Hidden Leaf
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Minato Namikaze is a ninja with amnesia. Waking up 12 years later, he only knows what he's been told by Alu. He met Miku, an aspiring ninja who doesn't have chakra. Kidnapped by Orochi, Minato must save her. Upon meeting Squad 0, consisting of Alu and Usagi, and his meeting of the mysterious Tobi, what is in store for our amnesiac ninja? and what path will he choose? read.
1. Adventure 1: Nato

It was so light. Or rather, he felt light himself. It was a weird sensual whooshy feeling in his gut…like he was floating. Was he? It was too dark to tell where he was… Who was he? Why was he here? In this dark place? As these questions rolled in the back of his mind, he rolled over on his side, a light plant cushioning him all around…and causing his nose to get itchy. Blinking, his eyes opened. He sat up promptly and sneezed.

"Huh?..." he murmured, shaking his head, running a hand through his spiky soft hair. His triangular bangs hung in his face and his hair seemed to be a little long…about down to his shoulder blades. He blinked again. He was in a strange forest like place. The trees circled him and he was in a clear opening like area. By him, a small stream made a gentle gurgling noise as it ran down its track and a few birds were bathing themselves in it. He watched fascinated. "Where…where the hell am I?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular. He got to his feet and instantly crumpled to the ground, due to the lack of feeling in his legs. "Wh-whoa…" he yelped as he fell over. He rubbed his leg with his hand, urging feeling to return. "How'd I get here?...why is it so hard to walk?" He wracked his brain but he couldn't honestly think past anything…He managed after a few minutes to take a few teetering steps over to the stream and he looked in, because he wanted to see what he looked like because he couldn't seem to remember. He had blonde hair, nice light toned skin and blue azure eyes. He couldn't remember his name. He frowned. Why couldn't he remember anything? He stood up now and staggered back a little bit. He got used to his balance and then looked around himself. He felt very hungry. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a black shirt and black pants….and weird blue sandals. He felt a small dull pain on his navel and he lifted up the hem of his shirt curiously and winced, noticing nothing. But he could've sworn he was bearing a rather heavy scar of some sort. He frowned to himself again. This truly was most peculiar. He checked his pockets. He had no money. He groaned. He may have no memories but it seemed he had memories of everything not directly linked to himself. He knew the basics of living and survival. He knew what trees were and colors of the rainbow. He had a vague idea even of what ninjas were and what their point in life was. Not that he knew how that related to him any. He figured that he'd find a way to earn some money first, and then after he ate, he'd get answers. Somehow. He also had to do something about his long hair. He figured it was too much of a hassle to take care of and wanted to cut it…but there was nothing to cut it with. Deciding he'd have to wait until he got into a village of sorts, he sighed. He heard shouting his way and turned suddenly curious.

"Hey! Get back here you ass!" he heard a scratchy voice yell and he turned in time to see some black blurr whizz down the creek with loud splashing, holding something that he couldn't make out. Next thing he knew, he saw a blonde blurr following right after. He watched fascinated and blinked in surprise. They were walking…no _running_ on water?

He instinctively didn't know why, but he felt a pull in his gut telling him to follow after that blonde blur. He stumbled none to gracefully and no where near as quickly as he tried to keep those two in his sights. He managed [how, he had no idea] to catch up to them because he was determined. The black blur stopped and he got a good look at the face of the chasee. It was a man, and he wore a mask of sorts, and his outfit was black and something instinctively told him that that was a Chuunin outfit. The blonde blur was wearing an orange jumpsuit and didn't appear to notice him. **Ok, interesting…** he thought to himself. The kid looked to be around 13, and he had spiky blonde hair and whiskers on his face? He watched as the kid summoned a bunch of clones and whooped the opponent without much effort. He suddenly started as he noticed a blur behind the kid.

He panicked.

"N-Naruto!" he yelled as he instinctively dashed out and grabbed Naruto with the speed of a god.

The whiskered kid yelped in surprise as the random person grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him out of the harm's way of this ninja's apparently crazy knuckle blades. Swiftly , he swirled and somehow he blocked the enemy ninja. Something registered in his mind as kid good, ninja, bad, and he twisted, delivering a swift blow to the enemy's neck, cutting off his air supply enough to force him to pass out and crumple to the ground. Panting, he turned back to the kid, who was just sitting, blinking profusley, and gazing at him like he was some wierdo. Which, he probably was. Naruto just gaped. "how….how do you know my name?" he asked.

Ok, so he didn't know how he knew this kid's name either. "I…I heard it around…" he fibbed.

"…hmmph…well…you don't seem bad…." Naruto said, eying his new aquantance with interest.

"…That's good?"

"What's your name?" he quipped up.

"I…I'm…..Nato…" he said finally. It had sort of just popped into his head so he decided to go with it.

"Hmmm… Nato? What village you from? I don't see your headband…but you obviously must be a ninja…you're dressed like one…" Naruto said conversationally, while retrieving an object….from the unconcious ninja.

"Village? Oh…um…I …I'm traveling right now…my village is small and unimportant…" was Nato's quick response.

"Huh…but you must have it…" he pressed, looking at Nato with a frown. Nato blinked.

"Have what?"

"…The desire to protect your village," came his simple response.

Nato figured that would be reasonable if he actually knew where in the hell village he came from. He wanted to stay with the kid, but suddenly, he sensed multiple prescenses and he quickly turned to Naruto making a shushing noise. "…Don't tell anyone you met me, please…" he said, staring earnestly back at the whiskered kid's honest face.

"….Give me a good reason not to," the kid said mischeviously.

"…I don't have a good reason…" Nato's face fell.

Naruto surprised him by laughing softly. "You're not a bad guy…. I can't help but trust you. Fine, I won't tell them….will I see you around Mister?"

Nato nodded. "Sure…but I …I'm not familiar with your village…."

Naruto frowned. "You must be from far away mister, the Hidden Leaf Village is the biggest village ever in the Land of fire."

Nato felt his cheeks warm a little from embarrassment. "Of course….that's…good to know now…" he mumbled. Naruto grinned and reached into his pocket. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Nato. Before Nato could ask him what it was, Naruto indicated with his eyes that it would be seconds before his friends caught up. Nato nodded curtly, and gratefully before quickly melding back into the trees. He didn't know why he had felt the urge to hide from the others, but he was happy. He couldn't explain it. He ran for a little bit in the forest, feeling the leaves crinkle beneath his feet, feeling the wind whip past his long hair. He figured he'd get a haircut in a bit. He didn't know why he was feeling this odd rush, this exhilaration but it was because of that kid. Random encounter or fate? Nato wasn't quick to believe it was fate. He just figured he needed a clue…and maybe his first was that whiskered kid.

He opened the note when he stopped to get a drink of water at a nearby stream:

Alright, Sparky,

Thanks for your help! I go to Ichiraku Ramen in Konohagakura, if you want to chat, please come visit! You're a funny guy. I'm training to become a great ninja! So I'm busy but I may make time for you .

-Naruto Uzamaki

Nato raised his eyebrows. "Sparky?" ….well he supposed it was reasonable since his hair was blonde. Still, he felt that the kid sure wasn't shy. He definently had a potty mouth to boot. He'd heard Naruto speaking to the enemy before he'd intervened earlier. Fascinating kid…but Nato wondered if he couldn't at least help the kid improve his manners. He seemed well behaved enough in his encounter with him. Nato paused by the stream, washing his face with the cool water, and enjoying the peaceful calm. He recalled his instinctive fighting and wondered if he….if he was a ninja? …could his memory loss be associated with it? Nato felt like he was thrust into a jigsaw puzzle… and now he had to solve it.

Nato sighed again. He pocketed the note, and stood up. He felt like he'd be better off alone for the meantime. He stretched a little while taking in his surroundings. **Am I…a ninja?** He looked at his hands, and wondered how he'd known to attack as he had. While sorting through his thoughts, he decided to trek as far as he could before night fell. It seemed to be the middle of the afternoon so he had time definently. He started on his trek.

Just to his luck, he didn't get to a village until evening. His legs were tired and yet Nato was on alert. For what, he didn't know. Sighing, he looked around. He was getting rather funny looks but he figured that was because of his long hair. Feeling a little self concious, he began to wish he had got it cut earlier. He put his hands in his pockets, wishing he had money and wondering how he'd get work this late in the evening. He shivered a little, there was a cool evening breeze and he didn't have any jacket. "This is wonderful…" he muttered to himself huffing.

He didn't notice a few shadows following him. He spotted a particular little wooden shop with a tiled roof. He saw that there was a sign asking for help. He decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out. He stepped inside the shop and was surprised to find it was actually bigger on the inside. It definently looked smaller on the outside. The bell tinkled announcing his presence and a young woman with short raven hair with sidebangs to her left side of her face stood there in a white apron to greet him. Her eyes were green and she had a warm smile.

"Ah hello, welcome to Miki's bed and breakfast," she greeted Nato. Nato blinked. He'd been tired, he hadn't realized that now that he thought about it…there were three floors….

Nato cleared his throat suddenly feeling self conciously stupid. "Er…I'm…uh…well…the sign said…" he said, clearing his throat.

"Ah…that help wanted sign…it seems no one has picked up but you…you're interested in a spot?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. Nato didn't know exactly what to say.

"Er…it's…it's more like…. I need the money…" he confessed meekly.

The girl smiled. "Well, I suppose I'd be doing our ninjas a disservice if I didn't help you out…not that we have any ninjas here," she said, walking over to the stairs. "What brings a ninja such as yourself, down to the Land of the Waves?"

Nato had no honest answer for that.

"Er…I'm traveling…" he replied. "I'm…I'm Nato," he said, smiling and holding out a hand to greet her formally.

"I'm Miku, my mother is Mika…my grangran is Miki," Miku said smiling to Nato. Nato nodded, smiling at her shyly. She shook his hand.

"You're a very polite fellow, aren't you?" she said heartily as she tugged him along with her to the stairs.

"Ah—er…so I'm told," he said shyly again.

"Well, Nato-chan, we have a place for you." She smiled at Nato and instructed him further, "Up to the second floor, first door on your left. You can take room 2B. How long …do you plan to stay and help?"

Nato was surprised at his good fortune but he didn't want to seem like he was mooching for a day… he felt kind of bad and it's not like he could remember anything he needed to get done right away. He frowned to himself, he still had to find that kid again. Well, until then, at least if he stayed here, he'd have a roof over his head… "Ah…I…I suppose as long as you need me…" he answered finally.

Miku smiled at him, "Well, you stay as long as you wish, but if you shirk work, I"ll use my cheese shredder on you," and Nato nodded furiously, mumbling.

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"…I like you. You're to wake nice and early for work…oh and you may scare people dressed like that. I'll lay out an outfit of my father's, you can wear that so you're more low-key. " Nato nodded gratefully as he proceeded to follow Miku up the stairs.

She handed him his room key and then turned to go back downstairs, "I'll be in the kitchen, cleaning up for the evening. This may be a bed and breakfast but lunch and dinner are apparently also served here."

Nato smiled. Well, at least he had a roof over his head. He looked down the hallway and noticed how the floor was a little creaky…and the doors of the rooms –including his own—were old. He walked to his room and unlocked the door. He stepped inside. It was small but there was enough room for a bed, a small table, a dresser, and a small window that Minato could look out of to see who walked around on one side of the establishment. Nato glanced to the small bed and he flomped instantly on it with a contented sigh. **Damn, feels great to have something soft under me…** He rolled on the bed for a moment like a doggy. Pausing, he sits up. He felt like he was detecting multiple prescenses, maybe…2? But was it his imagination? He'd detected multiple prescenses earlier as well…but how he had no idea. He looked at his outfit. ….He changed his shirt, but kept the black pants. Now he wore a white long sleeved shirt and a white vest like top with the Inn's logo on the back. It tied at his waist with a red belt. It was like a long V design down to his pants line and the red belt was to keep it together. In other words, it was like wearing a karate outfit. He checked himself out in the mirror and felt satisfied with his look. He heard a knocking on his door after he was finished and he turned in time to see Miki enter quietly with a tray that had some soup and rice. She smiled at him.

"Eat up, you start work in the morning," and she left, after he assisted her with setting the tray on the small table by the door. He sat down and instantly dug in, eager and hungry. With food in his belly and a warm bed, Nato had no problem falling asleep. In the meantime, the shadows outside in the street below were trying to detect him but they couldn't figure out why they couldn't.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Things start picking up in the next chapter. This is an AU and is for fun. I really feel like this story has potential and would love reviews. :) no flames, please. Also, If there are questions, please feel free to PM me. I will either answer them or have them answered through my story. I keep to the storyline of Naruto mostly so don't worry to all you hardcore fans, but there will be chagnes since MINATO is alive and since there are three OC's in this. but that's it. everyone else isn't and OC. before you judge my OC Miku, I believe you all will like her if you give her a chance. !anyhow! ciao!**


	2. Adventure 2: Time to embark to Konoha!

Chapter 2

Miki, the grandma, was a well-rounded woman, small and stooped, with a white bun tied up on her head and telling-wise age lines on her face. She squinted over her spectacles as Nato walked into the kitchen with the breakfast plates. Since that morning, Nato had been very useful to her. Very helpful. He was left in charge of the lodging log while Miki went upstairs to make the beds. He lounged at his post, watching the people pass by in the open street. His hair was drawn back into a small ponytail. His bangs hung in his eyes and he fiddled with one of his side bangs, spiky, and jagged, and considered getting a haircut. He was grateful that Miki hadn't questioned him all day about his background. Other than any health problems or backstory which he sort of had to spin from what he knew, she hadn't pried any further. For that, he was grateful, because he, himself, didn't really know what he was doing or who he was. He couldn't remember anything prior to waking up just then.

The day was slow and hot. Towards the evening, Nato was relieved of his post. "You did good," Miki said, appraisingly. Nato smiled, tired.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" he offered politely.

"Oh? You can cook?" she asked, surprised.

"I know a little…I think," Nato shrugged.

Miki pondered for a moment, but finally she smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not." She beckoned to him to follow her into the kitchen. Inside he was quick to find out that he was rather clutzy. Finally, Miki sighed, and removing a pan from Nato's head, she helped him up while the pot with the stew boiled over, catching fire.

"…Well, we'll make do with what we have," she said, shaking her head. Miku, the grand-daughter couldn't help but smile at Nato. She pulled Nato aside.

"It's rare for my gran-gran to like anyone…count yourself honored," she whispered, smirking. Nato was pleasantly surprised but grateful. Until he could figure out more about himself, he felt safe here.

The week went by quickly. Nato found himself attracting more people to the bed and breakfast because of his charms and Miku's mother, Mika, began asking Nato to help around the Inn, with repairing things for her. A week turned into a month in very little time, Nato was at home. At the end of the month, he saw that Miku was reading an article with rapture. He peered over her shoulder to see that it was some ninja news of sorts. "What are you reading?" he asked curious.

Miku quickly hid the paper and glanced to him. "Oh, it's nothing…really."

Nato's interest was peaked.

Miku sighed and finally she showed it to him. "It's the Chuunin Exams. They're being hosted in the hidden leaf village. If you want a spot for the final, finals in a month's time, you have to reserve your seats starting now…."

Nato took the article and scanned it. "So…it's where young ninjas battle for honor of their village? …" He found that fascinating but dangerous.

"Yes…I want to go but I have to convince my mother…" Miku sighed. "…Hey…maybe she'll let me go if you go with me!" she said hopefully. Nato blinked.

"…I'm not really one to watch other people fight…" he said honestly, handing the paper back to her.

Miku looked pouty. "Ah, but I really want to go…You see…I said I'd go for Inari…" she sighed.

"Inari?" Nato asked.

"Yes, he's a boy I know, he's younger…around 9 I believe, but he wanted me to see a certain ninja for him. Take some pictures since he'd gotten word he'd be in the Chuunin Exams…" Miku began to wipe down some glasses in the kitchen with a cloth.

"….Which ninja?" Nato asked, curious.

"…Uzamaki Naruto," Miku responded.

"That kid's only like…he's young! Relatively!" Nato said, shocked.

"Yes, but Nato, ninjas start training as young as six…from then until at least 12…. Then they become full fledged ninja…." Miku said, setting the glasses down in the dishwasher. She closed it and then turned to Nato again. "….you did say that you have it…the blue energy right? Chakra?"

Nato shook his head. "…I thought I did…but ever since that first day…I haven't had any luck. I…I must've just had really good reflexes is all…."

Miku nodded. "Follow me," she said quietly and tugging Nato by the arm, she quietly led him upstairs to the attic where no one went. She went over to some boxes and began to rummage around in them. She pulled out a dusty album and brought it over to Nato. "…This album….it's full of pictures of my grandpa…he was a ninja, you see…of the Hidden Leaf village…" she smiled but Nato noticed it was a sad one.

"…So…you're of the Hidden Leaf then?" Nato asked surprised.

"…not anymore…not since my mother….my mother and I….we lack..the…the ninja gene…we ended our line..or I guess it's recessive…I wanted to be a ninja more than anything…I wanted to be a ninja for my grandpa…for his honor…If I could…I wish I could go to the Chuunin Exams….and participate…I want my grandpa to see that the "will of fire" that he often told my granny about…is not extinguished in this family…." She spoke quietly. Nato watched her silently and then looked at the pictures she was showing him, of her grandpa doing the chuunin exam…her grandpa smiling with one of the hokages…the 2nd one as a young, young boy, him in front of a budding Konoha, and others, of him older. He noticed a few small tears leaking at Miku's eyes, but Miku wiped at them. "I don't mean to sound all mushy…I'm sorry….I just…I just felt like I could trust you with it….why…I don't know myself…" she smiled, awkwardly at Nato.

Nato smiled back at her, "No…it's admirable. I'm …I'm honored to be entrusted with a secret of this level… If going means this much…then I suppose I can't say no."

Miku nods. "…I was going to ask….to ask if you couldn't perhaps….perhaps train me?"

Nato blinked surprised. "Train you?"

Miku nods again, "Yes. I believe that you REALLY are a ninja…maybe training me will help trigger your power again!"

Nato shook his head. "If I have any, sure, but you said yourself that you have none."

Miku shook her head, "…I just haven't been able to tap into it properly! I…I feel like a ninja…in my gut….I may only be 18 but I want to be a real ninja! Better late than never!"

Nato sighed. "I don't know how much good I'll do you," he said, honestly.

Miku set aside the photo album on a table. She get up and Nato followed her as she left the attic. "I still want you to help!...Plus, you're an interesting guy. This could be fun." Miku smiled at Nato and Nato sighed. He felt it was dangerous but Miku looked so determined…

They made plans to set out for the village in time for Miku to sign up before the month was over. Nato found this odd since it looked like you needed a 3 man cell to answer. Miku told him she already had two other willing applicants but that they'd meet them at the village gates. Nato had left the conversation at that, but now as he worked the days, his mind wandered to ninja things. He didn't want to tap into his blue energy because he felt like that would atrract unwanted attention from who knows… and Miku had been trying very hard to summon her chakra. Although it had been clear that she didn't have any. At least, not any that Minato could sense. Minato didn't have the heart to tell her not to enter the exam. She was exceptionally talented at throwing kunai at least. When they'd first started it had been Nato who had the shitty throw.

Nato was walking from the grocer one day closer to the first part of the exam when he spotted Miku ahead of him. She turned left and Nato knew she was heading for her secret training spot. He knew she hadn't been sleeping much because her walk was a bit off. He frowned, concerned. He didn't want to tell her what to do, but he felt that she should rest. He looked at the groceries in his hand and figured he'd quickly get them to her mother first.

He arrived at her usual spot and was surprised to not find her there. He didn't call out her name or anything, but he did glance around. This was definently odd. He didn't want to look to deeply into it. Perhaps she was going to do something else? He sensed something to his right and felt wind at his face before he deftly arm-blocked an incoming punch only to hear a "Hyyeeeh~~!" and found himself flying backwards into a tree trunk. With a groan, he slid down and blinked a few times, seeing stars. Instantly he struggled to his feet only to hear a wolf whistle from a familiar face.

"Didja see that? I was so stealthy! Wasn't I stealthy, Nato!" Miku sounded so pleased. Nato unraveled almost instantly. He'd been winded but he realized he didn't feel any pain. He had just been caught off guard. Nato scratched his head and got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I will admit…I was taken aback…" Nato consented.

"The chuunin exam will be in about a three weeks! We need to go to the village now." Miku tugged Nato by the hand and started to trot off in the direction of the Inn.

"Wh-whoa, hold up, now?" Nato asked puzzled.

"Well not this instant, but pack only what you need. We leave under the cover of darkness!" Miku winked at Nato. Nato only frowned though. Her green eyes were sparkling excitedly and Nato wasn't sure she was thinking rationally.

"Have you talked to your mother and gran about this yet?" he asked her casually, falling into step beside her.

Miku pouted at him. "I think I'm old enough at 18 to not have to tell them every little thing," she waved her hand dismissively in Nato's direction.

Nato sighed. "It's not my place to tell, but I really do think you should talk to your family first…they'll be worried."

Miku nodded and the two returned in a silence.

Nato fiddled with his longish hair, -he really wanted to get it cut- tying it back into a ponytail while he waited for Miku to get ready. He had a pack slung over his shoulder with some food rations, and some of his earnings on hand, the rest stored in a green frog coin pouch. Miku appeared moments later, ready to go evidently. Nato observed Miku's outfit. She wore ninja netting undershirt and undercapris, and dark blue shorts and a short mid-riff revealing dark blue hoodie with a zipper function. She had a kunai pouch and shuriken strapped to her right leg. A _wakizashi small sword_ in a carved black and gold hilt, was being tied to her belt as well. Nato wondered if it belonged to her grandpa since it was evident that her mother and gran would have no use for a blade that wouldn't be of use in the kitchen.

"I'm all ready to go and I've got your pouches as well. Here is your ninja stuff," she said happily, but Nato held up a hand.

"I, er, I don't really like traveling heavy. I don't really have faith in my ability to throw at the moment…" Nato sheepishly chuckled, pushing the ninja stuff back towards Miku. To be honest, Nato hadn't really put much thought into ninja fighting. As he realized that he only had about 3 weeks to go, he realized he should at least get better at the basics of sparring…and hope for the best.

Miku sighed though. "You have to have some sort of blade on you…hmmm…how do you feel about me getting you your own Wakizashi?"

"I'm…I'm really ok, but thanks!" Nato hurriedly declined.

"Awwww…." Miku frowned. "Alright! Well… if you change your mind…"

Nato had no idea what sort of ninja exam this would be but he had a feeling, fighting skills was the most important aspect. Trying not to bring in his pessimistic reality that he and Miku would probably be beaten before they so much as took a step forward in the exam, Nato allowed himself to just follow Miku as they left the village. Miku turned at the top of the hill and they felt the night breeze against their cheeks. The crescent moon lit them a path, and the city lights twinkled and danced. Miku grinned at Nato.

"Let's go, Sparky!" she laughed, and began to skip ahead.

Nato groaned. She hadn't called him that one before. "Why am I being called Sparky?"

"You've got lots of energy and spiky blonde hair, duh," she grinned in response. She tugged Nato –who from this point will be reffered to as Sparky- along. From the trees, hidden from sight, two pairs of eyes looked upon Nato and Miku.

Nato felt like he was being watched from his gut but wondered if he was perhaps being a bit over paranoid. They walked for a while but a rustling from the bushes made Nato tense. He grabbed Miku's hand and she looks to him questioningly. Nato's feeling of being watched hadn't left for the past two hours and since they'd have to go to sleep soon, Nato knew this feeling would keep him up. Miku cast him a questioning look, her green eyes questioning. Nato couldn't pinpoint if there were indeed someone or someone(s) following them.

"Should we attack?" a mischievious female voice snickered from her concealed spot. Her gold eyes glinting like darkened honey gems. She was light tan, with short brown hair cut around her face with some side bangs parted to the left side of her face and her outfit consisted of a comfy black t-shirt with a long flowy trenchcoat, and long skinny black pants with buckled black boots. A small dagger was in the back of both her boots comfortably nuzzled in their own little pockets. She was about 5'5 while her accomplice was a good 6'1 and he had short scraggly chestnut brown hair, and stubble. His eyes were onyx and he wasn't overly muscular. He was attractive and well built like Kakashi and Azuma. Closer to an Azuma like build would be accurate.

"No, not yet…I still don't get why we're following these two…" the man sighed. He looked to be around 24, while the girl he was with appeared to look about 14.

The girl grinned at her taller companion. "Well, Miku said that she needed someone else to help her out form a three man cell. I nearly didn't believe her when she said she found a blondy to help her," and with that the girl darted out from the trees. The taller one followed with a sigh.

Nato whirled when he felt something go whizzing past his cheek to become embedded into the tree trunk in front of his face. His jagged hair that covered his ears whipped into his eyes from the wind and he was instantly on guard. He was met with laughter. Taking on a rather amusing karate pose, he saw a girl, about 14, laughing at him and waving. His heart pounded and he felt very ruffled. He was about to open his mouth to chide when he saw Miku's face light up and saw her hug the other ninja. Ok, so if Miku trusted them then they weren't enemy…

Nato glared at the strangers. He felt unsettled partly because he was getting tired and for some odd reason, cranky.

"Who are they?" he asked Miku.

Miku grinned, "Meet our newest team member, Alu," she said, waving a hand airily at Alu. Alu grinned at Nato, inspecting him.

Nato didn't like feeling inspected. He also didn't know how he felt being in a team with two girls much younger than him. He wondered if this Alu at least had chakra. "You're the other two ninja then, yes?"

Alu and her accomplice nodded.

"I'm Usagi," the taller one said, extending a hand for a handshake. Nato reluctantly shook, still analyzing them both subconciously, not like a ninja, but more like a concerned person would when two random wackadoos walk in front of you…with knives.

"I thought you said they'd meet us at Konoha's gates?" Nato questioned.

"I did…why are you guys here?" Miku asked happily.

"I didn't want to wait," Alu pouted. "Anyhow, you two look tired, you two sleep and we'll watch for bad guys ok?"

Miku hugged Alu, gratefully and Nato assisted as they let them set up camp. Nato wasn't sure how he felt about going to this Hidden Leaf Village…he wasn't sure how he felt about the Chuunin exams…much less with girls…and he wasn't so quick to trust although he felt bad because he felt like these were nice people. No, Nato just didn't know really what to feel. The feel of falling into a sleeping bag felt nice though. Nato figured if he was going to die, he may as well die comfortably, but his gut told him that these two were safe. He relaxed and began to drift off, wondering why he couldn't seem to push this sense of dread away for the Chuunin exams…

**A/N: R & R , thanks! THis is the second chappy and now things have gotten interesting. Do stay posted and I really would like some reviews. I'm really excited for teh next chappy because it's going to land them their first real obstacle. Oh so much 3 Usagi won't be participating in the Chuunin exams because he is a Chuunin. Can't wait or Minato to find out he's really the only dude in this team. HAHA. **

**DOne rambling, REVIEW AND ENJOY AND NO FLAMES 3 As I said, my OC's have purpose to move the plot forward :) I know they're not HIS characters, but they are important to me so love 'em don't hate them. :D **


	3. Chapter 3 A Fateful Encounter

Adventure 3: A fateful encounter!

Nato felt a lot better the next day. The dread about the Chunnin exams was still circulating but on a much lower level. Nato's bigger concern was the fact that he was on a team with two girls, and to make things more awkward, they were younger than him. Nato wondered how old he was, he felt like he was in his twenties but he couldn't be sure. He was pulled from his musings when he saw a tan hand wave in front of his nose.

"Anybody home?" Alu said jokingly, grinning.

Nato blinked.

"C'mon Nato, let's get going!" Miku said briskly. Nato sighed and finished packing up his sleeping bag. They continued their trek and Nato shot a few glances at their two new companions. He felt relieved that at least there was another guy in the group, but he wondered what villages the other two were from. He didn't want to intrude but he was curious.

Alu was talking animatedly with Miku and Nato fell back into step with Usagi, who was pacing himself behind the two girls. "So, you know Miku?" Nato asked, casually.

"Yeah, I know her," Usagi nodded, smiling at Nato. "Miku met me when I was returning from a mission once, and I don't quite know how she knows Alu…Alu sort of randomly popped up into my life…." Usagi shrugged.

"Missions huh? According to the ranks, are you still a Gennin?" Nato asked, recalling that most Chuunin were adults.

"Ah, I am actually a Chuunin," Usagi replied. Nato looked at Usagi.

"You're doing the exam again?" he asked, surprised.

"No, I'm done with it. You on the other hand, will be with them," Usagi grinned.

Nato groaned internally. He didn't want to be with two girls, especially ones younger than him. He wasn't against Kunoichi, it was just…awkward.

"What village are you from?" Usagi asked conversationally.

Nato knew these sorts of questions would pop up sooner or later. "I'm not from a particular village…although I have been spending a lot of my time in The Land of the Waves. I help Miku run her family business," he answered without missing a beat.

Usagi looked at Nato now. "You are a ninja though, yes?"

Nato tried to think of a response to that. "I don't think I'm cut out ot be a ninja," he finally replied honestly. "Miku coerced me into checking out the Chuunin Exams with her…she believes I have chakra and I suppose I do too on some level…but if I do, I haven't been able to access it…" Nato confessed.

Usagi scratched his head. "That's interesting," he replied. "You must be from a village though," he continued.

Nato felt uncomfortable because he didn't want to lie but he didn't have enough to spin a story really either. "I am, but I'd rather keep that to myself," Nato replied politely.

Usagi grinned. "Keeping secrets? You'll have to answer these questions before you can take the exam you know," he said.

Nato knew he'd have to do that along some lines. He didn't know exactly what sort of information he'd be putting. Nato sure didn't feel like he could handle the Chuunin Exam, and especially since Miku didn't have ninja genes, he was worried she'd get seriously hurt. He fell into a quiet silence and Usagi continued to eye him. Nato glanced at Usagi again, questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look familiar is all…" Usagi shrugged.

"Oh…" Nato replied with a sigh.

"You want to do the Chunnin Exam?" Usagi asked Nato quietly.

Nato looked to him, his expression was passive and Usagi's was curious. "…Honestly, no I don't. I think Miku will only get hurt and I'm not confident in my ability…" he replied honestly.

"Well, when you register, you have to say what village you're from…leave that to me," Usagi shrugged.

Nato looked at the ground as they continued to walk. "…There's a lot you have to do before entering, huh?"

"Yep. Typically you're supposed to complete a certain number of C and D missions, and even an A or B if possible," Usagi said casually.

Nato sighed. "We haven't done any missions," he realized.

"Alu and I have though. We'll add you two to our tab, Missions on us," Usagi joked with a grin.

Nato wasn't sure whether to be grateful or distressed that he and Miku had no experience with actual fighting. Nato looked to the sky, wondering what compelled him to even agree in the first place. He looked to Miku who looked really happy, laughing with Alu and talking about her training and how she was stronger. Nato knew that he'd have to rely on her friends to protect her. He felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked to the patter and saw it was Usagi again, and he had a calm expression on his face. "What?" Nato asked.

"I can tell, you're worried," Usagi said quietly. Nato's expression flickered. He looked away.

"Was I that obvious?" he sighed.

"…Don't worry, me and Alu are aware of Miku's setback," Usagi smiled at Nato.

"Maybe it'd be better if you convinced her then…" Nato suggested.

"I tried to tell Alu this already," Usagi replied with a shrug.

"I take it, that it didn't work?" Nato raised his eyebrows.

Usagi gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, it was more like…Alu believed that Miku could do it if Miku really put her mind to it…"

Nato looked at the ground. "You did explain to her that it takes more than just saying you'll conquer the sea; actually accomplishing that goal is an entirely different story…"

Usagi chuckled softly and patted Nato on the head. "I didn't know you spoke so cryptically," he joked.

"I don't! I'm just saying…" Nato pouted, not liking being treated like a kid by someone he felt was…his junior.

Usagi smiled softly and Nato couldn't help but notice an almost quiet sadness. "I don't want to be the one, to take her dream away from her, and this is probably crazy, I know, but Alu promised to keep Miku safe, and with you…well, we figured from Miku's descriptions you're defninently ninja material… no doubt you have amnesia, from the looks of things…"

Nato frowned.

He was about to respond when Alu's voice carried over to them. "Oi, you two slowpokes! We're at the gates! Usagi! We need your documents to make this whole thing work!"

Usagi nodded and clapped Nato on the shoulder one last time. "Ah, don't make that face. I'm a good reader on people…Amnesia or not…you're a good guy, I can tell." Usagi sped up and went to Alu while Miku fell back into step with Nato.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked curiously and bubbly.

"Ah…just about…the fact we need some training before we're let loose into the lion's den," Nato sighed.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get age lines before you're thirty!" she grinned, with a chuckle.

Nato didn't have the heart to tell her about his bad feeling. He knew he should, that somehow, emotions shouldn't be stopping him from doing what he felt was right… but he just couldn't. It was as Usagi had said, he didn't want to be the one to take that dream away from her. Nato mused that if the dream was worth the price, then who was he to stop her from pursueing it? Sure, it meant she'd be safer at least, but she looked more happy than she had at the Inn and Nato resolved to join Alu and Usagi in just making sure she was safe. Miku wasn't a bad throw at all with kunai and she had some Wakizashi practice as well so her physical skills, although needing some improvement, were not that bad, the game was that the opponent would have chakra. Nato had learned enough from Miku in the time that he'd spent with her, that chakra as usually something that couldn't be defeated easily with punches. There were three kinds of jutsu, and Nato would've recalled them if he hadn't felt a tug on his arm and Usagi's voice.

"Oi, you sure have a habit for zoning out, don't you?" he chuckled. Nato blinked, embarassed, a small blush in his cheeks and he glared at the other three who were chuckling at him. He put his hands into his pockets.

"I was just thinking," Nato mumbled.

"Right, right, well, the gates are down there, and so are the guards. I'll use this moment to go over our back story, ok?" Usagi looked to all three, and Nato perked up, his attention now most definently peaked. He leaned against a tree trunk, arms folded across his chest, as Usagi spoke. "Right, well, Miku is a "ninja" from the Hidden Leaf, but she was taken out at 7, a late bloomer, before she could fully learn the ninja arts. She already has her father's paperwork as well as her grandfather's so she's covered on those fronts. Now, I am your ring leader in a sense. You are a Gennin from my village, as is Alu and you, Nato as the oldest, have been guiding Alu and Miku. Miku isn't from "our" village, but she wanted to train with us and we wanted to help her achieve her goal which is, to become a full fledged kunoichi of Konohagakure, her birth place."

Nato had to hand it to Usagi. "I have to hand it to you…that's pretty quick thinking, you rehearsed this by heart?"

Usagi grinned with Alu and Miku, "Nah, we just thought of it on the way here," they all said at once, while laughing quietly. Nato's face fell. Ok, these guys were wacked.

"What happens if they see through us?" Nato asked, the one cloud in their sunny sky.

"Hm…well if we get caught lying, we'll probably be killed or banished from the village," Usagi replied casually. Nato's jaw dropped. He looked at Miku incredulously. Miku rolled her eyes.

"Usagi! Stop scaring him!" she chided Usagi and Usagi chuckled. Nato realized that Usagi had been messing with him.

"The worst they do to us is just ask for where you and Alu are really from. I have documentation so I won't be the one in trouble if we're caught," Miku explained. "Don't worry, Nato, Usagi may act dumb, but he's smart. His village has already cleared both you and Alu. You could say…Usagi has connections," and she winked. Usagi grinned, proudly puffing out his chest.

"I'll only believe it, if we make it through the first challenge," Nato sighed.

"Ah, don't be that one dreary cloud on our otherwise sunny day, Nato," Usagi said, patting Nato on the back. Nato wasn't so quick to be in as good a mood as the others.

Still, he didn't want to do anything that would hinder Usagi from apparently proving his ability to fudge.

With a sigh, Nato followed the merry bunch to the two guards. One of them had a strange cough, and dark circles under his eyes but he looked completely indifferent to the fact that he looked like the walking definition of dead lathargic. The other was just some brown haired ninja with bangs and a small ponytail. Both of them were focused on Usagi. They asked for the documentation almost instantly. Nato stayed back with Alu, watching as Usagi showed paper work along with Miku and Alu stood beside him.

"…and I have traveled with them, to give my reccomendation that they should, in fact, have opportunity to enter the Chuunin Exam," Usagi finalized.

Nato had to marvel at Usagi's ability to bull shit with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He truly was a smooth talker, for, although Nato did feel like he got a few glances that raised question, the two ninjas finally nodded.

"Since your village finalized it, registration forms are available next week. We begin preparation in advance, but the actual finalization of forms are closer to the said event. Since the Chuunin Exam will take place in two weeks from this date, you may register at this location, these last few forms must be delt with within the Hokage's office. We will also need to see a minor representation of your team's abilities. This is a dangerous exam, and we want as few dead possible," said the larthargic one.

Nato was intrigued by how he could speak and not cough once but as soon as the ninja finished, the ninja coughed a bit. Usagi nodded and the documents were handed back to him. Nato followed the others as they made their way into the village. He let out a relieved breath that there hadn't been any problems at least with the first checkpoint. Of course, there was that little problem with the minor representation of ability that the lathargic ninja had mentioned. He knew that Miku didn't particularly have any special ability and this concerned him greatly since it seemed that this little test was to smoke out those who actually weren't ninja. To be honest, Nato wondered just how many people a year tried to become a ninja that actually weren't born with chakra. He wasn't saying he himself had any, he just felt like he may. He wondered if that was perhaps the same sentiment that Miku had, and perhaps they'd tap into their abilities together.

Nato was drawn back, once again, from his musings by a hand waving in his face. With a blink, he saw Alu grinning at him. "Whatcha spacing out for, eh? Sparky?" she teased. Nato felt a small blush cross his face.

"Nato, you ok?" Miku asked concerned. Nato shook his head.

"I'm…I'm fine…" he smiled softly. Miku smiled back and turned to Alu. Alu was talking to her about some fighting strategies and Usagi seemed to pause at a different booth that was selling some bonbons. He purchased some and offered them to Nato.

"I'm ok," Nato declined politely.

Usagi took a big bite and chewed. "Hey, you're still getting wrinkle lines, you worry wort," he said in between bites.

Nato bit his lower lip. "I can't help it. I'm certain something bad will inevitably happen if she enters…the …but at the same time I just can't.." Nato stuck his hands into his pockets dejectedly. Usagi was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, neh… This is her dream. I know you want her to face the reality. But what's important is that we support her in her decision." Usagi clapped Nato on the shoulder, a bon bon toothpick in his mouth, as he grinned through his teeth, and Nato was tempted to tell him not to choke.

"I understand…I do…I …I don't know Alu's abilities is the thing…and you won't be there…and I'm not sure about my own abilities… and-" Nato was shushed when he felt a finger to his lips. Going crosseyed he took a breath and looked back at Usagi.

Usagi let out a small chuckle, taking his finger away. "You need to calm down. Don't stress too much. Take it one step at a time, alright? Things will work out , and believe in Alu's abilities. She's still got a ways to go, but for a Genin, she's definently capable. She's a bit like you. She worries excessively…especially when it comes to the safety of those she cares about," Usagi smiled.

Nato looked at the ground as they continued to walk. Usagi took Nato's hand and Nato felt something like paper being placed into the palm of his hand. He looked at it and realized it was money.

"What is this?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh, just a bit of spending money for you," Usagi said cheerfully. Nato protested, saying he did nothing to earn it but Usagi refused to take it back. "Look, go buy yourself something..food…drink… trnkets, just go and have a bit of fun. I'll stick with the girls, they're naturals at dissapearing in shopping centers," Usagi said jokingly.

Miku instantly ran off with Alu before Nato had a chance to say that they should all probably stick together. Nato let out an exhasperated sigh. Unfortunately, Nato noticed Usagi in the crowd up ahead of him. Nato found himself getting jostled as people seemed to be crowding exceptionally congestedly.

With a few grumblings he managed to bob his way through the crowd. He wanted to talk to Miku about the now very clear danger of running off to become a ninja. He wished he'd talked her out of it earlier, but he also knew that he didn't want to be responsible for a loss of a dream. But still, what she was doing was incredibly dangerous. Torn between his sense of duty and what she wanted for herself, Nato found himself separated from them and instead near a small bridge with a stream trickling under it. Looking around, Nato perked up when he heard a familiar raspy voice complaining.

"…Teach me! You basically KO'd four eyes!" a spikey blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit was saying pouting, his arms crossed and looking accusingly at an older man, in his mid forties perhaps, with long white spikey hair, tied back into a ponytail. The man was dressed interestingly, and wore weird red sandals. He also had a huge scroll on his back and weird red tear streaks down his face. Nato felt like he'd seen this man somewhere before.

"Listen kid, do you know who I am?" the man said dramatically. Naruto shook his head. "I am, the one , the only, great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!" the man said, hopping from foot to foot, looking sort of…well…cool in his mind but dorky to Nato and Naruto. Nato shimmied a bit closer but stayed out of sight, staying by some stall and pretending to be interested in the fake anbu masks that were for sale.

"Listen kid, I'm busy, I don't have time for your training, I have research-" the man was saying in a condenscending tone and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" Research my ass! You were oggling naked ladies at that hot spring! You perverted sage!" the young blonde said accusingly. Nato couldn't help but snort. He quickly whipped up one of the masks as he felt two pairs of eyes on his back suddenly. Nato seriously hoped no one noticed him._ Crap, crap, crap, I hope I don't get noticed…_ Nato crossed his fingers metnally event hough he didn't know what good that would do him.

He heard the kid go back to complaining to the perverted hermit and let out a breath of relief. "…Fine I'll show you it!" Naruto said.

_Show him what?_ Nato turned just in time to see Naruto perform his Sexy-no-Jutsu and his face was redder than a tomato. He saw how the old man oggled Naruto's female form and instantly in his mind the thought crossed, _creepy old man._

Nato didn't want the kid to be tought by someone so creepy, but he didn't know enough about the kid…and what if the kid already forgot him? It'd be strange if he walked up and what could he teach the kid anyway? …well, true the kid could join him and his gang in training, but it already looked like the old man was sending the kid on a mission. He was making hand motions and mentioning something about how he liked them, "big and round and juicy." He watched Naruto take off, past him, and head down to where the watermelons were. Nato watched as Naruto got the biggest watermelon he could possibly find and ran awkwardly past Nato. Nato watched from behind his white cat mask with two red flowy chee stripes on both sides and a neutral mouth expression and slightly protuding animal snout. He saw the old man get agitated and saw him brandish a blade. All of a sudden, it was like time slowed down, and Nato's eyes widened. His instinctive thought was, that Naruto was in danger, or maybe that was just his paranoia, but either way, he dashed towards the kid but skidded to a halt when he saw the watermelon being the only thing getting cut. His quick swerving movement had not gone unnoticed though and both Naruto and Jiraiya were looking at him strangely. Nato couldn't take the mask off because he felt suddenly very, very awkward. He instead left some money at the stall and tried to look disinterested.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto tilt his head curiously in his direction. _Shit, does he recognize me? Why is my heart pounding so hard? I shouldn't have reacted like that, shit…damn…um…shoot…_ Nato internally freaked out. He saw Naruto and the old hermit move out of his line of vision and took off down the street.

"Oi! Wait a moment!" he heard Naruto call to him, but Nato felt embarassed and didn't want to be discovered. Running into the crowd, with the fake mask still on, he heard Naruto's voice follow him as he tried to lose his little orange jumpsuited pursuer. Nato was fit and could run but without his chakra –which he wasn't quite sure he did have—he couldn't run as quickly and he tried to reconnect with Usagi and the others so that the kid would get the hint and perhaps leave him alone. To his luck, he ended up in a part of Konoha he had no idea about. Looking around, still wearing the mask, it was only seconds before he skidded to a halt, blinking, wondering if he was having an off day. In front of him was not just one Naruto, but 10 to 15. He had no choice but to stop, and seeing as he had a stitch in his side already, he hugged his side, panting, the mask hot and stuffy.

"Ah…" he panted.

"What's the big idea? I just wanted to talk to you!" Naruto said, crossing his arms, and shooting Nato a quick puzzled glare. Nato cleared his suddenly dry throat. He'd have to think of something to say, and quickly. Nato saw no sign of the white haired ninja and wondered if he and the kid had both lost him since they were younger and faster. Naruto was expecting an answer and Nato didn't know what to say. He felt awkward.

"I just thought…you needed help," Nato said, in a gruff voice, hoping to mask his tone.

Naruto frowned. "Ah, well, you didn't have to do that, ya know, I had it under control," he said puzzled. "You look really familiar. What's with your mask? Whatcha hiding under there? You like Kakashi-Sensei all mysterious?" he circled Nato and Nato kept his eye on the Narutos that he could.

"I- I really should be going, sorry for disturbing," Nato tried to weasel out as politely as he could. He saw Naruto narrow his eyes and then his eyes lit up.

"Aw, come on! Take off that mask! I wanna see your face!" he said persistantly. Nato was a bit overwhelmed by this kid's level of high energy but he didn't want to reveal himself to the kid. He was also concerned because he'd gotten separated from the others, and he knew that they hadn't decided on a place to stay yet. He swirled on his heel and took off into the crowd again and Naruto let out a surprised growl, trying to keep up. Nato was quick though, and despite his stitch in his side, he felt like he was covering some good distance between himself and the whiskered kid. He didn't know why he was running away from the kid. He just felt…He didn't know what he felt. Guilt? But what for? Why'd he feel guilty? No…it wasn't guilt.

Nato didn't know what it was that he felt. He saw Usagi in the crowd and he made his way towards them. Usagi took one look at his mask and burst out laughing. Miku and Alu were giggling and Nato regretted wearing the mask. Now more than just Naruto would be staring at him.

"Sparky, that mask totally suits your face!" Miku giggled.

Again with the nickname.

"I'm not …Sparky, I'm Nato," he said disgruntledly but still as polite as ever.

"Ok, Sparky," Alu snickered.

"Don't feel too bad, I'm called Mr. Rabbit so …" Usagi chuckled, shrugging.

True, some people were looking at Nato but not a lot of people were. Nato groaned and felt himself tugged along by Usagi.

"Well, I did say to put that money to good use," Usagi chortled. "That mask is very becoming of you," and Nato wished he didn't look so ridiculous. Oh the irony of trying to look inconspicuous.

Nato glanced at Naruto in the crowd and he grabbed Usagi by the arm and steered him into a random little shop. Usagi looked to him questioningly. Nato held a finger to his lips. Miku and Alu had followed Nato and wondered why he was acting all jittery.

"What's up?" Miku asked curiously to Nato.

Nato waved a hand. "Nothing, I just felt like checking this shop out, look…they have um…stuff," and he wandered over to the small knives that were on display. He'd wandered into a small shop with arrow heads, knives, and little various doo hinkies. The others looked at each other but decided to just follow after Nato, without questioning him further. Nato watched as Naruto passed and then sighed with relief. He knew that the kid would be looking for a mask, so he wondere d if taking off the mask wouldn't help in some odd way. He unfastened his mask, allowing himself to breathe and his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. Usagi patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, once you're done here, let's all head back to the Inn. We're staying at the Summer Leaf Inn, so we should get going. The ladies need a shower…and you do too," he said cheerfully. Nato found that thought to be very agreeable.

"I'm good, let's go," he said briskly.

Usagi was surprised at his sudden lack of interest in the shop but he and the girls followed Nato outside. Nato had noticed that he was getting a few looks nad wondered if it was because he'd attracted odd attention with that mask. He followed Usagi and the girls and they arrived at the Inn.

They checked in and Usagi gave the girls their room keys. "Now you two are next door to us dudes, so if you need anything, just knock. I'm going to check out the hot springs with Nato here," and Usagi grinned at Nato. Nato blinked.

"Oh, um, no …I'm…I'm ok, I don't feel like going to a hot spring," Nato waved the invitation away politely as ever.

Usagi smiled. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," and he walked off in the direction of the hot springs. Nato meanwhile, sat on his mat while the two girls went to the hot springs as well on their end. Nato had showered and now feeling refreshed, he wore a fluffy white bathrobe and decided to get back into his clothes. The day had indeed gone by. It was now around 5 pm, since the girls and Usagi had stayed looking at other shops since…well their arrival to the village. Nato wondered if the training would begin tomorrow. He had no doubt it probably would. He enjoyed the peace and quiet because he knew it'd be gone starting tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, Nato planned on napping but found himself in a deep sleep. His dream was inconsistant. There were snippets of the whiskered faced kid, and the weird white haired old pervert. There was the Anbu mask and mad fish, and a woman with red hair. The woman with red hair had blue eyes and she smiled at Nato warmly. "Minato," she said and Nato furrowed his brow.

"Who are you?" he asked and felt his voice bounce off of invisible walls. The woman only smiled and Nato found himself being shaken awake gently by Miku. The sunlight shone through the open window and Nato squinted.

"Oh, there you are, you're awake," Miku said with relief. Nato sat up.

"You were murmuring Minato in your sleep," Miku explained. "Is that…your real name?" she asked curiously.

Nato frowned. "I…I think so…" he finally said.

"Should I call you Minato?" Miku asked.

"…I don't know…" Minato said honestly, "I …I suppose so…" He scratched his head. "Where are the others?" he asked, realizing that the others were gone.

"Ah, Alu went to do some training with Usagi…she said that I should practice meditation first with you this morning. Try to call upon our Chakras you know," Miku said, sitting crosslegged on Usagi's folded mat.

"Oh…well…" Minato rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt like he was having a unique dream but all of a sudden, he couldn't remember what it'd been about. That's the funny thing about some dreams. You remember them in the moment but when you're not focused on them anymore, they have a tendency to slip past.

"So, I thought we could go to this nice little training ground," Miku suggested. Minato sighed.

"Alright…." He consented finally. Miku grinned.

"Hey, you scared of heights?" she asked.

"No?" Minato responded puzzled.

"Then let's go!" Miku tugged Minato up by his arm. Nato was glad he'd gotten dressed again. Miku was dressed in her same outfit as yesterday but the only difference was that her ninja leaf headband was around her neck instead of pocketed away. Minato himself just wore a typical black t-shirt with a light white jacket with blue sleeves and a blue hoodie. Miku handed him a shuriken holster and Minato strapped it to his right leg. He followed Miku outside and they walked in the direction of the Hokage stone faces. Minato wondered why they were doing this.

The walk was long and Minato was ready to seriously just take a nice long nap by the time they arrived on the outskirts of the trees. Ahead of them was a huge view of the hidden leaf village, and to their left was a giant schism which Miku informed Minato of having jagged rocky spikes. Comforting to know, was all Minato could think of in response. Ahead of them, Minato looked down and saw that they were above the four stone faces of the Kage. He saw from the corner of his eye, Miku sliding down the face of the third hokage and Minato tried to stop her.

"O-Oi! Don't go down the rock! It's dangerous!" he protested but Miku slid down easily. She perched on the bridge of the Third's nose and looked up to Minato with a perky grin.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart!" she said cheerfully. She sat crosslegged and rested her hands by her knees, and closed her eyes. Minato found that statement to be ridiculous. To not worry? She was sitting, perched on the end of an Hokage's nose!

With an agitated sigh, he tried to find good footing and sat on the bridge of the Fourth's nose. "Just…just don't move too much," he finally said tiredly. He looked to the red Hokage building that was in front of them down a good drop and out. No one was on the roof but Minato wondered how much trouble he and Miku would get into for meditating on the end of not one but two hokages' noses…not to mention one of those hokages was still alive.

"Minato, it doesn't work if you don't relax," Miku said gently.

"I am relaxed," Minato responded agitatedly.

"Just, close your eyes…and let the wind ruffle through your hair…" Miku said calmly, her eyes already closed. Minato tried to get as comfy as he could on a rock, and continued to listen to her voice. "Find your peace…your center….search yourself for your core….once you become one with nature…you can become one with your chakra…" Miku said soothingly.

Minato's mind flickered to the fact that Chakra is something you're genetically born with but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't have a fear of hieghts, but he was prepared to somehow snatch Miku if she did randomly fall. He hoped she wouldn't. He found it immensely difficult to just meditate. He wasn't confident that he himself had control of his abilities. He wasn't even sure if he had chakra. Sure, he'd woken up in what seemed to be ninja clothes…but that didn't mean he was a good ninja. For all he knew, he could be a horrible one. HE already had issues with throwing Kunai and Shuriken. He was no where near talented with a sword although Miku kept insisting he try using twin set of Wakizashi since that would allow him to defend himself from far away and close up.

Minato figured he probably should get a better handle on blade usage. Especially since he wasn't sure about relying on his chakra which seemed absent at the moment. With a sigh, Minato tried to search his mind for a place of peace. Miku was right about one thing, constant worrying wouldn't solve anything. If He was to be stuck on this rock for an hour or two, he may as well formulate a possible plan to make sure Miku didn't get accidentally killed. Not to mention, they still had the minor test to perform.

His nose got a little itchy after a bit of time. The warm sun was high in the sky, and Minato knew he should've put on sun screen. He opened his eyes to tell Miku that they probably should if they didn't want to look like a pair of human tomatoes but his azure eyes widened. Miku wasn't in her place on the Third's nose. With a sudden jolt, Minato panicked, his thoughts instantly flying to the fact she fell and died. He stood up too quickly, and lost his balance. With a startled yelp he found himself plummeting forward. He felt whooshing wind and closed his eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for a painful death. He found himself caught instead in middair and he looked up, or tried to, crane his neck and found himself being pulled by strong arms back to the ground above the Hokage stone faces. With his heart beating wildly, and the sudden burst of adrenaline from that near death experience, Minato became face to face with none other than the third Hokage, a man with a scar over the bridge of his nose, and a man with silver hair, and a headband over one eye. Minato swallowed.

"Ah-….than-thanks…" he said, his voice evidently shaky. He glanced momentarily back at the stone faces.

"Don't mention it," the silver haired man said with a lazy tone but Minato felt like there was more emotion behind it. He couldn't detect what it was though.

"Ah…I…I'm so sorry," Minato stood up suddenly and bowed politely, flustered. The three ninja looked at each other and then Minato.

"Sorry?" The Sandaime asked, holding his pipe in one hand and arching a brow.

"My friend and I, we were meditating on the stone faces…it was her idea and-" Minato would've blabbered more but the Sandaime chuckled.

"Ah, so that's what you were doing, you looked so peaceful, I thought it'd be a shame to move you, but then you randomly jumped up, as though stricken by lightning and lost your footing. Kakashi here, promptly saved you, but may I ask, what is your name?" he said good naturedly.

"I'm…I'm not in trouble am I? Miku didn't get in trouble, did she?" Minato couldn't keep the wound up panic out of his tone.

He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked at the Sandaime.

'There was no one else here. It was only you," Sandaime said gently.

"She left?" Minato groaned.

"Son, what is your name?" the Sandaime continued.

"…Minato…" Minato finally said with a sigh.

He saw the other ninjas exchange glances.

"Minato?...what's your last name?" Sandaime pressed. Minato's mouth went dry. He hadn't thought of that. His last name? He didn't HAVE a last name as far as he knew at the moment. He wieghed his options. Come out about his apparent amnesia …or feign innocence or just politely decline the freakin' hokage his last name.

"Do…Does it matter what my last name is?" Minato finally asked, politely but perplexed.

The sandaime seemed to ponder his response. "Well, it is a good thing for yourself to know, I would think, especially if you're entering the Chuunin Exam," Sandaime said casually.

Minato's eyes widened. "oh, you got the….the paperwork?"

"Yes, and you've all been cleared for the exam. I will see you in two week's time…" the Sandaime said, with a pleasant nod of his head.

"Ah…we were told…we have…a…a minor test of ability?" Minato pressed.

The sandaime nodded. "Yes, it was issued this morning. Where are you staying while here? I'll have someone send it to you," and Minato gave him their location. "Summer Leaf Inn, what a pleasant place to stay, and if I recall, amazing hot springs, and wonderful ladies…and…well," and Minato could've sworn a blush crossed the old man's face.

Minato felt like the silver haired ninja was drilling holes into his skull with his laid back, cyclops stare. It made Minato feel uncomfortable. He supposed ninjas not from this village would get this stare, but still.

"I'm sorry for causing you all trouble," Minato sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his black pants with a sigh.

"Not at all. It was a pleasure to meet you, Minato," Sandaime said cheerfully. Minato gave him a small smile.

He saw something flicker in all their eyes when he did that, and feeling suddenly self conscious, he looked at the ground, replacing the small smile with a small thin line.

"Have you been here before,to the Hidden Leaf?" the man with the scar on his nose finally piped up softly.

"Ah…no…this is my first time," Minato sighed honestly.

"In that case, Kakashi, you're not busy, and it'll do you good to get your nose out of those…books for a while. Why not take Minato around the area? Show him some things? Help him get to know our village a bit better?" the Sandaime said oh so casually.

Minato wondered why the old man was being so casual. It was evident that something was up in the air, but Minato didn't know what to do about this weird stifling feeling. He nodded instead.

"It's settled, then, let's go," Kakashi said curtly and turned on his heel. Minato blinked.

"Wait, no…I have to go train with the others, it's ok," he hastily declined. Sandaime's smile seemed to suddenly get wider.

"Oh ho? Train hmm? Well, forget about later. Go and show Kakashi what you know…" the Sandaime said.

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi is currently still trying to train his other ninja…and not only that, but these three have entered after the first rounds have been elliminated already…they're entering too late!" the scar faced one said agitatedly.

Minato blinked. "Wait, what?"

Kakashi looked at Minato. "We accepted your case, but it is a most peculiar one. It's stated in it that you and your team hadn't had a chance to complete your Chuunin exam for your village, but you have the village approval to compete in this final one…I admit the numbers may be a bit off but in this part, you don't need all three cell members in order to compete. We will see since there seems to be one of you will have to stay out this year…there aren't enough opponents for all three of you, and we apologize," he said.

"So…we're jumping in the middle?" Minato asked blankly.

Sandaime looked at him, "You do know this, yes?"

"…Of course," Minato gave him a small waning smile. "Escuse me, I really have to go…I'll see you aro-"

He felt Kakashi grab his arm. With a strange sparkly like killer backround, Minato found himself intimidated by Kakashi's next words, "No. There is so much that I have yet to know about you, and we should probably take care of your preliminary requirement, neh? So let's get along and go have a nice day, since my pupil is resting for the day."

Minato was dragged off by Kakashi while the third hokage and the scar faced ninja watched.

"Think he'll be ok?" the scar faced ninja asked worried.

"Him or Kakashi?" Sandaime puffed on his pipe.

"…both I guess…" the scar faced ninja replied.

"Well, no doubt, they'll be ok, unless Kakashi eats him alive. Poor son, Minato looked like he was about ready to blow over in a house of cards," Sandaime said conversationally. "I am curious to see…what this Minato is up to."

"Lord Hokage, you don't think?"

"…Without DNA testing, there is no way to know for sure…" The old man puffed on his pipe. "…but I recognize him..even if his hair is in a ponytail now…he looked just as young as ever…."

"…But that's not possible. It must be an imposter," the scar faced man protested.

"Patience, Iruka, patience," Sandaime said gently. "Whoever that man is, I got no killing intent. None whatsover. I can barely even feel his chakra. I'm not even sure he has any. We coul be mistaken. That is why it is better to wait, and let things unfold," and with that, the Sandaime left. Iruka was left standing alone and he put his hands in his pockets.

"…I don't trust him…that's all…" he murmured quietly. He swallowed but then he left as well.

**A/n: this chappy was long I know. I really like where this is going. ^_^ review or just read, I love comments though. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Uzamaki Again

Adventure 4: Meeting Uzamaki again!

Minato allowed himself to be dragged off by Kakashi. Kakashi's grip slackened on him though as quickly as it had tightened. Minato rubbed his arm and shoulder, trailing after Kakashi.

"So…um…you're….Kakashi?" Minato said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep. That's me, and you're Minato, correct?" Kakashi said in his laid back tone.

"…Yeah," Minato felt it best to keep the amnesia part to himself.

Minato was going to ask another question but it seemed as though Kakashi wanted some quiet. Minato peeked over Kakashi's shoulder to find that Kakashi was reading a book. He followed Kakashi to the training grounds. Looking around puzzled, Minato realized that the Sandaime must've been serious about the whole training thing. Minato bit his lip. Kakashi was no doubt a Chuunin level already at least. Minato wondered what Kakashi planned on having him do. He didn't have long to wait before Kakashi turned to him, his nose still in his book though.

"…I'm going to do a little exercise with you, don't worry, it won't be a real match. The goal of this …is to get both of these," Kakashi spoke, and as he spoke, he reached into a back pouch and pulled out two tinkling bells.

Minato eyed the bells. It seemed like an odd exersise but he wasn't going to question Kakashi. It seemed reasonable enough. No where near as dangerous as a death match. Minato's concern lay though with the fact that while he was fit, he hadn't much practice pulling ninja moves. He'd watched Miku demonstrate some fighting skill and knew a little from her…and that brought his mind back to her mother and grandmother. He felt his stomach sink. He didn't distrust Miku, he believed she left a note…but what if the contents were vague? He should've checked it first, but it was too late now. Minato eyed the bells, suddenly feeling like more than just the bells were being weighted now.

Minato stood in the grass, the small stream to his left, trees surrounding them, and the three logs to Minato's far left. He waited for Kakashi to put away his book.

Kakashi didn't.

"Er….escuse me," Minato began politely.

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed, his eyes not peeling at all from the page of whatever it was that he was reading. Minato read the back cover, and read: Make Out Paradise.

"W-well…er…if the training is …commencing…shouldn't you…uh…you know…put away the book?" Minato began, politely as ever and a bit timidly. He didn't want to be rude, but he was certain that reading and defending two bells was a bit much.

"Oh, no, carry on," Kakashi said breezily.

Ok, now Minato was certain that Kakashi was just looking down on him. Apparently he was cocky as hell, because he turned the page as he spoke and continued to read. The two bells were attached to the side of his pants. Minato knew he'd have to somehow untie them in addition to simply pulling them off. He wasn't good with chakra control, because he hadn't actually really practiced. _This is just…wonderful…_ Minato internally groaned.

Kakashi looked bored or rather, just not interested in Minato's prescense. Minato felt a bit miffed at that. He knew it was stupid, but he began to walk away. Kakashi didn't look up even after Minato had covered a good five to six yards between them.

Minato swirled suddenly, his heart picking up, as he began to charge towards Kakashi, pulling his fist back into a punch just to see if Kakashi would do something other than just read that stupid book. Kakashi dodged Minato's punches easily and Minato was irked when he did a sweeping kick and Kakashi simply hopped back a few steps and looked completely indifferent. He even turned to another page.

Minato had good patience. Really, he did, but this guy…he was really getting on Minato's nerves. "At least humor me, and pretend to take me seriously," he said finally, crisply.

Kakashi turned to another page in his book. Minato sighed. He really wasn't in the mood. He felt like he was the only one working up a sweat. He didn't feel like training with someone who didn't want to. " Is that all you got?" Kakashi scoffed, turning to another page in his book.

Minato glared at him. "I'm not going to go all out on someone who's reading a damn book," he growled.

"…huh? But wouldn't that make your job …easier?" Kakashi said lazily.

"Easier?" Minato blinked. "Why would it make my job easier? The fact you're reading a book during this tells me two things. Firstly," he held up his middle finger and index finger in a V formation. "…that you're clearly not interested in this training …and secondly that you think you're loads better than me, and I'm not saying you're not."

Kakashi continued to read, the whole time. The whole time.

"…How observant of you," he said casually, turning yet another page.

Minato felt like a deflated balloon. "Go ahead and just fail me then," he said curtly.

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi asked, and he sounded almost humored, as he turned another page of that insufferably annoying little book. Minato just about had it with that book. It was seriously pissing him off. He didn't care if Kakashi was his superior. Reading a book during an excersise certainly had to be going against some code of battle conduct.

"..Well, why don't you? You're obviously convinced I can't beat you before we've even truly begun," Minato couldn't keep the slightly irked edge out of his tone.

"…But I never said you couldn't," Kakashi said lazily, as he turned yet another page.

Minato made a small strangled noise in his throat of exhasperation. "Ok, you know what," he threw his hands up in the air, "I'll go get the stupid test from someone who can take me seriously," and Minato turned away.

"Don't turn away, doing so will result in automatic disqualification," Kakashi said with a serious edge. Minato hesitated but kept his back turned to Kakashi.

"Really? It seems like I already am," Minato said edgy.

"…This decision affects not just you, but those on your team as well," Kakashi continued.

"I was told that we don't need a team for the finals," Minato retorted. He still kept his back to Kakashi, and he had his hands in his pockets.

"That is not this moment. It isn't about thinking ahead, but in the moment. At this moment, if you leave, it will affect not just you, but your teammates as well. Your disqualification will disqualify them automatically, after all, you did enter under…unusual circumstances to begin with," Kakashi replied, his tone as lazy as ever but with a hint of seriousness.

Minato turned to glare at Kakashi and saw that Kakashi was still involved in his book. Despite his whole speech about Minato's decision affecting his team, Kakashi was still absorbed in that stupid book.

"I don't want the test from you," Minato said calmly.

"… Emotions are not an option. This is a simple logical game. Do you stay…or do you sacrifice the hard work of your entire team for your own selfishness?" Kakashi spoke still lazily but with the air of someone who was talking to a five year old tantrum throwing brat.

"You want me to stay…but you don't give me any respect," Minato balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"Then… earn it." Kakashi didn't look up at Minato still. Minato wondered if that damn ninja was really cocky or if he was really asking to get punched. Minato sighed. Despite his urge to leave, he didn't want to dissapoint Miku. She had worked hard. Despite his gut feeling telling him something bad would happen if they stayed in this tournament, he grudgingly turned and faced Kakashi from a safe distance. Kakashi hadn't looked up once from his book. Minato grit his teeth.

He didn't even know if he wanted to earn respect from someone so…disrespectful. Still, he mused that Kakashi did have a point. Minato took a deep breath. He knew if he used chakra it would be helpful. He just didn't know how. Since it was evident that Kakashi wasn't going to make any moves, Minato went in once more with kicks and punches. Kakashi dodged every single one and Minato drew back, panting. He already felt a bit tired. He didn't know why, he hadn't even done that much. He felt a bit heavy though, like some foreign weight was being pressed onto him from all sides, making him a bit sluggish. With a grunt he swept in for another kick but Kakashi was just as evasive as ever.

Minato clenched his fists at his sides, backing up a bit and catching his breath. Ok, Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him, and yet he was able to dodge so easily! Minato knew he'd have to use chakra. That must be what Kakashi was waiting for after all. Minato thought to Miku, and how she worked so hard. She had no chakra but she was diligent and she was strong in her own right. Thinknig about that, Minato realized that having chakra would make someone cocky, but not having chakra would instantly cause a ninja to underestimate a non-chakra user. That could be his vantage point.

Minato went in for another swindle kick but as Kakashi was deftly blocking with one arm single handledly, Minato took some ninja stars and threw them by Kakashi's feet. This caused Kakashi to hop back, and as he was moving, Minato's hand outstretched for the bells. Kakashi was forced to look away from his book because Minato was using every bit of his speed in this one simple attack. If Miku didn't need chakra to prove her strength, he'd honor that by using his own strength as well!

With the wind whistling through his hair, Minato found himself winded on his back. He let out a groan as he back hit the dirt and coughed a little. Rolling to his side, and catching his breath, he looked to Kakashi who was standing a little ways away from him. "Come now, is that all you got? Why don't you fight me like a _real_ ninja?" Kakashi said boredly, as he turned another page in that goddamn book.

Minato grit his teeth, getting to his feet. "Fight like a real ninja …huh," Minato drew himself to his full height. He dashed at Kakashi again, and Kakashi seemed to sigh from boredom, but Minato knew what he had to do. He forced Kakashi to draw a kunai out to block the ninja stars and then he swung in for a punch. Kakashi easily deflected and Minato did his best to block the sudden rapid punches to his face. Kakashi caught Minato off guard with a swindle kick and Minato found his face in the dirt. Dragging himself to his feet, he coughed a little, and all of a sudden he felt winded again due to a punch to his gut, and let out a groan as he let out a small gak as he found himself skidding backwards. Rolling in the dirt, he sneezed and wheezed a little. Struggling to his feet he looked to Kakashi who stood a few yards away, and he was reading his book as calmly as ever.

Minato glared and he felt hopeless. He hated that feeling. How the hell was Kakashi able to still read that damn book? Minato crouched and his hand brushed against a small hilt on his right side. He looked to it and realized he still had a Wakizashi that Miku had let him borrow.

_ Before they left the Inn, Minato noticed Miku tying her hair up into two little buns on her head. She turned to Minato then and held out a small Wakizashi. It was silver handled, and there was an ivory design of lines on the hilt. The small leather scabbard was black with a golden symbol that Minato didn't recognize. Minato looked to it in confusion. _

_ "What is this?" he asked curiously._

_ "I told you didn't I? I think you'll find this useful…It's special that one. It belonged to my father…" Miku said with a small sad smile. "I feel like since you don't particularly like to rely on your chakra, that will serve you well in your hand to hand contact…" _

_ Minato took it politely. "Ah…thank you…I …I don't like having weapons usually but this will work I suppose…it's light," and Minato sucessfully tied the small sword to his waist. _

_ "I'm letting you borrow it for our training…I'll need it back after training," Miku said, grinning. "That is a memento of my father…It's all I have of him," and she smiled._

_ "Why are you letting me…use it then?" Minato asked._

_ "I feel like it is in good hands, with you," Miku said still smiling warmly. _

_ Minato rested his hand on the hilt of the wakizashi. "Entrusting this to me… You don't have to , you know…" He said, and he was prepared to return it but Miku held up her hand._

_ "No, I want you to hold onto it. It is …I feel it is suited for you," she said. Minato noticed something amidst sadness and sorrow flicker in her eyes but he kept his mouth shut. He rested his hand instead on her head, and patted her._

_ "Thank you, very much," Minato smiled a small smile that was a small ray breaking through grey clouds._

_ Miku grinned at him after a moment of silence and tugged his arm. "Let's get going then! Good thing you aren't afraid of heights because we're going to a very high place!" and she tugged Minato along._

Minato pulled the scabbard from his waist, and held it now, ready to draw his blade. Kakashi continued to turn to the next page of his novel while Minato ran a hand over the scabbard, tracing the intricate markings sewn into the scabbard by hand. This blade was his close up combat weapon. Minato drew his blade, he didn't want any blood shed. He hoped it would help the other ninja to realize that he was taking this seriously…because although Minato didn't want to go on with this charade, he at the same time, didn't want to let down Miku and Alu. As Kakashi said, this was all in the moment. Kakashi kept his eyes in the book. Minato kept his attitude level although inside he was steaming quite a bit. He was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears. With his jaw set into a firm line, he crouched and then he charged in at Kakashi with a punch. Kakashi blocked as usual but Minato drew the blade quickly and Kakashi swirled with incredible speed and grace, managing to dodge the attack but Minato grinned. Kakashi landed lightly on his feet, like a cat, a few feet away and tutted.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get the bells," Kakashi tutted.

Minato grinned though. "Oh no, I got what I was looking for," he said smugly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He had been looking at his hand but it registered. His book poofed into a simple little twig. Minato had used a very small, simple, subsitution jutsu on Kakashi. Kakashi for the first time, looked up at Minato. His gaze was calm but Minato could've sworn he saw genuine surprise flicker through those otherwise finely firm features.

Minato felt oddly bubbly and light on his feet from his small victory. "I can't fight you head on, that's a given. But who said I had to just use my fists to get to my goal," and Minato grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously, holding the book in one hand and the other held onto the blade.

Kakashi was indeed taken aback. He hadn't expected Minato to pull a move like that. Since he'd just been obviously punching and kicking up to this point, Kakashi had been convinced he couldn't really use chakra that well. Yet he'd pulled this off. Kakashi grinned through his mask. Things were getting interesting.

"You got my book."

"Yep. I did. Now, it's my bargaining chip," Minato pocketed the book into his pouch. No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he felt a prescense behind him. With a gasp, he swirled. Kakashi came in full throttle, landing a kick at Minato's twin arm block. Minato felt himself skid back from the force of the kick.

With a grunt he skidded back but it seemed like some sort of gear switched on Kakashi. He went at Minato quickly with his own series of punches and kicks. Minato tried to keep his footing but Kakashi wasn't going easy. Minato felt the wind whistling by his head and ears and neck and even nose. Suddenly Minato found himself landing on his back as he was kicked out from underneith himself. Landing on the dirt hard on his stomach, he saw Kakashi deftly holding his kunai pouch…and the small book as well. Minato narrowed his eyes. "You- you went hard on me," he panted getting more than irritated. A split second later, Minato found himself somehow tied to a log. With a groan he shook his head, looking around. "Wh-what the hell?" He panted.

"Well, ready to call it quits yet? You were impressive I admit with that small surprise attack, but it is evidently clear that you still have a long ways to go…" Kakashi said, calmly opening up that book again and resuming to read it. Minato groaned. He didn't know much about jutsu beside what Miku had told him. To be honest he hadn't really practiced it either. He'd learn a thing or two about substitution from a scroll of Miku's father's but he didn't know how to really control his supposedly existent chakra. Miku had convinced him that he definently had it, but Minato's concern at the moment lay at what level or how much he actually had and how much it to spare.

Minato didn't want to give up yet. Miku and Alu were both counting on him. He realized that it'd be best for him to sit out of the Chuunin exam. "I- I won't give up!"he declared fiercely. It seemed his declaration wasn't impressive enough for Kakashi to get his nose out of his book. Minato grit his teeth. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Why won't you give up? If you are defeated here, then your team mates will be affected as well, but what's the point of wasting your little energy you have left?" Kakashi inquired, as he flipped to another page of his book, standing in front of Minato. Minato struggled with the ninja wire that was tight around his sides, arms and wrists. It hurt if he struggled to much and so he ceased.

"You're right. There is little energy that I have left…" Minato said, looking at Kakashi with a fiercely intense azure gaze. He saw Kakashi's single onyx eye shift from the page and make eye contact with him. Minato increased his fiercely determined glare. "…I watched Miku train…for the last few weeks…every day…"

_Minato (still Nato at the time) was waiting for Miku at her training ground as she had asked him to meet her on day 5 of training. He sat cross legged on the bench, waiting for Miku to arrive. Miku did arrive and with a battle cry as well which startled Minato out of his seat. He fell off and just barely blocked a powerful round-house kick. _

_ "Hyaaa!" she exclaimed fiercely. _

_ Minato let out a small yelp and tumbled backwards landing on his butt. Miku straightened and laughed. "Come on, you slow poke. We gotta get to training. I only have a few weeks left until we embark out, you know!"_

_ "I- I know…um…Miku…I get why you want to and all but….I think the first part of the Chunnin exams passed already," Minato said, sitting up._

_ "…Eh? The first part is in a few weeks, don't worry about it," she said airily. Minato had a strange feeling that she was witholding something from him but he chose to overlook it. After all, the first half of the exam hadn't actually begun yet as far as he knew . __1_

_ "I don't know is all," Minato sighed._

_ "Look, Nato, I understand your concern but we can totally handle this ok? You need to trust in your ability! I know I am," and Miku showed off one of her air kicks. _

_ "Physical strength isn't the entire deal," Minato pointed out. _

_ Miku grinned, "You're right. But you know, if you have something worth fighting for, then I'm sure you can find the strength within yourself." She offered a hand to Minato to help him stand up with a smile on her face. _

_ "For me," she said, "It's not about the chakra that makes me strong."_

"For me," Minato said, gazing at Kakashi levelly, "It's not about the chakra that makes me strong…"

_"It's about my strong will, ambition, and guts to never give up!"_

"It's about watching my comrades and their strong wills, ambitions…and their guts to never give up!" Minato declared.

Kakashi felt a light breeze, and some leaves whisper past Minato's face, his determined gaze locked on Kakashi's own poker face. Kakashi closed his book after a moment of silence. "Is that all you have to say?" he finally said calmly.

Minato gulped. "It is," he said strongly, "I know that I let them down…I couldn't get the bells from you, but I accept responsibility. Whatever consequence results as my failure, is my burden alone!" Minato said fiercely.

"Is that so…but your burden is also your fellows…your wieght is shared equally, otherwise the balance is disrupted," Kakashi said calmly, turning a page in his book. He was a bit close and Minato thought he detected a hint of sadness in Kakashi's tone. He swallowed.

"…There are some burdens…that can be shouldered alone…in this instance, it's my fault for not being …sharp enough to get the bells…my team mates shouldn't have to pay the price…for my own shortcomings," Minato said quietly. He looked at the ground. A small bird landed on the log next to him and began to flap its small wings at him.

"But they do, because that's what it means…" Kakashi trailed off.

"…what it means?" Minato asked puzzled.

"…to be a team," Kakashi said conclusively.

Minato shifted a bit, from foot to foot, his heart rate having returned to normal from the earlier sparring. "This…I get your rules… I do…but I'm sorry…I don't agree…why should they have to pay the price for my shortcomings, it's not fair to them…" he said, his voice tired.

"…Following rules are important... those who fail to are lower than scum…but those who do not care for…and support their fellows…are lower than that…" Kakashi said in response. Minato's eyes widened. Kakashi's tone was level but Minato could sense a deep sorrow in those words he spoke.

Minato felt like Kakashi zoned out and for whatever reason, he didn't know why. He waited and finally he saw Kakashi walk over to him and untie him from the log. "You …pass," and with that, Kakashi poofed away before Minato could speak.

Minato felt a wave of relief but he also felt some waves of something else…he sank to his knees. He'd passed the test? Miku and Alu would still be able to compete. Minato felt a mixture of emotions. Relief and tension were the main two. He didn't know why he was being tested if only two of the three could enter…maybe to see who would be better suited for this year? Minato's curiousity for the strange silver haired ninja only grew. He couldn't forget the tone of voice that Kakashi had used towards the end. He may have been able to fool others with his laid back tone…but that pain in his tone had been too real. Whatever exhasperation Minato had for Kakashi evaporated. Now he just wanted to know him more.

Minato rubbed his arm, and heard a familiar male voice calling him. "Oi, Mina-chan~ there you are!" he heard Usagi say cheerfully, jogging over to him.

"Ah, Usagi…where are the others?" Minato asked curiously.

"Eh, well, they went to do training of their own. Where have you been? This morning I was with Alu but Miku said that you were so peaceful meditating that she didn't want to disturb so she came back early. It's…almost one now. You've been gone for a few hours. What have you been up to?" Minato began to walk away with Usagi as Usagi chattered away.

"…I was given my preliminary exam just now," he confessed.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "and?"

"…and I passed," Minato replied with a shrug.

"That's great! Miku has hers tomorrow morning. She's psyched you know," Usagi said cheerfully. Minato paused midstep.

"…I'm worried about her…what if they find out and she can no longer compete?" Minato said quietly.

Usagi quieted down as they headed away from the training grounds. "That's what Alu's helping her out with," he said finally.

"hmm? How?" Minato asked, his interest piqued a little.

Usagi shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside Minato and as they entered into the busy village square. "Dunno…she siad it's a secret," he replied. "Ah! I know how we should celebrate! Here! Have some Ichiraku Ramen!" and with that, Minato found himself tugged into a small ramen place.

"Eh, but I'm not that hungry! Really!" he protested.

"Nonsense! This is Ichiraku! Finest ramen from all around!" Usagi said gayly, and he plopped Minato into the stool next to him.

"What kind of ramen to do want?" Usagi asked, waving over the old man Ichiraku.

"…Um…I dunno…uh…Pork Ramen sounds ok…" Minato said a bit overwhelmed by Usagi's bright energy.

"Alrighty then! Two porks on me!" Usagi said with a grin. Minato sighed.

"Ah! It's you!" He heard a familiar voice say with surprise.

Minato's heart stopped. He slowly turned away from Usagi, who was babbling about the many kinds of Ramen. He came face to face with a spikey blonde haired, orange jump suited, blue eyed, whiskered face kid... Who was evidently here with the scar faced man from earlier on the hokage stone faces.

"Iruka Sensei! This is that guy, Sparky I was telling you about!" Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Minato. "Why the hell did you run yesterday? You really gave me the slip, huh, mister?" Iruka in the meantime, was eyeing Minato as though he was not to be trusted.

Minato gulped. This was awkward.

Just then, another voice entered the party.

"Come on, Naruto, we have to get going," and a familiar red tear streaked face with spiky white unruly mane popped his head into the small shop to come face to face with Minato's wide eyed gaze.

Ok, this was _incredibly_ awkward.

_1__[A__**/N: At this point in time, Minato is referring to the written portion of the exam. At this point, it will be commencing, and the 3 day exam is already near. For those confused on the time period for this; the time that Minato and Miku finally start on their journey to the Hidden leaf and arrive, is literaly a day after the first half of the CHunnin Exams already ended. That's why there are references to Naruto meeting Jiraiya and Minato having met Kakashi etc. ]**_

**A/N: Pushover by Manafest was great for the Minato beats Kakashi for a moment scene. I enjoyed the song, "The Guts to Never Give Up " Naruto OST as well. It's Miku's theme now. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! I am trying to stick to the manga and anime etc. Things will change since Minato is alive but I am glad for those who read it. Reviews are wonderful, just a simple one of encouragement or perhaps, some suggestions for who of the 3 should enter the chuunin exams…and who should be paired with who. For now though, enjoy! Kushina I don't know if she'll be alive or not yet, please, anyone if you'd like, let me know if you'd like to see her alive. If none of you tell me your views,that's fine. I'll still make a decision. But I do love reviews all the same. J I am currently doing a drawn version of the written story too xD Just for fun. **


	5. Chapter 5: Life Lesson Learned

Adventure 5: Life Lesson Learned! Importance of Teamwork!

Minato's entire mouth went dry. He felt so awkward. Usagi looked from him to the others curiously. "You all know each other?" he asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly. " Yeah! I…I met him by chance while I was doing a mission," he explained. "I wonder though, why'd you run from me yesterday?" Naruto said, jutting out his lower lip into a small pout.

Minato swallowed. All four pairs were on him from all directions, including Mr. Ichiraku's and now Minato felt like melting into a small pile of goo and sinking through the cracks. Minato was saved face when suddenly Alu came barging into Ichiraku very gregariously.

"The whole gang is here! I knew I'd find Bunny-chan here!" Alu said jokingly, plopping into a stool between Minato and making Usagi move over one. Miku stood politely on the side since there were no more seats. Minato was about to respond when he felt a rush of wind and saw Jiraiya next to Miku instead.

"Why, hello there, little lady, you with these fine folks?" the great pervy sage said and Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, they're my team," Miku said with a small smile.

"Here, Miku, you can sit here," Usagi said with a grin, and stood from his stool. Meanwhile Naruto grinned hugely, bubbly from the sudden turn of events. Iruka continued to be silently observant. Minato watched the sage and finally stood. Everyone went quiet. Minato looked at the toad sage dissaprovingly.

"Please, refrain a certain distance from my companion," Minato said politely but with warning in his tone. Jiraiya may have been taken aback because Minato noted the pause in Jiraiya's smile.

"Ah, it's ok Sparky," Miku said cheerfully. She turned to Naruto and smiled. "Oh, you're a young one, aren't you?"

"I'm 13!" Naruto said indignantly huffy. "I'm a full fledged ninja! Believe it!" He adjusted his head band with a smug grin. "What village are you all from?" Naruto asked curiously.

Miku smiled. " My name is Fujihara Miku, and I'm unofficial."

"Unofficial?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

"Mhm, it means that I am trying to join a village but have not actually been a part of a village as indepthly prior to this one," she explained. "My pops and granpa were ninjas of the Hidden Leaf…and now…now I want to continue that family tradition!" she said proudly, tapping her headband which was now tied around her arm. The head band was crimson, a unique color since most headbands were typically blue.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto…and I'm going to be the next Lord Hokage!" He said this proudly puffing out his chest. Jiraiya made a face and poked his pupil in the cheek.

"Not unless we get going, you're not!" he said with a condenscending tone.

Naruto pouted. Iruka stood up and set the money on the counter. "I'll take my leave, good luck with training Naruto," he said with his usual smile and pat on Naruto's head. He quickly left before anyone could do anything.

The silence of Iruka's sudden absense was broken when Mr. Ichiraku announced that the two pork ramens were finished. Alu instantly began to pout. "I want some!" she said licking her lips, and she took Usagi's without waiting for his response. Minato pushed his own ramen over to Usagi.

"Mina-chan…" Usagi siad with tears in his eyes, clasping his hands in Minato's. Minato rolled his eyes, giving Usagi a raised eyebrow look. Usagi smirked and began to eat the ramen with vigor. In the meantime, Miku was sitting next to Naruto and Minato turned his attention away from the other two to face Naruto and Miku. Jiraiya was there too and Minato felt a small jolt when he made eye contact. Although Jiraiya looked calm, Minato knew he was being analyzed from every angle. Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, Minato stood up again. Miku looked to him.

"Minato?" she asked concerned. Minato smiled small.

"I…I have to use the toilet," he fibbed and he quickly exited.

Minato let out a breath he had been holding once he was out of Ichiraku. He walked over to a stall across the way from the shop and leaned against the wooden pillar that held up one side of the small stall. The small stall had little necklaces with symbols of the various villages on them. Minato picked up the hidden leaf symbol one. What was this …feeling of sadness he felt? Usagi had mentioned how he had amnesia. That would explain a lot. Miku knew where she wanted to go…but Minato had not the foggiest idea. He felt uncomfortable around the whisker faced kid and the old toad sage. He didn't understand it. What was this feeling that bubbled and popped near the top but faded quickly as it came? He traced the necklace, hidden leaf emblem, with a finger as he allowed himself to wander in thought. The people bustled by. Minato felt like an ant in a sea of people. He didn't know anything about his past. He knew he was being protected by Usagi and the others…from too many questions. They were probably just as curious to learn about his past. A hidden leaf symbol…representing one's allegiance to a particular village. Minato's stomach flip flopped. He couldn't imagine being tied to one place until death. He wanted, he realized, to be able to travel. Why was he interested in traveling? Well, he wanted to help people, but not just in one place. He didn't want to be a ninja…which is why he wondered why he'd said yes. Ah …that's right. Seeing how hard Miku was trying made him want to give it a shot. But he knew he wasn't cut out for the Exam. It would be better if he didn't compete. He could be a spectator, but he didn't want to be a ninja. He regretted using that small substitition technique but it'd been harmless and required practically a drop of chakra. He realized that he would probably be better off learning better chakra control which was funny since, once again, he didn't want to be a ninja. He couldn't understand why Miku would want to put her life on the line for people she didn't even know. He was still holding the necklace when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a jolt, he whirled, pulled out of whatever it was he had been thinking.

Azure eyes met onyx ones.

"Good reflexes, but you'll have to be less jumpy," Jiraiya said pleasantly.

Minato was still a little tense but he managed to relax. "Oh…sorry, I'm just…" Minato ran a hand through his bangs. Jiraiya crossed his arms and gazed at Minato.

"You stressed about the Chuunin Exam? Heard from the old man that you were entering," Jiraiya said conversationally.

"Old man? That's funny, you're old too," Minato couldn't help but crack a smile, at Naruto's rude comment.

"I don't think I'll be entering," Minato said honestly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Ah…" Minato glanced back at Ichiraku, where the other three seemed to be eating.

"Oi, Sparky? Why not?" Naruto pressed.

"I was told only two spots…I'll let Alu and Miku enter," Minato responded with a shrug. He kept an eye on Ichiraku and saw Alu duck out of the flap and walk over to them.

"Whatch'yall talkin' 'bout?" she said with a grin.

"Hey, is it true that Sparky can't enter the exam?" Naruto asked Alu. Alu blinked.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I was told there are only two spots…I'm sitting out," Minato said with a shrug.

Alu frowned. "But, Usagi said you passed against your opponent," she said puzzled.

"Ah…well..that's..that was to keep you two in the running, not so much, myself," Minato said sheepishly. Jiraiya looked to Minato.

"Hmmm…so you're not going to enter then?" He asked.

"No." Minato shook his head.

Alu scratched her nose. "In that case…I'll ask the old man about letting you stay in the running, come on, we got this far, but we can't do it without you!"

Minato shook his head. "I will support you from the stands…I just don't want to cause problems," he said, holding up his hands.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked deep in thought- which for Naruto was the equivalent of having a tough bowel movement. "Hey mister, why not just train with me and the pervy sage!" He said brightly, snapping his fingers. Minato felt like that was bad idea. NO, he was positive it was a bad idea.

He shook his head but Alu was fast. "That sounds splendid! Alright, you train with the perverted hermit and his little yellow shortstack!"she said, clasping her hands together gleefully. "Miku and I will continue to train under Usagi…but this could be good for you!"

Minato looked at Alu like she was crazy.

"Look, he's a perverted hermit, but he also happens to be a really strong ninja," Alu said, placing one hand on her hip and waving the other one at Minato while lecturing. Jiraiya seemed to be nodding, grinning, and agreeing with everything she was saying although he did wince when he was called a perverted hermit, once again.

"We're going over to Konoha woods to do some meditation techniques…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah! He said he'd teach me a super awesome jutsu!"

"Minato, you should go, just come back this evening, ok? Go have fun~" and Alu skipped off before Minato could object. Minato found Naruto tugging at his arm.

"Alright! You can teach me some cool jutsu too, right Mister?" he said eagerly.

Minato shook his head. "I- I don't do ninja…stuff…" he confessed.

Naruto frowned. "Whatdy'a mean? You are a ninja right?"

Minato felt Jiraiya eyeing him. "…Naruto, don't bother him, let's focus instead on training," but Minato shook his head.

"You two go ahead and do your training," he said with a small smile. "I…I feel tired, I'm going to go lie down back at where I'm staying," and Minato turned away. He did feel oddly tired. Jiraiya didn't seem to be questioning Minato's declination but Naruto was much more invasive.

"Come on, what's wrong? We could use the company, it'd help the pervy sage to stay on track," Naruto whined.

Minato smiled but bowed away gracefully. With a sigh, Minato walked through the village streets aimlessly. He didn't have a goal in particular. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know what to expect. He felt like there was so much left unanswered. More than anything…what kind of ninja had he been? It concerned Minato because he understood that as a ninja with amnesia, he'd be in danger if other ninjas were trying to get intel…what if his village was out looking for him right now?

Minato felt a small head ache coming on. He didn't know where he wanted to go in particular. Everyone else was getting ready for the Chunnin Exam. Minato felt out of place but he knew that he was here to support Miku. Yeah, he was here to support Miku. What about after the exam? Minato hadn't thought that far ahead but he realized that the exam would be coming up quick…but once it was over…With another sigh, Minato somehow ended up by a small school. There was a swing in the front and Minato sat in it, resting his head against one of his arms as he held both ropes on either side of the swing. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be swayed a little, finding the motion to be peaceful. Just the moment.

**_Minato_**_…_

Minato opened his eyes, the sunlight warming his face through the rustling of the tree leaves he was under. There was another voice in his head?

_Who…who is there?_

Nothing responded and Minato deflated, his heart beating a bit faster than normal. It must've been in his head.

Minato looked to his left, and he saw the school. He saw a girl, sitting by the entrance. A girl with red hair that flowed to her waist, wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. She smiled warmly at Minato from where he was on his swing. Minato blinked.

The woman, whoever she was, was beautiful.

She waved to him, and he waved back as though in a daze. He felt like he'd seen her from somewhere before, perhaps a previous dream?

He tried to get up but found he couldn't. The woman he was watching got up and dusted herself off. She turned then and walked away towards the gate of the small school. Minato tried to get up but found he couldn't. She kept her back to him and faded from his sight. Minato found himself plummet into a world of black. Without being able to make a sound he felt himself falling…falling…until he felt a great force of impact.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself, sprawled on his back, the swing swinging and some kid hovering over him. The kid had brown somewhat spiky hair, and a blanket draped like a scarf around himself. He was gazing at Minato with his small black eyes, and blinked his toothy grin when Minato propped himself up on his elbows.

"Whatza?" Minato mumbled.

" You ok Mister? You sure fell off hard," the kid said, bending over and going eye level with Minato who glanced around to see that they were alone.

"Ah, shouldn't kids be in school?" Minato grumbled, rubbing a small bump on his head.

"Shouldn't adults be at work?" the kid replied levelly.

Minato sighed, " Touché," he said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Besides, no school today, it's a day off," the kid replied smugly.

"What are you doing then?" Minato shook his head, already heading for the gates of the school. The kid tagged behind him.

"Trainin'. I was gonna meet up with my two friends but they're busy today. I saw you asleep on the swing and thought it strange…you're not from around here are you? You look a lot like the fourth," the kid rambled.

Minato felt like he was talking to a younger version of Naruto.

"Ah, well, sorry kid but I'm no hokage," Minato shrugged.

"I can tell. You fell like an idiot offa that swing. No grace or tact whatsoever," the kid chirped.

Minato groaned. He had wanted peace and quiet and somehow he'd attracted this kid. He scratched his nose, walking away, and hoped that the kid would get the message that he wanted to be alone. Whatever dream he'd been having had left as quickly as it'd come. He looked back once at the school, at the spot where he'd felt he'd seen something. He couldn't remember, and no one was there. "Look kid, I'm busy, go play with someone-" He looked around and realized the kid had left.

"Huh," Minato scratched his head but he wasn't about to complain. So much was happening now. He wrapped his mind around the fact that in less than a month, Miku would be facing a real danger. Not even the opponent was the problem. It was the fact that Miku had no chakra. Usagi had mentioned that somehow, Alu would help Miku but how? Minato wanted to ask Alu but realized that she thought he'd gone to train with the pervy sage and Naruto. Minato didn't feel like training. He wasn't lazy, just not interested.

With a sigh, he was walking alongside a wooden fence when he noticed something odd. He looked around, feeling like he was being followed. When he continued to walk, he felt like it wasn't just him walking. His hair stood up a little on the back of his neck more of from awareness than fear. He glanced to either side and noticed that a bit of the fence was horizontal while the rest was vertical. "What the…heck?" he murmured, furrowing his eyebrow. Not only was it not vertical like the rest of the fence, it looked a little lumpy….and it had feet as his eyes traveled down. He was tempted to poke it.

He weighed his response, because the off bit of the fence was obviously a little kid. He finally scratched his head and he poked it in the stomach. He pulled the blanket deftly away and came face to face with the same kid from before, whose eyes were closed.

"I can see you, you know," Minato said, with raised eyebrows.

"Rats, foiled again! That just means I have to work on my stealth!" the kid said, and took his blanket back from Minato. He was grinning though and didn't look too upset at having been caught.

"Listen, kid, you shouldn't hang around someone you don't know," Minato sighed.

"Eh, but Naruto said you were a cool guy! Mysterious but cool!" the kid responded.

Minato arched an eyebrow. "He told you about me?"

"Yep! I always ask him to tell me about his adventures…" The kid grinned and fell into step next to Minato who had been starting to walk away. Minato didn't try to budge the kid from his side. He didn't think even a crow bar would pry this kid away from him.

"Well, I'm not that interesting…you'd be better off following the old man Hokage around or something," Minato said with a shrug.

He saw something flicker in the kid's eyes. "Ah, I don't feel like following him around anymore…"

"Anymore? You mean you used to all the time?"

"Well…I wanted to earn respect from the villagers...you're not a hidden leaf ninja so you wouldn't know…would you, Mister?" the kid said, kicking a pebble.

" No, I wouldn't…what is it that I don't know?" Minato replied, walking slow enough to allow the kid to follow him.

"…I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru…. The old man…is my grandpa," the kid said finally. Minato found this interesting. Why did the kid sound so sad though?

"You don't sound particularly happy about it," Minato said gently.

"No…I mean…I like being the honorable grandson of the third…it's just…I want people to see me for me…not for …being in my grandpa's shadow," the kid replied.

Minato scratched his head. "Right, so you going to be hokage then too?"

Konohamaru looked at Minato with fierce determination. "You bet I will! When the day comes, I will fight Naruto for the spot of hokage!"

Minato chuckled.

Konohamaru looked at him puzzled, "Why are you laughing."

"Nothing, it's just… you seem so determined…this must be what it means to have the guts to never give up," Minato rufffled Konohamaru's hair with a grin on his face. He didn't know why he was in a good mood, but the kid looked like he needed some cheering up. Minato didn't feel he was the right person to go to for this. Konohamaru grinned at Minato though, his eyes alight with a glow of raw happiness.

"Yeah!"

"Anyhow, aren't your parents worried about you?" Minato asked.

Konohamaru's face fell.

"They're dead…so's my gran…" he looked at the ground again. "I spend time with my uncle…Sarutobi Azuma…or…or my gramps…"

"Azuma? Is he old too?" Minato joked.

"mhm! But he's wicked cool. He can use wind style chakra to cut!" Konohamaru said proudly.

"Chakra is based on the elements..huh…" Minato said, as he recalled this from a discussion he'd had with Miku.

"What chakra are you mister?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"I don't really…do ninja things," Minato confessed.

"Oh…but…you must be a ninja!" Konohamaru pressed.

Minato noted his Inn up ahead and wondered how to lose the kid. He didn't want to be rude, but he really needed some time to himself. He was going to distract the kid when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought you went trainin' with Naruto and the Toad Sage," Miku stood alone, holding a bonbon and looking curiously at Minato. Konohamaru looked around Minato and saw her as well.

"Oh, she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru pressed.

Miku blushed lightly and Minato shook his head, looking exhasperated. "No, she's just one of my team members," he explained.

"I thought you just said you weren't a ninja," Konohamaru asked puzzled.

"He's a ninja when he wants to be," Miku giggled, clapping Minato on the shoulder.

"Eh…but…that's not right," Konohamaru said puzzled still.

"Why not? I don't have to be a ninja 24/7," Minato replied.

"…But being a ninja isn't just about doing jobs and then going home…it's a life style. It's…it's what it means…to be a true ninja," Konohamaru protested.

"Being a ninja sounds fun, but it's dangerous," Minato replied, and Miku handed him a bon bon. Minato was going to decline but Miku put one in his hand anyways. She took off one of her bonbons and offered it to Konohamaru who took it graciously and chomped into it with fervor.

"There are those who say being a ninja means being a tool…" Miku said quietly.

Minato and Konohamaru looked to her and she gave them a small smile.

"…But I don't think so. It depends on how you want to view it," she ate her bon bons and tossed the stick into a nearby trash can. Konohamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah! What she said!" he said.

"Hey, Minato, did Usagi already tell you…my exam is…tomorrow morning?" Miku asked.

Konohamaru noted the change in atmosphere. "Ah, I'll leave you to talk to your lady friend, let's chat again sometime mister!" and he saluted, before running off.

Minato watched Miku give the kid a small wave and he turned his attention back to her. "Yeah, I heard," he replied.

She nodded. "Well, Usagi and Alu have gone off for the rest of the day. Alu wanted to be just rest and relax…tomorrow decides if I can enter or not…" she said and Minato knew she was trying to sound braver than she felt. He frowned. He'd just gone through an exam to make sure that she and Alu could stay in the running. He didn't want Miku to have to do this alone.

"I can come with you…maybe provide back up," he said helpfully.

"No, this is my fight," Miku said, with a small waning smile. "But thanks…it means a lot knowing you care," and she turned away, heading into the Inn. Minato followed her.

"You shouldn't have to do this alone," he protested.

"You worry to much, I'll be fine," she unlocked the door to her room. "You wanna come in? I'll put on some tea," and she stepped aside. Minato entered and Miku closed the door behind her.

"Still…you shouldn't have to be…you shouldn't have to shoulder this all by yourself…especially since.." Minato's voice trailed off, but he took off his ninja sandals, and sat cross legged on a mat at the small low rectangular oakwood table in the center of the room.

"….since I don't have chakra," Miku said quietly, turning on the kettle.

Minato nodded. The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity but it was really just a few seconds. "This…this I'm sure…if we just talked to them…we can ammend the exam so that at least Alu or I can assist you…"

"Minato, I appreciate your concern…but there are some burdens that I must shoulder alone…"

"You're not weak, Miku, that isn't my concern…" Minato said gently. Miku kept her back to him as she got out two small cups. Minato's mind wandered to the earlier conversation he'd had with Kakashi.

_"For me," Minato said, gazing at Kakashi levelly, "It's not about the chakra that makes me strong…It's about watching my comrades and their strong wills, ambitions…and their guts to never give up!" Minato declared._

_ Kakashi closed his book after a moment of silence. "Is that all you have to say?" he finally said calmly. _

_ Minato gulped. "It is," he said strongly, "I know that I let them down…I couldn't get the bells from you, but I accept responsibility. Whatever consequence results as my failure, is my burden alone!" Minato said fiercely. _

"Whatever…consequence results as my failure…my shortcomings are my burden alone," Miku replied softly. "Thank you, Minato. Thank you for following me this far." Minato stood up and stood by the table. The words Kakashi had said echoed in his mind stronger than before.

_ "Is that so…but your burden is also your fellows…your wieght is shared equally, otherwise the balance is disrupted," Kakashi said calmly, turning a page in his book. He was a bit close and Minato thought he detected a hint of sadness in Kakashi's tone. He swallowed._

_ "…There are some burdens…that can be shouldered alone…in this instance, it's my fault for not being …sharp enough to get the bells…my team mates shouldn't have to pay the price…for my own shortcomings," Minato said quietly. He looked at the ground. A small bird landed on the log next to him and began to flap its small wings at him. _

_ "But they do, because that's what it means…" Kakashi trailed off._

"But your team shoulders your burdens as well…" Minato said softly, walking towards Miku until he was beside her. "That's what it means…."

_ "…what it means?" Minato asked puzzled._

"What it means?" Miku asked puzzled.

_ "…to be a team," Kakashi said conclusively._

"To be a team," Minato said conclusively, gently and strongly.

_Minato shifted a bit, from foot to foot, his heart rate having returned to normal from the earlier sparring. "This…I get your rules… I do…but I'm sorry…I don't agree…why should they have to pay the price for my shortcomings, it's not fair to them…" he said, his voice tired._

"I learned something valuable from my own exam….I got their rules, I just didn't agree…why should they have to pay the price for my shortcomings? It's not fair to them…" Minato continued, and he rested a hand over one of Miku's trembling ones. Her face was turned away from his.

_"…Following rules are important... those who fail to are lower than scum…but those who do not care for…and support their fellows…are lower than that…"_

"Following rules are important, and those who fail to are lower than scum, but those who do not care for…and support their fellows…are lower than that," Minato's voice trailed off in the back of Minato's mind as he echoed those words. He felt Miku begin to tremble and he instinctively hugged her to him. For the first time, he felt her crying softly into his arms. He sat down and allowed her to sit with him. She cried into his shoulder quietly and he patted her on the head soothingly.

"I- I just don't…w-want to let you…d-d-down…all of you…have been…th-there for me…I'm stronger…b-because I have you guys," Miku sniffled. Minato held her close –not romantically—but as a dear friend would.

"I know, and that's why…we want to be there for you," he said gently, wiping her tears from her eyes. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes with a small watery smile.

"I know…I just…I know what I'm doing is dumb…Usagi…Usagi already talked to me about it…earlier…you're all so concerned…I just…I just want to be strong…strong enough to protect what's important," she said, her voice wavering but a bit stronger.

"You are strong, Miku, you are," Minato said, resting his forehead against hers. "…Your mother is probably worried sick for you…as well as your grangran…"

Miku smiled a small watery smile. "My grangran is the one who told me…to n-never give up….to have the guts…to always believe in my dreams… she'll….she will help my mother…try to understand…why this is something that I have to do…" Minato moved away from Miku and grabbed a small tissue box, bringing it over to her. He handed it to her and she blew her nose a few times. "I'm sorry for cry-crying…I'm stronger than this," she said wavering again.

"You're scared, It's ok. But just know that you're not alone…Alu and I…we won't abandon you…if …if we fail…we'll at least fail together and with pride and dignity," Minato grinned at her.

Miku smiled, wiping her eyes. "As a team…right?"

Minato nodded as the kettle whistled. "Yeah, as a team."

After drinking the tea and talking about chakra a bit, Minato tucked Miku into her futon so she could take her nap. Her face wasn't tear streaked anymore but she'd given Minato a lot to think about. He had a gift…he had what other didn't…chakra…the ability to protect with this power…after that conversation, Minato became more determined…to be a ninja. For Miku's sake…and in order to do something good with his gift. He became more aprreciative and he wished that he could help Miku. Tomorrow's exam, he knew that he'd be backed up in his argument to not let Miku be alone.

He understood there would be times when one would need to be tested on individual abilities, and frankly, if Miku had had chakra, he wouldn't probably be as invasive of this exam they wanted to do. It was because she didn't that Minato was aware and wanted to help cover her blind spots. He went into his own room after. Leaning against the door, Minato knew that he'd have to kick his training into gear. He was ready. He'd get stronger in order to protect Miku and all those he cared about.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chappy. ~ Review. Next chappy is about Miku's mini-mission. It's a filler actually. After this there will be a time jump to Gambunta~ and his appearance so stick around. The Chuunin exams are closer than you'll think! I love reviews and I love followers BD. Also, I've decided that I'll leave it mystery whether Minato does compete in the Chuunin exam finals or not 3 ~ Read and Remark~**


	6. Chapter 6: Pass Or Fail!

Adventure 6: Pass….Or Fail!

Minato nervously fiddled with a strand of his now shorter hair. Usagi had cut his hair last night so it was now to his shoulders but workable. Minato fiddled with a bang currently, as he waited for Alu, Usagi, and Miku at the entrance to the Lord Hokage's office. They had been chattering away that morning and headed over to the red hokage building, after having a light breakfast of scrambled eggs. It was fitting, because those eggs weren't the only ones feeling scrambled in Minato's mind.

Miku and him and kept to themselves her little stress relief crying. Minato waited for them by the stairs. Caught up, they all began their ascent. "Alright Miku! You can handle this!" Alu said cheerfully.

Miku gave Alu a shy but determined smile. "I-I hope so."

Usagi fell into step with Minato while the two girls went ahead of them. Coming to the outside of the office, they stood awkwardly. No other ninjas were really around but a few were and Minato felt like they were giving all of them odd glances. It was to be expected, he mused.

Minato looked to give Miku back her Wakizashi. Miku took it and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Minato," she gave him small grateful smile.

"We're right behind you," Usagi said with a reassuring smile. Minato and Alu nodded. Miku looked at them all and bowed graciously. The door opened before she could speak.

"Fujihara Miku, you will enter alone," a man with a ciggarrette announced. He had spiky dark brown almost black hair, and Minato thought it struck him that he looked kinda like that kid…Konohamaru just older.

"Azuma?" Minato's question slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

Everyone, including Azuma, looked at him in surprise. Minato waved a hand awkwardly in front of himself. "Yes? You know me?" Azuma asked puzzled.

"N-no, not really…I met your nephew yesterday is all," Minato said sheepishly. Azuma nodded.

"You met Konohamaru…" he nodded. Minato thought he saw the glimpse of something like …dissapointment? Or distrust?

Azuma turned his attention away from them and to Miku. "I'm ready," Miku said determinedly.

"Pl-please, can't we at least hear what her …her exam is…with her?" Minato burst out politely but with tenacity.

"No, she will enter alone," they all heard the old man say calmly from his desk.

Minato looked levelly at the old man. "Please, at least for this," he started but Azuma cut him off.

"No butts. The hokage's orders are absolute," Azuma said calmly.

Minato backed down. Alu on the other hand, did the opposite. " Orders, Torders, I want to be there for Miku! If you want to stop me, then you'll have to just go and fight me, wont'cha!" she went into a battle pose.

Azuma looked from her to the hokage with a calm expression although Minato could sense a little bewilderment.

"…If she wants to put herself in danger for a simple little exam that she's not a part of…then you may knock her out gently, Azuma," The third said, puffing on his pipe nonchallantly.

Usagi instantly went on alert, blocking Alu from Azuma. "There will be no need for that, although, if you do make a move against her, I will defend her," he said firmly but breezily. Minato bit his lower lip. Miku was trying to be strong in light of things, but the lesson he'd learned from Kakash wouldn't go away. It wouldn't go away.

_Miku was practicing her kicks and punches on a tree stump. Minato sat on a blanket with a small picnic basket, munching on a sandwich while watching her. "Aren't you tired?" he asked, shading his eyes from the sun which was blaring hot. Miku was sweating profusely since she was burning in her workout versus Minato who was sort of just sitting and observing her. _

_ "I am, but," she panted, catching the towel Minato tossed to her and then the bottle of water, "there aint no rest for me!"she took a long drink._

_ Minato shook his head. "The exam sign up you keep talking about…is in a few days…"he said._

_ "I know…it's getting close…."Miku agreed. She wiped her brow with the towel before handing it back to Minato. "Thanks, now watch this…I call it, Hidden Leaf Spindle Kick!" and she twisted her body rather gracefully, delivering such a sharp blow to the piece of wood's center that it managed to leave a small crack. Minato's bit of sandwhich plopped out of his mouth from surprise. _

_ "You should see your face," she panted with a gleaming smirk. "I may not have discovered my chakra yet, but there are plenty of martial arts for those without chakra!" she proudly puffed out her chest. _

_ "You're really going at it, huh?" Minato said, actually a little awed at the crack she'd managed to make._

_ "Yep! I'm gonna be the best you know…As long as I have you and my other companions, I will be fine!" Miku panted, taking another drink._

_ "Who are your friends?" Minato asked curiously._

_ "That's…a secret. You'll meet them on our way or at the village gates," Miku grinned. _

_ Minato finished his sandwich. "Well, I'm going to head back, your mom needs help with the Inn log right?"_

_ "I'll catch up, you go on ahead." Miku said cheerfully. _

_ Minato sighed. Once Miku got an idea in her head, it was pointless to talk her away from it. He decided to leave her to her training. _

_ "Be careful."Minato said gently, packing up the food but leaving Miku's lunch wrapped up on the blanket._

_ "I will, remember, I'm stronger when it's for something worth fighting for," Miku said good naturedly._

He clenched his fists. "If you want to stop Alu from being there for Miku…then you'll have to go through both Usagi and I!" he declared, standing in front of both Usagi and Alu.

"If you three start to cause problems, I'll disqualify Miku from the exam all together, Minato, is that what you want?" the old man said calmly, puffing away on his pipe. Azuma was at attention, not quite sure whether to be in fight pose or not. Since the third hokage was obviously in a calm mood, Azuma wasn't in a complete danger mode stance. He was however, on the alert as well as Minato and Usagi. Alu looked to Miku who was looking at the ground.

"Please guys, I don't want to get disqualified, I'm happy for your concern though," Miku smiled smally.

"We don't want you disqualified either, Miku," Alu said, "…we just want to be there for you…"

"Miku, if you want to continue in this exam, step away from your companions and come in alone," the old man said. Minato locked eyes with Miku momentarily. They told him they didn't want to go into that room. Miku looked away and turned her back on them.

"I want to do this exam…" she said softly. "I…I have been training…preparing…."

"It will all pay off, now step in, I haven't got all day," The old man said calmly as ever, still puffing on his pipe.

"We're here for you! If going in alone is what you want, we won't press you," Alu said.

"Yeah," Miku swallowed. "Thanks guys," and with that she was escorted by Azuma into the room. The door was closed and the other three were ushered out from the building all together by another ninja.

"Ah, this bites," Alu yawned, about an hour later. They were all sitting outside at the foot of the steps, waiting for Miku to come out.

"Wonder what her exam is…" Usagi said quietly, allowing Alu to use him as a big pillow as she was leaning against his arm with her eyes closed. Minato was standing with his hands in his pockets, not sure either. He reached into the stomach pocket of his navy blue sweatshirt with a red swirly mark in the center chest area to find a small note. He didn't remember it being there before. He'd been given the new sweatshirt by Usagi and Alu the night before to add to his wardrobe as Alu and Miku put it.

He opened the note.

**_Dear Minato,_**

**_Thank you, for everything. Yesterday I was feeling sorry for myself but now I feel like I can take on the world. I have a lot to learn I know. I understand my shortcomings but you, Alu, and Usagi help cover for my shortcomings. I won't ever forget what you've done for me. A month ago when we met, you were just a shy dorky guy who helped out around my mother's Inn. Now look at us, off to become ninja. I wouldn't have guessed that you'd ever help me get this far. I feel fortunate. No matter what we face, I know we'll face it together. My destiny lies within the village of my Father and those who came before him. Thank you Minato, for everything. _**

**_ Sincerely, _**

**_ Fujihara Miku_**

**** "Whatcha got, Sparky?" Alu asked curiously, sitting up and stretching a little, yawning from boredom once more.

"Oh, it's just a little thank you note from Miku," Minato replied, folding it up and pocketing it in his pants pocket.

"Cool, Usagi, I'm hungry~" Alu poked Usagi in the arm who sighed in return.

"We'll eat after Miku comes out, it shouldn't' be long now hopefully," he said, pulling Alu's cheeks like she was a little kid.

"You two sure have known each other for a long time, huh?" Minato commented with a small tired smile.

"I've known Alu for about three years, yeah," Usagi replied.

" How'd you all meet?" Minato asked curiously. Alu grinned at him.

"That's a fun story, neh, Mr. Rabbit," she poked Usagi in the cheek. Usagi raised his eyebrows.

"Well for you maybe…at the time it was a pain," he rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

Usagi cleared his throat. "It was brisk autumn….I was on a mission for my village, sent to investigate a supposed haunting of an old temple on the east side of Land of Thunder's coast…"

_The weather was cold and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds. Usagi wore a dark robe like a monk's as he ran through the trees. He was on an important mission. To uncover the identity of the mysterious ghost that was haunting the old light house. He'd been sent on it alone, to uncover simple facts and then return to see if any higher level ninjas would be required. The intel so far he'd been given had been about a mysterious blue cloaked figure who was short and possible a girl although it appeared as gender neutral to all unfortunate souls to came across its path. He had been on the road for four days and was finally ready to sleep. He couldn't yet though. _

_ Arriving at the old lighthouse base, he walked around it, but sensed no other prescenses. He opened to door to the light and walked-_

"Miku's out!" Alu chirped, jumping up and waving excitedly, cutting off Usagi in the middle of his story. Usagi sighed. Minato gave him a sympathetic but amused glance. Usagi grinned and shrugged. "Ah, I'll save that story for another time then," he said breezily.

Minato looked up from Usagi as well and saw Miku walking slowly towards them. He tried to read her expression but it was neutral.

"How'd it go? What was your exam?" Alu and Usagi both asked. Miku looked at them both. There were tears in her eyes and the other three were startled.

"Did you fail?" Alu asked hushed.

"I-" Miku swallowed.

"It's alright," Usagi started but Miku shook her head.

"I passed," she said, her smile watery and her knees starting to knock together. "I passed…thanks to you three," and she glomped onto Alu and Usagi. Minato, Usagi and Alu both exclaimed at the same time.

"How?"

"You three stuck up for me…Sandaime was impressed…he…his mission for me was a logical one. What it means to be ninja," Miku said, wiping her eyes.

"Well that doesn't seem so difficult," Alu said, crossing her arms and actually looking a little pouty. Miku smiled.

"It was a tough one. He wanted me to not just tell him what it meant to me…to be ninja…but to show him," and Miku clasped both of Alu's hands in her own with a sparkle in her eye.

"It worked then," Alu said with a smirk. Miku nodded. Usagi and Minato looked at each other and then at the girls.

"What did you two plot?" Usagi asked. Alu beckoned for them to follow her.

"Let's all go eat someplace! I'll explain on the way!" And Alu steered all three of the others in the direction of Kiko's Sushi-hut, where they all sat down. Alu ordered sushi for everyone and then went into explanation while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Well, I simply used a simple little chakra transfer technique to allow Miku to borrow a little chakra," Alu said proudly. "Technically, ninjas are born with a pipe-like chakra system…and it turns out that everyone, even non ninja have this. The question is, who gets the special energy and who doesn't? The downside is that having chakra that is not your own is a bit straining on the body but I figured if it was just a simple little technique and only a small amount…well let's just say I'm a very lucky person and I don't mind sharing that luck," Alu beamed. The food arrived and Miku and Alu dug into their portions. Minato got Miso soup for his meal and Usagi had ordered Beef Ramen.

Usagi whistled and Minato gaped.

"Way to go, you little fox, you," Usagi laughed, patting Alu on the back. Alu grinned hugely.

"Heh, it was a piece of cake, so what was the ninja thing you showed him?" Alu asked Miku.

"He wanted to know if I understood the balance of chakra with inner self…I passed when I was able to use a simple substitution technique and draw my chakra into a blade I held…it took nearly everything I had to stay focused but Lord Hokage allowed me to pass in the end," and Miku hummed happily, as she dug into her food. Minato couldn't help but be amazed. He hadn't thought of a plan near as complicated as Alu's. However, Miku looked happy.

"I wanted to help Miku achieve a goal… it's not cheating in my books if you get assistance from your team…after all…a cell is one unit..a team is one entity if in synche with one another," Alu explained, as she pulled a small bowl of orange grapes towards her.

"I see…." Minato eyed the bowl.

"Want some? They're the equivalent of sea grapes," Alu said with a smirk, holding out the bowl to Minato.

Minato took a small portion and ate them. They burst in his mouth and did in fact release a lot of sea water but they weren't bad. Just different. "Way to be brave and try something new…or have you had these before?" Miku asked.

"No, it's a first for me," Minato said, after swallowing and taking a drink of water.

"Alu, I don't think he knows what they really are," Usagi said with a grin.

"I was told they were sea grapes," Minato said, sensing a sneaky cat grin on both Usagi and Alu's faces.

"They are the grapes of the sea," Alu smirked, "They're salmon fish eggs."

Minato pushed the bowl away from himself. "Good to know," was his simple response while Usagi chuckled. Minato was relieved though. Miku had passed her hurdle. With a realization he realized that Alu was the only one left who needed to pass a test.

" You look so serious, Mina-chan…you should smile more," Alu joked, continuing to eat. Minato blinked.

"Oh…I was thinking…don't you have to pass a test as well?" he asked.

"Mnn? A test…I never got a notice…" Alu shrugged.

"I have it," Usagi said calmly getting another piece of sushi.

"What is it?" All three asked him.

"It's more of a written statement for Alu….nothing big…She just has to answer some tactitional questions and that's about it," he shrugged.

Minato sighed. "Why is it that we seemed to have gotten the harder ones and Alu gets only writing?"

"Writing? You think that's easy," Alu groaned. "I'm all about the action, ya know," she said, waving her chopsticks in the air.

"In comparison, I suppose so," Minato responded with a shrug. Alu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Easy for you to say, you probably got perfect scores on your grammar," she huffed.

"Ah, don't pout too much," Usagi chuckled. Minato smiled to himself. After they all ate, they made plans to go do some training.


	7. Adventure 7: Great Sage Training

Adventure 7: Great Sage Training!

They did this for the next week. Minato was doing his best to understand the chakra and their various natures. At night when the others went to bed, he'd stay up, staring at the ceiling and trying to recover a memory but to no avail. Also, he couldn't get the whisker faced kid or the toad sage out of his head. He wondered where the kid was and if he was ok. He then wondered why he cared so much.

It was about a week and a half later of training when Minato left early from the training. He'd actually managed to get into an interesting sparring match with Usagi. Usagi had proved to a formidable opponent. After some intensive training, they all took a late lunch break. Minato happily munched some bon bons. It was funny, like his stress had taken a hike at least temporarily. Now that he knew that Alu and Miku had at least made it to their final part of the Chuunin Exam, he felt confident in both of their abilities.

"I'm going to take a break," Minato panted with a small smile.

"Alright, you don't get into mischeif while we're not around," Usagi said good naturedly, already blocking another air-cutter kick move that Miku was trying to perfect. Minato nodded.

"I understand," he said and he turned and walked away. Walking in the village, his hands in his pockets, Minato enjoyed the simple moment he was in. He decided he'd try meditating once again on the Hokage stone faces. Since Miku had suggested it at the time, now it sounded actually like a good idea. Arriving at the stone faces he hid behind some trees, realizing that he was not alone. In front of him, a little ways past, was Jiraiya and the whiskered faced kid. Minato couldn't hear what they were talking about but his eyes widened when he saw Jiraiya push Naruto against the jagged rocks.

Minato found himself running towards them both, "What the hell are you doing!?" Jiraiya looked up startled as he saw Minato running towards him. Minato skidded to a halt at the edge and got on his hands and knees staring down at the dark cavern like he was staring at hell.

"…What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked taken aback.

"This isn't about me! What the hell are you thin-" but Minato was cut off when he felt himself engulfed by white smoke. Coughing, he startled stumbled away from the edge, not being able to tell left from right. As the smoke cleared, he saw a giant toad or frog…or whatever, with a pipe in its mouth, a small vest with Gambunta on the back of it, and a giant scar over one eye. On it's head, he saw a small blonde haired kid. It had to be Naruto. Minato felt both relieved and oddly pissed off. Jiraiya was staring at Minato like he'd appeared out of nowhere which Minato sort of had.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Jiraiya started but whatever he was going to say died out as Minato was not paying attention to him anymore but the giant toad.

"What the hell….what is that?" Minato said in surprise and confusion.

"Eh…that's…that's a giant toad… " Jiraiya started.

"Where is that slippery snake, Jiraiya? I have a bone to pick with that skirt-chasing childish perverse fool!" Gambunta roared loudly, from his sitting position in the middle of all of the trees by Konohagakure.

"…and someone you really don't' want meet on a good or bad day," Jiraiya concluded with a meek grin, quickly backing away.

"Wh-what hold on, you're not just going to leave the kid, are you?!" Minato asked incredulously.

"It's fine, it's fine…the kid can handle himself, the question is…what are you doing here?" Jiraiya pressed, turning his back on what was going on behind him and instead focusing on Minato.

Minato felt uncomfortable. "I came here to meditate…" he honestly replied, fidgeting a little.

"To meditate?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yes," Minato responded a little irritated although he tried to be level.

"Ah, don't get pissed at me, I can assure you, it was all for the sake of training," Jiraiya quickly said, and Minato figured he must've sensed his obvious dissaproval of Jiraiya's training methods.

"It's not that I particularly care…I just didn't understand why you'd push the kid off a cliff," Minato said rigidly.

"Ah….well…I knew the kid would need a certain…stimulus in order for him to perform a certain summoning technique…after all, he's wanting to be like me…a toad sage," Jiraiya explained quickly.

"Certain stimulus?" Minato repeated.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, and Minato looked to where the kid was currently being bucked around like he was a bullfighter at a rodeo.

"Right…" Minato muttered.

"Ah since you have some time, care to join me?" Jiraiya steered Minato away and Minato was surprised to find that the old man had such a firm grip.

"Wha-No I don't want to," Minato protested but Jiraiya was already dragging him away from where Naruto and Gambunta were.

"Look, Naruto and er…the Toad have some talking and…uh…stuff to get to…so in the meantime, why not keep me company or something? I've been meaning to talk to you anyhow," Jiraiya said breezily and Minato bit his lower lip trying to think of the nicest possible way of saying no that didn't involve him insulting the old man.

"I-I really have other things I need to do," Minato started but the Toad sage raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What could possibly more important than talking to one of the three legendary Sannin," and he puffed out his chest all important. Minato found this guy to be a little bit…full of himself.

"Well…lotsa things…I need to go get groceries," Minato fibbed.

"What are you, a man or a woman?" Jiraiya snorted and Minato felt incredibly insulted.

"For your information, getting groceries is a gender nuetral profession," Minato said defensively.

"Hey, want to assist me with my incredibly important research?" Jiraiya asked Minato seriously. Minato found himself dragged along against his will. Well, he wasn't trying too hard to get away. A part of him wanted to see where this guy was headed. About fifteen minutes later it became evidently clear. They had arrived outside of a bar of sorts.

"You over 18?" Jiraiya asked, smirking suspiciously at Minato. Minato furrowed his brow not quite getting why this mattered, although a sign on the window said that only those 18 and over could enter.

"Yes," he responded with a nod. Jiraiya seemed to grin only wider.

"Whatever you say," Jiraiya shrugged nonchallantly, and then he sneakily added, "…kiddo."

"Wha- don't call me a kid!" Minato fumed.

"But why not? You've got the baby cheeks," Jiraiya teased, poking Minato's face. Minato swatted the old man's hand away.

"Haha. I'm leaving," Minato said prickly.

"Ah, don't be like that, it was just a joke," Jiraiya tugged Minato into the small bar before Minato could protest any further.

"I need a young attractive man to assist me in gathering very, very important information," Jiraiya said good naturedly. Minato looked to where the old man's eyes had wandered. His face fell. They were looking at a few young kunoichi, in their 20's, and Minato instantly yanked his arm away from the old man.

"I don't have time for this," he said stiffly and formal.

"Ah, just stay for a mo- hey, wait!" Jiraiya ran to catch up to Minato who had quickly left the bar already.

"Look, you perverted hermit, I want to make sure that kid is ok, and you should care more about your students!" Minato fumed.

"Oi, I do care!" Jiraiya said defensively.

"Really? It really doesn't look like it!" Minato retorted.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment. "I do care," he looked at Minato with a serious glare, "That kid…he is much stronger than you seem to care to give him credit for."

"I get the kid is strong! But no matter how strong kids are, they need an adult to guide them!" Minato retaliated.

"That may be true," Jiraiya nodded, "…but that kid, he doesn't' need crutches. He's strong in his own right, and…I can feel it, in my gut, that kid will be ok, Gambunta is an apethetic short fused dangerous fellow, but with Naruto, he'll be gentle….I think," Jiraiya replied, trying to keep up with Minato's fast paced walk.

"You think?" Minato repeated. "Oh forget it…"

"Why do you even care?"

Minato hadn't expected that question from Jiraiya. He honestly didn't know why he cared so much. He didn't even know the kid that well. "I don't know, I guess because I see him walking around with a pervert who'd rather oggle ladies than do anything actually useful, and then abandons him after shoving him into a jagged cliff to be a bull rider on the top of a smoking toad's head," Minato retaliated stiffly.

"…When you put it like that…but I'm not all bad," Jiraiya quickly said.

"Really?" Minato retorted.

"Yes. Really," Jiraiya sighed deeply. "I'll show you the same technique I showed Naruto, if it helps any," he said sneakily.

Minato was curious about jutsu but he didn't feel like labeling himself personally a ninja. He knew he'd use his ability if Miku or his other companions needed assistance but all three worked together, Minato felt that he didn't have to be a ninja in order to protect those that were important to him. "I'm good, thanks anyway," he said, slowing and pretending to be fascinated by a stand selling watermelon.

Jiraiya stood beside him and was silent for a moment. " Well, if you really don't want to see a jutsu by the great Jirai-" but he quickly dashed after Minato who had already walked away.

"I'm sorry, but I really am busy," Minato said, weighing two grapefruits in his hands.

"I see…oh, I didn't know you liked the smaller…melons," Jiraiya noted.

Minato rolled his eyes, not getting the sexual innuendo. "It's not that I prefer them, I just don't mind them."

He turned away so he didn't notice the foxy smirk that spread across the perverted hermit's face. He draped an arm over Minato's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You like em juicy?"

Minato blushed hard, suddenly realizing what it was the perverted hermit was driving at. He punched Jiraiya instinctively, but the old man intercepted his punch easily. With a chortle, Jiraiya backed away. "You- you…you perverted hermit!" Minato griped.

"I'm only trying to keep you entertained," the old man replied breezily. "Now, from what I can sense, your chakra is kinda faint…you don't practice summoning it much, do you?"

Minato shook his head. "No, but it shouldn't matter to you," he said with a sigh, setting the grapefruit he was holding in his non punching arm down. He turned and walked away back into the path. Jiraiya followed him and was quiet. Minato wondered if the perverted Hermit would go away.

"Hey, where are Gambunta and Naruto…?" Minato wondered aloud, realizing that they weren't by the village.

"Oh, Gambunta probably took him to a nice place away from here so while he's havin' his giant tantrum, he won't accidentally kill people," Jiraiya said airily.

Minato found himself being steered in another direction. He realized it was the direction of the training grounds. Or so he thought. He was taken on a twist and turn and was brought to a small waterfall pond. "Where are you taking?"

"Welcome to my little hide away spot, it's a great place for meditation," Jiraiya said, sitting cross legged on the small rather smooth rocky surface by the fall. Minato sat across from him but only because it struck him as a polite thing to do. He was oddly enough a little curious about this persistent fellow.

"I already said, not interested," Minato said,facing the perverted hermit. Jiraiya nodded.

"At least let me show you," he pressed.

"Show me what?" Minato asked curious and yet a bit wary.

"What I'm made of," Jiraiya grinned. He formed some hand signs and in front of him poofed….a tad pole?

"Wow, impressive, is this what you're renowned throughout the land for?" Minato couldn't help but smirk.

"…Very funny, but I'll have you know, I'm showing you what I expect you to summon," Jiraiya said, making a small mock-annoyed face.

"I already said-" Minato started but the old man crossed his arms.

"Don't be a quitter," Jiraiya said, "just give it a shot…you may surprise yourself,"

Minato didn't know why this old hermit wanted him to do any of this. With a sigh he figured he'd just try it once, then leave. "Fine, I'll do it, but after this, I really need to get going…" Minato caved.

"'Atta kiddo!" Jiraiya said good naturedly.

Minato shot him another glare. "I'm not a kid!"

"You'll always be a kid to me," Jiraiya teased.

"If I'm a kid to you, then you must be a gramps," Minato retaliated, but not harshly, more like humorously.

Jiraiya made a face. "I'll have you know, I'm livin' a good solid young style of life!"

"Oh yeah, what did Gambunta call you again? 'Skirt chasing childish perverse fool?'" Minato grinned at the pervy sage who blushed a little and looked defensively glaring at Minato.

"I'm not that old! I'm not even fifty yet," he huffed.

"Really?" Minato was surprised.

"This isn't about me! Come on, show me what you've got," Jiraiya said, waving his hand dismissively. Minato smirked at him. He hit a nerve. Accomplishment.

"Don't be like that, it's alright to act the age you are," he said humorously.

" I prefer to act as old as I feel," Jiraiya retorted, showing Minato the hand signs for the summoning.

"Really? So you act 12 every day?"

Minato felt Jiraiya poke his forehead in response. Rubbing his forehead but feeling in a good mood, Minato tried to copy the hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"1 and Minato saw a small seal form and out of the white smoke appeared….a tad pole.

**A.N: I hope you all enjoyed that! Kuchiyose no jutsu means SUmmoning no jutsu to be clear :) . I hope you all stick around for more. The Chuunin exams will be coming up. For those who read this but feel like it strayed from the main plot of Naruto, just a friendly reminder that this is Minato's life technically, not Naruto's. I will keep his actions within synche of the storyline because the storyline is very important to the plot obviously, but don't worry. I'm not straying or going in circles. I'm making sure that Miku's character is developed, as well as the others. Minato is currently learning something new from the Jiraiya and although i know they seem buddy-buddy, Minato is just being really polite. THe old hermit is the persistant one. ANyhow, I hope you all enjoyed. I enjoy reviews, no flaming. If you feel this story isn't to your liking, please, don't read, or if you feel you have a request or a suggestion as to how I can make it more interesting, I'm all ears, just PM me. I take PM's for more critical things that involve pointing out how my story may be ...well...not sufficient or something. I do enjoy critique. You readers may catch something I miss. But please understand, this is just for fun. I love Naruto and I've always wanted to write a story about his dad being alive since I was in sixth grade, no lie. ^_^ Anyhow, enjoy! review! Favorite and follow. **


	8. Adventure 8: Chakra Paper Test!

Adventure 8: Chakra Paper Test!

Minato's face fell. Jiraiya scratched his head but looked not too dissapointed. "Ah, try again. It's only your first try," and Minato sighed.

"Tell me again why you even care to show me this?" he asked forming the hand seals again.

"Well, it's obvious you haven't really had any actual ninja training and you struck me as a firm worker and persevering sort…thought I'd try and…I don't know…help you out a little, plus, the old man sort of asked me to help you train…" Jiraiya said breezily. Minato wasn't sure how much of that escuse was true, but it didn't sound like Jiraiya was lying.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Tadpole.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Tadpole.

After an hour and half of summoning.

"Kuchiyose….no…jutsu!"

Poof. Smoke cleared. Tadpole.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Tadpole.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Tadpole. Minato poked it broodingly.

"Ah, don't feel too bad….look, this one has legs," Jiraiya said, pointing.

Minato looked closer and saw some small legs wriggling along with the rest of the tadpole's body. He sighed. "At least…it's some progress." Minato sat back on his butt, panting. He felt tired, and that odd weight had returned. He wondered if he'd strained himself too much with trying to summon a toad.

"Want to take a break? You've been very diligent," Jiraiya said, observing Minato calmly. Minato shook his head. He wasn't done just yet. What had started out as a simple task had quickly shifted into something more important.

Minato wanted to be able to at least make a small baby frog at least. "Why can't I at least summon a frog…"

"Toad, it's a toad," Jiraiya said patiently.

'Right," Minato corrected himself.

"Have you done the paper test?" Jiraiya inquired.

Minato frowned, looking at jiraiya. "No?"

"Hmm, perhaps we should figure out your base element before we continue," Jiraiya said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. "This is chakra paper, it's specially designed in order to help you discover which chakra nature you are," he explained, handing it to Minato who held it in his hands. Minato stared at it.

"Go on, focus your chakra into it. It'll react according to your chakra nature," Jiraiya said promptingly.

Minato did as he was told. He tried closing his eyes, and calling upon his chakra nature. It felt like something was pushing its way through his system and he felt some odd tingles. He took a deep breath and looked to the paper, cracking an eye open.

Nothing happened.

"Well…try a bit harder," Jiraiya said encouragingly, "Or perhaps you're just tired."

Minato shook his head stubbornly, and he stood up this time since he'd been on his knees previously. "No, I want to get this right!" he said determinedly. Jiraiya shifted, watching Minato accutely as Minato closed his eyes once more. For the first time, Minato felt a rush of more energy, and he managed to summon a small circle of chakra around his body. But when he tried to make the circle bigger or push it towards the paper, it faded quickly as it'd come. Panting Minato sank back to his knees. "Damn…" he panted.

"You look exhausted, as enthused as I am at your perseverence, you should know your limits," Jiraiya said, sounding like a sage for once.

"How can I know my limits, if I don't push them?" Minato replied, wiping an arm across his sweating brow. He scratched his nose before sitting back on his butt, his palms behind him supporting his wieght as he looked at Jiraiya.

"True. Well, since it's hot, I believe less layers may help your focus," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Wha? I'm not going to strip," Minato said indignantly, glaring at Jiraiya suspciously. Jiraiya waved a hand quickly to indicate he was trying to make a point.

"Ah, what I mean to say is, water is a soothing element. It's fierce but powerful and yet can also represent peace and tranquility. Perhaps, if you stand in the middle of the pond, you'll feel a better sense of nature. You're also sweating and perhaps if you cool off you'll feel nourished," Jiraiya explained.

Minato shook his head. "Ah…No…I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Jiraiya said, "If you don't want to take off your clothes that's fine. I'm just asking for you to perhaps take off your shirt."

Minato thought that was an odd request indeed. "No, I don't want to," he said as politely but warningly as he could.

"Alright, we'll do it your way. Continue sweating away," Jiraiya shrugged.

"I'll just give it a few more goes…then I have to go…" Minato said. He closed his eyes and tried to summon his chakra once again. The paper stayed untouched in his palm. With a sigh, Minato plopped to the ground.

"Why can't I get it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Try extending your arms out in front of you and above your head," Jiraiya suggested.

"What the heck. How will that help me?" Minato asked, looking at Jiraiya suspiciously.

"Don't question everything I say. You see, the best way to summon this chakra of yours is to have your body get into a comfy form. I find that many ninjas do better when they summon their chakra in this form I just suggested," Jiraiya said and Minato was pretty sure he pulled that out of his ass.

"I'm not going to buy in that easy," Minato retorted.

"Look, you want to figure out your chakra nature, right?" Jiraiya pressed, a little impatient but calm as ever.

"Yes…" Minato agreed.

"Then just do this," Jiraiya said.

"No funny business, ok?" Minato said, as he extended his arms out and above his head, like he was going to do jumping jacks. He stood again.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Jiraiya said promptly. With Minato's eyes closed, he watched as Minato took a deep breath. Quietly and with the sneakiness of a cat, Jiraiya stealthed over to Minato and as Minato was trying to summon his chakra, Jiraiya quickly pulled up Minato's sweatshirt and undershirt in one hand, and there faintly, on his stomach, he saw ….

A navel, which was quickly replaced with a fist as Jiraiya found himself flying backwards. Minato was instantly pulling his shirt down, glaring at the old sage. "You stupid pervert!" he glared.

Jiraiya was seeing mini narutos screaming "Believe it!" before he came to. He quickly rolled out of the way as he felt a kick aimed for his face graze his left cheek. Easily he flipped Minato who let out a yelp. He quickly hopped backwards.

"Look, I didn't mean to startle you, alright?" Jiraiya said quickly as Minato sat up, still glaring accusingly at him.

"Startle me? You practically stuck your hand up my shirt!" Minato retorted.

"Ah, hey, before you get the wrong idea, I like women. Only women!" Jiraiya retorted.

Minato blushed. "Then don't go pulling stupid stunts!"

"I was doing it for your own good!" Jiraiya retorted.

"My own good?!" Minato exclaimed.

"Yes! I wanted to see if perhaps there wasn't something on your stomach preventing you from having adequate chakra flow, alright?!" Jiraiya growled, finally getting a little pissed.

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Is that why you wanted me to take off my shirt?"

"Yes."

Minato was taken aback. The answer was simple, direct and honest. He was still a little fuming at Jiraiya's stunt but now he wondered if perhaps the old man had a reasonable hunch. Still, Minato felt very uncomfortable with having another guy going and putting his hands where he pleased. He took a deep breath. "I'm done… I really should be going."

As he got up and dusted himself off he felt Jiraiya grip his arm. Looking to Jiraiya he felt a small jolt. Jiraiya looked serious.

"Minato, I'm certain there is something blocking your flow of chakra…at least let me see if I can't help," Jiraiya said and Minato shivered at how serious he sounded. He bit his lower lip.

"Alright, but at least let me take off my own shirt," Minato finally consented.

He took off his shirt and sweatshirt and folded them up, setting them on the ground. He then turned to Jiraiya who was looking at him analytically. Minato felt self conscious but he resumed his chakra summoning pose but this time with his hands in front of him clasped in the summoning pose.

"Feet together, palms pressed against each other, that's it, and now take a deep breath," Jiraiya was saying encouragingly.

Minato did as he was instructed. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and just focused on summoning his chakra. He felt a faint prescense of chakra course through his body. Jiraaiya watched Minato's stomach the whole time but nothing appeared at all. "Well, can you see if there is something blocking the flow or what?" Minato asked, a bit impatient.

Jiraiya furrowed his brow. "Try summoning more chakra," he suggested.

Minato did his best although. It felt like an invisible force was surrounding him, crushing him from the outside . Minato sensed something else…some other presence within himself. He couldn't tell. Was it his imagination? What was this weird constricting feeling. There was a blockage, he could feel it.

**_Minato._**

That same voice.

**_Minato._**

Who was it? Who belonged to that voice? Minato tried to call out to it but suddenly felt a force push him back hard. With a gasp, he sank to his knees panting hard.

"Are you alright?" Jiraiya asked, concerned and by Minato's side in an instant. Minato shook his head, eyes opening to the bright sunlight of the current moment, the sunlight coining through the leaves of the trees and dancing and swaying off of objects and Minato's face. Minato's eyes adjusted to the light as he was propping himself up on one hand, sitting with his legs splayed. He blinked a little. Taking Jiraiya's hand, he allowed the pervy sage to help him stand.

"I'm fine…." Minato murmured.

"Well, what did you feel? Did you sense a chakra block? I didn't see anything," Jiraiya asked, and Minato detected seriousness.

Minato wanted to tell him that there was a definent chakra block. That there was something else living _inside_ of him. He cleared his throat though. He didn't know anything about Hidden Leaf Ninja. He didn't want to end up a project. If his village or whatever were looking for him, he didn't want to just blabber and give up possibly valuable information. Minato knew this old man was trying to be helpful but he realized that this was something he didn't feel like sharing. The perverted hermit had indeed been correct. Minato reached for his shirt and began to pull it on over his head. Jiraiya waited patiently for Minato to respond.

"I …I felt something. I think…I think I didn't practice enough chakra control, it's most likely just a chakra block from my lack of experience," Minato did his best to spin a fib.

"Well, if that were the case …is there something you're not telling me?" Jiraiya pressed. Minato felt uncomfortable. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable with telling everything to this stranger he'd only just met so recently. Sure the jutsu practice had been a bit entertaining but this …this wasn't the hermit's business. Minato pulled his sweatshirt on over his head.

"Nothing," Minato simply replied. "I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go back and lie down," he said pointedly. Jiraiya crossed his arms, leaning against a tree stump as he watched Minato tidy up. Minato handed the chakra paper back to Jiraiya but Jiraiya shook his head. It was apparent he wanted Minato to hold onto it.y

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel like this is an interrogation or anything, I just want you to know that you can talk to me," the old hermit said with a sigh. Minato looked at him warily.

"I appreciate your concern," Minato said bowing politely. "I can take care of this, I have my team to assist me but the jutsu training was interesting," he added.

"Feel free to keep practicing, let me know if one gets arms next," Jiraiya said with a small smirk. Minato could tell a lot was going on in the hermit's eyes.

"Why does the Sandaime want you to overlook my training methods?" Minato asked, crossing his own arms and facing Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at him and scratched his head.

"He just wanted to make sure that you have the right level of training for the Chuunin Exam finals," he replied.

Minato shook his head. "I'm not competing," he said firmly, getting ready to really walk away.

"Not competing?" Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sure the old man will think of-"

"I'm not interested, ok? Please, just…leave me alone about this," Minato said, giving Jiraiya a firm stubborn look.

"Well, if you had the chance to compete, would you?" Jiraiya pressed.

Minato frowned. "I don't know," he honestly answered.

"Well, I suppose you'll cross that bridge if you come to it," Jiraiya said with a shrug. "It was nice to meet with you, have a nice day. If you ever want to learn some tricks, come talk to me," and with that, the great Jiraiya poofed away.

Minato stood still, staring a bit emptily at the spot where Jiraiya had stood. There was so much he had yet to learn about himself. This nagging feeling wouldn't go away either, that something was going to go wrong at the Chuunin Exam. The light breeze rustled lazily through Minato's hair. Minato stayed still, standing, and lost deep in thought. Who did that voice belong to? Why couldn't he summon his chakra normally? Minato felt like instead of finding some answers to his already existing questions, he'd just uncovered questions to more questions.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! The Chuunin Exam is just around the corner! **


	9. Adventure 9: Arrival of the Chuunin Exam

VOLUME 2

Adventure 9: Arrival of the Chuunin Exam!

Minato stayed up the night before the exam. Try as he might, he couldn't get to a sufficient place of rest. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling. He was certain he wouldn't be competing, but he was worried for Miku's safety. It was true that while Alu's idea had worked, that they couldn't just keep doing that. Also, Miku had kept insisting on fighting with just her own individual strength. With a sigh, Minato turned over on his side. He was conflicted to say the least.

Ever since a week ago, the voice hadn't come back. Neither had Minato seen the old Hermit or the whisker faced kid. Minato also hadn't seen Kakashi since that one time. He wondered what they were all up to. The crickets were chirping outside and Minato could hear them clearly. Suddenly, he became aware that he was being watched. Turning on his side, he saw Usagi, gazing at him quietly, sitting up in his own futon. Minato blinked. He'd thought Usagi had already gone to sleep.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Usagi whispered, inching his futon closer to Minato's. Minato sat up with a small sigh.

"Yeah, I'm just worried is all," he whispered back, drawing his knees to his chest.

"They're going to be ok, if anything happens, I will intervene," Usagi said serious. Minato looked to Usagi.

"You never did finish that story…about how you met Alu and Miku," he pointed out softly.

"Ah, I haven't, have I?" Usagi nestled into his covers. "Mah, I'll tell you in the morning," with a yawn, Usagi had wriggled into his bed comfortably. Minato decided not to bother Usagi any further. After what seemed like ages, Minato heard soft snoring coming from Usagi's futon. Minato tried to detect if the breathing was asleep sounding or not. He couldn't tell, but he was sure Usagi had finally fallen asleep. Looking to the small clock on the wall, Minato read that it was after one a.m.

Minato nestled into his own bed, trying not to worry too much. He'd need all of his strength for …today's match? Whoa, it was weird to think that yesterday was no longer the present. Tomorrow was already today. Minato curled up, trying to shake the bad feeling in his gut. He tried to pass it off as simple jitters for the exam. He closed his eyes and drifted he hoped into a better dream.

Minato was awakened by nothing in particular. He blearily blinked his eyes, and realized it was still dark out. He wondered if he'd only managed to doze. He looked over and noticed that Usagi's futon was empty. He sat up, wondering where Usagi had gone. He looked to the clock, squinting. It was already five-thirty a.m. Minato felt tired but couldn't go back to sleep. Already awake, he dragged himself out of his futon and got dressed instead, slipping on his navy blue short sleeved sweatshirt over his black long sleeved shirt with a red swirly mark in the center like a flame, and slipped into his ninja sandals. He noticed a note on them and he picked it up.

Sparky,

Usagi wanted to take me and Alu for some last minute

training! He says you're welcome to join or sleep in. Talk to you

later! Oh, we meet at the exam center in a little while. Eight I believe.

-Miku

Minato pocketed the note. So they were training this early? Minato didn't know what to do in the meantime. They wouldn't be meeting up for the Chuunin exam until later it seemed. With a sigh, Minato sat on his futon. He wondered if he couldn't perhaps try that weird paper chakra test thing again. He hadn't tried it since a week ago but he figured he had nothing better to do at the moment. He took out the paper and took a deep breath. Nothing happened.

Minato frowned, because he felt that strange invisible barrier again. Minato closed his eyes and did his best to focus. He felt a familiar whoosh and a small thin circle of chakra surrounded him. Once more, he tried pushing it towards the paper but it acted as though it had a mind of its own. He stubbornly pressed what he felt was his whole spiritual weight against the barrier but it wouldn't budge. It was like trying to push through a gooey ectoplasmic wall.

Minato took some deep breaths. He willed for it to work. **Come on, please work!** He urged his chakra to slice the paper or something. Minato felt some force other than his own begin to surface. He sensed it. Minato furrowed his brow hard. Suddenly, he smelled something damp. Opening his eyes, he was startled to find himself in some sort of series of hallways…with walls and he looked down, realizing he was standing in…water? It was only to his ankles. Minato looked around. He had no idea how he'd gotten into this place. Had he been tricked by the old man? Was he somehow transported against his will to a completely different…world? Minato tried not to hyperventilate. The lighting was off, a mixture of yellows and dimness. The poor lighting made it difficult to see.

**Cool, this is cool, I'll get through this. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all this,** Minato thought, gulping. He looked around, deciding he may as well try to better get a handle on the situation. " Old man? Miku? Anyone?" he called and his voice echoed own the hallways. Nothing answered in response. Minato began to walk down the right path. He didn't know if it was correct but he wanted to get going. Standing for too long in one room was uncomfortable. Trekking down the hall, Minato tried to run through his mind where he was and what this meant. It had only happened after he tried summoning more chakra. Not to mention, it could've been the chakra paper. Minato dug around in his pocket but the chakra paper was no longer there. Patting his pockets down, Minato counted to ten in his mind to help him calm down.

He continued to look around,trying to figure out what to do. He felt like he was going in circles. He saw a light up ahead, a bright glowy entrance and he began to sprint towards it, hoping it would have some answers. To his utter dismay, it lead only back to the same room he was positive he'd already been in. With a sigh, Minato panted, hands on his knees, half bent over, trying to figure out what to do for his next move. He didn't like this one bit. Not only did he feel uncomfortable, but he was wary of sensing this same other prescence. It didn't seem menacing but it made Minato's hair stand on end even though he didn't know why.

Minato decided to try going down the center path next. Walking down it, he found himself in twists and turns. After what seemed like forever, he saw another similar glowing doorway and he ran towards it, heart pounding, hoping it was perhaps the right way out or at least held more clues. To his utter dismay, he still ended up in the same room. Again. Minato grew impatient.

He ran down the hall of the left corridor, confident that it was the only way out, only to realize he was right back at the start. "What..the…hell?" He panted, out of breath and out of patience. Looking around, he knew he was still in the same room. Minato gulped. He wasn't going to admit it, but he felt a bit scared.

"Come on," Minato muttered to himself. If chakra got him into this weird place, perhaps chakra would get him out. Putting his hands together into a sealing formation, Minato closed his eyes and did his best to summon. A small chakra ring surrounded him but Minato found an odd invisible wieght on his chest. Letting out a small gasp, Minato was forced to release what little chakra he'd been able to summon.

This wasn't right. Minato tried again.

And again.

And again.

The result was the same every time. Minato sank to his knees, not caring that he was getting wet in this strange water. His eyes narrowed suddenly. Under the water appeared to be a rippling…a …a woman with red hair? She looked up at him, as though floating under the water. Minato was puzzled. She looked so familiar?

_Minato._

Minato's eyes widened. She definently said his name. Panting hard, Minato found his eyelids getting heavy all of a sudden. He felt sluggish, and he wasn't sure, but the water seemed to be…rising?

_Help me, Minato._

Minato tried to speak but found he couldn't. He struggled to stay above water but found himself falling through the water. Startled, Minato jolted awake in the water, finding that he couldn't breathe. Trying to hold his breath as long as he could, Minato found himself sinking as though being pulled by some invisible force.

_Come to me, Minato._

Minato's lungs felt like they were going to burst. Letting out a strangled garbled cry, Minato found himself jolt wide awake, and into sunshine.

The sunshine was so bright that Minato had to shield his eyes almost instantly. A sillouette cleared through his blurry vision and there stood Miku, folding up her blanket and looking to Minato strangely.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, zipping up her small bag. Minato let out a few gaspy pants and Miku was by his side in an instant. Usagi and Alu weren't in the room, but they opened the door just then, and also saw Minato's current condition. He was gripping the futon hard, his knuckles turning white, his eyes glazed, and he was panting as though he had just had a shock of nearly drowning.

Usagi was by his side almost instantly. "Minato, can you hear me?" Usagi asked, checking Minato's pulse. Minato shivered, but blinked, his vision clearing from it's rather glazed expression and he cracked an exhausted small smile.

"I-I can hear you, sorry, I was…I just had a bad dream," Minato fibbed.

"Minato, you're scared," Miku said worriedly.

Minato swallowed. Damn. He didn't want them to know what he'd just felt. It was odd, he felt comfortable with them, he did, but all of a sudden, Minato felt like this wasn't something he could openly talk about. Not even with Miku. That woman, she had been calling to him to help her.

He had no idea where that place was…or where….where she'd come from. Was it a dream? Minato had been sure he was trying to get a feel for his chakra nature. He looked in his hand. There lay the chakra paper, innocent and yet still there. He was dressed though, which meant someone must've helped him back into the futon. Had he really just fallen back asleep?

"Minato?" Alu squatted in front of Minato. Minato blinked, pulled back to the present.

"Ah, sorry, I had a bad dream," he murmured, and he quickly got up from the futon. Minato felt light. He wasn't held back by any strange weight and he didn't feel like his clothes were wet anymore.

"Look, I'm going to get Miku and Alu over to the exam, but I think it's best for you to rest first and join us in a bit," Usagi said seriously. Minato opened his mouth to protest but Usagi shook his head.

"Whatever you were dreaming about, you looked terrified seconds ago," Usagi said gently. "I already talked with Lord Hokage about you entering and he said he apologizes that there just aren't enough spots. Here, I'll leave your ticket for your seats. You're in row 5b with me. We'll have a good view of the whole thing."

Usagi got to his feet and went to the doorway. Minato looked at the ground. He wanted to go with them, but somehow he knew Usagi was right. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He felt guilty because he'd waited for this moment for so long. Plus he'd wanted to be supportive of Miku. He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder.

'Don't worry, My match and Alu's won't be until after Uzamaki versus Neji Hyuuga," Miku said with a small smile. "Be sure to be there by noon though, ok? The exams take a while each but Alu's good at guestimating when they will actually happen," and Miku walked to the door way too. Minato got to his feet though.

"I want to…I want to come," he said honestly.

"You will, but first, you take a short nap and get to feeling better. It's only seven-thirty now, you'll be well rested in time to see me and Miku kick some serious ninja butt!" Alu said with a grin and a thumbs up. Minato sighed.

"Alright…I'll meet up with you all in a bit," he consented. Usagi patted Minato on the shoulder once more.

"Just rest, then join us in a bit ok? Come at any time," and with those words said, Usagi left with the two girls. Minato stayed, sinking back to his knees on his futon. He had felt so tired. Even now, the temporary light feeling he felt had left. A strange sense of dread was beginning to seep into him. He bit his lower lip. What was causing this odd nagging feeling in the back of his mind? Why had he been in that odd place…Why the hell was it so hard for him to remember his past? The invisible barrier…and the woman. Minato groaned. He couldn't believe how complicated things were becoming.

A while later he felt well enough to arrive at the Chuunin Exam. The stadium was huge but Minato easily found seating. He spotted Usagi nearly instantly but Usagi was standing by the rail. Minato stood next to him. Usagi glanced to him. "Ah, you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Minato nodded. He turned his attention to the match in front of him. With a jolt, Minato realized it was Naruto versus Neji. Minato wondered how many matches he'd missed. He was startled to see the Neji kid begin to use some weird jutsu.

"Gentle Fist, Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji exclaimed getting into his stance. Most of the dialogue was hard to hear from far away but there were small bursts that Minato was able to catch onto. Watching Naruto fight and get beat down each time was nearly heart wrenching. Minato didn't know why it affected him so much.

Suddenly, a girl began coughing hard. Minato turned to see a kid with a small white dog on his head worriedly announcing that she was coughing up blood. He also noticed a man in a black coat and anbu mask reply, "allow me."

"Who are you?" the kid with the dog asked puzzled.

"Well, let's just say I'm not your enemy," the masked shinobi responded, already preparing to tend to the girl. Minato wondered what happened to the girl.

Minato watched as the masked ninja went to the top of the stands with Kaiba and then began to bend over the girl. He saw a strange light shining from the guy's hands and Usagi poked Minato, drawing his attention away from the masked shinobi.

"It seems Naruto is in a heated discussion about the fate of the Hyuuga clan. That kid Neji is talking about fate and how you're either born a failure or not," Usagi informed Minato. Minato gripped the rails with both hands hard.

"That's…bull!" Minato said heatedly.

"Well, apparently that's how he hurt the girl you were looking at, Hinata Hyuuga. Her father is part of the Main family and Neji's family is subservient. Apparently that man sitting next to Hinata is actually his uncle."

"How do you know this?" Minato murmured, looking back at Naruto who was yelling something back at Neji about how he understood perfectly about Neji's stupid fate speech.

"Well, the kid was loud at some points," Usagi shrugged.

Minato was worried. Naruto was bleeding from the mouth and holding himself by the sides as though he was in excruciating pain. Neji was no longer wearing his head band but continued to face Naruto and Minato hated the condenscending way that Neji was looking down upon Naruto with. He couldn't get the conversation but he wanted to stop the match. He knew it wasn't his place and that he didn't have that right. But Naruto was getting pummeled.

Just as Neji went in for another attack, Minato found himself moving without thinking. His hand flew out and grabbed Neji's wrist. The entire crowd let out a gasp and the other ninjas looked on with shock and amazement as Minato stopped Neji. Naruto looked at Minato's back in shock. He hadn't expected this. Minato's heart pounded. Neither had he.

**A/N; I'm excited to say I've been drawing my own cover and I wish there was a way on to have Volumes if one so desires. Anyhow, Volume I ended and now this is Volume II. I'm excited to turn this into a web comic (NON PROFIT and for fun because why not :) I may turn it into a legit dojinshi and sell it if I can ever figure out how other dojinshi artists manage it but I mostly just like doing it for fun :D )**


	10. Adventure 10: To Have A Dream! UPDATED

Adventure 10: …To Have A Dream!

"…Proctor, this man is interfering," Neji said stiffly, narrowing his eyes, his headband already tied back on.

The proctor, a man with white hair and a toothpick his mouth, eyed Minato without expression. Minato gulped. He had no idea why his feet had just moved when they had.

"Eh, Mister!" Naruto gasped. "Wh-what are you doing!" suddenly the kid flared at Minato and Minato quickly let go of Neji's wrist. Neji backed away from Minato with a glare and Minato's heart jolted. There was pure bloodlust and pain in Neji's eyes.

"Who the hell, do you think you are?" Neji growled. "This match- if you can even call it that- is between me and that sore loser," Neji narrowed his white eyes with veins around them. Minato had no idea what sort of eyes Neji had.

"I- ah," Minato stammered, suddenly realizing just how much he stood out and hating it.

"Hey, we're in the middle of the exam, I believe it'll be best if you return to your place in the audience," the proctor said coolly. Minato gulped. Naruto was looking at Minato without expression. Minato looked to Naruto's eyes.

"I didn't mean to interfere, I just, I don't like seeing someone getting pummeled and not being able…to do anything to stop it," Minato looked at the ground.

Naruto spit some blood out of his mouth, and gave Minato a foxy grin and determined glare. "Hey, I don't back down and I don't run away."

"It's great that you have perserverence but you should know your limits," Minato said, oddly reminding himself of the old pervy sage.

"How do I know my limits, if I don't test them!" Naruto said, getting to his feet. It looked painful. Neji spit to the side.

"Proctor, the rule book clearly states, no interruptions, this man's interference should automatically disqualify this fool," Neji said, glaring at the Proctor. The Proctor crossed his arms and took out his toothpick, and it looked like he was mulling something over, lost deep in stands weren't in a riot but some people were yelling intervention.

Minato hadn't thought that far ahead when he'd intercepted Neji's attack. He looked to the Proctor, evidently abashed.

"True, we have rules that say, if any outside force intervenes, then technically, Naruto would be disqualified," the Proctor said, scratching his head. Minato watched as Naruto's face not only fell but looked completely horrified. Minato instantly tried to speak.

"L-let's hold on just a moment!" Minato said, holding up his hands. Neji balled his hands into fists.

"Too late, although you did interfere, you only further sped up the fate of this match," Neji declared. Naruto looked frantically to the Proctor.

"O-oi! That's not ….you're not," Naruto stammered, still panting hard. Minato felt guilty. "That's bull shit!" Naruto yelled.

"I did-didn't come to double-team with Naruto or anything!" Minato said quickly. Minato couldn't help but notice how Naruto looked like he was withdrawing into himself.

"Yet, you did intervene in the middle of battle," the Proctor said. He raised his arm, and as he spoke, Minato could see how Naruto seemed to sag. All the fight he'd had, seemed to leave. "Due to intervention, Uzamaki Naruto is-"

"Wait!" Minato exclaimed. TheProctor looked to him calmly while Neji looked plum pissed and Naruto looked to Minato, evident mixture of confusion of anger in his eyes. "I-I'm the one who broke the rules here, not Naruto! Naruto never planned this! I- I intervened because …despite this being a 1-1 match…despite knowing what was at stake…I couldn't just stand around, and accept the danger the kid was facing! I only intervened because I thought…I thought the kid was at his limit…and Ididn't want him to get himself irreversably damaged…I'm- I'm sorry and I accept full responsibility, just please, don't disqualify the kid!" Minato bowed rigidly while he spoke, arms at his sides, trying to speak as calmly as he could but his voice did waver a little. Minato's eyes squeezed shut, he knew that he was in a shit ton of trouble and that everyone was looking at him.

"Be that as it may, you should know that interfering in a match means automatic disqualification, if more than one person joins the fight, then it makes it harder for me to keep an eye on the potential of all Chuunin recruits. The rules are not there to impact anyone negatively, they just help us Proctors to keep a more close eye on who is against who," the ninja explained calmly. "I understand you're apologetic but let me ask you this, if you knew th rules, would you know better than to interfere, no matter what?"

Minato blinked. He mulled it over. Yeah, the obvious response was that he would think twice. It was because he had just acted in the moment that Naruto was in a shit ton of trouble. Minato swallowed. Still, match or not, he didn't know why he cared so immensely about what happened to the kid. There was just this pull to the kid. Minato straightened up still thinking hard. "I-….I would think twice," he said.

The Proctor nodded, "Very well, sometimes you have to learn the hard way, I'm sorry but Uzamaki Naruto is still dis-"

"… and my response would be the same every time. I learned something valuable….those who fail to follow the rules are scum, but those who do not care for, and support their fellows, are even lower than that!" Minato said, giving the Proctor a determined heated gaze.

The Proctor scratched his head and sighed. "Allow me to have a word with the Hokage," and he poofed for a moment. Neji "chehed" and crossed his arms. Naruto was looking at Minato with a furrowed confused expression. Minato looked to Naruto sadly.

"I'm sorry, kid," he said evidently apologetic, "I didn't mean…"

"Hmmph. Did I really come off as that weak?" Naruto said quietly, glaring at Minato. Minato gulped.

"You're not weak…I just…I watched you….and I couldn't...but it wasn't my place to intervene, it's ok…if you can't forgive me," Minato deflated.

"Look Mister, it's not about whether or not I pass or fail, just trust me, I never give in and I don't run away," Naruto said, pointing to his head band, "What it means to be ninja, to me, is the guts to never give up …I won't lose this match!"

"It's too late," Neji scoffed, "Once the Hokage verifies your fate then it's over. You see Naruto, in the end you don't have any control over your fate, it's always going to be in someone else's hands," he said pointedly.

"Then I'll take it back!" Naruto declared, glaring at Neji.

"With what? You have nothing," Neji snapped.

"I have my will! My fate up till now has been out of my control…but over this past year, since I began doing ninja missions, I've gotten stronger, and I've already been holding my own fate since then! All you do is bitch and whine, well you know what, I'm getting sick of it! Not even Hinata complained! She took things in and she did her best to cope! Your way of coping sucks!" Naruto declared, glaring at Neji and pointing at him. "Screw this match, I'll take you on anyplace, anywhere and I'll kick your butt a thousand times over! I'll show you just who you're dealing with! If you won't change maybe I'll just beat it into you!" Naruto fumed, his vein popping a little. Their glare was electricity crackling.

Just then, the Proctor poofed back.

"The Hokage would like to speak to you during the Shikamaru versus Temari match," the ninja informed Minato. Minato figured it would be to discuss his penalty for interfering with Naruto's match. The proctor raised his arm over his head and with a jolt, Minato thought what he'd said had done nothing to change the verdict. Apparently Neji did too, because he had that smug smirk back on his lips. "Although there was an unforseen intervention, the apology has been accepted and therefore, let the match between Hyuuga and Uzamaki, commence!" and he brought down his arm to signal go. Minato stood dumbly because he was surprised and so relieved, if not for the moment. Naruto's entire being seemed to light up with a renewed vigor.

" Feh, the Hokage is a fool too…letting you keep the kid in the match," Neji said with a growl. He glared back evenly at the Proctor and Naruto who both shot him rather miffed glares athough the Proctor maintained his cool nature. "On second thought…the proctor may as well call this match off. It's obvious who the winner is," and Neji turned his back on both Minato and Naruto.

Naruto glared at Neji's back and Minato didn't know what to say. "Don't turn your back!" Minato heard Naruto growl menacingly. Minato looked to Naruto who was painfully panting. "… I won't run away…I never go back…on my word…" and he looked so determined, his blue eyes shown with a couragous and down right rebellious gleam. Minato felt an arm on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Usagi silently tugging him away. Minato found that his feet felt heavy. He moved to the side of the arena only a little bit a ways away from Naruto. He turned back despite Usagi trying to indicate that they should get back to the stands. The people in the crowd had been yelling a little about Minato's interference. It fell onto deaf ears. Minato couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" Minato said worriedly. Naruto paused and then gave Minato a thumbs up.

"Heh, I refuse to be defeated….by a coward like you!" Naruto exclaimed to Neji, loud enough for at least Minato, Usagi and the Proctor to hear. Perhaps the others as well. "I won't lose to someone who believes in resigning himself to fate!"

That declaration was met with a contemptious snicker on Neji's end. "What a joke…don't go shooting off your mouth, out of all of us… like you know anything!" he said his voice rising an octave. "What the hell….would you know…about my fate! About bearing an unscapable and undeliable …curse!" Neji roared, pointing at Naruto with obvious hate.

Minato shivered. These two, the tension was suffocating. He balled his hands into fists at his side though. The way Neji was talking, it was though he had already given up. Minato grit his teeth. Miku had her own ups and downs as well. Her fate wasn't to be a ninja but she was working hard to change her fate. Minato understood that Neji obviously had a painful past from the snippets he'd picked up on. But.

Naruto was fighting for his dream.

Miku was fighting for hers.

They were two unlikely people who it seemed both would fail. Minato knew in his heart that they would both succeed. Or die trying.

"You're wrong!" Minato shouted to Neji, his own eyes aflame.

Neji's whole body stiffened. He turned to glare at Minato. Naruto did too but he wasn't glaring, he was just surprised.

"Proctor, this fool is interfering with my match," Neji said vehemently.

"Come on, Minato, we should really go back to the-" Usagi tried to grab Minato's arm but Minato shook him off.

"No. Not until I've had my say." Minato growled, looking at Neji. Neji eyed him levelly.

"Is this entire exam full of hot-headed fools with unreachable dreams and overly optimistic values?" Neji scoffed.

Minato grit his teeth. "Kid, I get it, you have beef to pick with your Hyuuga clan. Instead of complaining about it, why not try changing!"

Neji laughed. "Change? You want me to change my clan's ways? It's impossible you fool," he yelled.

"Not change the clan! The Change, it has to start from within…inside of you!" Minato retorted, pointing to Neji. Neji snarled at him in response.

"You, you have some real audacity coming into the middle of the exam, interrupting and then trying to sell me your peace and love crap!" he roared.

Minato balled his hands into fists. "You can't change the past! You can at least change the future!"

"Like hell! The earth and the heavens weren't made in a day you presumptious fool!" Neji retaliated.

"Yeah, I get that!" Minato retorted. "All I'm saying is, you talk like being the winner is everything!"

"It is!" Neji replied stiffly.

"I get you have issues, but if Naruto can change his fate, then why can't you!" Minato asked, keeping his tone level.

"Change my fate? This…you are a blathering idiot. I cannot change. Your destiny is pre-destined," Neji said snarling, "No one can change it, not you, not me, not even the Hokage!"

Minato glared at the kid. Naruto was looking at the tension that had rose between Minato and Neji. The proctor stood next to Usagi and was scratching his head. The crowd was complaining but Minato's attention drowned out everything else. "I can't change what the past was. I can change what is," Minato said pointedly.

"Only the weak fools think like this," Neji snapped.

"Really?" Minato said calmly. His voice rose till it was as loud as it could go, and he roared, "If being strong means looking down on others and giving up, then I'd rather be weak and have a dream, then nothing at all! You say you're strong but I can tell Naruto is stronger! Not in jutsu! Not in tactics! But in guts! He's got what it takes to change! You're the real fool here!"

His words were met with silence. You could've heard a pin drop.

Usagi gripped Minato's arm hard. "Minato. Stop." He said curtly.

But Minato was fuming too much. This kid, he was obviously so troubled. But he was beating on Naruto, beating on his dream. Calling him a failure. Saying he couldn't change his fate. Naruto held up a hand. Everyone looked to him, even the people in the stands who had been cat calling and trying to get Minato off the stage. The proctor had sort of just scratched his head and watched things unfold.

"I…I actually understand pretty well," Naruto panted, not taking his eyes off of Neji. "And, so what?" Naruto declared. Neji glared at him. Minato felt himself get tugged at least to the side of the proctor as Naruto continued to speak. "You're the one…who needs to quit lecturing! You're not the only one…who's special, you know!" Naruto panted, holding his side. Minato wanted to get the proctor to call off the match but those thoughts died when he saw how hard Naruto was trying. Calling off the match at this point would insult Naruto and his point and not only that, but add fuel to Neji's already blazing flame. Usagi leaned to Minato's ear, "That was a moving speech and all, but we really should return to the stands."

"Even though…she's in the main branch, Hinata's been suffering just as much as you!" Naruto yelled. "She's trying so hard to change herself! To earn respect!" he continued to shout at Neji. Minato was instantly reminded of Miku and how hard she was working to change her own fate. "That's why she hung in there with that fight with you, even though she was coughing up blood!" Naruto tried to straighten up a bit more. "And you! The cadet branch is supposed to protect the Main Branch, but you used this exam as an escuse to beat up Hinata! It sure seems like you were trying to defy your fate too!" Naruto declared accusingly, passionately and angrily.

Minato felt the intensity of the match just skyrocket. Naruto wasn't just fighting for his own dream, but for Hinata's.

Neji scoffed once again, "Heh, I've already blocked 64 of your tenketsu. How are you planning to fight? You can't use any chakra," and his tone was smug. Minato made a small move but Usagi held him back.

"This is Naruto's match, let's watch it unfold." Usagi nodded to Minato. Minato stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to watch on. Miku and Alu. They were both here right? He felt Usagi tug him away just as Naruto was telling Neji how he'd kick his butt. Minato allowed himself to be moved. It didn't look like the kid would listen to anyone else's reason anyhow. He reluctantly returned with Usagi to the stands. Leaning against the rails, he watched them down below, his stomach flip-flopping, not liking the eyes that kept wandering over to him more than occasionally. He heard whispers behind him but tried to tune them out. He had a small embarassed blush on his face and Usagi patted his back. "Don't worry too much about it," Usagi whispered to Minato. "You'll be last Tuesday's news before you know it."

Minato hoped so. He kept feeling like the two Kage were watching him. He saw Naruto put his hands together. Suddenly, Minato felt an odd shift within himself. It felt as though Naruto's chakra was calling his own. Minato hugged his stomach, suddenly feeling a stomach ache. It was odd, like cramps. In the meantime, Naruto summoned an immense red-orange chakra and Usagi looked to Minato. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just…ate something funny," Minato fibbed once again. "Wh-what is that chakra the kid is summoning?"

"That's the nine-tailed fox chakra," Minato heard a voice say behind him. Turning he saw Alu leaning against the rail.

"N-nine tailed fox?" Minato repeated.

"Yes, Naruto…well I'll tell you later, for now, you want something for your stomach?" Alu asked.

Minato shook his head. "I-I'll be fine."

"Right-o. Let's watch. Naruto only gets more interesting from here on out," Alu said with a grin. " I heard your outburst. Way to get noticed! It's hard though to change a tiger of its stripes. Apparently Neji is under the impression that your destiny is pre-destined while Naruto is convinced it's something you can only create from the moment you decide to put your mind to something," Alu said with a grin. "My bet is on that gutsy lil' blonde dude," she said, shielding her eyes from the sun and watching.

"Where's Miku?" Minato asked.

"Bathroom," Alu said with a shrug.

Minato nodded and looked on as well. Naruto was faster indeed. Neji looked like he had no idea what to do. Minato probably wouldn't have either if he were in Neji's shoes. Neji had looked like he was winning indeed. Now, it looked like the tables had indeed turned. Minato couldn't tear his eyes away. "When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga clan!" he heard Naruto exclaim as the red chakra clashed with Neji's blue. They had been completely engulfed and a huge rumbling explosion had been the result of their final epic battle moment.

Minato gasped in shock along with everyone else. As the dusk cleared, it was evident that Neji was the winner. Neji coughed but managed to climb out of his crater like hole. Panting, he walked over to Naruto as everyone watched. Minato's heart sank. That kid had fought so hard. For it to end like this, it wasn't fair. He bit his lip. Just then, he saw a blonde blur come shooting out of the ground and punch Neji in the jaw. Everyones' jaws seemed to drop. Naruto Uzamaki had pulled the slip on Neji Hyuuga. Not only that, but he won.

The crowd was silent as the proctor said something to Neji as the medical ninja ran onto the field. Miku walked down the stands as well and stood next to Alu. "Ah, what'd I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just Sparky here getting all energized and hopping in on the fun down there," Alu said with a foxy smirk. Minato blushed, wishing he could turn invisible. Or at least rewind. He hadn't meant to rudely interrupt.

"Eh? I missed that? Drat," Miku sighed, her eyes sparkling. "That explains the funny looks you keep getting," she grinned. Minato nodded while the others chuckled at him. He was aware that other ninja were indeed looking at him frequently. "How'd you get down there so fast?" Miku asked curious.

"He apparently used his speed," said Usagi with a grin.

"Tai jutsu? You used Tai?" Miku asked enthused.

"Er…I…my feet did the moving," Minato said quietly embarrassed.

Usagi thumped him on the back. " I guess you did remember that small lesson I gave you on simple teleportation techniques," he said proudly. Minato hadn't forgotten but he hadn't planned on actually using any ninja moves. It was as though his second nature- ninja nature- had taken over for that one moment. Not to mention, Naruto's fox chakra had retreated, but Minato still felt a bit tired. Why did he feel like this? Minato blinked, he felt sure he'd gotten refreshed before the exam. Alu patted him on the arm.

"Hey, you feeling ok? You look a little…under the weather?" she asked in a whisper.

Minato gave her a small tired smile. "I-I'm fine."

A second later he found Naruto in his face. "There you are, Mister! Didja see? Didja see me?" Minato quickly backed up, losing balance and falling on his butt in front of the people in the first row. Usagi chuckled while Miku and Alu grinned. Minato quickly got to his feet, Naruto bounced around him a little. How did this kid maintain so much energy?

Minato got to his feet quickly. "Yeah, I saw you," he said with a nod.

"When is your guys's matches? I'm waiting on Sasuke versus the sand man," Naruto said energetically. Minato observed Naruto as he spoke. Naruto had scratches and scrapes but he looked happy above all. Minato wondered how the Neji kid was fairing. Would he be able to change now? If that last ground-breaking punch wasn't enough to set that kid on the right path then Minato didn't know what would. Either way, Minato's main focus was on the fact that the first round matches were nearing an end. He still didn't know who Alu or Miku were going up against.

"Who's the sand man?" Alu asked curiously to Naruto.

" The sand man, you know, Gaara."

"Who?" Minato asked.

"He's this guy with red hair and a weird tattoo over one eye," Naruto said, and he pointed down a little ways. Minato's eyes wandered and he saw to the person Naruto was talking about. His arms were crossed, and he had a giant gourd on his back. He made eyecontact with Minato only once but Minato's eyes widened. He felt an icy shiver run down his spine, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the red-haired kid. So much, emptiness in those eyes. Minato could tell that the kid's Killing Intent was masked but it still showed in the way he looked at Minato. Minato didn't feel intimidated. He felt like he wasn't going to be the only one in danger. Something was more off about that kid than the Hyuuga kid.

"Ah, Gaara," Usagi murmured. Minato looked at him. "Gaara, he's said to be the most feared Sand ninja to have ever lived," he explained. Naruto blinked.

"All I know is, I wouldn't want to meet that guy in broad daylight," he said, putting his arms behind his head in a laid back manner, his lower lip jutting out, and his eyes shut as though deep in thought. "Hey, Mister, what you did back there," Naruto tugged Minato aside. "…you didn't have to."

Minato allowed Naruto to tug him over to the top of the stands. His eyes wandered and he saw that the boy with the dog and the girl who had been coughing were on the ground, asleep? "Naruto, look, aren't they your friends?"

Naruto paused and looked as well. "What the heck, that's Hinata and Kaiba! And his dog too!" He went over and felt their pulses. "What the heck are these two sleeping in a place like this? What the heck?" Minato helped Naruto lean them against the back wall.

"Wake up, " Naruto waved a hand in front of Kaiba's nose. He didn't stir. Naruto frowned. "This isn't right," and he leaned in to Kaiba's face. "There is only one way to tell if he's asleep or he's been knocked out," Naruto said serious.

"How can you tell the difference?" Minato asked, puzzled. He was surprised no one else seemed to notice two kids sleeping behind the stands. Especially the Jonin. He would've thought they'd be more observant than this.

"Like so," and Naruto dramatically and slowly held up an index finger. Minato watched as Naruto moved his hand towards Kaiba's face….chin….and then he picked Kaiba's nose.

Minato made a face. Kaiba didn't stir and Naruto withdrew his hand. "It's official. He's knocked out," he stated. Minato just blinked.

"You should wash your hands," he said, grimacing.

"I will. Come with me to the bathroom." Minato found himself tugged along by Naruto to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Naruto did wash his hands. Drying his hands, he turned to Minato who had been standing, arms crossed watching him silently. "What is it?" Minato asked.

"Mister, why did you stop Neji back there?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Ah, I think the more important thing to note is why your two friends are conked out," Minato tried to circumvent.

Naruto nodded. "I'll let Master Kakashi know when he arrives with Sasuke," he said. "But they're fine. They're not hurt, just sleeping it looks like. Don't try to change the subject, I can tell that is what you're trying to do." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ah…look, I'm sorry ok?" Minato said with a small sheepish sigh.

"Why are you sorry?" Minato looked up to see Naruto gazing back at him.

"Ah- well…I interfered…" Minato started.

"Other than Master Iruka…no other adult has ever looked at me with those kind of eyes," Naruto said quietly, looking at the ground.

"What?" Minato asked, blinking confused.

"…Your eyes," Naruto shifted from foot to foot, the water was still running but neither ninja paid attention to it, "…they were full of worry and care."

Minato blinked. "Well, I'm sure your friends also worry-"

"No, no one has treated me like that," Naruto shook his head. "Master Iruka has those eyes, but I never expected another adult to, at least, not for me…" and Minato watched how Naruto gripped his stomach.

"The Nine-tailed fox?" Minato said gently.

Naruto looked at him, "You know of it, then you know what I am."

"No," Minato shook his head, "I don't know what you are, I know _who_ you are," and he smiled a small warm smile.

Naruto turned his back on Minato. "You don't know me that well, Mister," he said and those words stung a little although Minato didn't know why, but then Naruto turned back from the doorway, and grinned a huge happy grin, small tears at the corners of his eyes, "…But I really do hope you stick around so I can get to know you better," and with that, the foxy kid left and Minato was left alone, in the bathroom, with the running water.

**A/N: This is an updated chapter. Although I didn't like how the review was worded, I had forgotten about the disqualification portion, so I fixed it up. If it's still corny then it's fine J I just felt it'd be better to put in that little tidbit! I think it did improve the chapter and I'm all ears for positive constructive critique.! Check out my own review for just my preference on how a review should sound. I'm sorry about this, I just feel like it's important how you place your words. It really is, if worded wrong it could come off as hurtful. That's all. ^_^**


	11. Adventure 11: An Unexpected Encounter

Adventure 11: An unexpected Encounter!

Minato turned off the faucet after few minutes. He'd been deep in thought about destiny and fate. Minato didn't know what he particularly wanted for himself. He knew he had a mystery about himself to unravel and while he wanted to be useful to those he cared about and use his ninja abilities to assist them, he didn't know what he wanted to do with himself personally.

Naruto wasn't upset with him but Minato knew if things had turned out differently, then Naruto may have been more angry. Minato looked at his reflection in the mirror. He fiddled with asmall strand of his long blonde side bang and furrowed his brow, a small thin line on his face that represented his lips. Gripping the edge of the sink, he leaned towards the mirror, watching as his reflection got closer. How come he remembered nothing about himself? Minato was troubled. He knew that the Hokage would be starting the next match and would be expecting to talk to him.

He blinked his eyes,blearily. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to see the same masked man that had been with Hinata and Kaiba standing in the doorway, idly leaning against the frame. "Oh, um," Minato blinked. "Sorry, I was just leaving," but before Minato could take a step forward he found himself fly backwards and hit the opposite wall which was made of cement. With a pained grunt, Minato slid to the ground. He saw stars and his neck and back and head throbbed. With a startled voice hitching groan, he found a hand at his throat. He flailed, his eyes opened but squinting as he grit his teeth. The man had a needle and with a jolt, Minato instinctively swung a kick at the man's stomach. The man was forced to move away but Minato was in too much pain to really move. His voice seemed to have left him but he found it again.

"Oh? You're feisty," the masked man said calmly, gazing at Minato. Minato's eyes widened. This guy, what was his deal? Minato struggled to get to his feet, the small crater in the wall crumbling a little as he painfully shifted his body. The masked man merely watched as Minato painfully staggered to his feet, leaning on the wall for support.

"Wh-what the hell…who…" Minato panted, "…are…you?"

"It is not who I am that should concern you," the masked man said coolly. "My master has taken a keen interest in you…he believes you're…a worthy specimen," and Minato shivered at the cool indifference in the ninja's voice. Who was this guy? What the heck was up with him? Minato wanted Usagi to be there, or at least someone other than just him and this creepy guy.

Minato shakily reached a hand into his ninja pouch, pulling out a kunai. He only carried a few around because Miku insisted that he should have more than just physical strength to assist him. For once, Minato was glad that he had listened to her about this. The masked man moved quickly again in and Minato tried to block him. He found himself flipped onto his back onto the ground and a foot was upon his stomach in seconds. With a gasp and a bit of gakking, Minato rolled over on his side, coughing up a little blood and panting hard. His knees were shaky, he'd never been in an actual fight nor one of this level of intensity. The fact that no one else was coming made Minato panic. Surely the others would notice his absence?

"Hmm, it'd be easier to kill you as you are," the man said, "…but my master wants you alive. Rare," he said snidely. Minato's hair on his neck rose. Minato's eyes kept darting to the door as his danger instincts warned him that this man was definently bad news. "Well, let's make this quick," the masked said, stepping towards Minato who only had the sinks and the toilets on either side and the crater wall behind him. Minato gulped. There was no way anyone would notice him…unless. Minato's eyes darted around trying to think of something, anything to help him. He knew that this guy's chakra level was strong. Minato gripped another Kunai, the other having fallen to the floor with a clatter when he'd been attacked once again. He stood, gripping it, and glaring at the masked man.

"I- I don't want a fight!" Minato said, trying not to let his voice waver.

"Oh? Well, neither do I," the man said coolly, "Since we are of the same mindset, why not come quietly? I can promise you will not be as painfully harmed…at least not with me," and the masked man sauntered closer. Minato backed up until he was next to one of the sinks. His eyes glanced to the door again.

"I- I don't feel comfortable with that idea," Minato said, his voice shaking slightly despite his attempts to put on a brave face.

"Haha, I suppose you wouldn't," the masked man said lazily, "Well, no matter, after this next match, you can expect things to get interesting," he said walking even closer.

Minato flattened himself against the wall, "W-why…is Uchiha against that Gaara kid?" He hoped this odd conversation would help him think of a battle plan or better yet, an escape plan sooner.

"As a matter of fact, he will be," the masked man said with a nod. "He was supposed to be next, but ah…it appears he hasn't arrived yet." He only continued to get closer to where Minato was pressed against the wall.

Minato gulped. " Don't…don't come any closer!" and he was aware of just how much his body was trembling.

The masked man extended an arm out to Minato's forehead and Minato sliced upwards. The masked man easily intercepted the attack and Minato found an arm against his throat, and he coughed a little, as he saw the masked man lean his face in close to his own until they were practically touching noses. "Ah, but my master will be dissapointed if you don't accept his …invitation," and Minato let the kunai fall of his hand, his wrist throbbing from the amount of force that the man was using to grip his wrist. With a pained grunt, Minato's other hand was busy scratching at the guy's arm. Minato tried to summon his chakra but his panic was roaring in his ears. He wanted to be strong. Strong enough to beat this guy. His heart beat wildly in his chest, as though trying to take flight without the rest of him. Minato's breath hitched as he felt the masked man fiddle with a small piece of Minato's right side bang. "You…who are you really?" the masked man asked silkily. "My master would like to run some…tests, if you are who we think you are, then this is …fruitful," he leaned in close to Minato's face. "So, tell me, how did you manage to pull it off?"

"P-pull what off," Minato stammered, hating how terrified he must've sounded. His throat felt constricted. He wanted to lock away his emotions, to play it cool. But Minato didn't feel any of those things. He willed himself to not start to cry.

"Oh? Could it be…you are unaware?" The masked man seemed almost humored.

"U-unaware of what? Le-let me go," Minato panted, flaring a little from anger.

"…No point in spoiling the fun," the man said silkily, "you sure know how to act, Namikaze Minato," and he idly but with all the intent of a vehement reptile, continued to pull on Minato' hair until a few strands came out painfully. Minato's eyes widened but closed quickly as he quietly bit his lip, to deal with the pain. It wasn't unbearable but having your hair pulled is never fun.

"Th-that…hurts," Minato mumbled, sagging.

"…You're not going to fight anymore?" The masked man said bored. Minato's eyes snapped open and he glared at the ground. He wanted to fight. He did, but he was weaker. He never thought he'd have to deal with this problem…but he realized that had been wishful thinking on his part. You can will for the night or morning to not come but they will still be there regardless of your existence…the same went for being a ninja.

"My…my name is…just Minato," Minato said quietly.

"Everyone has a last name," the man said casually, "and this little DNA test will indeed prove that who you are…is not who you think you are, but then again, an amnesiatic poor fool such as yourself…wouldn't particularly understand the value in this…level of interest," and Minato flared, angry at the fact that he felt like the enemy knew more about him than he himself did, but feeling scared to find out who he was and not wanting to …and his mixture of confusion fueled him into swinging a kick at the man's groin. The man moved back and Minato pulled out some shuriken, tossing them at the masked man. In seconds, Minato swirled, feeling the rush of wind indicating the prescence of the enemy but he saw stars once more as his speed was slower than this other ninja's evidently. The other ninja had Minato pressed against the wall, an arm against his throat, forcibly restricting Minato's air flow.

"Gah- no…" Minato groaned, his eyes widening as he felt his breath being more constricted. It was getting hard to breathe. Minato's knees buckled. As he faded out of conciousness, he was only faintly aware of someone else entering the bathroom and a slight scuffle. **Who's there? …What… **Minato felt like heard someone calling his name in a panic. ** …Usa…gi? **By then, Minato blacked out.

**A/N: The next chapters are kinda short because I'm writing what I'm drawing per manga chapter. It didn't occur to me to do this earlier so the chappis before now are very long but that's ok. Most of it was description, with drawing, facial expresions and scenery will replace a lot of the description from my chapters. It doesn't look like a lot but when you do cartoon paneling, it really can take up a lot of space and 8 pages goes fast. Technically 16 since it's double sided. Anyhow, enjoy! Chapter length will vary at this point but the least it will be is 2 pages and maximum may be 12.**


	12. Adventure 12: A Bad Feeling!

**A/N: I forgot to have Minato answer Neji's question HAHAAH **

Adventure 12: A Bad Feeling!

It was that place again. Minato looked around, confused. Why was he here? He hadn't used the chakra paper. Perhaps it wasn't the old man after all. What about that strange masked man? Minato tried to think of a way to escape but when he opened up his eyes he ended back up in the same place.

He was in a different corridor, he realized. It had only two hallways this time instead of four. The lighting was still an eerie yellow but the strange water….it was below his ankles. Minato got on his knees and looked down, recalling how he'd seen a woman with red hair when he'd done this previously. There was no one there. Minato found himself only looking at his reflection.

With a frown, Minato straightened up. He winced, he felt in pain and he realized his lip was bleeding. Using his sleeve, he wiped it. He needed to get out of this place. He didn't want to be in an enemy's hands and be unconcious the whole time. He had felt he had heard Usagi's voice at the end but he wasn't sure he was ok.

Minato looked at his hands. He was weaker than he'd thought. Then again, he'd been training with Miku and Alu but not that much. They'd been training but after Minato had decided to not compete, he'd mostly watched those two battle. Luckily, his sparring skills had improved thanks to all of their combined efforts but Minato knew that that masked man was stronger than him. Balling his hands into fists, Minato grit his teeth.

**_You're so weak._**

Minato jolted, his eyes widening and looking around. Where had that gruff voice come from? Looking around he tried to pinpoint it but it was an echo all around him.

**_Come back…when you're stronger…_** Minato's eyes widened as the water rose and he found himself pulled down once again. With a garbled cry of shock, he found himself in that similar shocked drowning feeling. His eyes snapped open and he was panting hard, gripping the sheets.

Wait? Gripping sheets?

Minato looked around, blinking. He realized he was in an infirmary. Next to him was Neji, who was looking at him and for the first time, Minato saw a peaceful calm about the kid. "You're finally awake," the kid said calmly. Minato saw Miku sitting in a chair by his side. She rested a hand no his own.

"Minato?" she asked quietly, worriedly.

"Ah…" Minato blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok?" Miku asked urgently.

"Y-yeah…uh…where's Usagi?" Minato asked quickly.

"He's with Alu…they're watching the match…he said …you were attacked in the bathroom…some Jonin are trying to figure out who the guy was…that tried to harm you," Miku informed Minato. "The Hokage has asked that you be watched over while you sleep and then to return to the arena, …he believes you'll be safer if more ninja can keep an eye on you... there isn't anyone on guard here but that's because there are a few Anbu on stake out…"

Minato didn't like the unwanted body guard attention. Still, being alone with that man had been terrifying. Minato shivered. He recalled the conversation. Miku got up. "Ah, I'll be right with you," Minato said, fiddling with the sheets of the bed.

"Alright, I'll wait outside the door," Miku said,cracking a small smile before turning away. Minato nodded. After she left, he turned to Neji who had been looking at him quietly. Then Neji surprised him.

"Look, I wanted to apologize…about earlier," Neji said, cracking a small smile.

"What? Oh…no…I'm sorry for interfering with your match," Minato quickly said sheepishly.

"I…I needed that…both you…Naruto…your words, I won't forget them," Neji said with a nod. Minato nodded.

"So, the match with Naruto…it helped you change your point of view?" Minato asked curiously.

"It was a part…I..I also learned about…what really happened…." Neji looked at his bed sheets quietly.

"…What happened?" Minato prompted.

"…the night …my father sacrificed his life for the sake of the clan," Neji said in a quiet tone although his voice carried loud enough for Minato to hear since Minato was right next to him.

"Your father?..." Minato hadn't known this little tib bit.

"Yes, he…when Hinata was kidnapped as a small child, the deal was to offer up the life of my father, the head of the cadet branch to be the…the replacement for Hinata's father, the leader of the main branch," Neji said quietly. "All this time…I thought…I thought he did this because he had no choice…but I learned…I learned…" Neji turned his face away and Minato realized he was crying a little. Startled Minato moved to get up.

Neji observed Minato and just as Minato was going to get out of bed, Neji wiped his eyes. "…There are…a lot of caged birds flying free," Minato said, musingly.

Neji wiped his eyes. He looked to Minato and nodded. "That was the first and last decision that ..my father made because he wanted to, " Neji said, staring at the sheets quietly. "This world is full of cheaters, scumbags, rule breakers, rogue ninja, and promise-breakers….Konoha is no exception to this," Neji continued. "But..I truly believe that if anyone can..an bring a bit of peace to this world…it's…Naruto," and Minato watched how Neji's face which had been so conflicted before, was so peaceful. Minato couldn't help but smile a little.

"I see, I'm glad," Minato said, and he smiled warmly at Neji. Neji eyed him quietly for a moment.

"How do you know Naruto? …Idon't remember seeing you around before…" Neji said, tilting his head slighty at Minato. Minato shrugged indifferently.

"I met him by chance when I was here about three weeks ago with my team," he replied easily.

Neji nodded. "I see," he murmured. "You interrupted that match even though it was against the rules, I wonder…why do we have rules if…there are those who exist to break them?"

Minato blinked. That was a profound question and Minato wasn't sure he was the right person to ask for an answer. Minato scratched his head, thinking on it. "W-well…er…are you asking me?" he asked tentatively, scratching his nose.

"Yes," Neji said simply, interlocking his fingers and looking to Minato questioningly and curiously.

"I…I don't think personally that rules are there so rule breakers can just defy them…I suppose rules are…like guidelines. They are there to help us…be as moralistic as possible when making tough decisions. Even if the decision is wrong in the eyes of others…" Minato said finally.

Neji looked out a window. "I think…I'm starting to understand it a little better…"

"Understand what?" Minato asked curiously, having settled back in bed for the moment since he wasn't in the mood to move instantly.

"The difference between following the rules of society like a mindless drone…and following the rules of the heart…" Neji said quietly.

"It is indeed complicated ,no?" Minato said with a small meek grin. He had no idea how in depth this kid could be. It actually made light for an interesting discussion.

Neji looked at his hands which were wrapped in fresh bandage and then looked back and Minato and asked,"Ah, what happened? I didn't know you were competing in the Exam? I had dozed off and when I woke up, you were in the bed with one of your team mates I presume, watching over you. Miku I believe was it?"

"No…I wasn't…in a match…" Minato began. He wondered where the others were.

" Huh, but you've been out for nearly two matches," Neji said.

"Wh-what?" Minato blinked again. "Who is up now?"

"Ah. It's Uchiha versus- hey, where are you going?" Neji asked surprised, as Minato flew out of bed. He grabbed his jacket, which was on a chair by his bed. He put it on [dramatically] and looked to Neji.

The masked man's words echoed. Minato instantly realized that the match was actually meant to indicate the start of something….something much worse. Minato's bad feeling for the Chuunin Exam only grew.

"I have to go, there's something off about that match!" Minato said determinedly. He felt energized. Surprised, he realized he wasn't in pain anymore. Perhaps his body just needed a quick rest? He ran his tongue over his lips and he still had a small scab on his lower lip near the bottom right hand corner but it was small.

"What's off about it?" Neji asked a bit concerned.

"…I don't know, I just have a bad feeling," Minato replied. With that, Minato exited the Infirmery.


	13. Chapter 13: Can't Shake This Feeling!

Adventure 13: Can't Shake This Feeling!

Miku looked to Minato with a puzzled gaze. "Minato, what's wrong?"

"We have to stop the exam between Uchiha and Gaara," Minato said briskly.

Miku looked confused. "Why?"

"The man who attacked me, he hinted their particular match would be…interesting," Minato said curtly. He picked up speed until he was in a sprint. Miku sprinted as well to keep up with him. They made it to the arena.

The match was still going on and when Minato looked around it looked like no one was in any immediate danger. All the ninja were watching the match in the arena and Minato made his way back to where Usagi and Alu were standing. "Ah, there you are!" Alu said, turning and spotting Minato nearly instantly.

Minato nodded curtly but quickly turned away. "I have to speak to the Hokage," he said serious. Usagi and Alu looked at each other.

"If it's about what hap-" Usagi started but Minato shook his head.

"No, it's about this match, I just can't shake this feeling," Minato said serious. Usagi and Alu exchanged glances with each other and Miku who was panting behind Minato. "I'll be right back!"

Minato turned and headed in the direction of where the two village leaders were sitting but suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm steering him away and he looked to the tugger. "Hey, what's up?" a familiar silver haired ninja greeted him. Minato slowed.

"Ah, Kakashi, I really can't talk," Minato said quietly.

Kakashi tilted his head at Minato. "Hm, you do look like you're in a hurry…" He continued to look at Minato with a calm but collective gaze. " If it's about that masked man from earlier, rest assured, we have a few anbu on-" but Minato shook his head.

"No, I appreciate your concern about the random attack," Minato said grateful but also a bit hasty, "It's more like-"

As Minato said, "You have to stop this match," he was met in sync with-

"Kakashi Sensei, you have to stop this match!" Minato heard Naruto exclaim from behind him. Minato blinked and they looked at each other.

"You too?" they both exclaimed to each other. Kakashi and Shikamaru both scratched their heads at the outburst from both blondes. Some other ninja were glancing over to them but Kakashi waved at them to indicate he had the situation under control. The other ninjas went back to watching the match although Minato was deftly aware that they may be listening in. Kakashi was too, Minato could tell but that fact didn't seem to bother Kakashi at all.

"Why do you two want to stop this match so much?" Kakashi asked, gazing at both Minato and Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, I just have a bad feeling! That guy…gaara…he's bad news! He really intends to kill…" Naruto began.

"Ah, I see, and what do you have to say about this?" Kakashi turned his attention to Minato. Minato blinked.

"Ah- well…erm…I…" Minato swallowed. "I feel like…the match…between Uchiha and the kid-" suddenly Alu intervened.

"Minato, I need to talk to you," and she tugged Minato away from Naruto and the others. With a startled glance, Minato allowed himself to be tugged away by Alu. Naruto was still talking to Kakashi and the match was going on. Meanwhile, Minato waited for Alu to disperse her information as they moved to the back wall by the rail so that they weren't blocking anyone who was watching but also so that they were safely away from any sensative ears.

"Alu- I'm in the middle of som-" but Alu held a finger to her lips. Minato furrowed his brow.

"Minato, I know you have a bad feeling, but this place is highly protected. …I agree with you, I feel like there is something suspicious at work here, but it is unwise for you to interrupt more than you already have. We are here to support Miku and Naruto, not to make claims on tyranny," Alu said, looking seriously to Minato as she spoke in a low tone. Minato bit his lip.

"But Alu, I …if there is eminent danger, we have to warn-" but Alu shook her head to Minato's exhasperation. "Why the hell…can't we…" Minato whispered exhasperated.

"… You keep an eye on Gaara. If you feel like things are looking out of hand, then and only then, do you interfere," Alu said quietly. "If you'd rather, I'll inform Usagi of your suspicions and I'll keep an eye on the old man Hokage," and Alu nodded her head in the direction of the Hokage. Minato stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The plan sounded reasonable. Minato nodded. "Alright, fine," he consented. "I- I would rather talk to the hokage…."

"The old man visited you while you were in the infirmery, to make sure that you weren't badly hurt or anything," Alu said quietly. "He told me to tell you that he will talk to you after the exam but that he has a duty right now to entertain the visiting Kage and so he apologizes for his lack of attention to you," and Minato gazed past the rail as Alu spoke, and towards the training grounds, where Sasuke was currently dodging some sand attacks. Minato felt this churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to make of it. What Alu had said sounded reasonable but still, Minato felt like she was dodging something important. But what could Alu be hiding?

He felt a gentle touch on his arm. "What?"

"…Minato, your instinct isn't something you should overlook," she said queitly and Minato found it odd to be lectured by a girl much younger than him, "…but you probably already knew this," and she sheepishly shot him a grin before she sauntered back over to Miku and Usagi. Minato stood there for a moment and he was aware of the stares he was still receiving. He locked eyes with Kakashi for a moment who was looking at him quietly. Minato broke eye contact. He didn't know why, but he felt awkward. Either way, Alu was correct. No point causing a riot if there really wasn't…much wrong although a small nagging feeling told him that something was very, very wrong. He scanned the crowd for anyone with a black cloak and white mask like the man who had attacked him in the crowd. Obviously there was no one.

With a sigh, Minato suddenly felt a strange cramping feeling return to his stomach. It was probably the fact that he was so stressed. Minato watched as Sasuke got to the point of the match were he was using a lightning blue attack. Minato's eyes fixated on that blue light.

He felt like it was familiar.

Where had he seen it before? Had he seen it before? He realized that it was a deadly attack and that Uchiha was about to use it on Gaara? Why were these kids so …ruthlessly violent? Was this what being a ninja meant? It didn't sit well with Minato. The Uchiha kid would seriously hurt Gaara. Minato wanted to pause that match. He hear Gaara exclaim, "I'm bleeding!"

Minato grit his teeth. How could this match be fair? They were getting hurt and now this kid was bleeding. The odd sand coccoon he'd made for himself was infiltrated. When Minato heard the kid scream, it sent icy shivers down his spine. Ok, this was enough. This wasn't fighting for village honor or whatever, this was hard core kill or be killed. Minato couldn't tear his eyes away.

His instinct told him to get down there as quick as possible. Gaara was in evident pain and Minato could tell that his two team mates were worried. If the proctor wasn't going to intervene, then it looked like Minato would have to! Minato was about to when he felt Miku tug his arm. He looked to her.

"Minato, I can't shake this bad feeling," Miku whispered to him. Minato nodded, his face grim.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who feels this way.." he said softly. Usagi leaned against the rail on the opposite side of Minato. Alu had called, bathroom break and dashed a moment ago.

"Alu told me your concern," Usagi said gently.

"Yeah? …I want to stop this match, but I haven't," Minato said quietly.

"It's too late to stop the ball once it's rolling," Usagi said quietly. He pulled Minato aside away from Miku, " Minato, I have a bad feeling too. I don't know why the other ninjas aren't catching up on it…perhaps it's because we're not as wrapped up in the exam but as Alu said, trust your instinct. If there is evident danger, I will protect Miku. You focus on figuring out what the cause is for your bad feeling and try to get a handle on the situation if you can," and Usagi walked back over to Miku with a sunny bright smile acting indifferent. Minato could tell that whatever Usagi had said while patting Miku's head had put whatever concerns to rest. Minato turned his attention back to the exam. He moved to go down the stairs so that he wouldn't cause too great a disturbance like before. On his way through the stands, his heart gave a jolt. He noticed the same masked man, and he was forming odd hand signs. Minato wanted to yell at him or alert the other ninja, but suddenly he felt like this was his problem. He locked eyes with the ninja and Minato glared bravely.

Minato couldn't stop the questions that rolled in his head. Why did he have this bad feeling…what was true strength? What was up with that kid Gaara? Minato shivered, and then blinked profusely.

**Feathers?** Minato shook his head groggily. **Why are…there?...Feathers…** He suddenly felt his eyelids growing heavy even though he told himself to wake up. This had to be a gen-jutsu but he hadn't had much practice with jutsus in general since he prefered to use physical strength or not fight at all if possible.

**K-Kai release!** He thought forcibly, fumbling to form the correct handsign.

**K-Kai….r-release!** He thought again a bit weaker. He was doing his best to not succumb.

He realized the masked man had performed some sort of jutsu on him. He could already see the bystanders slumping in their seats and echoes of battle commands. A huge wieght pressed in on him and his legs buckled. Falling listlessly to the floor of the stands, Minato's strength seeped away.

As he collapsed he could hear clinking of Kunais.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Orochimaru!

Adventure 14: Meeting Orochimaru! (Not Good)

*2 more chapters until conclusion of volume 2

Minato panicked internally. What was going on? Why couldn't he wake up? Once again he found himself in that same insufferable place. He didn't want to be there. He had to be out here! Helping everyone! With a grunt, Minato's chakra began to flare and Minato unconciously managed to summon enough to release himself from the gen-jutsu's hold. Minato's eyes snapped open and his heart nearly stopped. Some ninja were fighting, the spectators were slumped and it seemed like no one was paying attention at all to Minato. Minato tried to glance around and spot Usagi, Miku or Alu. He felt a voosh and next to him appeared Alu.

"Good, you woke up," Alu said panting, "Usagi took Miku to a safe place. It seems whatever fight is going on here…isn't to harm bystanders, just strictly ninja…and your hunch was correct," she crouched low and tugged on Minato's arm.

"My hunch," Minato mumbled, clearing his head. "Ah…then…what's going on?"

"Apparently some guy named Orochimaru is attacking the Hokage as well as laying seige to the village," Alu said quickly, and Minato sprang to his feet with a huge burst of energy.

"I have to go help!" Minato said with a flare.

"The forcefield is inpentrable," Alu pointed out.

"I'll find a way!" Minato growled. "…Where's that whisker faced kid?" Minato asked, his mind briefly flickering to Naruto.

"Ah….Kakashi sent Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura on a mission to pursue Gaara and Sasuke," Alu informed him quickly. Just then some kunai came flying out of nowhere and Alu let out a pained yelp as her shoulder was peirced. Minato quickly picked Alu up princess-style.

"Ah-hey! P-put me down!" Alu stammered, blushing a little angrily. "I'm fine!"

"Obviously, you're not," Minato retorted, "I'm just moving you to a safer place," but Alu was stubborn.

"I can- I'm fine!" she said and she hopped out of Minato's arms. Minato watched as she began to exert a green light and her small wound healed up. She panted raggedly though. "I-I can heal…myself…just…just go..you have'ta …somehow…" she panted.

Minato watched the destruction that was unfolding. Ninjas fighting other ninjas without second thoughts on who lived and who died. His heart pounded. He was grateful he hadn't been out long. But exactly how long had he been out of it? "How long was I out of it?"

"About fifteen minutes," Alu said with a pant. She had already turned and was gazing at the direction of an odd purple barrier on top of one of the roofs. Minato jolted internally. It was the Third and Orochimaru no doubt. Minato wondered what had happened to the other village leader. No time for that though, Minato quickly ran in the direction of the fighting. He got to the barrier but the other anbu were being kept busy by constant attacks. Minato noticed four strange people on each corner of the barrier. He watched as everytime some ninja tried to attack one of them, another ninja either intercepted or they were fended off like flies by one of the four. He knew that there was something lethal about touching the barrier by instinct. He saw the old man in battle armor facing off a snake-faced man and Minato knew it was none other than Orochimaru. Minato's mind clicked and he wondered if perhaps that masked ninja was working for this guy. Minato couldn't hear their conversation but he suddenly locked eyes with the Snake-faced man.

Minato felt a terrifying shiver run down his spine. He saw the third exclaim something at Orochimaru, and saw Orochimaru shoot Minato a nasty grin before turning back to the third. Minato realized with a jolt that there were two other people there as well. He didn't know who they were, but he knew that three against one was not a fair fight. He took a deep breath.

"Hey! Three against one isn't fair!" Minato yelled into the barrier. He saw Orochimaru pause but then shout something back at the third. Minato couldn't hear them well.

The third though, was tense and glaring at Orochimaru. "Well, would you look at that, looks like the blonde half-wit came to play hero, remind you of someone?" Orochimaru said mockingly.

Sandaime glared, "Orochimaru, you're the one who sent for his capture," and it wasn't a question.

"Well, I wasn't about to let an interesting specimen like him just walk away," Orochimaru said lazily. "Apparently he's suffering from Amnesia, poor thing," and the contempt dripping in the tone was laced with a bit of…jealousy?

"There is no clear evidence stating he is…who you presume he is," the old man said levelly, standing straight, his hands in fists at his side. The two people that Minato didn't know were flanked on either side of Orochimaru.

"When you don't know something, you go out and run experiments," Orochimaru said lazily.

"He's not some specimen for you to pick at with your scientific tools!" Sandaime declared with a glare.

"Ah, but aren't you curious?" Orochimaru said, his tone dripping a sickening viper-like velvety tone, "…to know how Jiraiya's brat….managed to evade death and not only that, but make the rest of the village think him dead?"

"As I said before, there is no definent proof," the old man said with a flare although he was wary.

" I know you're old, but clean the wax out of your ears, old man," Orochimaru scoffed and the impatience was evident, "It is clear that he is exactly who _we_ think he is!"

"No, even if that's the case, revealing too much to him may overwhelm him," the Third said firmly. "Orochimaru, leave him out of this battle," and then the old man went into his battle stance.

Orochimaru laughed "True, I will leave him out..after all..I only need to kill one Hokage…I'll take the other….as my trophy!"

Minato couldn't hear their conversation but he noticed that the two ninjas that began to fight with the Sandaime had peculiar eyes. He realized with a jolt that they must be puppets because he sensed that they were not alive. They had chakra but it was eerie…. It wasn't lively blue.

**What are they talking about? How the heck do I get past this barrier?** Minato's heart pounded. He had to think of something at least! He felt helpless as the old man was beginning to dodge some attacks that the two odd ninja were beginning to do. With a jolt, he noticed Orochimaru teleport over to his part of the barrier.

"My, my," Orochimaru crooned. "Come to watch the show?

"Orochimaru!" Minato hissed, his eyes flashing.

"Temper, temper," the snake-faced ninja snickered. Behind him, Minato saw the darker haired of the two puppets perform some huge tree growth jutsu. Minato was momentarily taken aback but his attention quickly slipped to Orochimaru when he saw how the man was giving him a dark smirk.

"You- Why are you attacking this village?" Minato growled at Orochimaru. He saw something flicker in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Oh? Let's just say I have a score to settle…some chaos to wreak, just the usual," Orochimaru replied lazily, but his abnormally long tongue snaked out as he spoke causing Minato's attention to be drawn to it temporarily.

"That-…that's not good enough!" Minato retorted. He was irked to see Orochimaru laugh at him. Behind Orochimaru, the old man was trying to fend off the two puppets.

"Fascinated? It's an all out Hokage brawl," Orochimaru said practically conversationally, "…well…almost an all out Hokage brawl," he sneakily added, giving Minato the once over.

"What? But the first and second are dead!" Minato said in shock, feeling his insides run cold.

"Yes, and so is the Fourth," Orochimaru cheekily added, "And yet….his coffin was the one that my dear old teacher, Sarutobi stopped. Shame, it would've been more fun with him."

Minato was horrified. This man was reanimating the dead? He was bat shit crazy. "That's insane! The dead can't come back to life!"

"That's what Sarutobi said," Orochimaru said gleefully, "…but you and I both know…that's not the case," and he made a small signal to above him. Minato looked up in shock see one of the ninja open up a small portion of the barrier and before Minato knew it, he was shoved into the barrier by Orochimaru.

With quick reflexes Minato tried to punch Orochimaru but Orochimaru merely shoved him at full strength, hurling his body into colliding with the old man's. Landing on top of the old man,Minato was seeing stars. Sarutobi quickly recovered as well and they both stumbled to their feet. "Damn, he dragged you into this," Sarutobi wheezed. Minato looked around, realizing he was in some deep shit. Those two ninja looked terrifying, forget being dead, he wouldn't want to be brawling against either of them in broad daylight and certainly not together.

"Hello, friend," the tan one said, nodding his head to Minato. Minato pointed to himself confused. Was that guy talking to him? Did he just call him a friend?

"Ah, brother, it would seem…that the Fourth has also…joined us…" the white spiky haired one said monotonely.

"The fourth? What? Where?" Minato looked around frantically. Sarutobi grimaced.

"They…I think they mean you," he said with a sigh. Minato's jaw dropped and he looked at Sarutobi panicked.

"Wh-wh-whOA. H-hold on just a moment! I'm not the fourth! I wasn't even born here!" Minato spluttered, holding up his hands. The two hokages near Orochimaru looked at each other.

"Could it be possible…." The tan one said.

"Perhaps I am mistaken…" the white spiky haired one agreed.

"Fools only sit around and speak. Real Ninjas get to the fighting, now go! Attack Sarutobi but don't harm the other…" Orochimaru commanded.

Minato gulped.

"Ah, I never wanted this for any of us," the tan hokage said and despite his monotone, Minato surely detected a note of sadness. "…Forgive us, Sandaime…Yondaime…"

Minato was going to open his mouth to remind them he wasn't the freaking fourth because that was just impossible since the fourth was dead. Minato pushed away the jumble of emotions within himself as he saw Sarutobi shift in front of him. Minato blinked. "O-ooi…San-Sandaime…"

"Rest assured, Minato," the old man said drawing himself up to his full hieght, "I will…protect you," and he turned, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Minato, although he had a little bit of a bloody lip.

"B-but why…I'm not the fourth…" Minato stammered.

"You are a fellow ninja…" the third said deeply, "…You are an ally and therefore, a comrade in arms."

Orochimaru began to clap and both looked startled in his direction. "Touching, really," Orochimaru said snidely, "But we really should get this show on the road. I plan to destroy the leaf after I destroy the old man," and Orochimaru cackled.

"W-well, if they want to harm the old man, they'll have to go through me!" Minato declared, finding a burst of energy he hadn't known he'd had. He stepped in front of Sarutobi.

"Fool. I have no interest in hurting you…right now," Orochimaru said snappishly.

"…Well too bad!" Minato got into his own battle stance. "I'm not one for fighting, but I won't sit around idly while my companions get beat either!"

"What's this? You've become a pacifist since your amnesia kicked in?" Orochimaru snickered. "Oh Sarutobi, this boy is almost as retardedly hilarious as his shitty teacher…"

"I already told you, I'm not the Fourth!" Minato yelled.

"You two, stop lazing about, go and attack the old man!" Orochimaru declared.

"I won't let them!" Minato shifted to help Sarutobi defend when he found himself flying backwards and hitting a huge root from the tan Hokage's jutsu. With a pained grunt he rolled to his side only to find a pale fist in his hair and squinting he looked into snake-like hate filled eyes.

"Minato!" he heard the third exclaim but after there was clinking of kunai and Minato's heart beat fast as he was gazing into Orochimaru's face, his mouth going dry.

"Instead of worrying about the third…worry about yourself," Orochimaru said, splitting into a psychotic grin. He kneeled over Minato, his hands brushing one of Minato's side bangs away. "I've decided…to honor you as my second most interesting…test subject…"

"Who-who's the unlucky…fi-first," Minato coughed, trying to flail. He attempted to shift his body but Orochimaru was heavier than him although he didn't look it. He kneeled over Minato without a problem.

"…Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru purred, and Minato shivered at the almost…sickening lovingly way Orochimaru rolled that name off his tongue. "He may be…by far…the most capable…pupil…."

"He's not your student!" Minato flared.

"Oh, but he will be…in time," Orochimaru said with a dark acid-burning smirk. Minato found no strength in his arms. Orochimaru had used some odd needle things and now all of Minato's pressure points were loopy.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Get off!" Minato yelped, as he felt his chin forcibly tilted up and Orochimaru's hand turning Minato's jaw to the right. Feeling his neck exposed Minato had the fleeting impression of Orochimaru being a vampire. But that wasn't possible right?

..RIGHT?!

"H-hell! Don't drink my blood! I'm not tasty!" Minato stammered. He actually felt Orochimaru pause.

"Oh,I'm not going to drink your blood.." Orochimaru crooned and Minato stared in shock.

"Wh-what….what are you going to do then?" Minato hated feeling weak. He hated feeling helpless. He hated being unable to help Sarutobi who was doing his best to get to him despite the other two preventing him. Minato noticed a white cloaked ninja and two black cloaked ninja outside the closed barrier, and he wasn't sure if they were friend or foe.

"What are …you do-doing then?" Minato said, his voice shaky. He couldn't move his arms. He tried to move his legs as that thought fleeted across his mind but Orochimaru was using all of his wieght on them so Minato couldn't really move them.

He shivered as Orochimaru leaned in to his ear and hissed velvety-like and with all the sweetness of a poisonous viper, "I'm going to enhance it…." With that, Minato felt Orochimaru open his mouth, showing really sharp inhumane fangs, and plunge them into Minato's neck where neck meets shoulder.

**A/N: duh duh duh. PLOT TWIST~. Screw like 2 page chapters…I'm just writing until I feel the chapter has come to a sufficient close. J REVIEW and I will post the next chappy, but not until at least 4 reviews 3 I'm bad aren't I? Making you all review. JK , I'll post anyhow. But I love reviews. J Things are getttnig cooompliiicated. But Minato still has a long way to go before his memories pop on back into his head ;) . SHTICK AROUNDSIES.**


	15. Adventure 15: Chakra Clash!

**A/N: Ok so my computer had a virus and basically went to Staples. Now it's come back but the internet doesn't work. Basically Updates will be slow because I can only update when I am transferring the files from my compy to mom's. I wrote about five chapters so far while waiting and didn't want them just sitting around...SO I'm posting them. Alu's character is getting a bit more important. IN addition, so is Miku, Usagi, and of course, the regular cast of Naruto- mainly Kakashi, the third's teachings, and Jiraiya and Naruto. Basically I'm rambling. I will warn that things are different since Minato is alive, heads up for those who follow the Manga like the bible. I try to stick to the events that occur but dialouge is subject to change a bit or a lot. Please only constructive critisism and no attacks. That is all I humbly ask. THanks so much for the reviews, favs/ and follows. The webcomic also is starting to look pretty awesome. I love drawing serious Minato. **Also I **know the fact that Minato isn't acknowledging the likelyhood of him being Hokage may be annoying to some of you, but I promise you, he's only reacting the way I suppose anyone would react if they weren't really sure of who they were. SO give him a bit of a break, and his memories and the strange red haired woman (I dont know if she'll be alive or not yet, someone revieew and let me know if you guys would like to see her aliiive or not.) Eh, for fun, I don't know what her status is yet funnily enough. ANYWHORE, BACK TO THE WOOORLD OF NARUTO.**

**Adventure 15: Chakura Clash! Things Take a Turn!**

As Orochimaru's teeth sank into Minato's neck, Minato's eyes widened in shock and horror. His body ceased flailing and all of a sudden, a numb panic swept through his entire entity. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't attacking Orochimaru anymore but all he knew was whatever Orochimaru was doing to him, wasn't good. It felt as though someone stuck a thousand needles into his neck that were fresh out of a black-smith's oven. Minato cried out, finding his voice and feeling how it tore through his entire body as his body quaked, going limp It was only a few seconds before Orochimaru pulled back, running his obscenely long tongue over his lips gleefully unrepetent.

"Minato!" Minato heard Sarutobi yell to him before more clinking was met in response. Minato found his heart rate going over 100 miles per minute. His whole body began to quake and he curled up as Orochimaru shifted away from him. Minato watched from the ground as Orochimaru stood and sauntered back over to where the fight was happening with the old man. Minato panted, his throat hurt, his neck…his body. He struggled to sit up but it felt like someone had left an elephant on both arms and legs. Forced to only barely lift his head, as he painstakingly dragged his body to an upright sitting position, he watched as Sarutobi summoned some monkey warrior and began to attack with more fervor Orochimaru. Orochimaru easily dodged but Minato never really got to see what was going on with them. His vision was bacoming hazy. He saw them shift into blurs and before he knew it, he found himself plummet into darkness.

Minato didn't want this. He didn't want to be this weak, vulnerable…useless. The old man Hokage needed his help! Whatever that Orochimaru had done to him, had got him here. Minato tried to force his eyes open. Still all he could sense was darkness all around him. Suddenly his eyes felt light enough to open. He opened them slowly and realized he was sitting in the middle of a room? It was pitch black except for the particular spot he found himself sitting crosslegged in. In front of him, was … a small pond of water? Minato furrowed his brow. What was that doing here?

Whatever it was, Minato noted that the darkness ws being kept at bay by it. He crawled towards it, and as he neared it, he noticed the water shift to a reddish gleam. He peered into it, the light of the reddish water reflecting in Minato's face. The closer Minato got to the pond, the closer the darkness inched. Minato's foot brushed against the evident darkness and Minato let out a small hiss of pain, realizing that the darkness was lethal. It was Orochimaru's curse mark effects that surrounded Minato! Minato realized the pond was the only thing somehow repelling the curse mark. Why Minato had no idea. He did sense something different about this chakra. Something eerie…

Wait…Chakra? He was sensing chakra from this water. How is that possible? Then again… he had been in water before inside his mind. He was sure now that whatever or wherever he was, was in his head. He realized that the curse mark was stubborn and that it wouldn't allow him to back track away from the pond. Minato wieghed his chances with stepping into the chakra water.

**_Minato._**

Minato jolted. That same racous tone. Who was it? "Who are you!" Minato said, standing in the evident darkness. The darkness was only around him, not above or below. The reddish light sillouhetted Minato's figure and the Minato could practically hear the curse mark hissing like a clan of vipers.

**_You're still too weak…_**

****Minato glared into the chakra water. "I'm not weak!" He said defensively. "I'm not ninja material, that's all!"

**_You are a fool._**

****"Look! Just tell me who you are!" Minato said exhasperated as he drew himself to his full hieght, attempting to look intimidating. The water was still but Minato felt like he saw something shift under it. Kneeling, Minato gazed back into the chakra water. The reddish water was as unmoving as ever but it was far from tranquil. Minato sensed exhasperation. Could chakra water have feelings? Was it even truly chakra water? As these questions rolled in Minato's mind, Minato realized that he was no longer in pain. As long as he was near this water, the darkness of the curse mark couldn't reach him. "Why…why are you protecting me?" he asked aloud.

**_Fool. If you die, so do I. This is not out of kindness but self-preservation. Step into the water._**

****Minato glared at the water. "What is your problem?"

Minato was met with silence. Then he heard a dark chuckle that reverbreted all around him. Standing again, Minato spun around, trying to figure out how that was possible if the chakra water was in front of him. The hair on the back of hhis neck stood up. **_That should've been obvious. You._**

Minato narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do anything to you! Don't get snarky with me!" He honestly couldn't remember doing anything but then again, he did have amnesia. Minato's heart sank. What if…what if he had done something? …Something bad?

**_True. You did nothing…it must be another fool I want to rip and tear._**

Minato gulped. This voice, whomever or to whatever it belonged was very bitter and dark. Minato took a deep breath. The darkness was creeping in on him and he realized that he only had a few minutes at most before the darkness would consume him. He would have no choice but to step into that pond. Minato eyed it, not quite trusting. It remained still and unmoving, the water making no ripple. "A-alright…at least answer me this…what is your name? You must have one…please, help me to help you…If I did anything to offend..I'm….I'm sorry!" Minato said loudly.

**_What should that matter to you? _**

****Minato blinked. He felt almost as surpised as the voice sounded. At least this was good, this moment of hesitance, Minato seized it. "What …of course it matters! It's…it's courtesy to at least give each other a proper…introduction…and …and I can't really remember anything at the moment…whatever I did…please…tell me so I can fix it!" Minato said, spinning in place, trying to locate where the voice would echo at him from next.

He was met with silence.

Minato's heart sank. Maybe he hadn't gotten through after all. Suddenly he felt an earthquake like feeling and spun around, as he saw the chakra water begin rippling and then burst up as though it was a geiser. The Chakra swirled around Minato's body as the darkness shrieked and retracted. **_I am known as Yin… that is all you need to know…_** and before Minato could figure out what was happening, he found himself trapped in some weird chakra water bubble. **_Grrrr….Orochimaru's primitive jutsu no matter how advanced…is still only within the capabilities of human strength…it is no…match…for my own strength! _**And Minato heard a ferocious feral roar echo through the entire darkness and in amazement, from the safety of the chakra bubble-which oddly enough wasn't suffocating him- he saw as the reddish chakra seemed to take solid chakra light form and lash out at the darkness which was retreating hastily. Minato watched in amazement as the surroundings revealed them both to have returned to the weird yellow lighted corriders. Minato blinked. He realized he was in a different room.

This one had a huge cage and a strange seal on the center of it. The darkness was still there but it had retreated to the furthest corners of the room, the sound of hissing getting faint but still there. Minato was released from the chakra bubble and he landed on his feet, using his hands to help him crouch as he broke his fall easily. The chakra bubble popped then and he watched as the reddish chakra seeped back through the bars of the huge magnificent cage. Minato gazed up at the cage, feeling his knees go weak suddenly from an overwhelming feeling of mixed feelings. He should be scared but he was awed. He should be wary but he was curious.

The chakra water was only to his ankles still but Minato didn't mind that he was getting wet. He sat in it on his butt, gazing up at the cage. He saw something shift behind it. Sitting cross legged, he watched as a pair of giant, red orange eyes gleamed at him from behind the bars. He heard a clang that sent shivers down his spine as a ….a giant reddish brown creature…a fox? It smiled at him from through the bars, and revealed its pointy pearly whites. **_"We meet at last…Namikaze Minato…" _**The fox licked its lips from behind the bars. Minato felt his throat go dry.

"Ah…N-Namikaze Minato…that's…that's the fourth," he said, gazing back at the fox. His heart beat in his ears. There was no way he could be the fourth? Right? That wasn't possible…right?

**_"I suppose…I may have gotten you two mixed up…I mistook you for the worthy opponent to destroy. In comparison you're nothing more than a little girl," _**The fox lazily yawned. Minato glared, still sitting cross-legged.

"We-well…perhaps the Fourth sealed you into me!" he said, recollecting something vaguely about seals and sealing of the bijuu. He didn't know how he knew this, it was probably common sense. After all, Naruto had pretty much told him that the Nine-tailed fox lived inside him which only would be possible through a highly advanced sealing technique of sorts.

**_"That would seem to be the case," _**the fox eyed Minato, **_"I don't know why I thought you were him…perhaps it's the hair…yes…and those eyes…those goddamn eyes…"_** the fox narrowed its eyes and Minato gulped.

"Ah…well…does this make me a ninja of Konohagakure then?" Minato wondered aloud.

**_"No, it makes you my lunch," _**The fox snidely replied.

Minato sighed. "You said your name is Yin?"

The fox tilted its head, lying comfortably behind the bars. **_"That is my name… my other half…lives within that fox brat," _** the fox responded, running it's long nail across the bars resulting in Minato having to cover his ears because it was like nails on a chalkboard but ten times worse.

"…The Fourth…sealed half in me…and the other half in the kid…huh," Minato furrowed his brow. "Perhaps because our names are similar that's why….there is the confusion…"

**_"That would be logical. You not only look like him but sound like him…believe me , I am not one for forgetting…" _**The fox lazily drawled.

"…I can't be him though," Minato said stubbornly. The fox narrowed its eyes at him.

**_"What makes you so sure you aren't?"_**

****Minato was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. Then again, wouldn't it make sense? Minato Namikaze? The name was so familiar. Not to mention, he felt a strange pull to that kid…it must have been because the Yang half was calling to his Yin half. But…Minato recoiled. He didn't feel like a Hokage. He didn't even have that good of chakra control. No way he was the Fourth. There was no way. He shook his head. The fox yawned again but kept one lazy eye open, observing this annoying speck in its presence.

His eyes widened. He jumped to his feet with a jolt. " Sarutobi! We have to help Sarutobi!" The fox yawned lazily in response to Minato's outburst. Minato balled his hands into fists at his side. " Come on, Yin! You have'ta help me!"

The fox rolled away from him. **_"Help you? Why would I ever do that?"_**

****"If you help me! I'll help you!" Minato declared. The fox's huge ears perked up. He turned his head and gazed at Minato who stood, determined, jaw set, and hands clenched at his sides.

**_"How…do you propose such a declaration?"_** The fox narrowed its eyes at Minato, suspiciously.

"…I…I can tell, you're obviously upset. You've been caged and…and I can help free you! I don't know how…but…the old man needs my help! I- I think if we work togeth-" Minato began but the fox let out a dark roar of laughter.

**_"Oh…Bijuu and humans…working together, you're such an optimistic fool, aren't you?" _**The fox chortled before glaring, its voice rising at it clanged against the bars in anger. **_"Release me from this seal, maybe then I'll think about working together with humans!"_**

****Minato's heart sank. He glared back at Yin. "Look! We both have something we want, right? If you help me, I really will…I will help you be free!" Minato was desperate to help the old man. Besides, perhaps if he extended this olive branch, this half of the fox –the supposed Yin half—would be less bitter and more…more friendly.

**_"Your word is about as fleeting as your life," _**the fox replied coldly.

"I give you my word! I never go back on my word!" Minato gazed serious at Yin's face through the bars. Yin must've felt something because the fox rose to its feet.

**_"…I have no interest in your deal. I will make sure you don't die, but that is all. Come back …and make that proposition…when you're stronger…"_** The fox glared at Minato and Minato found the darkness returning around him, blocking the fox, the room from view. With a panicked shout, Minato felt a strange rush of foreign chakra course through his body. His body felt light, light as a feather. Minato felt a bit more course through and he went into chakra summoning stance. As long as the Yin's chakra was shielding him, Orochimaru's curse mark wouldn't affect him.

Minato's eyes snapped open just in time to see the old man, performing some weird jutsu…and the only thing Minato's eyes could focus on…was the summoning of a white haired, black fanged demon with a knife in its mouth, and icy blue skin, that stared right at him from behind the old man. Orochimaru was shrouded in some weird inky black jutsu but Minato could only watch as Sarutobi used his two clones to withdraw the souls of the First and Second Hokage. Just then, Minato saw Orochimaru making a move on Sarutobi and his feet moved on their own, and he managed to intercept the attack much to everyone's surprise. Orochimaru growled, "This isn't…possible!?"

Minato used a swindle kick to send the snake-faced man flying. "You better…" he panted, straightening up, Yin's chakra coursing through his veins but not visible to the rest of the world, only internally, "…believe it."


	16. Adventure 16: TO BEHOKAGE!

END OF VOLUME 2

Adventure 16: To Be…Hokage!

"Minato, how do you feel?" the third asked, panting hard, his attention momentarily diverted from Orochimaru who currently was knocked back a ways away. Minato nodded curtly to the Third.

"I'm fine," he said, and he saw the Third look him over. Behind the Third loomed the shinigami and Minato noticed that the two clones the third had summoned poofed. On the chest of the Third was a strangle squiggly seal like thing. Minato squinted at it, curious about what it was. It looked complicated. The shinigami kept its eyes on Minato.

"The curse mark should've had you unconcious for much longer," the Third said, eyeing Minato with a mixture of worry, surprise and a hint of relief.

Minato nodded curtly.

**_Don't tell them._**

Minato paused.

**_Fool, unless you want to end up on the Anbu's surgery table, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut about little ol' me. _**

****Minato gulped. The fox did raise a good point. He had to tell the old man something though. This was definently awkward. "I-…I still hurt a lot…I'm…I just won't give in…." he said, panting, and sagging his body a little to show evident soreness. "I…I want to help you!" he said firmly. The third nodded to him.

"Minato, help me catch Orochimaru…and hold him still….I must perform this…this jutsu on him…" and the Third indicated to the shinigami that was looming behind him. There was a soul and Minato saw how the Shinigami was motioning ot cut the soul from itself. Minato wondered what kind of jutsu this was.

"O-ok," Minato nodded. "Is there no other back-up?"

"Unfortunately, my Anbu Black-Ops are unable to penetrate this barrier, you and I will have to be enough…" the Third nodded. Minato furrowed his brow. He hoped they would be enough. He felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Minato blinked.

"Minato…this jutsu…do you recognize it?" the old man coughed. Minato instantly supported the old man, but the old man steadied himself. He looked not good for wear. Minato bit his lip.

"I- I don't recognize it," Minato said honestly.

"I…see…" the old man said, panting a little. Suddenly Minato found a kunai whizzing at his face. He dodged it, but it sliced a thin cut across his left cheek before he could dodge it adequately enough.

"Minato!?" The Third swirled but suddenly Orochimaru appeared once more, locking the old man in a head lock from behind. Minato whirled to try to get to the old man but found himself blocked by –another ninja?!

This ninja had silver hair tied back into a ponytail, and round rimmed glasses. "Kabuto, so glad you could make it," Orochimaru wheezed, drawing his blade and leveling it at the old man's back. Old man Sarutobi instantly twisted and managed to flip Orochimaru but it took a lot out of him and Orochimaru merely landed like a cat a few feet away. Minato's eyes darted back and forth from Orochimaru and Kabuto. How would he be able to protect the old man as well as fight off this new intruder? "It's not fun if it's two against one…I figured I'd even these odds," Orochimaru crooned, wiping some blood from his lower lip. Minato had a moment to gloat about that.

Quickly, Minato dodged some punches aimed at his gut. "Master doesn't want me to hurt you….just make sure you won't be a problem…in his plans…" and Kabuto gave Minato a cruel smirk before he twisted his body and managed to feign a sweeping arm lock in order to kick Minato in the knees. Minato crumpled to the ground from the sudden bursts of pain.

He let out a small grunt and quickly rolled out of the way of Kabuto's ninja needles. A quick glance over his shoulder, Minato could see that Orochimaru and the Third were having a heated discussion and the Third seemed to be…pulling something out of Orochimaru?!

"Master!" Kabuto cried and he swirled to intervene with the Third but suddenly, the monkey warrior from before blocked him. Minato's eyes widened. "I will take care of this ….you go and defend Sarutobi!" the monkey warrior growled, giving Minato a keen glare.

Minato did as he was told as quickly as possible. Kabuto growled and Minato could see from the corner of his eye, Kabuto trying to get to him but the monkey warrior was valiant. Minato suddenly felt something thwack into his neck. With a pained grunt, he felt ninja needles be thrown directly into all of his main pressure points. Feeling his entire body turn to jelly, Minato found himself collapsing. "Arrggh!?"

The Third continued to pull out the bit of Orochimaru's soul that he could, too focused to be able to help Minato. Orochimaru howled and Minato noticed that Orochimaru's blade was hovering and began to pick up speed, going right towards the Third. Minato's eyes widened. He had to prevent it. In his panic, he felt his voice tear through himself, as he roared with all his strength, "Look out!"

He felt his panic rise to epic proportions. Even with the fox's assistance, he was still weak. **_You're not tapping into my true capabilities…you're blocking my chakra from truly flowing through your chakra-network._**

Minato gulped. He didn't want to give away that he had freaky chakra. But he made a split second decision. **Yin, I don't care how…I just need speed…**

**Please, just give….**

He dragged himself to his feet and found himself take off towards the sword's path…

**Me…..**

He was getting closer.

**Speed!**

He managed to grab the hilt of the sword just before it could penetrate through Sarutobi's stomach. Forcibly, Minato dragged the sword away. Orochimaru howled in anger. "You fool! Kabuto! Kabuto! Kill that damn monkey! Get this specimen away from my prize!"

Minato heard an animalistic screech and in horror, he swirled, watching as Kabuto stabbed the monkey in the side forcibly with a few kunai and then Minato noticed some pressure needles in the monkey as well.

"O-old man! Drop the jutsu! We have to regroup!" Minato stammered.

"My…my friend….is hurt…" the old man panted, in pain in more than one way.

Minato bit his lip. He quickly turned to assist the monkey warrior when the old man spoke again. The old man wheezed though and his grip only tightened on Orochimaru. "Minato…" the Third huffed, "…you must….you must trust me…this is the only way….I've gotten this…far…I won't….I won't turn back…" the old man grunted in pain as he continued to pull out the blue energy from Orochimaru's stomach. Minato looked up at the Shinigami. It licked its lips and narrowed its eyes at him before it too, drew its attention with an eerie calm towards Orochimaru who continued to thrash although he couldn't move well.

"You stupid senile old man! Let me go! Give me back my arms!" the snake faced man's face contorted into rage.

"You got in the way of my Master's plan…" Kabuto instantly began to once again fight Minato, drawing Minato away from the old man and Orochimaru. "… you shouldn't be able to move. I hit all your lethal pressure points…you should be a pile of putty on the floor…unless…" Kabuto's eyes narrowed. Minato's throat felt dry. "What are you….really?" Kabuto swung in with some shuriken and Minato hopped out of the way as best he could.

He quickly avoided another stomach to gut punch and glanced over to where the monkey warrior lay on the ground, feebly trying to lift its head. Minato's stomach churned. The monkey looked like it'd been through the mill, it's mouth was bloody and there was a nasty gash on its side. Minato bit his lip.

"Kabuto! Get this old man off me! Forget the blonde brat!" Orochimaru roared. Kabuto jolted but when he turned to assist his Master, Minato blocked his way. Minato grit his teeth. He wasn't going to let anyone interfere with whatever Sarutobi had planned.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, easily getting behind Minato but Minato swirled, his speed picking up. He was trying to let the fox's chakra go through his body, he was. He just felt…off about using it. He knew his own chakra was weaker so the fox's was his best bet at being able to keep up with Kabuto's physical attacks. **_Fool, show no mercy! You're incompetence is more annoying than those needles._**

****Minato winced, the needles did start to hurt. He quickly pulled out the ones from his arms. After he quickly went for the other ones on his legs. Feeling a bit light headed due to the overwhelming situation he was cast in, Minato felt a firm punch to his stomach. With a small gak, he crumpled a few feet away from the monkey warrior. The monkey warrior lifted its head feebly. Minato growled feeling desperate and managed to topple Kabuto with him. Minato was desperate. The Third looked like he was in an intense lock-in with Orochimaru who was stubbornly apparently holding onto his soul. Minato also felt like the Shinigami was eyeing him during all of this.

Minato watched as Sarutobi struggled to seal Orochimaru's soul within himself. Minato felt Kabuto roll away and both of them got shakily to their feet. Minato panted hard. The fox's chakra was keeping the curse mark as well as the effects of the ninja needles at bay. Minato was grateful for this, but at the same time, he didn't want to be too dependant on the fox's strength. Minato felt like it was time he tried tapping into his own. He knew he had the potential but he hadn't really practiced chakra control that much. How would he be able to really get any of it within this millisecond? Minato knew he'd have to hack it. Taking a deep breath, Minato tried to call upon his own chakra for assistance. The strange barrier seemed to be there still and Minato found he couldn't really summon much chakra. Kabuto was still swinging punches at him because Minato knew that Orochimaru didn't want too much harm to come to him. Minato glared and realized with a jolt that another Kabuto was running right at the Third!

With a yell, Minato found himself pinned by the other Kabuto. He realized it was a clone jutsu and instantly he managed to somehow roll away again. The other Kabuto went at him but Minato wasn't sure if this was a clone or the original. Gritting his teeth, Minato bet that this was a diversion Kabuto. He didn't want there to be too much bloodshed. He wanted to protect the Third but hurting others was not something Minato wanted to be proud of, no matter the reason. **_How do you expect to go swimming without getting a bit wet? Finish him off already!_** The fox growled impatiently. Minato clutched his kunai, knowing that the old man needed his assistance. As the other Kabuto loomed over him, Minato sliced upwards and the Kabuto poofed around him. Stumbling to his feet, Minato saw that the Third somehow had another clone fending Kabuto off.

Minato looked to the monkey warrior who panted on the ground. He bit his lip. He felt so useless! "Are- are you going to be ok? What….what do I do!" Minato sank to his knees by the monkey warrior. The monkey warrior looked to Minato and then gazed at him.

"D-don't give...up…." The monkey warrior said slowly and painstakingly. Minato looked to the monkey warrior. "Sarutobi….needs you….you can…you are strong…" the monkey warrior then poofed away and Minato knew then that he and the old man were the only ones left within the barrier. Minato clenched his hands into fists.

"Over here!" Minato yelled to Kabuto who was still trying to get away from Sarutobi's very persistant clone.

Minato put his hands together. He recalled how Naruto had managed to summon a huge-ass toad. He figured if Naruto could do it, then why couldn't he? After all, the kid must've used that "special stimulus" a.k.a. death situation plus fox chakra to summon that giant Gambunta guy. Minato quickly formed hand signs. Kabuto managed to make Sarutobi's clone poof but his attention swerved to Minato. "It's too late!" Kabuto exclaimed, brandishing his kunai and swirling to attack Minato.

"I'm about to summon a huge-ass toad!" Minato declared. He could feel the chakra coarsing through him. He saw Kabuto actually pause and Minato grinned. He bit his thumb and formed the handsigns quickly. "Kuchi-Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Minato held his breath. His heart pounded in his ears. Had he done it? He could feel a rush of energy and on the ground….was…

A tadpole…

...With legs.

"I- uh… that wasn't supposed t' happen…" Minato said shakily. Kabuto snorted.

" Minato! Detain Kabuto!" Sarutobi yelled. Minato's head snapped to attention. He grit his teeth and the moment was broken and Kabuto tried to swirl and go back to attack Sarutobi. Minato blocked Kabuto and swung a kunai at Kabuto's gut. **_That's more like it! No mercy!_** The fox said practically cheerful.

Minato growled. **I'm not trying to maim him! I need to just keep him distracted!****_With that logic, you'll never be truly strong. You have to cut down your enemy in order to win! Feh! _****That may be true for you…but not for myself. I don't want to win by just sheer force!**

**_If you keep talking like that I may just change my mind and let you eat dust._**

****Minato dodged Kabuto's next attack and thought quickly. Sarutobi was still struggling since Orochimaru was being very stubborn. Kabuto was getting impatient as well. Minato panted, facing of Kabuto and then his eyes widened. Even though he'd gone and left some marks with his kunai on Kabuto's arms and chest, they were healing themselves! He heard Kabuto chuckle darkly.

"I am a medical ninja," Kabuto replied coolly, "Your attacks are like a fly's buzzing to me."

Minato's eyes darted to Sarutobi. Orochimaru had managed to back away but his arms were dangling by his sides. Minato's fleeting thought was good! He was beaten! But with a jolt he saw Kabuto flash to Orochimaru's side. Minato instantly flickered to Sarutobi's side. The old man was wheezing hard, and the seal on his chest pulsated. He'd managed to seal a part of Orochimaru into himself. "O-old man," Minato said worriedly as the old man leaned against him for support. The strange Shinigami had vanished.

"You stupid old man!" Orochimaru howled, "Give me back my arms!"

Kabuto was assisting Orochimaru in the same way that Minato was assisting Sarutobi. Sarutobi coughed a little blood up. Minato looked worried as ever towards the old man's face. His gaze was half lidded but his eyes flickered to Minato's direction for a moment. "I'm…I don't have long now," he murmured. Minato's heart beat quickened.

"Wh-what do you mean? You won! Orochimaru can't fight anymore!" Minato stammered. The old man smiled sadly at Minato.

"I- I cast a high level….forbidden jutsu," he wheezed, "one…that…kills the user…."

Minato's heart sank. "N-no! You're not dead though!"

"Save your breath," Kabuto curtly snapped in Minato's direction. Minato's head snapped to Kabuto with a glare. "…If the old fart says he's going to die, then he's going to die." Orochimaru glared in Minato's direction.

"I will not….tolerate this…outcome…" he wheezed. "I want…my arms!"

"Accept it…Orochimaru…." the old man wheezed, "… you reap what you sow…I failed to stop you all those years ago…I was a fool for showing mercy to one who knows not what it means to truly…be …a ninja…" Orochimaru growled, his eyes flashing.

"The Leaf will crumble…and it will be by my hand!" he roared.

The old man drew himself to his full hieght,pushing away from Minato. "That is where you are wrong. This village is more than just a bunch of clans coming together to hone their skills. This village is built on the dreams of outstanding shinobi who see unity amongst fellow ninja as beginning with how we raise the young. Without the First Hokage's teachings…this dream would've never bore fruit. No Orochimaru, if you think you can sever this bond this village possesses, then you are sadly mistaken." The old man spoke fiercely and like a true leader, without flinching, without a waver in his voice. Minato couldn't help but be moved. Minato narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru who spit to the ground.

"…Bonds can be broken!" Orochimaru hissed, stepping away from Kabuto.

"Not this one….you see Orochimaru, this village has a will…a stronger will that will outlast either you or me," the Third said firmly.

"What will is this? All I see is a cryptic old man and an amnesiatic overly optimistic fool!" Orochimaru hissed.

"….Come at me then," The Third once more went into battle stance.

"Feh, you must want to die," Orochimaru growled, also going into a ready to fight pose.

"What…what is this will?" Minato whispered to the Third. The Third smiled warmly and confidently , not taking his eyes off of Orochimaru or Kabuto who were standing tensely a bit across from them.

"The will…. Of fire," the Third declared. Minato found himself motivated by this. He felt strong too, just being with the old man. This old man…he was so strong, so passionate, Minato knew why he was the Hokage.

This was what it meant…to be Hokage.

"Old man, I will kill you!" the snake faced man roared.

"Try it Orochimaru!" Minato declared to everyone's surprise. Minato got into his battle stance. "I may not be from Konoha, but I feel like this will of fire…it burns in us all. It burns in me…it burns in the old man…it even burns in _you._"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Burns in me? I don't keep up with your folly!"

"But it does Orochimaru. The will of fire…from what I understand, is the burning desire to protect what is important. Your goal is twisted but it is something you believe strongly in. Even though I see you as the enemy, you are only fighting for your beliefs…and I fight by Third's side for mine." Minato spoke confidently. The Third looked to Minato and to his former student who looked a mixture between confused and peeved.

"I will douse this flame!" Orochimaru growled.

"Don't you know the old sayin'," Minato said, extending his arm and balling his hand into a fist as though he was going to bro-fist the air. "…if you play with fire…"

"You're only going to get burned," both Minato and the Third said in unison.

"I will…obliterate this…will of yours!" Orochimaru signalled to Kabuto who nodded.

Suddenly Minato found himself flying away from Sarutobi. He quickly realized that a clone of Kabuto's was the one with Orochimaru. The real Kabuto was fast making advance on Sarutobi who was weakly trying to block. The strange shinigami had paused in the mid cutting of what Minato took to be Sarutobi's soul which was floating, in the shape of a faceless amoebe like human form in the center of the shinigami's chest.

Minato found another clone on top of him pinning him down. Suddenly he felt the wieght leave his body. Over him was Sarutobi, swinging a swindle kick at the two clones of Kabuto. They poofed instantly, collapsing to the ground. Minato quickly stumbled to his feet. Sarutobi looked back to Minato. "You alright?" he looked over his shoulder. Minato gave him a small relieved smile.

"Yeah!" he said dusting himself off.

"Minato! Look out!" he suddenly heard Sarutobi exclaim panicked. Looking around himself quickly Minato didn't have time to react. He felt himself being pushed to the ground and over him, leaning over him…was Sarutobi….a sword, Orochimaru's sword….piercing through his back and through his stomach. Minato's eyes widened in shock and horror.

He could feel the plp, plp, of blood as it oozed down the edge of the blade and dripped onto his chest, and Sarutobi tried to not cough too much blood, but some of it dripped down his chin and onto Minato's cheek. Minato felt like hurling.

This was wrong. This wasn't how things should've turned out.


	17. Adventure 17: Regret

VOLUME 3 BEGINS :D

Adventure 17: Regret

Minato didn't know he was yelling. He felt like his soul had separated from his body. He couldn't explain it. Despair tore through him like a thorny landing. He rose, gripping the Third by his shoulders, and trying to steady him. The Third leaned against Minato. Minato looked over Sarutobi's shoulder and saw Orochimaru cast him a dark smirk before he and Kabuto dissapeared. He gripped the blade in Sarutobi's back and pulled it out as gently he could. Sarutobi grunted, "It- it makes no…diff…differ…ence… " as he reached a hand towards Minato's face. Minato kneeled, allowing Sarutobi's head to rest on his kness.

Minato grit his teeth. "Loo-look! The forcefield is coming down!"

Minato saw the forcefield as it withered, flickered and faded. Almost instantly, the Anbu were by Sarutobi's side, surrounding Minato and him. "Lord Hokage!" they all exclaimed and Minato heard one ordering for a medical ninja. The Third coughed.

"Ibiki, enough!" the Third ordered, looking up weakly from where his head was nestled gently in Minato's lap. The scar faced one named Ibiki quieted. The other three Anbu looked at each other. "The….jutsu…is complete…"

"N-no!" Minato gasped, his eyes widening. "L-let the medical ninja help you!" But the Third slowly gazed at Minato, his eyes already dimming. Minato had moved to trying to stanuch the blood flow on the old man's stomach by using his jacket which he'd deftly pulled off. Minato was wearing a black t-shirt with a red swirly symbol on his stomach portion. His neck was evidently bare but if the Anbu saw anything, they said nothing. The Anbu looked on quietly as the old man patted Minato on the arm weakly.

"Mina…to…" the Third murmured, turning his head slightly and looking up at Minato, who's hands were shaking a little as he was biting his lip.

"Lord Hokage! He's right! Let us help you!" one of the other Anbu said urgently. The old man closed his eyes, resting his head on the ground.

"I…am…surrounded by…friends…" he murmured. "The village….is safe….as long as you…all….work…to protect it…"

"D-don't waste energy," Minato said, voice wavering, "P-please…see a medic…" his voice sounded desperate. The other Anbu were more quiet but there was a sense of quiet dread amongst them all. The Third continued to breath slowly.

"…One who uses this…jutsu…must pay…a price…" the Third said softly, "Do not ….worry…my chapter has closed…but ….when spring comes again…and spring will come... buds…will blossom anew…." The Third patted Minato's arm weakly. "Go…make sure your friends…are ok…there is nothing you can do for me…" Minato could feel the Third's warm blood on his palms, knuckles…wrists…as he tried to staunch the flow with his jacket. He resisted the urge to hurl.

"Nothing?" Minato questioned, feeling it hard to breathe.

"…There is…one thing…" The Third acknowledged.

"What? What is it?" Minato asked quickly.

"…Keep the Will of Fire…burning…" the old man said with a warm smile, as his head fell back quietly, his hand slipped from Minato's arm, and he was with them no more; the ghost of a smile still etched on his face. He looked like he was sleeping, dreaming of a place of peace, no longer a warrior, but a peaceful old man.

Minato's hands shook as he sat back. All he could to was stare. The Anbu were quiet and Minato heard the arrival of other ninja. He wasn't focused on them though. He felt like everything was being drowned out. He and the Third had been so close. So close to freedom. He stared at his hands, covered in the blood of Sarutobi, his jacket ruined no doubt but that was of little consequence to Minato.

So close to winning.

**_If you'd killed the other one when you had the chance…then perhaps things would've ended differently,_** Minato heard the fox say with a yawn. Minato bit his lip. He didn't want to talk to the fox. He suddenly felt very aware that the other ninjas were looking at him. He didn't make eye contact with either of them. Quietly he stood, and gazed down at the deceased Third Hokage. He suddenly felt guilty. If only he'd been stronger.

**_You chose not to tap into my true potential,_** the fox pointed out.

**Yin, please, not now,** Minato's inner voice was wavering too.

**_You really are weak. I don't even get a thank you after postponing that damn Orochimaru's jutsu for so long. _**

**Yin, I am grateful for your assistance, but please…please….**

**_I don't want to listen to your mopings anyhow. Get tough. Life is a bitch. You're born then you die. Feh, I don't need to talk to you anymore. Come back when you're stronger. _**Minato knew the fox wasn't engaged anymore, although the chakra was still coarsing through him which he knew meant the fox didn't want him affected by the cursemark since that would mean evidently that he would die. Minato felt odd with three chakras within him, because he definently sensed that whatever had been in that bite, contained chakra.

****Minato felt wary, tired and worn. "Hey, you should have a medic take a look at you, and get washed up…" he heard Kakashi say, patting his shoulder. Minato snapped back to reality, looking at Kakashi but not really looking at him.

"…No," Minato brushed off Kakashi's touch, with his shoulder, keeping his hands by his side and away from touching others. The blood was already beginning to dry if but a little. It plipped a little to the ground and trailed like a snail down his arms in a thin trail. Minato rubbed it on his shirt a little, trying to make less of a mess which of course wasn't really helping. "I-…the Third is right….I have to go…check on my friends…" his voice sounded stubborn and tough, but he knew as well as everyone else there, that he was pretty shaken up. Minato rubbed his cheek, the dried blood of his own mixed with a bit from Sarutobi smelled. "…I…" he looked at Kakashi who was gazing back at him calmly.

"What is it?" Kakashi said, and his tone was gruff but gentle.

Minato's apology died on his tongue. How could he say he was sorry the Third died because of him? He could feel the eyes on him, even as he turned his back on them all. "…The fight…is it over?" he finally asked.

Kakashi blinked, exchanging glances with some others. "…The East Gate had been attacked by a giant three headed snake…and Naruto is still in pursuit of Gaara,-"

" What?" Minato's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi in shock. Kakashi looked a bit taken aback like everyone else. Kakashi furrowed his brow.

"….Yes, I plan on catching up to them via radio transmitter," Kakashi finished coolly. Minato remembered the blood lust radiating off of Gaara. He knew that kid…was dangerous. "Naruto is capable, if anyone can take down Gaara, it is him and Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"But they're just kids!" Minato took a step back, incredulous.

" Hey, they're trained ninjas as well," Kakashi responded coolly. "What's important now is that you get rest. You're evidently distressed and we can't blame you, after all, you were just-"

Minato shook his head stubbornly. "How can I rest knowing my friends are still out there, fighting?" Minato balled his hands into fists by his side. "I wasn't able to…to protect the Third," Minato said bitterly, "…but I can try to prevent further harm coming to those I care about!"

"What will you do about that mark on your neck?" A woman with black hair and oddly really red lips, asked. Minato slapped a hand to his neck in surprise.

"M-mark?" he repeated.

"Ah, Kurenai, I don't believe he was aware," Kakashi replied coolly.

"Orochimaru bit him during the battle," one of the Anbu informed the other ninjas.

"Yet you're already up and going?" Kurenai asked, and Minato felt all eyes on him. Ok, this was suspicious but what the heck could he say?

"….I – I …" Minato faltered, his heart beat rising.

"How do you feel?" Azuma stepped forward, asking Minato seriously.

Minato blinked, not liking all this attention. "I- I feel fine," he replied quickly.

"Perhaps it is merely delayed in his case," Kakashi suggested. "We know a bit about Orochimaru's jutsu and how it works… but we're not experts on it. If anything, Anko would be…what's important is that you're healthy and not in any immediate danger from what I can tell… although you look worn, perhaps rest now would do you some good."

"I can't rest! I have to find …find my friends… I have to find Orochimaru!" Minato trembled a little, for the first time, rage and despair head butting each other within him.

The scar faced man stepped forth, "Still – you're emotional right now, Kakashi is right. You need rest," he said firmly but Minato backed away from where they all stood near the body of the Third.

"Emotional…of course I'm emotional!" Minato said incredulously. "I- the Third just…and…since when is being emotional seen as wrong! I am not a robot! You can't expect me just be all indifferent just because that's what it means to be…"ninja." I- I can't help being like this at this moment! How can you all just look on so …so calmly? I don't need rest, I need to get to my friends-" but Kakashi grabbed him by the arm in a stronger grip than Minato was used to.

"There is nothing wrong with having emotions, what the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops is trying to say is that you need to reign them in, and hone them so they don't cloud your better judgement," Kakashi said, forcing Minato to turn around and holding him in place by the shoulders. Making eye contact, Minato was looking at Kakashi's onyx eye as Kakashi said placatingly, "…What just happened is hard on us all, but if one person freaks out, then that passes on to everyone else in the group. What we need right now, is to be calm and collect our thoughts. The Third may no longer be with us, but he didn't die for us to run around screaming and having anxiety attacks. He died a hero on the battlefield and as such, we will honor that by being stronger than ever against the enemy, do I make myself clear?" He let go of Minato's arm after he finished speaking and Minato took a few deep breaths.

"…You're right," Minato nodded, his tone quiet.

"I'll go with you when you look for your friends, to lend my assistance," Kakashi added, "…It is evident the Third saw you as an ally, so therefore, I see you as the same. We will help each other out and we will come out strong, alright?"

Minato found himself oddly calming down thanks to Kakashi's wise words. This book reading bored persona that he had normally, seemed to have taken a backseat to Kakashi's serious side. Minato bit his lip, still feeling guilty. Minato kept his eyes averted from the others although he knew they were all watching him. "What about…" Minato's eyes wandered back to the Third. One of the Anbu removed Minato's jacket, and a few other medical ninjas surrounded the body from Minato and Kakashi's view.

"It will be taken care of," Kakashi pulled Minato away from the others gently. "Kurenai, Azuma, you two go and assist the others on the East Gate, while Might Guy goes to the West gate…I'll leave the rest of coordination to you," Kakashi said, inclining his head to Ibiki. "Let's move out!" he briskly said to Minato. Minato nodded determinedly.

"Kakashi, perhaps it would be best if one of us scouted for his friends, he should rest," Azuma said, glancing in Minato's direction. Minato shook his head.

"I thank you for your concern, I do," Minato bowed, "…I can't rest knowing my friends are fighting for their lives on the battlefield…I have to go assist them," and he turned away.

"That's noble and all, but if you're going to keel over, we'd rather it be not in front of the enemy," one of the Anbu interjected briskly. Minato knew that what they were saying was reasonable. He did feel tired but at the same time he felt restless. He wanted to get away from all of their prying eyes. He also didn't know what the status was of Usagi, Miku or Alu.

Minato's thoughts wandered back to the Third once more. His last words echoed in his mind. Minato didn't feel strong or empowered though. He felt weak, like someone had pulled a rug out from under him and paused gravity. The old man…in order to protect him…Minato grit his teeth. "I can't….I can't rest….not just yet…" he said, looking fiercely at the group of ninja. "I failed to stop…stop …this…." His gaze flickered and averted to the tiled roof. " I- I know I'm not a ninja of your village, but…fighting alongside Sarutobi I realized…to fight together means more than just being from the same village. It's not where the headband lies that's important. It's where the heart lies…and…my heart goes to the old man…as well as to my friends who are still in harms way. I don't want to be idle. Please, escuse me," and Minato turned, preparing to leave when he felt an arm on his shoulder once more. Turning his head he saw Kakashi looking back at him.

"I'll accompany-" he started but Minato drew back.

"I'll be fine on my own," and with that, he exited the scene.

**A/N: Poor Mina-chan. ;A; ...I want to give him a hug. **


	18. Adventure 18: A Foolish Dream!

Adventure 18: A Fool's Dream!

A while later, Minato had searched the stands of the Chuunin Exam, and a few different parts of the village, hoping to find Alu or Usagi. The villagers were being helped out by this point and Minato knew that the fight was at least over in this part of the village. Kakashi wasn't with him since he'd gone after Naruto at this point. Minato was worried for Naruto but knew that since Kakashi was the kid's teacher, he was better suited to check on him. Minato leaned against the wall, wondering where he could possibly look next for his friends.

He knew Miku was safe according to what Alu had informed him of. Minato suddenly felt weaker. He realized that he had exerted himself to his limits. The fox was fending off the chakra but Minato realized he didn't know how long the fox would be able to keep this up. How much time had passed? Minato heard a noise behind him and turned around to come face to face with Alu.

"There you are," Alu panted, "Usagi and I were looking for you!" She looked like she had some scratches and scrapes but she looked fine other than that. Minato was relieved.

"…Yeah…" Minato responded.

"So, how'd it go? Is the gramps ok?" she asked.

Minato's heart sank again. He averted eye contact and Alu frowned. "…He's…dead," Minato replied emptily.

"It's a tough subject, I won't press," Alu nodded, " …. Orochimaru is a tough opponent after all."

"No…we…we won," Minato swallowed, and he sat on a small bench that was unscathed from whatever fighting had taken place in this part of the village. There were some other ninja here but they were tending to the wounded, the fighting itself had ceased a while ago. Minato looked as villagers began to pick up wood and other debris from the streets and broken stalls. He felt a pat on his shoulder.

"…Don't blame yourself," Alu said gently. "…want to talk about it, later?"

Minato shook his head.

"Alright," Alu replied with a sigh. She rested a hand on Minato's neck and Minato gave a little start, looking at her. "Looks like he bit you," Alu said calmly.

"Ah….yeah…" Minato swallowed.

"It takes up to three days for it to actually take effect in your body…the fact that you're up and going within a few hours," Alu tilted her head, "…is a strange phenomenon. I'm convinced you have a perfectly good explanation, but you won't share it with me."

Minato swallowed. "…I feel like you already know," he said, feeling like she was hiding something. To his surprise, Alu grinned.

"Hmm, well I can take a lucky guess, can't I?" she stretched. "Usagi and Miku are back at the Inn. The villagers have been trickling back for a while now, so if you want to join us…we're regrouping there. You need to sleep Minato," she said, ending her talk with a command. Minato swallowed. He didn't feel like sleeping. Why was everyone telling him to sleep?

"I…I can't sleep yet, I have to know if Naruto is ok since you guys-" Minato started but he suddenly felt Alu dragging him by the arm away and down the path of the village square..

"You have rings under your eyes and it's obvious you need to sleep," she said briskly. "You and Miku can look after each other since you both seemed to have gotten the most battle time-"

"What? What do you mean?" Minato's eyes widened.

"Oh? I suppose you wouldn't have known huh?" Alu paused dragging Minato and Minato smoothed out the wrinkles in his sleeve.

"Is Miku alright?" he demanded.

"Oh well, yes," Alu nodded, "Usagi saved the day before she could get herself into serious danger."

"What kind of danger?" Minato pressed, frowning.

"…She kinda sorta went after that …guy…Gaara," Alu responded with a shrug. Minato blinked.

"She went after…him?" he repeated in disbelief. "That's way out of her league. Forget that, being a ninja is officially too dangerous for her!"

"Minato! That's her dre-"

"Screw that! She needs to be reasonable as well! Know your limits or you'll fall to ruins! You can't move a mountain no matter how much you will for it to move!" Minato flared angrily. "… I… I wasn't able to protect the old man..and that was _with_ his chakra and my own! If we had a flying rat's ass chance in hell, then there is _no_ way that Miku's shot would be any better than ours was!" Minato glared at Alu, feeling the anger and distress and worry all bubble up and over. "Alu, her mother is probably worried sick. Even her supportive Grandmother! I- I was taking a risk saying yes…but even with you and Usagi to help her out…" Minato faltered. "…It's too dangerous." He concluded this, picking up pace, walking quickly in the direction of the Inn. "I will speak to her about getting her back home."

"Minato, leave that subject alone!" Alu said, for the first time, a bit of defensive anger and worry flickering across her persona.

"No. I failed to save one friend…." Minato said firmly, his back turned to Alu, "…I won't make that same mistake twice."

Alu elapsed into a silence as the Inn bore into sight. Alu bit her lip and finally took a deep breath. "At least…let me bring it up…" she said stubbornly. "And let's give it a few days…no need to add to the drama ri-"

Minato shot her a heated flaring piercing concerned and conflicted glare. For the first time, Alu saw every fear, worry and pain that was etched into Minato's facial expression. She instantly shut up.

"I will bring it up if you don't," he said stiffly. Alu bit her lip.

"Minato… let's talk after you've washed up and rested."

Minato wanted to remark on that but all his energy drained from him. Being around Usagi again was nothing more than a blur. He didn't remember getting into bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He just remembered plummetting into a world of darkness. Peaceful. He couldn't hurt anyone in his dreams.

Minato opened his eyes, finding himself back in the caged room. Looking around, he sat up, looking down at his clothes. They had changed. He was wearing a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. The dark navy blue long sleeved shirt had a turtleneck with it. Minato looked around the chamber, realizing the color scheme had changed to a purplish blue. He looked to the fox, and realized that the fox was…sleeping?

"H-hey," Minato began.

**_"It…hurts…"_** The fox looked like a rusted red brown than it's original brilliant red-orange fur.

****Minato blinked. What hurt? He didn't feel anything.

**_"Fool…that…strange chakra…it's tougher than I imagined…if you leave here…you will surely die…"_**

****Minato's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet in horror. "What the hell- what do you mean!?"

_"__**Exactly that.**__"_

Minato swallowed. How long had he been here? "Isn't there anything that can be done!?"

"There is one thing," a familiar voice piped up from the corner of the chamber. Minato whirled, and to his shock, he saw Alu, arms crossed, gazing at him with a calm expression. Minato blinked.

"How- when…what…how?" Minato spluttered.

**_"You're too weak…anyone can come in… go away…damn..human…"_**The fox complained weakly. It sounded sick, that was for sure.

"Let's just say I know stuff," Alu shrugged. " I sensed a different chakra within you and well, I made note to keep an eye on you," she explained.

"But- but how'd you…know I have a fox inside me? How'd you get inside?" Minato stammered.

"I'm a lucky person, a lucky guesser…I'm just…lucky," Alu said with a small grin. "Look, I don't have the same resources you do to stick around here for long. I only know that it's been nearly two days. You've been out in a deep sleep and the seal that…that guy left on your neck as been harming you slowly but much more quickly than I anticipated…"

Minato's mind felt like it was reeling from the information. "Ah- what …what do I do? How do I fix this?"

Alu nodded to him. "Actually, there is a seal created to go on top of your seal… I had Usagi perform it since he's got more patience for extensive jutsu control than I do," she said, covnersationally. "The curse mark will take longer to…to figure out how to get rid of it…but at least this way, it won't be triggered unless by extreme situations. Now, what's interesting about you is that you have the lil' foxy as well," Alu pointed towards the cage where a weak growl eminated from.

**_"Come closer so I can rip you to shreds, the both of you," _**the fox growled.

Alu let out a small chuckle. "Feisty, aint'cha?"

**_"Do not patronize me, little girl," _** the fox raised its head, glaring at her angrily. Alu held up her hands in protest.

"I digress, " she said apologetically, "I only wish to help you both."

"Alu….how do you know…what else do you know about me that I don't?" Minato demanded, eyeing Alu warily and crossing his arms.

"Ah…I know you're currently in Konoha hospital and that Usagi is watching my body so that no one thinks I'm dead by your bedside," Alu said brightly. "The Anbu wanted to watch over you since you know, the curse mark and the fact the Third has taken great…pains to assure your safety-"

"Why would he care?" Minato bitterly snapped, turning away. "… What is it…that I don't know…"

"Minato…" Alu said gently, "He merely wanted to make sure you were safe while he was…"

"alive?"

"…yeah…"

"I see…"

"Ah, but," Alu quickly continued, "…Kakashi said he'd watch over your recovery since Sasuke and Naruto are already dispatched from the hospital. The important thing is, I need you to summon your normal chakra."

Minato shook his head. "I tried summoning it. It doesn't work, and what would Kakashi have to benefit from babysitting me?"

"He's just concerned as a fellow ninja, that's all," Alu said with a wave of her hand, "….and you say that you don't have adequate normal chakra flow? How did you manage to fight before?"

**_"I had no choice but to give this fool some of my chakra," _**the fox growled.

"…ah, I see…well Minato. Summon what blue chakra you can and then follow my hand signs, " Alu instructed.

"Why? How will this possibly help me?" Minato asked with a sigh.

"…I'm going to help you seal Orochimaru's seal from within," Alu declared.

Minato sighed. How did she know this much? Was she really a Genin?

"Like this?" he managed to summon a small familiar blue ring of chakra and Alu nodded encouragingly.

"Good, now kneel so that I can perform the jutsu," Alu said commandingly.

He did as instructed and suddenly a green light emmitted from Alu's hands. Alu pressed her hands to Minato's neck and shoulder and suddenly, Minato felt like a strange wieght had been lifted. He rubbed his neck. "Did it work?"

He noticed the colors begin to shift and morph until the room spun around and around. He looked at the ground feeling funny. He looked up again and realized the eerie colors were gone and the usual odd yellowish color lighting had returned. The fox also roared.

**_"What did that brat do? She's much more useful than you, why couldn't I have at least been sealed within someone competent," _**The fox hissed.

"You're welcome," Alu made a face at the cage as she pulled back from Minato. She turned back to Minato who rubbed his neck and blinked feeling oddly relieved.

"So…it worked?" he asked.

"There," Alu panted satisfied. "Yep, and you should be waking up whenever you want…It's…almost noon time…I believe …if you want to catch it…"

"Catch what?" Minato asked.

"…Well…they're holding the funeral…" Alu said slowly. It dawned on Minato. Stomach churning he looked away, all that guilt piling back up onto his shoulders to replace the wieght of Orochimaru's eerie jutsu.

"…oh."

"Yeah…" Alu nodded. "Usagi, Miku and I…we'll hang back since it's a private matter…but…I don't think they'd be opposed if you went."

"How can I go?" Minato asked dryly.

"How can you ask that?" Alu rolled her eyes. "Oi, I don't know what happened. I don't expect you to tell me. What I do expect is for you to go be supportive…that kid, Konohamaru? He could use words of comfort…I believe yours would have the most impact considering you were by the Third's side and-"

"Alu, I can't."

"You can. Are you telling me you don't want to at least go to his funeral. Pay your respects? You'd rather stay here playing Shogi with the fox?" Alu's impatience flared. "You are not responsible for the old man's death. If you were, I'm pretty damn sure you'd be tackled by every Konoha Ninja."

"I wasn't strong enough to protect him…" Minato glared at Alu. "You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't," Alu agreed, "All I'm hearing is a self-pity party and you're the host. Look, you haven't had much practice with the ninja arts –a bad mistake—on my part but from now on, we'll help you get stronger-"

"It won't fix what's already past!" Minato flared bitterly as ever.

" Focus on what is not what was."

" This conversation is about as sucessful as your dream speech for Miku," Minato snapped angrily.

"Miku's dream isn't on topic at the moment," Alu pointed out. "I get it. His death is still fresh on your mind, it makes sense…I'm just saying…don't beat yourself up…"

"Too late," Minato said grudgingly.

"It's tough, I get that," Alu tried again, "but you're working yourself up. I get you think this dream of Miku's is dangerous. But, it's something she believes strongly in."

"The danger of dreaming is that you often are clouded from seeing the reality," Minato responded despondedly.

"You are not one to take away dreams from others," Alu said firmly, "Your support of Miku has meant a lot to her. A lot. So …don't go flipping tables now."

"Alu, you're naïve. This is a grave matter. Surely you must know that. As I said before, there is a difference between progressing with a dream…and allowing yourself to be put in harms way!" Minato said curtly, standing at his full height. Alu looked at the chakra water.

"The Third died for his dream," she said softly, "…I see Miku's dream as just as noble, if not more difficult."

Minato glared at Alu, distraught. "I don't care about that! The old man had a reasonable dream, built on the foundations set by his predessessors, whereas Miku is just an overly optimistic young lady with no actual ninja abilit-"

"Minato." Alu slapped Minato on the cheek much to his surprise. The slap echoed in the small room and Minato halted in his talking. His eyes were wide and even the fox looked on as Minato found the slap to be both powerful and gentle and yet chiding and annoyed.

**A.N: before any of you ask, why Minato doesn't bitch slap Alu, it's because that slap wasn't tohurt him but tell him to GET A GRIP MAN. SO yeah. **


	19. Adventure 19: The Dream of Konohagakure

Adventure 19: The Dream of Konohagakure!

His cheek stinging, Minato rubbed it, looking wide eyed at Alu. He was startled to see tears in her eyes.

" Miku's dream is not for fools. She believes in it. She nearly died against Gaara, not because she's weak but because she was fiercely fighting to defend what is important to her." Alu stood upright, looking at Minato serious. "Yeah, it's dangerous. Yeah it would appear she has the major set back of not being…born with chakra, but I see her dream as having just as much value as the Third's!"

Minato rubbed his cheek, silently watching Alu. He didn't retaliate at all. He was still stunned she'd even slapped him. At the same time, he realized he had been harsh in his anger. Feeling guilty, Minato silently and politely allowed Alu to continue.

"I only had…a little less than a month to know the old man," Alu said calmly as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "… but it was….fun. He's a kind hearted man. He didn't mind –too much—when I randomly popped in. Or for…the things we would talk about off hand. I'm going to pay my respects. It would mean a lot to him, his family, and this village, if you at least got your head out of your ass and joined me."

Minato was silent. He did want to go. He felt ashamed though. Yet, what Alu said also settled into his mind. He knew the old man didn't blame him or resent him….the old man had kept saying how it was too late…how the jutsu was what killed him, and not Minato's inability to defend him adequately. Still.

Would others be so forgiving?

Then again, Minato didn't know anyone else well enough to really care what they thought about him. He knew that Alu was right. The Third wouldn't want his sacrifice to just leave other moping about weakness. It was also what Kakashi had mentioned earlier.

_"There is nothing wrong with having emotions, what the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops is trying to say is that you need to reign them in, and hone them so they don't cloud your better judgement," Kakashi said, forcing Minato to turn around and holding him in place by the shoulders. Making eye contact, Minato was looking at Kakashi's onyx eye as Kakashi said placatingly, "…What just happened is hard on us all, but if one person freaks out, then that passes on to everyone else in the group. What we need right now, is to be calm and collect our thoughts. The Third may no longer be with us, but he didn't die for us to run around screaming and having anxiety attacks. He died a hero on the battlefield and as such, we will honor that by being stronger than ever against the enemy, do I make myself clear?" He let go of Minato's arm after he finished speaking and Minato took a few deep breaths._

Minato heard the fox stir but noticed it was keeping its back to them both, deliberately ignoring them and pretending to snore obnoxiously loudly. Alu began to glow. Minato looked at her in surprise.

"Don't panic, my jutsu is just wearing off," she explained. "See ya back in the real world," and with a small head tilt she faded completely. Minato took a deep breath.

**_"Humans are so foolish," _**the fox snorted.

"Because we're weak, right?" Minato interjected helpfully.

**_"Feh. Dreams make humans weak. You don't learn that dreams are empty until you're dead."_**

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming within rationality…" Minato pointed out, wondering why the fox was suddenly onto dreams.

**_"Dreaming is dangerous…it leads one to false hope, falsehood, and self-deciet," _**the fox yawned hugely, **_"While I abhor your presence, I do have to say… I rather wish that Miku girl would hurry up and die already. I truly would love to see my point proved. Then again..the Third dying for the "dream of Konoha" sort of already proved my point. Be smart. Don't let a fool's dream get in your way to absolute power,"_**the fox rose to its hind feet, sitting back on its haunches behind the giant cage.

Minato was silent while the fox spoke but a small spark of anger was triggered at the condenscending tone that the fox used to describe the "Dream of Konoha" the Third was fighting to protect. Minato also felt bad about lashing out about Miku's dream as well. He realized that he didn't have a right to take someone else's dream away from them.

He'd have to apologize to Alu later. He'd spoken in the heat of the moment earlier…but now, the fox was only helping fuel his defense against its illogical reasoning. It was also helping him uncover and patch up the flaws within his own.

He thought back to when he'd casually seen the Sandaime in the village.

He thought of when he saw the Sandaime amongst the young children who idolized him.

He thought of his grandson and how he'd sought to be greater than the old man.

Minato thought a lot about the impact and the message that the Third had left behind. The Third died believing that Konoha would live to see another day. He gave up his life in order to protect Minato. Minato felt like an outsider and like he hadn't deserved to be protected. Yet he knew that the Sandaime protected him because he was a friend. He wasn't the Fourth and he knew that the Third believed him on that matter.

The fact was, that didn't change the way the old man had treated Minato. He had been both kind and hospitable. He'd not pried nor had he discredited Minato. He had looked out for Minato during the fight with Orochimaru as best as he could've. Minato had learned about the village…but he'd also learned about the legacy the village left behind. Minato's annoyance flared. He kept a level head though as he replied not out of anger but rather, calmly and with care.

"The Will of Fire is not something thought up by fools," Minato said levelly.

**_"It is a fool's errand to run after fruitless dreams…be smart…set yourself goals, but don't waste time on petty dreams," _**the fox scorned.

"Is that so?" Minato straightened up to his full hieght, turning his back on the fox. "If being smart means what you say….then I'll remain a fool my entire life!"

With that, Minato faded from the chamber and moments later, found himself gasping for breath, sitting up in a white hospital bed, -wearing the hospital clothes—and Alu sitting in a chair watching him keenly.

"Welcome back, Sparky," Alu said grinning.

Minato looked at his hands, gripping the sheets. The death of the Third had him all shook up, but Minato felt better. The ghost of the slap still lingered on his cheek but Minato knew it helped to set him straight. No more self-pity. Minato was ready to face a new chapter…but first he had to bring this one to a close.

"Where's Usagi?" he asked.

"He's gone to check on Miku….she was packing up back at the Inn," Alu said standing up. "Don't worry about them…they'll be joining us after the hokage funeral. Well…Usagi will. Miku wants to pay her respects as well."

Minato nodded. He recalled how the Third had said he was surrounded by friends. Minato felt like he too, was fortunate to be surrounded by good people. The third had taught Minato a lot during the fight. Now Minato was prepared. No longer feeling completely guilty, Minato caught the clothes Alu tossed him from a blue duffel bag he hadn't noticed under his bed before. "Technically you're not to be released until two days from now, but…ya don't mind, right?" Alu asked, grinning. Minato shook his head.

"I feel fine…thanks for your assistance," he said.

"Yep. Meet me outside the Hokage red building in 10," and Alu left. Minato was alone once again. He looked out the window after he'd finished changing. It seemed like a grey day but no rain as of yet. Minato noticed that someone had brought him some small white roses. A few of the petals had already fallen around the small clear vase, and Minato brushed his fingertips against the smooth edge of one of the roses. Minato could hear the last conversation between Orochimaru and the Third echo in his mind clearly as though it were happening all over again.

_"I will not….tolerate this…outcome…" he wheezed. "I want…my arms!"_

_ "Accept it…Orochimaru…." the old man wheezed, "… you reap what you sow…I failed to stop you all those years ago…I was a fool for showing mercy to one who knows not what it means to truly…be …a ninja…" Orochimaru growled, his eyes flashing. _

_ "The Leaf will crumble…and it will be by my hand!" he roared. _

_ The old man drew himself to his full hieght, pushing away from Minato. "That is where you are wrong. This village is more than just a bunch of clans coming together to hone their skills. This village is built on the dreams of outstanding shinobi who see unity amongst fellow ninja as beginning with how we raise the young. Without the First Hokage's teachings…this dream would've never bore fruit. No Orochimaru, if you think you can sever this bond this village possesses, then you are sadly mistaken." The old man spoke fiercely and like a true leader, without flinching, without a waver in his voice. Minato couldn't help but be moved. Minato narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru who spit to the ground._

_ "…Bonds can be broken!" Orochimaru hissed, stepping away from Kabuto. _

_ "Not this one….you see Orochimaru, this village has a will…a stronger will that will outlast either you or me," the Third said firmly. _

_ "What will is this? All I see is a cryptic old man and an amnesiatic overly optimistic fool!" Orochimaru hissed. _

_ "Come at me then," The Third once more went into battle stance._

_ "Feh, you must want to die," Orochimaru growled, also going into a ready to fight pose. _

_ "What…what is this will?" Minato whispered to the Third. The Third smiled warmly and confidently , not taking his eyes off of Orochimaru or Kabuto who were standing tensely a bit across from them. _

_ "The will…... Of fire," the Third declared._

"Old man... perhaps the heavens may cry at your funeral…" Minato murmured, "but this Will of Fire…I won't let these small embers go out…like a phoenix…your village will rise from these ashes and be born again…your…sacrifice…thank you, for prot-tecting..me…" The tears rolled silently down Minato's cheeks, as he finally felt calm and let himself go. He heard the soft pattering of rain against the window. Ah, so the heavens seemed to be crying as well after all. He turned away from the window.


	20. Adventure 20: A Life-Time Memory

Adventure 20: A Life-time Memory

**A/n: This is a memory chappy for Minato. But it's cute. If it's corny or cheesy then don't read. I really like this chapter. I really do. ^^**

Minato slipped out of the hospital easily. The nurses were too busy to really pay attention to him anyhow. Minato was relieved the Anbu weren't on his tail. He walked in the direction of the red building. He had his hood up as the rain was pattering down gently, as though they were a multitude of hands, gently pushing him in the direction of the hokage funeral. Minato looked at the ground as he walked. The streets were all deserted. There seemed to be no one in sight. Minato wondered if just ninja of the village were at the funeral or if the normal villagers were as well. Minato stopped walking, as the events played in rewind in his mind. He was seeing the Third on the hokage faces back when he'd first formally met him, he was then seeing the Third during Miku's exam…and then seeing the Third at the Chuunin exam briefly…seeing the Third fighting Orochimaru, and seeing him die in front of him. Minato stuck his hands into his pockets as he trekked slowly on through. He still felt guilty. It wasn't as panic or anger driven.

It still hurt though.

Minato's questions about Alu also grew. She was definently different. He wondered what she and the Third had talked about. He then wondered what he'd do now. The Chuunin Exams had concluded. Miku had never had the chance to compete and although the circumstances were dark, Minato could find a bit of relief in knowing she'd at least been spared that danger. He would definently get the story from her on why she got the nerve to go after Gaara. Nearing the red building, Minato's mind couldn't help but flash to a memory…a date that took place shortly after he'd gotten the chakra paper test from the Perverted Hermit. The final exam was drawing nearer. Pausing in front of Ichiraku which was closed, Minato's mind wandered.

_It was a bright sunny day in Konohagakure. Minato had awoken and stretched in his futon. He glanced around realizing that he was alone, yet again. Since the Chuunin exams were very close, Minato knew that the others were off helping Miku train. Minato didn't mind being left to his own devices. In fact, he rather preffered it. He read a note letting him know where he could find them if he desired to join them. Minato wrote them a quick note in case they came back before he did. _

_Walking through the streets, Minato held the strange chakra paper again. He hadn't particularly tried the exercise that the Pervy Sage had tried to teach him. He pocketed the paper more of as a reminder of what had occurred that day. He walked in the direction of the roof of the Hokage Office. He didn't know what drew him there. He was greeted on the steps by the Third. _

_"Oh, Minato, how are you this morning?" the Third puffed on his pipe, good-naturedly._

_"Ah," Minato blinked, smiling politely back at the Third, feeling a little shy, "I-I'm good. You?"_

_"Fit as a fiddle," the old man smiled warmly, "So tell me, where are you headed?"_

_"I was going to check out the view of the Hokage stone faces…I was told by Miku that they're great to see from your Office roof…er…I wasn't told it wasn't allowed," Minato hastily added._

_"Ah, I was just headed in that direction myself, I shall accompany you," the old man said merrily. Minato was pretty sure the old man was not actually heading in that direction but he didn't object to the company. On the roof, Minato leaned, arms folded in front of him, on the rail and he looked up at the stone faces in a peaceful quiet. The old man puffed away on his pipe just as peaceful. _

_Finally, it was the old man who took his pipe out of his mouth, and turned to address Minato. "Jiraiya told me, you don't plan to enter the exam anymore…"_

_Minato blinked, turning his gaze away from the Hokage stone faces. "Mhm…yeah…" _

_"May I ask as to why?" The Third asked politely._

_"Well," Minato scratched his head, "I just didn't feel like entering is all."_

_"Jiraiya told me that you had definent Chuunin potential," the Sandaime continued. _

_" Oh, did he?" Minato murmured in surprise. _

_"Yes, he said that you had good chakra control…" the Third continued, resuming puffing on his pipe. Minato was surprised by this news. As far as he knew, he sucked._

_"Ah…he's too nice," Minato said with a sigh, "I actually didn't particularly want to even train but I ended up being unable to say no. He was persistant, I'll give him that," and Minato couldn't help but shake his head, a small smile playing on his lips. The old man nodded and grinned sheepishly at Minato._

_"Jiraiya was once my student, you know," he said, gazing up at the hokage stone faces. "He was known when he was older as The Village Terror …and as you already guessed….a rather interesting fellow."_

_"To be honest, my first impression of him was that he was an untrustworthy skirt chasing pervert," Minato said with a small grin, "…but he did help me out a bit I suppose. I still don't think I'm cut out for this ninja business to be honest…" Minato ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Not cut out for it? What makes you say that?" The third took his pipe, twirling it lazily in his fingers, gazing at Minato intently. Minato shifted from foot to foot, wondering why the man was so interested in knowing._

_"Well…it's just…it's a dangerous profession," Minato finally replied after a moment of silence._

_"A dangerous profession, eh?" The third nodded to Minato. "I suppose I can't disagree with you there. But Minato, you must also know, to be a ninja means more than to put your life in harms way. It is an honor to help others and use your ninja abilities to do good…the first Hokage, Shodaime…and his brother, Nidaime…they both believed in honing this village's young ninja not to just learn to fight and kill for the sake of self-preservation….but to establish a kinship that would spread through the very roots…this is the foundation that the village, Konohagakure was built upon," the old man said, nodding his head as he turned away from the Hokage stone faces. "…Come with me, if you have the time, I'd like to show you something…" and the old man began to slowly move away. _

_Minato cast one more glance at the Hokage stone faces. To place so much hope and to have such a dream for an entire village. Minato felt like it was a good dream…but a difficult one. None-the-less he agreed with the Third. To have a place where young ninja could work together, to not live in constant fear…could hone their skills and help others, it sounded almost like an utopia. Yet Minato was aware of the fact that even Konohagakure was probably not perfect. He didn't know anything about the village, but he understood the way humans worked to some degree. There would always be corruption. Minato felt though that this place, or at least being in the Third's presence, established a sort of peace of mind. He turned and followed the Third who was heading down the stairs to the village street. "Where are we going?" Minato asked curiously._

_ "I'm curious to see how the villagers are doing, it's good to get out and stretch my legs once in a while," the old man said good-naturedly, his hands behind his back as he walked, a bit hunched over. _

_ "Right…" Minato nodded, "You sure have been Hokage for a long time, huh?"_

_ The Third's gaze flickered to Minato for a moment as they walked side by side. "Actually, twelve years ago, I was asked to come out of retirement," the Third said calmly. Minato blinked. _

_ "Because the Fourth….died right?" he inquired, remembering how Miku had informed him of the recent village history a while back._

_ "Yes," the Third said, "…I have not yet found someone of his level…his caliber…or heart. Therefore, I shall resume the title of Hokage until a capable selection can be made," he siad, while he ambled down the path. Minato felt that was some pretty high standards he was setting up._

_ "Well, gee…I'm sure you've got plenty of capable young ninja who want the title," Minato said, raising his eyebrows, "I can understand that the Fourth was great and all…but I don't think you should overlook the possibilities. After all, you never know if they might not end up bringing something fresh to the village," he said with a shrug. The old man puffed on his pipe, and looked at Minato, stopping for a moment in front of a stall. Minato glanced to the stall. It was a fruit stand with various fruits. Minato picked up a watermelon, considering on getting it for his companions as a snack item if they were hungry later. Minato knew he was a bit hungry. His stomach growled. It must've been loud because the old man chuckled. Minato blushed embarrasssedly. The fruit stand man was fanning himself with a paper fan, the sun bearing down on the village –it was a hot day, and Minato set the watermelon down, taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist. His shirt was long sleeved and black, with a red swirl in the center. Minato rolled up his sleeves, and his waist and chest was complimented by the form-fitting shirt. He felt the Third glance at him before picking up some small plums and putting them into a bag. _

_ "Ah, Lord Hokage! How are you?" the fruit stand man asked politely and a little in awe. Minato noticed how respected the old man was. He was also very good natured. He laughed and chatted animatedly with the fruit stand man. Minato really felt at peace around this old guy. Turning back to the watermelon, Minato was holding a rather big one but set it down. He spotted some good sized grape-fruits and contemplated on getting those. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder._

_ "Oh? What's this? Checking out the melons again are you?" a familiar voice chuckled into Minato's ear. Minato felt the embarrassed peeveness make him blush. He glared at the source of the voice, shaking it off. _

_ "Ah, Jiraiya," the old man said, gripping Jiraiya suddenly by the ear. "What did I say about being impolite to others?" _

_ Jiraiya winced, rubbing his ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Old geezer! Leggo!" he complained. The old man did let go and Jiraiya rubbed his ear, poutingly. "I couldn't help myself. Everytime I see him, he's checking out the melons. I'm not sure I'm the only perverted one here," he said accusingly. Minato rolled his eyes._

_ "Escuse me, I'm the perverted one? You're the one who stuck your hand up my shirt," he retorted._

_ "Th-that was for training! For training! I already explained that to you!" Jiraiya spluttered defensively. The old man arched his eyebrows. _

_ "Ewww," a familiar somewhat hoarse voice added to the mix. Minato looked to Naruto, who was following behind Jiraiya and he had a rather irked expression on his whiskered face. "I know you were perverted, Pervy Sage but you even go for guys? That's really creepy…"_

_ Jiraiya swirled, frantically trying to explain. "N-no that's not it! You tell him!" he glared at Minato. Minato shrugged. _

_ "He said it was for training," he agreed. "But he did do it unexpectedly and without explanation so what was I supposed to think?"_

_ "Jiraiya…it's a miracle you haven't chased him away," The Third puffed on his pipe, although he looked rather amused. He had bought the plums from the fruit stand guy. _

_ "I- but…but…" Jiraiya groaned. _

_ "Hey Pervy Sage, I'm going to get Ichiraku," Naruto said with a sigh. "Don't do anything stupid or perverted when I'm gone. Hey Mister, you want to come with me?"_

_ Minato blinked in surprise. "Eh? Ah…" his stomach growled loudly and in protest. The Third smiled at Minato. _

_ "I think lunch would do us all some good…" and he looked at Naruto, "Mind if I come along?"_

_ Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, "I suppose so," he said rather reluctantly. "I wanted to talk alone but I guess. But you're paying for your own ramen bowl, old man," Naruto turned and headed towards the stand. _

_ In Ichiraku, Minato found himself between the Sandaime and Naruto and Jiraiya sat on Sandaime's right side. Ichiraku laughed good-naturedly at the group of ninjas that entered his little shop. "It's not often I have a Hokage, a Sannin and outside visitors under one roof," he chuckled. "What can I serve you in my fine establishment?"_

_ "I'll have…The Pork ramen," Minato politely replied. _

_"Beef Ramen with the little Naruto guys! Just the way I like it!" Naruto said happily, grinning. _

_ "I'll have my favorite…pork Ramen," the Third said good naturedly._

_ "Just a Miso Soup for me and some sake," Jiraiya replied, leaning forward in his stool. Minato knew the Third and Jiraiya were looking at him. He looked back at them curiously._

_ "What? Is something on my face?" he asked a bit self-conscious._

_ "Ah no, I was just curious to know…has your face always been that girly?" Jiriaya grinned._

_ Minato glared at him. _

_ Naruto meanwhile tugged on Minato's sleeve. "Hey, neh, Mister! You have to tell me more about you, dattebyo!"_

_ Minato blinked. "Ah…more about me, huh?" he said meekly. _

_ "Yep! Tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me," Naruto said eagerly. _

_ "Alright…." Minato glanced to the whisker-faced kid's face. His blue eyes were lively, his smile was rapturing and his energy was warming if not very excitable. Minato scratched his head. "I …like to read," he said finally. He saw Naruto's face drop. _

_ "Reading? That's boring!" Naruto scoffed. Minato chuckled. _

_ "Depends on the book," he said with a grin._

_ "I'm all about the action, you know!" Naruto said, fist pumping the air with both hands. "I plan on being Hokage! Reading books is for sissies. I'm gonna be the best by honing my skills and kicking ass!"_

_ Minato rested his face on his chin, gazing at the small kitchen behind the counter. His elbow was resting on the small counter. He glanced to the old man and Jiraiya who were looking at him quietly. "What kind of books do you read?" Sandaime asked curious._

_ "Ah…well adventure mostly," Minato said, "I like reading about characters that start at the bottom and really work their way to the top. It's very heart-inspiring," he grinned sheepishly at them, " ….but being ninja and all, you must be like Naruto, just interested in action…"_

_ Jiraiya waved a hand. "Quite contrary, I am a great consumer of Great Literature," he said, with a nod. Naruto snorted._

_ "The only Great Literature the Pervy Sage even looks at is his own manuscripts. For the record, they aren't that good. They're all perverted and gross!" Naruto made a face while Jiraiya shot him a withering glare. _

_ Minato and the Third exchanged a somewhat humored raised eyebrow look. _

_"Well, I haven't read your works so I wouldn't know," Minato said with a shrug. Jiraiya scratched his nose. _

_ "Well, just ask…I wouldn't mind lending you a copy…" he said with a grin._

_ Minato snorted. "What if they're all perverted?" he raised his eyebrows at Jiraiya who looked affronted. He instantly felt a bit bad, feeling like he hurt the old Hermit's feelings. Jiraiya sighed._

_ "Nobody understands good literature…my novels are works of art! They transgress across the sands of time…ah here," Minato blinked in surprise as Jiraiya reached over and handed Minato a small green book. "You can read this one…I think you'll like it…"_

_Minato accepted it, but cast a wary eye at Jiraiya. "Thanks?"_

_ "Relax. It's not bad…it's kinda up your alley," Jiraiya shrugged. "At least…give it shot?"_

_ Minato nodded. The Perverted Sage sounded genuinely hopeful and Minato didn't want to pop his bubble. "Alright, I will," he consented. "…thanks," and he gave Jiraiya a small friendly smile. He saw something flicker in the man's face before he looked away. Minato looked at the counter._

_"Sorry," he said softly. The Third, Jiraiya, and Naruto looked at Minato in surprise. _

_"What for?" Jiraiya asked taken aback._

_"…I resemble him…right?" Minato looked at Jiraiya with a somewhat passive expression. Just then, the ramens were announced to have arrived. _

_"Resemble who?" Jiraiya asked and Minato couldn't be sure whether he was feining innocence or not. _

_ "…I resemble the Fourth Hokage," Minato stated clearly. He watched everyone exchange glances. He looked at the table. It bothered him. _

****A/N: **Yeah dramatically I end this chappy. Don't worry, I have an explanation in next chappy for this xD I got so caught up...lost track. Anyhoo...This is cute memory...ermigawd. **


	21. Adventure 21: The Third's Foundation

**ADVENTURE 21: Foundations of Konoha.**

**A/N: This chappy is so cute. Originally these were 1 chapter but it was 12 pages 0-0 so yeah. Two chappies! YAY. MITOSIS.**

_"Ok let's see, we have the Beef for Naruto, the Miso for the Legendary Sannin, and…pork for the Hokage…and last but not least, your order…." And the ramens were dished out. Everyone said their thanks and Naruto instantly said the formal "Itadakimasu," before digging into his meal with fervor. Minato though, poked at his with his chopsticks. The bowls were steaming and the ramen smelled delicious but Minato's stomach was flip-flopping a little. _

_He felt a pat on his shoulder. He didn't make eye-contact with any one of them. Ichiraku sensed the sudden mood swing in Minato as well. "Hey, don't feel down," he said gently, "the ramens are all on me, so don't fret!"_

_"Really? Thanks, Old man Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully. He glanced over too over to Minato, his happy expression shifting one of concern. "Hey- Mister…what's wrong?"_

_"I was told…I look similar to the Fourth not only by my own companion Miku…but…but also from a young kid…Konohamaru…" Minato continued to fiddle with his noodles. He stared at the ramen, not making eye-contact with anyone." Looking at the stone faces too…I can see why…why I'd remind you all of him….but I'm not…" Minato bit his lower lip, feeling the small guilt of feeling like was hurting people with his presence. _

_ "Oh yeah, you do look like him," Naruto nodded his head, and Minato felt more guilty at Naruto validating his theory. "But you know something, you're not him," and Naruto began to slurp his noodles. He put the bowl down after a few seconds, and chewed before continuing, "…ya see, the Fourth is like the strongest ninja ever…and I can tell you're way out of his league. You're definently strong though! You helped me out back on that mission, if anything, you're fast! But you aren't the Fourth. Besides, the Fourth is dead so even though you look like him, you can't be him. It's impossible, right? Besides…Bushy brows and Caterpillar brow may as well be twins the way they look so similar," Naruto finished, resuming his slurping of noodles. Minato glanced over to Jiraiya and the old man._

_ "…What Naruto said actually has merit," Sandaime agreed. "Don't feel guilty, Minato. It's true that your names are similar…and that you do resemble him in voice and appearance, but only you know who you truly are. You say you aren't the Fourth and it is as Naruto said, sometimes you come across some one who looks similar but doesn't mean you're the same person…enjoy your ramen and don't feel down…we hold nothing against you," and he casually began to eat his own noodles. Jiraiya furrowed his brow, looking at Minato who was staring at the little green book once more. Minato opened the book up to the first page. _

_ "Tale of a Gutsy Ninja…" Minato read, "In a small village, nestled amongst the trees, there was a village. Within the village lived a particular young ninja named Naruto-" Minato blinked. "Hey, look Naruto, your name is in here," he said, in surprise._

_ He didn't catch the glance that Sandaime exchanged with Jiraiya. Naruto looked at the book suspiciously. "Pervy Sage better not have put my name in there to be perverted or nothin'…" Jiraiya glared._

_ "For your information, this is strictly an adventure coming-of-age novel!" he said defensively._

_ Minato closed up the book. "Hmm…I suppose I will read this in a little while," and he pocketed the book in his ninja pouch. "Is that where you got your name, Naruto?" he asked Naruto._

_ Naruto blinked. "Wha-…no, not that I know of," he replied, suddenly glaring at his noodles. "As far as I know…the Third only said my… my parents named me…that's all…"_

_ "Maybe one of them knew this guy," Minato pointed at Jiraiya. Jiraiya shot a look to Sandaime who seemed to send him a quiet message that niether Minato or Naruto caught._

_ "Yeah right! My pa wouldn't hang around this guy! The only reason I'm hanging with him is because he's the only one who can train me in time for the final! If I had my choice, I would've gone with Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, you goin' to eat or can I have your ramen?" he jabbed his chopsticks in the direction of Minato's food. _

_ "If I recall..Miku told me the Fourth could summon giant Toads…" Minato said with raised eyebrows. "She said her father knew the fourth studied under this guy," and he pointed his thumb at Jiraiya._

_ Naruto's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!? Why didn't you tell me you taught the Fourth! Man!" Naruto looked both awed and peeved at Jiraiya. Jiraiya's vein twitched. _

_ "You never asked," he grumbled. _

_ "Miku's father…you say she says he was a ninja of this village?" Sandaime itnerjected curiously. Minato nodded._

_ "She has pictures…" he explained. "She er…she loves talking about this place…to be honest I feel like I know more about it than I care to…" Minato let out a meek chuckle. _

_"Pervy Sage! You gotta teach me everything you taught the Fourth!" Naruto said eagerly, his eyes gleaming like two diamonds._

_ "Hmmph. I don't feel like it since apparently you said your pops obviously didn't want to hang out with me," Jiraiya growled, a vein still popping. Sandaime stabbed him with a chopstick hard under the table. Naruto blinked in confusion._

_ "Eh?" Naruto replied._

_ "His pops?" Minato inquired. "Why did you make the Fourth and his pops seem like the same person…?"_

_ "Ah, that was just because it sounded like it!" Jiraiya quickly back-tracked. Minato wondered what if Jiraiya really knew more about the boy than he was letting on. "I meant, since Naruto says his own father doesn't look like he's the sort to hang out with me, then why would Naruto want to? That's all… the Fourth has nothing to do with this," he added quickly. Minato tilted his head to the side. _

_ "My mistake then," he said humorously. Besides, if the Fourth had been Naruto's dad then that would've meant Minato would've been the kid's pops. Minato knew for a fact that he was confident he had no children. He didn't even have a love interest. Then again…he did have amnesia. Minato secretly hoped he didn't have like five girlfriends or something…. _

_Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't know you taught the Fourth! That's like…a big deal…maybe my pa would hang with you….a little…" he tried being nice. Minato snorted. Everyone looked at him._

_ "Ah…ramen…" Minato quickly went to dig into his food. _

_ "Minato," Sandaime said, finishing his noodles, " I hope to wish your teammates luck in the finals… I believe Alu is taking her written right about now?"_

_ Minato blinked. That was right. He wondered how she was doing._

_*transition with Naruto "believe it's" to Alu sitting in a classroom alone, Azuma watching her take her exam. A split second later she turns it into a paper airplane and pretends ot crash land it. Azuma worries that she's even more lazy than Shikamaru. At least he's smart._

_ "You should really focus," Azuma said with a sigh._

_ "These questions make no sense! How the heck do I plan a three man cell without at least knowing my fellow's abilities? Chakra channels in the East are different from the West? Since when? And I don't know anything about infiltrating an enemy lair and the five top most effective ways to block chakra flow! And what the heck is with the last question?" Alu growled._

_ "What about it?" Azuma asked perplexed._

_ "Single or otherwise engaged," Alu growled._

_*end transition [threw that in there for the hell of it ~]*_

_Minato shrugs. "I'm sure…she's…doing fine."_

_Naruto rubbed his hands together suddenly. "Hey, Mister! Konohamaru and his friends want to meet you!" he said good naturedly. Minato smiled meekly. _

_ "Maybe another time…" Minato held up his hands._

_ "Aww, come on!" Naruto pouted._

_ "Naruto, if he says he doesn't want to, then he doesn't want to," Jiraiya chided the whisker-faced blonde. _

_The Third merely sighed "Minato, Jiraiya, and Naruto…I brought you all here to teach you something-"_

_ "Not another lecture old man!" Naruto complained. The Third's vein throbbed a little. Minato held up his hands to Naruto._

_ "Let's be polite and hear him out," he said meekly to the annoyed Naruto. Naruto shot him a pouty frown but sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms. _

_ "Fine, but it better not be lame," he grumped._

_ Minato chuckled a little awkwardly. This kid sure was a handful. _

_ "Thank you, Minato," the Third nodded, "I was going to discuss the importance of foundation today…I figured it would interest you Naruto-"_

_ "Why the hell would that interest me?" Naruto looked grumpily at the counter._

_ "-Well…I suppose it wouldn't," The Third agreed, "…after all, this is merely a…Hokage level lecture that only someone with Hokage-like capabilities could ever hope to comprehend if that one believes in being Hokage…"_

_ Minato could practically see Naruto's ear grow and his chest puff out as though all self-important. Man, this kid was easily fooled. Minato was pretty sure Sandaime pulled that out of his ass too but whatever he'd done, Naruto swirled in his seat to face the old man past Minato. "You betcha! Hurry up and tell me this Hokage lecture!" His eyes twinkled eagerly. _

_ Minato raised his eyebrows at Jiraiya for a moment who had a grimace on his face that matched Minato's thought process of Naruto's predictability. "Settle down," Sandaime said calmly, and he continued. "You like ramen, yes?" he glanced to Naruto. Naruto nodded eagerly. "Well…I'm explaining this in terms that even…you can understand, Naruto," and Minato knew that the old man hid the insult that Naruto obviously didn't catch. "…The bowl…out of Konoha…what does the bowl represent to you, Naruto?"_

_ Naruto crossed his arms and looked like he was thinking hard –equivalent of a tough bowel movement returning. "Well….obviously the bowl is….uh…" he stalled._

_ "What about you….Minato?" The Third asked._

_ "What? Huh? Me…?" Minato blinked. "I…I don't know….um…does it perhaps represent the walls that surround the village?"_

_ The Sandaime broke into a grin. "Yes, that is exactly what it means," he agreed._

_ "I was totally about to say that! Drat!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya rolled his eyes._

_ "You were not!"_

_ "Was too!"_

_ "Enough you two! On with my lecture," The Sandaime somehow managed to grip both of them by their ears, although this required him to have to stand up. "Naruto, second chance for redemption…what does the soup represent?"_

_ He let go of their ears and both Jiraiya and Naruto rubbed their ears broodingly. "Well…if the bowl is the walls…then the soup must be people! 'cuz after that comes the noodles which are probably ninjas!" Naruto beamed._

_ The Third nodded, pleasantly surprised at the quick pace Naruto picked up upon. "Correct…how did you know the noodles were the ninjas?" he inquired. Jiriaya looked surprised too. Minato just sat quietly because that was the smart thing to do._

_ "Because the noodles are the best part!" Naruto beamed._

_ "…Right…." The Third's face fell a little. "They also represent the strings that run the village…the soup represents the tranquility of the people thanks to our ninjas…"_

_ "Hey, Old man, what do these represent?" Naruto piped up, waving over Ichiraku. "Can I have one of those?" he pointed to a spiky vegatable. Ichiraku handed a washed piece to him before heading back into the kitchen._

_ "Those?" The Third tilted his head. He held out his hand. "Allow me to show you," and Naruto handed it to him. The Third promptly proceeded to eat it. Naruto's eyes bugged out. _

_ "Hey! What about what they meant!" he spluttered. Minato withheld a laugh. Jiraiya was also evidently amused._

_ "Mmm…they're not actually symbolic, but they do taste good," The Third beamed, "Especially with pork ramen. It's my favorite you know…". Naruto looked pouty. Minato kept onto the lecture though._

Minato smiled a little, his eyes still a little wet. It felt unreal, knowing that had only happened a few days ago. Now…Minato looked up, pulled from his thoughts as he saw Ichiraku open up the shop.

"Ah…young man, it's wet, come under here," Ichiraku said kindly and invitingly. Minato stepped out of the rain and into the little shop.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…a memory…" Minato smiled sadly. Ichiraku nodded.

"I understand…the loss of …it's been hard on us all…" the old ramen maker agreed. "Would you perhaps like some ramen to warm you up?"

Minato was mid-shaking his head no when he got an idea. "Actually…" he pondered. "I'd like a pork Ramen please," he asked politely.

"Alright if you'll take a seat, it'll be ready in a few minutes!" and Ichiraku went into the kitchen. Minato patiently waited, but he remained standing by the small counter…at the spot the Third had sat so recently. Ichiraku came back a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of fresh ramen.

"Take a seat," Ichiraku waved his hand.

"Ah, no thank you," Minato smiled, picking up the warm bowl. "I have to go…"

"What? With the ramen? If you wanted To-Go…ah too late now. Here, I'll get you some ceram-wrap…" The kind ramen maker had his daughter wrap up Minato's ramen quickly so the rain wouldn't get it. Minato smiled gratefully to them.

"Thank you…so much…" he said, with a bow.

"No, thank you, young man," Ichiraku said with a sad smile. "You're a kind person…"

"Your words are kinder than I am," Minato smiled smally. "Thanks for the ramen, I hope he likes this!" and Minato took off dashing, to make it to the funeral. Ichiraku waved after him. His daughter too. As they headed back in, Ichiraku suddenly furrowed his brow.

"Wait- who's "he" ?"


	22. Adventure 22: Hokage Funeral

Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hokage Funeral; A Torn Leaf!

Minato arrived at the red hokage building where he spotted Miku, Alu and even Usagi. They were all dressed in their usual clothes, except Miku wore all black in honor of the funeral. She had two square bandages on both cheeks and her right arm was wrapped up as well. Other than that, she slooked fine although there was a small cut on her lip that was healing. Minato figured Alu had helped her out. He made a mental note to later ask how things had gone down with Gaara but not right now. He held the bowl of ramen carefully so it wouldn't slosh around or get messy. He looked a bit surprised at them. "I thought Usagi was waiting?"

Alu waved. "Nope, we all decided to support you and pay our respects as well." Miku and Usagi nodded in agreement. Miku glanced at Minato and noticed the bowl. Her eyebrows raised slightly. Her red headband was tied around her neck. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh? What's that for?" she tilted her head, "Got hungry on the way here?"

"It's not for me," Minato replied.

"The funeral procession began about fifteen minutes ago…we should go up there if we want to have any time to pay some respects," Usagi said maturely. "Technically we're not from the village –besides Miku—so I'm not quite sure how they'll receive us…"

"We'll be polite. I highly doubt they'll kick us out," Alu waved an arm dismissively. Minato followed the other three as they proceeded up the steps. On the roof, Minato observed how everyone was in black. He felt a bit nervous. Holding the ramen, he hoped he wasn't being disrespectful. No one seemed to notice the four, since all their backs were turned the other way. Minato was still a good six or seven yards from everyone so they wouldn't notice him anyways, unless he was noisy. He glanced to his fellows who indicated that he could move forwards.

Minato heard crying coming from the front, over the rain. As he got a little closer, he could hear Konohamaru's wavering voice question why people have to die.. He heard Iruka's response as well. "People….have to make a choice…to protect what's important…whether it be to protect lovers….friends…family…." Iruka was explaining this gently to the crying kid. Minato felt a little awkward but he took a deep breath. Out of everyone there, Konohamaru was the only one truly crying. Minato knew that the other ninja were just holding in their sadness and sorrow. The loss of the only living Hokage was a very big blow indeed.

Minato stood in the isle where the two huge rows parted, but he lingered behind. No one had noticed him yet. He had been very quiet. He looked at the bowl of ramen in his hands. His reflection rippled lazily up at him as he saw his own nuetral face staring back at him. He looked up again, determined. He walked through the isle quietly and it was only then that people began to notice him. He came to a stop in front of Konohamaru. Konohamaru was rubbing his eyes and he looked up to see Minato standing in front of him, a ramen bowl in his hands. "Ah-…. Mister?" Konohamaru wiped his eyes, looking in surprise at Minato.

"It's ok…to cry, you know," Minato turned his back to everyone and walked towards the alter for the old man, gazing at the picture frame. "…It's been hard…for you especially Konohamaru…he was your closest family, neh?"

Konohamaru's lower lip trembled. "Ye-yeah…Who…are you?" he sniffled. Minato realized he still had his hoodie on. With one hand, he took it down, allowing his blonde spiky pony-tailed hair to begin to get wet.

Konohamaru's eyes widened in recognition. As did some other people's. Konohamaru began to sniffle again though, "I- I …It's not …fair…why did he have…have to go?..."

"… He made a tough decision…but I'm sure he's resting easy…knowing that you're at least watched over by capable and close people," Minato said quietly over the gentle "shaaa" of the rain. Everyone else was quiet. Even Naruto, Minato noticed, had a respective resolved calm about him. He looked rather mature, Minato thought. "I… I come here today…to pay my respects. I understand if you'd rather me leave…"

"Quite contrary…I'm sure Lord Sandaime would've liked for you to attend," Kakashi said quietly. Minato looked at Kakashi's face but Kakashi remained as passive as ever. Minato looked back at the old man's picture frame. The guilt of this man's life being taken came washing back. Minato knew it wasn't his fault. He kept telling himself it wasn't. Hadn't Alu also set him straight? And yet being here in this moment made Minato feel more small than an ant in the prescence of a god. Minato set the bowl of ramen down in front of the picture. He felt a few shifts in the crowd, and all eyes watching his movements. Konohamaru also looked on with curiousity through his tears.

"I…I know that…this was his favorite…type of ramen…" Minato said, trying to let his voice remain calm, although his insides were churning. "He…he taught …me an important lesson…with this ramen…you remember, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. He thought a moment, "Now that you mention it, yeah…a few days ago," Naruto blinked. "…Didn't have any more white roses?" he cracked a tired half smile.

Minato smiled sadly back at Naruto. "Ah…I didn't know to bring one…I just…on the way here…it was more of on a whim than anything else…" he said sheepishly. Iruka frowned.

"What signifigance does that bowl have to this alter?" he asked calmly.

"As the Third explained," Minato said, his voice unwavering, turning his gaze to Iruka who was giving him a neutral expression, while hugging Konohamaru to him, while Konohamaru wiped his eyes a little to peek at Minato. "The bowl…represents this village…the soup…the tranquility of its people…the noodles…the ninjas who have strings to help run this village…..and lastly…" Minato unwrapped the wrapping from the bowl, and the small raindrops began to cause ripples within the otherwise tranquil soup and he used the chopsticks and picked up the small spiky vegetable, and the for a small second, a light flickered in his eyes and the ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "…his favorite veggie…and that is all…"Minato set the spiky vegatable back in the bowl and lay the chopsticks across the bowl neatly. The steam from the ramen rose. " As I said…I mean no disrespect…I wanted to show my thanks…for the kindness….compassion...I owed the old man…a bowl of ramen anyway…" Minato shared a quick but small ghost smile with Naruto who understand what he was saying and nodded, mirroring Minato's ghostly moment of fleeting nostalgia.

"Why'd you do this for my grandpa? You didn't even know him very long, Mister," Konohamaru sniffled. Minato smiled sadly at the kid.

"If it wasn't for your gramps…I'd be dead," he admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"…You…you were there…?" Konohamaru sniffled surprised. Minato realized the kid probably didn't know. He didn't want to lie to the kid. He decided to come clean.

"Yeah…I was…" Minato said quietly, looking up at the clouds, the rain washing down his face. Minato didn't mind that he was getting wet. He felt a little like crying again but felt self-conscious of all the looks he was getting.

"I- I don't understand…" Konohamaru sniffled, looking at Minato's back. Minato turned around again, to see –with a little surprise—a flaring glare from the kid. "I-If you were there…why didn't you do …why didn't my…my grandpa win?" his lower lip quivered once more.

"He did win," Minato replied quietly, "…there…was a price. There was nothing I could've done to change the outcome…I'm sorry," Minato said, his voice wavering a little, a tad bitter, at the end. Konohamaru moved away from Iruka, and began to back away from everyone, but not taking his eyes off of Minato.

"Still! You were there! Why didn't you try harder!" The kid's voice wavered. Minato gulped. Obviously the kid was very upset. Iruka turned to Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, I'm sure he did whatever he could, sometimes these things just happ-" Iruka said, trying to placate the poor kid. Minato balled his hands into fists at his sides. He looked down at the concrete, watching the rain hit the ground. Each time a rain drop fell and splashed on the ground, Minato felt like it was a little bit of himself.

"No…Konohamaru's right," Minato interjected sharply. Iruka and everyone looked to Minato quietly, stunned. Even Naruto looked a bit taken aback. Minato looked at Konohamaru, his expression pained.

"I…I wasn't…fighting with all my strength…" Minato admitted. "I held back…"

"Wh-why?" Konohamaru wavered, looking at Minato with big, round, innocently upset eyes.

"…Because I was scared," Minato looked away, "I don't have that great of chakra control….and I felt more like a liability than anything else. Despite this…" Minato looked at Konohamaru again, "…I…I let my guard down…the old man….he was going to die from a jutsu he'd cast…not anything I'd done…but at the end…when …when we'd won…I failed us both…" Minato looked away again. The rain was the only thing that could be heard as Minato spilled to the heart-broken kid.

" …What do you mean…you failed you both…?" Konohamaru's voice wavered but pressed Minato for more details. Minato ignored the eyes of everyone else, knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least come clean with this kid. Minato's heart panged, like someone had electrified his insides and then stung him with a thousand scorpions. He swallowed.

"In the last moments…in the aftermath, your grandpa…he took a blade….that was meant for me," Minato finished, and he couldn't keep the pain out of his tone. Konohamaru gazed quietly back at Minato. Everyone else was stunned. The Anbu who had watched the fight, knew what had gone down, but for everyone else, this was indeed, shocking news.

"You…you let your fear hold you back from saving my grandpa?" Konohamaru's tone wavered between angry and empty.

"No… I was scared that -" Minato didn't know what to say. He couldn't mention Yin. That was a bad idea. Minato felt guilty because he knew if he had truly accepted Yin at the time…then the Third would still be alive. Minato would've intercepted that weird shinigami jutsu earlier if he'd known…the effects of the jutsu. "…I…I haven't really had much experience with criminals in that class…" Minato admitted, taking a circumventing approach.

" Was Grandpa scared?" Konohamaru interjected. Minato paused.

"If he was…he didn't show it outwardly. Your grandpa fought fiercely…and courageously…if it wasn't for his…his encouragement…his words…I don't know what I would've done," Minato admitted. "Konohamaru, your grandpa…is the …the fiercest yet kind ninja…I have ever had the fortune to meet." Minato spoke strongly and with deep emotion. It went detected by everyone. Without a doubt, everyone knew that Minato's words were from his heart. Minato took a small step towards Konohamaru, "I…I know it's a lot to take in…I don't…I don't even expect you to…to forgive me…right away…"

"You could've saved him…but you let him die…" Konohamaru hollowly repeated.

"Konohamaru, stop talking like that," Minato halted as he heard Naruto interject a bit exhasperatedly. "It's evident that he did try to at least assist…besides, you even just said, Mister, that it was jutsu the Third cast…not your lack of fighting experience, that did him in, right?" Naruto looked to Minato and Minato nodded.

"I…I'm sorry," Minato said quietly, looking at Konohamaru again. Konohamaru backed away from everyone a bit more.

"I had accepted that my grandpa died, fighting alone…now I find that he actually had …had help…but what good is that if he's still dead! Apologies won't bring him back!" Konohamaru yelled.

Minato felt a stabbing pain in his heart. "The Third doesn't blame me for his death," Minato said quietly. "He …he even told me that it was because of that jutsu…"

"So what! You could've thought of something! You even said that you held back!" Konohamaru sounded childishly desperate. "Gramps is dead, he ain't coming back, and now you think you can just say sorry?"

"Isn't there anything I can do…" Minato started.

"Yeah, there is!" Konohamaru snorted, he stood with his fists in front of him, hunched a bit, and eyes shut tight as he yelled," …You can bring my grandpa back! Then I'll know you're really sorry!" With that, Konohamaru swirled and poofed away. Iruka and everyone else were stunned beyond speechless at Konohamaru's outburst. Minato most of all.

**A/N: So, I know that Konohamaru sounds a bit bratty, but do take into account –if you haven't already done so—that he is 9. He may be a rookie ninja but he isn't as smart as Kakashi or pssh…even naruto. He's perceptive of course, but he also still just a hyper child. What seems logical to us for reasoning, to him he just feels like things could've or SHOULDVE been different since Minato was involved. He's just a heartbroken kid who just lost his gramps. So don't judge him too harshly. Minato doesn't … Anyhow, it is also noted that despite Iruka's suspicions about Minato, he is rather nice in these chappys. That is because Iruka is a polite personality and I think he is genuinely apologetic when Konohamaru leaves that "Slap you in the face" comment to Minato before poofing off to god-knows-where-9 go to pout. ENJOY … If I get at least 3 reviews today for this chappy, I will post chappy 26 NO LIE 3 If not…I may wait ….looooonger mwahahhaha. Nonotreallybutpleasereview. **


	23. Adventure 23: To Chat With A Crow

Adventure 23: To Chat With An Idle Crow

Minato felt guilty all over again. Of course his wording had been bad. To basically say, "Oh yeah, I could've saved your gramps but…I was too scared to tap into fox chakra…" wouldn't have gone well at all..and yet… saying anything period hadn't gone well. Minato wished he'd kept his mouth shut, but at the same time, he looked back at the picture of Sarutobi on the alter, and knew that this was better learned of sooner than later. The ramen's steam had worn off and now the water was causing the soup to rise a little. Minato looked up at the clouds again, blankly. Iruka stood up. "I don't know why he had that outburst," Iruka walked over to Minato and outstretched a hand. "I apologize on behalf of everyone here…he's overwrought with…the loss…please don't take it to heart," and Minato shook Iruka's hand.

"I don't blame the kid," Minato said quietly. He drew away from Iruka and stepped back over to the alter. "…I know the Third doesn't blame me…but if his grandson does…I have no control over that…" Minato said, quietly, and emptily.

"Don't think like that," Naruto said, stepping forwards and towards the alter as well. "Konohamaru is a good kid. I'll go talk to him for you, and-"

"No…I think it's best if I try to talk to him again…once he's calmed down," Minato said softly, "…I don't blame you…or any of you…if you feel in your hearts that I could've done more…I know I could've done more….and the fact…is…I didn't…I didn't…." Minato held his face in his hands in front of the alter, the tears beginning to come back. Suddenly he felt a big warm hug. Blinking his eyes, he realized that Miku, Alu and Usagi had poofed around him. Usagi was hugging Minato and Miku and Alu hugged him a bit too.

"Hey, we heard the lil' tyke's outburst," Usagi murmured, drawing back from Minato and breaking the small group hug. "Don't think for a second that you're a bad person because of how events played out."

"He's right," Kakashi gazed at the four of them, huddled by the alter, "…from what the Anbu described, you were having issues with Kabuto…but you did fight pretty well…the Third doesn't hold fault with you…so don't think that all of us do…I can't speak for everyone, but I know personally, I don't hold fault with you."

"Me neither," Naruto said firmly, giving Minato a determined look, "I don't know what went down. But I can tell just by looking, you've been grappling with this guilt, so don't anymore!"

Minato felt the tears running down his face. He felt guilty but not because he no longer felt responsible for the Third's fate. He felt guilty because he knew in his heart he hadn't truly done all he could've. The Third didn't hold him accountable, but he felt relieved and …he felt cared for. He had good people around him. Some other people in the crowd murmured how it wasn't his fault, while others stayed silent and some began to disband. The rain had also stopped. Now Sunlight began to peak through the clouds. Minato wiped his eyes. "You all…" his voice quivered. "…I need to find the kid…" with a determined spark, Minato turned for the stairs.

"Mister, I can help you find Konohamaru," Naruto interjected as well, determined, if not sounding a bit apologetic. Minato shook his head.

" I'm sorry I disrupted …the funeral," Minato mumbled, looking around at everyone. Miku shook her head.

"You didn't interrupt, now go! You said you were going to go after him, right?" Miku patted Minato on the shoulder. Minato nodded in response. He had to find that kid. The other people there had been watching Minato but Minato paid them no mind. He had a goal now.

"Meet us at the Inn when you're done," Alu called to Minato who had already begun to run.

Minato gave them a quick wave to indicate he heard them." Yeah!" He took off, looking for the kid. He didn't know where he'd be. He wondered what kind of hiding spots a kid like him would have. He realized he didn't know anything about the kid. Minato wracked his brains. Perhaps…the school came to mind and Minato decided it was worth a shot. He ran to the school grounds. His heart pounded in his ears. He didn't know how he'd fix things, or what else he could say to the kid. He didn't like where things had left off…Minato had also not heard from the fox via chakra link, since the attack two days ago. Minato wondered if the fox had decided to seriously ignore him unless he happened to be in that chambered room again. With a sigh, he began to scout.

[In order for this to work, I will at this point, be expanding on what is going on with my OC's and in this particular case, Konohamaru…]

A small stitch had developed in his side, but he didn't care. His tears blurred his vision but he was desperate to get away. Why was this happening? His grandpa was dead and that…he hadn't been alone. It was too much. Slowing to a stop near the West side of the village where the least amount of damage had been delt, Konohamaru slowed while he panted.

"…It's his fault…" Konohamaru murmured angrily to himself, "Why? He was there…he was strong enough…so why…grandpa…why…" Konohamaru sniffed.

He knew he was alone in this part. A lot of people were staying indoors to mourn the death of their beloved Hokage. Konohamaru was staring blankly at the ground as he walked. The rain had stopped and the clouds had begun to part but this side was still grey and unparted. Konohamaru's mind wandered.

_Konohamaru had managed to stealthily sneak away from Ebisu, who he pronounced to be forever stealthed back to his grandpa's office to see what was going on with him. On his way he passed the ninja school, and he noticed his teacher, Iruka, lecturing some kids who had apparently been trying to paint the sides of the wall of the school property. Konohamaru kept going. He came to the Red Building, deciding to go to the roof first. He stood on the roof, gazing in apparent awe up at the stone faces. How he wanted to be like them! He held an open hand to the Third's rock formation and then closed it into a fist. "Just wait, I'll surpass you and Naruto-Onii-chan!" he said confidently with a toothy grin. He heard a chuckle behind him._

"_Grandpa?" Konohamaru swirled, in surprise and slight embarrassment. _

"_My, my, I seem to meeting a lot of interesting people on the roof today," his grandfather said cheerfully._

"_Who'd you meet?" Konohamaru inquired._

"_Ah…I believe you met him as well," The old man puffed on his pipe merrily. Konohamaru tilted his head, furrowing his brow._

"_Who?" he asked blankly._

"_Minato," The Third replied._

"_Who?" Konohamaru didn't recall that name, or if he did, he forgot._

"_Blonde with a ponytail," Sandaime described with a sigh._

"_Oh! You mean Mister!" Konohamaru's eyes lit up. _

"_Yes…" The Third nodded, "…so where is Ebisu? I sure hope you didn't use one of those…tactics to get away from him…"_

_Konohamaru grinned. "It works on adults all the time…although it's still a work in progress. But just wait…I'll get stronger and then I'll create an even better Sexy-no-jutsu than even Naruto-onii-chan!" He looked at his gramps eagerly who internally grimaced._

"_Perhaps you should focus more on honing your…other skills," his gramps sighed._

"_Hehehe," Konohamaru chuckled, "Don't worry gramps!" He looked at his grandpa determinedly and with a fiery light in his eyes, "…I will become stronger! I'll become the strongest and I'll protect everyone…sure I can have a little fun on the side but don't you think any differently! I want to be strong enough to protect everyone…heck, I'll be strong enough to protect you even, gramps!" The kid grinned and Sarutobi gazed at his spunky grandchild. He could see the flames of Konoha's Will of Fire burning bright within those eyes. He smiled. Konohamaru was a little surprised to have a hand ruffling his hair. Looking up at his grandpa, he saw his grandpa's face breaking out into a warm smile._

_ "That's good to hear…" his grandpa laughed, "When the day comes if Iever need assistance, I'll be sure to keep you in mind…"_

As the memory faded, Konohamaru's tears hadn't. He wiped his eyes, sniffling. "Why…if it had been me…I …wouldn't have let you die…G-Grandpa…" his nose was runny and he didn't care. A bit away, two ninjas in black cloaks with red clouds with white outlines, spotted the lonely kid from a distance.

"Well—if that isn't a rare treat," the blue bodied, spiky haired shark-resembling one cackled quietly. His slightly shorter companion, with dark hair tied in a ponytail, and keen onyx eyes, gazed at the kid who was resuming to yell to the heavens about the unfairness of life. The shark-looking one whistled quietly, "He's sure got energy, wonder what's eatin' at 'im…"

"Kisame… I think it's best you moved on to scouting for our next target," his companion said coolly. Kisame made a face of grave dissapointment.

"But my sword hasn't eaten since the last fight…and that kid looks like a wonderful appetizer," he pouted. His companion shot him a cool look but Kisame instantly shut up. His companion carried himself with a calm, collected air but one that could cut the silence with a double-ended sword. Kisame knew better than to mess with his partner. He'd tried that once – never again.

"Yeesh, I'm goin', don't get your robe in a knot…" Kisame grumbled. "We'll check in then …what do you plan on doing?"

"Does the rain make you more animated? It makes me hungry…perhaps I'll settle for some fish-kabobs…." His companion said as coolly as ever. Kisame made a face and quickly took that cue to exit. His dark eyed companion sighed. He looked back to the kid who was lying, on his back, just staring blankly up at the rain. He slowly walked over the kid, certain that this particular little alley seemed to be desolate of anyone.

"…It's not fair…I wish I was stronger!" Konohamaru said to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't you be indoors, it's wet," the man said as calm as ever, stopping and looking over Konohamaru's face, since he'd stopped behind Konohamaru's head. Konohamaru looked up at the stranger, his cool gaze, his somewhat wet hair, and his headband. It had a hai-tate hidden leaf symbol with a scratch through it.

"Shouldn't you be at my grandpa's funeral? He was the Third Hokage after all," the kid sniffled, not bothering to sit up. His voice sounded hollow. The man gazed although his eyes flickered for the briefest of moments in surprise. "…I don't remember seeing you around before… you're wearing a weird outfit…" Konohamaru continued. "You must be a ninja of this village though…"

"I am affiliated with this village, yes," the man replied evenly. "...young one, you should get indoors, it's not safe to be out on your own…especially if your grandpa is the Third."

"Who cares?" Konohamaru retorted dully, "…I don't…" he rolled on his side, away from the man. The man gazed at the boy's shivering hunched back. He knelt by the kid.

"… Do not let your emotions get the better of you, doing so can only harm you, not help-" he began but Konohamaru began to chuckle weakly.

"Mister, I don't know where you came from, but please…go away…I don't need that speech from you! I already know what it means to be a ninja!" Konohamaru growled, sitting up and glaring at the man. Konohamaru sensed this man was dangerous but he didn't care. "…Have you ever felt too powerless to do anything about the fate of someone in your family!" he yelled.

The man blinked. His gaze remained unwavering. He knelt by the kid and then he did something unexpected. He tapped Konohamaru's fore-head. Konohamaru blinked in confusion. "Everyone has to deal with that at some point in their lives," he responded coolly.

Konohamaru rubbed his forehead. "What was that for?!"

"…You reminded me of someone," the man replied levelly.

"Who could I possibly remind you of? You just met me!" Konohamaru glared.

"Hmm…" was all the man replied.

"What's your name anyway!" Konohamaru demanded.

"My name?" The man stood upright again, looking down at Konohamaru.

"Yeah! Your name! Who are you! Why do you even care…" Konohamaru continued.

"…Crow," the man replied. "My name is…Crow."

**A/N: LOVE THIS CHAPPY. Konohamaru gets comfort from an unlikely source [yes I try to stay in character, and I truly think this works out...] ALSO noflamesl you know the drill. Enjoy...THIS IS FANFICTION.**


	24. Adventure 24: A Lost Leaf Is Found Again

Adventure 24: A Lost Leaf Is Found Again

"Crow?" Konohamaru repeated. "Hmmph…that's kinda a cool name…but that's not the point! Please go away, Crow!" He pointed at Crow angrily.

Crow nodded. "Alright…but young one, do not harden your heart so early…"

"What's with all your old man talk!" Konohamaru glowered.

"…I couldn't save him…but at least…I see a bit of him in you," Crow said quietly. Konohamaru quieted down a little. This guy, he sounded sad.

"Who's…him?" Konohamaru asked, politely for once.

"…My little brother," Crow replied. "…It is an easy task… to hate someone…but it is a harder task…to find it in yourself to forgive them…" and with that being said, Crow turned away. Within Crow's mind, his mind had indeed flickered to his younger brother….how he had gazed at him much like Konohamaru was doing; a mixture of disbelief, but wonder. Innocent and not yet fully comprehending the truly horrible truths that he would have to face. Why did he care for this stranger? Perhaps it was a small part of him that still wanted to atone. He had once known the Third after all as a young boy himself. He couldn't save the fate of his family or those he had cared about long ago, but this young kid still had a chance. A chance to pick his one true path…a path that wouldn't lead him to corruption.

Konohamaru was about to respond when he heard Minato calling his name a bit away. Crow cast a glance to Konohamaru. Minato rounded the corner just in time to make eye-contact for a brief moment with the new ninja.

"Who are you?" Minato instantly asked from surprise, and not hostility.

"…I am just a Crow," the ninja responded coolly before poofing away. Minato blinked. Odd fellow. He had sensed something off about him but he didn't know whether he was friend or foe. Konohamaru didn't look to be in any distress so he opted for friend. He instead looked to Konohamaru who looked lost deep in thought. He knelt beside the kid.

"Konohamaru? You ok? Who was that?" Minato panted, looking evidently stressed out.

"He….a friend…" Konohamaru looked at him. Just then, the sun's rays began to peak out from the clouds, illuminating Minato's outline. Konohamaru's eyes shifted, truly seeing Minato for all he was.

"…_It is an easy task… to hate someone…but it is a harder task…to find it in yourself to forgive them…"_

"Yeah…" Konohamaru's eyes dried and he clambored onto Minato's back as Minato straightened up. "…I'm…I'm tired but I'm…fine…sorry….I'm sorry…." He buried his head into Minato's neck and shoulder. Minato gave him a small warm smile and Konohamaru realized he had no reason to hate this man. "…Can you forgi..forgive me? …for my behavior…"

"Konohamaru, I never blamed you to begin with," Minato said with a small smile. With that, the two trekked back to where they could find their fellow ninjas. "In fact…I was coming…to…to try to talk…find a way to prove to you-"

"You don't have to prove nothing to me," Konohamaru hugged Minato around the neck as Minato supported Kohohamaru's weight on his back. Minato was a little surprised at this change in attitude in the kid. He didn't question it though.

"What were you talking to ….to that guy about?" Minato asked curiously.

"He was annoying…but he taught me something important…" Konohamaru looked up at the sky as the sun's rays began to illuminate the entire village and the light hit Minato's hair making it look sleek. "… He told me that it is an easy task to hate someone…but even harder to find it in yourself to forgive them…I… I know my grandpa would be upset…if I didn't…if I let hate consume me…"

Minato smiled. He didn't know who the Crow guy was, but he'd have to thank him for helping this kid find closure the next time they met. He had a hidden leaf headband—odd outfit to match—so he must be a ninja of Konohagakure. Minato was met up by Naruto who also found them.

"There you two are! Konohamaru, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Better, sorry about my outburst," Konohamaru grinned weakly. Naruto's eyes lit up like his face.

"Ah, you two made up! Glad to hear it!" he said clapping his hands together. "Anyhow, Iruka-sensei would like Konohamaru and I to go with him for some ramen…I think you said that you have to get back to your Inn, Mister?" Naruto said, falling into step beside Minato.

Minato nodded. "Yeah…also you know you can call me Minato…"

"Well, alright then," Naruto said with a grin, "Sparky it is!" he thumped Minato on the shoulder. Minato groaned.

"I really don't like that nickname…" he sighed, already half-admitting defeat. Naruto snickered. "It suits you!" Konohamaru tugged Minato's hoodie a bit shyly. Minato glanced back at him curiously.

"Can…can I call you…Sparky?" he asked tentatively. Minato couldn't say no. Not to that face. Konohamaru had his eyes like a doe's, wide and looking at him, while his small mouth was set in a timid yet interested half shy smile, and his eyes kept glancing down as though embarassed to ask. Minato sighed. These kids….

"Fine…" he sighed a mushroom cloud.

"YES!" Naruto whooped. "Wait till I tell Alu you consented!" he cackled. Minato sighed. He was relieved though. An old chapter was closing. As they neared the Inn, Minato spotted Alu, Miku, and Usagi all packed up –and even his stuff was too, Usagi held Minato's pack.

"There you are, ya slowpoke," Miku said good naturedly. "Usagi is taking us on a small trip away from here for a little bit…just so we can hang out…hahaha…" Minato knew that Miku was avoiding the topic of returning to the Land of Waves to deal with her mother. At the moment, he was just happy that Konohamaru had at least –oddly—gotten better about how he felt about Minato.

Minato smiled to himself. Minato thought, as he felt Konohamaru hug him around the neck, waving to Iruka and Kakashi who were also waiting with Sakura and Sasuke by his own friends, how warm Naruto's comrades and his own were.

"Well…I'm ready to go," Minato let Konohamaru hop off his back. Iruka chided Konohamaru but ended up hugging him as well while Minato's attention turned to Kakashi, who was watching him, while Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were talking amongst themselves.

"Will I see you around?" Kakashi asked casually, as Minato took his pack from Usagi.

"Yeah, I'll definently come visit," Minato nodded. "…I… I want to get stronger…so next time we meet…"

"Hey, let's make a promise then!" Naruto interjected with a grin. Konohamaru somehow got over to them as well. Minato blinked. "Let's promise that by the time we all next meet, we'll definently be stronger!"

Minato copied Konohamaru and Naruto's fist pump-like promise. They both exclaimed "Yeah!" while Minato just sort of quietly gave them a grin.

He thought back to the old man's words.

"_Do not ….worry…my chapter has closed…but ….when spring comes again…and spring will come... buds…will blossom anew…." _

Minato stood at the village gates with his fellows, watching as Naruto, Konohamaru and even Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto's team and Konohamaru's team, came to at least see them off. Minato smiled as he waved to them. Even Jiraiya came.

"So, you're going?" Jiraiya asked casually as Minato finished zipping up his pack and had turned to join his friends at the mouth of the open gate.

"Yeah…but I'll visit," Minato said with a nod.

"…Be careful," Jiraiya said quietly, pulling Minato aside suddenly. Minato blinked, a little confused. Everyone else was chatting so they didn't notice him or Jiraiya really.

"What?" Minato whispered back, sensing the urgency in Jiraiya's tone.

"… There are those not as kind as the Third…it is best you make your visits back down low from now on…I'll try to vouch for your identity as well as Kakashi…but be careful. There are those who think strongly you are Yondaime…" Jiraiya whispered. Minato's eyes flickered to Jiraiya's face. His jaw was set and so was Minato's.

"I understand…thank you," Minato said earnestly. Jiraiya's serious face broke in a grin as he patted Minato on the back.

"Don't mention it! You had my old man's back! So I've got yours!" and he pushed Minato towards his friends, "Now go! Check out some nice ladies for me!" he said making a squinty eyed perverted grinny face. Minato stuck his tongue out at the old sage. Naruto chided Jiraiya but Minato was smiling from ear to ear. He had met many good people. It was a bit troubling—the information Jiraiya gave him a heads up on, but Minato was glad for it. He waved as he began his trek with his fellows. He got to the first hill outside of the village, and turned back, to see the backs of those who had seen him and his team off, begin to fade.

Minato thought of Konohamaru.

He thought of Naruto and his teammates…. He thought of Pervy Sage and Kakashi and even Iruka. He even thought of that strange Crow guy. Minato thought back to the young ninjas he'd seen at the funeral. He smiled to himself.

**I can see them…** **I can see those buds you spoke of old man…and they are already in full bloom….**

**a/n: END MY SECOND SET OF MITOSIS.**

**OH MY GOAD I LOVE ITATCHI. FRIGGIN A . WHEN he's all like, 'I'm just a crow," I'm like, "Oh hot damn,you are so much more than that!" …for the record, I don't romantically like my characters but I Love to splee about them *splee= Squeal/squeee**

**R&R. I don't think this chapter was cheesy either. I DID try to keep Itachi in character. I feel like…he's calm and cool but he can be witty in his own way. I friggin' love Kisame too he's fun. BUT YEAH…I did stray from the Manga with this chapter….GOMENASAI BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE FOR INTRODUCTIONS AND KONOHAMARU'S CATHARSIS XD**

**Bam. Bringin the greeks into this and ho' mai GLOB I'm bringing too much ramblies into this. DONEEE CONCLUDED THIS VOLUME YESH! AESOMELY TOO I MIGHT ADD.**


	25. Adventure 25: The Importance of Being

**VOLUME 4: Adventure 25: Importance of Being…**

Minato trekked with his fellow ninjas for the next couple days. They camped out one night but other than Alu's fear of bugs and then Usagi's fake bear attack which left him with a black eye and staying in the isolation tent, Minato found the trek to be rather…fun. He hadn't realy done much camping that he could recall and this was just nice. It was a full moon on the second night before they would supposedly reach destination. Minato had let his mind wander and found himself dozing off finally after a few hours after midnight.

The next day, they kept walking until they came to a small village that was still within the land of fire. Minato had been lost in thought, thinking about various subjects –especially concerning Miku's future—and now he was curious to know how the fight with Gaara had went. He was still a bit upset that she'd put herself in harms way but there was no point in telling her off now. He looked at her bandages on her face and arm and at least knew that she had had Alu and Usagi to look out for her. Minato still wanted to know the story. He also still had to apologize to Alu for his old man rant back in the den of the Kyuubi. He realized that he must've possibly known the fourth if the fourth entrusted him with the Yin half. Maybe…did the Fourth even have brothers? Minato wished he'd thought of this sooner.

"Welcome to a small seclusive hot spring in this wonderful little forest village," Usagi said, his cheerful voice drawing Minato back from whatever it was he'd been thinking. Blinking, he realized that he'd zoned out and Usagi had draped his arm over his shoulder while he'd been speaking. It explained why it sounded so close up.

"Man, after all that just happened, we all need a vacation!" Alu said, rubbing her hands together eagerly. Minato didn't want to be the one moping cloud since the other three really did look like they needed something happy to happen since four days ago had taken a toll on them all. Minato no longer felt responsible for the old man's death, but a part of him did make the sole promise to never hold back again …no matter what, if it meant protecting those important to him.

Minato unpacked in the small Inn they were staying at. It was a nice little village. Much smaller than the Hidden Leaf or even Miku's village. It was nestled within a rock formation –three rocky mountains seemed to surround it, with the path leading into the forest where the village was nestled at the entrance of the forest. Minato wondered what was past those mountains. He also wondered how Jiraiya and Kakashi would help clear the suspicions of him being the Yondaime Hokage…Minato wished that whoever he had been picked to look like, hadn't had to have been such an important figure.

"Eh, Mina-chan, you've zoned out again," Usagi's voice returned, poking Minato in the cheek. Minato blinked, shaking his head.

"Oh- sorry..I was um…just thinking," Minato said, with a small sheepish smile. Alu meanwhile was talking animatedly with Miku about all the kinds of berries this village had.

"No problem. You look like you're thinking about a lot. Care to share?" Usagi took out his ninja tools and sat at the table, casually beginning to polish his kunai. Minato sat crosslegged across from him at the small round, oak table.

"Ah…I was just….I was just thinking about….well…things…" Minato looked at the oak table. Usagi nodded.

"I understand…want to expand? It does good to sometimes let things out…" Usagi said, resting his chin in his hands, and his elbows on the table. He shot Minato a carefree smirk.

"…I don't know what to do with myself now," Minato confessed, " …seems some ninjas still think I'm Yondaime…and I was just thinking about Miku…I don't know how her family is…or … "

"Hmmm…that is troubling…on the upside, you can be recruited as a ninja of my village if you'd like," Usagi said with a shrug. "…As for Miku's family…Miku says that she doesn't want to face her mom just yet…dunno how her mom stayed away this past month but Miku wouldn't say anything at all…don't worry too much about it. Me and Alu know Miku well. We'll look after her," and Usagi went back to polishing one of his kunai. Minato listened quietly, gazing at the oak table all the while. As Usagi spoke, Minato felt a little relief but also a little bit of doubt.

"...What if your village also...thinks I'm ...the Yondaime?" Minato couldn't help but point out. Usagi shrugged.

"You say you aren't and you seem pretty passionate in that belief, the question isn't whether anyone else thinks your him...the question is whether you do. You say you're not...so yeah, whatever others think...you can't help that," Usagi replied. "Don't worry too much on them though. I have taken into account the possibility that there are those who will attack us with the impression you're him...but oddly...unless Konohagakure starts blaring their horns about their Yondaime hokage running around with a small band of misfits -us- then... I'm pretty sure that you're mostly safe..." Usagi said with a small reassuring grin. Minato wanted to feel relieved. He knew he had nothing to hide but it was wierd. The fox's question from that time loomed.

**_"What Makes you think you aren't?"_**

Minato didn't have an answer for that. He just felt strongly he wasn't the Fourth. He did have amnesia but Minato was confident that given some time, his memories would come back. He knew he must've known the fourth, since the fourth sealed half the fox in him. How had he known that Naruto was the Fourth's kid though earlier? Minato figured it was the hair. Yeah, definently. Plus, Jiraiya had acted very skittish when he'd slipped up. Naruto hadn't caught it but Minato had. Minato was certain that the Fourth didn't have a brother though...so maybe..close friend? That could be it... Minato figured.

"Well…I don't know how I'd become a ninja of your village without arousing suspicion," Minato sighed. "I-I also haven't been able to remember anything about myself…not a thing…it's worrying…What if I'm already part of a village?" Minato bit his lower lip. Usagi paused his cleaning and looked at Minato.

"Hey, don't stress too much," Usagi finally replied, "… If you don't want to be affiliated with my village, then it's totally fine. I just thought maybe you wanted some …I don't know…comfort in knowing you have a place to stay. It's possible to be born in one village but end up moving to another one to offer your services… it's not common but it does happen…"

"…Hey…Usagi…" Minato said after a moment of silence, "…What happened with Miku … I …I heard from Alu that…she had a tough time with Gaara…" Minato noted how Usagi continued to clean without pausing.

"…Mah, she just broke off a bit more than she could chew, is all," he said with a carefree shrug, "…She managed to talk to him a little but I intervened as the Uzamaki kid got there…Gaara went for the pink-haired girl and so his attention wasn't on Miku anymore…" he responded.

"So… she tried to fight him as well?" Minato asked, with a small sigh.

Usagi shook his head and responded, "She tried to settle things with words…and nearly died because of it…."

Minato looked at the table. "…Why…she didn't have chakra…I thought…I thought she went with you to safety…"

"She actually snuck away from me," Usagi coughed, "…I don't know how she managed it. She really pulled one on me…I'm half proud and half furious still…to tell you the truth…" Usagi sighed for the first time, and Minato could tell that Usagi had been worried as well. "Anyways…I already gave her the lecture of a lifetime…so don't worry about it…" He continued to clean and he now he took out some scrolls of various colors. Minato watched him quietly. "…She did say something…that struck home with me though…" Usagi murmured as he checked the condition of his small five-inch long scrolls. They weren't thick scrolls but Minato wondered what sort of jutsus were in them for a moment before he allowed his mind to flit back to the topic at hand.

"Hmmm? What'd she say?" Minato inquired quietly.

"It was after…after I intervened. Gaara had already managed to use his sand to…to strike her down. She was leaning against a tree trunk, having managed to somehow stay on the branch -you can thank the bit of Alu's chakra—just barely and…well…she had spent the last of it. I got there to see her yell something to Gaara about family…but then he trapped her in his sand… and…the kid…the kid…" Usagi's face seemed to cloud over. Minato watched him quietly. "The kid…he wasn't even..it felt like he wasn't human anymore…the chakra seemed to shape around him…like he was some…some half-beast…that's when I knew…" Usagi let out a long sigh. Minato frowned.

"Knew? Knew what?" he pressed.

"…That Gaara was the Ichibi…he had the one-tailed Bijou…of the sand …within him…" Usagi replied serious. Minato blinked in confusion. "Bijou?"

"Ah, perhaps your amnesia doesn't cover that…" Usagi sighed, "The Bijou –supposedly 9 in total, are animals but they are huge and pack tons of chakra. Humans have been capturing them for their power for centuries…human vessels are reffered to as…Jinkuuriki."

"But…but he's just a kid!" Minato said, feeling his insides turn a bit cold. Minato found himself resenting the fourth a little for sealing the yang half of the fox in Naruto.

"So is the Uzamaki kid," Usagi pointed out, "…To think….to have something like that inside you from a young age…the village isolation…the pain…I could see it reflected in those eyes…I heard a bit of the conversation…" Usagi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"To be born but refused the right to exist…no one deserves that fate," Miku said quietly from the doorway. Both Minato and Usagi whirled their heads in surprise. Miku stood, in her light white jacket with blue sleeve stripes, light blue shorts, and sandals….her hair was tied back into a small ponytail and her gaze was full of unexplainable emotion. Alu leaned against the wall of the doorway, wearing her usual outfit, arms crossed, quietly looking at the ground. Usagi blinked.

"Miku…how long were you two standing around?" Usagi put his scrolls away.

"Long enough…" Miku said, walking over and sitting crosslegged at the oak table, her back facing Alu but able to look at both Minato and Usagi who were respectfully gazing back at her. "I … I wanted to help that kid…it was evident that he was sent to destroy the Leaf…and I was trying to help him understand that destruction wasn't the only way…I don't think I got through to him…" she sat with her hands in her lap, looking at the oak table as she spoke.

_Miku used the last bit of her borrowed chakra to make it to the tree. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura were also with her. Gaara began to get more ferocious and Miku found herself frozen for the first time. Gaara had the look of a crazy person –and a scared little boy. Miku found it all to be a blur. She watched as Gaara attacked Sasuke and then pinned Sakura to a tree with sand. Naruto was about to summon his clones when Miku grabbed his arm. _

_ "What are you doing, lady?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Miku gave him a serious look._

_ "Naruto! He's obviously as scared as we are, fighting is all he knows. We need to try to talk to him!" Miku hissed._

_ "…Look, I know how to handle guys like this!" Naruto growled, "If talking worked, we wouldn't be out here, would we?" and Miku couldn't stop Naruto from continuing with his attack. Exhasperatedly she tried to join in with her kunai. Gaara narrowed his eyes at them yelling how weak they all were. Miku didn't even realize the sand attack until it hit her. Finding herself trapped within Gaara's sandcoffin, Miku screamed._

"Don't feel too down Miku, I think Uzamaki was able to get through to him," Alu said calmly, "You can't help everyone…no matter how much you want to. The important thing is to try—which you did."

_ Suddenly, she found herself freed from it. She didn't know how but she found herself instead in big gentle arms and she looked up to see Usagi, jaw set firmly, gaze narrowed right at Gaara, as he landed with Miku a tree branch away. Miku didn't even care that she had some cuts on her face…or the fact that her arm was bleeding from Gaara's sand attacking her. _

"_Usa-"_

"_Miku, how could you," Usagi said levelly for the first time. "…We're leaving this fight…it isn't ours to begin with." They teleported back to the village but Miku struggled in Usagi's arms._

_ "Stop! I-I can still fight!" Miku protested, pushing against Usagi's chest. She was startled to find herself in such a firm hold. Usagi finally let her sit on a rock, at a pass between the village and the forest where they'd just come from. Usagi straightened up, turning his back on Miku._

"I felt weak…" Miku admitted, "I …I also…felt selfish…" she looked at Usagi. "Usagi…I worried Alu and Minato…but I know I worried you the most…I haven't…I haven't forgotten…the look on your face…said more than a thousand letters ever could…at that time…" Miku looked away. "You asked my why…why I would try something so stupid…why I would put myself in harms way…"

"I remember, you responded…" Usagi said quietly…

_ "Miku…you're not strong enough," Usagi said with a tense calm, "…You of all people should know the danger you had put yourself in. If I hadn't intervened…" His voice didn't shake. It didn't waver. It was clear and cold and sharp._

_ "…I …I had to help! My village needed my ass-" Miku began but Usagi began to chuckle. Then he broke into laughter and Miku was startled into quieting herself, wondering if Usagi had gone crazy._

_ "…Miku, the village needed..it needed their ninjas…you're not a ninja!" Usagi snapped._

_The silence was deafening. Miku blinked once. Twice. three times. The tears began to fall and she stood up, shakily, ignoring the fact that her arm throbbed or that she hadn't cleaned and dried her various small cuts. _

_ "…Then why!" Miku's voice trembled, "…Why tell me how strong I am…how supportive you are of me…if you're just going to fill my head with empty words!" She glared at him angrily, hurt and lost. _

_ Usagi glared back evenly, hurt also. "I do support you, and you are strong…" Usagi said curtly, " Instead of ditching me…and running off to play hero…keeping yourself safe should've been important! I get you want to be a ninja…but….Minato's concerns are correct…you are not a ninja…this even has made it evidently clear that you are in way too much danger to- where are you going?!" Usagi snapped in surprise as Miku turned her back on him, hugging her arm and standing up straight and with purpose. _

_ "To be a ninja…means more than just having chakra…" she said calmly and without wavering, "…To be a ninja means to make sacrifices. It means to put others before yourself. It means to fuel the Will of Fire and protect what's dear to your heart and your village. My grandpa believed in that….Even my father…I believe in that too…you want to stop me…" she slowly turned around, her jaw set, her eyes wet with tears, but her eyes were fierce and alight with an inextinguishable flame, she slid her two Wakizashis from her boots and held them in front of her in a battle pose that was determined and fiercely calm, "Go ahead…and try."The breeze picked up a little as the tensity between the two was evidently clear. Emotions clashed in midair and in their hearts!_

**A/N: I may make these chapters between 6-8 pages. It is alot to draw LMAO. OOOH I like this chapter. Usagi and Miku and THE TALK. ...about Ninjas. **

**R &R. I will be straying from the Manga chapters for about...6 chapters. HEADSUP. This is from Minato's POV (mostly) so I will be having some stuff happen. Anyhow, Minato will be back for the Rasengan training and Tsunade/Orochimaru/Jiraiya arc after these next 6 chapters ISH. I was going to use Naruto, Ninja clash in the Land of Snow since that takes place before Sasuke goes all darkside but I just realized...I think that takes place right after CHuunin exams? Either way, this is FANFICTION...so I'm goin to plop Minato into that movie. YAY. Also, there will be a warning for a few slight guyxguy jokes. VERY LIGHT. possibly either implied or just a really funny awk. situation. This isn't a YAOI though. Minato will end up with Kushina (DUH) but Minato is just so huggy wuggy. Also he's fun to put into awk. situations. If Sasuke and Naruto can kiss, then why can't Minato and Usagi!**

**Minato; O-o**

**Usagi: 0.0 um. well. welllllll.**

**Minato: *runs for the hills.**

**Kushina: *has a mothereffing chainsaw xD GO ahead and try to touch him. He's mine, dattebyo!**

**Me: yes, you and minato need to make wonderful babies. adorable wonderful babies.**

**Usagi: ...*zips and hides behind Miku**

**Miku: ...**

**ALu: shipping you and Usagi. **

**Miku: T_T...=/= **


	26. Adventure 26: The Woman With Red Hair

_**WARNING: SLIGHT VERY LIGHT YAOI JOKES. They have them in Naruto too so don't gaspeth on me. **_

Adventure 26: The Woman With Red Hair!

"It was at that point…that I knew…." Usagi said with a small smile, putting away everything and leaning back on his palms, as he gazed up at the ceiling, still sitting crosslegged. "There was no way to stop her…I felt bad at my outburst. I knew that she knew I was right. But I realized that I had been mistaken in what it meant to be "ninja." I was wrong, not Miku…we talked and in the end, Miku agreed to come back since her arm needed to be tended to promptly by Alu who was at a different point in the village…" Usagi gazed back at Miku who gave him a small waning smile. Minato watched on quietly.

"Still…it's dangerous…" Minato said quietly. "I understand your desire to…to be a ninja…I don't want to be the one to take that dream away…" he scratched his head. "I just…I do think you need to consider how this affects your family…"

Miku nodded at Minato. " I know. Alu has also talked to me…As I said before…I am aware of all of your concerns…I am…but…I know in my heart, I was born to be a ninja… cheesy, eh?" She gave them all a small sheepish smile. Alu chuckled.

"Speaking of cheesy things, I think I'd like to go try out their cheddar cheese wheel sample at that Cheri's Cheese's…what says you, Miku?" Alu asked brightly. Miku blinked.

"Ah…cheeses? Well…I am kinda hungry," Miku agreed with a smile, "What about you two?" She looked to Usagi and Minato. Usagi looked to Minato. He suddenly grinned.

"I'll be taking Minato to someplace to eat, so you two girls go have fun!" he said with a carefree wave of his hand. Minato looked at Usagi with a mixture of exhasperation and curiousity and slight suspicion. Miku and Alu laughed. They left and Minato was tying his hair back into a new ponytail when he felt a tapping on the wall. He looked to see Usagi wearing casual clothes, a loose t-shirt unbuttoned, and green shorts and sandals. Minato wondered off handedly if it was a ninja holiday or something.

"Where are we going?" Minato asked, finishing tying back his hair and reaching for his ninja pouch. He attached it to his waist –for Minato dressed as usual—and followed Usagi as they exited the Inn.

"Where are we going? Well~" Usagi said with a smirk, "That's a surprise, Mina-chan!"

"Eh, don't call me chan," Minato asked politely, "Just…tell me."

"Eh, but I like calling you Mina-chan~" Usagi grinned, "and this is where we're going…I figure you need to kick back and have some fun…" and Minato found himself tugged into a restauarant. Minato glanced to Usagi who made his way over to the bar. Minato looked around. The bar was bustling despite it being around noon instead of happy hour –how did Minato even know what that was of all things? – and some girls were dressed up or casual and there were multiple conversations. The bartender came over with a white smile and nodded to Usagi.

"What can I get you fellas?" he asked in a rumbly jolly voice.

"I'll have a red wine… and you?" Usagi glanced to Minato. Minato shook his head politely.

"I-I don't drink alchohol," he said politely.

"Ah, come on, at least try a bit of wine," Usagi pressed. "Not a lot, just a little… you look so stressed –with good reason—but I just want to help you destress a little…"

"No…believe me… I'm fine," Minato had a sinking feeling he couldn't handle liquor that well.

"How about a soda?" the bartender asked helpfully. Minato nodded. He wasn't quite sure if he had always had soda, but he didn't want to be a wimp and just get water. Besides…maybe a little soda would give him some energy?

" Yeah…" Minato agreed, "I'll have…um…Sprite…"

"Alright," the bartender laughed, and he went off to get the drinks. Usagi thumped Minato on the back. Minato looked to him disgruntledly.

"Really, Mina-chan, you should step out of your safety zone a little, " Usagi said with a grin, "but it's fine…"

"Why are we here? Why aren't we bringing Miku back home?" Minato asked with a sigh.

"Eh, enjoy the moment!" Usagi said with a small chuckle, "Miku will go home after we pass through here, the Land of Waves is about a three day walk from here. We're going to rest up and then head out tomorrow…don't fret ok?"

"Ah, ok," Minato relaxed a little. He liked having a plan. It made it easier for him to plan a bit ahead. He was worried though that Miku's mother wouldn't want him, Usagi or Alu around Miku. This must've shown because Usagi spoke again.

"You're going to get wrinkle lines," Usagi sighed, " …Miku's Ma won't keep us away from Miku," and he took his drink from the bartender. Minato took his own as well. He sipped it quietly as Usagi sipped his drink.

"Isn't wine an evening drink?" Minato asked, somewhat amused. Usagi made a face.

"Well, I just felt like it so why not?" he finished his drink. "…They have killer hot springs here…I plan to check 'em out tonight when the girls go to the women's section and all. You said no last time, but I think the hot water will do you some good. It may help your stress as well. Who knows….maybe you'll remember something," he said the last part quietly in Minato's ear. Minato pulled back, taken aback at Usagi's warm breath making his ear tingle. Usagi snickered. "Wanna check out the cute girls here?"

Minato raised his eyebrows at Usagi. "Not…really no," he replied coolly. He continued to drink his sprite. Usagi's face fell to a pout. "Aw, but…but the ladies! And you're cute enough to attract 'em…"

Minato blushed a little, "I'm not cute!" he whispered to Usagi defensively. Usagi took one look at Minato and chuckled, looking away and holding his sides. Now it was Minato's turn to pout. "I prefer handsome. If I really am attractive to ladies, at least call me handsome…"

Usagi raised his eyebrows as he turned back to Minato. "Really? Ok…Mr. Handsome," Usagi leaned into Minato's face, his grin so wide, it outdid the Chesire cat's. Minato felt suddenly self conscious of the space bubble being popped violently. He leaned back too far and fell off his stool, trying to get away from Usagi's face.

"You alright? Had a little too much to drink?" Usagi chuckled, as Minato quickly clambored back into his seat, his cheeks flushed.

"Come on, I'm sure you've at least hit on girls before your amnesia kicked in," Usagi said smirking. Minato honestly didn't think he was the sort –by nature—to spend his time checking out girls.

"We-well…I don't know…maybe I had better things to do," Minato replied, going back to drinking his sprite. Luckily no one else had commented on his fall. Although, a few girls were giggling in their direction. Minato felt embarrassed but he showed ignoring, focusing instead on finishing his drink and then getting out of that bar.

"Hmmm…perhaps…" Usagi chuckled, and he draped an arm around Minato's shoulder as Minato resumed drinking his sprite and whispered, "It's ok, Mina-chan~ you have nothing to be ashamed of," and he signaled for the bill while Minato shot him a glare.

"Ashamed of what?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"…you're obviously a virgin," Usagi said quietly, going squinty eyed, and holding a hand to his face as he whispered this to Minato. Minato's entire face turned redder than a tomato. Usagi noticed this and patted Minato's shoulder as Minato nearly choked on his soda. "Don't worry though, I'll help you find your soul mate. I'll be like cupid…but cuter," and he winked at Minato. Minato sighed another mushroom cloud. Usagi was annoying but Minato didn't particularly mind his company. Minato wondered if this was what it was like to have a guy friend to hang out with. Not that bars were Minato's favorite place in the world.

Minato sighed and finished drinking his sprite. They paid the bill and left.

Later that day, towards evening, everyone was getting ready to go to the hotsprings. Alu was excitedly talking to Miku while Minato quietly gazed down the hall. Usagi was trying to get everyone going. He opened the door with vigor in the middle of Alu changing into her bathing suit to quickly fall back to avoid the kunai that were aimed for his face. Minato sighed. Usagi was a dork when he wasn't being serious.

Minato and Usagi went to the men's hotsprings and Minato felt self-concious. He didn't know why. He took off his shirt like Usagi was doing. He heard Usagi whistle. He looked to Usagi, furrowing his brow. "What is it?"

"Ah, nothing, it's just…" Usagi looked Minato up and down, "You've got a nicely toned body. Aw man…way to make me feel out of shape," and he poutingly showed off his own perfectly fine six pack. Minato raised his eyebrows.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look," he said with a small tug at the corner of his mouth, threatening to turn into a smile.

"Sure there isn't," Usagi pouted. Usagi tossed Minato a towel. "Hey…who's taller?"

"What?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Usagi eagerly nodded, "I think I'm taller but I can't tell…let's see…" Minato found himself awkwardly backed against the lockers as Usagi used his hand to measure their varied heights. Usagi was indeed taller but only by a few inches. Minato was grateful that Usagi had a towel around his waist –well Minato still wanted to push Usagi away but when he opened his mouth to ask Usagi politely to move it or lose it, Usagi drew back with a satisfied smirk. "I'm taller!" he cackled. He grabbed a towel sitting on a small cushioned bench by their lockers and tossed it to Minato. "Keep that with you, I'm heading in," and with an arm wave, he left Minato alone in the locker room.

Minato stuffed his clothes into the cubby. He hadn't been to a hot spring before but he didn't feel that uncomfortable. He did keep a towel wrapped around his waist though. He made his way to the hot spring. He looked around. He didn't see Usagi. Minato wondered if he was perhaps in a different part of the hot spring, or behind one of the few rocks that were within the hot spring. Minato took his shoulder length hair out of the ponytail, leaving the hair tie on his wrist. Minato mulled between leaving his towel on but knew that'd look funny so with a resigned sigh, he slipped his towel off and slipped into the hot water quickly because he couldn't help being self concious. He shivered from the hot water making contact with his skin and adjusted, enjoying the steam. He was glad he'd said yes this time. This really was relaxing. Minato closed his eyes, staying in the shallow end but resting his arms on one of the edges of the giant hot spring tub-like infrastructure. Suddenly he felt someone pull him under water.

With a garbled yelp of shock, Minato splashed frantically.

He twisted in the water but was gasping for air as quickly as he'd been pulled under. Panting, Minato looked around, his hair wet and dripping in his eyes. Usagi grinned at him. "Got you!"

"U-Usagi…you idiot!" Minato punched Usagi in the side of the face.

Usagi splooshed somewhere six feet away before sinking, with little bubbles being the only indication he was breathing. Surfacing, he rubbed his cheek, making a pained expression. "Sh-shit…that hurt like a bitch," he groaned. Minato stood up angrily, glaring at Usagi.

"It should! Why did you do that! It wasn't funny!" Minato exclaimed indignantly. Usagi's eyes had traveled past Minato's navel though.

"Huh….yep, the taller you are, the bigger they are," he said, rubbing his cheek still.

"Wha?" Minato spluttered and then it clicked. Splashing he ducked his lower half back in the water, glaring at Usagi, his face redder than Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer's Nose. "Focus!" He blushed angirly [that was a typo but now that is a verb to describe Minato when he's annoyed.]

" You looked so peaceful….I was just fooling around, sorry," Usagi splashed over to one of the rocks a bit away. He leaned against it, letting the water go only up past his nose. He blew some bubbles into the water to show he was pouting. Minato sighed.

"…Just don't do it again…" Minato said sternly and almost chidingly, "…Sorry about that," he added a bit meekly. Usagi shrugged, wading back over to Minato and resting his elbows against the rim of the hot springs as well. Minato scooched over so Usagi would have some space and Usagi gazed up at the night sky.

"…mmh, I deserved it," he grinned cheekily at Minato, "Totally worth it…but still, I won't scare you like that again," and he sounded apologetic. Minato huffed. At least that was resolved.

"So…" Usagi back paddled in front of Minato, "Remember something yet?"

Minato shook his head, "Nope…nothing…" Minato sighed. "I'm not trying that hard either to tell you the truth."

"Well, try for something, meditate," Usagi pressed.

"…I don't know what to expect," Minato sighed, looking at the water.

"Well, you won't expect nothing if you don't try," Usagi pointed out. "Come on, give it a go," and he nudged Minato on the shoulder playfully. Minato closed his eyes.

"Alright," he said finally, "…um….taking a few deep breaths…." Minato tried to let his mind wander. He didn't feel any different. In fact, if anything, he wondered why Yin wasn't talking at all to him. Minato didn't want Usagi to know about Yin –he knew Alu knew—but he didn't want to give anything away if Usagi didn't know as much as Alu.

**Yin? You there?**

Minato sensed the fox's stirring but he also sensed the fox's obvious lack of social propriety. Minato knew the fox wouldn't want to talk. Especially not to him. Yet the fox had talked a lot earlier. Minato actually felt a little dissapointed. He knew the fox was no doubt upset because of the way humanity treated the Bijou in general. Minato felt the same way. Seeing the way isolation and pain had corrupted Gaara…but seeing how kindness had saved Naruto, Minato felt like the only way for a Jinkuuriki and the Bijou to be happy…was family, and love.

**Yin…I know…I know the reason you don't like me is because I'm a useless human, but…come on…I just want to know you, to better understand you, I know that if we work together then we can over come anything. **Minato knew what he was saying sounded cheesy, but at the same time, he knew if he rambled enough the fox was bound to respond, right?

_**You're annoying.**_

Point proved.

__**Thanks.**

Minato was satisfied to have at least gotten some reaction from the fox. "So, did you get anything?" Usagi pressed.

"I think so," Minato shrugged, "I had a memory…" he said, looking to Usagi. Usagi looked at him curiously.

"What was it? What'd you see?" he asked eagerly.

"I saw…" Minato paused, " …I saw… me reading in bed," and Minato grinned at Usagi, before getting out of the Hot Spring. He wrapped the towel around him while Usagi pouted.

"That's not fair!" Usagi pouted. Minato chuckled. Usagi got out as well, wrapping his own towel around his waist. "Well…let me know if you do get something," he sighed.

"How close are you to Alu?" Minato asked, deciding to see if he couldn't get some information on them.

"Eh? Well…we're good friends but Alu keeps mostly to herself," Usagi shrugged.

SO he didn't know about Yin, Minato was certain. Minato nodded. "I'm going to go back to the room now," he said.

"Yeah, me too…" Usagi and Minato returned to the locker room. They got changed and headed back to the room. Usagi fell asleep right away but Minato pulled out the little green book. He laid in bed while holding the green book up to the ceiling. He opened it up finally. He began to read the story within.

Minato's eyes felt heavy. His eyes widened as he realized he was in some weird white space. He looked around. He was alone…wasn't he? He called out, "Yin?"

There was no answer.

"Welcome, Minato," a voice said from behind him. Minato whirled, and came face to face with a red-haired woman with kind blue eyes. She wore a green dress with a white undershirt, and she gazed at him warmly.

"Who are you?" Minato blurted, a bit in awe.

"…I am a friend," she said smiling. "I am also here…to help guide you…I need your help."

Minato blinked, wondering what a strange dream this was. "Uh…this is a dream right?" he asked tentatively,feeling a little stupid. The Red haired woman laughed gently.

"It is a dream, I suppose," she agreed, "…But I need your assistance…I exist in the real world…but I need you to release me from your blue chakra…or else I can't return my soul to my body," she said gently. Minato's mind reeled. He had a hot chick living in his head and a part of her soul—or all of it—was somehow stuck in his chakra?

"Um…ah….ok…" Minato replied blankly.

The woman smiled at him. "I'm sorry…I know it's a lot to take in…you're probably wondering how a piece of me is here…well…the Fourth sealed a piece of me with you…to help guide you…and…the reason your regular chakra felt like it had a barrier, is because I was interfering…I needed you to get to the Yin's chakra…I needed you to be able to form a link with Yin…" she informed Minato who wanted to sit.

"Ah…um…well…" he replied.

"You look overwhelmed, I'm really sorry, dattebyo…" the woman sighed.

Minato blinked. He pointed at her, "Hey…Naruto talks like that too."

"Like what, Dattebyo?" she blinked surprised, and Minato wondered if she was even aware of the odd words she attached to the end of her sentences.

"…er…dattebyo," he repeated. "Just somethin' I noticed. Hahaha," he awkwardly chuckled. "If you knew the Fourth…then that means I'm not him, right?" he asked hopefully.

"…You are not him," the woman agreed. "Now…we must make haste…I sense that a danger is nearing and I must return to my body…"

"What's it been doing all this time?" Minato asked surprised.

"I…I have been held in a suspension jutsu for …many years," the woman replied. "…please help me …only you can…"

"Where can I find you in real life?" Minato asked quickly, intrigued by this strange but beautiful woman.

"…In time." The woman smiled. "You're eager to know me, aren't you?"

She laughed as Minato blushed. "W-well…I didn't know I had such a beautiful woman in my head….of course I want to meet her," Minato mumbled. He thought he saw a faint blush on the woman's cheeks.

"You're sweet," she laughed. Minato thought it was the most heavenly thing ever. Then he told himself to snap out of it. " …I know you met Alu already," she continued. Minato blinked in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded. "She…did she cast your suspension jutsu?"

The woman nodded. "She and the Fourth…joined forces," she admitted. "…now she tells me that it is a good time for me to reveal myself to you…so I have…I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you in regards to your chakra control…" she bowed formally politely. Minato found that a bit out of character although he didn't know why.

"No, it's ok," he said holding his hands up with a small sheepish smile on his face, "I'm …It's a pleasure to meet you," and he extended his hand out to shake her own.

The woman shook her head. "I am afraid we can't touch on this plane," she smiled apologetically. Minato drew back politely.

"Ah…sorry," he said meekly. The woman smiled warmly as ever.

"I will help you unlock my seal," she said finally. Minato nodded. He knew this was too real to be a dream. His instinct told him so. He listened to her instructions and followed the proper handsigns. TO his surprise, she began to glow as she began to fade in a golden like glow.

"Thank you," she said beaming to him. Minato nodded in awe. The release had been effortless.

Suddenly, Minato realized he hadn't asked her name. "Please, what is your name!" he asked her urgently as she was fading.

"…My name…" the woman smiled, "…it's Kushina…" and then she faded completely before Minato could respond.

"Kushina…." Minato murmured. He felt like he'd seen her somewhere before. In some other visions? He couldn't remember them…but they didn't matter. Now Minato was convinced. He'd have to ask Alu where to find this Kushina. He didn't know why, but he had to find this strange but beautiful woman that had been within him without him realizing for a while. How long…he didn't know. He couldn't recall her being sealed within him. He awoke to Usagi shaking his shoulders in the warm sunlight.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," Usagi huffed, grumpily. Minato rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's almost 10, you've been asleep a long time, chop chop," Usagi straightened up. "Who's this Kushina you kept mumbling about in your sleep? She your girlfriend?" he nudged Minato. Minato shot him a bed-head blushed glare.

"I- I actually don't know…" Minato's face fell.

Usagi chuckled. "Well, you should ask her if she's single next time you see her," and he laughed as Minato threw a pillow at his face.

_**A/N: END CHAPPY I liked this chapter as always. REVIEW it is one of my longer ones. Anyohw…yeah…**_


	27. Adventure 27: A New Training Excercise!

**A/N: I do stray from the manga/anime a bit here but then again, it's fanfiction. I will in fact have Minato be around for the Tsunade arc and possibly the Kisame and Itachi versus Naruto and then Kakashi bit. Possibly. I am still figuring out what Minato's plans are since I'm trying to get this thing flowing naturally like a river. Bad time for rivers since I have to Pee. yeah, figured that was T.M.I. oddly enough this heat wave makes me so grouchy and restless, I dont care :D but anyhow, please review. Enjoy this fanfic. I love naruto alot so please dont think negatively of me for my own take on it. I think I will be just writing chapters until I feel they are complete. I don't like havng them too short. THis one is seven pages which is pretty good. max will be 12. Anyhow...enjoy!**

Adventure 27: A Secretive Heart

Minato got ready the next day with everyone. He had a light breakfast with everyone and they bid farewell to the village, heading onwards into the mountain pass.

"This is considered, Iwagakure passage," Alu informed them, "They say the entire city is made of rocks!" she grinned at the others. Minato found that fascinating. The day was nice and sunny. The sun was hot though. Minato was wearing his [new] all blue jacket with white striped shoulder to sleeves look around his waist. Minato had noticed that Miku had been staring ahead quietly for some time now though.

"You ok?" he asked, nudging her in the shoulder. She blinked and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing," she replied, and she continued to walk. Minato knew she was probably thinking about her mother.

" Alright," Minato gave her a small smile in return.

" So," Usagi fell into step beside Minato and Miku. "Had more thoughts on your mysterious girlfriend?" he joked. Miku looked at Minato curiously while Minato blushed. He swatted at Usagi who hopped back a few steps with a chuckle.

"Huh? You remembered something?" Miku asked.

"Wha-…well..I-I don't know…" Minato fumbled, not wanting to give too much away. It could've been a dream….Minato felt it wasn't though. Still, until he met her in real life, he had to see for himself.

"Eh, so you met a girl in your dreams?" Alu grinned at Minato, waggling her eyebrows. Minato shot her a "you know what I'm talking about don't you!" look, but Alu stuck her tongue out. "Eh, what's with that look~" she snickered.

"Ah…well…yes..I did meet a girl," Minato sighed. He paused as he saw Usagi pause by some flowers on a bush and pull them off. Minato thought that was a waste of nature. Miku also did.

"Usagi! What are you doing?" she chided him, "…leave those poor flowers alone…" Usagi gave her a wink.

"Do not fret, I pick these flowers for a fair maiden—I mean prince…." Standing up again he sauntered over to Minato who had paused with everyone to see what the heck Usagi was up to. Usagi began to skip around Minato, chanting, " She loves me, she loves me not…" whilst dropping the petals in Minato's hair. Minato shook his head, swatting at Usagi again with an exhasperated growl. Usagi snickered. "Lemme sing a tune more your style," and he continued to skip around Minato, chanting, " Mina-chan and Kushi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lo-" WHAP.

Minato had tossed his wrapped tuna sandwhich into Usagi's face.

Alu snickered, "Hey Minato, your aim with sandwhich no jutsu is getting better," and she chortled as Usagi took the sandwhich from his face, giving Minato a pouting smirk.

"Aw, I was just teasin'," Usagi chuckled, "Now come on…tell us about her? Did she say anything interesting? Can you remember?"

Minato sighed. He honestly only had learned a little about her. He looked at Alu though; he knew that only she knew what had gone down in his head. Alu gave him a characteristically free smile. Minato understood though. Whatever questions showed on his face, he knew he'd have to wait to ask them. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little. "She had blue eyes…red hair…and um…she wore a green dress with a white undershirt…and um…she had a hair clip in her hair…a special black one…" Minato described her to them. Usagi grinned.

"And?" he pressed.

"And what?" Minato asked perplexed.

"Big, small, medium or what?" Usagi nudged Minato.

"…I'm not telling you that!" Minato retorted indignantly, his cheeks flushing a little. It's not like he'd been paying too close attention to those either…her hair had honestly been the most beautiful thing about her…-well all of her was beautiful.

"Man, you're lucky, wish a hot chick would talk to me in my dreams," Usagi sighed, walking next to Minato again as they continued their trek.

"Well…can't you just picture it?" Minato asked with raised eyebrows. Usagi made a face.

"Sure…but this woman is snippet from your actual memories…not only that…but you talked to her, seemed to me like she's a real person—or was…" Usagi replied, shrugging. Minato was surprised. Usagi was good at analysis of events. Minato was still convinced that Alu knew more than the other two, but at the same time, Minato could see why Usagi was already Chuunin level.

They stopped for a rather light lunch of berries by a small waterfall. Alu was excited to share her various types of berries. "Boisenberries, Raspberries, Strawberries, Blueberries, Black Berries, Cherries and Cranberries!" While they nibbled on their light lunch of various berries, Alu tapped Minato on the shoulder.

"I think we should try doing some chakra training!" she said with a happy grin. "Come on Usagi, you too~ we need to keep ourselves on guard~"

"I'll tell Miku," Usagi nodded.

Minato shot Alu a look. She whispered into his ear while Usagi was talking to Miku who was settled onto a rock a bit away with her bowl of berries and whipped cream, "… I said that I'd start you training more, didn't I?"

"…Alu, tell me more about Kushina," Minato demanded quietly.

"Mmm, in time, for now, focus on training," and Alu sauntered over to Usagi. Minato felt like he was being led around a bit by the nose but knew that Alu must have reasons for not just spilling everything. With a sigh, he waited.

"Alright, so Minato," Usagi said, coming back over to Minato, "You like heights?"

Minato recalled Miku asking him this. "I'm not opposed to it, no," he replied.

Usagi grinned. "Good, because I'm about to show you something cool."

"Show me what?" Minato asked, wondering if they'd be meditating on more mountain top peaks, although as far as he could tell, they had left the mountains a bit back and were now in forest land.

"How to climb trees," and Usagi grinned, striking a monkey pose. Minato raised his eyebrows. The trees were really high up. There was no way to really get up to the high branches…

"Now Minato…in order for this to work, I need you to take only two guesses at how to climb the tree using no hands," Alu said with a grin, "…and if you guess wrong both times…there ain't no third chance and we'll just get goin'."

Minato shot a glance to Miku who sat, crosslegged on a rock, munching on berries. She shrugged to him. Minato knew he was on his own. He sighed again. "Alright…um…well assuming that I have chakra…I suppose I'd perhaps…use chakra in my hands?" he asked hopefully. It sounded like it worked.

"So close…but nope," Alu grinned.

"Well…" Minato thought hard. If chakra wouldn't be in his hands, then where else would his chakra flow be? Minato decided it would have to be in his feet. "If it's not the hands…then it's in the feet, right?"

Alu grinned. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Alu clapped her hands together. "Now that we've got that covered, let's give it a go, shall we?" She turned to Usagi who nodded. He formed chakra summoning hand signs and then steadily walked halfway up a tree trunk effortlessly. He grinned at Minato.

"Your go, Mina-chan!" he called back. Minato glared at him quickly but sighed again. He wasn't obviously going to let up on that nickname. Minato was a little unsure what to expect of summoning his normal chakra now. Taking a deep breath, Minato began to summon it. He felt different. Lighter, and in control. The chakra rushed through his network like a dam breaking loose. His breath hitched. It was a wonderful feeling. He no longer felt that odd barrier! He could do it! He could really do it! Excitedly, Minato tried to channel the chakra to his feet. Looking at the tree trunk, he took a running start and placed on foot on the trunk. The force of his foot making contact with the wood ended up causing the wood to splinter. With a yelp of surprise, Minato lost his balance and Usagi ended up pulling him and his foot out of the trunk which now had a nice indent in it. Minato panted, the chakra fading from his feet. Alu snickered.

"You're too eager, rein it in there, cowboy," Alu laughed. "You can totally do it…but don't use too much force…I'll leave you to figure out the rest…" and she munched on some berries with whip cream next to Miku who was watching on with keen interest and amusement. Minato nodded.

"Watch what I do," Usagi instructed. Minato watched as Usagi summoned only a little bit of chakra into each foot and then walked up without a hitch to the first branch. Minato took a deep breath. Summoning his chakra back but in lesser ammount, he too, began to walk up the trunk. He only got about a few hard concentrated steps before he tired out and found himself landing on his butt at the base of the tree. Rubbing his bottom and looking up, Minato furrowed his brow. He'd had control only briefly –why had it stopped?

"It takes practice," Usagi called down to him. "Don't feel too bad for being a rookie at it. Try again."

Minato did try. About twenty tries in and a rather sore bottom and legs, Minato was more determined than ever to master this simple task! It shouldn't be difficult! Especially since Minato felt like he was a capable ninja –with or without amnesia.

Alu intervened though. "That's enough, Minato," she said, as she and Miku packed up. "Keep thinking on it while we walk, but we need to get going to the next village before nightfall…it's 'bout three according to the sun…so we should go."

Minato gave her a dissapointed look but Alu grinned at him. Usagi hopped down from the tree easily and went to grab his own pack. Minato reluctantly shouldered his own pack. "I – I almost had it," Minato mumbled. Alu nodded.

"I believe ya," she said with a small grin.

"What village are we headed to?" Minato asked.

"Mmm, just a small one, I'll explain more once we're closer," and Alu waved her hand airily. Minato knew that was her suttle way of not wanting to talk too much right now. Minato sighed. He instead looked towards Miku. She had been quiet all this time and Minato knew she was no doubt thinking about going home.

"How you doing?" Minato asked Miku as they were walking once more. Miku looked to him with a small smile.

"I'm doing good," she said. "Just a bit…a bit weary…dunno what to expect when I get home," and she sighed. Minato continued to walk in a peaceful silence with the others.

"We're here," Alu announced a while later.

"Where?" Minato blinked, only seeing a small wooden bridge.

"Close to our destination," Alu replied. "Taka village…the village hidden in the Forest….protected by a strong genjutsu…and is also one of the safest villages to be…ninja or not...it's a peaceful place…"

"Sounds nice," Minato remarked, needing some peace and quiet. He figured he'd read Naruto, Tale of A Gutsy Ninja while the others did whatever…he didn't want to do ninja things while in the village or cause too much attention to be drawn to him. Alu apparently shared that same sentiment since she nodded, giving him a quick little wink.

"We've left the Land of Fire," Alu announced as they neared the small wooden bridge that would lead to the village. "We took a different route so we won't end up seeing Iwakagure, but we did manage to make it to this nice little village…it's called Taka Village…no real signifigance in the title, but they don't have ninja. It's strictly just a small market village. You can find a lot of rare cool things in this village and it has a pretty good alliance with your village, right Usagi?" Alu grinned to Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Yep," he agreed. Minato realized he still didn't know what village Usagi was from.

"What village are you from, Usagi?" he asked curiously. Usagi smiled.

"It's not that big to be honest…" he admitted. "We work with Konohagakure and Sumigakure and even The Land of Wind…but….our closest ally had been the Land of Whirlpools…but the Uzamaki clan faced hardships and well…since then….our village has lost all ties," and he shrugged. Minato blinked.

"Eh…Land of Whirlpools?" Minato repeated, "…Uzamaki clan?"

"Yeah, they're an old clan…go back about a bit more than a 100 years…they knew the Senju Clan well and had good business…why do you think the Jonin and Chuunin wear those black shirts with red swirls? The swirl was the symbol of the Land of Whirlpools," Usagi informed Minato. "…then again, you were hit with amnesia pretty hard."

Minato realized he may be from Konoha. After all, he'd been there when the Fourth had sealed the Yin half within him. The woman had confirmed that. But…but then that meant…Usagi had mentioned that sometimes ninjas from other villages could do missions in another village so that wasn't off the board yet. Minato knew he had to find that woman in real life now. She was his chance at finding his memories, he was sure of it. He knew he could ask Alu but he felt like she would tell him to take a journey. Minato bit his lip. "Isn't Naruto's last name, Uzamaki?" he asked.

Usagi nodded. "I actually asked him about that…" he gave Minato an apologetic smile. "The kid knows nothing of his parents…the Third Hokage said that his parents had been…kind and good people but not much was known about them… so no …he said that he'd be there to help us if we ever desire his services….to tell you the truth," Usagi scratched his head as they stood at the beginning of the bridge, "I was releived…to know that at least there was an Uzamaki left…it gives me hope for the future of the clan," and he patted Minato on the shoulder. "Maybe that woman is an Uzamaki too," he joked. Minato furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," Minato said quietly, "Maybe…."

Usagi shot him a look, "I was joking, the chances of that are close to none," he said quietly.

"No…I am not writing off anything…" Minato replied. "If she is an Uzamaki…perhaps she is connected to Naruto…if so then it may explain a connection to the Fourth which in turn may…may or may not help me remember who I am…" Usagi nodded and furrowed his brow as Minato spoke.

"Sounds complicated," Usagi sighed. "Good thing you're not the Fourth, or things would be really complicated, eh?" He thumped Minato on the back with a toothy grin. Minato had to swerve to cling to the rickety ropes because he was off balance. The bridge swayed a little and Usagi sheepishly hung on. "Oops, heh…sorry," he replied weakly as Alu and Minato both shot him death glares.

Minato followed Alu and Usagi across the bridge but paused. Turning around, he saw Miku still sort of on solid ground. She was eyeing the swaying bridge with obvious distrust.

"Come on, Miku," Alu called back to her, "The bridge is safe," she hopped on it to prove her point.

"Be-be careful, Alu!" Miku squeaked.

Usagi turned back to help Miku. "Here, I'll help you," he said not unkindly.

Miku tentatively took Usagi's hand and allowed Usagi to help her cross. On the other side, Miku let out a sigh of relief. They continued to enter into the village. The day had already passed to Minato's surprise. They didn't stop to eat so they were all starving as the evening was closing in. They went straight to their Inn and they all sat around one table, to eat their food. Minato noticed that Miku barely touched any of the food on her plate though.

"Eh…Miku…you still…worried?" Minato asked her quietly.

"…I'm going to go to bed early, guys," she gave everyone a small smile. She got up and went into the other room. Alu looked at everyone. She lowered her shrimp.

"I'll go talk to her," Alu began but Minato stood up. Usagi and Alu looked to Minato in surprise.

"…I think …I think I should," Minato said polite but serious. Usagi nodded.

"I agree with him, Alu, he may be able to help Miku with whatever rut she's worked herself into…I…I know I don't know what to do…" he looked ot Alu. "Besides…you were going to tell me about an awesome new jutsu anyways….." Minato could tell Usagi was worried, despite his laid-back demeanor. Alu nodded in response.

" You talk to her," Alu agreed. Minato nodded.

He knocked quietly on the door leading to Miku's and Alu's room. He didn't hear anything so he slid it open. The room was dark, with only the waning moon to keep the light. The only lights that were on were in the bathroom. Minato slipped past the two tatami mats and sleeping bags and he made his way towards the closed bathroom door. Once he was there, he stood outside the door. He had his hand on the knob, wondering whether to open it…or if she was really in the middle of something. He heard sniffling and knew that it wasn't the other thing. He peeked into the bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

Miku had some tears rolling down her cheeks, and she sat on the toilet, holding a picture frame. Minato didn't know who was on the picture, but whoever it was, Miku was gazing at sadly. "I…I'm sorry…pa….grandpa…I …I wanted to be Ch-Chuunin…" she sniffled, "I couldn't…couldn't save the Third…couldn't…couldn't do anything…why…why don't I have chakra…why?" Miku asked the frame, her hair no longer in its ponytail so it fell around her shoulders and shielded her face from view. Minato gazed sadly at the ground. There was so much pain in her words. Minato felt powerless, and he knew that words would be empty. He couldn't do anything. He knew it wouldn't make a difference. Quietly, he turned away and walked away, not wanting to disturb her.

**A/N: I feel bad for Miku. All she wants is the ability to have chakra. Ah reality sucks, doesn't it? ;A; Upside, she has her band of ninja misfits.**


	28. Adventure 28: Alu's Story Unfolds!

Adventure 28: Alu's Story Unfolds…

Usagi and Alu instantly looked up from the table when Minato re-slid the door shut. "Well?" Alu asked.

"…I don't think it's anything we can help her with," Minato said quietly, leaning against the doorway. He noticed Usagi furrow his brow. He also noticed Alu look at the table as though in deep thought.

"She's just finding her release, I guess," Alu said with a small sigh. She looked to Minato. "… I suppose I'll talk to her after all," and Alu got to her feet. Minato didn't think that would help but since he had nothing to say, he figured Alu would have a better chance after all. He looked at the moon, peeping through the glass of the one story Inn ceiling. Alu left the room. Now only Usagi and Minato were left.

"Miku's a tough kid," Usagi said finally, breaking the silence. "She'll get through this…" and he got to his feet. "I'm going to bed, good night," and Minato watched as Usagi snuggled into his bed. The food was mostly gone on everyone's plates but Miku. Minato set himself the task of cleaning up. It gave him something to put his mind to.

There wasn't a kitchen so Minato knew to just stack the dishes in the small bin that set aside for dirty dishes. He knew the Inn people would clean them. Alu opened the door again. Minato looked up. He'd been sitting cross-legged on his mat, reading more of Jiraiya's little green book. It was actually an interesting story. He silently watched Alu. Alu leaned against the doorway. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Minato noticed she looked worn for the first time. He got to his feet, setting his book down. Alu turned and promptly left the small room. Minato followed having not yet changed into the sleeping robes that were laid out for guests. Outside the Inn, Alu walked with her hands in her pockets, the small paper lanterns lighting the streets. Minato wondered if there was a festival or something going on. His mind though focused back on Alu. She was being quiet. It wasn't like her.

"Hey." Minato rested a hand on her shoulder. "…How's Miku?"

"She's fine," Alu replied quietly. "…She's just…I don't know…" Alu looked for the first time, her age. A confused and powerless fourteen year old girl.

"…At least…at least you supported her in her dream," Minato said gently. Alu gave him a sad smile.

"Aye, I did," she nodded, "…but there are some things…not even I can do…"

Minato thought if she could suspend Kushina's body in time then she could probably do anything but he kept that to himself. Instead, he realized that she would've been two if she supposedly helped 12 years ago. "…Alu…can you…time travel?" Minato asked quietly. Alu stopped in front of a stall selling some interesting shish-ka-bobs. She bought two and handed one to Minato. Minato politely declined but seeing her being this quiet, Minato consented to one. He figured a little night time snack wouldn't hurt. He nibbled on the meat while Alu continued to walk ahead of him. She fell back to his side and nodded quietly. Minato's heart began to pound.

"A little…it takes a lot…" she admitted. "I – I actually had assistance…" she said quietly. "…but …now isn't the time to reveal all this…."

"Why not? If you were there…then you must know who I am….and what happened to my memories!" Minato said, thinking hard.

"…Yes…I do know," Alu agreed. "… I won't tell you…because I can't give too much away-"

"Why not? I can handle it!" Minato protested indignantly but quietly because he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Alu munched on her meat while thinking. Minato waited, quickly eating his while he waited patiently for her to finish her first round of meat. She nibbled on the end of a yellow pepper. He threw his shish-ka-bob stick away.

"…It was the Fourth's request…" Alu admitted.

"The Fourth? He told you to not tell me everything?" Minato repeated, turning his gaze back to Alu rather quickly.. He didn't know how that would help him. He also didn't know why he needed to have his memories be missing or why he was hit with amnesia? Shock from Yin being sealed inside? Perhaps the jutsu required the sacrifice of memories.

"He did. He said that it would take time for everything to unfold…" Alu replied, and Minato noticed she looked a little distant. He wondered why. Alu sounded resolved and final in her decision. Minato knew better than to keep prying. It was obvious that Alu was withholding plenty from him but if she was only following the orders of the Fourth…

"Alu, are you a …rurouni ninja of Konohagakure?" Minato asked curiously. Alu smiled and shook her head.

"I am…not affiliated with any village in particular," she admitted. "When I was little…I remember being in a simple village…there was a beautiful waterfall next to it…and I remember how whenever I stepped into the water…it felt like I was being reborn over and over again…it was so soothing…but I was always curious with adventure…" Alu finished eating half the ka-bob.  
"Well…was your village a ninja one?" Minato asked.

Alu shook her head. "Dunno…can't remember," she said, chomping into the rest of her meat with fervor. Minato had a suspiscion that she knew but she didn't want to talk about whatever it was ,was on her mind.

"If you can time-travel…does that mean anyone can?" Minato asked.

"No," Alu responded curtly, "Time travel is extremely strenuous…as I said before…I had help. If I recall, there is a particular item in a particular temple that performs a particluar function which allows someone to travel to a particular time in order to fudge around with a particular event…."

Minato thought it was cool though. "I get it's dangerous and all…but how would that stop anyone else from trying to change history all the time?" Minato pressed.

"….Not only does it take a toll on your chakra levels…but if you mess too much with the past…the very fabric of time will become unwoven," Alu said serious, looking at Minato with a glare. "…It was risky enough going back and-" Alu paused and began to eat again. Minato frowned. She'd paused.

"Risky enough going back and doing what?" he pressed.

"Risky…it was risky…" Alu repeated, "…The Fourth needed assistance…see…he wanted his wife to live if he had a choice to pick between his own life and hers…she of course was vice versa and it was a pretty bad time for a lover's quarrel…but anyhow," Alu chomped on another orange pepper as she spoke, "Basically," as they were walking, they ended up near some benches and Alu sat down. Minato blinked.

"Kushina and the Fourth were lovers?" he repeated, and he didn't know why, but his heart sank a little.

"Er—well…I don't know," Alu huffed, "…they just fought like a couple, that's all," Alu quickly covered up her mistake and Minato –thankfully—didn't catch it. Minato did feel a bit awkward though.

**It's not like I like Kushina…I only just met her... besides…Alu even said I was a friend of theirs…just a friend…** Minato sighed. Why didn't he feel better? Shaking it off as best he could, Minato decided to just focus on gathering more information.

Minato sat next to her as she continued. Alu looked up at the twinkling stars, leaning back in her seat, her arm resting over the back of the bench lazily as she continued to munch. Minato sat politely with his hands in his lap. " Basically then, the Fourth," Alu glanced at Minato who seemed to be focused on the ground and a small stray stalk of a small green plant growing in a crack of dirt. "…basically won the argument. Kushina swore to protect Naruto and then….well…you also swore to protect the Yin half of Kyuubi," Alu said, fiddling with the stick –which was bare. "You already were told by Miku about the fight twelve years ago…how the Kyuubi escaped and no one knew how or why… you were there in that fight…."

"Do you know who caused the fight?" Minato inquired.

"He was a masked man…" Alu replied. "I…I'm not sure who he was though…all I know is…that…" Alu looked away suddenly. Minato furrowed his brow.

"Knew what?" he leaned towards her expectantly. Alu looked up at the sky.

"That masked man…I…saw a glimpse into his memories…" Alu said quietly. "It's… an ability I have…to look through people's memories…I can do it effortlessly while it takes most ninjas a certain amount of reserved chakra…even the Anbu can only have their most strongest ninja perform memory interrogations…" Alu sighed. "I… I aquired this ability from my desire to see past just what was in front of me….I wanted to know who the person was that I was facing…some of that drive triggered my ability…but it wasn't …it wasn't what I found in his memories that startled me…" Alu murmured.

"What? What startled you about him?" Minato frowned, observing Alu, since she seemed to be lost in thought. She turned to him and took a deep breath. She gave him a serious look.

"He had the sharingan…in his right eye…" she said finally.

Minato inhaled sharply. The Uchiha had all supposedly been killed by a notorious Uchiha Itachi from what Miku had told Minato. Miku didn't know what Itachi looked like but she knew he was apparently a very scary figure.

"He was the cause?" He interjected.

Alu nodded. "Yes…shortly after…you were sealed with the Yin half of Kyuubi…" Alu said.

"Was he stopped? Did we win?" Minato persisted, his heart pounding. He wished he could remember something. All he could get at the mention of the masked man, was this ghostly feeling of dread…it meant that he had at least remembered something…right? He wanted to know more.

"…You did win…at a price," Alu said calmly. "…I really…shouldn't be telling you too much more…all I know is…don't go looking for that masked man…Minato…he's nothing but a bad egg…" She looked at Minato seriously.

Minato shook his head. "How can I just sit around, knowing that a possible link to my memories –Kushina—and the enemy from twelve years ago is still around and kickin'? I'm glad you told me this…I have to get stronger now…I have to finish what was started!" Minato felt firmly like he had to find Kushina at all costs. Not only that, but if the fight had been caused by that masked man –Minato felt strongly that he had to finish this task…

Alu shook her head at Minato. "You mustn't do anything rash, Minato," she said curtly, shooting him a curt glare. "…Not only are you still not yet strong enough in the ninja arts ,but if you go off to play hero…I didn't save your butt for you to go off and die on me now."


	29. Adventure 29: Understanding The Past

Adventure 29: Understanding The Past!

"But…Alu, if what you said is true," Minato started to protest but he instantly shut up. Alu looked at Minato with an air of finality.

"The Fourth entrusted your life to me," she repeated, "I will … I want to find that masked man as much as you do…so wait, can you at least promise that you'll wait…and work with me?"

Minato bit his lower lip. He finally nodded though. If her drive was the same as his, then more help wouldn't hurt. Minato knew Alu could take care of herself at least. It was his own weakness that he knew he'd have to get over. He had to get stronger. He knew Alu was right. Minato decided to ask some more –lighter weight—questions in hopes that Alu could give him some more answers.

"…What village was I from at the time?" Minato asked, his heart beating quickly.

"…You were like me…a travelling ninja who didn't like to talk about his past…" Alu replied. "All I know is…you were very…close to Kushina and the Fourth…the Fourth…hoped that you would watch over Naruto…but he didn't want to burden you with this on your life…he leaves that choice entirely to you…all the Fourth wished for was peace…" Alu said with a sigh.

Minato's mind reeled. So he didn't like talking about his village? He was close to the Fourth and Kushina? He was supposed to watch over Naruto for the Fourth? The Fourth wasn't making him do anything unless he wanted to…but Minato felt like that pull to the kid had to have been more than just fox-related now. Minato figured it made sense…although, how did Naruto play into the sealing of the Kyuubi?

"How did Naruto play into the sealing of the Kyuubi?" Minato asked.

"Naruto…his parents never wished for this fate upon their son….but they gave him up for the sake of the village…and they died against the fox in hopes that Naruto would be hailed as a Hero…" Alu said sadly. Minato felt a sad pang in his heart. Naruto's parents sacrificed Naruto…so the Fourth could protect the village…at a cost…why Naruto was picked out of anyone though didn't make sense to Minato. "Why though…why Naruto?" Minato demanded.

Alu sighed then. She closed her eyes for a moment and spoke once more. "…The Fourth had put up a barrier so that no one could get out or in….it was only him…you….Kushina….and Naruto's parents happened to be there…it was like fate…" Alu gazed at Minato seriously. Minato knew she wasn't lying. Her eyes held too much intensity for it to be a lie. "…his parents blocked the fox's attempt on their child…and in doing so…lost their lives…their last breaths were spent wishing for their son to live….to live a long fullfilling life…and to be strong…to be happy…with that…the Fourth respected their wishes…treating their son as a hero…but in the end he did that at a cost…using the Shinigami death seal requires the caster to sacrifice their soul…" Alu spoke slowly and as though she was a bit distant. Minato listened quietly, absorbing everything. "Anyhow…I…I was there too ….and I did my bit…that's all I can tell you…I'm sorry," and she smiled sadly.

Minato recalled the Third performing that same jutsu and asking Minato if he'd seen it before. That struck Minato as peculiar…but then Minato realized. The Third must've been outside that barrier…and seen the fighting unfold. The Third must've been trying to help Minato remember something. Minato's heart sank. He would've tried harder to remember if he'd known at the time. That brought up some more questions…Minato blinked. "How long was I in the fight…how old am I?" he pressed.

"mmm …you're around…30…ish," Alu scratched her head. I don't actually know…" she said sheepishly.

"I'm in my thirties already?" Minato sighed, "Well…oh well..it's not that bad…I guess…being over 30…" he couldn't help but sound a bit deflated. He hadn't expected to be…that old.

Alu chuckled. "No, there is nothing wrong with it, old man," she smirked brightly. Minato made a face but he wasn't mad at all. In fact, he was pleased to be getting information.

"…So…did you put me in a suspension jutsu too?" he asked. "Why weren't you there when I woke up?"

"Oh…well yes and no," Alu replied, "I did but…it's complicated…" she saidwith a wave of her hand. "To put it simply, your body and Kushina's has been sealed away…rather…your spirits have gone through a …suspended rebirth…it's…it's hard to explain…sorry…but your bodies weren't here really…not until this year," Alu admitted.

"Where have we been suspended then?" Minato pressed, trying to piece together all of the confusing bits and pieces.

"..suspended….well…quite literally…off the wheel," Alu replied.

"Off the wheel?" Minato repeated.

Alu nodded. "You look confused as you feel, I'm sorry," and she gave him a small sad smile. "Mah…I made a promise to the Fourth so I can't delve much deeper than that…As for Kushina…"

"What role does she play? Minato asked quickly. "How old was Naruto when…when the Yang half was sealed into him?"

"…Kushina…" Alu bit her lower lip, obviously grappling with something, "Kushina was…the previous Jinkuuriki of the Nine-Tails…she had a special chakra which was why she was picked…around the young age of …of eight –I think—to take upon the fox…"

Minato looked at the ground. To have that wieght put upon you so young…Minato felt his heart tighten. He was so aware of the way humans treated the Bijou like cattle. No wonder the Bijou were resentful and hateful towards humans. Humans treated the Bijou as though they were massive power stocks…not living creatures with thoughts and emotions. Minato wondered if there wasn't one Bijou that was actually happy… genuinely happy. "… Naruto's parents…are they alive?" he asked. "I got the impression…that he didn't have…have parents…"

Alu shook her head. " Naruto doesn't have his parents now… the questions you have would've been better to ask Sarutobi," she replied. "I didn't know him or Naruto at the time," Alu added, "Things happened fast…I came back to the present actually only recently…about around the time you were waking up….after all that went down, I mean…I really am fourteen right now," she pointed to herself. "Just because I time-traveled…doesn't mean my aging process went on pause…that is a misconception some people get…." Alu stood up and Minato looked at her as she stretched.

"I see…" Minato murmured. "…If you really can't tell me anymore…then…it's ok…." He stood up too. "Thank you, Alu, for at least giving me some information," Minato said, with a nod. Alu gave him a small smile.

'I know you've been trying to figure out some things…I can't tell you much more…not even I know what happened to your memories…for that I'm sorry," and Alu sounded sincere. Minato nodded again.

"If you can help me find Kushina, I'm sure she'll be able to guide me like she said she would…" He said. "Do you have a way of finding her?"

Alu nodded. "Kushina definently has a unique chakra. I only sensed it once as you know…but I would recognize her in a crowd…I…I am not quite sure how to track her for sure but…I have a feeling wherever she is…isn't far from…well…hopefully…we will find her," and Alu sighed. "You released her right?"

Minato began to walk side by side with Alu, as Alu began to walk back in the direction of the Inn. "I did…will her…will her memories be intact unlike mine?"

"I don't know," Alu gave him an apologetic frown. "I really don't know…" They elapsed into a silence. Minato's thoughts swirled. He felt closer to Naruto already. A part of him wanted to go back and make sure the kid was ok…but he knew that Naruto had his own little family…and Minato didn't think he was well enough aquainted for Naruto to accept him into it. Besides, as far as Minato could tell, no one knew about the Yin half of Kyuubi. Many people it seemed, assumed the whole fox was sealed in Naruto…not just half. Minato was secretly grateful for this. At least the warning from Jiraiya had been just about his appearance…and not the fox. Otherwise Minato felt like the village wouldn't have let him slip away nearly as easily as it had.

Alu sighed again. "… Life's complicated isn't it?"

Minato couldn't help but let out a small meek chuckle. "I- I suppose it is," he siad, running a hand through his hair. "…We should return…"

Alu tugged on Minato's sleeve. Minato looked back to her questioningly, "…Don't tell anyone what I told you –not that I think you will…but you can't even tell Naruto…" Alu said serious. Minato didn't question this because he could tell it was important. He nodded simply in response.

"Alu…thank you again for at least…informing me…" Minato said gratefully. "I still have a lot to find out but…hopefully we will find Kushina."

Alu nodded. "Yeah… also... Usagi has been getting more curious about you…and your amnesia," Alu said quietly. "I trust him but I will leave it to you if you want to tell him… "

Minato nodded. Setting his new concerns aside for the future, Minato's mind wandered back to Miku. How could they help her? She didn't have chakra and there wasn't anything that could be naturally done to change that. They returned quietly to the Inn.


	30. Adventure 30: A Shadowy Compromise!

Adventure 30: A Shadowy Compromise

It was another warm day in the Land of Waves. It had been a few days and they'd finally returned to Miku's home. Miku had been bubbly as ever with Miku but the others knew it was a front. Miku was dreading going back to the Inn.

A few streets away, she turned to the others. "You guys can get going…I want to go back alone," Miku said quietly. Alu frowned. So did Minato and Usagi.

"You sure?" Usagi asked.

Miku nodded. "Alu, keep in touch with me ok? You two, do the same," Miku waved to them already turning to leave. "Since Sparky is going to be with you two…I think I'll help my mom find someone else to help us out –although we don't really need the help…Sparky, you can come by anytime, free of charge…" Miku smiled at Minato. Minato felt a little bad.

Just a bit more than two months ago, he'd come to this village…he'd met Miku. It'd already been nearly two months –it was really weird to think about how fast time had passed. "I- I feel like I should explain to your mother….at least…so you won't get in too much trouble," but Miku shook her head.

"My gran wrote to me about a week prior to the Chuunin Exam…ma was mad but she understands that yelling at me won't change who I am or where my heart is set…" Miku smiled. " I know that she'll be more glad that I'm at least ok…besides…I need to get back to my daily post," and she gave them a thumbs up. Minato still frowned. Usagi gave Miku a hug.

"Despite everything, you are a ninja at heart Miku…I …. I think you shouldn't give up on that," Usagi murmured in Miku's ear. Miku's eyes widened and she tentatively hugged Usagi back, hiding her face in his shoulder, and it was obvious she wanted to cry again. Alu hung back, looking a bit uncomfortable but at the same time, calm. Minato watched with the other two as Miku gave them all one last wave before turning around and leaving. As she rounded the corner, Alu sighed.

"I hope she'll be ok…" Alu admitted. "…Minato, we're heading to a village west of Tanzaku~" and she pointed to herself and Usagi. Minato's mind was still on Miku and if he shouldn't at least apologize. Alu patted him on the arm. Minato sighed, he didn't want to delay Alu or Usagi and it was evidently clear that Miku had wanted to return by herself.

"What's west of Tanzaku?" Minato asked instead, registering what Alu had just said after a moment of being lost in thought. They had turned away and were heading back for the entrance of the village. They were nearing some construction work.

"Oh …well…" Alu scratched her nose. "Not sure…but I feel like we should check it out! I have a feeling it's a good place to begin your training…and it's luckily only about a three day run if we use about half our chakra load…since you can use yours more now, increasing your Tai should be the easiest…"

Miinto worked that math backwards. "So it's a six day walk," he repeated. "That's ..that's not lucky…" he made a doomed face. Alu chuckled.

"The exercise will do us all some good," she giggled. "If we get a head start, we can at least cut the trek by about a day and half if we're diligent…"

"Alu, do we have enough money to stay at an Inn? We haven't done missions in about a month…" Usagi added, walking on Alu's left side while Minato walked on her right side.

"No, but that's ok," Alu grinned. "We can always sleep with nature. Plus, we have enough for food…"

As Usagi began to ask Alu what her plans were exactly and how well thouht out this was, Minato bumped into a short kid with black hair and a funny white hite with some stripes. Looking down he opened his mouth to apologize. Looking up at him was a young boy.

"Ouwch," the kid shook his head. His hat had fluttered by Minato's feet and Minato picked it up. The kid's hand shot out and quickly he grabbed the hat back from Minato, stuffing it onto his head. "Sorry, Mister," he said with a grin.

Minato was reminded of Naruto and Konohamaru oddly. "Ah, no…I'm sorry," he grinned sheepishly. The kid blinked a few times.

"Ah! You're that guy that works at Miku's Inn, right?" the kid said, suddenly excited.

Minato instantly remembered who this kid was. "….Are you perhaps…Inari?"

The kid nodded. "Yep! Me and my Gramps are working on the Great Naruto bridge!" he swept his hand to show Minato the construction work that was going on. "After Naruto stopped Gato and his men…and saved my grandpa's ife…he not only gave back our freedom but our spirits as well, " Inari smiled hugely. "Miku said that you were going to see him! Didja see him? Didja?" Minato felt like he really had underestimated the kid's strength. He remembered what Jiraiya had said from that conversation…which seemed like ages ago about how Jiraiya had told him how he didn't underestimate Naruto's strength. Minato's interest in Naruto only grew more. So did his interest in the Old Hermit.

Minato smiled meekly. "We-we did," he said, a bit surprised at this kid's energy. The kid crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Is Miku back?" Inari asked eagerly.

"She is, but she went back to her Inn by herself," Minato replied. Usagi and Alu were listening as well. Inari frowned.

"That's funny…" Inari looked at Minato with a furrowing of his brow, "…Miku doesn't know?"

Alu frowned as well. "Miku doesn't know what?" she asked.

"…That her mother has gone on a trip…" Inari shrugged though, "…the grandma is still there though, she makes really good cookies!" Inari smiled again. Minato allowed himself to relax. The way the kid was acting, he had thought something serious had happened but it would appear nothing had happened. He knew that Usagi and Alu had felt the same way.

"Well, Miku can tell you all about it," Alu patted Inari on the head. "We have to go and do ninja things now, ok?"

Inari nodded. "See ya around!" he gave them all a quick wave before he ran off. Minato smiled to himself. The Naruto bridge…Minato wondered what had gone down here and who Gato had been. An interesting story to ask Naruto to tell, Minato mused.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alu excitedly began to walk. Minato looked up at the clouds. His mood matched the weather. Sunny but warm…and a bit lazy. Heat was bearing down and Minato hoped they would stop by someplace that had water.

Meanwhile, Miku slowly walked in the direction of her bed and breakfast. She dreaded returning, not because she wasn't expecting her mother to be mad but because she had left and put herself in harms way –and she had nothing to show for it. Coming to the small Bed and Breakfast. It was a typical day here. Villagers walked in the streets and to the various booths but the Inn it appeared was closed down. Miku frowned. She went up the steps. The door was locked but Miku had a spare key. Wondering if her gran had gone out, Miku opened the door and entered inside. Something seemed…off? Miku didn't speak. She saw movement and suddenly the door was shut tight behind her. Swirling, Miku didn't have time to scream before she was pitched into a world of darkness.

Fainting into his arms, he smiled to himself –it wasn't a pleasant smile either. It was the kind of smile a viper gives to its paralyzed prey when it knows there is no escape for the little morsel's fate. He quickly teleported away, after the Inn was locked up. When Miku came to, she was in a dark place. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were tied as well. Her gaze tried to adjust to the dim lighting of the torches around her. Her heart beat a bit faster. Miku was scared. She was scared and yet, she was a bit angry. She wished she'd stuck with Minato, Alu and Usagi. At the same time, she put on her fearless face. She tried to wriggle a bit, to stand but it was difficult. She was in a small square room, with a simple cotton bed that had an old metal head and foot. She was angry because she knew that whoever did this….was definently messing with the wrong girl! She looked up as she saw the grey door with dim window lighting open. In stepped a man with silverish white hair tied back into a ponytail. He pushed his round glasses up his nose a little as he gazed back at her with his little beady eyes. They were scrutinizing but Miku managed to glare back. He chuckled.

"So you've awoken?" he said casually. Miku glared at him.

"Who are you?" she growled, shooting him a brave glare. He chuckled again.

"Merely the messenger," he said casually. "…My master has a …proposition for you…"

Miku wracked her brains. What would a ninja want with her?

"…You see, as you've probably noticed…your family wasn't in their…home," the man continued with a shrug, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a dark smirk on his face. Miku's eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what'd you do!" she felt her insides run cold.

"…Nothing yet…they're …in a cell, like yours but no harm has come to them…yet…as long as you do what my master bids…your family shall not die…" Kabuto walked over to a small table and Miku noticed some odd needles for the first time.

"…Do your bidding?" Miku repeated, not quite sure she was hearing right. The man nodded.

"I can give you chakra…help you become strong…in return…my master wants you to do one little eensie meensie favor to show your…gratitude…" the man continued.

"Why…why me? I refuse to do anything unless I know that my family is ok! Or if they're even here!" Miku stubbornly retorted. The man chuckled again.

"For someone with absolutely no power…you sure …aren't afraid to run your mouth off," the man smiled darkly. "Well…I suppose if you were wimpering mass on the floor then you'd be more useless…"

"Where are my ma and gran!" Miku demanded.

"You want to see them? Too bad," the man said coolly. Miku's heart pounded. What if her family had really just gone on a trip? But that was odd and …Miku knew this man was not lying. Her heart sank.

"…Who is your master!" she demanded.

"…You will meet him when you are ready," the man replied.

"What's your name then, Messenger," Miku dryly pressed. The man paused.

"Oh well…whether you know or not makes no difference to me…many others like you know my name…I am Kabuto…my master's messenger and right hand man…" Kabuto began to fiddle with some needles. Miku felt a little wary of those needles.

"Kabuto…huh…well…Kabuto….I'm not stupid. I know that taking in foreign chakra does take a toll on the body," Miku narrowed her eyes at Kabuto. "I- I will become a ninja! But I refuse…I refuse to do it using underhanded methods!" Miku declared this, a bit of her old flare coming back. Kabuto seemed to ponder this.

"Very well…how about this…" Kabuto turned towards her, holding a rather big needle with weird purplish fluid in it. "…you continue being a heroic little bitch….and I'll just kill your family…and then I'll just leave you…just barely…on the brink of life and death…every day…regretting yourself…hating yourself..for why you decided to not say…yes…"

Miku shivered. His words were cold. Desolate. Absolutely terrifying. Miku didn't want her family to be in danger. Miku grit her teeth. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. Act like a good little guinea pig until she could free her family. That was her sole ray of hope. She stared Kabuto square in the eye, "Alright. I'll be your damn guinea pig…but this better make me as strong as you say…" she growled. "…You make me stronger…keep your hands off my family…and…I'll do this damn favor your master so desires….This isn't a fair deal…"

Kabuto gazed at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't care though. Both him and his master knew this was one of the most obvious thoughts to cross into any prospective black mailed, guinea pig's mind. Kabuto smirked darkly. "True…call it a…shadowy compromise…"

As he neared, Miku drew back a little, asking stupidly, "Will this hurt?"

With a small dark smile, Kabuto replied, "It'll feel like you're dying…"


	31. Adventure 31: Training Commences!

Adventure 31: Training Commences! Tree Climbing!

Minato sighed another huge mushroom cloud. It turned out that the village they were headed for wasn't six days away. It wasn't even three days away. It had only been a day and a half walk. Alu was walking a little ways ahead, humming to herself. Usagi fell back next to Minato.

"You're not still going to pout, are you?" Usagi asked amused.

Minato rolled his eyes. "No point, is there? It won't stop you two from pranking me…" he pointed out resignedly. Usagi grinned.

"Right-o blondy," and he patted Minato on the back. Minato sighed again. Up ahead they came to some rails that ran along the mountain pass they were on. Below them, was the entire village they would be entering.

Minato enjoyed the view for a moment. It was nice. It was like having a bird's eye view. The wind rustled through the trees. Alu looked up at the sky, sniffing. Minato looked to her curiously. She frowned a little and turned to Usagi and Minato. "…it appears…it may rain later," she said with a shrug. "I for one, love the rain," she said brightly. Minato looked to Usagi who had gone squinty eyed and pursed lipped. Minato jumped back a step from shock.

"Wh-what's with that face, Usagi?" Minato stuttered.

Alu giggled. "Oh don't mind him…ya see," she tugged Minato down to her level by tugging on his left side bang teasingly –but gently—so Minato leaned down. "His hair…it frizzes when rain gets to it…"

Minato imagined Usagi's normal well kept hair suddenly sproinging to like like a cat's fur when they puff up. Minato held a hand to his mouth, but a small "pffft" was heard by Usagi and Alu. Usagi shot Minato a disgruntled glare.

"It- it's horrible!" Usagi complained. Alu snickered again.

"It's not so bad, you're just a fuzzy, wuzzy, wabbit," she teased. Usagi began to chase Alu around.

"This Wabbit is about to use tickle-no-jutsu on you!" and Alu squealed with laughter, quickly taking off in the direction of the village. Minato couldn't help but smile a little. He looked to the sky, seeing a few clouds snail across the blue, blue sky. The sun was bearing down as always and Minato had his jacket around his waist again.

"Old man…I'll get stronger…so watch over me…." Minato smiled up at the sky. "…That Will of Fire…I will never forget it…" he turned away and followed his goofy companions into the village. Maybe it was chance. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Maybe the dead really can't hear us when we speak to them…but at least for Minato, the sun's rays shone just a little bit brighter on his merry little troupe as they walked.

Once inside the village, Alu was talking to Usagi about where they'd be staying. "…I think we can probably camp out around here," Alu was saying.

"Mah…my village is too far away to get money from…." Usagi sighed. "…Alu, we have enough for food but just barely…"

"Perhaps…perhaps…" Alu was thinking hard, rubbing her chin. "…any chance you have money, Minato?" she turned to Minato.

Minato felt in his pockets, and to his surprise, he still had 300 yen [ 30 dollars]. "I …have about…about 300 yen…" he said. Usagi sighed.

"That'll cover us for food," he bopped Alu on the head lightly and chidingly. 'Spend with care, remember!"

Alu rubbed her head, grinning meekly. Minato was a little surprised. Despite all that he had learned about Alu, she was still just a fourteen year old girl. It was odd. Yet, Minato was at least content to know that he wasn't completely in the dark anymore. He looked around, hoping he may spot familiar red hair. To his dissapointment but obvious expectations, he saw no one with the same type of red hair that Kushina had. He would've asked the Perverted Hermit possibly what he knew about Kushina but Alu's words echoed about telling no one about them. He understood he couldn't. More questions and few answers… still, Minato was content. In this moment, with these good people, Minato realized he was lucky. If he hadn't met Miku…would any of this have happened? Well, he supposed he would've met Alu through other means…but still…. He was lucky. He knew this. He didn't want luck to be the only driving factor anymore. From this point on, his hard work and determination would make him stronger!

"Alright well, be on your toes but go ahead and have a look around," Alu said, grinning to Minato.

Minato blinked. "What about training?" he asked.

Alu smirked. "We will train, I think I know ju~ust the place to do it too!" She began to skip off. Minato exchanged a glance with Usagi.

"She does all the planning?" he asked. Usagi nodded.

"Mostly, I don't particularly mind it," Usagi chuckled. "…we should get going though if we don't want to be left in the dust…" They followed Alu to a small park within the village. There was a small pond and some ducks were bathing in it. There were kids running around and parents sitting on blankets with umbrellas eating sandwhiches. Minato thought it was rather a nice image. Everything looked so peaceful in this village –hard to believe that what happened in the Hidden Leaf had only been about a week ago. Minato wondered if word had gotten around about Orochimaru's attack…or word on himself personally. No random ninjas had attacked them, so Minato hoped it was only a few ninja who thought he resembled the Fourth. Minato was pulled from his thoughts as Alu waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "There you are! Back on planet Earth," Alu grinned. "I was just explaining to you the importance of chakra control in your feet, but I'm assuming you weren't listening?"

Minato gave a small meek smile. "Sorry, I…I am," and he sat on the grass next to Usagi who was already sitting cross legged. Alu smiled and squatted in front of them both.

Holding up her index finger, Alu made a circular motion in the air as she spoke, "Well Minato, you haven't had much time to master the art of climbing trees…"

"Will this exercise be easier?" Minato asked.

"Nope," Alu grinned, "It'll be about three times harder, ya see," Alu continued to speak while Minato's face fell. "…Basically, you'll be trying to walk on water. That's about an….eh…C-rank ability…" Alu grinned. "It's about a three out of six in my books…climbing trees is about a two and a half out of six…"

Minato sighed. "Shouldn't I try climbing trees first?" Minato pointed out. Alu shrugged.

"I figured I'd hit a ninja with two techniques in one go," she grinned at him. " You can choose whichever one you want to focus on, but I leave how you train to yourself. I plan on doing some training and I don't know what Usagi's plans are…" Alu glanced over to Usagi.

"I…I think I'll probably go into town," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Alright," Minato nodded. "I'll stay here and …er…try walking on water," he felt weird saying that.

"Try not to drown," Alu said brightly as she skipped off. Minato and Usagi looked after her. Minato sighed again.

"I'll see you in town," Usagi said with a grin. "We'll be meeting at the Tanza Lodge, it's by the entrance of the village…we'll swing by here though if you happen to still be here…"

"I don't get any hints at how to do this training?" Minato asked.

"Eh, well…Alu believes in trial and error…" Usagi grinned. "…..If a ninja is spoonfed life learning things…then how do they get motivated to go out and question them themselves? She has already helped you with the basics, now it is up to you. She believes in your capabilities…"

"Basically, you two just want to go into town , and check out the booths," Minato hit the nail on the head at Usagi's guilty expression. He patted Minato on the shoulder. "Happy learning!" he zipped away. Minato sighed. It was ok, he would like the peace and quiet to practice.

Kneeling by the water, Minato mulled over whether to do tree climbing or water walking first. Both sounded interesting. He figured he'd do less damage to water –but he'd get wet. Knowing he didn't have a towel, Minato decided tree climbing would probably be more beneficial. He decided to train away from the people though. He didn't want to attract too much attention.

He managed to find a nice secluded spot and stared at the trunk of a tree. Taking a deep breath, he focused on summoning some chakra to his feet. Feeling like it was working out well, Minato felt like the fox was somehow blocked. Minato frowned. Had their connection closed up since Kushina had left? Minato paused using his blue chakra. He knew the story of the ninetails. How it had terrorized the village, and now he knew that about the masked man who was a Uchiha. He grasped his shirt, near his stomach, and clenched the fabric in his fingers. **Yin? **

There was no response. Minato couldn't really sense the fox. He sat on the ground cross-legged, deciding to try meditating in the hopes that he could reach out to the fox. Closing his eyes, and folding his hands in his lap, Minato attempted to contact the fox. Minato sensed that the fox definently didn't want to talk. It seemed since Minato had his normal blue chakra back, getting through to the fox would indeed prove more difficult. With a sigh, Minato decided to resume the exercise of climbing trees.

He took a deep breath, and then ran towards the tree. Placing his foot on the trunk he urged himself to somehow stick –like glue—and was able to get up about ten whole steps but then he fell back. Minato managed to break his fall by twisting his body and quickly rolling on the ground. His shoulder and side hurt a little from the fall since he had gone up about a good…ten feet before his feet popped from the tree. Panting a little, Minato rubbed his shoulder, deciding to mark his progress into the trunk of the tree. Taking a kunai, he aimed it for the top of the tree. He threw it hard but the kunai missed and ended up sailing over one of the branches and dissapearing into the branches. Minato sighed a mushroom cloud. Ok, so maybe he should work on his aim as well.

About ten tries in, about five differently situated sloppy kunai marks on the trunk, and not being able to get even half a yard up the trunk…Minato took another running start at the tree. To his surprise, he didn't go but four steps this way before his feet slid again on the bark. Landing on his back, Minato let out a disgruntled oof.

He was secretly glad the fox wasn't actually tuned in. This was just embarassing. "Why can't I get it?" Minato huffed, panting. It was true his chakra control was still a bit shaky, but if he'd already been trained as a ninja prior to his amnesia…shouldn't this stuff be a piece of cake? Minato growled, getting to his feet. He was determined to definently get this! Taking a deep breath, Minato shook his head. "I can do this! I can do this! I can…"

He ran towards the tree.

"…do…."

His foot made contact with the bark.

"…this!" and he didn't even make it to the tree because he tripped over a small rock that happened to be poking up from the ground. Minato's balance went skewy and as his foot slid down, Minato was running so fast, so his body kept going forward and Minato found himself tumble hard into the trunk of the tree. "GAH!" he groaned, sliding down. He shook his head.

_**You're a ridiculous fool. It's embarrassing to be seen in public with you.**_

__**Technically, we're in a forest, ** Minato pointed out, disgruntledly, actually not interested in talking to the fox at the moment. Especially not on the topic of his incompetence at climbing trees.

_**If only I was free. Then no one would miss you when I rip you to shreds and spread your remains around here…**_

__Minato made a face. The fox wasn't giving Minato any chakra, so why was it bothering to talk to him at all? Minato wondered if the fox was bored. Either way, he didn't feel like responding to the fox. He wanted to politely ask it to leave. Then, a thought struck his mind.

**Yin, do you know who the masked man is, from 12 years ago? **

_**Even if I did, I have no interest…in sharing that information with you,**_ the fox retorted snidely and almost smug. No- Minato knew it was smugly. That fox knew something but Minato didn't have the energy to pry. If the fox was picking a fight, Minato didn't want to get wrapped into it. Minato just laid on his back, staring up past the canopy of the trees, and up at the sky. There were a few clouds in the sky but they were white and puffy. Minato's mind wandered again to Miku. A part of him wanted to see if Miku was alright. He figured he could check on Miku when the opportunity arose. Looking sideways, at his right hand, Minato saw a ladybug, crawling up a blade of grass by his hand. He recalled something about lady bugs with a certain number of spots as being a lucky lady bug. This lady bug only had two dots, one on each side of its red wings. In dice terms, they reminded Minato oddly of snake-eyes. He didn't know gambling well, so he sighed, looking away.

The breeze picked up again. It was soothing and relaxing. The fox had resumed its ignoring game and Minato was satisfied with that. He'd exerted a good bit of energy and Minato found himself dozing off.

Suddenly he heard a voice exclaim "Rats!" loudly. Minato's eyes opened again abruptly. That voice sounded so familiar. Minato got to his feet, and moved over to some bushes. Peeking past the bushes, Minato noticed a familiar orange-jumpsuited whisker faced kid, holding a water balloon, and trying to do something with it in his hands? The Old Hermit was also there, talking to Naruto. Minato kept hidden but he could hear the conversation between the Perverted Hermit and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, go down into the city and buy us both lunches, will ya?" Jiraiya said in a bossy tone. Naruto shot him a mrgh glare.

"Who me?!" Naruto exclaimed annoyed.

"You know, you are my desciple after all," Jiraiya tried to kiss up to Naruto by sounding all praising. Naruto only turned away, puffing out his cheeks with a huffy pout. Naruto in the end left for the town. Minato decided to follow.


	32. Adventure 32: Minato Flares Up!

END OF VOLUME 4! **A/N: I like all my chapters. Favorite, review, and don't flame! This is fanfiction so like I said…Minato will be wibbling up the storyline with his smexy prescense. **

Adventure 32: …To Be **Hokage!**

In the town, Minato watched Naruto who seemed to be lost in thought. He watched him buy some food and wondered why Jiraiya was neglecting him. It sounded from the looks of things, like Jiraiya didn't spend that much time with Naruto. Minato wondered why. He also felt a little bad for the kid. He dipped around in the crowd –his own training neglected—keeping Naruto in his sights. He noticed Naruto turn his head slightly and watch a father and his son talk about sharing a popsicle. Minato couldn't get the look of Naruto's lonely expression out of his mind.

Minato silently watched Naruto turn away. Minato frowned. He felt bad, and he initially really wanted to give the kid a hug. He also felt a little peeved at the Toad Sage. Wasn't a Teacher's job to care about their student? Shouldn't it be easier to keep track of them if it was only one. He got an idea. He still had some money for lunch but he wasn't that hungry. It was a warm day anyways.

Minato bought a small blue popsicle. He stealthed over to get behind Naruto and trekked about a bit less than a meter behind him, trying to figure out how to intercept Naruto into a conversation. As they were nearing the path leading to where Naruto was training and were nearing the end of the village square. Minato took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey, kid," Minato said loudly. He saw Naruto stop in his tracks and then turn his head to him in surprise. He saw the popsicle, melting only slightly in Minato's hand. His eyes shifted back to the ground but back to Minato's face. He gave Minato a huge grin but Minato hadn't missed that momentary look of lonely almost…sadness when Naruto's eyes had seen the popsicle.

"Ah, Hey Mina-chan!" Naruto grinned. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you," and Naruto chuckled.

Minato smiled. "Here," he broke the popsicle in half. "Saw you train a bit earlier, didn't want to disturb…thought since it's hot I'd surprise you…um…keep up the good work, kid," and Minato gave Naruto a shy meek grin. His eyes were closed tight when he smiled and he felt really awkward. He hoped Naruto didn't think he was a stalker. Oh Lord, what if he thought he was a stalker?

Naruto's face was surprised and he blinked. Then a small smile broke across his face, and Naruto's cheeks had a light happy blush. He hadn't expected this. He took his half of the popsicle tentatively in one hand, having gotten lunch just for the pervy sage in the bag in his other hand. "….This…it's really for me?" Minato could hear the surprise and awe in the kid's voice. He sounded a bit excited. Minato nodded.

"Yup, yup," he nodded with a warm smile, "I- I overhead the Perverted Hermit ask you to get lunch in town…and I was going to surprise you," Minato chuckled awkwardly still a little. Naruto's face seemed to fall a little at the mention of pervy sage but he smiled at Minato.

"Well, gee, thanks Mister!" Naruto said happily, licking his popsicle.

Minato saw Naruto turn and sit on a bench, setting the Pervy Sage's lunch next to him. Minato sat down next to Naruto and began to lick at his own half. Hmmm, blueberry, tasty. "So…how are things?" Minato asked politely, curious to know how the kid was doing… it was odd, knowing more about the kid's past than the kid but Minato knew that it was for a good reason.

"…I'm good! I'm helping Pervy Sage gather intelligence on someone he's looking for…" Naruto replied, licking his popsicle and Minato noticed Naruto was taking his time, actually slowly enjoying the popsicle, "…some old hag I don't know who …"

His potty mouth was still there to boot. Minato chuckled awkwardly. "hehe…lady…maybe lighten a bit up…on your descriptions…of older women," he suggested in his polite way. Naruto blinked and his eyes widened.

"Oh- uh…lady…yeah…sure," Naruto shot Minato a meek grin, "Eh, it's a habit…dattebyo…"

There it was. That phrase. Minato wondered if Kushina was related to the boy. Perhaps they were from the same clan. Perhaps adding strange expressions to the end of their sentences was an Uzamaki Clan thing. "No , it's…it's not a big deal…just thought I'd suggest …" Minato said, continuing to lick his own popsicle.

"Pervy Sage is currently showing me a totally cool jutsu," Naruto added, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he gave Minato a huge confident grin. " I…I'm still only on the second stage…which is to get the balloon to explode….but it's…it's difficult…" Naruto sighed, munching on his popsicle a bit more.

"What kind of jutsu?" Minato asked curiously.

"The Rasengan," Naruto replied, giving Minato a fiercely determined and look of raw awe. "…It's…said to be a level five out of six ninjutsu…"

"Sounds interesting," Minato agreed. He noticed the kid go quiet. "What's up?" Minato asked, nudging Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto looked to Minato with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"I…I have to master this jutsu…no matter what," he said strongly.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Minato said. "You don't need that guy holding your hand all the way…I'm sure you'll figure out how to master it."

"Yes but…I was told this jutsu wasn't just any ninjutsu," Naruto continued. He gazed at Minato. "It's considered one of the Legacies…of the Fourth Hokage."

Minato gazed back at the determined boy. So…he was being taught a jutsu of the Fourth's? That was interesting indeed. No wonder the kid was so excited and obsessed with mastering this jutsu. "I'm sure if the Fourth got it, you'll get it in no time," Minato said with a smile. Naruto shook his head.

"It took the Fourth, three years," he showed the number on his hand not holding the popsicle. "Three years to master this jutsu…that's why…that's why I have to surpass him!"

"Hmm, well don't be too hasty," Minato chuckled. "You'll definently get there –but don't rush things, you have to take care of your body, you know…"

Naruto grinned. "I ain't resting until I've mastered that jutsu…Mina-chan," he said stubbornly but not at all defensively. Minato chuckled. This kid sure was a ball of energy, that was for sure. To see his drive, it was really fascinating and Minato could see the Will Of Fire burning brightly in Naruto. He felt Naruto tug on his arm.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"…I …I never did get to ask…about…about the old man," Naruto looked at the ground. Minato went silent.

"What about …?" Minato asked quietly. He paused licking his popsicle, and the hot sun was beginning to let it run a little dow the side but not enough where it would melt all over Minato's hand.

"…You …I never….I don't know what happened …back in that fight…against Orochimaru…" Naruto was saying but then he noticed the mark on Minato's neck. "Mina-chan…you have the same mark as Sasuke…" his voice sounded shocked.

Minato rubbed his neck, giving Naruto a serious look. "….Yeah…during the fight…Orochimaru bit me…"

"How are you…how are you not…affected? Sakura told us that Sasuke was asleep for three days after he was bit!" Naruto blinked profusely. "…I…I didn't know you had it too…."

"It's not like I wanted this, you know," Minato sighed, holding the popsicle still. "I…I had some help with controlling the curse mark," he admitted. "A friend is good at this sort of thing…I guess…"

"…Hmm…well, I know you're a good guy at heart, I can tell these things," Naruto flashed Minato a small smile. It wasn't a fake smile. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a calm, mature, and warm smile. Minato found he couldn't look away from Naruto's face. How could such a young face, hold so much emotion? Especially Naruto's eyes. Naruto was staring back at Minato. Minato blinked, realizing he'd zoned out. "…I…you know…the old man…was like a grandpa to me…" Naruto continued, "…I…I can find closure…easier…As a ninja…we're taught from a young age that loss is unavoidable, that the very core of being a ninja…means that great sacrifices are made.." They were both going at about the same pace, so they were both about halfway done with their popsicles. "…I …I can closure knowing that the Third had you by his side…I don't know what's so sad…but the thought…of dying alone…it seems…so lonely," and Minato caught a glimpse of Naruto's deep emotion. Minato looked at the clouds.

"Being lonely…isn't a good feeling, huh…" Minato commented softly. He saw Naruto shift and look away from him. Minato glanced to Naruto but then looked back up at the sky.

"I…at least you were there…thank you…for being by his side…" Naruto said quietly. Minato smiled sadly, and the two finished their popsicles in a peaceful silence. The village bustled around them. People passed. Not a lot of time truly passed, perhaps a half hour total, but for them, it seemed longer.

"…Pervy Sage said this particular …jutsu he's showing me is basically a Trial and Error type of thing…but it's still difficult…but you know, I always liked a good challenge," Naruto grinned at Minato, finally breaking the silence with returning to the old topic. "…Speaking of the Pervy Sage…I suppose I should get back…." Minato noted the almost dissapointed tone in Naruto's voice.

"….you don't sound excited to return," Minato pointed out.

Naruto looked at the ground, the popsicle stick in his mouth, but the popsicle long gone. "…." He took it out of his mouth before letting out a sigh, "It's….it's not that I don't want to return…It's just…."

Minato waited for Naruto to find the words he was trying to speak.

"It's just?..." Minato pressed.

"I….I feel like…like Pervy Sage doesn't want to waste his time with me…." Naruto admitted. "…I…he protected me …when I was attacked and almost kidnapped by the Akatsuki a couple days ago but-"

"Wait, what?" Minato interrupted, "Akatsuki? Almost captured? What?" Minato had no idea who the Akatsuki were but he had a sinking feeling he could figure out what they were after.

"…Oh…yeah…one of them was giant blue shark guy with a freaky sword called Samaheda…that eats chakra…and the other had the sharingan…kinda shorter than his fishy companion," Naruto described the two to Minato who furrowed his brow. "They wore black cloaks with a red cloud in white outline on the front of their robes-"

"What?" Minato's heart felt like it stopped. The description Naruto gave of the shorter one…sounded just like the same man….the mysterious man Crow, that had been talking to Konohamaru.

"You sound like you've met the shorter one already," Naruto remarked.

"Ah…er…he…he was the one…talking to Konohamaru after the funeral…" Minato said, gazing at Naruto confused and conflicted. Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-no way! But…but that was Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed. Some people looked around since Naruto had jumped at when Minato spoke those words but Naruto quickly sat back on the bench. "…he didn't do anything to Konohamaru did he? He didn't use any freaky jutsu?"

Minato shook his head. "At the time…he just said he was a crow and then left…he had spoken to Konohamaru and whatever he'd said…it had helped me resolve things with Konohamaru," Minato said with a frown. Naruto crossed his arms puzzled, his familiar thinking hard but not quite believing expression plastered on his face.

By now, Minato was simply twirling the popsicle stick in his hand but he stuck it in his mouth, thinking hard now on the mysterious Uchiha Itachi….and the Akatsuki. "…hmmm…well he showed no mercy in beating up Sasuke…" Naruto growled, his gaze becoming heated as he glared at Minato. "He knocked Sasuke out…when Sasuke was at full power…not even the power of Sasuke's Chidori was a match for Itachi….that guy…both of them…they're bad news…I got shivers….if Pervy Sage hadn't been distracted so easily by that hypnotized woman…." Naruto glared at the ground. "….but….as I said…Pervy Sage just sees me…I guess…as …as a hobby…."

Minato frowned. He didn't feel that was the case. He recalled how the Old Hermit had told Minato about his belief in Naruto's potential. Still, he wasn't exactly showing it and Minato felt a little bit of annoyance at the Old Hermit. Still, this kid looked like needed to hear something positive. Minato sighed. "That Old Hermit…I believe he's just…just a strange guy, he …he does believe in your potential though, Naruto," and Minato saw Naruto look at him and in those blue orbs, there flickered a small ray of…hope? Minato took that as the cue to continue, "…He…he at least told me that. You have to be patient with his type is all. He's a just a childish skirt-chasing pervert at heart," Minato shrugged. Naruto snorted. The two blondes mutually agreed on that fact. [Poor Jiraiya *snickers and then poofs away again*]

"…Still…sometimes…sometimes I ….I feel like…I can't live up to those expections…" Naruto sighed, looking at the ground. "I….I want to surpass the Fourth Hokage…"

"Listen, I get that and all….you want to be Hokage…but…you don't need to rush things…" Minato said, raising his eyebrows. Naruto frowned though.

"…I have to…it's the only way…to get the villagers to acknowledge me…" Naruto murmured.

Minato frowned. "…Is that your drive for becoming Hokage?"

Naruto nodded. "If I become Hokage, then I'll have to be acknowledged. They'll all have to stop looking down on me…I know it's a lot to handle…but I can do it…I can become Hokage…and then…then I'll be strong enough to prove my worth to everyone…."

Minato frowned still. "…What about the weight of responsibility that will be on your shoulders?" Why did Minato care for Naruto's reasons? Wasn't allowed to have whatever reasons he wanted? Well—within reason.

Naruto blinked. "I can handle it," he said confidently. "The most important thing, is to get strong enough to get acknowledged by everyone…" That wasn't enough for Minato. Minato didn't know why.

"If that's what it means for you to be Hokage…" Minato stood up, "Then you can throw away that title now…" Minato looked at Naruto and spoke with a serious sense of finality. Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to hear that from Minato. Oddly enough, neither had Minato. Minato had no idea why he was flaring up at Naruto. Naruto had every right to desire to be acknowledged by everyone. As a Jinkuuriki, to be Hokage would be the best way to get acknowledged…and yet…the title of Hokage…it meant more than simply being the strongest. An unfamiliar tension was placed between the two, and Minato knew it was his fault.


	33. Adventure 33: In Order To Protect You!

Adventure 33: In Order To Protect You!

"I see," Naruto responded coolly. "Well…I didn't expect you to understand…"

"I -" Minato bit his lip, he suddenly regretted saying anything. He expected the kid to jump up, to start shouting about how Minato didn't understand him…about how he'd make a great Hokage and Minato was stupid or something…Minato would've rather an air full of harsh words…because this frigid silence was making him feel way worse.

Naruto continued to gaze back at Minato. Minato sat back down, his hands in his lap, and looking at the ground. "…Nevermind…forget I said anything," Minato instantly felt bad at this outburst he had. He felt a little irked. Why? Naruto though furrowed his brow and looked at the ground.

"Heh, I can count on you…to at least be honest…." Naruto's voice sounded cold and distant. Minato winced. Minato knew Naruto felt hurt by his words. He wasn't yelling at Minato though. Minato wished he'd do something. This tension was suffocating.

"I- …I just…to be Hokage…I would think…would…would …well…I suppose this is another one of those trial and err-" Minato began but Naruto stood up. He gathered up Jiraiya's lunch and shot Minato a quick grin, hiding the hurt and hiding his pain. That fake grin cut through Minato worse than any poison ever could.

"I have to get going, Pervy Sage will wonder where I've gone off to," Naruto said cheerfully. Minato grabbed Naruto by the arm. Naruto didn't look at him. Naruto didn't try to pull away either though.

Minato bit his lip and then he just went for it. Hugging Naruto to his chest, he mumbled a mantra of sorries. Naruto of course, had no idea how to react. He didn't even realize he had tears at the corners of his eyes. What had Naruto cared what others thought of his dream? Why did this man who didn't know that well…how could his words seem to cut deep and to his core worse than anything? Naruto hated feeling this vulnerable and that was why he was surprised when he felt Minato's arms around him. He had gotten hugs before but this guy's hug was the first time Naruto felt really cared for. Any slight anger or pain or resentment Naruto felt flew out the window. He knew that Minato was sorry for the outburst…but Minato had been right. Naruto realized in that moment why Minato had gotten upset in the first place.

"…To be Hokage…means to protect what's important to me as well, Mister," Naruto said quietly, and tentatively, unsurely, and oh so slowly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Minato as well, relaxing into the first real hug that Naruto had ever only gotten from the old man or Iruka only but a few times. "…I know I sounded selfish –I suppose I am….but…becoming Hokage…it's important to me…."

"As long as you get that..sorry….I…I don't know why…" Minato mumbled. Naruto smiled though, and gave Minato a grin, pulling away from him.

"…Nah…it was…me who was speaking selfishly…" Naruto looked at the ground. "I- I suppose the reason why I want to surpass the Fourth's jutsu so badly…in a shorter amount oftime is because…I want to protect…my friends….my home….what's important to me…I guess that's what I meant to say…..perhaps….maybe then…the villagers will take me seriously…maybe Pervy Sage will take me more seriously…" Naruto murmured again. Minato patted Naruto on the head, ruffling his hair.

Naruto shot Minato a curious and disgruntled look. "…He does acknowledge…you…I'm sure of it…after all…he is mentoring you –despite his…irresponisible ways—and…" Minato gave Naruto an encouraging smile, "If you're patient….I'm sure….I'm sure he may just surprise you…"

Naruto nodded. Minato could tell a lot was going on in the kid's head. He didn't know why he'd hugged the kid so suddenly –but Minato felt so bad – and it seemed the tension that had momentarily been placed between them, had dissapated much to Minato's relief. Naruto looked around. "… Hey, where are your other team mates?" Naruto asked curiously.

Minato sighed. "Off enjoying themselves, no doubt," he said with a slightly peeved smile. Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Hey Mister, if you're not doing anything…wanna come and watch me train? I can show you the jutsu too!" he said excitedly. Minato chuckled.

"Um…sure…but…don't ninjas have rules about sharing their arts?" Minato pointed out. He saw Naruto cross his arms.

"Oh…right…" the kid sounded dissapointed. "..but…I don't think you'd use it against me…so…come on! I'm sure Pervy Sage wouldn't mind if I showed you…after all, I plan on showing this to Konohamaru as well!" Naruto grinned excitedly, getting wound up into his usual energy once more. Minato scratched his head. "Come on! As thanks for the popsicle…I wanna show you a cool jutsu!" and Minato finally nodded.

"O-ok," Minato caved. How could he say no to that puppy dog face?

Minato walked back with Naruto to the grounds Naruto had been training at. The Pervy Sage was sitting cross-legged and he began to complain, "There you are Naruto, you were so late I thought you'd gotten lo-" but his gaze quickly fell to Minato who was walking next to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes, plopping Jiraiya's lunch in front of him.

"You're welcome, you Useless Perverted Hermit," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya. Minato tried to keep a straight face but a small smile was threatening to give him away. Jiraiya noted this and squinted at Naruto.

"After all I've done for you," Jiraiya said in mock-hurt. He checked out the food. "Oh….Chicken wings…nice…" he sounded a little surprised. He blinked. "There isn't a lot of food here…did you already eat with Minato?" Jiraiya asked, looking up at them both. Naruto grinned.

"Well," Naruto scratched his nose, "We sorta…ate…"

Jiraiya furrowed his brow and frowned. "What's that mean?" he asked dumbly.

"Er…I bought Naruto a popsicle and we shared it," Minato admitted, scratching his head meekly.

"Ah…" Jiraiya blinked. "Well…it is a rather hot day…speaking of all things considered, what are you doing in this neck of the woods, Minato?" He had taken out the chicken and began to chomp into the leg with fervor.

"I'm here with Alu and Usagi for training…Miku's returned home," Minato admitted.

"Training? What kind of training?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Er…well…to be honest….I….I still am trying to control my chakra…." Minato admitted a bit sheepish. Jiraiya gazed at Minato with apparent interest. Naruto looked on curiously too.

"What kind of training are you doing?" Naruto asked curious as well and prying.

"…nothing that impressive, sadly," Minato sighed. "I'm…I'm trying to control chakra to my feet so I can climb trees and walk on water….sounds boring I know," and Minato shot them both his sheepish grin of "well, that's the breaks" …

"Hmm?" Jiraiya gulped down a big chunk of meat –effortlessy I might add—and blinked. "Well…while Naruto here is trying out his training, why not show me what you know at another location –we don't want to disturb Naruto after all…"

"Eh! But I wanted to show Mina-chan Rasengan!" Naruto pouted. Jiraiya looked startled at Naruto.

"You already told him about that jutsu?" Jiraiya asked, and Minato suddenly felt like tension in the air increased a lot. Either Naruto was thick skulled or thick-skinned but either way, he seemed oblivious to Jiraiya's glare.

"Well yeah," Naruto crossed his arms with his usual annoyed, squinty, jutted out lower lipped pout, "I mean, he's trustworthy and I figured I'd thank him for at least spending time with me unlike someone else I know who would rather be oggling ladies and spending my hard earned money at bars," Naruto glared at Jiraiya. Minato could just imagine little labeled arrows saying, "bars," "cheapskate" and "oggles women" stabbing straight through Jiraiya's gut.

Minato shot Jiraiya a dissaproving look. Jiraiya opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. "Huh, interesting," Minato said coolly. "…On second thought…forget everything I said while sticking up for this useless Old Toad," and he gave Naruto a sparkly smile that outshone lights in a baseball stadium. Jiraiya blinked.

"Huh? What'd he say about me, Naruto?" he pressed but Naruto shot him a glare.

"Hmph. Like I'm telling you," Naruto stomped a little bit away. Jiraiya set aside his chicken, and looked apologetically at Minato.

"I- I wasn't…" Jiraiya fumbled, "I was…was gathering information…"

Minato shook his head. "You know, you amaze me," Minato snorted. "Research…research…I stood up for you and now I learn that you actually go and spend the kid's money when you should –and probably do—have your own," Minato crossed his arms. "Look, I'm not trying to butt between you and your student…but …You need to stop treating Naruto like he's a hobby…" Minato shot Jiraiya a glare. "I told him to overlook it. That you can't help being an immature, skirt-chasing pervert…" Minato didn't care that Jiraiya's face fell so far down that he looked a bit like that animated cartoon character, Jafar.

"Minato- wait…I can explain," Jiriaya got to his feet. Minato held up a hand.

"No need. Now please escuse me…Naruto was going to show me his training…" Minato bowed formally before turning his back on the conflicted Hermit and walking over to where Naruto sat, holding yet another balloon. Jiraiya scratched his head. They didn't catch what he next said.

"Hoo boy…having Naruto annoyed at me is the usual…but having Minato as well…" Jiraiya groaned. He then paused. He figured he should apologize. He looked at the chicken. "Naruto did get me some pretty good chicken…" the old hermit sighed. He scratched his head. "I'm not cut out for this parenting business, damnit," he mumbled. "You just had to go and make me the godfather…Minato…" he murmured to himself. He looked at this other Minato that was currently sitting cross-legged, holding a balloon and watching as Naruto explained to him how he got past the first stage. Jiraiya wasn't sure if this was the same Minato, but the fact that he had popped back into their lives had to mean something…the Old Man had wanted Jiraiya to look after Minato…and now Jiraiya had that opportunity…he figured he'd try to appeal to Alu to let Minato travel with him and Naruto for a while. He knew that the village elders had been a bitch to deal with…

_Jiriaya was staring up at the Hokage stone faces. The day was quiet and the sun was out. Jiraiya turned around though when he heard a noise. The two villages elders were on the roof. One was a man and one was a woman. The woman spoke. "Jiraiya, the Ninja Council has decided to name you as the Fifth Hokage-"_

_But Jiraiya held up his hands. "Whoa, hold your horses," he quickly interjected, "I have no interest in the title of Hokage. …Perhaps you can ask someone else to be it…"_

"_Lord Jiraiya, we know you studied under the Third, as well as being a more than suitable applicant…after all. We have just lost our last living Hokage and other villages will see this as the ripe opportunity to attack us!" the woman hissed. Jiraiya shook his head still._

"_Sorry, no can do," he still refused, "…if you want a Hokage so bad…why not get someone more capable?"_

"…_We do have two other possibilities…" the woman agreed. "Either you find Tsunade…or you find Minato Namikaze…either way, we need you to bring Minato to us…"_

_Jiraiya's eyes widened. He turned from the railing and looked at the two council members in shock. "Minato? Why the hell would you suggest Minato?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"the man scoffed, "…he is evidently the Fourth Lord! His memories are tampered with so he doesn't remember, but we do! Hiruzen Sarutobi was protecting him, but he's not here anymore. We can no longer wait for "things to unfold," our village needs a Hokage. If you don't find success in bringing us Tsunade, at least bring us Minato. We will make sure to get his memories back…he can't be left to wander the land…if you don't find him, we'll send out our most capable set of Anbu Hunters to bring him back…and destroy anyone who stands in our way of getting back our Yondaime!"_

_ Jiraiya glared at them both. He tried to calm his inner shaking rage. They were willing to kill off Minato's friends in order to get him to come back. Not only that, but Jiraiya understood why his teacher wanted to pace Minato's memories returning. Having the Anbu hunt Minato down…drag him back…terrify him by performing tests that could strain his body when Sarutobi obviously talked as though waiting was the best option –no…it was the only option. "I will find Tsunade," Jiraiya said calmly and firmly. _

_ "Yes…and bring back Minato as well – we will deploy Anbu as well-" the old woman started but Jiraiya held up his hand. _

_ "No. Leave Minato out of all of this," Jiraiya commanded. The old people blinked and looked at each other and then at Jiraiya as though he were mad. _

"_We can't have him wandering! He needs to be here! Where he can be monitered…fixed!" the old man scoffed. "…if it is an imposter we shall leave him to the Anbu to figure out why they're-"_

"_His name is definently Minato Namikaze…and he does have …memory loss," Jiraiya said quickly, "…but I know him better than either of you do," and he glared at them both. "…I will find this Tsunade to be the fifth Hokage. But…I refuse to drag Minato back here to have Anbu probing around in his mind…it will only bring more harm than good and terrify him – he is a strong man, but he is still only human. If the Anbu push him too far…well…I won't let that happen…I refuse to hand Minato over," Jiraiya declared heatedly._

_The two old people were silent for a moment. "Are you declaring you're going to terminate our orders…defy us?" the old woman growled. Jiraiya looked her square in the eye then, walking right up to her, and leanign right down into her face, his expression dead set on serious and protective._

"_I am not defying you to break the law. I am protecting a fellow comrade in arms. Sarutobi died in order to protect Minato and this village. He left the task of watching over Minato's development to me. Whether or not this Minato is the same Minato….that we used to know…is irrelevent. What is important…is that I promised the old man I'd protect him-"_

"_Yes but, the village's secrets are in his mind if he is the Fourth! We can't risk having enemy ninja get-" the old woman began to argue but Jiraiya's words cut through like a knife._

"_- Then fuck it. I will protect Minato…anyone who wants to harm him…will have to __**kill me first!**__"Jiraiya's glare at both of them was so intense that they both took a step back. " I will not…tolerate…you walking all over my old teacher's grave…like his words…his actions…meant nothing," Jiraiya glared at them. Finally the woman sighed._

"…_Have it your way…your mission is to find Minato…and at least bring him back to the village….I do not wish to walk all over Hiruzen's memory either…I only have the village's best interests at heart," the old woman said with a tired sigh. "…As long as he is with you… at all times….then as a legendary Sannin you do stand a better chance than an average nin –or even the Anbu—at protecting him…as well as the fox…child…"_

"_Naruto," Jiriaya repeated. "His name isn't fox child. It's __**Naruto Uzamaki.**__"_

"_That isn't relevant," the old man said but Jiraiya clenched his fists at his sides. _

"_Course it is…you should know the name of your future hokage…that is, if you two do live that long…" Jiraiya said smoothly. _

"_Is that a threat?" the old woman asked._

_ Jiraiya looked them over. "No…you two are pretty old though." They both grimaced. Jiraiya wasn't the most tactful with his words. _

_"Find Minato…and find Tsunade…that is your mission," the old woman said. Jiraiya nodded. "You have one month…"_

_ "I'll be sure to get on that," and he saluted, but before they left, Jiraiya turned back and added, "Oh and one more thing…"_

_They paused, turning back to look at Jiraiya. _

_ "If either of you or anyone else conspires to bring harm to Minato…" Jiraiya punched a small cratersized hole into the wall of the side of the building where the stair case was leading down. The two elders gulped, knowing full well, that Jiraiya was dead set on his decision, and that they needed Jiraiya as an ally not an enemy as he said, "you can expect to answer to __**me. I alone am responsible for him.**__" Jiraiya left. The two elders exited but gasped. The small cratersized hole had caused the inside of the wall to actually have a much bigger crater…the two elders shivered. He truly was…a Legendary Sannin. _

Jiraiya looked to the two, Naruto struggling hard to make the balloon explode and Minato playing hacky sack with his own balloon and sighed. They believed him to be good for nothing….but perhaps…that was the best cover to go for….at least Minato was back. Jiraiya finished his chicken and decided he did owe Naruto. The guilt was still nagging at him. He talked about protecting them both but he …Minato had been right. He'd been not a very good teacher.

Jiraiya walked over to them.

Minato had been watching Naruto for the past –who knows how long—as Naruto attempted to get the balloon to pop. "Darn and drat," Naruto growled. Panting he used all of his energy and managed to only basically make the water slosh again. Minato continued to play hackeysack.

"It's not so bad," Minato said with an encouraging grin.

"Yeah…you're…you've made pretty good progress," Jiraiya added. Minato looked up to Jiraiya in surprise. Minato hadn't expected Jiraiya to really give any compliments. Neither had Naruto.

"No I haven't," Naruto made a face. Jiraiya scratched his nose and the ruffled Naruto's hair much to Naruto's surprise and annoyance.

"H-hey! What's the big idea!?" Naruto growled, glaring at Jiraiya. Minato watched Jiraiya with a passive but calm expression. Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"I…I haven't been a very good teacher, and I'm sorry, ok Naruto?" Jiraiya sighed. Naruto blinked in surprise. Minato had a small smile on his face. "I am a no-good skirt-chasing immature pervert….but I do acknowledge you, you know…and well…I am also responsible for you…and I really will help you get stronger…so…"

"Naruto told me about the attempted kidnapping by the Akatsuki…" Minato interjected. Jiraiya looked to Minato. "No doubt,you were looking for information on them right? I don't know much of what's going on..but they're after the power of the nine-tails…that much is obvious," Minato said calmly. Jiraiya nodded curtly. Minato felt like a lot was going on in that old hermit's head. Either way, Minato was just glad he'd apologized to Naruto for his past behavior. He could see the perverted hermit in a slightly better light.

"Well…I don't feel like forgiving you so soon," Naruto pouted, "…but…if you buy us dinner I may reconsider," and he shot Jiraiya a foxy grin. Jiraiya sweated. If food was the way to appease Naruto then fine.

"O-ok…" Jiraiya agreed. "What about you though?" he looked to Minato.

Minato shrugged. "Eh…my team is busy…I'll eat with you two," Minato said brightly.

"And Pervy Sage," Naruto interjected. "We can buy as much food as we want," he grinned hugely like a foxy little trickster. Jiraiya could hear the sound of his wallet deflating like an empty balloon.

Minato grinned. "Don't worry," he winked at Jiraiya, "We won't eat…._that_ much," and he and Naruto began to snicker. Jiraiya sighed a huge-ass mushroom cloud. This Minato seemed a bit more…devious.

**A/N: The Begginning of Volume five…duh duh duh….and that's all folks! Until next time. :D comment, fave, and review. This is a rather long chapter. About…8 pages.**


	34. Adventure 34: A Night With Friends!

Adventure 34: A Night With Friends

Minato was walking with Jiraiya and Naruto in the town. Naruto was babbling about the kind of food he was going to buy and Jiraiya was sighing. Minato chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure what had brought along the change in Jiraiya's tune but Minato had a feeling that Jiraiya had felt guilty. Minato felt a little bad too –he had been a bit harsh—and he resolved to apologize when they got to wherever it was they were going to eat. Along the way, Minato heard a familiar female voice amongst the crowd.

"Mina-chan~!" Alu waved from a bit behind them. Naruto paused as did Jiraiya as Alu caught up. "Eh, what are you guys doing in this town?" Alu asked cheerfully.

"Training and looking for someone," Naruto replied. The old hermit nodded. Minato wondered what Alu had been up to and where Usagi was.

"Usagi is still doing his own thing…I was heading back to our Inn….where are you going Mina-chan?" Alu asked, looking curiously and bubbly at Minato.

"I …I was going to go eat with them…didn't know when you two would be back…" Minato replied, feeling a little resentful. Alu must've noticed because she chuckled apologetically.

"Eh…well…how was your training? Make any progress with walking on water or climbing trees?" Alu asked.

Minato sighed. "Not…exactly..I tried for a while but then I began to hang out with Naruto and I just spent the rest of my time watching him trying to make air exit a rubber ball…" he replied. Alu nodded. Naruto furrowed his brow.

"We were going to eat, do you and that other guy already have plans?" Jiraiya asked.

Alu nodded. "Actually, I was wondering if I could snatch Minato away…after all…I did promise to help him with his training…"

"I don't mind feeding him and Naruto first," Jiraiya said cheerfully. Alu nodded and grinned then.

"…Well…if Minato wants to eat with you guys then that's no problem! I'll go find Usagi in the meantime!" Alu waved to them before dissapearing into the crowd again. "Remember Minato," she said as she dissapeared, "…we're at the Little Creek Lodge!"

Minato watched her dissapear into the crowd. "Funny kid," Jiraiya remarked with raised eyebrows. Minato scratched his head, and gave Jiraiya a sheepish grin.

"I don't disagree there…but…" Minato's eyes followed her as she got further away from their line of sight, and people began to block her from his view, "…her heart is in the right place…" Jiraiya watched Minato keenly. Minato knew that the Old Hermit was no doubt comparing him to the Fourth or something but that was to be expected. Minato was at least confident that he wasn't the Fourth. If Kushina had said he wasn't then that was enough for him.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Naruto interjected with his usual energy and pouting. Jiraiya sighed and they entered into a small restaurant. Jiraiya slid in next to Minato, and Naruto got his own side all to himself at the round booth they were sitting at. Naruto instantly began to read the menu with fascination.

"You're really excited about eating out…." Minato pointed out with a small smile. Naruto lowered his menu, shooting Minato his excited grin.

"Well, I don't eat out often, besides Ichiraku…in fact…this is …this is kind of the first time…I've eaten with you two in a while in a sit down place, " Naruto babbled, looking bubbly and he blushed a little as he gazed at Minato, hiding a bit behind his menu. "….to be honest…it makes me happy…"

Minato felt a little warmed inside from Naruto's words. He smiled back at the kid. Jiraiya observed the actions between the two blondes. He was smiling. Minato looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya busied himself with looking at a menu. "Minato, what are you ordering?" Jiraiya asked, and Minato figured he was trying to make small talk.

Minato looked at his own menu. "I- I ah…not sure," he replied honestly. There were a lot of interesting options on the menu. Minato didn't want to be a burden and he felt kind of bad. He sighed. Jiraiya glanced to him.

"Don't rush it," he said, "…and don't worry about the cost…money isn't an issue," Jiraiya said placatingly.

Naruto snorted. "You bet it isn't, Pervy Sage…you have more 0's in front of those Ones than…" Naruto began to count on his hands, "…than I have fingers and toes!" he finished, showing both of them all five fingers on both hands. Minato did the mental math. That was a lot of zeros. He raised his eyebrows at Jiraiya who was smiling very guiltily and embarrassedly at Naruto.

"W-well as I said before," he began and Minato let out a small pfft. The scene of Naruto giving Jiriaya the chiding lecture, for some odd reason, Minato couldn't help but find this situation almost comical. Jiraiya and Naruto both looked to Minato who shot them an embarrassed smirk.

"S-sorry…it's just…It's fun hanging around you two," Minato chuckled. Jiraiya seemed to brighten at that.

"Ya really mean that, Mister?" Naruto grinned.

"Course I do," Minato nodded. "Also….I'm sorry…" Minato glanced to Jiraiya who was gazing at him. Jiraiya blinked confused. Minato fiddled with his menu, not really looking at the different steaks but pretending to.

"Sorry? For what?" Jiraiya asked perplexed. "…If it's about looking like-" but Minato shook his head quickly.

"No…it's not that," Minato admitted, "…it's…I spoke a bit…no…a lot harshly to you…earlier…I …I'm sorry…" Minato mumbled, and he couldn't make eye contact. Jiraiya looked momentarily puzzled but then he broke into a smile. Minato was staring intently into his menu so far in that his nose was touching the salad section when he felt someone ruffling his hair. Looking up disgruntedly from his menu, he saw the Perverted Hermit smiling at him, good naturedly while mussing with his hair. Jiraiya took his hand off of Minato's head once he had his attention.

"Don't be…I have been neglectful…It was unfair to Naruto…" Jiraiya turned back to Naruto who was watching them both with interest. His menu was on the table and to the Ramen section. "I've just been…I really have been trying to gather information…" Jiraiya sighed. Minato exchanged a glance with Naruto. They could both tell that for the Old Hermit's tricks, he had been doing work –at least it sounded like he had tried.

"Well, you're treatin' us to food so it makes up for it! I'll eat my froggy's worth in food!" Naruto said gleefully. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

"Do that and you'll be bigger than Gambunta, kid," Jiraiya snorted. Minato chuckled again. Naruto got into another argument with the Pervy Sage but Minato was content. He felt calm with these two. It was interesting. Minato did let his mind wander though to prospects of finding Kushina. He wondered about Alu and Usagi and then his mind wandered to Miku. He wondered why the snake-eyes ladybug was still in his mind. Snake-eyes…were they lucky? The only snake eyes Minato could think of were Orochimaru's and he didn't want to think about that guy if he could help it. This must've shown on his face because Naruto waved his hand in Minato's face. Minato blinked, brought back from his musings.

"Hey Mister! You zoned out again," Naruto pointed out.

"Ah…erm…I was just…thinking," Minato replied meekly. Jiraiya continued to observe Minato. Minato wondered what was on the Old Hermit's mind. He looked to be in thought as well.

"Well, what are you going to eat?" Naruto pressed.

Minato sighed. "I…I don't know," he said fidgeting.

"I'm going to have their all Beef Ramen! After that I'm going for their alaskan fish, and then I'll try their BBQ'd Eel!" Naruto listed off the food he wanted to try. Jiraiya began instantly bickering with him about him not being made out of money. Minato looked back at the menu. He wasn't focused on it though. SO much was happening. Minato hoped that he would be better prepared for whatever would come in the future.

A while later, Minato was outside the Lodge he was staying. Naruto grinned at Minato. "Come and train with me again sometime! I can help you with your training too!"

Minato nodded. Jiraiya gazed up at the twinkling night sky before turning his attention back to Minato who was watching him along with Naruto. "Yes, you're welcome to travel with us or train with us…I was actually wondering…if you wouldn't be interested in joining Naruto and myself as we gather intelligence on someone I'm looking for…"

Minato thought about it. He felt an instinctive pull telling him that this should be his next step –but at the same time – Usagi and Alu were in his mind. Weren't they important too? Minato shook his head but smiled at them. "I will keep that in mind…perhaps another time," he said, giving them both a warm but apologetic smile. Naruto pouted.

"Why not, Mina-chan!" he demanded, "….ah…come on…it's more fun when you're with us!"

Minato chuckled awkwardly. "I …I have a duty to Alu and Usagi as well," he said gently, and he bent down as Naruto crossed his arms, a childish pout on his face and his eyes squeezed shut tight. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair to Naruto's indignation.

"H-hey!" Naruto growled disgruntledly but paused as he saw Minato's warm smile. His annoyed expression softened if but a little but he was still a bit pouty. "I got my hair the way I like it!" he griped. Minato chuckled stepping back. He gazed at the two of them.

"Thank you both, I had a good time today," Minato nodded his head, being polite and honest. Naruto grinned at him and Jiraiya gave him also a silent nod.

"Well, we'll see you around then! Pervy Sage, where are we headed?" Naruto pressed.

"I don't know…we still have a couple days left I believe…I think I may have a lead but I have to wait until I get more intel before I can confirm anything," Jiraiya admitted. Naruto nodded.

"Bye, Mister!" Naruto waved to Minato. Minato bid farewell to them both. He watched them dissapear into the crowd. The man with a giant scroll on his back, weird red sandals, and long white spiky hair down his back…and the short blonde whisker faced kid. Minato thought they made a comical pair indeed. Smiling Minato entered the Lodge.

Minato found his room without a problem. He knocked since this place had doors instead of sliding door rooms. The door clicked and Usagi popped his head out, looking a bit bleary eyed. "There you are," and Minato had the feeling that Usagi had been pulled from his dream-land.

"Ah…sorry, I lost track of time," Minato said meekly.

Usagi waved a hand dissmissively, allowing Minato to enter. "It's fine. Find your rare red-haired beauty yet?" he teased Minato. Minato glared at him, a small blush warming its way into his face.

"N-no and…-and I don't like her like that!" Minato retorted indignantly.

Usagi laughed quietly. "Whatever you say," and he grinned. "Eh, I'm going to bed….good night, sleeping beauty," and his response was met with yet another pillow to the face.

Minato found himself alone once more. He wondered if Alu was already asleep. Looking to his left, near the wall furthest from them, the wall between the door and the wall where the table was, was Alu sleeping on the floor in her own sleeping bag. So they were all in one room. Minato wondered if there wasn't enough money to cover two rooms –then Minato realized he probably could've asked Jiraiya about money…but Minato didn't want to be a burden. Still…maybe Minato could earn some money from the Hermit. There was an idea. As long as it didn't involve him having to spy on girls in hot springs or well, anywhere, Minato figured he could probably earn some money. He also meant to ask Usagi and Alu if he'd be doing any actual ninja missions. Minato needed fighting experience –not that he was particularly thrilled at the thought of going out and facing the possibility of death.

Minato got ready for bed as well. He rolled on his side, and fell asleep after drifting. The strange lady bug still loomed in his mind. Why wouldn't that image go away?

**A/n: I wrote this chapter because it does move the plot forward. I wanted Minato to have a fun time with these two and also so that Pervy Sage and Minato DO get along. It was a fun chapter. Heart warming, the LADY BUG IS IMPORTANT GUYZ. *cough. Foreshadowing. *cough. JK, all you wonderful readers already knew that lady bug was a hint that Minato would be seeing "snake eyes" veeerrry soon. Right? Thought so! Whee ! REVIEW. I loved the reviews I've been getting. It's great to hear what people like. If the pacing seems slow, I apologize, but I promise, next chappy, things pick up! Read and you'll know what I mean!**


	35. Adventure 35: Focus!

Adventure 35: Focus!

WHUMP! Minato landed once again on his back, panting, looking up at the canopy of trees. With a disgruntled groan, he rolled to his side. Sitting on a rock, by a small creek, watching him, was Alu. "You have to focus more," she called back to him, munching on a bonbon.

Minato shot her a glare. "I…I was!" he grumped.

Alu giggled. "Yeah, you totally were…"

Minato got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Alu! …why isn't my chakra doing what I want it to?!"

Alu scratched her head. "Well, perhaps that's because you're too focused…" she said brightly, taking a bite of her food.

"You just said focus more!" Minato pointed out with a huff.

"Yeah well, now I'm saying focus less," she replied airily.

"…" Minato's face was a mixture of pouting and confusion and slight annoyance.

"Minato, I'm saying focus yes, but exactly where is your focus?" Alu asked.

"…On getting chakra to my feet so I can climb a tree," Minato replied grumbling. He sat cross legged, arms crossed, and shooting Alu a perplexed frown. "…Why are you asking me the obvious?" He saw Alu shake her head.

"…Ok..time for a fun little hint," Alu hopped up. "I believe in Trial and Error but seeing as this is your 100th attempt I figured I'd save you some face and give you a hint…" Alu grinned.

"How have you been keeping track!" Minato griped, glaring at Alu feeling embarassed.

"Tally marks," Alu said with a grin, pointing to the dirt in front of her by the creek which did indeed have dirt-created tallies totalling one-hundred. Minato groaned. "Ju-just…tell me the hint," Minato sighed, feeling tired and hungry.

"Alright," Alu nodded, "The hint is… your focus needs to be not in one place but two," and Alu grinned at him. "Pretty obvious hint but whatever…it's your reward for being so entertaining…" and Alu snickered. Minato glared. He sighed again and got to his feet. Looking up at the tree that he'd hapharzardly marked –it was a different tree—he gripped his kunai, ready to give it another go.

"Alright," Minato mumbled, "Focus in two places," he wracked his brains. Alu said it was obvious but as far as Minato was concerned it seemed pretty vague. "Let's see…my feet…and…." Minato looked at himself. "Hands? No…hmmm…" Minato looked to the tree trunk. He had some slash marks and the furthest one was about three yards up the tree. The trees were tall, well over one-hundred feet. Focusing his chakra to the soles of his feet once more, Minato charged towards the tree. He felt the familiar feeling of chakra flowing through him and focused on getting to the branch –which was always his goal. He took his mind off his feet though because his mind wandered and fell back. With a yelp, he flung the kunai from his grasp as he fell back to the ground.

"Water cushion no jutsu!" Alu replied, and Minato found himself sink into a …watery bed like cushion? It didn't pop and Minato slid off it. "Well, up side…you got the kunai to a new high point," Alu snickered. Minato looked up. The Kunai was higher than before. Minato still sighed though. This was the fifteenth time that Alu had to use her water-style jutsu to cushion his fall. He'd made some progress though. Minato felt his legs give out though and he sat again.

"Damnit," Minato bit his lip. He hated feeling this powerless. Alu scratched her head.

"Look, you're making progress…come here Minato," Alu beckoned for him to come over. Minato shot her an inquistive look but got to his feet anyhow. His whole body felt tired but he knew Alu had something in mind.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"Here, I have an idea for your focus," Alu said with a grin and she pointed to the creek. The water gurgled by and Minato looked to where Alu was pointing. Past her finger were just some small fish that wriggled on by, mozying. He looked back at her.

"What's the idea? Stare at fish? " he asked.

"Nope. Catch them," Alu grinned.

"Alu," Minato growled, not sure if she was being helpful or just pranking him. Alu shook her head though.

"I'm serious Minato. Your reflexes are what you need to focus on. You are so focused on just one thing…this will help you multiply and expand your focus –even though technically I'm just asking you to focus on one point…the fish." Alu explained this to Minato and then sat cross-legged on her rock. "Go on in, take off your shoes, the water is nice and it's hot out today."

Minato shot her a suspicious look. "How do I know this isn't just to….humiliate me or…or get a kick out of my evident incompetence?"

"You're an overthinker and too hard on yourself, now shoo, into the water," Alu said with a wave of her hand. Minato sighed. He stood in the water feeling evidently stupid but if Alu meant what she'd said, then this supposed training excersize would help his focus.

It was three hours later, and lots of splashing and no fish catching….long story short, Minato was a bit wet and weary and grumpy. Alu giggled, though. "You did good, now come and dry off," and she tossed him a towel from her bag. Minato wiped himself dry –luckily he had worn shorts so he wasn't so wet…although he had lost his balance a few times and fell into the creek. The sun was hot though and after eating a brief lunch, Minato found his clothes mostly dry.

"Try tree climbing again," Alu said with a grin. Minato nodded.

To his surprise, his focus had improved. His energy was in fact more focused and he found himself able to sort of get half way up the tree before choosing by his own will to walk back down it. He still couldn't control it very far but it was definently progress. Minato wondered how a girl much younger than him seemed to be so…smart but then again, he knew prodigies existed. Perhaps she was one of those?

"Hey, don't over exert yourself…it's been three hours…I'd say we're good to go for now…want to go into town and find Usagi?" Alu piped up. Minato nodded.

In the town, Alu and Minato looked at a few stalls. Minato hadn't brought up any questions about his past because he felt like Alu had told him all she could and besides, Minato's mind was more focused on figuring out what the heck to do about his slow progress. He thought he would've picked up. Bounced back to however strong he was prior to the amnesia. Nope. The fox was also ignoring him. They heard laughter from a particular place and Minato entered first, and came across Usagi, sitting on a couch, laughing, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of two women, one of them was a short haired brunette in a nice red dress and the other was a dark haired woman in a black dress. They were giggling at something Usagi must've said. Minato's eyes wandered to the sake bottle that was on the table in front of them. Minato shot a look to Alu who sighed.

"Uuuusaaaaagiiiii!" Minato hadn't seen Alu get mad before. She looked downright scary. Usagi nearly fell backwards on the couch as he noticed them. "Research coming along well then?" Alu growled with a sparkly killer smile.

"I-I already did it!" Usagi yelped. The women quickly scattered as Alu shot them each a glare. Usagi's cheeks were a little pink.

Alu glared at him and Usagi held up his hands quickly, " T-Tenzaku! That's where they're going!" he quickly stuttered. "I- I caught them as they were leaving this morning…they're headed for Tenzaku!"

Minato wondered what Usagi meant. "Who's leaving for Tenzaku?" Minato asked.

"We're going to go to Tenzaku….because that's where Lady Tsunade can be found," Alu informed Minato. She continued to speak, " Lady Tsunade is a legendary Sannin as well and she's a great medical ninja…I wanted to see if I couldn't find her and so…we're looking for her," Alu grinned. Minato blinked.

"Can she help me with my amnesia?" Minato asked hopefully.

Alu shrugged. "Worth a shot," she replied. She turned away and began to walk towards the Inn. "Tell the dumb horny rabbit to stop spreading his needy pheremones and to get going. We're leaving now," and she Vsshed! Minato looked back to Usagi who looked like he'd seen death.

"….Well…" Usagi sighed.

"…I think you've had enough to drink," Minato took the sake bottle from the table and Usagi shot him a disgruntled look.

"I paidfor it, may as well finish it," and he held out his hand. "Unless of course, you want to try?"

Minato made a face. "No thanks," he politely declined. "Come on," and he tugged Usagi up by the arm. Usagi leaned on Minato and Minato realized he may have drunk more than he'd realized. Usagi sagged. Minato grunted.

"Mhm…Alu's all mad…" Usagi mumbled. Minato groaned. He didn't know how to deal with this drunk. "Eh…you smell nice…like flowers…" Usagi grinned stupidly. Minato was certain he'd punch him. He never got the chance though because suddenly Minato found Usagi separated from his side and flying into a wall. Minato fell backwards on his butt. Blinking profusely he looked at the source of the force.


	36. Adventure 36: Deploy to Tanzaku!

Adventure 36: Deploy To Tanzaku!

"Orrraaahhhhhh!" A woman growled loudly, clenching her hands into fists by her side. She stalked over to Usagi and gripped him by his shirt. Minato's eyes widened. Her hair was red, and her eyes were that same blue. She wore green shorts, open-toed ninja boots, her hair was tied back into a ponytail on her head, and her top was a light green vest and she wore a netted shirt and leggings that reached only a little bit past her knee-caps.

"K-Kushina?" Minato gasped. The woman turned to him, dropping Usagi who fainted like a sack of terrified potatoes. Minato found himself instinctively backing into a wall while people watched this crazy set of events unfold. Minato noticed the door nearly off it's hinges…this woman was scary. She loomed in Minato's face and tugged him to her face so close, they were touching noses, and Minato's wide-eyed expression was reflected in her blue orbs. She bent over him, gripping him by his shirt, one hand on her hip and growled.

"You know my name….how do you know my name!?" she glared heatedly and haughtily at Minato.

"L-let's just calm down here," Minato sweated, trying to hold his hands up in surrender, "I- I know your name…do-don't you know…who you are?"

The woman glared at Minato. "I know plenty!" Minato could tell she was being defensive. It also clicked that she actually didn't know anything either. Minato's heart sank. She must have amnesia as well. "You know this sorry escuse for a human being?" she jabbed her finger at Usagi.

Minato grinned sheepishly. "Maybe….a little…" he mumbled, trying not to allow himself time to be too terrified.

"….He tried to hit on me, the bastard," she growled, "He walked up and asked for directions…when I gave them to him, he asked if I'd like to have a drink with him!"

Minato sweated harder. Ok, so that did sound like Usagi was hitting on her… Usagi though spluttered, "You looked like the girl from Minato's dreams! I was just trying to get to know you!" he rambled drunk. The woman's eyes widened and then narrowed. She glared at Minato hard.

"…You…do I remind you of girls you fantasize about…all you men are weird perverts!" She growled, and Minato shrank like a turtle into his shirt. "…Say something, girly man!" she said, and Minato cleared his throat.

"I…I….uh…" Minato suddenly realized he had no idea what to say. He also realized why Alu had waited until after he was better aquainted with her ,before telling more about his own past. Minato realized if he spilled all he knew now too soon….she'd probably do more than just strangle him by his shirt.

"Forget it," The woman released Minato and stalked over to Usagi. "You have some real nerve coming onto-" she raised her hand to punch Usagi, "…it took me forever to find you!-"

Minato grabbed Kushina's raised arm. Usagi sobered up instantly because Kushina just has that effect on drunk people and he quickly raised his hands in a surrender, " I only wanted to socialize and see if you'd like to meet Alu and Minato! That's all!" Usagi gulped. The other people were talking to each other and someone in a tuxedo walked over.

"Escuse me, but you're causing a disturbance," the person began but backed away when they saw Kushina's glare. Minato realized he hadn't let go of Kushina's arm but she yanked her arm free anyway.

"Whatever…I've got better things to do," Kushina said with a huff. She turned and exited the building. Minato dashed after her.

"P-please wait!" he called out to her. She glared at him.

"I have no money right now," she growled, "I need to find some work, so escuse me-"

"I work for someone who makes more 0's than …than your fingers!" Minato quickly and desperately blurted. Kushina paused, and slowly turned to look back at Minato. Minato gulped but it appeared money was the key to keeping Kushina around. "Y-yeah..he's…he's a strong ninja…but he needs assistance…I'm…I'm meeting him in…in Tan..Tanzaku…" Minato had recalled Naruto telling him this before the kid had left that morning….Minato tried not to stutter too much. This woman definently had unique chakra, that was for sure. It wasn't negative feeling but it was…it was definently more…mystical?

"Hmm…alright Blondy," Kushina put her hands on her hips. "What you say interests me…I don't trust men…but I'll make an exeption for you…"

"Um…ah…good?" Minato blinked. Kushina gave him a dark grin. "After all, you're too much like a girl to be a real man... and if you do try anything funny I'll rip your limbs off and leave you still alive but wishing you weren't," and with a swish of her hips, Kushina was once again in front of Minato. She circled around him and Minato found that this Kushina was _very, very, __very_ different from the one that he had met in his mind. He wondered how the Fourth and her had been lovers. This Kushina seemed to detest all men. He wondered why.

"Now, get your drunk friend, and let's get going, I haven't got all day!" Kushina said bossily. Minato sighed. Things had just gone from peaceful to a whole lot of hectic. Suddenly, Minato heard a rumbly growly noise. He blinked. He heard it again. He looked to Kushina and it clicked. She was hungry. Kushina though kept her hands on her hips and her defiant look on her face. "Wh-what are you looking at?" She discreetly hugged her stomach as she crossed her arms across her stomach instead of her upper chest.

"You…you sound hungry," Minato said gently.

"Wh…worry about yourself, Blondy," Kushina harumphed. Her stomach growled again. Minato sighed. He quickly walked over to a stand. She began to ramble, closing her eyes to do so, "…I don't need you to worry about me, dattebyo… You don't even know me. IN fact, because you don't know me, how do you know my name? Does that mean I know you? Also, why are you so girly anyways? and my not hungry, dattebyo! I-"

"Here," Minato gently made Kushina open her eyes with his tone. She blinked in surprise. He held out a shish-ka-bob to her. "Go on. Take it. You sounded hungry, " and he smiled shyly at her. Kushina blushed a little but quickly hid behind her defensive wall and swiped the shish-ka-bob, walking ahead of Minato.

Alu was surprised to say the least when Minato returned with a passed out Usagi on his back and Kushina.

"Another girl in the group? Hmm," Kushina seemed to relax if but a little. Alu grinned.

"Nice to meet you! I'm sorry about the boys, they're a bit…a handful," Alu giggled. Kushina waved her hand though, having relaxed a whole lot.

"It's fine. I know how to keep 'em in line," Kushina said proudly. "Now…about your client…"

"He's in Tanzaku," Minato said quickly, shooting Alu a "go with me on this" look. Alu nodded.

"Yep, and we're going to um…see him," Alu agreed. Kushina folded her arms and nodded.

"I'll go with you guys then," she agreed. Alu grinned.

"Alright," Alu said with an excited grin as all of them were counted for. Usagi had finally woken up but stuck close to Alu like superglue. "…let's embark…to Tanzaku!"

Meanwhile, in the hideway in a forest that no one knows because not even Syrie can figure out where the hell Orochimaru's lair is…

"Have you located her?" Orochimaru wheezed, the smell of freshly spilled blood, painting his walls like some grotesque expression of art.

"Yes," Kabuto replied serious, "It appears she is hanging around a town called, Tanzaku…"

"Tan…zaku…eh?" Orochimaru panted hard. His arms were wrapped in bandages, made useless all thanks to that good for nothing old Sensei of his. "I see…" Orochimaru sneered.

Kabuto picked his next words carefully, knowing that his master would dispose of him just as easily as any other pawn if his words were not tactful, because although Kabuto was devoted to his master, he didn't know what his master thought of him other than…one of his most useful tools…."However…" Kabuto said quietly, "…I don't believe that it will be that simple to…" but he let his phrase die off. Orochimaru understood what Kabuto's concern was. Why would Tsunade agree to heal his master's arms? It was evident Orochimaru would just destroy the Leaf once more –or attempt to.

"Ugh…" Orochimaru groaned, "…Hmph," he took a deep breath, and then grinned nastily, "The best medicine…always tastes bitter…you know…"

"…What about the girl?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru let out a dark chuckle.

"…Ah yes…that blonde brat's…companion…how…is her….progress?" he sneered.

Kabuto kept his serious face on as he relayed the information. "It's been almost three days…" he said, "She has…she's getting weaker…I gave her your cursemark through a shot instead of your way of ….doing things… and it would appear her body is trying to fight it off…"

"Give me cliff-notes, Kabuto," Orochimaru panted with an impatient glare, "…I have…to get ready…for ….my meeting…with a …dear old….team-mate…don't…have time for the girl's life story…"

"In short," Kabuto hastened, "…she has a forty percent chance of living as of now."

Orochimaru smiled darkly. "Oh…well…even if she does die…I'll get that…that little ….cockroach…another way…"

"Ah…I've gotten some intelligence…on…on Minato Namikaze," Kabuto said but his master suddenly hissed, and Kabuto back tracked. "I mean..on…on the…ninja who fought against us," Kabuto had to be careful. Hearing the name Minato Namikaze pissed off his master to no end.

"Spill," Orochimaru wheezed.

"…He's currently traveling with…Alu and…an Usagi Takigami…" Kabuto pulled out three cards. A hologram of Alu popped up but her stats and everything were a mystery. Even her last name and date of birth. He pulled up Usagi's card next to show Orochimaru. His stats read as followed:

Usagi Takigami; DOB: May 16th Blood Type: O Chakra Nature: Wind/Lightning

Ranking: Chuunin Missions completed: A : 23 S: 12 B: 56 C: 145 D: 256

"…the interesting thing about this…ninja…" Kabuto continued because he could tell his master was getting impatient, "…is that …he should be Jonin level already…and on top of that…I can't tell what village he is from because he doesn't wear a traditional hai-tate. "

"Smart fool. Unless you want to be tracked, it's better to not give it all away…you may as well stick a red target to your forehead and tell the enemy to take their best shot, " Orochimaru growled. "…Kabuto, I must get ready…what is this that you show me?"

"…As I said…he's a mystery….also…I can't seem to get any stats on the current….the current other ninja," Kabuto said, careful not to mention Minato's name. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you bring these three up…Kabuto?"

"…They are also …headed for Tanzaku," Kabuto said bluntly. Orochimaru's face contorted. It was full of rage. Then, it just went calm. Then, Orochimaru began to laugh. Quietly, then louder and louder.

"…Oh…fate…this must be…." Orochimaru cackled. "I…" he wheezed again, "…I will kill them all…but first…first Kabuto..we must get to…Lady Tsunade…and I refuse to let anyone interfere…especially….the little cockroach…I won't kill him though…oh….oh no…" Orochimaru's face twisted into a cruel maniacal smile that stretched across his snake-like face. His long black hair fell in his eyes and around his shoulders. He panted hard but excitedly, "…yes….I will….I will plan a …magnificient…demise…for him…."

_**END OF THIS CHAPPY. MITOSIS HAPPENED AGAIN. Kabuto doesn't know about Kushina –yet. **_


	37. Adventure 37: A Lingering Sense of Dread

Adventure 37: A Lingering Sense of Dread!

Minato continued to explore Tanzaku with Kushina. After they had arrived the next day, Alu had told them the plan. "Ok, Mina-chan," she said and Kushina let out a small pfft.

"Mina-chan? You really are a girly guy," and Kushina snickered. Minato felt an embarrassed frazzled blush rise its way into his cheeks but kept his mouth politely shut as always. He was trying to stay alive. That's all he could hope for in the prescense of this crazy red-haired woman. He could still hardly believe he'd talked to her in his mind. He hadn't had a chance to ask Alu what to do about her but he had an idea that Alu was still cooking up a plan herself.

"Well…Mina-chan and Kushina, you two scout for your client," Alu winked atMinato. Minato nodded. Kushina looked up at the sky and Usagi stayed near Alu.

"Eh, tracking job? No problem," Kushina stretched good naturedly, " I'll lead," and she turned to walk away. Minato blinked. Shooting a glance to Alu who "shood" him to follow, Minato took off after Kushina was actually walking faster than he was. Catching up to her, they walked amidst the people who were simply bustling in the streets of Tanzaku.

"Wh-why are you leading?" he couldn't help but indignantly blurt, "I- I know what he looks like-"

"I have more experience," the woman said smugly.

"I have experience too!" Minato said huffily.

"Experience my ass," she put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at him. "I was passing through a forest a couple days ago, on my way to that town, and I happened to see you lying on the ground after falling on your back hard. If you can't climb trees then I'd say I'm more experienced, what level are you anyway? Rookie?" she smirked. Minato flushed a bit annoyed. His temper though was still …mostly cool. He had no clear argument for that. Instead, he sighed.

"I'm…I'm higher than Rookie!"

"Genin then."

Minato sighed resignedly.

"Won that one," Kushina said with a gleeful chuckle. Minato huffed. Man, traveling with this lady wasn't going to be as fun as he'd first thought….Yet, Minato was rather curious about this boisterous woman with a loud potty mouth and high energy. He wondered if all Uzamakis were like this….and then he wondered if her last name was even Uzamaki.

"Hey…Kushina…" Minato asked tentatively. Kushina looked at him.

'Don't call me that, call me Red," she commanded, "Only close friends and family can dare to speak my name," and she pointed to herself with a grin. "Get to that point then call me Kushina."

"…Alright..Red…" Minato thought the name suited her in more ways than one.

"What is it, Blondy?" Kushina replied airily, as she looked around, and Minato knew she was scouting for the white-haired man he'd described to her when describing him to Usagi.

"…Is…is your last name…Uzamaki?" Minato asked timidly. Kushina halted in her tracks. She turned to Minato, a mixture of suspicion and surprise in her features.

"….What's it to you?" she replied coolly, hands on her hips again.

"Ah—well…" Minato cleared the imaginary lump in his throat, "…Th-there is this kid…Naruto Uzamaki-"

"You serious! Another one!" Kushina's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "How old is he? Where is he?"

"U-um..thirteen and um…he's with our client and…and I was just asking because he also puts "dattebyo" on the ends of his sentences when er….emotionally engaged," Minato went with the safest terminology.

"…I see, why didn't you say this earlier!" Kushina held Minato's hands in her own, and Minato couldn't help but notice how they were actually a bit rough skinned since she was a ninja although being technically suspended for 12 years, Minato would've thought that her skin would've been softer. His own skin wasn't too soft but it was definently not coarse at all. He was a bit rough skinned too but they were both still technically within soft-skin range. She looked so excited like a little kid that Minato was temporarily taken aback. He also knew they were holding hands. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the fact that this grip was gentle instead of angry, Minato quickly slipped his hands from hers.

"I-I didn't think of it till now…" he said, looking at the ground. "Usagi…Usagi said that his village had a good relationship with your clan…before…well…they were…"

"My clan…." Kushina's voice trailed off. "I thought I was the last survivor…" she admitted and Minato noticed the look of loneliness that briefly flickered in her face. She brightened up though, continuing to speak, "I'm not sure where I went after the Land of Whirlpools…I only have memories of me when I'm small….before I moved apparently…to where I don't know….but…." Kushina seemed to rub her stomach. "I…Why am I telling you this? You don't probably even care," and she crossed her arms, harumphing again.

Minato chuckled meekly, "No…no…I do…I'm…I'm curious about the Uzamaki clan…If I can recall…aren't you all really good with seals?" Minato inquired. Despite his apparent memory loss, that snippet of information seemed accessible. Minato wondered why things past the age of six seemed impossible to remember. Even then, those memories were fuzzy shapes. Then again, Usagi had informed Minato more about the clan when he'd asked so perhaps that was why he knew.

Kushina nodded. "You bet!" she grinned at Minato confidence brimming in her entire entity and for a split second, the sun hit her hair just right and Minato found his heart rate pick up a little. Her eyes were shut tight as she was smiling, Minato resisted this strange foreign urge to kiss her. He couldn't. She was lovers with the Fourth! This- he couldn't! Minato quickly looked away, furrowing his brow. He only just met her. He couldn't like her. He just couldn't. He had other things to focus on! To get stronger for one!

"Right…well…it seems….you may have amnesia…" Minato continued. Kushina blinked at him.

"No I don't, I know perfectly well who I am!" she huffed. Minato highly doubted that.

"So you know who your boyfriend is?" Minato asked sneakily. Kushina's face turned redder than a tomato and she swatted Minato upside the head. Minato landed on his face in the dirt. Kushina towered over him, evidently embarrassed and pissed.

"I- I would know if I had a boyfriend, Dattebyo! I- I know who _isn't_ my boyfriend, and that's you! You girly man!" she pointed at him, waving her arm agitatedly and she stomped off, and Minato rubbed his head wincing slightly, as he sat up. Man, she could swat hard. It was like being hit with a newspaper. Printed on brick.

"…Kushina…" Minato began but she shot him a death glare and he quickly backtracked, "R-Red I meant…to say…" The word Tachibane stuck in his mind but he chose not to say it out loud. He didn't feel like dying today.

Minato sighed, looking up at the sky. It was a clear sunny day. Minato sensed something off though. He didn't know what it was. This odd lingering sense of dread. Minato couldn't sense Naruto or Jiraiya. He wondered why.

**Better go and catch up to her…** Minato got to his feet with a sigh. It had actually been kinda funny and daring, getting her to blush like a tomato. Minato smiled to himself. She could be funny when she wanted to be. She was a funny person. Minato wondered if Alu would explain to her what she'd explained to him. What Minato did know, was that Kushina was a ninja of the Leaf. He wondered how Alu would go about telling Kushina this …because it seemed Kushina was wandering right now. Was it mere chance they'd met in the other village? Minato wondered if Alu perhaps played a role in this. His curiosity about Alu only grew. Minato caught up to Kushina who was looking at some masks.

"Hey, do you want one?" Minato asked, noticing Kushina's apparent interest in the masks. Kushina looked at him, and turned away, her nose in the air. Her arms crossed again.

"What's it to ya?" she said grumpily. Minato gave her his signature meek grin and turned to the sales guy. The sales guy looked scared. "Don't interfere!" she said annoyed, "I find if I stare long enough, people will just give me things."

Minato looked at Kushina's face and got a shit-ton of K.I. [Killing Intent] Minato let out a small mushroom clouded weak timid chuckle." I- I'm pretty sure…that's not the right way to get what you want…." He turned back to the sale guy. "Please, escuse my companion," Minato said wth a meek grin, "…She's really curious about your masks. How much does it cost to buy one?" Minato already the one from that time stashed with his things. Kushina opened her mouth to protest. Minato gazed back at her. Kushina looked embarrassed and apparently not used to be treated like this. She clenched her fists at her sides.

"I-I never asked you to do that for me!" and she stomped away. The sales guy gulped. Minato sighed. He pointed to a black mask with one red triangular stripe on each side of the cheeks and a cat-like neutral expression on it.

"I'll take this one please," he said, recalling how Kushina had seemed to have the most interest in that particular mask. He quickly caught up to her with the mask. He quickly placed the mask in her hands. She looked to it, stopping in her tracks.

"…You…" she held the mask in front of her. "…You're weird." She said to Minato with a pouty expression. Minato could tell she was analyzing the situation. "What do I have to give you in return?" she asked, sounding annoyed and edgy. Minato wondered why she was so uptight. Perhaps it was her nature to not be so trusting. Minato could undersand that. He wondered if he'd come off as a bit edgy when he'd talked to Alu … he trusted them all now but he could tell Kushina was much, much more reserved, even more so than he was. Minato wondered if she even knew she was the previous host of the Nine-tails. The fox hadn't butted into any of their conversation time. Minato wondered if his link was closed off when he wasn't solely focused on chakra. He was drawn back to the immediate reality that Kushina had yanked him by his black shirt –his jacket was tied around his waist—and was staring at him eye level because she was technically shorter than him, around 5'5ish. About Miku's height. "I said," she glared him in the eyes and Minato went a little cross-eyed, "What. Do. I. Owe?"

"Ah- it's…it's an olive br-branch!" Minato stuttered, his hands instantly going up in surrender in front of his face, "You looked like you wanted one! I was only doing it because…because I wanted you to know I care!"

Minato squeezed his eyes shut. He expected her to punch him. Or kiss him. But mostly punch him. Why the hell was he thinking about kissing her!? Arrrgh. Minato tried to tune out "Nature's calling" because he had other things he needed to do. He was surprised to feel a light knuckle punch brush against his right cheek before he was released. "…You're a weird girly man…" she snorted and turned away. Falling backwards onto his butt, he sat up, and already saw that red hair dissapearing into the crowd. Minato quickly scrambled to his feet to follow. He didn't notice the embarrassed blush on Kushina's face.

"Ah- w-wait up!" he called back to her.

"We have to find your client," Kushina said, pocketing the mask into her big satchel bag. Minato nodded. But where could the Pervy Sage and Naruto be? Minato felt random cold shivers and rubbed his arms. The sun was warm and the sky was sunny. Looking in the direction of Tanzaku Castle….Minato couldn't help but feel that lingering sense of dread again. The lady bug's snake eyes loomed in his mind. What could this mean? Was it a sign? Did he even believe in signs? Minato frowned. Kushina had already moved on, walking further away from the castle.


	38. Adventure 38: A Fool's Path!

Adventure 38: A Fool's Path!

Minato sighed. It'd been about a day or two and still no sign of the Perverted Hermit. Minato was seriously considering seeing if there was perhaps a marsh or swamp or something. Kushina had been getting restless as well. She crossed her arms and glared at Minato, sitting in the grass at the training grounds that Minato was currently at with Alu and Usagi. They were going over Kunai throwing to help Minato improve his aim.

"Orrraah," Kushina growled, "When are we going to find this client of yours?!"

Alu looked at her and walked over, leaving Usagi to stand by Minato as Minato turned his head away from the makeshift dart on the tree trunk to gaze after Alu.

"Well, he's no doubt eating lunch right now, just like we should be doing," Usagi remarked, patting his stomach. Kushina shot Usagi a look. She was still suspicious of all men it seemed. Her stomach did growl though.

"We can't stop until Minato's hit at least one ring on that dart-board," Alu said, crossing her arms. Kushina growled again in annoyance. Minato sighed. He'd been at it for about two hours. His speed had increased but his aim was still a bit off. It irked Minato because he once again, tried to figure out how he could be such a shitty throw.

He looked at the red dot on the center of the board. His goal each and every time had been to hit that dot. "Eh, but at this rate, we'll be old with beards before he hits anything other than air," Kushina complained.

"With practice and patience, anything is possible," Alu said with a grin. She hopped onto a rock and took out one of her own kunai. "Watch, Minato," and Alu flung her kunai so it landed with a Thunk on the outer ring of the dart-baord. Minato sighed. She was further than even he was from the board but she'd managed to hit it. Kushina took out her own kunai.

"Move aside Twinkie Toes, I'll show you how it's done," and Kushina cracked her knuckles, as she took aim at the tree. Minato watched as three kunai lodged themselves, in a nearly perfect vertical line, down the dart board. "There!"

Minato sighed. Apparently she'd never lost whatever prior abilities she had… Minato took another stance. He was determined to at least get it in the center dot at least once.

"Minato, don't try to bite off more than you can chew." Alu called to him helpfully. Minato grit his teeth. He had to get the red dot! He took a step forward and flung his kunai with gusto. He heard a loud Thunk and looked to it. His kunai had hit the third from last ring. Alu whistled and Usagi did too. Kushina shrugged.

"Eh, not bad for a twinkie toes," she said indifferently. All of their stomachs suddenly seemed to growl in a chorus. Alu laughed

"Alright, we'll eat!" And Alu beckoned for them to follow. Minato fell back though. "Minato?" Alu turned to him in surprise.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I want to practice just a little more…but then, I promise I'll join you!" Minato grinned at them all. He didn't know what it was but his determination had payed off. Minato felt a bit more confident all of a sudden. He wanted to work with it while it lasted. Alu shrugged and Kushina turned to Alu.

"Aw, let's leave him to his training, I'm hungry!" Kushina pouted. Alu nodded.

"Alright Mina-chan, don't get attacked by any rabid squirrels," and with a laugh, Alu left with the other two. Minato turned back to the tree trunk. He was hungry, but he'd eat in a bit. Taking a deep breath, he flung the next kunai into the tree, this time a bit farther out but at least it was hitting the trunk. THUNK!

The birds flew up from the trees cawing.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya had just found Tsunade. Jiraiya knew that Tsunade had had a lot to drink. This worried him but for all her drinking, she still looked at him fiercely with all the prowess of a panther. It was a bit intimidating but almost appealing to Jiraiya. Yet, he knew she had no interest in him and never would. "So…" Tsunade finally began again, observing the table and not necessarily looking at anyone else's face, "What's up with you? …Whaddya want from me?"

Naruto watched her with keen interest as he ate his fill on small grilled fish. **They say she's one of the most capable healers…I wonder if that's true…** he wondered to himself. Jiraiya continued to observe Tsunade.

She looked calm but Jiraiya knew better. She'd spoken with Orochimaru and no doubt had gone drinking after to drown in her self-pity. Jiraiya had an idea that Orochimaru no doubt proposed an deal to her…Jiraiya hoped his dramatically delivered next lines would shake her of any shaky feelings of loyalty to Konoha. He knew that he had to get her back to the village. He had a bit less than a month and he knew that Minato was nowhere near ready to become Hokage again. "I'll just lay it to you straight…" Jiraiya stared at her, dead serious, "…The village requests that you accept the title of Fifth Hokage."

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he began to gag on his fish. Shizune, Tsunade's dark haired, mid-thirties protégé, looked to her and to Jiraiya in surprise.

"…Did you hear about the Third Lord?" Jiraiya asked calmly but still serious.

"Orochimaru did him in…Right? I heard straght from the snake's mouth, as it were…" Tsunade replied, but she sounded almost…indifferent.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto glared at the table. "…is that the story he's going around tellin' you?" he glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade gave him a look over. "…Unless you have a more sweet version with a cherry on top," she said keenly, "I've never been one for bitter desserts…" Naruto grit his teeth. What was the deal with this lady?

"L-Lady Tsunade, " Shizune fumbled.

"As a matter of fac-" Naruto declared loudly but Jiraiya bopped Naruto on the head none to gently.

"- Hey, kids are to be seen but not heard," Jiraiya said calmly. Naruto shot him a glare, about to retort but saw Jiraiya's dead serious expression. Naruto gulped and instantly shut up. The perverted hermit could be scary when he wanted to be. Naruto just glared at his food. He knew that Minato had said that it was the jutsu the Third cast that killed him…not Orochimaru but apparently Jiriaya didn't want Naruto to mention Minato. Naruto didn't understand why but he could tell that even he should keep his mouth shut at the moment. At least for the moment.

"Who is Orochimaru though!" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"He's a member of our Prodigal Three," Jiraiya informed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to the Hermit in disbelief.

"What?! But…I thought the three great shinobi were all from Konoha! So Why!?" Naruto couldn't understand it. Obviously Konoha ninja were sworn to protect their village right? Even more so, the Legendary Three…weren't they all good? That's what Naruto had originally thought. This was a huge whammy of information.

"Jiraiya…who is this brat?" Tsunade glared a little at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gazed back at her. "…" He decided telling her who he was wouldn't hurt. After all, she was only one of the very few…who knew of Naruto's origins of birth. Of course, Jiraiya had been the one who told her. She knew to keep it hush hush …but Jiraiya eyed the woman in front of him. Age had indeed changed her. She was more defensive, more acrid in her speech. She was merciless in her tone and she had such eyes of pain, sadness and sorrow. Jiraiya feared that the will of fire had long gone out within this shinobi. He took a deep breath. "…Uzamaki Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes widened a little in recognition. She knew that Naruto had the nine-tails…she could sense it in him. She wondered what had happened in the past nearly twenty years that she'd left the village…but she shook those thoughts off. She was a travelling ninja, a rurouni. She had given up her village, her dreams…her medicinal practice long ago. No, now she was just a horrible gambler who lived each day like it was her last. There were days when she often wished, they were.

"…And why her for Fifth Hokage!" she came back to the present in time to hear Naruto exclaiming.

"Just hush up, Naruto!" Jiraiya cut him off sharply. "So? Well? Do you accept?" he gazed back at Tsunade, his expression hinting that this was the most important decision of Tsunade's life. Tsunade looked away. She looked at the table. She knew the others were awaiting her decision.

Orochimaru's words loomed in her mind. _**"I can re-animate your beloved little brother and lover both…This time I annihilate Konoha once and for all…."**_

Tsunade's inner emotions all tumbled together. No amount of drinking and gambling could take the place of the pain she hole in her heart that should be filled with love was full of emptiness. Her desire to protect human life died the day that her lover, Dan had died. The memory of them both was painful. Tsunade wanted to believe that they could come back. That they could all live happily together. But Tsunade was not that optimistic. She thought hard. The other waited and the tension in the air was stifling.

"Well…Tsunade?" Jiraiya pressed.

Naruto scratched his head letting out a groan, "Whargh!" While Shizune gazed at Tsunade sadly.

Tsunade thought to their dreams. They had both wanted to be Hokage, Dan and her brother. She could see them both, their smiles, their laughs. Their dreams. They loved the village so much. They were excited to go into battle. Dan was more mature and cunning while her brother had been easily excitable. They had both died shortly after receiving her grand-father's necklace. Tsunade …a part of her blamed her grand-father for their deaths. This necklace given to her…it caused pain in her life. It took the lives of the ones she loved because of a stupid title. Silent rage built up within Tsunade. The very title Hokage –which she had never wanted—had takent the lives of her most important people, and now it was coming back to haunt her. TO label her was the same to mark her as Killer. Tsunade had no interest in the title. Only contempt. TO be Hokage was a Fool's dream.

"Sorry..."she said tonelessly, but her tone was laced with anger," No thanks!"

Everyones' eyes widened in shock. They hadn't seen this coming. None of them had. Except Tsunade.

"That line….it brings back memories," Jiraiya finally said, as lightly as he could, although internally he was conflicted. He was angry but he was also worried about Tsunade's mental stability. "I remember you used it once before when I asked you to go out with me…"

Naruto though went straight to blurting it out, "So what was all that in the beginning about research, eh?!" Naruto was confused and upset. Not only had he just found out that they were looking for the next hokage –that wouldn't be him – but it was a mouthy old hag to boot. "What the heck is going on?!" Naruto growled and stood up suddenly. "You know what…I don't care! We're going to drag her back with us to the village and have her fix Sasuke and Master Kakashi, Right!? Where did this Hokage thing come from?!...And worse! She turned it down!"

Jiraiya listened to Naruto's outburst. Naruto was too young to understand the importance of this choice. Jiraiya knew he'd have to explain it to Naruto –hopefully that way not only he would be the one listening. "Calm yourself. Tsunade's the only possible candidate for the Fifth Hokage…" Jiraiya continued to speak as Naruto piped down. Tsunade continued to listen silently. "…Not only did she contribute greatly towards Konoha's victory during the turbulent era of the Great War…But there are still none who can shoulder to shoulder with her in regards to battle or medical ninjutsu….Furthermore," Jiraiya continued, eyeing Tsunade now and no longer focused on Naruto, "…Tsunade is the Grand-daugher of the First Hokage..so she is a Konoha shinobi of a most worthy bloodline…"

Naruto's head snapped up. Tsunade was a ninja related to the First Lord Hokage? Naruto realized that with that…Tsunade would definently be the choice the village would go for. Naruto's heart sank. He thought hard work and determination were enough. If he thought about it though…the people chosen up until now were people who were notable…because of who they were associated with. Naruto didn't want to be picked just because he was training under Jiraiya. He heard Jiraiya continue to speak.

"If she would just become the Hokage…then we can go home…and then like you said, we can have her take look at Sasuke and Kakashi," Jiraiya said, a tone of optimism in his voice as he glanced to Naruto. He noticed Naruto still giving him a dissaproving pout and chuckled. " This is the decision o f Konoha's highest ranking will…the Counselors…So the opinion of one junior ninja don't really count…"

Tsunade snickered to herself but resting her chin in her hand she was a bit amused at the kid's apparent clowniness. "Heh…Jiraiya…unlike your last disciple…this kid's got worse mouth…brains…and even mug."

"What!?" Naruto said indignantly, the term, Big Boobed Bitch chanting in his mind.

"Aw, come on," Jiraiya grinned sheepishly, leaning on the table ,resting his arms on the

table, and trying to keep the mood light, "Everybody pales in comparison to the Fourth Lord…"

Naruto blinked, his interest piqued. Jiraiya was talking about one of the most interesting people Naruto wanted to beat.

"…As a shinobi, his capacity was unparalleled, A true one of a kind…He was overflowing for talent for jutsu and intelligence…He was socially popular…and well… he was quite a looker, just like me," Jiraiya pointed to himself, a little smugly. Naruto squinted at him. All he saw was an old pervert.

"But even with all that going for him…he died prematurely…" Tsunade's sharp tone cut through any appearance of a pleasant exchange of words.

Everyone's eyes were on her again. Tsunade thought to the fourth lord. She remembered him as a kid. She remembered how he used to complain to Jiraiya to stay focused. He was more mature than Jiraiya, but he even had moments when he had acted like a kid. He was a strong kid. Tsunade could remember the time when she'd run into Jiraiya and him –by accident… while she was on her gambling spree all those years ago…the fourth lord would've been around 20.


	39. Adventure 39: To Gamble Life!

**A/N: This entire chapter is conjecture, fanfiction and IF YOU CANT HANDLE HETERO-KISSING then I warn ye now. :P **

**I would put this warning at the end but then it'd be too late. Whaaawhaaahwwaaahhhooh. **

** Anyhoo, I really like all my chappys. I really like this one. Like, Ho' my…shizzeus. **

**SOOO. Read. Comment. Favorite. I am a bit shaky on deets from the Last Great Ninja war but I assume it was the one Tsunade and Jiraiya and Orochimaru were a part of …so yaaa. I get the time line may be a bit screwy…*sigh. I DID try to do some research but eff it all. Basically, third war ended, Minato is 20 now, and Tsunade is in her mid thirties-ish. I would assume since Minato becomes hokage around 21…since Kushina gets preggy in February for their wonderful baby boy in October…but back to Tsunade…basically..I would assume the war ended but not until after she lost both her brother and lover. Either way, this makes it more interesting so if I'm wrong well string me up, and plop me in a bin of feathers and caramel syrup….delicious. **

Adventure 39: To Gamble Life!

_The Third Shinobi war had just ended. But Tsunade already made plans to leave as soon as it was over. She had heard how the The Yellow Flash had been hailed for his assistance on the battlefield, she had herself been hailed along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru for their contribution to the war. She was preparing to leave, not wanting to be here any more. People were rejoicing. Peace seemed to be at hand. The Third was making hints at retirement. Tsunade knew that Jiraiya's young and attractive protégé Minato Namikaze would get the spot. She only had small comfort knowing that the stupid snake Orochimaru wouldn't be getting the spot he had signed up for. Gripping her necklaceagainst her breast, Tsunade's feelings were far from peaceful. _

_ "Get the pig, Shizune, let's get going…" Tsunade said briskly, carrying nothing but a suitcase._

_ "L-Lady Tsunade…shouldn't we stay? Your old team-mate Jiraiya…I think he was looking for you…" Shizune said, grinning sheepishly, hugging the pig to her chest. The pig oinked. _

_ "Eh…he's not important," Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. _

_ "When will we return?" Shizune asked._

_ "…Who knows…maybe never…" Tsunade already began to walk in the direction of the village gates. _

_ "…Lady…" Shizune murmured sadly. They were standing above the hokage stone faces. Tsunade had turned away though from the mountain top. Shizune peered at the wide expansive view they had of the Hidden Leaf. She hurried to keep up. Suddenly she tripped and went, "AIIIYEEE!?"Losing her balance as her eyes bugged out. Tsunade swirled but a flash of golden hair was faster than she. _

_ "Are you alright?" A familiar young man's voice asked, and Shizune found herself and the pig, in Minato's arms. Shizune blushed. This was not the same boy she'd once met when they were younger. He'd filled out and was definently taller. His blue eyes gazed with concern back at her and she nodded quickly. He set her down and she let out a small shaky laugh._

_ "Th-thank you…" she said shyly. Minato gave her his signature polite smile. Tsunade though looked at Minato and only sawanother prospectable ninja…one that would no doubt die like all the others. She let out a small scoffing noise in her throat, but made eye-contact as Minato turned his attention to her. _

_ "Ah, Lady Tsunade…Jiraiya Sensei was looking for you…" he informed her._

_ "Hmm…aren't you a bit old to be calling that perverted hermit your teacher?" Tsunade remarked cheekily._

_ "Ah…well….he's …he's …he's always been like a teacher to me…" Minato said politely, and with a small smile. "I admit…he's a good-for-nothing skirt-chasing pervert about ninety percent of the- ow!"_

_ Minato's response was cut off by the arrival of a new ninja. This one had spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, red tear marks going about down to his cheeks and his outfit was a bit different. He was also hitting Minato over the head with a scroll. "Now now, is that any way to be speaking to anyone about me?" Jiraiya scoffed, a bit disgruntled. "Especially since I've gotten word that your application has been pushed through…"_

_ Minato's entire face lit up with excitement, and Tsunade looked away to hide her pain. She knew what form that was. The kid had been parroting how he'd be Hokage but not repeatedly. Tsunade was aware because Jiraiya had told her. "Really? You serious?!"_

_ "Mmhhm, but if you keep talking poorly about your sensei who worked to the bone to get you this far, then I may have to retrieve it and set you back to work….kiddo," Jiraiya teased. Minato blushed and swatted his sensei in the shoulder._

_ "D-don't call me kiddo!" he griped._

_ "You'll always be kiddo to me," Jiraiya teased. _

_ Tsunade glared up at the sky. Why were the heavens so forsaking? They took the lives of her two most precious people…but they allowed Jiraiya's protégé the chance to become Hokage. Tsunade knew it wasn't Minato's fault that he'd survived. He'd worked hard as well. It was only right that this would be the next step. Yet, Tsunade was skeptical. She was waiting for that domino to fall….that would upset this picture perfect moment. Nobody had luck on their side. Not even Minato. Tsunade looked at him, as he was excitedly trying to pry Jiraiya for more information on the reactions of the council members to his application but Jiraiya was holding out on him and this was one of the rare instances where Minato was acting like a little pouty kid. Shizune was watching with an amused meek smile on her face. Tsunade looked again towards the village. _

_ "Eh, come on! Sensei!" Minato griped. Jiraiya laughed though and ruffled Minato's hair. Jiraiya was taller but only by about a couple inches. Jiraiya was surprised at how tall his protégé had grown but was proud of him. He'd not only manned out but he had a cute girlfriend too. _

_ "Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend? After all, in the life of a ninja, you could be dead tomorrow, so get to the baby-making already!" Jiraiya teased and Minato's face turned red. _

_ "I-I-I can't! I'm too young to be a…a father!" Minato stuttered._

_ "Nonsense!" Jiraiya laughed. "You'd make a wonderful father, Minato." And Jiraiya really meant it. Minato fidgeted though._

_ "I-…I…suppose…since the war is over now…I…I can probably…ask her about it…" Minato said sheepishly. "B-But…I'm only twenty…"_

_ "Plenty of ninjas younger than you have died, Minato," Tsunade said quietly. Everyone quieted and looked to Tsunade. She gripped her grand-father's necklace again in her hands. She had a pained expression on her face. Minato instantly quieted and Jiraiya patted his student on the shoulder._

_ "…Minato, go and keep Shizune and the pig company…I'll let Tsunade go back to Shizune once I've spoken with her…" Minato instantly nodded and he and Shizune left. Jiraiya leaned against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed against his chest, watching Tsunade who'd turned her back on him. Her hair was in its usual ponytail. She was silent. _

_ A light breeze picked up the leaves around them. Jiraiya watched her quietly. "…It's been a little over a year…" he began but Tsunade looked away. _

_ "War…the years are all muddled together…We fight for so long…that we forget what we're even fighting for…" Tsunade said sharply. "…A year ago…on this day…on this day….but you already know…Dan died…today…and yet….there is no rain but in my heart," Tsunade's tears rolled down her cheeks. Jiraiya was silent. _

_ ",,,You know…" Jiraiya sighed. He stood and he walked towards Tsunade. She didn't look up. She suddenly felt warm though. Her eyes widened, the tears still flowing. Jiraiya kept her in his warm embrace. He was relaxed. He expected her to punch him. To call him a good for nothing pervert as always. Tsunade though was a bit surprised._

_ "…get off…you're annoying," Tsunade said, her voice trying to sound biting but coming out a bit shaky. Her arms hung limply by her sides._

_ "No." Jiraiya bluntly said, and to Tsunade's surprise, he hugged her tighter._

_ "…When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? A good meal...smiled…?" Jiraiya bit his lower lip, "When was the last time…that you laughed…all I see is you crying…all I see is you in pain…for all my jutsu…for all my knowledge…I don't know a damn thing…about how to make a beautiful woman such as yourself…even a little bit happy," he said softly. He brushed Tsunade's hair behind her ear. She gazed back at Jiraiya confused._

_ "You're being weird, you pervert," she grumbled, and she tried to pull away. Her heart ached too much. Hugging another man was like cheating on Dan's memory. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to do that. "…Stop…don't try to hit on me…"_

_ "I'm not, it's the truth," Jiraiya sighed but he released her from his hug. Tsunade felt a strange foreign stirring within herself. She squelched the feeling though. She refused to allow herself to feel any emotion. She was done with them all. All those useless emotions. . Hope. _

_ Love._

_ She was done with them all. "Well…I don't need you to cheer me up…" she replied coolly. She wiped her eyes. Jiraiya continued to gaze at her. Tsunade kind of expected him to be a bit more babbly as always. She wasn't used to seeing him be so quiet. So serious. This was one of those rare times._

_ "Perhaps getting away from the village will do you some good," Jiraiya agreed. Tsunade looked away._

_ "I…I don't think I'll be coming back…" She said quietly. Jiraiya looked to her startled._

_ "What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked caught off guard._

_ "You know what I mean…this …this village …it is like any other. There will be those who will conquer and those who will be conquered. There is no point, Jiraiya," she glared at Jiraiya. "Absolutely no point in trying to do good anymore. How the hell can we prevent the loss of life…if we're the cause for it in the first place! This is a cycle that will continue regardless of whether you or I exist. So…don't tell me that everything is fine! Don't try to tell me to just be positive…to move on…I can't… " she turned away, beginning to walk past Jiraiya. _

_ Suddenly, she found herself spun around and a hand gently placed on her neck, arm around her waist, and a pair of tentative gentle lips pressed to her own. Her eyes widened. The kiss wasn't deep. It was chaste. It was chaste but it was more expressive than any combination of words. Tsunade's mind blanked._

_ Jiraiya took a few steps forwards, and Tsunade found herself taking a few steps back…until her back was pressed to the trunk and Jiraiya was definently close. So close. Tsunade blushed hard. She couldn't help it. She wanted to yell. She wanted to punch him. She raised her arm, her hand tightened into a tight punch. She found his hand wrap around her tensed wrist and press it against the tree. Tsunade let out a small noise in her throat, trying to clench her teeth but she found herself kissing him back. Jiraiya, this jerk. This stupid pervert…full of himself…cocky…persistent…smoothtalking….bastard….t hese thoughts rolled around as she flared. Yet…why wasn't she pulling away? _

_ She allowed her mouth to go slack. Jiraiya was surprised, his eyes had closed for the chaste kiss, and he'd braced for the evident pain he'd be feeling. Once he'd asked for a kiss and Tsunade had not punched him 100 meters away, but she'd broken two of his ribs. When Tsunade's lips relaxed against his own, Jiraiya got a bit more daring. He knew this wasn't the best choice. He was aware of the danger. But Tsunade had never let him kiss her before…and Jiraiya couldn't …he couldn't seem to let her go. Not without letting her know at least for the moment, that he was here, he existed….he wasn't Dan…but he could at least …help her…support her….love her… his tongue slipped past parted bud lips and they both seemed to mesh against the tree in that tight embrace. They were both lonely. They were both lost. They were both grappling with their own heartache. Tsunade with the love she'd lost and Jiraiya with the love who wasn't his… and never would be. Jiraiya pulled away after what felt like ages. Tsunade looked back at him, her gaze a little bit half-lidded, her eyes alight and her expression confused. _

_ Jiraiya then smiled. He gave her a sheepish guilty grin, and his eyes were shut squeezed tight as he spoke, "Ehhehe…typically the guy asks the girl out before…before he kisses her…" Tsunade's mouth almost tugged into the ghost of a smile. It had been so long since those muscles had been used in such a function that she wasn't quite sure how to function. She glared at Jiraiya though, once again. Jiraiya pointed at his face. "Go ahead…..and uh…punch me I guess…."_

_"Hold still," she said coolly. Jiraiya gulped but braced himself. He was surprised when he felt a gentle knuckle brush against his left cheek. "You're a perverted…skirt-chasing…fool…." And Jiraiya heard the emotion in those words. He peeked an eye open. "Goodbye, Jiraiya," she said, and she turned away from Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly grabbed her by the hand._

_ "I-I was serious…you know…" Jiriaya cleared his throat, "I…I do like you…I like your style…your eyes…you….I like….I want you to go out with me…please…it doesn't have to be now….but…perhaps…" Jiraiya faltered, mentally beating himself out for sounding lame. _

_ Tsunade turned her gaxe to Jiraiya. "Sorry…no thanks…"she said quietly. Her words werent harsh like usual. They were worn. She pulled out of Jiraiya's grasp and Jiraiya let her go. He leaned against the tree Tsunade had been against moments before. _

_ "Haha…." Jiraiya held his head in hiands, "Hahaha…" he burst out laughing at no one in particular. "Sorry..no thanks…yep…that's what I thought well it's fine….not like I have the hots for you…not like that at all…" his voice got quieter and his smile slid into a sad look and he slid down the trunk, sitting at the base of the trunk. He looked up at the sky past the canopy of the trees and out overlooking Konoha. "…Damnit…."_

_ Tsunade found Shizune easily with Minato by the village gates. "Where's Sensei Jiraiya?" Minato asked surprised. Tsunade shrugged._

_ "He had to take care of something," Tsunade replied coolly. "Come on Shizune, let's go…"_

_ "Ah…wait…" Minato blurted. Tsunade paused. _

_ "Yes? What is it?" Tsunade looked back at Minato evidently a little peeved. Minato shifted from one foot to another._

_ "I- I heard from Shizune…you plan to leave the Leaf…" Minato said. Tsunade's glare flickered to Shizune but Shizune looked at the ground quietly. "I- I understand…getting away may do you some good…but…but ….Konohagakure is your home…"_

"Sacrificing his life for the sake of the village…" Tsunade murmured, but her voice shook with contempt and scoffing.

_ "Minato, you're a good kid," Tsunade said, walking past Minato, "But do me a favor, and mind your own business," and she took her suitcase back from Shizune. Minato bit his lower lip and turned back to Tsunade. _

_ "I…I am inspired by you!" he blurted. Tsunade paused. She was taken aback. She turned her head and looked at Minato. "Jiraiya…Jiraiya sensei…he told me of your dreams…to be a medical ninja…in order to lessen the loss of life…I also know…I know what you've lost…but…you're strong…I aspire…I also aspire to protect the lives of those I care about! In that way I believe we are the same!" Minato said strongly. The air was tight with tension but Minato wasn't upset. He gazed back at Tsunade. "…I don't think it's worthles…I want to be able to protect as many as I can while I'm alive –even if it means I have to exchange my life for this village's prosperity…I would gladly do so…knowing that the Will Of Fire will burn brighter and hotter with each passing generation!."_

_ Tsunade glared at Minato. "You…" Minato sensed the hostility in her glare the second she laid eyes on him. "Life is not like money…"_

"Life is not like money….to risk and throw it away so easily…is a _fool's_ errand!" Tsunade declared.

**a/N: This chappy was rather long…ended up being about 7 pages but totally worth it. I do use some direct dialouge from the manga but that's because as I said before, I am consistent in certain parts. MINATO GET YOUR SMEXY PRESCENSE BACK HERE TO WIBBLY THINGS ON UP :D **


	40. Adventure 40: To Be Strong!

Conclusion to Volume 5! Adventure 40: To Be Strong!

**A/N: So, I loved pumping out 3 chappys a day, but since I'm getting to much more complicated things now…I will be uploading only 2 Chapters tops and hopefully every day but it may end up being a few times a week. School is in it's last month and I have to keep my average grades up hahaha I've always valued education more than the GPA but sadly, the GPA is biting me in the arse. Hahaha. *chibi sweat drop. Either way, I feel like Naruto taught me a lot. I've always been a different sort of thinker and I feel a lot like Hashirama. I even pout like him ahaha. But, I believe that without Mashimoto's story, my life would be more empty. I also love reading about his own path to being a good manga artist. He's a funny guy and reminds me of Shikamaru hahaha. Anyhow, I'm excited to wrap up this Volume. I haven't had many comments on Miku's character, but I have had some and I thank those reviewers for their opinions and concern on Miku's character. I want there to be a happy ending but who knows. All I do know is… nothing is ever simple, whether it be in this world or the next. I feel like people can truly learn to appreciate the accomplishments and sacrifices of those who came before us. We sit on the dreams without realizing it of our fore-fathers…but if only we could get the ten-tailed beasts and establish peace that way, eh? Ahhaha, on with the fanfiction! No flames. Thank you all!**

Minato looked up at the sky. It was the fourth day they were here. No sign of Jiraiya or Naruto…apparently this village was rather big. They'd looked in possible Inns but it would appear they still had about the other half of the village to cover. By they, Minato was referring to himself and Kushina. Alu had dragged Usagi off to do some research or something. Minato sighed. Alu was leaving it to him to watch over Kushina. She had advised him against giving away too much. Minato had to agree with her. He looked at Kushina who was swinging a kunai on the end of one of her fingers while humming to herself in front of him. He really hoped that kunai wouldn't accidentally go flying off and then impale someone.

She had been pissed 3 days ago but somehow, Alu had managed to reason with her. Minato had no idea what those two talked about, but Kushina seemed to be ok with hanging out with him. "Come on, Twinkie toes!" she called back to him, "…Alu has assigned me to watch over your training!"

Minato's face fell. That explained everything. He followed Kushina in the crowd. "Wh-what about looking for Jiraiya…and…"

"Alu said leave that to her and Usagi," Kushina said, " Alu did tell us to keep an eye out, but that she is more concerned with your ability to get better at chakra control…"

Minato groaned. "I-I have gotten better!" he said defensively.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that!" Kushina rubbed her hands together gleefully. "You have gotten better at your aim since three days ago…but I can tell you're still shaky on what to do with your chakra…I have a hunch as to why…" They arrived back in the grove of trees. "I have noticed you have a strange seal on your neck…perhaps that is hindering your progress?"

Minato rubbed his neck. "…Ah…well…to be honest it hasn't been giving me problems…" he admitted. Kushina shook her head.

"Actually…that's the odd thing…." She frowned. "It's like…it's like it's been put on puase…the progress of it suceeding through your system…it's not fully developed…it's like taking a baby out without it's lungs…it's there but it's not quite all there…..at least the vital parts…" Kushina took out a small scroll. Minato looked to it curiously.

"I am typically a hands-on fighter myself –jutsu is cheating in my mind –except tai…speed is the most useful thing for any ninja…but that seal is definently fascinating…I want to get a copy so I can study it…" Minato was wearing his jacket because it was a slightly cooler day but he sighed, unzipping it a little. Kushina kneeled by Minato who was sitting cross-legged and she formed some hand signs.

"Seal Copy-no-jutsu…" Kushina said, pressing the first couple inches of the scroll's soft paper against Minato's seal. To his surprise, he felt some chakra rise up without his influence and when she pulled back, he looked at the seal that was copied onto the seal.

"Whoa…" Minato breathed, his interest piqued. He rubbed his neck again as Kushina sat back, cross-legged and pleased with herself.

"Yep! I can't wait to show this Uzamaki Naruto my seal techniques! From what I gathered, he doesn't know anything about our clan…so I'll have to teach 'im!" Kushina grinned excitedly. Minato was still fascinated by the sealing technique she'd just done.

"So…what will you do with this? And…what can you figure out about the behaviour of this seal? Alu's the one who did something to help it…well…stop hurting…" Minato inquired.

"I will have to study this seal in depth, it would appear it takes a simple chakra transfer technique and muddles it up into something that is much more…dangerous," Kushina informed him. "…anyhow, let's focus on honing your physical skills…" Kushina rolled the seal up and put it away. She stood up and Minato looked up to her.

"Alright…I'll go practice now," he got to his feet.

"Against me," Kushina grinned mischievously. Minato blinked.

"…No thanks," he bluntly held up his hands. Kushina glared at him. Before she could speak, she grabbed him by his shirt flipped him onto his back. With a startled grunt he found himself on his stomach, and his head in a headlock.

"You calling me weak just cuz I'm a girl? Orrraahh?!" Kushina flared. Minato sweated and managed to flip her to her surprise, despite her strength, Minato was technically bigger and wieghed more. He rolled away from her, hoping avoid any awkward wrestling poses. He rolled to his feet and stood up.

"That's not what I meant! Now…now just hold on a second ok?!" he held up his hands as Kushina was already back on her feet and looked ready to charge him.

"Hmmmmph," she crossed her arms. " …I need to take a walk," she said turning her back on Minato. Minato blinked in confusion.

"We just got here!" he spluttered.

"Well…last I checked I was in charge of you, not the other way around," Kushina said with a dark smirk. Minato gulped. This woman…

"I…I know how to fight and sparr physically…I'm…I just want to get the hang of ninjutsu….and tai…genjutsu has never really been…my cup of tea…" Minato scratched his head.

"Fine, we'll work on tai-jutsu because that's typically what I use…" Kushina said,folding her hands behind her head and gazing back at Minato.

"Do you seriously not use any nin-jutsu?" Minato asked curious.

"…None of your business…but if you fight me, you'll find out soon enough," Kushina said, smirking confidently. "…That is, unless the girly man is too chicken," and she went into a fighting pose, her right foot out in front, leaning back on her left foot, her back foot at 90 degree angle and her front foot, toes pointed at a 45 degree angle and her left arm as by her side, elbow bent and her right hand was extended out, and she was making a "come at me, bro" motion with her hand.

Minato didn't feel like fighting her though. In fact…he was more curious about learning more about her. "…Hey…" he said, crossing his arms, "…before we fight…can I ask you something?"

Kushina furrowed her brow. "Make it quick, Blondy," she said, not leaving her fighting stance.

"…Do you know which ninja village you're from?" Minato asked.

"Eh?" Kushina blinked. "Well…duh, I'm from Konoha!" She grinned at Minato. "…I toldja I know plenty about myself! Now enough questions, let's f-"

"How do you know that?" Minato interrupted.

Kushina growled exhasperatedly. "I know it because I remember that, duh! It's a feeling!" she said huffing. "…and for your information, there is nothing wrong with my memories so if you're still babbling about my "amnesia" I'll have you know that I have none!" She pointed at him, waving her arm, giving him a defensive glare.

Minato sighed. She really had no clue who he was. "…you don't have to be defensive…" Minato said, and he sat cross-legged again on the ground. Kushina eyed him about to respond but he continued, "…I have it too…this amnesia…" he looked to her. " …It's been with me for about…two and a half….perhaps three months….and I've only…I've only gotten snippets…." Minato looked at his hands, folded in his lap. Kushina's gaze appeared to go a bit softer and less hostile.

"…Hmph, the Uzamakis have been known for being great readers on people…you are not lying," she said with a sigh. She sat down too. "…It's obvious you know I'm lying…no point hiding it eh? Truth be told…I've had amnesia for about three months as well…" Kushina admitted. Minato's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to hear her say that. He'd thought he'd only released Kushina about a week ago. He didn't mouth this too her though. He understand why Alu picked her words carefully when he had asked her all those questions. He at least obviously knew Kushina was aware that she was a ninja of Konoha…

"…Kushi-" Minato began but he felt a punch to his arm. "-ack….er…R-Red…" he weakly back-tracked and Kushina shot him a smile.

"Yes?" she said politely and Minato found her being nice to be more intimidating.

"If you know you're from Konoha…" Minato began, "why…" he rubbed his arm as he formed his words, "…why haven't you returned?"

Kushina shot him a grin. "Well that's because I'm on a journey!" she said dramatically. Minato blinked.

"…A journey?" Minato repeated confused.

"Yep! I was on my way to the Hidden Leaf to be honest…" Kushina nodded. "I was traveling through the Land of Lightning and got through the Land of Snow a while back…just made it through The Land of Waves….I was headed for the Hidden Leaf but…somehow I felt I should go to the other village and I ended up ….meeting your drunk pal," Kushina's face loomed with doom and promise of murder. " . . . It took a while to get my bearings but I have been trying to travel back…along the way I've been honing my skills…as sharp as ever ya know…" and Kushina held up her arms to show the muscle on each bicep. Minato wondered how strong she was at full power. He'd rather not find out the hard way.

"… So….you meant to run into…us?" Minato carefully asked.

Kushina shook her head, "Not really…actually…it was like…it was like a feeling…I trust my instinct and it somehow lead me to you three," she shrugged. "Try not to over-analyze the sitch, Blondy," she grinned, "…then again, you do have the attributes of a woman's personality," she teased. Minato sighed. Again…yet he wasn't particularly upset at her cracks about his unmanliness, it was …at least she was here now. At least he wasn't alone in this weird amnesia event. "…I heard rumors…is it true that you really fought alongside the Third?" Kushina asked curious.

Minato blinked. He wondered how that information got leaked so quickly. "….fought…more like…he protected me…." Minato looked away, a bit of the old pain rising up again. He felt a pat on his head. He looked up to see Kushina bending down, and rubbing his hair, ruffling it. She gave him a fierce grin.

"…Aw, don't be down! Ya did your best and that's what counts, snake face will get defeated, I'm sure!" she said encouragingly. "…are you three in pursuit of snake face? He's part of the trio of the Legendary Sannin you know…."

Minato's eyes widened. She knew a lot for someone with amnesia. It must be like him, as long as it was somehow not related to that event 13 years ago…or to anyone they were particuarly close to in the past…they both remembered little snippets of information, although Minato hadn't actually known Orochimaru was one of the Legendary Three. "…actually…Jiraiya is looking for…the other member of that trio," Minato replied. "I hoped if we found him and then her…that maybe she could fix our amnesia…"

Kushina nodded. "Good plan, Mina-chan!" she said excitedly. "In the mean time…I have'ta get stronger!"

"…Why so amped?" Minato asked.

Kushina chuckled. "Because there ain't no rest for the wicked! Now come on!" She flipped Minato onto his back and sat upon his stomach, twirling two kunai's on her right hand's index and middle finger. "…Fight!" Minato groaned. He rolled away and they got into their battle poses. Kushina and Minato faced off, each holding one kunai. The goal was to make the other person drop their kunai first.

"Ready…." Kushina said eagerly, "Steady…."

"GO!"

K-CHINK!

The birds flew up from the trees cawing.

Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dark.

Hot.

Cold.

No Gravity.

Immense pressure.

Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

That noise. Again…

Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen nnnnnnnnnnnn.

Light.

Dark.

Night.

Day.

None of these things mattered.

Nothing mattered.

To be strong.

To be weak.

To live.

Or die.

Twitch. Twitch. It was just a finger…then a hand…then a wrist. It was like waking from a nightmare. It was…dark. No…there was light. It flickered. Sun…light? No…it was too dim…to cold to be the warmth of the sun's rays. This was a different source of light. A shoulder…a leg….a slightly parted pair of lips that gasped for air, dried throat that scratched and burned from screaming without pause. Who was this? What was she? She didn't even know.


	41. Adventure 41: A Caged Bird Awakens!

Adventure 41: A Caged Bird Awakens!

**A/N: The beginning of Volume 6! **

She blinked, pulling herself to her feet, her legs shaking. She was not bound. She could barely move a muscle in her body. Her clothes had not changed since the day she arrived. Everything cried out in pain. Hunger. Her stomach felt as though it had folded in on itself. How long had it last been since she ate? Since she saw the light of day? Who was she? Who was she?

Her tired brain began to wake up, shake the fog. She looked at her hands in the dimness of the torch-light flickering flame. Strange black markings were on her arms…they were…connected to a strange feeling. She rubbed her neck, it felt the most sore. There was a swabbed bandage there. That's when it all came back.

_"Now," Kabuto leered at her. "Don't struggle so much…this is for the sake of your family…" and he gave her the shot. It wasn't different from getting a flu shot to her. Kabuto stepped back, and smiled at her –almost warmly. "There…see..that wasn't so bad…was it?"_

_ She was skeptical. She'd expected instant pain. She rubbed her neck but he tutted. She allowed him to swab the spot and apply the bandage. This all took about less than a minute. She opened her mouth to speak but found a scream tearing through her body instead._

_It hit her. It hit her worse than anything she'd ever felt before. It was like being crushed by a mountain. Then the fire came. It burned and coarsed through her relentless. She writhed on the ground, her vision went hazy. She couldn't see anything, but her white blinding pain, hear anything except a door closing as her lungs threatened to give out. _

_ …Still, she hung on. 3 days. She hung on. She thought, my friends will save me….they'll realize something is wrong…they'll save me…._

…_5 days…no one came…by then, she'd retreated and withdrawn within herself. Yet, she tried to hope. Her throat hurt. She coughed up blood a few times. Her muscles felt like they were all tearing at once with every slight movement. If this was hell, she wondered what she'd done to land herself here. Six days…What did it mean to be Ninja? To be ninja meant to endure. _

_ Pain. Pain. Pain. _

_ Then it left._

_ It left. In her mind…she could see …her mother…her gran…her grandpa and…her father…she could see Minato ,Usagi and Alu…and a feeling of resentment grew. Why didn't you come for me? You didn't know? How …Why didn't you notice…Why didn't you save me…_

_Too late…I'll save myself…_

_ I can handle this alone._

Standing up on shaky legs, she limped over to her bed. It was thin mattressed but she didn't care. She sat on it. She took a few deep breaths. She looked at her hands, her legs. The strange markings were there. She felt a foreign energy pumping through her. She knew what it was.

It was power.

Her senses were heightened. She sensed others here. Others that had been like her…others that were already transformed…like her. Yet, she knew the transformation wasn't complete. She looked to the table. There were a few small chakra pills, and a note. A shaky hand reached for it.

'**These pills will set you to the final stage. The only drawback is, upon eating these, you will have to die in order to be reborn. The choice is yours.**

She could've laughed. It was empty, dry, cynical humor. How could she possibly die from consuming those pills? She already felt dead. She didn't take them though. No. She wouldn't count on more…more false power to make herself stronger. She may have lost most feeling but she hadn't lost her motivation –her drive. She'd get stronger because of her own strength. She'd use it against Orchimaru and Kabuto. But first…

She focused her energy, and called out to this new chakra. It danced and snaked around her…bending to her will. It was worth the blinding pain to feel those few seconds of pure raw power. Those few seconds she knew, would be when she'd strike. Those few seconds…would be worth more than the time spent in honing this…new chakra. She smiled to herself, her msucles though were aching and it was more of a grimace.

She walked slowly over to the door. Why was it so quiet? She sensed others but they were farther she realized. Her gran and her mother popped into her mind. She'd have to find them. To betray Orochimaru would mean certain death for them all but what did that matter to her? Her senses told her that Orochimaru was far away…her cursemark….similar to Minato's…notified her of this. She knew then that she could choose to notify Orochimaru that she was alive and kickin'. She grinned darkly. No…the element of surprise would serve her much better. Perhaps he already knew? Could this connection reach even Minato? She didn't know and when she tried to sense Minato she realized she couldn't. So she was limited in her capabilities. She looked at the door. Drawing her hand back into a fist, she focused a bunch of chakra to go around her hand like a glove. She'd talked to Alu about all the techniques she'd thought of. Now…now she could put them into action.

The chakra flowed easily to her hand but then she paused. Perhaps…being stealthy would be of some use. She tried to open the door. Locked. A door of metal. She took a step back. How to get out of this annoying little cell? She realized that Kabuto had never taken her ninja pouch away. She looked in it. A smirk began to spread. A small one.

Paper bombs.

Perfect.

_KA_-_**BOOM!**_

__She was free from that room. She tensed, expecting guards, but she didn't sense anyone. This was odd. She ran down the dimly lit corridor. She screeched to a halt, outside a giant metal door. She didn't know where it lead. She made a fist again. This time, the door was blown off its hinges. She was met with the sight of men, women, children …all in rags, all staring at her terrified. Her heart felt iron hot with rage. Orochimaru…was an inhumane son of a bitch.

"Do not be afraid," her voice sounded scratchy after days it hadn't been used. "cough…" she tried to clear her throat. They continued to stare, terrified, blinking at the light. "…He is not here…you can escape! You can be free!"

No one moved. The mothers hugged their small children, the men gazed at the ground or at her, blankly, worn, haggard. She didn't understand.

"You're free! All of you!" she beckoned to them. One child began to tentatively take a few steps towards her. Miku squatted and the little girl stood in front of her. "Will you really save us?" she asked timidly, looking up at Miku through unkempt strawberry blonde bangs. Her hair fell to around her shoulders and looked like someone had hacked at the ends leaving her hair all different lengths. No one else had really budged.

"Kara, come back!" a woman pleaded, her face worn.

"Why won't you all leave?" Miku didn't understand.

"That …demon…has control…we can never return….he's forced us to stay here…like rats and…we are all dead –he will kill our families…." They all murmured. Miku's rage built up.

"Well then get stronger!" she declared.

"Too late," a voice smoothly said from behind her. Miku growled and swirled only to find herself face to face with –

"Kabuto."

Alu sat on a rock, watching Minato perform a funny series of peaceful excersises. She had set him to trying to focus his energy into a calm state and then that would help him on his quest to climb trees. She had wanted to get to the water-walking bit of it, but it seemed Minato was determined to take it one step at a time which wasn't a bad thing in her books. The excersises were funny because they required you to move and sway a bit and to Alu, watching Minato move and sway was pretty funny. Usagi and Kushina had joined in his…training and Alu rolled her eyes.

"You guys, let him focus!" she said, trying not to chortle at how ridiciulous the three of them looked.

Minato was actually finding the ridiculousness of the other two helpful. It allowed him the opportunity to practice ignoring. For Minato, with these two, it was a level six out of six.

Minato was pleased with himself though. Chakra control had gotten easier, now it was just a matter of how much to use and how much to store and keeping track of it all. Kushina had mentioned that she felt like the curse mark on Minato's neck was hindering him from being able to fully function and Minato was aware of that. Still, it seemed he definently had more liberty than he had before. He was also pleased with the progress he'd made with the relationship between him and Kushina. She still called him girly man but she seemed to trust him at least a bit more. Minato wondered where the perverted Hermit had gone as well. Minato felt the wind rustle through his hair. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the tree that was currently trying to climb to the top of. He looked to Alu.

"Race ya to the top!" Kushina nudged Minato's arm, giving him a grin. Minato didn't feel like racing her but she looked so excited that he sighed a small mushroom cloud.

"O-ok…" He got into his ready position. Alu brought her arm down signaling go and the two dashed for the tree. Kushina was already ahead of him and Minato was ready to reserve his chakra and head back down the tree but Kushina called back to him.

'Come on, twinkie toes!" she called back with a snicker. Minato pouted. Ok that was it! He kept going as she stuck her tongue out at him. Stomping over to her he pointed at himself.

"I'm not twinkie toes! I'm Minato!" he indignantly huffed.

"Hehehe," Kushina snickered, "You're Mina-chan then~"

"Ugh…" Minato sighed. He then looked down. He was on the branch. Somehow, he'd made it to the branch. "Wh-whoa!?" Minato's surprise caught him off balance and he lost his balance, slipping from the tree branch.

"Minato!" Kushina, Usagi and Alu exclaimed in shock. Alu moved to quickly seal her handsigns but suddenly a flash of white hair beat them all to Minato. Minato clung to the source of whom broken his fall and found himself, princessstyle…in the Pervy Sage's arms.

"Well, princess, looks like you need saving when I'm not around," Jiraiya joked. Minato blushed embarrassedly. The others ran over to him.

"You ok!?" Usagi asked along with Kushina. Kushina didn't trust Usagi still but she had relaxed a lot around him, since he had made it very clear he had no interest in bothering her with guy things.

Minato instantly stammered. "P-put me down!"

Jiraiya chuckled but did so. "Alright, gee, thanks for showing how grateful you are," Jiraiya said good-naturedly. His gaze shifted though as it fell upon Kushina. If he was startled or taken aback or anything, Jiraiya didn't show it. But he felt it. Now he was positive that Minato was not only his old protégé, but that his wife was also alive. The hits just keep on coming…the old hermit mused. He could tell the woman was looking at him fascinated and he was sharp enough to know that she was in the same boat as Minato. Clueless.

"You're the client!" Kushina pointed at Jiraiya, blurting out. Jiraiya blinked.

"Ah…we ..we're low on money…we were gonna see if you wouldn't pay us to ..help you or something," Minato meekly explained. Jiraiya's eyes lit up. Now this…this could come in handy. He decided to play it safe and he turned to Kushina.

"Ah, well yes, I am the said client," Jiraiya agreed, "…I don't remember you being with Minato though…the last time we talked?" He feigned ignorance but neither Minato nor Kushina nor even Usagi knew what the old hermit really knew.

"I'm The Red Habinero!" Kushina pointed to herself proudly. "It's my awesome nickname, but you can call me Red!" she crossed her arms, and tilted her head, gazing back at Jiraiya. "…I heard an Uzamaki Naruto was traveling with you? Where is he?" she looked around Jiraiya as though hoping Naruto would somehow poof behind his back or something. Jiraiya sheepishly grinned. He wondered how much Kushina knew.

"He's in the middle of training," Jiraiya explained, "… I was passing through by chance and noticed you all and thought I'd just say hi –of course that was when Minato fell out of the tree-"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Minato felt dignified to add.

"Well…I'm an Uzamaki and I thought my people were all gone…but now I find out there is a boy from my clan living in my village!" Kushina grinned at Jiraiya excitedly. "I must meet him!"

Jiraiya wondered how much of her memories Kushina had mantained. She didn't recognize him at all from what he could tell. Jiriaya supposed this was good though except of course…well, wouldn't the elders be in for a red treat? His gaze wandered to Alu who was watching him silently but intently. Jiraiya knew that Alu wanted to speak to him…She glanced away and Jiraiya knew it would be later.

"Naruto doesn't want to be disturbed right now, but….I can at least treat you all to lunch and discuss possible missions you could assist me with," Jiraiya offered lightly. Minato perked up at the possibility of actually earning money doing…missions. Minato still thought the path of a ninja was dangerous but Miku, Alu, Usagi… The Third Hokage and Naruto had proven to him that to be a ninja was more than just to kill or be killed. It was about teamwork, bonds, and protecting dreams of a better future. It was a proffession that would either make you stronger or would drive you mad with thirst for more power. Minato counted himself fortunate. He'd met good people. He still didn't know what village he was from, but that was ok. He had a feeling Alu knew. He also…he also felt most at home with Konoha…perhaps…he could try for that. He knew Usagi had registered him as a ninja of his village, and that piqued Minato's interest. He still was curious to see where Usagi was from. Alu as well. Minato was brought out of his reverie by Kushina's almost tomboyish tone.

"Alright! Let's go, Twinkie-toes! Free food!" she smirked at Minato, thumping him on the back. Jiraiya had to hold in the balloon of laughter. Apparently this Kushina was full of energy…just like a certain knuckle-head ninja…

The nicknames were new. He didn't recall Kushina teasing Minato like this before. Must be an amnesia thing. "Usagi can go with you guys…I'm going to go into town…there's something I want to take a look at," Alu said lightly. Minato furrowed his brow. He wanted to stay with Kushina because he knew that she was at least on some level, comfortable with him around, bur at the same time, he still had questions he wanted to ask Alu… Alu smiled, waving at them all as they left. Her arm slowly lowered once they were out of earshot.

"…Tomorrow…I wonder…what is this feeling I have that won't leave? …" Alu murmured. A lady bug flew down and rested on her arm. Looking at it in surprise, she saw it had one black dot on each wing. "Snake eyes? …hmmm…Suppose I should keep on guard…Mah….things sure are getting complicated aren't they? Little fella?" and the lady bug flew away from her, allowing the breeze to guide it. Alu looked up at the sky, and her expression of a mixture of deep thought and slight worry. "… Perhaps…coming here wasn't a safe idea…too late now…I hope nothing happens…."and she turned, heading for the town.


	42. Adventure 42: My Own Worst Enemy!

Adventure 42: My Own Worst Enemy!

She couldn't see. She didn't know where she was or how much time had passed. Her hands were bound and she was blind-folded. She was aware of a familiar yet foreign feeling of warmth hittng her face. Her nose twitched. She was outside. Wherever she was being taken…she was outside. She was both so happy she could cry but her heart sank because her mother and gran were still supposedly in Orochimaru's lair. She dared not make a move though. Kabuto had knocked her out and she was aware she was slung over his back like she was a sack of pototoes. She only weighed around 100 lbs so she wasn't that heavy.

Her mouth wasn't gagged though which she found odd. Still… "I can walk..you know…" she grumped.

Kabuto halted in his tracks. "Oh? You've awakened already? It's only been two hours…."

"I won't run away, just put me down…" Miku said, her voice still very hoarse. Kabuto seemed to mull this over.

"…Hmm…alright but I'm not taking the blindfold off or untying your hands," Kabuto said calmly. Miku nodded.

"Fine by me…" she agreed. Kabuto was a bit taken aback by this girl's apparent indifference. He expected her to be like many of Orochimaru's subjects. Begging, crying, attempting at negotiating. Kabuto's heart had been hard since he was a small child… and realized he had no true identity, so he had associated himself with the capability to separate himself from all meaningless human emotion. Yet, he wondered if the curse-mark had affected this girl's emotions. He wouldn't be surprised if it did scramble her a bit. After all, it was an S-rank jutsu… and under the list of Forbidden Arts jutsu. He set her down and she walked around a bit, hopping from foot to foot.

"What…are you doing?" Kabuto asked, taking a step back.

"My feet fell asleep, duh," Miku retorted. "Gimme a second…and…there we go…" she straightened up, and looked in the direction of Kabuto's voice. "…So…you gonna kill me now or what?"

Kabuto blinked. She seemed almost…excited to know what was going to happen to her? "Well…Lord Orochimaru had a feeling that I should return…it's a good thing I did," Kabuto said in his usual calm manner. Miku nodded to him.

"….How the hell can you work for a guy like that? He takes human life and treats them like cattle!" Miku burst out, her anger boiling inside. Kabuto sighed.

"…Lord Orochimaru…is simply missunderstood…I admit his methods to achieve his goals are not the most honest…" Kabuto said with a shrug.

"I'll say…" Miku's stomach suddenly growled. "Sh-shit…" Miku groaned. "Aw, I would kill for some ramen right about now…." She sighed.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Actually…you have a chance to redeem yourself and protect your family…and get lunch…"

"Dude, I haven't eaten in like…forever…" Miku pointed out. "It don't have to be fancy..just…food…"

Kabuto sighed. She did have a point. She couldn't carry out his Lord's wishes if she really couldn't function. Kabuto had been surprised when he'd returned to the lair.

_Kabuto was waiting with Orochimaru, they were staying in the forest, in the lair that was by the village. Orochimaru was gazing at the remains of the destruction that he'd caused two days ago upon meeting with Tsunade up at the Tanzaku Castle. "Lord Orochimaru…we should come away from here…we don't know if ….if they're also here…" by they, Kabuto of course meant, Alu, Usagi, and Minato. He was concerned because Orochimaru seemed to in a more foul mood than usual. _

_ "Ah, Kabuto…" Orochimaru looked up at the light sky, "…I was almost worried….things would not work out…"_

_Kabuto frowned confused. "Whatever do you mean…my Lord?"_

"_It seems….our little caged bird…has awakened," Orochimaru hissed, licking his obscenely long tongue over his lips as though thinking of a tender morsel he'd just love to eat. "I believe yesterday …you said she had…a…less than 10 percent chance of survival? And yet…lo' …another miracle is born," and Orochimaru smiled darkly at Kabuto._

Indeed, this had been most unexpected. Kabuto gazed at Miku who stood, not struggling, not fighting back, but calmly still. He noticed the black markings on her arms and legs and face. They hadn't gone away. This was unique because typically, the chakra would retreat when not being used for battle.

"Here….I'm going to feed you a power bar…" Kabuto sighed, and he unwrapped a food bar. He held it to her lips. She munched on it hungrily, but still took small bites. Kabuto was surprised. He expected her to be like most were…greedy and wanting more. She hadn't been eating solids until today. She couldn't remember but he knew he'd assigned one of the other ninjas the task of making sure she ate so she wouldn't die. She munched.

"Thanks," she said brightly. She licked her lips. Kabuto looked ahead of them, and knew that the walk back to Tanzaku would take about a day and a half if they both used chakra.

"It's Lord Orochimaru's orders that I get to training you…we have a day… day and a half if we both move quickly…." Kabuto said.

"I'm thirsty," Miku griped. Kabuto paused. He had little patience but he got out a water bottle. After Miku had enough to drink –which was the whole thing, Kabuto spoke again.

"….Since the mark is working with you and you haven't died…we can proceed with …your mission…" he said. Kabuto was amazed though. She'd survived. It wasn't uncommon for someone without any previous ninja training to get accustomed to the curse mark, but for her body to have adapted so quickly. That was odd. In addition, the effects of the jutsu typically messed with the body, causing it to be in indurable amount of pain when using the chakra…that is if it clashed with the natural chakra. Since Miku had no chakra, that did lessen the chance of immediate pain, but it was as though she was …absorbing the chakra. Kabuto made note to mention this to his Master.

"…My mission, eh?" Miku's voice sounded a bit better but her throat was still sore and the bar had luckily been soft enough to eat so it didn't hurt her throat. Her mind flickered between the faces of all she cared about. Miku wanted so badly to whoop this guy's ass, but she knew she had to play it safe. Play it cool.

"Yes…it's an assassination…if you fail to comply…." Kabuto said in his casual indifferent yet cold tone, "…Lord Orochimaru will plan the most painful ways for your two beloved family members to die…and really…to kill one life in exchange of saving two…I'd say it's a pretty fair trade…" Kabuto shrugged casually.

"…Assassination?" Miku's blood ran cold. Kabuto noted the way her attitude seemed to become frozen…ah good, the reality was catching up to her. Her indifferent attitude had been starting to piss him off.

"_Yes, I will ….I will retrieve her…" Kabuto bowed. "If …If I may proceed…to ask…isn't it a little soon…to have her come out?"_

"_There is no time…like the present," Orochimaru cackled. "…But…what do you have of her abilities…on your record?"_

_Kabuto pulled out the new card he'd made, this time with Miku's stats. _

"_She is…capable of being at least Chuunin level…her intelligence is average but nothing to sniff at….she has good physical skills and prefers to fight with blades….even without chakra…she would be a formiddable opponent…but….only if the other person wasn't of chakra nature like you and I…" Kabuto relayed this information to his Master. His master nodded. _

_ "As for…the blonde ninja… his abilities are remarkably …low…it would appear the combination of your chakra with his has indeed hindered the chance for him to spring to Jonin level…it also appears as though his chakra nature is still…undecided…." Kabuto read off the card. Orochimaru gazed at Kabuto. _

"_I didn't kill him when I was fighting the old man…or rather…the old man hindered me from doing so…" Orochimaru sneered, "But there is no Sarutobi Sensei to protect the big blonde baby….killing him will be….easy…now..what news is there on that…girl?"_

"_Still no…nothing on Alu…It's like…it's weird…" Kabuto added. Orochimaru looked at the rubble as he thought. _

_ "Well…I'll keep my eyes on them all.. or rather…you will for me…won't you, Kabuto?" Orochimaru leered. Kabuto nodded, his small frown evident on his face but he was just as confused as Orochimaru as to what this odd group of different ninja were doing together. "…In addition…there are still 3 days left…until the big day…so be sure to get Miku prepared for her mission…" Orochimaru said silkily. _

"_What mission is this?" Kabuto asked formally. _

"…What mission is this?" Miku quietly asked.

"_She will be the one…" Orochimaru cackled._

"You will be the one…" Kabuto replied.

"_To kill __**Minato Namikaze…**__"_

"To kill Minato Namikaze…"

Miku's eyes widened in shock and horror. She was speechless. Her legs lost feeling and she fell to her knees. She felt like hurling. All of a sudden, she regretted eating. She regretting asking. She even…she even regretted surviving. Kill Minato?

Minato who had been nothing but kind to her?

Minato who had supported her dream no matter how futile?

Minato who had hugged her and told her how they'd always be a team?

How could she kill him? The answer was an obvious no. She was aware that Kabuto was aware of this. What was one life in exchange for two? The problem wasn't which life was more valuable. The problem was that Miku saw them all as her family. How could she…she couldn't. She knew she could think of a plan. Turn on Orochimaru…but then, what would happen to her ma and her grandma? How could she protect Minato…she couldn't even protect her own family.

Miku clenched her teeth. She felt Kabuto undo the blindfold. " I am undoing your blindfold…and I will free your hands…if you choose to turn on me I won't hesitate to kill you," Kabuto said calmly and Miku shivered. There was so much blood lust in that sentence…she knew she was at a huge disadvantage. Miku took a deep breath. She was a ninja. She had to act accordingly.

"…I understand…" she said quietly. Miku would have to think of something on the way. In the meantime…she knew Kabuto knew her every intention.

"…You accept the terms?" Kabuto said, wrapping up the rope and putting it away in his pouch along with the blindfold.

"…Do I have a choice?" Miku replied calmly.

"…hahaha….no, I suppose not," Kabuto chuckled. "Do you swear it…by your nindo?"

Miku blinked. Her nindo…the most sacred sort of promise a ninja could make. He had the audacity to force her to …

"I already agreed," she replied curtly.

"Yes, but I need your word of honor…" Kabuto said keenly.

"What would a couple of snakes like you guys have need for words of honor?" Miku replied, narrowing her eyes. Kabuto shrugged and backed her right up to a tree easily, pressing a Kunai to her throat.

"hmmm…you are correct. It is because I know it's you goody-two-shoes ninjas that babble all day about their "word of honor…" figured if you give to me…that's the equivalent as saying, "I will serve you without question…" that's all," Kabuto smiled darkly at her before pulling away. Miku looked at the ground. "If you don't give me your word of honor, I'll assume treason and kill your family," Kabuto said casually. Anger and hate built up in Miku, but she kept a level head. She knew what was at stake.

She clenched her hands into fists at her side. Suddenly, she felt a THWAP to her neck and she found herself passing out. She tried to wake up. She felt like she did.

"_We're a team…the burdens you shoulder shouldn't be shouldered alone…that's what it means…to be a team…." Minato's words._

"_Miku! We're here for ya!" Alu's smile._

"_You're getting stronger each day, kid," Usagi's brotherly guidance._

_A memory of them all together, laughing, happy, training together…camping out at the same lodge…Usagi tormenting Minato with a ghost story before bed…Alu talking about her views on the world…A peaceful time. A friendly time. _

_Past._

_It was all in the past. _

_Her mother and her grandma, looking at her sadly. "Don't forget us…" they murmured. Miku's eyes widened. She was being so selfish. "Miku, if you hadn't run off to play ninja…then this wouldn't be happening…"_

"_No! …No…." Miku's eyes widened. "I-I'm not abandoning you! I'm trying to save you…"_

"_Kill him…__**Kill Minato Namikaze…**__" her mother said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Miku felt tears roll down her cheeks as well. _


	43. Adventure 43: Loyalty is Tested!

Adventure 43: Loyalty Is Tested!

"_Miku, only you can save us…use that gift….he'll understand…you have to make sacrifices sometimes…in order to protect what's important…" her gran said. Miku shook. This wasn't right…It didn't feel right…was this a dream? What kind of spell was this? Guilt…it must be guilt…._

_Her mother and gran suddenly collapsed and Miku ran to their sides. They were both bleeding, and Miku tried to stop it. It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. The blood wouldn't stop. "Why…why did you…pick them…over your…own…family…" her mother said weakly. Miku began to sob. _

"_I-I'm stronger! I have chakra! I will save you!" she cried. She felt a pat on her shoulder. It was Alu._

"_Alu!" Miku's face broke into relief. "heal my mother! You can! Can't you?!"_

"_I can't…you see…Minato is more important than you…" Alu said and she turned her back on Miku. Miku's heart froze. "See, he has priority…compared to him…you're just small…and insignifigant…."_

_Miku rose shakily to her feet. "Alu…stop…just stop!"_

"_She's right you know…" Usagi appeared, standing next to Alu. _

"_U-Usagi…" Miku couldn't stop her voice from constricting…"You're the one…who always encouraged me….me….why…why?!"_

_Usagi chortled darkly. He scoffed,"…You aren't a real ninja….__**you don't have what it takes….**__"_

_Miku covered her ears. "You're wrong! Stop it! Stop it!" she ran into the forest, away from the source of her guilt. Suddenly she felt a warm hug. She stopped running, having run into a person. She looked up at the eyes of Minato, blue, warm and kind. She sobbed into his arms. _

"_M-Minato…I'm…I'm sorry…I…I couldn't…I couldn't kill you…" she sobbed. "My family….and now…they turned on me… A-Alu and Usagi…"_

"_You didn't kill me….Miku…" Minato hugged her tightly, "Thank you…for putting me first…" he smiled at her. _

"_I ..It wasn't that I put you first though!" Miku cried out, feeling so much guilt. What was this? Was this a genjutsu? It had to be right? It felt…it felt like it…but since when was she in a genjutsu? To have him smile so carefree like that. Didn't he know what she'd sacrificed? She heard her mother scream. _

"_We have to …help my mother! Minato!" she cried. Minato wouldn't let her go. _

"_No…you picked me over them…." He said, and his gaze began to change. It went to smug and dark. "Now you…must reap what you sow…" and Miku felt the feeling of a blade being plunged into her back. She coughed up blood. She sank to her knees. Her friends loomed over her, and jeered at her. This wasn't right._

_This wasn't right._

_You're alone…You only can count on yourself….those words snaked into Miku's mind. You must choose…it's either friends…or family… you cannot save both…just kill him…he'll understand…_

_Miku was thrust back into a forest. Looking around she panted, feeling her heart ache. __**"Stop being so pathetic…"**_ _She whirled, and came face to face with a masked person she didn't know. It sounded like Alu though. _

"_**You…you aren't using the gifts given to you…this is how you use this power!" **__and Miku dodged a flurry of punches. She managed to reflexively block ok but she was thudded into a tree trunk with a grunt. She rolled out of the way of a fire-style attack. Uchiha perhaps!? But why a Uchiha?Uchiha were known for their fire-style techniques…but then again, Alu did know a few. _

"_A-alu! Stop!" Miku cried. "Help me!"_

_**"Oh poor fool…can't you see it yet?" **__The masked figure easily punched Miku to the ground. Miku found a foot on her stomach and gacked._

_ "Ack!? Ga-ck!?" Miku coughed blood, turning her head to the side.  
__**"You want power…don't you?" **__The voice silkily asked. Miku glared up at the masked figure. The masked figure was dressed in a flowing black robe so she had no idea if it was a guy or not…but Miku's vision was blurred from the pain so she wasn't making out much._

_ "I-I will get strong!" Miku cried. "I will find a way….a way to save my family…and beat Orochimaru!"The masked figure seemed to dance around her. Miku whirled around, trying to keep the masked one in her sights. She grit her teeth. If this was a dream…she knew it was a technique. She'd trained with Alu and Usagi long enough to know this was a guilt genjutsu. She tried to suppress her guilty feelings but her loyalty was being scattered like atoms. She had no idea where the most of her loyalty lied and that's what scared held none for the snake though, this much she knew. But how would she be able to protect her friends if she wasn't strong enough to …to defend herself._

"_**Oh? You admit it then….treason?" **__the figure said coolly. Miku tried to topple the figure but failed.  
"Not…no…I…I…." Miku was confused. She wanted to say, that she'd protect everyone but she had to choose. She had to choose! Miku felt scared. She didn't feel strong. She didn't feel like a ninja. She felt alone. So Alone._

"_**Well…you're never going to get stronger….until you beat me…" **__the masked person said, leaning back and hopping away from Miku. _

_ "Who…who are you!?" Miku cried out. _

_**"You…"**__The mask was taken off. Miku's insides ran cold. She had a full on curse mark going on for her. She looked wicked cool. She also just looked wicked. _

_**"Which you…is the better you?" **_

Kabuto sat under the tree, watching Miku as she looked as though she were sleeping. Kabuto knew better though. Orochimaru sat against another tree, and they were gazing at Miku. The curse mark was pulsing on her neck, her markings glowing purple every few seconds but then they just faded. Her mark receded. Kabuto sighed.

"Looks like she lost…" he said tonelessly.

Orochimaru gazed at Miku's form, curled up, like a small child, and his eyes narrowed. "Patience…Kabuto…" his arms rested in his lap. He got to his feet and Kabuto did the same. They gazed at Miku.

"Perhaps…using your genjutsu on her…was too much…she may have mentally cracked…" Kabuto began to say but Orochimaru shot him a glare, cutting him off short.

"Whether she lives or dies is irrelevant to me…I just wanted to see…if I couldn't…persuade her…since…the best medicine…is served bitter…" He cackled. "She survived the curse-mark –that in itself is uncommon… she is no Uchiha…but she does make a rather interesting… little bird…"

"…You planned to simply clip her wings…how heartless," Kabuto said but he wasn't chiding Orochimaru. No, he was just in awe as ever at his master's behavior and treatment of human beings.

"Clip her wings….why Kabuto…do you think me a soft fool in my older age?" Orochimaru cackled, and he squatted next to Miku, gazing at her sleeping face which was contorted into pain. "No…I am plucking her feathers out…one by one…until she will solely desire the warmth …not for stupid reasons like comfort or love or kindness…but for the mechanical neccessity to function…to survive…" Orochimaru hissed at Kabuto.

"My Lord…she is very…torn.." Kabuto replied quietly.

"I am aware Kabuto… But every human being …has innate traits…survival…of the fittest is definently…one of mankind's …most ruthless…characteristics…" Orochimaru said, gazing at a small lady bug, with snake eyes on its wings, on a blade of grass. A second later, his foot stomped it dead. "…exterminating those weaker than us….is what it means…to be…ninja…" Orochimaru hissed. "…To be the best…to thirst for power…To cut down all those in the way…I'm certain…Miku will understand this…as well…." He stood again. "…We have only a day left until the big event tomorrow…" He began to walk away.

"Lord Orochimaru…what do I do with the girl?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru paused. "…it seems my genjutsu has already done it's job…now we wait…"

"Wait no more," Miku spoke loud and clearly. Kabuto looked startled to her, Miku was sitting, cross-legged, gazing back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned his head, looking at her with a cold indifference…and yet…fascination.

"You're awake.." Kabuto said.

"I am…and I have my answer!" Miku declared. Her curse mark activated and spread across her body. In a flash she was behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru hissed, twisting his body but she aimed at him with her kunai and Kabuto instantly blocked her kunai attack. Kabuto glared at Miku and Miku glared right back. Orochimaru hissed, his eyes flashing.

"I knew it…I knew thisss would be your anssswerr!" he hissed.

" You sure about this decision…" Kabuto brandished a kunai.

"You have** my word.**" Miku declared. She flung her kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto flung his shuriken to counter.

K-_chink!_

K-_CHINK!_

_Chak!_

_Chak! _

_Chak!_

_FWP! _

Birds flew out of the trees, cawing loudly. The sky was as blue as ever.


	44. Adventure 44: The Plot Thickens!

Adventure 44: The Plot Thickens!

[The next day at Tanzaku castle, Tsunade met with Orochimaru as agreed.]

How long had it been? Since she'd last seen her family? Since she'd last seen her lover? Orochimaru stood, smug and awaiting. Her eyes felt dry but her ghostly tears still lingered. When she took a step forward. So did he. Meanwhile, Kabuto arrived at the Tanzaku castle as well. His mind wandered to a conversation he'd had with Orochimaru…

"**Kabuto…you… if you want to stop me….Your only choice is to kill Sasuke now…"** his Master's words loomed. **"There's no way you can kill me, eh?even if you're strong…you're no stronger than Kakashi…so…" **Kabuto knew where his loyalties lay…even if some other poor unfortunate souls…didn't. He was still holding the kunai that had some blood on it. With a small cheh, he tossed it away. He hated having dirty tools. Too much chance of disease or germs or worse. He stood upright, a man with a lot in his mind. A curious mysterious fellow. Someone that would be hard to read.

Orochimaru raised his arms up, eagerly, the very energy to do so taking its toll on his body. He knew Tsunade would be docile. Her guilt would be Konoha's unraveling. Her medical ninjutsu was getting close so close….

Tsunade's sense of loss was building. She thought to her lover…to her little brother. She couldn't let them go…how could she? And yet…their dreams…their hopes….their drive…they stayed with Tsunade. They were a part of her. Her killing intent was rising, but luckily, it seemed like Orochimaru was too stupid to notice… So close….so…fingers barely brush-

K-THUNK!

A kunai forced them to break apart. Skidding back, Tsunade glared at the source of the disturbance. Kabuto sat on the roof, kneeling, looking down at them. He deftly jumped down behind Orochimaru. "What is the meaning of this? Coming here and betraying me?..." Orochimaru asked smoothly, and then his eyes widened in anger and contempt. "….Tsunade!"

Tsunade glared back at him, her determination and anger at his playing with her emotions the only thing stopping her legs from shaking. She wouldn't sully the memories of those she'd lost. Bringing them back would be an insult to their sacrifice…and what would that take anyway? It would take the lives of two living vessels…and Tsunade had had enough of losing life and feeling responsible for it. "What lead you to such a decision?...Princess Tsunade?" Orochimaru growled, "…To try and kill me…"

Tsunade glared at him. She didn't care to hear what he was saying to Kabuto. She just knew Kabuto foiled her plan. Orochimaru sighed. "Tsunade, I really did intend to bring them back to life…" he said in an almost tutting manner, "And… I even promised not to destroy Konohagakure. But…"

"heh…heh…" Orochimaru's stupidity really was a nuisance. Tsunade gazed back at her former team mate. He'd never been normal. She'd never felt like he was truly on their side. She didn't know how anyone could've ended up as twisted as he did. He truly was a snake to his very core…"Orochimaru…you not attacking the village? At the very least, I was aware that was a lie…I knew it…." Tsunade's voice trailed off. She thought back to Naruto. His dream. His drive. He was so much like those other two…it was uncanny.

It was painful.

If she said yes, she could see her brother and her lover, Dan. Dan could try to be Hokage! Her brother could try to be Hokage! But…they were dead…whatever dark forbidden jutsu Orochimaru would create…it would never bring them back…to her…at least, not truly…

Yet, "…and yet…" Tsunade's eyes glazed as they loomed in her mind. The echo of their voices, their laughter, their words. "…Just… once more… I wanted to see them one last time…I wanted to touch them one more time…Just one more time…to see their smiles…"

Orochimaru sneered. She would cave. She would definently still cave..there was still a chance. But Tsunade spoke once more, still voice wavering but fierce, "But…The Possibility that I could truly see Dan and Nawaki again…Yes. The moment I felt it… I realized… I was a hopeless fool…" Tsunade looked at the ground, her teeth clenched and the tears falling freely. She had felt hope. She had actually seen Orochimaru's offer as a small ray of hope.

She had selfishly put the lives of two innocent people in harms way if that could mean she could see Dan and Nawaki. Time had moved forward because time was cruel. She had thought she'd moved forward but Orochimaru had only reminded her how she was stuck in the past. "Just remembering their faces…it made me so blind…I loved them… I truly loved them!" She clenched her hands into fists at her side, her voice shaking with emotion but somehow staying strong and perservering although Tsunade herself felt so much pain."I wanted to see them and hold them tight!" She thought once again to Naruto's face. "…but I couldn't…That kid reminded me of their dream…though I tried to forget…"

"_The entire village was grandpa's treasure! And I'm going to defend it! 'Cuz I'm the grandson of the first Hokage, The builder of Konagakure!" her little brother Nawaki said excitedly, wearing their grandfather's necklace proudly around his neck. His toothy grin made him seem immature but Nawaki's dream was fresh and fierce._

"_I love this village, and all of my friends…That's why I want to defend it," Dan said, gazing seirously out and over Konohagakure from the railing. His voice was deep with passion and loyalty for the village. Their dreams. So similar. _

"_I'm gonna be strong like grandpa and one day be granted the title of Hokage." Nawaki declared._

"'_Cuz unlike you I want that title someday…!" Naruto glared determinedly back at Tsunade._

"_Since the day my little sister died, this thought is the only thing that's been keeping me going." Dan, kind and honest. _

_Their three voices resounded, "To be Hokage is my dream." All their faces, Nawaki on the right, Dan on the left and Naruto's face in the middle, they all had that same spark. That same drive. That same fierce passion._

"They both staked their lives on their dream. That those dreams would come true was my wish as well." Tsunade said quietly. Orochimaru watched her expressionless. He didn't feel anything from her story at all, other than impatience. Would she heal his arms or send him on this annoying trip down memory lane?

"Everything decays eventually…" Tsunade continued, "You said that…" She began to walk slowly closer to Orochimaru, halting some feet away, "But…." She sobbed harder than other but managed to remain up right, but her she looked at the ground as she spoke her last words of pain, and also …honest words that only those three had taught her…and that had taken her until now to realize…."…This feeling…never decays…"

There was a moment's silence. Orochimaru scoffed as Tsunade dried her eyes on her sleeve. "…The negotiations have failed…Looks like I'll have to persuade you by force…." Tsunade glared at Orochimaru. Kabuto reacted quickly to her attack as Tsunade went for a flying kick at Orochimaru. All she managed to do was kick up dirt, rock and debris as she created a gorge in the ground from the impact of her kick.

"Here we go…Kabuto…" Orochimaru growled, pissed at the turn of events. Kabuto knew to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't' help himself.

"I told you… didn't I? Good medicine has to be more than just bitter…" Kabuto said quietly.

Tsunade's fighting spirit kicked into gear. "Come on, Orochimaru!" she declared fiercely. She watched them exchange words and then flee. **Don't think I'll let you get away…** Tsunade thought, her battle mode activated. It was time she stopped pussyfooting and showed Orochimaru just who he picked the wrong person to mess with!

She took off after them. A shadow appeared around the corner just then. The shadow walked over to the damage. The shadow squatted. "Hmmm…" Alu murmured. "…Guess I should let Jiraiya know how the negotiations went…." Just then Jiraiya appeared with Naruto and Shizune and Tonton.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, spotting Alu alone. "What happened here?!"

"Ah…you three…" Alu turned to them. "Tsunade turned down the offer," Alu said. "Go now, they're headed ….in that direction…I think Tsunade is pursuing them…"

Jiraiya nodded, but he didn't look so good. Alu wondered what happened. ""You alright?"

"…ugh..Tsunade….did something…to my…drink…" Jiriaya panted. "No time…where's Minato…and …Kushina….?"

"They're out of harms way…" Alu informed him. "I had Usagi take them training in that direction," and she pointed to the direction east of where Tsunade had run off.

"…You and I still need to have a chat once this is all over," Jiraiya panted at Alu. Alu grinned.

"You payin' for drinks or am I?" she asked cheekily. Jiraiya shot her a disgruntled look.

"Come on Pervy Sage! Let's get going already! Snake face isn't running on old man time!" Naruto exclaimed annoyed. Shizune nodded.

"We must hurry!" and Alu watched the three of them leave. She looked back at the rubble and whistled.

"...the plot thickens," she grinned to herself.

**A.N: Love Alu. Anyhow, I'm uploading more chappys cuz I'll be at Ren faire tomorrow. You're welcome! Enjoy! **


	45. Adventure 45: First Real Fight!

**A/N: Chapter 32 was actually the conclusion of volume 4. Chapter 41 is start of volume 6… wait what. UGH MATH. Anyhow…I guess if you do 8x1 novel= 8chapters…. 8 chapters times two novels = 16….etc. etc… **

Adventure 45: First Real Fight!

Throb!

Minato's eyes opened to the warm silence of a new day.

Throb!

He rubbed the mark on his neck. It seemed like whatever jutsu Alu had put in place…was wearing off. Minato was a little worried. He looked to his hands. They were trembling a little. He looked to his left and saw Usagi, asleep and out like a doorpost. Minato wondered if Alu or the Red-haired Habinero as she called herself proudly, were up yet. He heard the sliding door open and looked up. To his surprise, there was Alu.

"You guys are still in bed? It's past 8!" Alu raised her eyebrows at Minato. Minato gave her his signature meek smile.

"Well…Kushina was insistant on more sparring…" Minato wondered if he felt sore from that perhaps.

Throb!

No…it was definently the curse mark… but why was it acting up? Minato had been careful not to call for his chakra unless he needed it for training. The curse-mark…Minato still had some questions for Alu. He figured now would be as good a time as any.

"Yo! Wake up already, ya great lunk-head!" Kushina bounded into the room, full of energy. Alu grinned at her.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" she said with a mischevious smirk. Kushina looked at her curiously. Alu whispered something into Kushina's ear. Kushina got a mischevious smile of her own spreading on her face. Minato was suddenly very wary of these two.

"Come on, Blondy, we're going to go train…!" Kushina said, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Ah, I'll wake up Usagi then…" Minato began but Alu shook her head.

"Trust me…he had a lot to drink last night…he'll be in a cranky mood from his ninja hang-over..believe me…anyhow, I believe I met Jiraiya as well..this morning…"

"Where?" Minato asked surprised.

"….at Tanzaku Castle, and…he said we can join him for training…on the west side of the castle…" Alu said brightly. Minato sighed. He had actually wanted to see Naruto. He hadn't had a chance since Jiriaya had told them all that Naruto was in the middle of an important wager. To master Rasengan in week, apparently. Of course, he'd been working on the jutsu for about a month.

"Alright, I'll be with you two in a moment…." Minato nodded. They left and Minato moved to get ready.

At the training ground, Minato noted the very different terrain from before. Now the terrain was rocky and there were only a few measley trees strewn about. Kushina seemed stoked to start kicking and punching air but Minato wondered what sort of training they'd be doing.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Kushina asked, crossing her arms.

"I need you to take a look at Orochimaru's seal, first thing," Alu said, pointing to Minato's neck. Minato blinked in surprise. How did she know? Did she know?

"Ehhh, I'm still trying to unscramble it…it's like a rubix cube…" Kushina sighed.

"…Minato, has the curse mark been giving you any problems?" Alu asked, turning her attention to Minato. Minato rubbed his neck again.

"…I…I do admit, it doesn't hurt…but it does feel suppressive…" he admitted. Kushina crossed her arms, furrowing her brow.

"Hmmph, well don't worry, twinkie toes!" She said, thumping him hard on the back with a confident grin, "…whatever weird jutsu this is…leave it to me to fix it!" Minato's back was a bit sore now. He managed to give her a as-painless-as-possible meek smile. Kushina walked over to Alu who was staring off into the distance. "Well, what sort of seal didja use on 'im anyhow?" Kushina asked curiously.

Alu looked to her. "…In short…it's a…suspension jutsu…it's...sort of an original…dunno what it would rank in your world of jutsus…it's …a simple techique where you can pause something for a given point of time…" Alu looked at Minato as she spoke, "…The jutsu…it should last you as long as you don't over-exert yourself. Trauma is the only way that this technique can truly shatter…otherwise it's a meandering progression…" she nodded at Minato. "…I believe it does suspend a bit of your normal chakra and for that, I apologize, I …er…I haven't exactly practiced on others these techniques… mainly objects," Alu grinned. "I have to say though, you're holding up pretty well…"

Minato thought about the mark. He wondered when his time would run out.

"Do you sense that?" Kushina suddenly asked sharply. Minato looked at her. Kushina was alert, and looking towards the east. Minato didn't really sense anything. Alu was on the alert too.

"Hmmm…I'm sensing multiple chakras…all in that direction," Alu agreed. "…It's possibly nothing…"

"No…I can definently sense it…" Kushina clenched her hands into fists.

"Sense…sense what?" Minato asked, a little worried that he couldn't sense whatever it was Kushina was sensing. The east was a good bit of distance away…perhaps it was because of her unique chakra which Minato still had yet to figure out.

"….The Uzamaki kid…I can sense him from here…." Kushina said, glancing at Minato. "…and from the sense I'm gettin' …. He's in trouble."

Vsshhh!

Vssshhh!

Vssshh!

Minato, Kushina and Alu headed for the direction of the multitude of chakra. Alu though quickly placed herself in front of them both. "Before we butt in, let's assess the situation, " Alu declared, her tone calm.

"I already know what I need to do!" Kushina said, indicating she'd crush skulls with her bare fists. Minato had a temporary "yikes," moment. Alu landed behind a rather big rock and beckoned for the two do the same. Kushina was reluctant but Alu shot her a serious glare and Kushina sighed almost annoyed.

"What's…going on?" Minato whispered, and he peeked around the boulder. A shiver ran through Minato's body.

_**THROB!**_

They were behind whatever was going on in front of them. They saw the backs of Jiraia, Naruto and Shizune. They saw Tsunade being protected, shielded from Orochimaru who was facing them. Kabuto should closer and just as deadly…Minato's neck throbbed suddenly. He gripped the place where neck meets shoulder, willing for the sudden panic flowing through him to cease. His legs went shaky. There was Orochimaru.

The man that fought against him and the Third.

Kushina growled but Alu held a finger to her lips. "Minato…hey! Minato!" Alu whispered. Minato sank to his knees. Even from this distance…the Killing Intent of that snake was unimaginably strong. Minato wondered if Orochimaru knew he was here? What if he knew? Minato's heartbeat quickened in his ears. What was going on?

"Oi, you...what's wrong!" Kushina squeezed his shoulder, kneeling by his side, a frown on her face. Minato looked at the ground, not making eye-contact.

"…I couldn't beat him…I…I…." Minato's voice trembled. This was a bad idea. Coming here was a bad idea. This wasn't even their fight! Yet…they…they were here. He looked at Alu."What's going on. DO you know?" he asked her quietly.

Alu gazed at Minato and Kushina who were both giving her a look. Alu watched the fighting begin to unfold between Naruto and Kabuto. Minato and Kushina also watched but both were tense. "…It would appear that Orochimaru made a deal…to bring back Tsunade's dead lover and her little brother in exchange for healing his arms," Alu informed them. Minato felt rage crash within him. Kushina cracked her knuckles.

"Orrah, oorahh, why are we wastin' time sitting around here for! Let's take 'em!" Kushina said, flaring.

"…No…we must've interfere in this fight…" Alu said quietly. Minato found it hard to move. He had told himself he'd defeat Orochimaru…but this was too soon. Minato knew he was no where near, strong enough to take on this mad-man. ON top of it….Kabuto was here as well.

"Tsunade has a fear of blood?" Kushina noted and Minato's head snapped up. They were still a good distance away but it was evident that Kabuto had cut himself…and that Tsunade was badly affected. Minato wanted to help. He was weak though.

_**Useless…**_

_Yin…can you lend me your strength?_

_**Only if I get to kill you first.**_

Ok, so peaceful negotations with the fox went well, and Minato groaned internally. How the hell would they be of any help? Kushina and Alu…sure…Minato felt not only vulnerable but upset at his lack of progress. Sure he was better than before but not by much and nowhere near capable of taking on the snake.

"Ehhh…the old man sort of sucks…" Kushina whispered. Minato looked to see what she meant. He saw the familiar puff of smoke signalling that a summoning had taken place and there…on the ground…between Naruto and Jiraiya…was a small toad about the size of a small dog. Meanwhile, Orochimaru had summoned a two headed snake that was humongous…

"…I guess everyone has there good and bad days…." Alu remarked quietly.

"…What's going on anyways! I can't hear!" Kushina growled, exhasperatedly. Minato clenched his hands into fists.

"…Alu... take Kushina …away from here…" Minato said quietly. Kushina opened her mouth to protest but her eyes widened. Minato was standing straight and upright, the most seirous expression on his usually girlish face that she'd ever seen. Kushina tsked but glared at the ground.

"…I can…fight…" she growled quietly.

"…Hmmm…I think we can probably join the party…." Alu said suddenly. "It looks like Naruto is up against Kabuto…and Jiraiya could probably use back-up against Orochimaru…the question is…" Alu glanced to Minato. "…the cursemark's seal I placed on you will break if you allow yourself to be traumatized…Minato..the choice is yours..but do not consider yourself a coward if you choose to sit this one out….Kushina, let's go!" Alu Vsshhed and Kushina Vsshed with her. Minato slid behind the rock.

He wanted to fight.

He wanted to be strong.

Why.

Why wouldn't his legs move?


	46. Adventure 46

Adventure 46: On The Front Lines!

Alu and Kushina stealthed closer but still undetected by the others. They hid by a rock and were able to watch the events unfold. Kushina though looked conflicted. "…Wonder…if that guy will be ok," she said quietly, glancing to Alu. Alu gave her a grin.

"…Minato's a strong young fella," she said, "…He'll make the right decision…but in the meantime…you and I gotta raise some hell out there, 'kay?"

Kushina smirked confidently. "I will definently protect my clan's future…as well as assit my fellow ninjas of Konohagakure!Besides…I've been meaning to punch snake-face for a while now…seeing as his neck can extend…I'm looking forward to practicing my sailor's knot…" she smirked darkly.

Alu nodded. "Looks like everyone is down for the count…and Snake face is talking to Jiraiya…dunno what about..can't hear from this far…"

"Who cares," Kushina cracked her knuckles. "It's time to shake things up!"

Jiraiya was facing off Orochimaru. Shizune and Naruto were down. Tsunade had just moved to weakly defend Shizune from further harm at Kabuto's hands. Alu held an arm out in front of Kushina. "Let's hold …on…just a moment longer," Alu glanced to Kushina.

"But why…? The kid is down! We have to intercept now or else-" Kushina argued.

"Have a little faith in that kid…after all…he's an Uzamaki right?" Alu smiled at Kushina. "…He's not weak…and I know that he will pull through…"

"How?! I get what you're saying but it's obvious that no one is fighting Kabuto right now!" Kushina pointed out, glaring at Alu. Alu continued to gaze at the scene unfolding calmly.

"…He's tough...to be a ninja means to endure…." Alu said.

"I'm going in!" Kushina said but Alu stepped in front of her again, tugging her by the arm in a firm grip and shooting her a calm collective gaze. "I can't just sit around…they're getting pummeled out there…"

" Look again." Alu said with a confident grin.

Kushina looked and her eyes widened. Kabuto's punch had been intercepted by Naruto's headband as Naruto stood, glaring in front of Tsunade! "…H-how?! He was down…a second ago…"

"….He's just that sort of kid…" Alu leaned around the boulder, glancing at Kushina for a moment. Naruto had just used a strange blue circular chakra sphere technique, as he charged at Kabuto.

Kabuto managed to easily dodge and then he began to kick at Naruto. Naruto crumpled on the ground. Kushina clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Anger was defined in her face. "The way his chakra swirls…it reminds me…of the heart of our clan…"

"You mustn't be hasty!" Alu whispered, "Kabuto is on Kakashi's level…he's not an easy opponent…you need to check on Minato…I'll keep an eye on things here…"

"Hell no, I aint runnin' …" Kushina declared. "…And if what you said was true about Minato…then I'll be expecting him on the battlefield! Fighting with us!" Kushina grinned. "Aww yeah! Now I'm really pumped!" Before Alu could stop her, Kushina Vsshed next to Naruto. Alu sweated. Ok, she knew she could be rash sometimes but did Kushina realize the danger she'd just placed herself in?!

Kabuto's eyes widened as a foot connected with the left side of his face. He didn't balance well and found himself skidding back hard with a grunt of pain. Orochimaru looked as well as Jiraiya. Jiraiya recognized the flash of familiar red hair. _Damnit, I have to distract Orochimaru!_

"You're fight…should focus on me!" Jiraiya declared, quickly forming some handsigns. Due to his fatigue, he knew he couldn't perform as adequate handsigns, but he had to do this. He exclaimed, "Ninja art…Needle Barrage no-jutsu!" Orochimaru growled, forced to hop around the needles that disconnected from Jiraiya's hair and shot at him. They weren't as sharp or lethal as Jiraiya knew they could've been..but at least they were enough to distract.

"Using petty tricks…you fool…you don't understand the true marvel of _real_ ninjutsu!" Orochimaru hissed. His eyes though traveled, despite Jiraiya's best efforts and Jiraiya grit his teeth. This was bad.

THWAK!

Something barrelled into Orochimaru. Orochimaru slid back on the giant snake head, growling in anger. Jiraiya blinked. If the Red-hair came first…then perhaps?...Uncanny but oddly grateful, Jiraiya hoped it was who he thought it was.

"Oi, Snake face…I'd suggest getting you a different kind of skin lotion," a young girl's voice snickered, hopping from foot to foot, a few feet away from Orochimaru and Jiraiya, having joined them on the twin snake heads which reared and hissed, as though trying to buck her off.

"Who…the hell are you?!" Orochimaru growled, his eyes narrowing, whatever attention he'd had to Kabuto's interference now negated by this new bug's prescense. Jiraiya recognized her immediately.

"Name is Alu…remember it…and then do the smart thing…" Alu said, smirking, "Run."

Orochimaru growled, narrowing his eyes. "You little shit…." Before Alu could react, she found Orochimaru behind her. Swiftly, he extended a strange sword from his mouth and peirced right through her chest. Alu's eyes widened.

Jiraiya's did too. _Damnit!_

Naruto blinked at the appearance of this new, red-haired intruder. She smirked confidently at him, Kabuto having been knocked back. Kabuto panted, facing this new opponent. Who the hell was this?

"H-hey…lady…" Naruto coughed, surprised.

"Rest now, Uzamaki Naruto," Kushina grinned at him, hand on her hip and pointing her thumb to herself. "…Uzamakis gotta stick together, neh?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Another Uzamaki? What…but…he had no family. No clan. What.

What.

Naruto didn't know what to think.

He didn't know what to believe.

But he knew this woman wasn't lying.

It was a miracle.

Kabuto rubbed his mouth though and glared at Kushina and Naruto. " Heh…a slight set-back…no matter…I'll kill the brat…and you too!" he charged at Kushina but Kushina got behind Kabuto. She moved to punch him but cried out in pain as she felt her arms get hit with some weird medical jutsu. Falling back, she felt her legs give out from under her.

Kushina's eyes widened. What was this kid? He was no ordinary Ninja. "Be careful Lady!" Naruto called out, "…He's a medical ninja!"

Shit.

That was something she probably should've remembered before she charged him. Oh well, too late now. Kushina grit her teeth, suddenly realizing that Kabuto delivered a swift blow to her stomach. Gakking from the jolt of shock to her system, Kushina crumpled. Her stomach hurt like a mother effer and on top of it all, her hands were shaking. "You're weak…feh…" Kabuto began to kick Kushina. Naruto grit his teeth.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled, shakily getting to his feet. Kabuto paused and then turned around, Kushina lay, on the ground, curled up, the pain surrounding her. Whatever Kabuto had done to her…it had taken a toll on her body. Kabuto smirked darkly and kicked Naruto in the stomach, forcing him to crumple. "Gah!?"

"…Where were we Naruto…?" Kabuto gazed down at Naruto who glared up at him weakly, clutching his stomach. "…Ah… that's right….you're not a kid anymore…so cut the bravado…" Kabuto looked around and pointed to Kushina who was trembling on the ground, "…Based on the situation, when you want to give up…and run away…" Naruto gazed weakly at the woman he barely knew. She had thrown her life in harms way…another Uzamaki….Kabuto's words cut through condenscendingly, "…Just do it. "

Naruto grit his teeth, glaring up at Kabuto defiantly.

"…Now, now…what's that look for? You're going to die! If you die, you won't have dreams or anything else…" Kabuto said lazily. "Kids think…everything is easy… that's why they go on about their stupid dreams…why they don't give up…" he continued to kick Naruto in the gut. Tsunade watched, helpless, remembering every conversation about what it meant to be hokage…about a child's dream…. "..and then…they die." Kabuto sneered with an air of finality.

"Kof…Kof…" Naruto slowly rose to his feet, to Kabuto's surprise and annoyance. "…Straight up…I…never go back…on my word…" Naruto glared right at Kabuto, fearless, "That's…my shinobi way!" he declared angrily and passionately. Kabuto paused for a moment, getting more pissed at this blonde brat. It didn't help that that damn devil woman's kick left his left cheek smarting. His jutsu was already fixing the damage but it was still a pain to deal with. Tsunade watched on in shock.

Kushina weakly raised her head too. **Naruto…** Kushina grit her teeth, her body in pain from whatever he'd hit her stomach with.

"Why…Why are you…" Tsunade said quietly, but loud enough for Naruto, Kabuto and Kushina to at least hear.

"Granny…Tsunade…" Naruto stood up, painstakingly slow again. Kabuto was annoyed. Tsunade was terrified and worried. "As promised in our bet…that bad luck necklace around your neck…I'm going to take it…" Naruto said confidently, "Kagebunshin –Shadow clone no jutsu!"

"E-Enough already! Naruto!" Tsunade cried out.

"I told you…that stubbornness will get you killed!" Kabuto roared, angrily brandishing his kunai. He charged at Naruto. Naruto only smiled, the blood on his chin a bit dried as he smiled at Tsunade, not taking his eyes off of Kabuto.

"If you die…dreams…and everything will be gone!" Tsunade cried out to Naruto.

"Heh…it's ok…" Naruto stopped Kabuto's attack. He didn't just stop it though, his palm was pierced through. He braced for the pain, gritting his teeth, confident and sure and prepared to use his jutsu…just one last time….to beat Kabuto. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

Kabuto's eyes widened in horror, shock and amazement.

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement.

Another hand had intercepted Kabuto's attack. Another hand clutched Kabuto's wrist, hand trembling but grip tight. "That's..enough…don't you dare…hurt them anymore…" Blue eyes clashed with Onyx.

"Oh…so it's you again…" Kabuto glared.

"…Miss me?" the blonde retorted cocky.

"…I knew it…knew you'd come…" Kushina grinned weakly. "You're late…twinkie-toes…" Kushina slipped into unconciousness. Minato smiled back at her.

"…You just take it easy…" he said reassuringly.

"How touching…" Kabuto spit to the side, before swinging in with another attack, trying to get Minato's stomach or side. Minato was forced to let go of Kabuto's hand to avoid damage and Kabuto took that opportunity to hop back. Naruto looked at Minato's back. Tsunade's eyes were still wide. What…what was going on…who was this…wasn't this…

"Yondaime?!" she gasped.

**A/N: I Know..short 5-7 page ish chapters. Trust me, a lot does happen per chapter. I think I may extend them to be closer to 7 just cuz I feel guilty and unsatisfied if they're too short….also, for questions on why Minato's cursemark hasn't exploded in Orochimaru's prescense yet…well…wellllllll. That's a tricky story. Keep reading and you'll learn more in the wonderful world of…Minato and friends. Might not be right away, but I will connect all the dots…anyhow, I find that this fanfiction is a good stress reliever and I ended up still pumping out not 3 chapters today but nearly 5. It's a wonder I get any work done ahaha. *chibi sweat drop. **


	47. Adventure 47

Adventure 47: I Want To Fight!

**A/N: This chapter is also around 7 pages.**

Minato had seen that coming. It was only logical. He shot an apologetic glance at her, "No…sorry, I'm not the fourth," he replied. "…Naruto…watch over her…I've got four-eyes…and…has anyone seen Alu?"

"…You mean the brat that my Master just impaled?" Kabuto cackled. Minato's heart nearly stopped.

"Wh-what?!" Minato's gaze shifted to the top of the twin snake heads. There on top, was Alu, impaled by Orochimaru's sword…and Jiraiya was apparently on his stomach, struggling to get to his feet.

"Cheh…." Minato grit his teeth. "Damnit…what the hell do I do…Alu…." Minato's heart pounded.

"…Mina-chan…" Naruto said to Minato, "…I can handle things on my end….you go and help Alu!"

"Naruto, you need to watch over Kushina and Tsunade…" Minato said quietly. Shizune began to stir and she opened her eyes in time to see the Fourth standing, back to her…and Kushina Uzamaki, passed out near her. Shizune struggled to her feet. Something was off about Kushina…

"She's not breathing!" Shizune suddenly exclaimed in horror. With a jolt, Minato's body whirled, his eyes widened. Tsunade and Naruto also felt similar jolts. Shizune pressed her palms to Kushina's stomach, and heart. Kabuto sneered glaring at Minato.

"Well…it's only to be expected…when fools try to play hero…she's so childish…" he cackled. Minato's blood ran cold. This couldn't be right. Kushina couldn't be dead.

"What…the hell did you do to her…" he said, his voice wavering, his body trembling with unimaginable amounts of rage.

"…oh just cut off her lung supply…I'd say in about a minute it'll be all over…too late to save her…" Kabuto lunged at Shizune and Minato growled.

K-chink!

Kabuto was thrown off balance as Minato rammed his whole body right into him. Kabuto skidded back onto his back, and Minato got into his battle stance, glaring at Kabuto, his body visibly shaking. "…You're fight…is with me!" he flared.

Throb!

Throb!

Throb!

It felt like a dam was trying to break loose in Minato's neck. He willed it to stay in. He was so torn though. Alu was in trouble. Kushina was in trouble. Shizune was trying her best to fix the damage Kabuto had caused to Kushina's air supply. Only a minute…no less than…he couldn't lose Kushina…Minato felt his rage, his terror build up within himself. This wasn't good. He couldn't let this consume him…

**Stronger…I have to be stronger! They need me!**

_**I have no interest in lending my power to a weak fool…**_

**That's fine. **

…_**.**_

**True strength comes from the desire to protect others…not from how much chakra you can obtain!**

"Fools!" Kabuto sneered. " The woman is already dead…The brat will die…!" before Minato could react, Kabuto had quickly teleported over to Naruto who didn't have enough time to move before he was kicked backwards. Minato instantly tried to assist but Naruto's voice cut through the clearing of dust and rubble…Kabuto grit his teeth, Naruto's palm was impaled by the kunai, and Naruto was panting hard, glaring right at Kabuto without fear, with only the desire to protect everyone! …."Oi, Mina-chan," his tone was serious and Sharp. "…I said…Four-Eyes was my opponent…you assist the Pervy Sage and Alu!" Minato caught the serious tense edge in Naruto's tone. "I toldja didn't I? I don't give up…I don't run away…I…There's no way…Until I become Hokage….There's no way…I'm gonna die!" Naruto declared.

_**Oh…it appears you're not the only blonde idiot who believes that….**_

Minato gazed at Kushina, who Shizune was currently still working on. "Go ahead!" Shizune panted at Minato. "…I- I have things covered here!" Minato felt a small wave of relief.

"She-she'll be ok?!" he pressed.

"It-…it's Alu I'm more worried about…" Shizune said, indicating to the other fight taking place. Minato nodded.

"Understood." He vsshed beside Jiraiya. Jiraiya gazed at him, having managed to stand again.

"…Oh….you come to join the fray?" Jiraiya coughed, wiping some blood from his lower lip. Minato clenched his hands into fists. Orochimaru still stood, but Alu's body crumpled at Orochimaru's feet.

"…Alu…. " Minato's voice cracked. Jiraiya looked at Minato.

"I'll distract him…you get the body back…" he whispered. Minato grit his teeth. She couldn't be dead…

"Nose….Goes!" suddenly a voice exclaimed from above them all. Minato's eyes widened. That familiar gleeful tone. Jiraiya furrowed his brow in confusion as all of a sudden, one of the snakes hissed in pain, as a boulder was somehow smashed into it's face. Orochimaru hissed, realizing that the girl had made a …

"Wood clone?!" Orochimaru hissed. "How…how is that possible…only the First Lord Hokage could use wood-style…"

"Yeah well, news flash, bub," Alu remarked, lightly landing in front of Minato and Jiraiya and casting Orochimaru a cheeky grin, "…I'm the present, not the past."

Tsunade's heart pounded. This kid…these people…what was going on…yet…watching Naruto fight…watching miracles unfold before her eyes…What was this feeling…a feeling she'd long since thought locked away.

"Now…you can't escape…" Naruto declared.

Minato and everyone's eyes turned as Naruto exclaimed, "Rasengan!"

Minato's eyes widened. The force of the small little jutsu Naruto had shown him, was like a mini-cyclone. It blasted Kabuto back. The speed and the power and the damage. All compacted into that one little swirling chakra sphere. "Whoa…" Minato breathed.

Alu nodded. "That's Naruto for ya, full of surprise, aint he?"

"…Hmmm…the brat will die anyhow…" Orochimaru hissed, "…Kabuto damaged his heart…too bad…"

Minato grit his teeth. His focus shifted from the other fight and to Orochimaru. "Minato…get down to Naruto and Tsunade…assist them in getting away with Kushina and Shizune…" Alu said quickly.

"No." Minato said curtly.

"..." Jiraiya gazed at Minato, who had his gaze locked on Orochimaru who gave him a sneer.

"…Feh…" Orochimaru spit some blood out of the corner of his mouth. "…you….I would love to add you…to my collection," he sneered at Alu. Alu shivered.

"You can't have her Orochimaru…" Minato snapped.

"…Ah…don't feel left out…I was going to add you too!" Orochimaru hissed, cackling darkly. He teleported down to Kabuto.

"!?" was the response Minato, Alu and Jiraiya had.

"I'll kill the boy!" Orochimaru extended his neck, already speeding towards Naruto, the sword once again protruding from his mouth.

Shit! Minato knew he wouldn't make it in time and Jiraiya looked like someone who was teetering between falling off and staying on. Alu whirled as well but they all knew they'd be too slow.

Shlp!

Her body trembled. Orochimaru was in shock. Kabuto was as well. "Koff!" HAKK! Tsunade panted, glaring at Orochimaru. The blade peirced between her breasts.

"…Tsunade…." Orochimaru quietly hissed, "…you were the only one I would've spared…If I leave this boy alive…everything will fall apart…." Orochimaru seemed almost pleading –which was unusual for his usual behavior, "For once…stay out of my way?"

There was a moment's silence. "…You leave… the boy alone…protect…no matter what!" Tsunade coughed, but her words rang fiercely. SHLK! Orochimaru withdrew his sword from Tsunade but hissed, as he pulled back.

"Hmmph…trembling from the fear of blood…why are you… one of the three great shinobi…risking evrything to protect some genin brat?"

Minato made to move but Jiraiya stopped him. "Wait…Minato…let's se.e…what our royal Lady has to say…" he said quietly. Minato halted but continued to watch, gazing…the snake poofed and Minato, Jiraiya and Alu landed on the ground, watching things unfold quietly. Shizune was still by Kushina's side, keeping her alive.

"I'm…doing this…" Tsunade panted, "to protect…the village…Konohagakure!"

"…To protect Konoha…?" Orochimaru repeated in disbelief. Out of all the people who had sacrificed the most for that village….wouldn't she also have the highest level of regret and hate built towards it?

Tsunade looked back to Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. She could've smiled…she could've cried…"Because… this little kid…will someday be Hokage…" she said endearingly.

"!" Minato's eyes widened.

"…" Jiraiya let a small smile spread on his face.

"…" Kabuto and Orochimaru were speechless.

"Ho..ho… nonsense…the title of Hokage is a joke…Only fools would take it," Orochimaru scoffed with a dark smirk on his face.

Tsunade went really quiet again. Then…"From here on out…" Tsunade had a fighting gleam in her eyes…despite her body trembling from her fear of blood…"…It's my life on the line!"

"… I hate this…" Minato said quietly.

Jiraiya and Alu looked to him, startled by his quiet outburst. Orochimaru struck down Tsunade again.

"It's not…over yet…let's give our…fine Lady a chance…to stand up on her own two feet," Jiraiya said, trying to recover from her poison's effects as well as keep as much chakra conserved as possible.

"…She's stopped trembling," Alu pointed out. Minato looked and realized that to be true.

"…That's because…." Tsunade rose to her feet, bleeding but determined and fierce and powerful, "I'm Konohagakure's….Fifth Hokage!"

**A/N: Mmmm I think I'll hold off on loading …oh forget it…meh. I'll upload the last of volume 6…or 7 …remember…8 chapters per 1 volume…**


	48. Adventure 48

End of Volume 6 : Adventure 48: Sannin Showdown!

"…Hey," Alu glanced to Minato, "I'm going to move Kushina to safety…ok?"

"…Yeah…" Minato said quietly. He had been waiting. When were they going to join the fight? …Here was the man…who took the Third's life…and …and Minato was expected to just leave all the fighting to Tsunade…even…even Naruto contributed more than he had.

"Minato…this isn't your fight…" Jiraiya began.

"Lord Orochimaru…Manda!" Kabuto yelled.

"Kabuto…now….perform the jutsu…now….!" Orochimaru wheezed. Kabuto had been recovering but barely. He grunted in pain but gave some of his blood to Orochimaru by smearing a line on his arm.

"!" Jiriaya and Tsunade were instantly aware of what was going to happen. They both summoned their respective summonings. A huge toad –Gambunta, the snake Manda which roared. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu shivered. They weren't sticking around if things were getting ugly –even if things had been really interesting up until now.

"You know better than to summon me…Orochimaru!How dare you summon me into this mess!" the snake roared. Then a giant blue slug which Tsunade was on. Minato felt the chakra levels and intensity of the fight sky rocket.

"What…" Minato breathed.

"It's our cue to leave…this is a battle..for the Legendary Sannin…" Alu quietly tugged on Minato's arm.

Throb!

Minato didn't want to leave. Orochimaru paid no attention to him. Alu was telling him to just turn away?

Throb!

Kushina's life had been in danger. He hadn't come sooner because he was still thinking hard about what path he should choose.

Throb!

Why did he feel so weak? Why wasn't he trying harder to fight?

"…Minato…we should assist Shizune with Kushina and Naruto…" Alu said quietly. Minato clenched his hands into fists. No.

No.

He wasn't going to sit back.

Orochimaru hurt Konoha. He hurt Konohamaru. He freely trashed what it meant to be a ninja. Kabuto…would've killed Kushina if it hadn't been for Shizune. Minato had been too late. Twice he'd been too late.

Not this time.

No, not this time.

Jiraiya declared, "Orochimaru…you've crossed the line..from today onwards…we're no longer comrades!"

"Comrades? Ho~ ho that's rich…" Orochimaru snickered.

"We are the Legendary Three no more…" Tsunade declared with a note of sadness but determination.

A heart beat.

Th-Dmp…

Th-Dmp…..

**Th-Dmmmp!**

Kabuto barely managed to intercept Minato's swindle kick to Orochimaru's face. Minato hopped back, leaning forward, bending his knees, in his fighting pose.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged glances. "Grrr, Jiraiya…what's the meaning of this?! What's the Fourth doing here?!" Gambunta growled, narrowing his toad eyes at Jiraiya. Jiraiya grimaced. He hadn't counted on Minato being this rash. Bold sure, but rash. This Minato definently was a lot more prone to getting himself into trouble.

"Eh….if I told you this happened to be a completely unrelated Minato Namikaze who just happens to look and sound like him…would you believe it?" Jiriaya coughed meekly.

"…Do you take me for a tadpole?!" Gambunta griped. Minato would've remarked as well but his focus was completely elsewhere. Let people who knew the Fourth think what they wanted. He knew he wasn't.

Manda hissed and Gambunta glared at the big snake. "Minato! Get over here!" Jiraiya called to Minato, hoping that Minato would listen. Minato faced Kabuto who ate another rations pellet. Minato wondered what it would do. His eyes widened.

Kabuto glared at him, his chakra surrounding him…in a greenish hue. "Lord Orochimaru…what do you suggest…"

"…" Orochimaru hissed, not liking all the odds stacked against him. He hated not having his arms. Without his arms, he couldn't defeat the othe two sannin…he couldn't even capture the damn blonde….yet….Orochimaru's eyes shifted to Kushina. Interesting…interesting indeed….he was aware of her unique chakra…she would make a fascinating specimen…"Kabuto…hinder them…all…."

"How long do you need?" Kabuto asked, eyeing Minato.

"…One minute…" Orochimaru hissed, lunging for the ground where Shizune was with Naruto and Kushina.

Shizune was instantly on guard. Tsunade used her speed to try to get to Shizune as well. Kabuto appeared behind Minato and Minato found himself lose his footing. "Gak!" Kabuto punched Minato hard in the gut. Minato was quick to recall Kabuto's ability to cut important nerves and swiftly twisted his body away, and Kabuto hopped back. Minato's legs were trembling.

TH-DMP!

Minato gakked up blood, falling to his knees. The snake Manda hissed. "Get this little urchin off my head! You useless monkey!" Kabuto winced at the intimidating command. Manda shook his great head and Minato found his body slip off. He tried to move his arms. He could move his left arm but not his right arm. Shit….he couldn't form any jutsu –not that he knew many. He tumbled back ,hitting ground hard. Koff! Koff! He struggled to get to his feet.

B-THMP! Throbbing pain, so much pain, damn it… Minato felt his eyes already growing heavy, his eyesight was dimming. No! Too soon! Not yet…

Not…yet…Minato fell to his knees, trying not to pass out.

"Go to sleep!" Kabuto exclaimed, bringing down his hand in karate chop motion at Minato's back. VSSHHH!

Jiraiya intercepted, having spent a lot of energy just to summon Gambunta, it took a lot out of him just to block Kabuto's attack. Kabuto snarled, but Jiraiya snarled harder, more fiercer and with a dark gleam in his eye, "….If you want to kill him…**you'll have to kill me first!**"

Kabuto chehed. He couldn't take on Lord Jiraiya. The military rations pellet was already running out. Even down 2/3 of his attack power, Kabuto wasn't stupid, he knew Jiraiya would still kick his ass…but he wondered if the minute had been enough. "hmmph, you're too late anyhow…" Kabuto remarked, hopping back and allowing Jiriaya to carry Minato on his back.

"…" Jiraiya glared at Kabuto when Orochimaru appeared next to Kabuto.

"Kabuto…." Orochimaru wheezed, coughing up some blood, "…my plans..were foiled…by that…brat…kids..are really…too much trouble these days…koff… koff…we're leaving…." Manda glared at Orochimaru on the ground.

"You drag me out here…to run away?! I should really just eat you!" he hissed, opening his big mouth, but just then, Gambunta stabbed it shut through the nose.

"Didn't anyone tell ya, hold yer tongue!?" Gambunta growled, Sporting his own cut to his side.

Manda hissed and then left the battle in a huge puff of smoke. Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya. "… Don't think…this is..over…" Orochimaru cackled and he vsshed away with Kabuto. Jiraiya furrowed his brow. He'd let Orochimaru escape not out of consideration or feelings of companionship…but because he had more pressing concerns like Minato's state of health..and Kushina's.

He walked back over to where Shizune was with Kushina and Naruto and Tsunade. Tsunade was kneeling beside Kushina, a frown on her face. Jiraiya's heart sank.

"…I'll take a look at Minato," Shizune said quickly and Jiraiya laid out Minato on his back, and Shizune got to work, checking him over.

"…What's Naruto and Kushina's condition?" he asked, glancing to Tsunade.

"Naruto is stable…Kushina on the other hand has suffered a major tear to her heart string…I barely got Naruto's…he had the nine-tailed fox's ability to heal..but Kushina doesn't…I…I healed it as much as I could..but…" Tsunade glanced to Alu. Jiraiya did too.

"…I used a jutsu to …to help her," Alu said quietly.

"…You're a medical ninja?" Jiraiya asked.

Alu shook her head. "…no…I'm not really good…I mean…I can heal cuts and stuff..but I don't like being labeled or associated…with a …group…I've always sorta been a loner…the condition though of Kushina…she needs to get back to Konoha…I know that much…"

"What is her condition…lay it to me straight…" Jiraiya prompted, his heart heavy.

"…I used a simple technique of my own….to pause her…in essence…Kushina's heart is on pause," Alu explained.

"…That's good though right? You can just unpause it once we're at Konoha hospital and Tsunade can do her thing?" Jiraiya pressed.

"…Jiraiya…by nature…Kushina should have already died…about ten minutes ago…" Tsunade said sharply.

**Die? Should be dead…?** Minato's concsiouness swam. What were they saying? Why couldn't he do anything? Why was he so weak? Kushina…in trouble….no…no…Minato's heart fluttered. Why was he so weak?! Already, breathing was still hard.

Th-DMP!

The mark's pulsing faded and Minato slipped into unconciousness.

**A/N: Some of you may not like seeing moments where Minato is tough and then randomly weak. I'll tell ya'll now, it's not random. There is a good reason for his inconsistant chakra control. It will be more devoloped along the way but have patience. Minato is a strong character, he's also just struggling with a fox chakra, a demonic snake chakra and then his good ol' own chakra…he's got a lot to handle and master. Also, the curse mark –alhough I wanted it to—did not activate after all despite the stress to Minato's psyche. He was able to maintain a fine line between calm and furious so no fox chakra or snake face chakra. BUT…stick around. Things get interesting mwahaha. Also, please review. :3 Reviews make me upload more quickly…~**


	49. Adventure 49: Tough Decision!

Volume 7 Begin… Adventure 49: A Tough Decision!

Minato and Kushina couldn't be moved just yet. They were in the hospital of Tanzaku. Kushina's condition was critical…Minato's though was mostly healed. He had a bandage on his right arm and wrist and hand, but other than that, he'd healed within the week. He sat in his bed, not really staring out the window. He wasn't really thinking about anything. What had happened a week ago still played in his mind. He hadn't done much. He hadn't been able to really protect anyone. Now, Kushina, was in a coma.

And he felt it was his fault.

He had chosen to wait.

He…he had almost decided to sit out of the fight.

Tsunade had visited him a couple times, just to check on his progress. He found her to be a pleasant woman. Naruto was up and energetic again, although he was just as worried as Minato about Kushina. Minato heard the klak-klak of familiar sandals and looked up. Jiraiya pulled up a chair and sat next to Minato's hospital bed. "How you feeling?"

Minato took a sip of water on the bedside table. He traced the bottom of the cup's circular motion with his finger. The Rasengan loomed in his mind. "…I don't know…" he said quietly.

Jiraiya seemed to be lost deep in thought. He sat in the chair, and gazed back at Minato's face as Minato looked away. "…Minato..if you want to talk-"

"No. …no thank you…" Minato said quietly.

"…Tsunade is truly talented…if anyone…can help Kushina…well…I'm sure you already know as I do…she's our best shot…" Jiraiya said quietly. Minato looked at the water in the cup. He set the cup on the bedstant.

"…So…She'll go back with you…it makes sense…she's a ninja from your village," Minato said quietly.

"…Yes…she is coming back with us…" Jiraiya nodded.

"…" Minato gazed outside, at the setting sunset.

"…Minato…er…it would be great if you came back with us…after all, you were very helpful against Orochimaru notonce but twice and the least I can do is thank you for it…" Tsunade suggested quietly, having entered. Minato looked at her. He looked away.

"I wasn't strong enough…even though…I wanted to fight him…" Minato said, his voice regretful. Tsunade exchanged a glance with Jiraiya.

"You did your best…Rome wasn't built in a day," Jiraiya said, "…and..I've decided to take your training under my belt…"

Minato blinked. "What about Alu and Usagi?"

"Alu and Usagi left this morning…" Tsunade informed Minato. "Usagi needs to report back to his village…and Alu went with him…but she explained to us…everything…"

Minato's eyes widened. "What…do you mean?..." he asked cautiously. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

"…She told us her time-traveling story…but she also…told us to help you keep it hush hush…." Jiraiya said quietly, leaning in his chair backwards. "…said that she hoped that we would watch over your progress until she could get another chance to come to the village….We're also aware of your amnesia…Kushina's….as well…."

"I can't do anything for your amnesia, I apologize," Tsunade said sadly. "…Alu says it's a kind of jutsu that will just take a little patience to wear off…she hopes that you'll trust us with your progress…"

Minato took all this in. This was a lot of information. So they knew about his amnesia…"…Did…did either of you know…if the Fourth…had a …friend like me?" he asked tentatively. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah…you two were so close…sometimes it was hard to tell you two apart," he said with a meek grin. Jiraiya hoped Minato wouldn't catch the obvious sarcasm in his voice. TO his luck, Minato was too deep in thought to register it. Tsunade registered it though and she kicked Jiraiya subtly in the ankle. Minato didn't notice and Jiraiya tried to ignore the stars in front of his eyes. Minato nodded.

"…You do know I'm not him, right?" he asked tentatively. Tsunade nodded.

"We are aware…but once I get back to the village, I plan on giving you a Konoha ranking position…" Tsunade said briskly.

Minato shook his head. "Thanks…but no thanks." He knew what he said surprised both of the other two ninja.

"Why not Minato? This way, while Kushina heals…you'll at least have a village affiliation," Jiraiya said serious. "It's important to not just be a wanderer…"

"…Did you know me…prior to my amnesia?" Minato asked serious. Jiraiya paused.

Finally Jiraiya sighed. "Yes…although we weren't as well aquainted," Jiraiya admitted and oddly enough, he actually wasn't lying.

"…I see…so you know what village I was from…Alu gave me the impression I didn't like to talk about my village…" Minato said, eyeing Jiraiya calmly. Jiraiya scratched his head. Is that what Alu told him? … Damnit, that girl was good at making things complicated.

"…Well…as I said..not as well aquainted…" Jiraiya huffed. Tsunade furrowed her brow.

"Minato…I tihnk it would be good for you to consider it…not for a permamnent position..but just…perhaps until your memories of where you're really from come back… I know you were from a village in the Land of Fire, so that's helpful to covering a lot of bases…" Tsunade added in. Minato looked at his hands again.

"…I don't …I'm not …really…interested in that at the moment…." Minato's mind flickered to the battle that had gone down. How he'd fought a little but still gotten beaten by Kabuto's wicked medical jutsu. He thought back to Naruto as well. That kid…he was strong. Stronger than Minato. [Lmao…Sasuke moment xD So sorry, had to butt in :P don't mind me. *poofs away*]

Minato grit his teeth. "…Thank you both…for your support..and your concern…I'll return with you…but…can I have some time alone…to think…?" Minato looked up at them, his expression passive.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who busied herself with the small pills by Minato's bed. "…Alright…just don't forget to take the last of the pain relievers, ok?" She handed the two small red pills to Minato and Minato swallowed them promptly.

"Good…" Jiraiya nodded. Minato smiled at them smally. "…Hey, I'm taking Naruto and Shizune to eat…want to come with?" Jiraiya blurted.

"Not yet, Jiraiya! The poor boy needs rest!" Tsunade bopped Jiraiya on the head.

"What? And eating top-notch food doesn't count!?" Jiraiya began to bicker with Tsunade about supressed youth in hospital beds. Minato let out a small chuckle. They paused.

"…Ah…instead of treating Naruto and Shizune, why not treat Tsunade?" Minato said, smirking a little. Jiraiya's face turned red and Tsunade crossed her arms, completely pouting.

"Like I'd date this skirt-chasing perverted Hermit," She huffed.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that!" Jiraiya griped. "I'm a great kisser!"

"Sure, if you like kissing a Toad," Tsunade retorted. Minato could hear those two still bickering as they left. His small sheepish smile turned into a small worried frown. Kushina was safe with those two…of that he was sure. Naruto was safe as well. Shizune had recovered well. Minato himself was recovering well although he'd been in the E.R. for the first two days….no…it was Kushina who was still in trouble. Still…Tsunade had said a couple days ago that Kushina had a high chance of pulling through thanks to quick timing. The image of Kushina, strapped to tubes, eyes closed, and so vulnerable…Minato couldn't help but feel guilty.

_It was the fifth day since the fight. Minato was well enough to sit up and read a little. He was looking at his little green book, Jiraiya had given him, but his mind was restless as well as elsewhere. He heard the door open and he looked up. _

"_Can I sit?" Usagi asked, pointing to a chair. Minato shrugged. He didn't particularly care either way. _

"…_What's up?" Minato asked, shutting the book._

"…_How do you feel?" Usagi asked._

"_Physically? I feel better," Minato said, fiddling with the binding. Usagi nodded, leaning back in the chair. He continued to eye Minato before he stood up again. Minato looked to him, curious. "What is it?" he asked, noticing the deep look of thinking in Usagi's face. _

"…_Don't feel guilty," Usagi said quietly. Minato blinked._

"…_What makes you think that I feel that way?"Minato asked calmly, re-opening the book since it gave himself something to do. Usagi sighed, and raised his eyebrows._

"_Because …I can tell," he said, poking Minato's cheek. Minato shot him a pouty look, swatting his hand away with the book. Usagi smiled a little but pulled away._

"…_Where were you?" Minato asked, with a sigh._

_Usagi looked really guilty. "…I was having a bad hang-over…when I heard about the events from Alu…I was horrified…." He sat back in the chair, his voice heavy with regret. Minato silently shut the book. His gaze observed Usagi, and he could tell, Usagi felt even worse than he did since – after all –he hadn't been there period._

"_Don't feel guilty," Minato found himself echoeing Usagi's words, "…how were you supposed to know that those three would end up fighting?"_

_Usagi bit his lower lip. "Still…still…" Usagi rested his head on his arms, by Minato's legs. He looked up at Minato, who gazed down at him, attentive. "…I feel bad because the Red girl got hurt…well…woman I suppose…still…she…you…Alu…you were all fighting in the fight of your life…"_

_Minato realized his guilt for being there and useless wasn't as bad as not being there at all. Minato patted Usagi's head. Usagi blinked in surprise. "We can't control everything…sometimes…stuff just happens," Minato said with a small smile. Usagi grinned weakly at him._

"…_Thanks…Minato…" Usagi said standing up. "…I needed that…" He grinned sheepishly. "…Anyhow…Alu is checking again on Kushina's condition…she'll be ok from the looks of things…"_

"…_She'll pull through?" Minato inquired, his heart beating a little quickly._

"_Yep. Impeccable timing I might add," Usagi said with a grin. "…So no long faces…ok?" He patted Minato on the head in return and Minato swatted at Usagi but both of them were definently relieved. _

"…_When do we head back to Konoha?" Minato asked._

"_Hmm…dunno, you should probably ask Lord Jiraiya or Lady Tsunade…" Usagi replied with a shrug. Minato nodded. "Anyhow…I'll leave ya to your rest then," and Usagi left. Minato continued to gaze out the window. The sun was warm. It was yellow. Cheerful. _

The sun had a reddish orange pinkish glow to it as it set behind the buildings. Minato watched as the steady progression of day to night made it's traditional change. Minato set aside the little green book. He bit his lower lip. Kushina was safe with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto was as well, of that, Minato was sure. Alu had returned with Usagi. Minato felt like he knew enough about himself now that he could funciton without training wheels. He heard the door slide open.

"Ah…Mr…Namikaze? You awake? …" a shy polite voice inquired. Minato blinked and cleared his throat.

"Sh-Shizune?" he asked.

Shizune walked around the curtain and nodded, smiling and holding the pig, Tonton.

"Oink!" the pig said happily. Shizune tried to hold the pig still but it hopped down from her arms before she could stop it and began to sniff Minato's bandaged arm.

"oink!" the pig looked to Shizune. Minato looked as well, curiously.

"…Ah, Tonton is telling me I should change your bandages," Shizune chuckled, looking a bit flustered but polite as always. Minato smiled.

"Alright," he nodded.

As Shizune was re-wrapping the new bandage up to his elbow, she spoke again. "…We're going to move out tomorrow…" she said quietly. Minato nodded.

"…Shizune…do you…did you know us, prior to our amnesia?" Minato asked quietly. Shizune's expression was hard to read. Minato wondered if that meant yes.

"…I did…." Shizune finally said. "…But I was still training under Lady Tsunade…I …I would've been younger than you by about…maybe…six or seven years…." Shizune said, smiling shyly.

"How is a nice girl like you…still single?" Minato asked, smiling as she finished wrapping his bandage.

"…I want to serve Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said quietly, "…I… I don't think guys are really the most miportant thing on my mind," and she chuckled. "I … I owe Lady Tsunade…"

"Owe?" Minato asked.

Shizune nodded. "Lady Tsunade…was my uncle's lover…she…she made him so happy…in a time when he'd forgotten what happiness was…she was his light in his never-ending darkness…" Shizune's tone was soft, and full of gratitude. Minato smiled to himself.

"That's….really nice," he said.

"If you think it's cheesy that's fine…to me it's not…." Shizune said, casting him a pouty look. The pig oinked again as though to agree.

"…I don't think it's cheesy, everyone needs a beacon of hope…" Minato said, watching as Shizune put her stuff away in her little black bag.

"Yes, I suppose…" Shizune nodded.

"…So did you know Naruto at all as a child?" Minato asked, curious to get some more information. He felt like if Tsunade had been around the Fourth , then obviously Tsunade would've as well.

Shizune shook her head. "As far as I know…he was an infant at the time of the attack…no one knows who his parents are," She said frowning. "Kinda random, huh? I still wonder where the Fourth found a baby in time…"

Minato nodded. Yeah, that was a rather sketchy picture. Yet, no one had actually bothered to look into Naruto's history it seemed. Minato had a suspicion though...He had had the feeling that Naruto was the Fourth's kid… but then again, Minato didn't know anything about the Fourth. Figuring he was overthinking things –and there are many blondes in the world, - Minato nodded as Shizune got up, holding the pig in her arms once more. "Who knows…" Minato said quietly, deciding not to tell her about the fact that Naruto's parents had been present at the time.

"I'll leave you to rest then," Shizune bowed and left. Minato smiled until the door was shut. He gripped the sheets of the bed, and looked at his knuckles. He knew what he had to do.

"Gomenasai [sorry] , ….I…I have still…something I need to do…and I need to do it alone…" Minato got out of the bed. His feet gave way but that was to be expected. Minato had already been up and going since a couple days ago but not a lot. He felt a little like when he'd first woken up. But, this time he knew so much more. It was strange, how quickly time had passed. So much had happened.

Minato got dressed, changing into his black turtleneck –to hide the curse mark—and he slipped into his comfortable black pants. He attached his ninjapouch to his waist and he didn't put on his shuriken holster. He wasn't that good with shuriken. He put on his white jacket with blue stripes, and checked to make sure no one he knew were sensed nearby. To his relief, no one was. At least, not that he could sense. The fox was being dormant and unresponsive. Minato was fine with this. He wanted no one's thoughts but his own running through his mind right now.

He had to get stronger. He knew that Jiraiya and Tsunade had a lot on their plates and he didn't want to add to their problems. He knew that Usagi's village was in the Land of Fire so he figured he'd hop around and try to find him and Alu. Minato got out some paper and a pen, quickly scribbling a short letter of intent before leaving it by his bed side. He hoped that at least they would meet up again in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto's face flickered in his mind and Minato felt a strange sense o anxiousness. But he knew the kid was in good hands. Minato's mind tracked back to the Akatsuki. Who were they? Minato felt vulnerable. He wanted to be strong enough to protect what was important. He felt like he needed this time to be alone. He realized he had no money –other than what Alu had given him which was… about…60 yen [ 60$].

Minato read over the letter once. :

**Thank you all for your support and help. I hope Kushina will indeed get better in your care. I hope for good health for all of you , and that you continue to grow, Naruto. I believe someday you will become Hokage. I need to take some time to figure some stuff out. I will return to Konoha since that is my designated meeting place with Alu and Usagi. I won't be gone long. I need some time to figure things out. That is all. **

**-Minato Namikaze**

**P.S. I want to get stronger so when I return, I'll definently be able to protect what's important and perhaps I'll remember something along the way. **

Minato had no back pack. He only had his tools and he figured he'd buy some light snacks. He didn't feel the need to really eat a lot, but he did want enough to keep his energy up. Pocketing the apple on his bedside table, Minato opened the hospital window. He didn't want to leave the front way and alert everyone to his departure. He was thankful he was only two stories up. He knew it wasn't exactly the safest drop, but he figured he'd manage. He looked from side to side and then down. There was grass. Minato took a deep breath. He wanted to conserve as much chakra as possible –especially since the curse mark was starting to throb a little more.

He managed to control the chakra to his feet. Sitting on the ledge, Minato jumped down, quickly forming some hand signs. He'd seen Naruto perform Kage-Bunshin so he mimicked Naruto's handsigns. POOF! A Bleghhgh version of Minato was what Minato ended up landing upon. It poffed quickly. Minato got to his feet. Well, ok, his chakra control still needed work but he had at least managed to summon something.

Minato looked up to the sky. The moon was half full. Minato looked around himself. There was a person exiting the hospital who cast him a strange glance. They turned away and shouted something to the front desk. When they turned back, Minato was gone.

**A/N: Yep, Minato is gonna go on a journey folks. Don't worry, he isn't gonna pull a Sasuke on you and join Orochimaru. Hell no. He's not that simple to win over. Anyhoo~ This will be interesting. I'm looking forward to actually writing about his perspective without having to keep focus on so many characters at once. It was a challenge, believe me. I will have chapters about various characters, OC as well as Naruto characters just because it helps with moving the plot forward. I said this before, I WILL indeedy pull actual tidbits from the manga since this IS technically a good series and I DO love certain plot lines, and speeches etc. You all already noticed this though hahaha. Even with Minato , Kushina, Alu, Miku, and Usagi, I still manage to have stuff like Naruto's character development take place. See, I don't want to interfere with Naruto's life experiences, I only feel like having these guys around make them more interesting! :D Anyhoo…read, comment, enjoy. **


	50. Adventure 50: Back In Action!

**Adventure 50: Back In Action!**

Jiraiya entered the hospital the next day. Naruto and Shizune were waiting outside the hospital doors. Tsunade followed Jiraiya into the hospital. "…I'll carry Kushina, you help Minato get ready," and Tsunade turned her head from Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded.

"It's still pretty miraculous, eh?" Jiraiya replied quietly. Tsunade shot him a look before sighing.

"…Well..the village elders will indeed be in for a shock…at least you managed to keep an eye on Minato, it'd be bad if anything happened to him before we could figure out how to best protect both him and Kushina…" Tsunade opened the door to Kushina's room.

"ooooorraaaah!" A flash of red hair was all Tsunade saw as someone barreled into her.

"Wh-whargh!?" they both collapsed into the opposite wall. Jiraiya wasn't there because he'd already turned down a different corrider. Tsunade was both pissed and taken aback.

"Eeeeeehhh? It's you?!" Kushina blinked, in surprise. She looked at Tsunade who was rubbing her head.

"…Ow…you're…you're awake?" Tsunade was surprised.

"What the …where…where is this?!" Kushina looked around.

"You're in Tanzaku Hospital," Tsunade said, a bit disgruntledly. "…You weren't supposed to wake up for at least another week…"

Kushina frowned. "I'm a quick healer! Ah! Is the Uzamaki kid ok?!" she looked around as though expecting Naruto to poof into existence.

"Ah…Uzamaki Naruto is fine…er…you really…you really ok?" Tsunade gave Kushina the once over. Kushina was dressed in her normal ninja clothes. It was a surprise since Tsunade had originally thought she was in the hospital attire.

"I'm fine! Oraah! What happened? Did you guys win?" Kushina asked, gazing back at Tsunade.

Tsunade eyed this red-haired woman. As far as she could tell, Kushina really had healed for the most part. Still, Tsunade did sense a bit of strain on Kushina's heart and she took a step towards Kushina. "I need to check on your heart first, may I?" Tsunade's tone was serious. Kushina blinked in surprise.

"…Are you a medic?" Kushina asked.

"As one of the Legendary Three, yes, " Tsunade replied.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Ah! That's right! You're Lady Tsunade…well…ok!" Kushina uncrossed her arms. "…But really…I feel fine," and she quieted as Tsunade put her palm over Kushina's heart. A bit of green energy left and Tsunade pulled her hand away a second later.

"…I'm pleased to tell you…you're healed…don't strain your heart for the next couple days …and you'll make a full recovery…we were actually heading back to Konohagakure today…" Tsunade said quietly.

"Ah? Really?" Kushina nodded. "Great! Let's go. Are Alu, Usagi and Blondy with you?" she asked.

" Alu and Usagi have returned to another village and Minato is…probably with Jiraiya," Tsunade was saying when Jiraiya came screeching around the corner, out of breath. Both kunoichi looked to him in surprise. Jiraiya's face had a mixture of exhasperation and shock and horror and disbelief.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"…It's Minato…" Jiraiya growled, holding the note, "…He's gone."

"ORRAAAAHHH?! That idiot! Why the hell is he gone?! What for?!" Kushina flared instantly.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged seriously worried glances. "What are we going to tell the council?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"It's obvious," Jiraiya responded. "…I'll tell 'em some story –anything…and you-"

Kushina stuck her head between the two who huddled together off to the side. "Hey, hey, what are you two whispering about? Tell who what story?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade were forced to take a step back. "Ack…er…" Jiraiya shot a glance at Tsunade. "…Well…er…ya see…" Jiraiya knew he'd have to think of something fast. He couldn't exactly tell Kushina –or even Minato—have the shit that he knew about them both –or what danger they were in –especially Minato. Jiraiya cursed himself for being to leniant in watchin Minato. He'd thought that Minato would just come back with him since things were going so smoothly. Jiraiya kicked himself repeatedly mentally. How could he have been so careless? Nothing ever truly is simple. Nothing completely works out. Damnit. "…Since Minato helped out our Lord Third, the council wanted to formally thank him for his services…if he's not coming back with us right now…then they can't thank him," Jiraiya finally said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"…I see…well…we'll find him then!" Kushina said brightly.

Tsunade frowned though. "Jiraiya…I'll go back with Shizune, Naruto and Kushina…."

"Ehhhhh, no! I want to help find him!" Kushina said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"...Tsunade, I think it best we all return to the village first…." Jiraiya said as calmly as he could. Tsunade gave him a questioning look and Jiraiya continued, " He at least left us a note…he says he…he will meet us in Konoha. He says he'll be back in about a week…I say…I say we trust him…"

"…But Jiraiya, we don't know if he's safe…if he's ok…we have no way of knowing!" Tsunade said firmly.

Kushina looked back and forth from them. "Oraaah! I say we find 'im! …I'm fine so…"

"…Tsunade, I trust him," Jiraiya said quietly. He gazed at Tsunade, quietly pleading with her. "I have no doubts…all we can do is have a little faith…"

Tsunade gazed at Jiraiya's face. His expression. She could tell he was serious. She sighed. She nodded. "Alright…if you trust him…then I'll trust him as well…"

"Hey, hey, I still exist, ya know! I still say we go after him and if you two won't then I will!" Kushina said huffing, and tapping her foot. Tsunade looked at Kushina. She tapped her chin for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"…Kushina," she began but Kushina shook her head.

"I didn't tell ya this before…but my name is Red!" she pointed to herself with a grin, "So call me that, cuz I only let close friends and family call me by my name…"

Tsunade sighed. "…Alright, well, listen, since you have been missing from the village for about three months, it'll be good for me to re-register you …I'll need to get a handle on what level ninja you ar-"

"Chuunin," Kushina said with a smile.

"…Right…well, I will like for you to return with us. As I said, you're out of the deep end but it only takes a little bit of too much stress to trigger your heart into cardiac arrest," Tsunade siad serious.

"Ya know, I think it' sweet, your concern, but I can handle myself, 'sides, I gotta give him a punch for leaving randomly…." Kushna said cheerfully.

"….As the Fifth Hokage, I'm asking you to please, come back with us," Tsunade said calmly but with an air of finality. Kushina blinked.

"Eh?" she blinked again. Then her eyes widened. "F-Fifth Hokage?!" Her jaw dropped. "I-I-I'm so sorry for my behavior! I had no idea, " Kushina had a rash mouth when it came to those who insulted her, but Kushina was polite around higher-ups and she had had no idea that this lady was going to be the next hokage. She bowed awkwardly, like a boy.

"It's alright," Tsunade chuckled with a wave of her hand. "…We should make haste to the village…I'm sure you'd like to get back to your ninja duties and I would like for you to rest when we return so you can build up your strength," Tsunade said gently.

Kushina furrowed her brow. "Hmmm…alright. I know Blondy can take care of himself…wish he would've at least given us a heads up…What's that note say anyhow?" Kushina looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya pocketed the note.

"…Just that there is some stuff he needs to wrap up…he'll be back by the end of the week so we'll see him then," Jiraiya siad with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Kushina said, her girn spreading across her face and her face lit up like a tree at christmas time.

"Excited to get back home?" Tsunade said with a small smile.

Kushina shook her head. "Yes but no. I'm excited because…I'll finally get to spend more time with Uzamaki Naruto!" she giggled excitedly, clasping her hands together. "There is so much I have to teach him! The history of our clan for one! Whatchy'all wasting time around here for?! Let's go!" Kushina moved before either of them could stop her from Vsshing! Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged glances.

"Well...I thought one Uzamaki was a handful…" Jiraiya sighed a mushroom cloud.

Tsunade patted Jiraiya's shoulder. Jiraiya looked to her quizically. "…We just need to keep an eye on her…you handle the council…let's just hope you're right…"

"I know Minato means well…he was probably shaken up from the fight…I could tell he felt weak…at the time…perhaps some time away will do hims some good…" Jiraiya said quietly.

Tsunade's eyes flickered. She remembered that phrase from all those years ago." …hard to believe…it's been nearly 13 years….since I last returned to Konoha…."

"Yeah well…hard to believe you're the Hokage, eh?" Jiriaya siad with his usual cheeky grin. Tsunade bopped him on the head. Jiraiya rubbed his head, pouting, wondering what he'd said to cause that reaction. To his surprise, he saw Tsunade was smiling.

"Come on, you old toad, let's get hoppin'…" Tsunde clacked in her heels down the hall. Jiraiya stared after her for amoment, lost in thought before blinking.

"H-Hey! I hate frog jokes!" he griped, following after her. At the village gates, Naruto was distracted by the animatedly talking Kushina Uzamaki.

"…and that Naruto, is how you beat ten guys single-handedly," Kushina was saying proudly. Naruto was nodding, actually interested. This energetic red-haired lady named Red was actually kinda cool, Naruto found. At least she wasn't a fifty-year old touchy big-boobed old lady.

"hahahaahha," Jiraiya chuckled, patting Naruto on the shoulder, "I see you're already making friends fast, Naruto!"

"Yeah, because unlike you, I don't have a hidden agenda when talking to a woman…you just talk to girls just to flirt," Naruto narrowed his eyes accusingly at the Hermit. Jiraiya sweated but laughed off Naruto's cheeky remark.

" ….My Lady, where is Minato?" Shizune asked.

"Ah, Minato is doing his own thing, he'll meet us in a week," Tsunade said cheerfully. Shizune furrowed her brow. "Let's go, gang!" Tsunade fell back looking at Naruto, chatting with Kushina, and Jiraiya walking ahead with Shizune and Tonton. Tsunade thought about Kushina and Minato. It was a miracle they were here. That girl, Alu… Tsunade would definently look into her. She hoped Jiraiya was right though, if something happened to Minato…Tsunade knew the council would want to send out their Anbu but to do so would be rash and not smart. Tsunade agreed with the Third and Jiraiya. Time was the key factor…patience would help things unfold.

Tsunade smiled to herself though. She hadn't dreamed that she'd ever be Hokage. She'd never had interest. Now though, she knew that title wasn't there to remind her of the death of those she loved. It was a reminder of sacrifice for a dream that was indestructable, endurable and powerful. She appreciated her Grand-father's wishes for what it meant to be Hokage. Yes…watching Naruto, Tsunade was certain that the future Hokage shone clearly in him.

**Dan…Nawaki…your dream lives…within this boy…**

It was Uncanny that Minato and Kushina were also around but by now, Tsunade was used to it. It'd been nearly a week. Tsunade had momentarily thought about the possibility to go back in time to save her little brother and her lover.

"_So…you really can time travel?" Tsunade repeated in disbelief. She was sitting on the bed in the lodge they were staying at. She furrowed her brow, not quite believing what she was hearing. _

_Alu nodded queitly, arms crossed and patiently. Jiraiya scratched his head, already having been told everything. It was so far fetched that it was the only crazzy explanation that made sense. Both Sannin kenw the girl wasn't lying. Her eyes were too serious, and too honest. _

"…_Like I said…it's not something just anyone can do…I…I can't just go back and save everyone who loses their life," Alu confessed sadly. "…With every chance there is a set-back. There is always a negative for every postive. ….I know it is hard to believe…but please…just trust me…"_

"…_Alu, thank you for telling us everything…" Jiraiya said calmly. "…You never told Minato that he is in fact the Fourth Hokage?"_

_Alu shook her head. "…It would've caused too much complication. It's not only safer, it's better for him to honestly deny this fact…at least…that was the agreement I setttled with him back…back on that day…"_

_Jiraiya gazed at Alu. "Well….The old man trusted your word, so we shall as well…"_

_Alu nodded. "I need to return with Usagi to his village tomorrow…I leave Minato and Kushina in your capable care, until we retunn to Konoha," and Alu bowed politely. "…I have to go now…"_

"_Wait…" Tsunade asked quietly. Alu looked to her in surprise. So did Jiraiya._

"_Yes?" Alu asked quietly._

"…_Why them?" Tsunade asked. _

_Alu looked at the ground. "…I don't know," she confessed. "You never really think…when you're making a split-second decision…"_

"_Seemed too well planned out to me," Jiraiya siad, not unkindly. _

_Alu looked at the ground. "…. I went back to the night…it happened….once before…just to see..waht happened…the second time…the second time was when I prepared how to prevent it from happening again…" Alu said quietly. She fiddled with a strand of her side bang._

"_Why them though?" Tsunade pressed curiously. _

"_As I said…I don't know…" Alu admitted. There was a knock and they all three looked up startled. Usagi opened the door and Naruto was talking annoyed._

"_Jeez, Pervy Sage…you are taking forever!" Naruto griped._

"_Ah..Usagi…ready to go for tomorrow?" Alu asked, smiling at Usagi. Usagi nodded."Our business is done here…for now…" Alu smiled as she pssed past Jiraiya and Tsunade. They looked at each other. The talk was over._

The Amnesia was a bit worrisome but Tsunade was at least confident Minato would be alright. His arm was mostly healed and just needed that last wrap and change and Shizune had reported finishing it last night so Tsunade knew that at least, Minato was alright. She hoped nothing would happen to him.


	51. Adventure 51: A Difficult Deal!

**A/N: Sasuke's fight thing with Naruto will happen in chapter 53-54; since it is a big plot development point in canon, I am DEFINENTLY keeping it for this. Also, SPOILER ALERT FOR MANGA 631 SO SKIP TO FANFIC IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED. For the rest of yeh…I laughed so hard when Sasuke said he'd be hokage. I tihnk Naruto nearly shit himself from shock. LMFAO. I was just like…SHIT.. damn. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA fucking…still laughing. And for a dead guy, I'm still laughing at how Minato was able t harness the fox's chakra in a flash duhduhdu h PUNZ. Anyhow. ONWARDS WITH FANFICTION. ANOTHER SPOILER ABOUT OROCHIMARU. I have to say, I LOVE OROCHIMARU. That bastard does what he wants. XD He helped bring back the 4 hokage just because he didn't like the idea of the world being destroyed and not by his own hand. HAHAHA but jesus…that snakey guy. Who woulda thought he was Konoha's only chance to survive? Mwhaha. Also, I fucking love Hashirama and Madara's relationship. They're so fun together and Madara… "Like the title Hokage is oozing sex appeal" is my favorite quote for LIFE.**

Adventure 51: A Difficult Deal!

Minato sat peacefully on a rock, surrounded by a bunch of trees. Their canopy was high over his head and the sun's rays were coining between the green leaves of the magnificient trees. Minato's eyes were closed and he deep in concentration. What was he in concentration for? Minato recalled what Alu said about him needing to use what he had to his advantage. Minato didn't like using gen-jutsu really, but he figured improving his tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu wouldn't be a bad thing.

He already remembered the Kage-bunshin technique of Naruto's – he didn't know Naruto had used a forbidden jutsu so he didn't have a clue that the kind of clone he'd be summoning would be a flesh and blood clone. He also knew a bit about the Rasengan but Minato didn't have permission to use that jutsu…still, a part of him was drawn to that power and Minato figured it would be ok…since Naruto had technically said he was going to show both him and Konohamaru…

Minato didn't know much other techniques other than a simple substitution jutsu. Minato thought to Alu and her unique ability to time-travel. An idea began to form in his mind. An idea that he hadn't thought of before.

In the meantime, Minato knew that the curse mark had settled down. Minato was relieved since he had been worried that Alu's jutsu had worn off. Minato heard a rustling to his right. His eyes instantly snapped open. His eyes widened. In front of him, was…a strange masked man? He had a right eye-hole, and swirls leading around his face on his orange mask. Next to him was another ninja, loud, boisterous and complaining.

"Tobi, you idiot! Uhn!? Why'd you go runnin' off, Uh-" the blonde haired ninja noticed Minato, sitting, a bit rigidly, on the rock, facing them. He paused.

"Ehehehe, look! Look what I found, Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi giggled like a little school girl. He pointed at Minato. "I sensed him!~ Don't scare 'im now~" Tobi seemed to saunter over to Minato. Minato made to move but Tobi held up his gloved hands quickly. "We are Akatsuki…but we are not your enemy!" he said quickly. Minato's eyes widened.

His eyes narrowed into a glare, and he still Vsshhed a little bit away from them. Tobi had to turn a 45 degree angle to continue to maintain eye-contact with Minato. "…Then why are you so interested in Uzamaki Naruto?" Minato snapped queitly.

Tobi scratched his head. "Ehhheehehe…it's our Leader's orders!" He said brightly. Minato blinked. The other blonde gave Tobi a look of "what the hell."

"This…Tobi…you sure this is the guy?" the other blonde frowned. He had dark rimmed eyes, his eyes were a light blue, and he had a rather long side bang that fell over the right side of his face. Minato frowned as well. The guy? They were sent for him? Minato felt worried. Did they know about Yin? But how was that possible? Minato was glad the fox was dormant right now.

"I'm positive, " Tobi nodded his head at Deidara.

"Uhn…well, explain to him why we're here …" Deidara said with a sigh.

Minato was confused. He'd imagined the Akatsuki to be a bunch of heartless killers. This wasn't exactly what he imagined the Akatsuki to be like. Still, he wasn't letting down his guard."…. What business do you have with me?"

"We only come with intelligence…" Tobi said brightly. Both Deidara and Minato looked at this bubbly ninja—both were equally disgruntled.

"…Intelligence?" Minato asked cautiously.

"Yep…yep!" Tobi nodded eagerly. "Intel…on Orochimaru!"

Minato's heart pounded. Why would the Akaktsuki –who were obviously hunting bijou…be helping him? He who looked like the Fourth?

"…I understand you're conflicted on whether to trust us or not…."Tobi sighed. He brightened up though and sat. He took out a kunai and tossed it to Minato. Minato caught it reflexively. "Nice catch~"

Minato looked at it. He looked at Tobi. "What?"

"Go on…you only need one of us to relay the intel, go ahead…you can kill me," Tobi said brightly, making a slitting motion across his neck.

Deidara and Minato's eyes widened. "!?"

Minato frowned and tossed the kunai back at Tobi's feet. "No, I'm not a killer," he said firmly. He knew in his mind that as a ninja, it was a kill or be killed world but…. But he didn't believe in killing. He wondered if the Fourth had killed in order to protect his village. It seemed logical. Still, Minato was firmly set in his belief that he wouldn't kill.

"…Well…you willing to hear us out?" Tobi blinked up at him. Minato gazed at Deidara who shot him an exhasperated look. He looked grumpy.

"Just tell 'im already, uhn," Diedara sighed.

Minato frowned but looked back to Tobi. "…I'm listening…"

Tobi hopped to his feet, picking up his kunai and bowing to Minato goofily. "Ehehehe!~ I have come to tell you…that your friend…Miku I believe her name was?" He looked at Minato who's eyes flickered with recongition.

"What about Miku?" Minato asked sharply, not budging from where he stood but keeping on intense alert.

"…Orochimaru…has captured her, it seems," Tobi said seriously.

"…What do you gain from this?" Minato asked wearily. He could tell Deidara was glaring at Tobi, wondering the same exact thing.

"…Well…I believe that you were informed by Uzamaki Naruto about the attack from Akatsuki…" Tobi said casually. Minato's face showed that Tobi wasn't incorrect in his statement. Tobi tilted his head to the side, having hopped to a small boulder which he sat on. His left foot was on the ground and his right leg was crossed over his left leg as he rested his chin in his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked so casually and oddly comfortable that Minato honestly wasn't sure how he should be reacting. He still kept on guard. "…I want you to understand…it is not the boy we want…but I'm sure you've already figured that out…"

Minato wasn't exactly sure what he'd figured out. He continued to observe Tobi wearily. Deidara walked to stand by Tobi, casting Tobi a look.

"…Anyhow…" Tobi said,waving his hand airily, "… our Leader believes that you have….a caliber that sets you apart from other…applicants.."

Minato furrowed his brow. "…What…I'm not applying for anything!" Minato glared at Tobi, still weary.

"… I understand, please, hear me out first," Tobi said, holding up his hands in a sign of showing no act of agression. Minato was still tense but a part of him was curious to know what it was these two Akatsuki members wanted with him. "…Piped down? That's good…." Tobi said relieved, seeing Minato loosen his tension if not a little. "…Our Leader looks for only certain ninja to be a part..of our Organization…you aren't aware –no one is—about what the signifigance of the Akatsuki is…so…allow me to explain it…" Tobi winked at Minato. Deidara looked at Minato as well. Minato could sense that Deidara was trying to figure out what it was that Tobi was talking about. Minato decided to focus his attention on Deidara.

"Hey…before anything…I believe names are at least in order…" Minato said, formally stiff.

Tobi clapped his hands together. "…Ah!~ You're totally right~! How did I miss that? You'll have to escuse me, this heat wave is really something!~" Tobi sounded like a hyperactive five-year old.

"…I'm….Deidara….uhn…" Deidara said, crossing his arms and glaring at Minato irritatedly. "… I don't know who you are but that's fine, uhn.." Deidara huffed.

"Namikaze Minato," Minato said firmly. Deidara blinked in confusion.

"But isn't that Namikaze…-?" Deidara began.

"-I'm not him." Minato glared firmly at them both. That must be it. They must think he was the Fourth. Perhaps they were tricking him. Perhaps they were trying to get intel on the village by pretending to be-friend him! Minato instantly tensed up twice as much as before but Tobi began to giggle. Both Minato and Deidara looked to Tobi equally disgruntledly.

"We know that, ~ Silly!" Tobi said with a wave of his hand. "….We come here not to ask you to tell us about your secrets. We merely want to offer you a chance to join us."

"…join you? An organization I know nothing about…why in the hell would I do that?" Minato growled, scoffing at the ridiculous delivery of the idea.

"Eh~ That's why I'm here…to help clear up little tid-bits here and there…~ I know that you care about the fox child…" Tobi continued. "... that's why…in return for joining us…we will let Uzamaki Naruto….go…." Deidara looked at Minato passively. Minato didn't know what Deidara was thinking or if he knew any more than he did about Tobi's weird proposition. All he knew was…this…this was insane. "I'm about to explain to you the purpose for our meeting…"

"What is it…about me…why do ….how can I trust you?" Minato asked stiffly and trying to keep his voice level. Neither of the Akatsuki members appeared to be in attack mode at all. Deidara was glaring at Tobi much more than he was at Minato but other than that, Minato didn't sense any hostility from them.

"Well, it's good that you don't!" Tobi said with a carefree shrug. "…Do not judge a cover by its book!"

"…I think it's book by it's cover…" Deidara said disgruntledly, rolling his eyes.

Tobi sheepishly scratched his head. "Eheehe~ I knew that!"

Minato didn't know what to think about either of them. "…I…I'm not interested…" he said, drawing himself to his full height.

"At least hear us out~" Tobi said, pointing to a patch of grass in front of him. Minato shook his head. No way was he going nearer than he needed to be. Tobi shrugged unaffected. "….The purpose of the Akatsuki…is a simple yet complex one. We are a group of ninja that have been harshly treated by our villages for being…different. We find companionship in each other –or at least feel more kinship within our merry little band of misfits~ Ah, don't look at me so disbelieving…we're really not that different from you…"

Minato's heart pounded. "What…what's that supposed to mean?" He couldn't help but sound a little defensive. Tobi held up his hands again.

"I'm only saying that we need strong thinkers like you…you're passionate and determined to protect what's imortant…" Tobi said soothingly, "Sometimes ….being right means not always making what _seems _to be the right decision in the eyes of the society you're supposedly brought up in…We….we are indeed gathering the Bijou…but we are doing so in order to accomplish a higher reason…one that you will be a part of…and proud to be..if you open your heart instead of hardening it…"

"What the hell does this have to do with Miku? Who is your leader?!" Minato said stiffly, "…How do I know you're not lying…?" Minato could only think of to say. He was skeptical.

" That is true…you don't know…as for who our leader is…say yes and you shall meet him…but I know we're still a long ways from being trustworthy..But…don't worry! He sent us to help you save her!" Tobi declared. Minato's eyes widened.

What?

What?

To help him?

Why would the Akatsuki want to help him? He didn't even know who they are –and he felt like he didn't to his core so his amnesia wasn't affecting this recollection of non-existant memories. In addition, Minato knew he had the Yin half of Kyuubi sealed within himself. He was half considering leaving but he couldn't pull himself away from the gaze of the other two.

"We'll give you a week," Tobi said lightly. "….If you want to know more about us…or accept our offer sooner…come to this location..but~ Tell no one….alright?~ We are trusting you not just with our location…Minato Namikaze…but we are entrusting you with our very lives…. But, I have a feeling you won't let us down," Tobi gave Minato a little wave before Vsshing off with Deidara. Minato saw a piece of paper flutter from where Tobi had been sitting. He stooped down and picked it up.

_**Nowa Village. Border of Land of Whirlpools. **_

Minato stared at the slip of paper. He wanted to throw it away. He made to tear it up, because this was ludicrious and yet…and yet… If Miku really was in danger…no. Minato knew what he had to do. He'd go to the Land of Waves first. He wouldn't put it past these shady characters to have kidnapped Miku themselves and then frame Orochimaru. Minato told himself of all the theories that they were only trying to use him for their purposes –which he at least could tell that much. Yet….Why..why was he still curious?

**A/N: 5 pages. This is going to be a lot to draw…but I am excited. It'll be fun and to be honest, that's all that matters to me. I'm excited to receive around over 7,000 views right now. I know it's not an indication to if my fanfic is good or not but I am at least happy to see it is being read. It'd be awkward if it wasn't I suppose. Ehehehe…anyhow… What will Minato decide? Stick around folks. Things only continue to unfold.**


	52. Adv 52: An Important Task Is Bargained!

Adventure 52:

Still. Minato knew where to go now. He had to get to Miku's bed and breakfast. He had reasons enough to have doubt in the truthfullness of their words…but Minato couldn't forget the look on Tobi's face. In his right onyx eye, his eyes…Minato's heart wrenched. His eye hadn't been lying; despite his childish attitude, Minato sensed a deeper, darker…and definently honest to god serious man behind that mask.

Which begged the question…who was Tobi? He looked young so Minato wasn't sure he was the same man Alu had mentioned…Alu had mentioned that a masked man had the Sharingan in his right eye. Minato shivered. It had gotten chilly all of a sudden.

Time passed by quickly. Minato knew he had to get to the Land of Waves. It was a two and a half day run. In the middle of the second day on his path back to Miku's home, he heard an unexpected –touchy—growl through a mental link.

_**I don't trust them. Not a bit.**_

Minato blinked. He slowed, and deciding to slow down from his trek, he walked slower, but still on the path. Minato wasn't climbing trees..he didn't have the time or luxury. His chakra control was still shaky and he didn't want to upset the curse mark. He wished Alu and Usagi were there but he knew he was on his own. Oddly enough, Minato felt it was better this way. This way no one would get hurt. He thought how to best respond to his hostile little furry problem. _Yin…I'm on the same plane…_

_**Don't think this makes us equals.**_

Boy, was the fox quick to jump the gun. Ok, Minato knew that much was obvious.

_Wasn't even thinking about that._

The fox was quiet but then spoke again, almost accusingly.

_**You …why didn't you strike them down?**_

Minato blinked. He thought how best to answer. The fox was talking to him again and Minato wondered why. Minato did feel though that the fox was thinking too rashly. He sighed internally and tried to explain calmly to the fox the reason for why he didn't in fact strike them down. He didn't plan on telling the fox that he was also sort of still not that strong enough to take on anyone…much less two Akatsuki members.

_They made it clear their intentions weren't hostile. I'm not going to throw the first punch wildly._

_**Feh. I don't trust them. **_The fox snarled hostile-like. Minato sighed. Since the fox was apparently tuned in to his station and Minato was actually a little grateful for the break from silence and his own worrisome thoughts. Still, Minato figured while he had the fox on the line, he'd try to ask if it didn't perhaps recognize the masked man.

_Yin, did you recognize if that masked man was the one from thirteen years ago? _

_**Grrrr…. I couldn't sense anything from him. **_

_Not that it upsets me or anything…but…I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me until I was stronger or …something…_Minato couldn't hide the dissapointment in his tone, but at the same time, he was glad that at least the fox was on speaking terms with him… as far as Minato knew, he needed to better understand the fox. Since both he and the fox didn't trust the Akatsuki, he figured that was a start.

_**Grrr….Don't get the wrong idea. I only stated to stay away from them. You seemed to actually be considering their assistance or going to meet them or whatever. I'm being the smart one here since you have the stupid thing down without anyone's help. **_

Minato wasn't surprised at the fox's hostility. Oh well, he'd try peacetalking another time. At the moment he was intent on at least trying to see if the fox sensed anything about that character…Tobi_…well, did you sense if that Tobi character was lying?_

…_**Wasn't paying attention…I'm done here.**_

Minato sighed. It was like getting the busy tone – that is if you happened to be talking to a nine-tailed demon fox on the line. Checking his bearings, Minato estimated he'd be back by night fall. " Miku…" Minato murmured. He hoped she was ok. Entering the village he went straight to her bed and breakfast. He frowned. Something was off about it. He tried the door and it opened easily. With a frown, Minato slowly slid the door open, no one else was present. It was dark and Minato sensed that it was cold. NO one was there. Minato's heart sank. It couldn't be true. Orochimaru…Minato knew Tobi hadn't been lying. His eye as he'd spoken had been too honest in it's glare. Minato gulped. What would he do now?

"Oooorraaahh!" Kushina said, licking her lips excitedly. She'd eaten some ramen and she and Naruto were having a ramen-eating contest. They'd returned to the village Naruto had watched as Tsunade healed Sasuke and Sensei- Kakashi. While those two were recovering, Naruto had tagged along with this Red-haired lady who was about the coolest person Naruto had ever met. Now it was a couple days later and he and Kushina were bonding over ramen.

"Orraaah! Orraah! I win, Dattebyo!" Kushina said gleefully, thumping down her fifth bowl of ramen. Naruto finished his fifth seconds after Kushina had and he groaned.

"Awww! One more round! I can totally beat you!" he said pouting. Shizune held Tonton and sighed meekly.

"You're on, Dattebyo!" Kushina said with a glint in her eye.

"Yosshaa~ I won't lose~!" Naruto grinned at her.

"More!" they both exclaimed, holding up their most recently cleaned out bowl to indicate more. Ichiraku chuckled to himself. He was surprised and puzzled by Kushina's prescence but knew best to not think too hard on ninja topics. He got them their new bowls and the two instantly dug in like a pack of…well…like hungry lil' foxes.

"That's great that you two have so much energy, but who is going to pay for all this food?" Shizune asked timidly. Naruto and Kushina both exchanged glances, noodles still in each other's cheeks. They pointed their thumbs at one another and Shizune groaned.

Tsunade meanwhile, was in the hokage office. The doors were closed and the two council members stood before her and Jiraiya stood off to the side.

"You lost him…" the old woman said with disbelief and horror. Jiraiya grimaced.

"Lost…you make it sound like he's an object…no, he said he had to sort out some things and that's all," Jiraiya said meekly.

"We trusted you to bring him back..instead you bring us his supposedly dead wife!" the old woman growled, rubbing her temples. "Uzamaki Kushina…how many other dead people will begin to walk back into our village?!"

"That's not what's happening…" Tsunade said quietly from her place seated behind the hokage desk. " We have told you all you need to know…about what Alu has told us..about the time-travel…in addition, Minato…he said he would return and therefore, we shall trust that he-"

"Enough!" The old woman said, glaring at them both. The old man was quiet –he left most of the talking to the old woman. " This Alu person is suspicious. Tampering with time and bringing back the dead. In addition, she's added more work to our plates! Namikaze Minato is a threat walking with amnesia in places we don't even know. I am employing our top notch Anbu hunting team to bring him back. We will decide how to handle this Alu later… Leaving him to you was a mistake!"

Tsunade's vein throbbed. "No," she growled, glaring at the old lady.

"Just because you have the title Hokage, doesn't mean you can ignore the safety of this village for one lost ninja!" The old woman snapped, angrily pushing her face close to Tsunade's, her hands thumping on the table hard as she glared Tsunade down fearlessly. It was like seeing a staring contest between a lioness and a tiger.

"As the Hokage, I cannot allow you to follow through with your narrow-minded actions!" Tsunade snapped. The old woman glared.

"You have only been Hokage for two days!" the old woman snapped back. "You were elected by the Committee to take on the position of Hokage, but if you choose to be unorthodox and downright unmanagable, we have the right to request your resignation!"

Jiraiya's face hardened into an annoyed expression. "Now let's just hold on a moment," he said loudly but as level as he could, "I said this before and I'll say it again….leave Minato's well-being to me…"

"He's gone because of your inability to keep a watchful eye on him!" the old woman accused. Jiraiya looked at the ground and then back at her. His jaw was set.

"…I will find him. Give me a month…if I fail…then you can send Anbu and I won't..I won't interfere…" Jiraiya declared. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya incredulously.

"But Jiraiya, they'll kill Minato!" Tsunade said shocked. The old woman and old man shot Tsunade disgruntled looks of annoyance.

"M'Lady, we aren't stone-hard killers…we won't kill him, _if_ he does in fact come back peacefully and obediently with our Anbu team," the old man said calmly. "We only wish for a better eye to be kept on them both. Having the fox child around the previous Jinkuuriki…I'm not sure that's wise but-"

"I refuse to treat either Minato or Kushina as though they are merely pawns that only exist to be moved whereever you wish them to be placed!" Jiraiya said, his voice sharp. "And I said this before, the fox child's name is Uzamaki Naruto!"

"They need to be monitered!" the old man argued. "We need to also moniter this Alu…who knows what other things she's capable of!"

"Alu is not a bad young ninja!" Jiraiya growled. "…TO accuse her so hastily is something only nearsighted fools would do. "

"What we need," the old woman said stiffly, "Is to focus on one topic at a time. Currently, our plan should be to get Kushina and Minato together, to make sure that the village secrets won't be spilled and get Kushina to take her rightful place as Jinkuuriki once more! They're a danger to the village but more so to themselves…they're amnesia…it may be the work of that girl…she could be playing as all like marionette puppets!"

"They need support and compassion!" Jiraiya roared suddenly, smashing his fist into the wall beside him. Everyone instantly went silent. Jiraiya shook with rage silently. He clenched his teeth. "Minato…and Kushina….I will watch over them **both myself since you two keep harping your mouths off about how to best protect Konoha. Well, I know how to best protect Konoha and Sarutobi Sensei would not agree with your methods! I will watch over those two. If either of you two pull a move on Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzamaki, I won't hesitate to cut you down. As for the matter concerning Alu, leave her **_**out**_** of this.**"

Jiraiya's speech was met with utter silence. Even Tsunade was speechless. She'd never seen Jiraiya so protective or so defensive. It gave her strength. "I agree," she said, gazing at the two older ninja, "…we only want to protect the village's interests as well…but we disagree with your methods. Give us a month –no…two months…"

" It's too late-" the old woman began but Tsunade cut her off sharply.

"A month and a week, that's all we ask." She said this, giving the older ninja her most determined flaring glare. The two old council members looked to each other. They then looked to Jiraiya who was truly, a fiersome man when angered. They needed the two legendary Sannin on their side. With a sigh the old woman spoke again.

"Very well…but hear this…fail twice and not only will we resind you from the duties of Hokage…but we will take Minato and Kushina's "recovery" into our own hands. We will discuss the matter of this Alu…another time." The old woman spoke grudgingly. " We looked for the paperwork from the Chuunin exam application for Minato, Alu and Miku. We only found information on Usagi Takigami… It's like the other three don't have any record whatsoever. This is troublesome and a puzzle for us. We only want to keep the village safe. Even Sarutobi wouldn't have had the rudeness to question us in such a manner…."

"Sarutobi wouldn't have argued as hard, you're right," Tsunade said with a nod. The two older ninja looked to her, surprised she'd agreed. _"__**He wouldn't have hesitated to argue with everything he had**_**.**" Tsunade's next words left a strong and swift blow to both of the other two ninja. Jiraiya smiled. There was the feisty grand-daughter of the First Hokage. He could tell the other council members could recognize that strong flame, that drive, and that passion. They left without another word. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade after they'd left. She was rubbing her temples. "Jiraiya…you better find him…"

Jiraiya nodded. "I will…in the meantime…you watch over Kushina with Naruto and Shizune…I think those two are having a ramen-eating contest…." He scratched his head.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya replied calmly, and he gave Tsunade his usual childish grin, and he turned to leave. He opened the door. Tsunade watched his back and blinked as Jiraiya paused. He turned to her and he gave her a thumbs up, "I'll definently bring him back safe and sound, **no matter what it takes!**"

He left and Tsunade looked out the window. "… I hope…you're both safe…" she murmured to herself.

**A/N: Yep, 5 to 7 pages max per chapter. It doesn't sound like a lot but when I draw…I've already completed the first chapter and I've taken up 18 pages just covering what happens in the first like….two pages. So…yeah. Definently is a lot to draw hahhaha. Anyhow, enjoy and review! Things are tough and a bit more complicated but leave it to Jiraiya to stick up for the rights of Minato and Kushina. The village elders aren't bad people but they are rigid in the safety of the village to the point of being willing to sacrifice Minato's life if it means he's a threat. Scary huh? Well, the world isn't peaches and icecream folks. Anyhow, enjoy~~~ Our fun Red-haired Habinero and her little Orange foxy fella are in the next chapter for some comedy relief heheheh. Then I'll return to Miku and Minato. If ya'll is wondering what is up with Alu and Usagi…keep reading. No spoilers. OH one thing I will note though; It is true that Minato is denying being the fourth…yes he's persistant. Anyhow, as for his memories and Kushina's. Kushina and Minato will remember perhaps little random snippets of memories in relation to their relationship to the village. It'll all unfold but it will be a long while before they get their memories completely back. Also…if you're wondering why Minato doesn't have whiskers and how he can handle the nine-tails half of chakra he sealed in himself since he wasn't exactly specially picked…well…that's because anime. **


	53. Adventure 53: Fuel A Fire!

Adventure 53: Fuel A Fire!

**These next chapters are around 4-6 pages but that's just because there is A LOT to HURR ENJOY READING. Also, I want to upload my usual 3 chapters, but you'll have to deal with just one tonight. I have the last Physics test of the year tomorrow I need to prep for…Anyhow, I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter…I'll try to make my chapters rock so…no stones. ;A; **

Kushina had been staying with Tsunade and Shizune where they lived but Tsunade decided on a different idea. She didn't tell Shizune this plan yet. Gazing out of her Hokage office, it had already been a day since Jiraiya had left. She knew Naruto had wanted to visit Sasuke at the hospital yesterday but Jiraiya had nagged him to stay with Kushina. Tsunade didn't know how Jiraiya convinced Naruto to watch Kushina but she figured he may have said something cheesy like how it was a hokage-level mission or something …as far as Tsunade knew, Jiraiya hadn't been specific on the why but then again, Naruto was a simple one to please it seemed.

Naruto had wanted to visit Sasuke today as well but somehow, Kushina had convinced Naruto to do some training with her. Tsunade smiled. She was glad those two were getting along. She gazed at the pictures of the four Hokage on the wall to her right. "…I've really got my work cut out for me…huh?" The sunlight seemed to reflect just a little bit brighter on the Third's frame –if but a little.

Meanwhile, Naruto was explaining to Kushina his awesome ability to make shadow clones. Kushina sat cross-legged, nodding her head and smiling excitedly. "…and then Kabuto went pow when I used that technique!" he said happily. He sat down next to Kushina again, and Kushina smiled at him.

"…Mah…I can't believe I got beaten so easily, dattebyo," she sighed meekly. Naruto shook his head.

"You weren't weak! That guy…Kabuto…he's just on an entirely different scale…It's probably because all he did was hang around with snake-face all day…" Naruto made a face. Kushina looked up at the clouds.

"So what sorta jutsu do you use, Red?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Orah…I'm more of a hand to hand combat person myself," Kushina admitted with a shrug.

"But you must know some awesome jutsu!" Naruto pressed.

Kushina scratched her nose. "Well…I do know some jutsu…just don't use them often…" she gazed up at the clouds. "So…how is your friend…Sasuke?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Ah…Sasuke that's right!" Naruto's face lit up. "Let's go and say hi!" He jumped up. Walking through the village, they were passing the Hokage stone faces when Shizune came running over to them.

"Ah, Naruto! Tsunade would like to see you and Kushina…if that's ok with you," Shizune panted.

Naruto blinked. "Eh? What about?"

In the Hokage office, Tsunade looked at Kushina and Naruto. "…It has come to my attention that Kushina needs a place to stay…I figured you wouldn't mind letting her stay with you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "EH?!" Naruto sweated. His home was a pigstye. There was no way he could lose his cool status with Kushina if she saw his room. He shook his head furiously. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Since she is an Uzamaki as well, I figured you two should at least stick together, now this technically does make her your legal guardian within your...er...two person clan," Tsunade said humorously. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I don't need a babysitter!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. "...and why can't she stay with you guys?"

"I don't want to intrude..." Kushina said with a small sad frown. Naruto felt a little guilty. He scratched his head.

"...Well..I...er...I guess...it wouldn't...be that bad..." he mumbled.

"Exactly, Naruto," Tsunade nodded, "... We will look for a place for Kushina to stay, this is only temporary," and Tsunade knew that Naruto wouldn't catch onto her real intention. She was hoping if Kushina spent enough time with Naruto, that it would help her trigger her memory in a non-dangerous enviroment.

Kushina's face lit up and if she had a big bushy tail and cute floppy triangular ears, she'd be wagging her tail ferociously. Kushina was excited because she thought it would be fun to live with her own clan member...besides...Uzamakis gotta stick together. "Oraaah! I won't be a burden! I'll definently help and stuff!" Kushina grinned. "I think it'll be fun! I can teach you all about our clan!"

Naruto looked to her. He was still getting used to the fact that there was another …another Uzamaki…a family member….even though they weren't related directly…he was happy. Naruto smiled his big smile. "Yosha~!"

"Eeeeh, this hokage's office is so big, orah…" Kushina looked around curiously. Naruto nodded.

"Indeed it is…" Tsunade said, looking around the office. "Well, now that that is all squared away…Kushina, how do you feel?"

Kushina smiled. " Red, I toldja to call me Red!"

"Er…Red," Tsunade corrected herself.

"I feel great! Now I gotta go do some trainin' …" Kushina said, squeezing her arm and shooting a sunny bright smile to everyone in the room.

"Why the rush?" Tsunade asked curiously. "You should rest still."

"Orah, orah, I can't rest….after all," Kushina grinned, "I plan on accomplishing my dream!"

Naruto blinked. "What dream is that?" he asked curiously, smiling.

"I'm gonna be Konohagakure's….Second Female Hokage!" Kushina declared confidently.

Naruto's head had been nodding but then his eyes bugged out again and his jaw dropped. "NANNII?!"

"Second?..." Tsunade asked, surprised. Shizune held the pig who oinked.

"Well, I wanted to be the first, but you've gotten that spot," Kushina grinned, "…but that's ok! I can wait a little bit longer! Since I'm older and more experienced, I'll probably beat this shortie to the title," and she snickered. Naruto's vein twitched.

"H-hey! That title is mine!" he griped. "I'm gonna fight Konohamaru for it!"

"Oh? Well, looks like you both will have to fight me if you want that title," Kushina snickered.

Naruto groaned. "I don't fight ladies," he retorted, "…especially not for the title of Hoka-"

Kushina punched Naruto in the stomach and he flew into the wall. Naruto slid down the wall, his eyes rolling in swirls as his stomach throbbed. Kushina crossed her arms. "You were sayin?" her voice was dangerously touchy. Naruto gulped. Shizune's face had "Aiiyeee" written all over it and Tsunade just grimaced. "Please, don't destroy the office," Tsunade sighed.

Naruto got to his feet. "Ou-ouch..that hurt!" he groaned. Kushina glared at him. Naruto gulped.

"… I am not a weak damsel in distress, I can handle the title of Hokage! ...say that again! I dare you, dattebyo!" she said with a hurt glare. Naruto blinked a few times, sweating in the heat of the glare Kushina was giving him. Tsunade rubbed her temples and Shizune groaned quietly to herself. The pig just watched the events unfold with a worried expression. "…...I...I didn't mean to...it's ...sorry...I'm going for a walk…" Kushina Vsshed away. Naruto bit his lower lip. He realized he may have spoken rudely and without thinking. Tsunade looked at him.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to say, Naruto," she sighed.

"Well…I mean…I wanted to fight Konohamaru…not her," Naruto said defensively. "I mean…I'm still surprised you're the Fifth Hokage-"

Tsunade's vein twitched. "You want to take this outside?" she growled. Naruto glared at her.

" I'll take you on anywhere, any day and any time!" he declared. Shizune just groaned. She thought these two had resolved their differences.

Outside, Tsunade held up one finger, "Like I said before…all I need is this one finger…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hiiiyaaaa!" he charged her again and again, she flicked his headband off of his forehead. Tsunade's thoughts were crystal clear. She could tell that Naruto had indeed grown. He was different from the mouthy brat she'd first met. He was still blunt and didn't think before he spoke, he was an impulsive knucklehead…but still, the dream of a future hokage was in him. As Naruto shut his eyes, preparing for a firm flick that would send him flying, he instead felt a pair of gentle lips press to his forehead, and a hand hold his chin gently. His eyes opened in surprise. Tsunade pressed her hand to his chest.

"Become a good man…" _And a respectable Hokage_, she thought, smiling at him, her eyes squeezed shut. Naruto looked back at her, certain he was going to get a whooping for what he'd said to Kushina and to her but when he realized this wasn't the case, a small grin began to spread. Tsunade acknowledged him as a possible Hokage. Naruto realized what he had to do.

"Thanks…Granny!" he grabbed his headband and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Gotta find Red…gotta explain to her…what I meant!" Naruto called back with a grin and a wave and he was off.

"Shizune, keep an eye on Kushina," Tsunade said quietly. Shizune nodded.

Kushina was walking through the streets, her hair was tied back in its ponytail. She noticed she was getting some glances but she didn't care. It was her red hair, she was certain of it. With a sigh, she sat on a bench. She hadn't meant to punch the Uzamaki kid…it had been practically reflexive…She bunched her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why did she feel this way? She thought to Blondy. Was he ok? Where was he? She felt a little restless. He was a girly man but he had been fun to hang out with. She wanted him to come back so she could pull pranks on him and train with him. She looked at the ground, at a small bit of grass that was sticking up from the ground. The blade of grass was replaced by a foot. She looked up.

"Hey…" Naruto said quietly. Kushina blinked.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

They blinked at each other and looked away, both feeling awkward.

"…Hey…" Naruto sat next to Kushina. "When I said I didn't want to fight you…I was being stupid. …When I fight Konohamaru for the title…whoever wins…whoever wins in our match…will gladly take you on," and he smiled at Kushina meekly. Kushina felt a small happy and teary feeling in her stomach. She patted Naruto's head.

"Thanks …shortie," she said with a grin. They sat in silence. "Um…you wanted to go see Sasuke…right?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded. "I want to introduce ya to him, so you should come!" Naruto got up and he pointed in the diraction of Konha Hospital. Kushina got up as well.

Sakura sat by Sasuke's bedside. She'd recently finished peeling the apple, but from the looks of things, Sasuke hadn't touched any of his apple. Sakura sat on the stool quietly, trying to figure out what to say to him. Sasuke looked so lost. She had no idea what had happened when Might Guy had brought him back, unconcious on his back. She'd asked but Might Guy hadn't told her anything. Sakura gazed out the window, she didn't know what she could say in this moment. It felt like the air was colder.

"Sasuke…" she began, "Ah…you must…you must be hungry…here…." She timidly held the plate, not quite sure whether to place it closer to him or not. She saw Sasuke turn his head slightly, and then an arm came flying out of nowhere. With a KLANG! The plate clattered to the floor, and the sliced apple pieces were scattered onto the hospital floor by Sasuke's bed. Sakura pulled back startled.

Sasuke gave her a look of definitely pissed off mothereffer.

" . . ." He glared at her.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura said timidly, and Sasuke turned away from her, gazing out the window. Sakura looked to the ground. She hated feeling so useless.

"…and that's why I will get stronger for Sakura!" Naruto was saying as he slid open the sliding door. Sakura's head raised. Who was Naruto talking to? Sasuke's head also seemed to snap to alert.

"Hey, Sakura~" Naruto said with a wave and a grin, coming around the curtain. Sakura blinked as she saw the tall,blue-eyed and red-haired woman with him. "This is Red, she's a ninja of this village but was gone for three months! I told her all about you two!"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto's friends," Kushina said smiling.

"Ah…I'm…I'm Haruno Sakura…nice to…nice to meet you too!" Sakura stood up, bowing formally as well.

"Oi, Sasuke, introduce yourself, dummy," Naruto whispered, leaning by Sasuke.

"….Uchiha Sasuke…" he said quietly. He glared at Kushina. Kushina glared right back. It was unsettling. Sasuke definently sensed a unique chakra from Kushina although he didn't know what it was. What he did know…was that her chakra was stronger than either his…or Sakura's…but it appeared to be about the same as Naruto's…Sasuke grit his teeth. How had the failure gotten so strong? Strong enough to face Sasuke? No…he wasn't strong enough to face Sasuke, Sasuke was aware that Naruto was at this point…stronger.

Sasuke thought back to when Sakura had thanked him.

"_Thank you for saving me from the sand gauntlet…" Sakura said, a light happy blush in her cheeks. Sasuke found it annoying and felt a small hit to his ego. _

"_I didn't save you…Naruto did…he fought with everything he had to protect you, he fought with a strength I didn't know he had…" Sasuke had replied._

Now, staring back at Naruto, Sasuke's heart hardened even more. Itachi had told him that he was weak. That he didn't have enough resolve…enough thirst for revenge. Sasuke didn't want to keep being this weak. He didn't want to throw away his goal. He'd been fighting for it for so long. His family was counting on him to uphold the Uchiha name! That's what he told himself. That's what had kept him going. He had no time to be a child; in Sasuke's mind, he had already been grown up since that day…


	54. Adventure 54: A Fiery Jealousy

**Adventure 54: A Fiery Jealousy!**

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto noticed and gave him a pouty look. "Why are you glaring at me like that for?"

"Naruto…you're one of the ones…I want to fight!" Sasuke growled. Sakura held a hand to her mouth, wondering what had gotten into Sasuke.

Kushina also detected the hostility in the boy. She gazed at him, a small frown furrowed on her face. "Hey, hey, don't over exert yourself," she said and Sasuke shot her a haughty glare.

"Rooftop…now…" Sasuke's gaze slid back to Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure what the heck was with Sasuke but he held up his hands.

"What" No. You're still recovering," Naruto said in surprise.

"What….already running away?" Sasuke taunted Naruto. Naruto frowned but he glared at Sasuke. Sakura didn't like the tension between the two but she didn't know what to do. Kushina stepped between Sasuke and Naruto forcing them to break their heated glares.

"Sasuke, I will fight you, but not now, I have a guest-" Naruto began but everyone's eyes widened including Naruto's as Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up…and _**fight**_ me!" Sasuke snarled, and his sharingan with it's two little marks in his eyes appeared. Sasuke thought to Itachi. He hadn't seen his brother in so long…how he had longed to fight his brother. He had thought, at their next meeting…that Itachi's attention would solely be focused on him…not on….Naruto. Jiraiya's words hung in Sasuke's mind.

"_I know Naruto...is the one you're really after…" Jiraiya said with a glare._

Sasuke grit his teeth. "You think you saved me?!" I don't care if she's the fifth hokage…you shouldn't have let her…" Sasuke threw off the covers, already starting to get out of bed.

"What?!" Naruto growled in shock. Sakura and Kushina remained quiet. Sakura was scared and didn't know what to say. Kushina silently observed the two boys with a firmly set frown.

"_Go away…" Itachi gazed back at his little brother, and all Sasuke could see, was a cold indiferrence. His relevance was no greater than an ant's. "I…have absolutely no interest in you…"_

Despite his strength. He hadnt gotten stronger. He was easily beaten by Itachi. Sasuke knashed his teeth, as he stepped out of bed. He faced off Naruto with a cold glare - a challenging glare.

"Heh," Naruto finally said with a confident and just as challenging smirk, 'The timing couldn't be better! …I wanna fight you too!" Naruto thought it was a little rash of Sasuke to demand a fight of him, but secretly, Naruto was happy. He was excited. Sasuke was eager to fight him, him the failure. That must mean that Sasuke acknowledged him as a worthy enough shinobi to fight! Right?! Well, Naruto wanted to fight Sasuke too…guess now was as good a time as ever…and he couldn't back out. He didn't want to. He blinked in surprise when he saw an arm extend in front of him.

"Orah, you two need to both calm down," Kushina said firmly. Sasuke glared at Naruto from around Kushina's extended arm.

"Letting a woman fight your battle, eh Naruto?" he sneered.

Naruto's gaze hardened. "Red….please, stay out of this." Kushina and Sakura looked at Naruto. They were taken aback by the cold harshness of Naruto's words. His gaze was hard and his jaw was set. He turned his back on all three of them, sliding open the door again. "I'll take you on anywhere…Sasuke," and with that, Naruto left the room. Sasuke pushed past Kushina and Sakura gazed on helplessly.

Kushina had noticed the curse seal on Sasuke's neck and bit her bottom lip. Minato had the same seal on his own neck. Kushina could sense the ireggular chakra flow within Sasuke. She wondered if it was perhaps affecting his mind and his nature, causing him to be more hostile than usual.

Sakura made to move towards Sasuke and Naruto's exit route but Kushina put her arm out again. "Hold on…Sakura was it?"

Sakura looked to her questioningly. "I-I have to follow those two…I'm worried about them!"

"First, tell me everything you know …about the curse-mark on Sasuke's neck." Kushina said, giving Sakura a serious glare. Sakura bit her lower lip, not making eye-contact with Kushina. Kushina gazed back at Sakura. She could tell that Sakura was internally conflicted. "Orah, orah, it's important," Kushina emphasized.

Sakura took a deep breath. " Why…what can you do?"

"…I happen to be a master of seals," Kushina said with a grin, "Well…I mean I'm pretty good with 'em. If anyone can come up with an antidote to this curse mark…I can!" She pointed to herself with a confident grin. "I want to go see them too….but please …what can you tell me? You obviously have encountered this Orochimaru fella before…"

"…I don't know much," Sakura confessed. "…all I do know is that….Sasuke is obsessed with being strong enough…to get revenge on his brother…and… and…" Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "I have a bad feeling," she said sharply and she pushed past Kushina. Kushina followed Sakura as Sakura went to the roof.

Both of Sakura and Kushina's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was using his Chidori and Naruto was in the middle of lunging at Sasuke…with his Rasengan! "Stop…both of you…" Sakura said quietly, her eyes widening. Her heart clenched tight with paain. This wasn't a friendly rivalry…it felt like Sasuke really was going ot…try to kill Naruto…and Naruto was being just as challenging….

"…Both of you…Just Stop!" Sakura yelled upset, and her feet moved on their own, as she dashed out right in the middle of their attack. Kushina quickly moved to move Sakura out of harm's way, since Naruto and Sasuke both couldn't stop their attacks. As Kushina managed to pull Sakura by the scruff of her outfit's neck, she saw another flash of silver hair. She watched as a silver-haired ninja deflty flung Naruto and Sasuke towards opposite watering holder generators before landing on the ground sucessfully, like a cat, before quickly straightening up.

"Ah…" Kushina blinked in surprise. The silver-haired ninja turned to gaze at Kushina who gazed back, her mouth slightly open. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I know you! You're Kakashi….Naruto's lazy good-for-nothing perverted novel enjoying tardy sensei!"

Kakashi just had (=_=;) - this face. Kakashi smiled through his mask though, laid back as ever, "I…I see…well I can assure you, there is more to me than meets the…eye…" Kushina continued to nod. "Escuse me, while I discipline my students…" and Kakashi vsshed away to where Sasuke was. Kushina and Sakura couldn't hear the apparent conversation. Kushina's eyes were drawn to Naruto's place. He was panting, he'd managed to make a circular indent in the water holding container. Kushina frowned. That attack….it had …it had looked a bit like…a Bijou's energy ball. What was Naruto doing…using an attack that resembled something like that? Kushina bit her lower lip. Sakura had started to cry.

"Uh…uh…" Sakura sniffled.

"…Orah….don't cry…" Kushina said gently, not quite sure how to handle a crying child. She knew Sakura was distraught. The entire situation was…was unsettling. She saw Jiraiya and Kakashi return to where she was with Sakura.

"….I have to go and speak with Lady Tsunade…I've been summoned for a mission," Kakashi said calmly, "…Sakura…don't worry, things will be as they were before," and Kakashi patted Sakura on the head. Sakura blinked and wiped her eyes.

"Th-thanks…Master Kakashi…" she gave him a small weak watery but grateful smile. Kakashi nodded.

"I still have to give my lecture to Naruto about not using Rasengan against comrades," Jiraiya siad, crossing his arms with a sigh. Kushina looked towards Naruto again. He had slowly begun to walk back over to them. Kushina looked back to Kakashi.

"… Will Naruto and Sasuke be ok?" Kushina asked concerned. Jiraiya exchanged an unreadable glance with Kakashi.

"…yeah, it's just a healthy rivalry…Naruto's always wanted…Sasuke to acknowledge him…more than anyone …" Kakashi said with a smiling and a head nod. "Ah…speaking of which…I should go finish my chat with him…before I see Lady Hokage…."

"….Orah…." Kushina crossed her arms, furrowing her brow. Everyone looked at her, except Naruto who seemed to stand away from them all. Kushina had a hard-thinking expression on her face –and it looked like when someone couldn't decide which part of the oreo was better –the cream or the oreo. Jiraiya looked to Kushina. Kushina looked at Jiraiya.

"What is it, Kushi-" Jiraiya began but she punched him in the shoulder hard. Rubbing it, Jiriaya quickly backtracked, "Er…Red…"

"…That technique…Naruto used…it looked like a Bijou ball…" Kushina said, crossing her arms and looking up at the sky.

"Eh…you know about the Bijou?" Jiraiya asked, he was surprised. He wasn't sure what Kushina remembered or how her amnesia affected her.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Kushina said, with raised eyebrows. "…Ah….but…I can't…seem to shake this feeling…I've seen that technique before…" Kushina murmured, furrowing her brow. Jiraiya gazed at her. This was good. Kushina was remembering something…the Old man had been right…Time was the best medicine for these two! Jiraiya had a slightly larger ray of hope for these two getting their memories back. Kakashi gazed at Kushina too before holding up his hand in a chao fashion.

"I have to go and talk to a little lost black cat," He said brightly, before Vssshing away. Kushina looked to Naruto who was standing still, hands clenched, and glaring at the ground.

"…Sakura…" Naruto finally said after a silence. Sakura looked to Naruto. Naruto looked only at Sakura as he spoke his next words.

His tone was warning, harsh and slightly pained. "…don't get in my way…"

Sakura looked cast down at the ground. The moment was broken by a firm slap to Naruto's cheek from Kushina's hand. Naruto fell back on his butt. Jiraiya and Sakura looked on in shock and surprise. Naruto sat up, rubbing his cheek, his eyes tearing up.

"D-damn, that hurt, you red demon woman!" Naruto griped.

"Oorrraaahhhhh…." Kushina's eyes glinted dangerously and Naruto braced himself for a ….

Hug?

Naruto blinked a few times. Red was hugging him? "…Be careful…you knucklehead…" she said gently. Naruto's eyes widened. What? …why did Red care so much? This was a fight between him and Sasuke… he didn't want anyone to interfere…Kushina pulled back and stood up. "Orah, orah, don't tell a lady to stay out of your way…that's rude, since she did it to stop you from getting hurt," Kushina continued to say chidingly and briskly. Naruto got to his feet. Sakura had been quiet up until this point.

"…I need to talk to Naruto…Alone please…" Sakura said sharply although her voice still did slightly waver.

Naruto was surprised. Still he could tell Sakura had something important to tell him. Jiraiya and Kushina didn't stop the two from leaving. Kushina looked to Jiraiya. "… Any news from Blondy?" she asked quietly. Jiraiya shook his head.

"…As of now? Not yet….don't worry…he'll return…" Jiraiya said. "…For now…If it's not too much to ask..can you watch over Naruto for me? I need to do something…I'll be back soon," Jiraiya said with a nod. "…Technically, Tsunade thinks I left already but heh…I uh…needed to gather some important research first," and with the suspicious blush to his cheeks, Jiraiya left as well. Kushina sighed.

She was worried about Blondy and Blondy Jr. She looked up at the blue sky. "Neh…Girly Man…where are ya….?"

**UPLO ading 2 chpters to make up for lack of one yesterday ahahaha I was tired. Let's see…I would like reviews to post more chapters ehehehe.**


	55. Adventure 55: Faith

**Adventure 55:**

**A/N: It was quiet. The village was sleeping, but the village lights glimmered showing that there was life that not even darkness could shroud. Overlooking the stone faces, the old woman. Homura Otchan stood side by side of Koharu-Sensei, the old man, who's names had not been revealed until now because the author couldn't figure out which was the boy's name derpderpderp. As they stood, a random cherry bomb the size of Kurama dropped on them and then the world was happy again. Shortly after, Danzo was tied up by Sai and pushed off a cliiiifff. So the about 30 plus chapters dedicated to Danzo's thirst snd drive and fight with Sasuke never happened. Just kidding. **

**But seriously, so it turns out the whole of Naruto volume 20 takes place in ONE day. So, basically, I'm still sticking with it's been a few days but it's basically NOT the SAME day that Tsunade healed Sasuke and Kakashi. (Nighttime here about the second night by the way so this would be after Minato met Akatsuki….) This chapter is relatively short. Rare I know. It's only about 5 pages. Not all chapters are this short. I feel like about 5-7 pages is the good limit …I think under 2,1000 words is smart…I finished the first chapter of the Hidden Leaf Web comic…chapter 1 by itself was about…15 pages. So 30 pages doublesided. It was A LOT to draw. It doesn't read as a lot but maaaaan, writing out everything is easier cuz drawing it is such a draaaag. Still, I'm happy with my lil' piece of work. The artwork isn't obviously as good as a professional who's been drawing for forever….still, I think it's cute and it works. My style I noticed tends to do a bit of chibi in the faces. I dunno, I just like round cheeks a lot xD I do seriously try to draw the bodies proportionally! Anyhow…I suppose I'll have a link to deviant art if any of ya'll would like to read the visual version. There are slight changes to the visual version but it's mostly the same. Storyline doesn't change. I love drawing Minato with long hair. Dunno why…heh. Imma quirky person. After this chapter, I will be TAKING A BREAK from uploading these chapters for 3 reasons. **

**SCHOOL **

**Gotta get cracking on the web comic version/it's like a dojinshi…still don't know how to get the rights so that you can get paid though hahhaha…how do they do it anyways? At anime expo they can do it for Harry Potter and I KNOW they can for Naruto…*sigh…*research on google**

**I uploading 3 months worth of chapters in basically 3ish weeks. So, I want people to be able to catch up and then REVIEW~ If I get at least 4 more reviews that are fun or point out something that you readers particularly liked or look forward to seeing ….I MAY upload at least one chappy. ~**

The village was quiet. The village lights though glimmered under the presence of the nearly full moon. There was light in the village that not even darkness could shroud. Standing on the roof of the Hokage building, the old woman stood with the old man, as they gazed up at the stone faces. Homura Otchan glanced to Koharu as he gazed quietly up at the stone face of the fourth. As they stood, Koharu was the first to speak. "…It's still impossible to believe…" he said quietly. "…time travel…."

"It's not that I don't believe that to have happened…it's just not something that I've particularly heard of being accomplished…successfully before…" Homura replied quietly. "… I am aware…that there is the possibility to manipulate time…but…what would that girl gain from this?"

"Who knows…I knew Jiraiya was reckless and not the brightest…but Hiruzen believed that he was one of his most intelligent pupils….he is indeed one of the most fiercely loyal…" Koharu said quietly, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed up at the Third's face.

"If I recall…we argued with Hiruzen about the matter concerning Uzamaki Kushina nd Namikaze Minato's…apparent liveliness…he too told us to leave things to that girl..Alu…" Homaru Otchan said quietly. She gazed up at the face of the Third as well. "I remember Minato when he was still here…13 years ago… he was truly…a remarkable young lad…so courageous, eager to serve this village, and brave till his untimely demise…sacrificing his life for the sake of this village…"

"What's it all mean though…he's alive now…and on top of it, he has amnesia…and is running around the country in heaven's knows where and with god knows who!" Koharu made a fist, which was rare because he was typically very calm and it took a lot to rev him up.

"Hiruzen told us to trust this Alu…but forgive me…it could be because I'm just old in age..but I'm skeptical of her trustworthiness…" Homura gazed at Koharu.

"…I'll employ the task to watch over Kushina Uzamaki," a voice said quietly from behind them. The two council members turned to see Tsunade, standing behind them. She gazed back at the two council members. Silently, the only sound was the klak –klak of her heels as she walked past the two of them and right to the rail. Leaning on the rail, elbows on it, she looked up at the stone faces. The two council members looked at Tsunade's back. "…I know this is hard on you…I didn't want Minato to leave randomly either," she said, not looking at them but up at the stone faces –specifically the Third's. "You say that it's…it's dangerous…that having him run around the countryside…with amnesia will harm this village…"

"Why, are you here to disagree with us?" Homaru asked stiffly. Tsunade smiled sadly up at the Third's face.

"…No…I…completely agree…" she said quietly. The two council members looked startled at her. Tsunade drew herself to her full height and turned around, leaning with her back to the rails, and elbows resting on the rails, leaning back, she crossed her right leg over her left and gazed at the old council members with an air of seriousness.

"If you agree…then why would you send Jiraiya off ? What if he fails…remember, it is not just our village on the line now…it's your position…" Koharu said quietly. Tsunade looked at them both. She looked up at the stone faces again.

"…It's a risk I'm willing to take…" Tsunade said again, calmly, "…if Jiraiya can bring back Minato…then there are no problems…but…I am not foolish…I know that there is a chance…that things could go wrong…that's why…I am requesting to employ a certain Anbu the task of shadowing Jiraiya in his pursuit of Minato."

The council members looked at each other in confusion. She was half agreeing with them. "…Not a team, but one?" Koharu asked perplexed.

"One very special Anbu…" Tsunade continued.

"Well…we're still upset that you won't let us handle things…but…since you're allowing at least one Anbu to follow Jiraiya and hunt Minato…who did you have in mind?" Homura asked calmly.

"… I trust Jiraiya. Don't get me wrong," Tsunade said, her eyes glinting momentarily with annoyance. "….I could care less if my title is on the line or not…"

"Do not wave the title Hokage so loosely," the old woman snapped stiffly. Tsunade gazed back at her, her face in a slight scowl before her features returned to their calm state.

"….If Jiraiya fails…I shall put in a form for resignation…**myself.**"

The other two blinked at her. Tsunade was looking down at the ground but she looked so dead serious. Her words were powerful. Her eyes were alight with a kindling flame as she gazed the two committee council members. "You'd sacrifice the safety of this village…deny them a leader for the sake of one amnesiatic ninja!?" the old woman was incredulous. Tsunade glared her down.

"….I told you this before. I too, have the interests of this village at heart…but what good am I…what sort of Hokage would I be…if I didn't protect all those that **I care about!?**" Tsunade glared at them. "…Minato needs Jiraiya. He is the …second best person to help him remember who he truly is. Right now he is in denial and we don't even know where his memories are. We don't even know if his memories are with him! Anything is possible-"

"We don't know if he's an imposter!" the old woman argued.

"If Sarutobi Sensei trusted him…why can't you?!" Tsunade snapped back. The other two council members looked at Tsunade, who looked a mixture between forced calm and obvious peevedness. They sighed.

"You speak with the attitude of a child, and it is unbecoming of you," Homura Otchan said quietly and annoyed.

"Have you forgotten…where the meaning of this symbol…the meaning of the title lays, old woman?" Tsunade said with an annoyed smile. The old woman's eyes flashed in anger.

"Your incompetence-" she made to move closer but Homura held out his arm in front of her.

"Hold on a moment…Homura…let's hear what…our fair Lady as to say….I can see it…the energy and spunk of the First…it truly does course through her…I agree my dear Homura, with your arguments…but it would appear, that there is more than just regulations and rules that Lady Tsunade is pointingout to us…allow us to listen…we'll make our judgements only then, " Homura gazed back at Tsunade.

"Cheh…" she grit her teeth but looked leveling at Tsunade. Tsunade was taken aback to be sure. She'd thought both council members were a pair of old farts with overly rigid structures, but she cast a small smile to Koharu. Koharu nodded to her to continue. Tsunade pointed her thumb to her heart.

"The meaning of Hokage means Fire Leader…it means…we're strongest where the fire burns…and for me, my fire burns strongest in my heart!" Tsunade grinned at them both, feircely but not condenscendingly. No, she wasn't upset as much. She wanted to prove her point though. "…I want to make sure they get back safely…so that is why I will allow for an Anbu to pursue Jiraiya and hopefully find Minato….I don't want to make Minato or Kushina feel like they're trapped here, but I don't want to scare them either. They have done nothing to harm us,"

"Yet." The woman said with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away.

"…I have complete faith in Jiraiaya…he's a knucklehead…but he's …he's also…" Tsunade's eyes glinted momentarily, "He's one of the most loyal men I've met…besides his teacher and his student," she declared.

"Who is this ninja you wish to employ?" Koharu asked quietly.

Tsunade grinned. " **Kakashi Hatake.**"

The old woman exchanged a glance with the old man. They both gazed back at Tsunade. "Kakashi?" Homura repeated. "…he's an ex-Anbu…"

"He also happens to be the only living one of Minato's pupils…I think it'd be good for Minato be around him -" Tsunade started but the old woman frowned.

"If the task arrives that we must kill Minato, I think it unwise to let someone's petty feelings get in the way," the old woman said stiffly. "Kakashi Hatake is not who I would send."

Tsunade's gaze flickered between annoyance but she counted to ten in her head. "…I agreed to send a capable ninja…if Minato does in fact turn on this village, I will be the first person to stop him." Tsunade declared this, glaring at the other two. "…Jiraiya told me to trust Minato. I know it is hard to believe, but I can trust him. I know that Minato is a strong guy…"

_Minato sat on a rock, looking up at the twinkling night sky. The slip of paper was still in his hand. He frowned and looked away. He didn't know what to do. His instinct told him he had two options. Infiltrate and spy or say no and have to fight them both. Minato thought to the possibility of Naruto being safe. Oh, how he wanted that to be so. He gazed back up at the sky. "Nowa Village…huh?" _

"NO matter what…I have confidence in him…" Tsunade said quietly. "...Jiraiya will find him…"

"What makes you so sure?! It took Jiraiya nearly a month to find you!" Homura snapped.

"He found me though, that's the important thing!" Tsunade snapped back. She put her hands on her hips. "I didn't come back to become hokage because of you two," she glared at them, "I came back because I was reminded…of the signifigance of the Dream of being Hokage!"

"Well, we aren't saying we're displeased with Jiraiya's ability to negotiate with you, after all, you two used to train under Hiruzen," Koharu said quietly.

"It wasn't Jiraiya that only helped me see the error of my ways…" Tsunade glared at the two old people, "It was Uzamaki Naruto who made me realize the true meaning of the title, Hokage! I would appreciate it if you'd stop referring to him as the fox child. He is more human…he is more humane than either you or me."

The two old council committee members were quiet. "…I am not sure how Lord Hashirama…would take this idea of yours…"Koharu said with a sigh, "...but I have a feeling that Sarutobi Haruzen would be as bull-headed as him …it seems the leaves don't fall far from the tree…"

Tsunade wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. Homura opened her mouth to speak. "…We leave this decision to you. Do not think ill of us…we hope Minato will make the right choice…we want him to be safe…that is all. We want to protect this village and the people in it….we are here to council you…but douse a flame in too much water and it will either flare up or go out…we shall not interfere in this decision…" Homura slowly turned and she walked away. Koharu turned to follow her. Tsunade looked to the Third and Fourth faces. Her eyes traveled to the first and second. She gripped the rails with both hands.

"Homura Otchan….Koharu-sensei…" Tsunade said clearly, and strongly, "…I won't let you down. I won't let this village down. I …I made a promise…" Tsunade turned to look at them as they gazed back at her. "As Konohagakure's Fifth hokage…I vow we will find Minato and bring him back safely."


	56. Adventure 56: Game Plan

Nowa Village. It was rather small. Unlike the rest of the Land of Whirlpools, which was in ruins, Minato was surprised to find the small village was seemingly prosperous. He'd mulled around for about a week, getting information on the Land of Whirlpools where he could. He'd dwindled down to the last of his money, and realized he'd need to get another job or something just to earn some quick cash. In the meantime, his eyes scanned the small bustling market place. He wasn't exactly sure where he'd meet this Tobi or Deidara. He was still uncertain about meeting them, and he wasn't sure about his answer. He didn't want to actually join their organization, but a part of him felt it would be useful.

Minato couldn't explain it, but he did feel a rather interesting tug in that direction. Yet, the image of the Hidden Leaf loomed in his mind and he felt his stronger pull was there. There was also his amnesia and the fact he had the Yin half of Kyuubi sealed within him, to consider. Minato hadn't exactly bathed in a week either, and he was pretty sure he probably looked like a suspicious person. He'd put up his hood of his jacket, and he knew people would take one look at his footwear and know he was a ninja. Nowa village was small, and it didn't take long for Minato to find a small Inn. He stepped into it, wondering if he couldn't perhaps offer to help out in exchange for a bath and some rest.

"Ah~ " a cheerful voice greeted him, and Minato blinked in confusion as he felt a cloaked arm drape over his shoulder as he entered. Looking over his left shoulder, he came face to face with Tobi, who was giving him a starry look. Deidara was sitting crosslegged at a table near the entrance of the small Inn, and he looked overall, tired, and disgruntled. Tobi instantly tugged a weary Minato over to sit with them. "I knew you'd come on time~ Come sit down, you looked tired...and..." Tobi sniffed Minato, which Minato found a little disturbing. "P.U.~ Someone needs a bath!"

Minato already felt self-concious enough without Tobi announcing it to the whole world. With a small grimace, Minato found himself unable to protest to being plopped into a seat across from them. "Tobi...you're overwhelming him..." Deidara seemed to sigh.

Minato tried not to feel panic. He still needed time. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet. He wanted the information they supposedly had on Miku, that was for certain. Tobi took one look at Minato and then pat him on the shoulder, while Minato sat rigidly, alert for any sign of possible violence. "Ehehe, where are my manners? You must be tired and hungry! I covered your room and board so go ahead and get cleaned up!" Minato remained sitting. Did he hear right? Did Tobi just say that he'd paid for him?

"Why?" Minato found himself asking stupidly.

"Well silly, I know that this is a tough decision, and I figured anyone would think clearer once feeling freshened up~" Tobi said with a nod. "Don't feel bad if you turn us down, regardless~ I just want you to know that we're really not all that bad~" Tobi continued to speak in the chirpy tone and Minato shared a quick puzzled glance in Deidara's direction. Deidara sighed and shrugged. Minato didn't detect any sense of lying on either of their parts. He was still weary of them to be sure. He off-handedly didn't want to find an assassin in his shower. This must have shown because Tobi crossed his heart in front of Minato. "Cross my heart and hope to die!~ Go on!"

Minato sighed. Well, it was obvious that he didn't trust them, but they didn't look like they were going to pounce him while he was cleaning up so he left it at that. Tobi directed him to the room and then seemed to merrily skip back to where Deidara sat, reading a magazine of sorts, looking bored and slightly annoyed. They were both wearing their red Akatsuki cloud black cloaks, but it would appear they weren't notoriously known. After Minato was out of earshot, Deidara did in fact, turn his gaze back to his rather eccentric partner in crime.

"...What makes you so sure he won't turn this down?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Ehehehe~" Tobi nodded, "Optimism, my dear Deidara," and Deidara continued to give Tobi a slight scowl.

"Optimism?... of course," Deidara sighed, going back to the magazine, "You're plan better work, uhn."

"Oh don't worry about anything," Tobi said brightly, sititng next to Deidara, "Everything is going...according to plan~"

Deidara's face clearly showed his doubts but he chose not to question things further. It had indeed been their leader's orders to see about getting Minato Namikaze to join the Akatsuki and how Tobi would manage this task had been left entirely up to Tobi. Deidara's gaze averted back to the magazine, but his mind wasn't exactly focused on it. His mind was focused on Minato's uncanny resemblance to the Fourth.

_It was after that first meeting. Deidara had been walking quietly, behind Tobi, who was blabbering about fish and the great seaport on the border of the Land of Waves when Deidara had decided to ask the question. "Tobi, how can you be sure that Minato will take the bait?"_

_Tobi had paused his random ramblings and gazed back at Deidara quietly. Deidara had shifted from foot to foot a little uncomfortably."Ehehehe, it'll work out, Deidara-Sempai, it always works out in my favor," he had replied brightly. Deidara had then sighed. He had often wondered where Tobi found his energy. The kid seemed to be full of it. Yet, Deidara knew Tobi was older than him. He may act foolish, but Deidara had definently sensed that in Tobi's one good eye, there held a lot of truth-and a lot of pain. The information they had on Miku had been gathered based on the intelligence of a particular spy, they had staked out in between negotiations with Orochimaru. Deidara's old partner had been Sasori. Sasori though had been sent on some solo missions as of recently, and Deidara had somehow gotten landed with this bubbly two faced personality wack job._

_"...What if he says no?" Deidara had asked._

_"...then we let him go," Tobi had responded cheerfully. Deidara frowned. _

_"...Wouldn't it be better to dispose of him? Regardless of his uncanny similarity to the Fourth?" Deidara had asked puzzled. _

_"Ah, don't be so crude, Deidara-Sempai," Tobi had tutted, much to Deidara's annoyance, " as an artist, you of all people must know that to make a masterpiece...requires time...and ...sacrifice..." _

_Tobi seemed to hum this happily and Deidara almost didn't catch the underlying tone of a much more sly ploy. Almost. Deidara indeed knew that Tobi was up to something. Deidara sighed again. "Well, he looked like he expects us to slit his throat at any second..."_

_"That's good," Tobi nodded his head, "Don't trust anyone...especially, not those who call themselves your so-called friends," and although Deidara heard Tobi's outter cheery tone, he detected distinct bitterness in Tobi's words as well. Knowing better than to press on this matter, Deidara instead stuck his hand into his clay pouch. He had been seen as a freak of nature...all because he was born different. He had mouths on his hands and they would eat the clay and turn the clay to living art. Exploding art. Art that would leave a bang. Deidara had been recruited by Akatsuki and if it hadn't been for the Akatsuki, Deidara wouldn't have really fit in anywhere else. At least here, he was acknowledged for what he could do. At least he was useful, and no one thought about casting him out. Society was a bitch to deal with, and for Deidara, he had had enough of trying to fit in. He'd been an orphan, studying in a temple, art, when it had actually been Tobi who recruited him. Of course, everyone who was going to be a member had to pass a test. Deidara had wondered what Minato's would be. _

_"What...sort of test will Minato have?" he'd asked curiously, a while later as they'd stopped to rest at a village._

_"Eh, it depends," was Tobi's simple reply. _

Deidara's thoughts were tugged away from him by the arrival of a freshly showered Minato who had wasted no time in returning. Deidara had to hand it to Minato. For a guy that was casting them looks as though they'd snap up and eat him at any second, he seemed to be rather calm about everything.

Indeed, Minato had a chance to clear his mind in the shower. He'd been tense the whole time but he had come to realize that he really wasn't being watched or followed. Although he'd kept a certain level of alertness, he'd continued to shower and get cleaned and he even managed to shave some stubble he'd realized had grown on his face from a week without shaving. Clean shaven and with his wet hair already drying within the twenty minutes he'd spent, meditating and changing into clean clothes he had packed as a spare a couple days ago, now Minato wore longsleeved shirt, and black pants, and his usual blue jacket with two white stripes down each sleeve and a white rimmed hood. He sat down more comfortably in the chair across from Tobi and Deidara. He'd tried contacting the Kyuubi but the fox seemed intent on giving the two Akatsuki members no reason to detect its prescense, and Minato had to agree with the fox on that note. He'd rather not have the Akatsuki find out.

Minato cleared his throat. "U-um...Thank you...for your hospitality," he said nodding to Tobi and Deidara. Deidara felt a little surprised. He wasn't used to having people thank him or frankly, anyone in the Akatsuki-then again they usually did shady jobs. Tobi waved a hand breezily and then began to speak.

"Ehehehe~ Don't worry about it!" he said cheerfully. "Now..." Tobi gazed at Minato. "We have information...and it's all written here," and Tobi pulled out a scroll from his robe. It was tied with a red ribbon. Minato eyed it. "...Regardless of your response, I will give it to you..." Tobi set the scroll on the table. Minato blinked surprised. Deidara looked to Tobi in confusion as well, although he masked it behind indifference.

"What?" Minato asked.

"You heard me correctly, Mina-chan!" Tobi nodded. Minato didn't like being called chan by someone he barely knew but he knew that considering who it was he was dealing with, he should let it slide.

"Really?" Minato said quietly, reaching for the scroll. He didn't know what to expect. His heart beat quickened as his fingers wrapped around the scroll- the scroll that would hopefully lead him to Miku and a possible rescue plan. Tobi didn't object, even after Minato held the scroll in his lap, eyeing it though a bit suspiciously.

"Go ahead, you can verify its contents if you want," Tobi said breezily. Minato knew it'd be wise to do just that but he also felt like some scrolls have nasty surprises if you open them. He held his breath as he slowly undid the ribbon. Cautiously, he unfurled it...and his eyes met words.  
It read:

_**Young woman abducted and currently undergoing experiments. Tanzaku is one of Orochimaru's three largest lab facilities. Note: Will be shut down due to reasons unknown. Woman is an important test subject and will be transfered to Tsu Baki Village, East of Tanzaku and South of the Land of Whirlpools. Woman is young perhaps 18. Had been travel companion to a Minato Namikaze. Raven hair, green eyes, 5'5, even tempered. Background as current is that there is no chakra in her mother's side. Her reaction to the Curse Seal Chakra should've killed her, yet she lives. More experimentation will take place on her, as Orochimaru plans to see if she has the potential to be ?**_

Minato re-read a few times.

"What does this mean..." he murmured to himself. Tobi had been patiently quiet up until this point, but now he cleared his throat. Minato was jolted back and he blinked, looking at Tobi.

"Eheh...THat is all the intel we could gather on her..." Tobi nodded. "We know you still need some convincing...so Deidara and I will assist you on your mission to rescue this Miku girl," he said cheerfully. Minato frowned though.

"... I- I don't want to drag you into this," he said apologetically. Tobi blinked, although he continued to be cheerful on the outside, on the inside, he was a little annoyed but surprised. He supposed he should've expected the act of consideracy out of his ex-sensei.

That's right. Minato resembled Tobi's old sensei to an uncanny degree. He was apparently a goody-two shoes as well as it ever would appear. The amnesia did nothing other than make Minato more gullible. Granted, Minato did keep a pretty good guard up. Tobi nodded to Minato. "Nonsense~ I'm the one who dragged you into this," he said as a counter-argument. Minato seemed to quiet at this. Only for a moment though. Before Minato could protest further, and for the sake of moving things along, Tobi held up a gloved hand. " Come with us, and we'll at least assist you with saving your friend. If you don't join Akatsuki, that is your choice. We will resume hunting down your little fox friend, but we won't bother you anymore," Tobi said calmly. Minato winced. He didn't want Naruto to be in danger. Inevitably, he knew if he did turn them down that this would happen. Still, Minato was curious to see what these two did have in store. He hoped he'd have at least good escape tactics since he wasn't exactly confident in his face -to-face combat skills at the moment. Minato nodded at Tobi.

"Sounds...reasonable," Minato consented. Why not? He could use the help. If they turned out to be working for Orochimaru -which Minato actually doubted -he'd cross that bridge then. Minato felt like he knew a thing or two about escape tactics.

Tobi nodded. "You will eat a quick lunch and then, we'll start our embark tomorrow, for the rest of the day, relax Mina-chan and freshen up~" Tobi nodded to Minato before he got up.

"Can...Can I meet you in Tsu Baki village?" Minato suddenly blurted.

Tobi looked at him curiously.

"Eh?"

"Well..." Minato cleared his throat, " I ...I need some more time...I'm still considering your offer-I haven't not accepted...and...I just...I feel like it'd be suspicious if I'm seen hanging out with you guys so soon when nothing has been definently decided..." Minato sounded apologetic but Tobi could see the reasoning in that logic. He didn't want to draw uneccassary attention to himself either. He nodded to Minato.

"Very well, we'll meet in Tsu Baki Village, come Deidara-sempai, we will get a head start! Race you to the next village, Mina-chan!~" and Tobi gave Minato a funny little salute.

He beckoned to Deidara to follow him and exited the small inn. Minato continued to sit in the chair, holding the scroll. The conversation had gone smoothly. Very smoothly. Minato wasn't quite sure what to make of this turn of events. With a small sigh and a growling stomach, Minato acknowledged his hunger and bought himself a couple beef shish-ka-bobs with his little bit of money he had left over. The person at the front desk had mentioned to him when he'd asked about eating options that his companions had said to tab them with whatever Minato bought, but Minato didn't want to intrude upon them any more past the shower he had desperately needed. Minato munched on the second shish-ka-bob, thinking hard about his next course of action. He'd have to think of something, but first he'd have to get closer to Miku. Minato realized he still didn't know what village Usagi was from. He couldn't ask for help from that source. He felt the urge to go to the Hidden Leaf village first, but he felt like he had to get Miku before he could return. He wondered if Tobi would give him more time to think about this offer. It seemed that Minato hadn't been hard-pressed during this meeting so Minato formed a plan to try to weasel in some more time. Even a little was better than nothing.

The fox remained silent. This was fine to Minato. He thought back to Naruto. He wondered how the kid was doing. He wondered how everyone was doing. Minato returned to the room after lunch, deciding he'd take a nice long nap before he departed again. He felt bone-dead tired since he'd been moving with little sleep, worried that the Akatsuki had been watching his every move although it wasn't exactly paranoia that ate at him-more like, he felt like if he let his guard down, he'd regret it. Upon entering, Minato was surprised to come face to face with-

"Kakashi?"

**A/N: It's 12:22 A.M. and I spent the last hour writing this chapter. I felt bad since I transfered from a PC to a Macbook Pro (highschool graduation present) and trust me, it's so wierd realizing I'm going to college now. 0_0. Anyhow, I am TIRED. I really missed writing this fanfiction so here's the fun chapter I know you've all been waiting for. I love cliffhangers and there will be more 3 So Read, comment, and NO FLAMES. Please. If you don't like this Minato then please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.** Son of Obito, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may go back and edit it tomorrow in the morning but my brain is tired. Thanks again for your support as to all my other wonderful reviewers and frankly, just people who read and are nice. :)


	57. Adventure 57: Still On The Road

Minato continued to stare into the onyx cyclops eye. His heart nearly flew out of his chest from shock. His throat went dry and all he could do was stare stunned at the Jonin, who was currently backing him up against a wall -never taking his eyes off of him. Minato gulped.

"Ah, so it's true then...you really were here..." Kakashi said smoothly. Minato found his voice.

"H-How...did ...you find me so fast?" he sounded a bit amazed and definently felt his heart sink. Kakashi of all people. Of course, Minato figured as a Jonin, Kakashi would be able to track down anyone.

"That was thanks to me, actually," a small dog, with a sad looking face, brown, with darker brown floppy ears and a small vest replied, raising a paw from a chair behind Kakashi. Minato blinked at the dog.

"Yes, Pakkun tracked you using the smell you'd left on some old hospital clothes," Kakashi replied coolly. "Piece of advice, don't leave any crumbs when you're trying to escape detection. It only makes my job easier."

Minato gulped. Kakashi looked calm but Minato felt like there was much more going on behind that eye. Minato wondered what his other eye looked like. Now really wasn't the time to get distracted. "...So...er... what...what brings you here?" Minato wondered if Kakasi knew about his meeting with the Akatsuki. It didn't look like Kakashi did.

"Lady Hokage, has requested for your safe return to the Hidden Leaf village," Kakashi said lazily. "I understand that from what Lord Jiraiya told me, that you simply had alot going on and needed some space...I'd say this week has been sufficient enough...now we just want you to return and then we will discuss what to do from there..."

Minato did want to go back. But things were finally moving along. Kakashi noticed the scroll poking out from Minato's jacket. Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "I- I just need to finish something first, after, I will go back," Minato said levelly. Kakashi scratched his masked nose before responding.

"I am sure you have better things to do, but the question is about your safety. As you have ...memory loss...as far as I know, and I don't know much..." Kakashi held up his hands. "You need to go and return to the village. Whatever it is you need to do, I'm sure it can get done with assistance...I'd be willing to lend you a hand even..."

Minato found his back pressed to the wall. Kakashi wasn't giving him any darting room. Kakashi was a bit short than Kakashi, that was sure, but he made up for it with that eye. Kakashi's eye seemed to bore into Minato. "...I don't want to cause any problems..." Minato said, trying to negotiate.

"You're causing more worry when you don't allow friends to assist you," Kakashi continued calmly.

Minato figured that Kakashi indeed did have a point there. Minato's heart sank. If he joined the Akatsuki, he could get information, he could protect Naruto. Yet, he felt like if he returned to the village, he'd be under constant surveillance, and he was sure that no one else knew that Yin was sealed inside him. Only Alu knew, as far as Minato was aware. Minato knew that Tobi and Deidara would be expecting him at Tsu Baki village...the place where Miku was being held. If Minato was going to meet up with them...he'd have to lose Kakashi.

Minato didn't know how he'd outsmart a Jonin.

"I-...is ...is Jiraiya around as well?" Minato finally asked.

"Yes...although if I recall, he said he was going to gather intelligence at a bar..." Kakashi replied. Minato wondered if that was all that old hermit was doing.

"How long ago was this?" Minato asked lightly. Two against one would indeed prove more troublesome.

"...About an hour ago..." Kakashi replied coolly. He still wasn't giving Minato the opportunity to escape. His hands were placed on either side of Minato's arms, and Minato knew that Kakashi meant for him to stay still. He was surprised then, when Kakashi moved away from him. "So...care to explain what this...space is needed for?" Kakashi asked coolly, as he leaned, arms acrossed, against the wall next to Minato instead. Minato blinked.

"...I...just have some business I need to tend to..." Minato answered.

"Getting any help from that girl, Alu or...Usagi Takigami?" Kakashi asked.

Minato didn't want to lie about this-besides he had the sinking feeling that Kakashi was a master at weedling out lies. "No...I already said...I didn't want to put anyone in harms way..."

"As noble as that sounds, it's foolish," Kakashi replied calmly, " Has that conversation from a while back truly not settled in?"

Minato blinked, recalling that old training scene with Kakashi.

_"To have someone to help shoulder your burdens...that's what it means...to have comrades..."_

Minato's gaze rested upon Kakashi. "...I haven't forgotten..." Minato bit his lower lip.

"Hey, hey, I'm still here you know," Pakkun complained. Minato started, he'd forgotten about the talking dog.

"Ah...yes, Pakkun, report to Jiraiya...and then Lady Hokage," Kakashi commanded and the little dog nodded with a salute. The dog poofed and Kakashi moved towards the door. "...I will be keeping an eye on you...I want you to come with me to see Lord Jiraiya...perhaps he can help convince you that we really only just want to help..."

Minato felt incredibly guilty. He knew they were good people. He knew they wanted to help and he wanted to let them. Hell, they were both capable- although Minato seriously saw the perverted hermit's distraction to pretty women as a major flaw. Still, they were more trust worthy than the Akatsuki. But the Akatsuki had something that Minato wanted. They had information.

Information on the organization.

Protection for Naruto.

A certain freedom for Minato that he felt he wouldn't have upon returning to the village. He knew that associating himself with that organization would cause problems though back at the Hidden Leaf. He didn't think Alu, Usagi, or even Miku would take well to him joining an organization. Still, Minato felt in his gut like this had to be the next reasonable step. He wasn't resolved though yet. He still had the rescue Miku mission...and he decided he'd try to ask to for more time. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Minato relaxed and consented docilely.

"Alright...It's not that I'm not convinced...I'm just...I'm sorry," Minato gave Kakashi a tired smile. "Alot is going on," he admitted honestly.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Minato nodded. "I'll return with you to the Hidden Leaf...but can you meet me in this village?" Minato pulled out a map, and pointed to a village south of Tsu Baki.

Kakashi circled it with a small pen. "Meet you in the Hidden Cloud village? Alright..."

Minato was surprised that Kakashi agreed so easily. He'd expected more interrogation.

"...I trust you to meet me there...I promise...I'll return there within the week," Minato continued.

"How will I know for certain?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"I give you my nindo...my word..." Minato said serious. Kakashi nodded, taking a mental snapshot of the village Minato asked him to meet up in.

"Alright...I'll let Lord Jiraiya know...I'd rather come with you but..." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

Minato shook his head. " Please trust me when I say I need to do this alone," and Kakashi nodded.

"I understand," he said simply. Minato nodded with relief. Good.

Kakashi left and Minato sank into a chair by the window. Things were getting more complicated.

Meanwhile, Kakashi made a note to still tag after Minato. He met up with Jiraiya who was currently laughing with a couple of broad brunettes. Kakashi just sighed.

"Oh~ So Pakkun told me the good news," Jiraiya said with a dorky grin.

"Yes...I'm asking that you return to the village and relay this location to Lady Hokage...I will stay in touch...but I will be in pursuit of Minato..." Kakashi said briskly.

Jiraiya seemed to sober up though.

"Eh...escuse me ladies,~" he said, putting down the sake and he bid farewell, leaving the pouting ladies and following Kakashi outside. Kakashi was a little surprised. He'd expected Jiraiya to be like ok and move on.

"IS there something wrong with this plan?" Kakashi quirked a brow.

"No...I think it's best that I follow Minato though," Jiraiya said seirous. "I take it he told you to hold off on bringing him back?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Very well..." Jiraiya sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what's going on in that kid's head," and he shook his great white spiky mane.

"...he said he would return but he needed the space to complete something..." Kakashi informed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded. "Ah, now it's getting intriguing." He suddenly grinned. "Kakashi, you go and return... I will handle Minato...I feel it's best this way..."

Kakashi wondered if Jiraiya would get distracted by pretty women again, but it would appear that Jiraiya looked serious this time. Kakashi teleported away with an acknowledging nod, leaving Minato's current location with Jiraiya. Jiraiya held that paper like it was priceless. "...Minato...just what are you up to...kiddo? "

**A/N: Ok so apparently my new Mac Pro is getting warm adn that's bad since it's only a few days old. So mom is making me take it back to the Best Buy. Basically...I'm computerless again guys xD on the upside, enjoy this new chapter of awesome for the series. As usual no flames. Enjoy. I love my Minato interpretation so if you don't then fine, but don't LEAVE RUDE COMMENTS. that's all I ask. :) **


	58. Adventure 58: Cross The Bridge

Minato didn't stay at the Inn long. He left early the next morning. Since his conversation with Kakashi, Minato knew he would most likely still be watched over. Kakashi had seemed sincere though in trusting in giving Minato his space, and for that, Minato was grateful. His mind wandered to Miku. He hoped she was ok. His heart sank but from the way Tobi had been talking, he'd made it sound like Miku was still alive- and there was still a chance to save her. Minato wasn't sure if her family had also been abducted. If that was the case, he wouldn't hesitate to try to rescue them as well.

Minato didn't stay up late that night. He slept, getting 8 hours and leaving early, around 7 the next morning. He'd packed his now clean, clothes, and felt refreshed after eating a White Nectarine. He slung his small back pack over his shoulders and left on the road. He was on the road for a while. He was passing through a rocky trail and he let out a small noise of surprise when he came to halt. Around the bend, was a ridge. The problem was, the old bridge was decaying. Minato looked around. It would seem that a normal person wouldn't be able to pass through here. Minato didn't have to time to walk backwards and find another route. There was too little time if he was to make it to Tsu Baki village within two days. With a small frown, Minato tried to find a way.

_Fool, use your chakra..._

**_Yin...Is that you?_**

_No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Of course it's me. _The fox seemed to growl with impatience. _Don't you detect it? _

**_Detect what?_**

_I sense the faint chakra trail of that weird... Akatsuki member...Tobi was it?_

**_They came by this way?_**

_Yes. It would appear you'll have to use your chakra...and simply do a little...ninja mojo. You're kind seems to do good at that...hopping around like a bunch of egyts._

Minato didn't know why the fox was talking him again but he was a little relieved. Perhaps this meant that the fox was beginning to trust him? The fox seemed to yawn hugely and annoyingly. _**What do you suppose I do?**_

_Stop asking stupid questions. Just pointed this out. I'm going back to sleep. Don't you dare die or I'll kill you myself._

Minato was once again left to his own thoughts. His heart sank a little. Every time he conversed with the fox he thought he'd made a little more progress. Each time, the fox seemed to push back after opening up. Minato sighed. Nothing was ever simple.

Minato's eyes scanned his surroundings though. The sun was high up in the sky now and the heat was sweltering. Minato took off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist. He sat perched on small egg like boulder, trying to figure out how to get across the large gap. His gaze traveled instead to below him. Below him, a river rushed. There didn't seem anyway to get across. How did Tobi and Deidara manage it? Minato began to pace. He'd need a way across. He sat on the rock and decided to try clearing his mind. A light breeze whipped past Minato's hair. He looked at the decaying bridge. There seemed to be no other solution. He'd have to try crossing this way. With a gulp, Minato neared the rickety bridge. He placed one tentative step on the rickety surface. It creaked but supported his weight. One step. Another.

Another step.

Twenty steps.

Creak. Creak.

Fifteen Steps.

Creak, groan, Creak.

It was at the halfway point that Minato's foot slipped through a broken plank. With a yelp, Minato swung his weight out of panic into one side of the bridge. This of course, caused the bridge behind him, to snap free of its constraints and Minato felt his stomach drop faster than he did. He clung, swinging, to the rope but it was already coming unraveled. With a quick focus, Minato tried to scurry up the broken rungs of the bridge like it was a poorly constructed ladder. He made it to the top. Just barely. As he heaved himself over though, the plank snapped away and his shoulder followed that sudden snap so Minato found his feet lose their grip and he ended up hanging, clinging for dear life to the bridge. With a grunt, Minato tried to clear his panicking brain. Minato wasn't exactly a feather weight, and slamming into the side of a cliff wasn't exactly doing great wonders for the already straining rope that was held in place on the side Minato had been trying to get on. Minato grunted in pain, still clinging. His back pack was adding extra weight and Minato managed to swing his pack up and over and onto the other side. Now, Minato had to only focus on getting himself up and over. He gazed back at the way he'd come. The grove of trees that encircled the entrance of the bridge seemed so far away. The rushing water felt like it was closer than before. Minato's breath caught in his throat. He had to be careful. He tentatively, tried to grab a hold of a rock or something on the side of the cliff, but the problem with that idea was, that the two planks that would've helped him climb to the top were missing and he couldn't get a very good grip on the rest of the ladder. The rushing water seemed to loom closer although Minato was still a good 230 feet above the rushing rapids. With a gulp, Minato tried to draw out his chakra to help him get a better foot hold but he felt a painful twinge follow the rush of blue chakra and recoiled, gasping slightly, his grip loosening. THe curse mark had been awakened. Minato panicked. He didn't want to feel this onslaught of pain at this current moment in time. He gripped what he could of the bridge tighter, his heart beat resounding in his ears. He had to get up. He had to get up to the higher ground, that's all he knew.


	59. Adventure 59: An Unexpected Reunion!

**A/N : I thought summer would give me more time to pump out chapters but I did write alot so I'm glad that people have had a chance to catch up. Anyhow, I'm continuing it now. I reently passed my driving permit test right before college so whoopdeedoo because I failed it three times in santa ana and after being asked to come back at Laguna Hills DMV when they had a CA wide problem with their systems crashing I PASSED. Now I get to drive and although it makes me jittery, I tihnk it's important to face your fears you know? I actually felt fine when I was driving in residential areas, and I need to start growing up and although I love being a kid, there are some matuer things I want to be able to do , and that includes being able to drive safely. **

**Another thing, my Minato is how I percieve him. I will defend his choices no problem. He isn't weak. He's a deep thinker. He is to me, a person to give things extensive thought.**

Minato knew he was screwed. Somehow he'd have to make it to the top. His heart beat fast in his chest. He clung onto the rickety ladder with his hands, watching as the current raged below him. He tried not to think about it, scanning instead the side of the cliff for foot holds or something for him to cling to. He looked a bit up the bridge, noticing a few planks above him. He got an idea. If he pulled out every other plank, he could find better footing and skim his way up. His heart sank though because that was dangerous and there was no guarantee of success.

_Use your chakra._

**I'm not ...I can't do much with it! It requires hand signs on top of it all! If I let go, I'm dead meat.**

Minato bit his lower lip. He had considered using his chakra, but he didn't have enough control to use it for anything useful. He was more of a combat person, and he hadn't really thought much into the wonders of ninjutsu since his focus had been to increase his speed, focus and chakra stamina. In order for him to even perform handsigns he'd have to let go, and that was a risk that Minato knew was a stupid one. Minato wished he'd paid more attention to Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu. That would've come in handy. He looked again at the cliff edge and knew that the chances of him scaling that side of the cliff safely was slim.

Luckily for Minato, the ropes of the bridge were still thick enough to cling onto. Yin had stopped talking again to Minato but Minato suddenly wondered, if perhaps...maybe yin could help him control?...but Minato felt a bit uncomfortable with sharing his actions with the fox. He didn't quite know how it would work, and on top of that, he didn't want to lose control of his body. Clinging to the bridge, Minato decided he'd try to climb to the top. Carefully, he attempted to get up one of the loose planks and it was difficult since he was parallel. Luckily, he was able to keep his feet somehow on one of the roped sides because the bridge did have rope handles so they made a weird sort of ladder side-ways. The problem was his arms were starting to get sore from hanging for so long. With a grunt, Minato tried to heave his body up a bit more the ladder. This was difficult and Minato knew that the top of the ladder was still a good distance away. The wieght to one particular side of the bridge, and on the rope part of it, caused the bridge to swing a bit and Minato nearly lost his grip and his balance. Letting in a sharp intake of breath, Minato grit his teeth, as he felt himself swing towards the cliff side and his shoulder scraped up against it. He didn't know much jutsu. He didn't have anything to help him. Minato's arms were getting more sore on top of this.

_You're going to get us both killed unless you think of something smart within the next 5 minutes._

**I'm working on** **it!** Minato sweated in response. A part of him wanted to ask for help but there was alot surrounding the fox that Minato didn't really know. He only knew what Alu had told him about the fox. He knew half the fox was sealed within Naruto and the other half within himself. Wracking his brain, Minato tried to think of what he could do. _You think way tooo much. If you get us killed, I'll fucking rip you limb from limb starting with your legs._

__Minato gulped. The fox resumed not talking to Minato and he sighed. How Minato wished Alu were around or Usagi...Suddenly, he felt the tug of gravity and his eyes widening, he hadn't realized that in his tiredness, his grip had slackened. With a yell of shock, Minato found himself plummetting towards the rushing rapids below.

"Gyraahhhhhhh!?" Minato screamed. He couldn't help it. His voice ripped from him like a force of suppressed carbonation. Boy was he all shook up.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

Minato's mind blanked from panic. He didn't know any ninjutsu that would help him damn near fast enough. Holding his breath, Minato felt himself smack hard into the roaring rapids and had to muffle his grunt of pain as he found teh current already batting him around as though he were a ball of yarn. He tumbled underwater, terrified and knew that if he didn't get up for air, that'd be bad. Desperately, and with his muscles aching and screaming at him, he managed to break for air, gasping and gaking and slapping sloppily at the current around him. He was being taken farther away and with a jolt, he realized all his stuff -save for the scroll in his inner pocket of his now wet jacket, was left where anyone could take it. He hadn't packed alot to begin with, a change of clothes and some food ...but still...he had his kunai in there was well.

The fox.

Somehow.

But no.

For some reason he couldn't connect.

Why couldn't he connect?!

What the fuck was up with the fox?!

Yin!

YIN!

Aggh!?

Gasping for air and coughing out the water in his lungs in his spare moments, Minato tried to push his body towards the shore of either side of the bank, he didn't care which side he was on, but the rapids got more violent and Minato found himself plummeted into the water. Panic took over. He didn't wan't this. He was so scared. He'd never drowned nor had he ever had this sort of near drowning experience before. He brought himself up once more, gasping for air, stubborn to boot, and found himself being pushed away from the banks. Squinting , he realized that he was nearing the rush of a...

"WATERFALL?!" Minato yelled in shock and horror. In seconds, Minato felt the edge near. He struggled even harder, even as he felt his body practically effortlessly, tip over with the rushing current, and felt himself plummet, down a very big drop, towards the break of the water against water... He closed his eyes tightly, his lungs burning as the impact took nearly everything out of him. His lungs burned for air and he weakly tried to get his body to listen to him, but his brain was fogging. He was so tired. He felt the water rushing into his lungs, and he could see the sunlight...could see it...

His vision was dimming.

His body felt heavy.

He didn't want to fight it...

A shadow ghosted over his slowly drooping eyelids and Minato's last fleeting thought was if he'd ever see the crazy Red or Naruto again.

Warmth. That was the first thing that got Minato. His body twitched and stirred. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Jiraiya, airing out Minato's soaked shirt and jacket...and pants. Minato looked down at himself, realizing he'd been slipped into a sleeping bag with a warm blanket and he shivered, suddenly craving that warmth of the sleeping back and curling into it more. He wondered if he should feign sleep again, and amidst that, he wondered how the old hermit had even found him. Had kakashi tipped him off? that would make sense. Minato's heart sank. Would JIraiya let him go do what he needed to do as easily? Minato had a sinking suspicion that Jiraiya was here to try to get Minato to come back to the village.

"Well, hello there, princess," Jiraiya quirked a brow at Minato who had been sort of spacing out.

Minato blinked, a slightly annoyed blush on his cheeks as he scowled. "I'm not-gak- cough! cough!" Minato began to cough hard, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with hot and cold and snuggling into the blanket.

" You ok?Hey," Jiriaya was by his side in an instant, feeling Minato's forehead. "Hmm...you feel ok..." Minato closed his eyes, enjoying that cool feel of JIraiya's hand against his forehead. AN icepack actually sounded really nice right about now.

"What time is it..." Minato mumbled.

"Hmm, you should be asking what day..." Jiriaya replied lightly.

Minato's somewhat glazed and still tired blue gaze blinked awake once more. "What?" he found himself asking dumbly.

"You've been out for ...two days? That fall really took a lot out of you, not to mention how long you hung around on that bridge...I was going to help you sooner but couldn't...it's a damn miracle even now that I was able to use my abilities to snag you from death's greedy little clutches...surprising since it was thought he had you in them already," Jiraiya said this lightly, but it was obvious that there was more behind that statement besides just a little joke which was the only thing Minato caught onto in his hazy state. He coughed again, the echoes of water still in his lungs, but thank god he was ok.

"...Is this a dream?" he asked.

"Would you like it to be? Sorry your dreams seem to have no hot chicks and just plain old me...eh...that actually sounds disturb-" Jiraiya's weird talk was cut short with Minato chucking his pillow at JIraiya. Minato glared as Jiraiya merely chuckled, taking the pillow away from his face and tossing it into Minato's lap. He sat crosslegged by a fire that was starting to build up again and Minato smelled small fish for the first time. He also noticed it was night.

"So...you...ah...I guess...thanks..." Minato mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Don't mention it. Here, have some fish." JIraiya handed Minato a stick with a fish on it and Minato's stomach growled very loudly. Minato rushedly said his thanks for the meal and dug in hungrily. His desire to quench his hunger his top priority.

"Eh...Minato..." Jiraiya began, watching somewhat amused.

"Mhn?" Minato replied.

"... So, you're planning on meeting with Tobi and Deidara in Tsu Baki Village in regards to tracking down this Miku girl, eh?" Jiraiya said it so lightly , as though discussing the weather, but Minato nearly choked mid-swallow. If Jiraiya knew this...did he also perhaps know? ...Minato's heart pounded. The scroll, he must've looked at it. Minato shot an accusatory glare in Jiraiya's direction but Jiraiya merely shrugged." Hey don't give me that look...i saved your sorry ass, you owed me at least an explaination...I'm ehre though not to stop you , but to help you continue to achieve your goal..." JIriaya tilted his head at Minato.

"So...you know then about their offer?" Minato sighed.

"To help you track down Miku, yes," JIriaya nodded, "...Unless there is more in which case, please, do tell."

Minato realized he didn't know about the Akatsuki offer. "Ah no...that's the gist of it..."

"SOmething doesn't add up Minato...why would they help you, if anything, you're in more danger because of them," Jiraiya said this calmly but Minato knew that play time was over. The real Interrogation had begun.

" ... That's really none of your business," Minato found himself saying quietly.

"LIke hell it isn't..." Jiriaya growled. Minato shivered at the seriousness in Jiraiya's tone.

"It's really not." Minato repeated firmly, sitting up more now, and glaring at Jiraiya.

"Hmmm... well...I've done my research Minato, I don't think you have," Jiraiya said calmly.

Minato tried not to instinctively quail at that tone in Jiraiya's voice. Yeesh, this old man could be scary if he wanted to be.

"I...I appreciate your concern...but I can handle those two!" Minato tried again.

"Yes, well, the waterfall proved to be more than enough of a challenge to you," Jiraiya pointed out matter-of-factly. Minato felt a little irked now. OK, so he had messed up. BUt freaking mother nature was different from two weirdos in black robes with red clouds. Minato knew they were trouble, he had done his own research. Also Tobi had been very frank with him about who the organization was and then after that hed' been a bit skittish on any real details. Still, Minato knew that it was a tactic to bait him in before filling him completely. They also didn't know about Yin. Neither did Jiraiya.

"The waterfall was different, I didn't have a previous meeting with it," Minato said with a small glower. Jiraiya's frown suddenly deepened.

"You've talked to them before?" he repeated, suddenly dead serious. Minato regretted opening up his mouth at all.

"...actually twice...once...in a forest...and then...at the village I was just at..." Minato said finally. Jiraiya continued to frown.

"...What did they tell you?" he urged.

"...If I say no to telling you...are you going to make me?" Minato asked wearily, suddenly feeling very drained again. Jiraiya sighed and sat back crossed legged again, fiddling with his untouched fish on a stick.

"...not unless you force me...nah...I suppose the alternative is to just let me tag along on your crazy little venture, besides, I'd like to find snake face too, since he's apparently recruited the last Uchiha...Sasuke I believe his name was..." Jiraiya siad lightly. Minato's eyes widened.

"What? How long ago was this?!" He asked incredulous.

"Hmm about a week ago...give or take a few days. ... shortly after a genin retrieval squad was set up and they came back actually fairly recently..." Jiraiya replied. "Naruto ..." Jiraiya's voice trailed off and Minato furrowed his brow. He didn't know why he was so worried about the kid, after all, Naruto was naruto! Still. This. He had no idea.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

"...Kakashi actually got a bad feeling and had Pakkun track down Naruto...sure enough...he'd had a fight with Sasuke...a big one..."Jiraiya noted the look on Minato's face of disbeleif.

"Better believe it, kiddo," Jiraiya sighed. "Things have just gotten more complicated. I figure you and I could team up though, and help each other out," and he nodded at Minato coolly. Minato bit his lower lip. He had to discuss with Tobi and Deidara about joining the Akatauki, but he hoped they'd get teh message that he'd need just a little bit more time. Besides, he felt like he should stick with Jiraiya, at least, for now. He sighed and looked up at the starry night sky and smelled the burned wood and pine smell, and then turned his attention back to JIraiya. he didn't like how he was being analyzed but Jiraiya was a ninja and Minato figured it was only to be expected.

"You should check to make sure it's teh real me," Jiraiya added casually.

Minato snorted. "I know it's the real you," he replied.

"Oh really? How?" Jiraiya scoffed.

"...because you're annoying." Minato huffed, feeling like a brat.

"..." JIraiya responded.

"Is...is Naruto ok?" Minato asked.

"...Kid's fine...he's Naruto...I just told him that I'd take him...to search for Sasuke after I had some time...to er...take care of other business..." Jiraiya shrugged.

Minato's heart sank. He had a feeling he was part of that, "Other Business" . Minato suddenly felt a huge yawn erupt from him.

"Ah, you should get some sleep...we'll leave with four days to spare in the morning," Jiraiya said cheerfully. Minato wanted to protest, but his didn't feel genuinely exhausted.

"Mhn...don't...don't...take me back to Konoha...yet..." Minato mumbled, curling up in that nice and warm sleeping bag. Jiraiya tilted his head.

"I said I'm assigning you as my partner for my intel mission for the akastuki...You're on my watch so don't worry, besides, you haveta save your friend, why would I stop you from doing that?" Jiraiya said, and he ran a hand through Minato's soft golden spiked hair. Minato swatted at JIraiya's hand and Jiraiya stopped petting Minato although he chuckled. Minato mumbled something before finally dirifting off with some quiet snores. Jiraiya sighed, and resumed to pet Minato's hair lightly, and fiddle with a side bang. "...Just what are you up to...kiddo..." Jiraiya murmured once more, under that starlit sky where the only ones keeping him company was the gurgling of the sweet little lake where that waterfall fell was like music, and the chirping of crickets.


	60. Adventure 60: Toad Style Bonding?

Minato awoke the next day to bright sunlight coining down at him through the trees. Stretching his aching limbs, Minato groggily realized he was in a very comfy warm bag. His dry hair fell around his shoulders and Minato fished around for a ponytail tie. To his dismay, he couldn't find one. Looking down he realized it was a blue sleeping bag. He took a few moments to take in his current surroundings. Yin remained silent and Minato was fine with this. He had alot to think about anyhow without the fox's snarking. He saw the remains of what appeared to be a small fire, and saw that the old Hermit was no where to be found. Blinking with a small frown, Minato looked around, wondering where the old hermit had gone. Had he dreamed? But the sleeping bag definently wasn't his...and ...not to mention that he had no clothes on his person. Except for his boxers. He spotted his clothes folded up on top of the old hermit's red sleeping bag. So that meant the hermit was coming back...right? Minato recalled how he'd saved Minato and now wanted to tag along. Minato had to think of a way to shake off the old hermit because he knew that the meeting with Tobi and Deidara had to be private. He didn't want to drag anyone else into this.

Yet.

Minato wanted a little more time.

He wanted to get back to the village.

To do a little bit of thinking.

He knew that the Akatsuki had valuable information that he could retrieve but he wondered just how Tobi's mind worked. That kid...Minato could tell that Tobi was rather young. There was just something familiar about him that Minato couldn't quite place. He acted dorkily ...and that voice sounded similar. To what though?

Minato sighed as he slipped out of his sleeping bag. Grabbing his clothes, he got dressed quickly. His stuff was gone and that dismayed Minato. His back pack... he heard a thunk and with a jolt leapt back. Looking at his feet he saw his back pack.

"What?" he stared.

"I decided to go back and get it for ya," Jiraiya yawned, stretching.

"...How'd you find it?" Minato asked, bending down and picking it up, checking its contents and wondering if the old hermit had perhaps gone through his things.

"Eh, It was easy enough to remember the location, I am a Legendary Sannin," the old hermit seemed to sniff with self-importance. Minato quirked a brow.

"Right, I'm sure that escuse works with the ladies," he rolled his eyes.

Jiraiya made a face. "It sure does," he retorted with a huff. "I also believe that you could improve on your own...lady skills," and he nudged Minato with a wink. Minato glared. "Besides...if you became a ninja of our village, you could run for Hokage. Man, you'd be such a lady's man..."

"...Girls aren't on my mind at the moment," Minato said annoyed.

"...The only time I hear that phrase uttered is if you're gay or otherwise engaged, seeing as you're...as far as I know, neither, I'm shocked," Jiriaya put a hand over his heart dramatically, "...to hear that phrasing uttered upon your lips."

"...If you keep being creepy I really will just ditch you," Minato quirked a brow. Jiraiya grinned at him, rolling up his own red sleeping bag now. "...Besides...being stuck behind a desk all day with mountains of paperwork doesn't exactly strike me as the good life... "

"Aw come on Minato, you're what...how old?" Jiraiya asked nonchallantly.

"...I'm," Minato actually didn't really know too well. He did some quick math in his head. If the 4th had been in his early twenties when he'd become hokage, and it was now 13 years since the attack...and if he'd been friends with the Fourth...perhaps he was in his 30's too? Unless of course Minato had been a teenager in which case he'd be around Kakashi's age now. Minato didn't know what to tell the old hermit but he knew it'd be odd if he didn't know his own age...or the range at least. "...old enough to know that women shouldn't be the only thing on your mind, you perverted hermit," and he huffed, slinging his pack on his shoulders and turning his back on the old man.

Jiraiya made a face.

"Well... no one said being Hokage was easy but c'mon...I'm sure you'd enjoy it..." he began but Minato stuck his tongue out at the old man.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in buying what you're selling," he said indifferently.

"To be Hokage though...it's an honor..." Jiraiya began.

"So why don't you go run for it?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Because they need dashing young people and not old men that'll keel over any second," Jiraiya retorted. Minato looked JIraiya over, and snorted.

"You don't look like you're keeling over at any time soon," he quirked a brow. Jiraiya grinned, stopping and mock fainting against Minato who could barely support the damn old man's weight. Flustered, Minato shoved the old man upright.

"OH~ I'm so old...I can barely stand..." Jiraiya mocked groaned.

Minato shoved the old hermit away from him. Jiriaya found his balance easily, chuckling at the red faced Minato. God, he was fun to tease. "With all that energy you should run for Hokage," Minato retorted. "Maybe it'll curtail your free days and nights to oggle women."

" I just don't care for the title," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Fancy that, neither do I, now is that so hard to believe?" Minato grumbled.

"...hmmm...You've got leader-like qualities about you," Jiraiya continued.

Minato snorted. "I can't control my own chakra, much less a damn fo-..." Minato's mind reeled for a quick cover up. "Damn...forks..."

Jiraiya quirked a brow. "Forks? A damn...forks?"

"Y-yeah...forks...can't control them...that's how dumb I am." Minato quickly said with a huff. The old hermit seemed to buy it.

"Well, think on it...the village would like for you and Kushina to be ninjas again...well, she already is, but you aren't. As far as any village is concerned, you're open season, you're safest with us," Jiraiya said conversationally. Minato bit his lower lip. His gut was telling him to actually stick with the village but he couldn't.

"I'll...I'll think about it..." Minato said with a small mushroom clouded sigh. "... I just...don't want to be picked just because I looked like the Fourth..." Minato nervously fiddled with his bangs.

"...hm, well...just be yourself," Jiraiya replied casually.

"...Yeah..."

" You know, you look rather girly with your hair down," JIraiya smirked.

"Wh-oh shut your face," Minato scowled, glaring. Jiraiya smirked harder.

"I could get you a hair tie, if you're nice."

"No thanks. I can deal." Minato rummaged in his pack but found no ties. He glared at the old hermit. So he had been through his bag. "...You took them," he growled.

Jiraiya grinned. He pulled out instead, an orange ribbon from his vest and grinned at Minato. "Ah, but look~ This would look so good in your hair."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Give me back my hair ties, you ass."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Ah, fine, I kid, I kid..." He tossed Minato his package of black hair ties and Minato opened them up, pulling out one annoyed and tying his hair back, all the time glaring at the chuckling perverted hermit who didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he was hopping around on Minato's nerves.

"Ah...Ladies like men who look...sexy with ponytails," Jiriaya remarked cheerfully, starting the trek on the dirt path.

Minato followed Jiraiya as they continued to trek. Jiraiya carried the sleeping bag on his back along with a huge red scroll. Minato just carried his in his arms.

"Your mind seems to be only filled with women..." Minato griped.

"You shouldn't write women off though, I mean, I'm sure you have someone on your...ah...interest radar," Jiraiya said casually, pulling out a map from the red vest he wore.

"...Sure I'll probably date..." Minato shrugged. Not anytime soon and especially not if he was a part of the Akatsuki. Minato could see how well that could last. It wouldn't.

"Ah, that's great to hear," Jiraiya said cheerfully.

Minato grinned slyly. He recalled the bickering between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I'll start dating once you ask Lady Tsunade on a date," and he smirked at the reaction Jiraiya gave away. His eyes had widened and he blinked at Minato, blushing annoyed.

Jiriaya blinked at him, stopping mid-unfolding of the map, and then gazed at Minato.

"What."

"You heard me, " Minato said, grinning wider, "...I can totally tell she's on your radar, you old hermit," and he poked Jiraiya in the arm.

Jiraiya glared. "Tsunade is different," he huffed suddenly, and he began to walk away, "Now let's see, we have a few days to make it to Tsu Baki village. If we go along this river, we'll actually reach our midpoint by the afternoon of the following day..." Minato frowned.

He expected something witty but he wondered if he'd touched a nerve.

"Hey, I didn't mean...anything negative," Minato began, furrowing his brow.

"...Ah I know you didn't...but that's a...a subject I'd prefer not to discuss," Jiraiya said casually, turning to the left as they came upon a forked road.

"...I take it something happened between you two?" Minato couldn't help but ask. He still had to somehow lose the hermit in order to meet up with Tobi, but at the same time, his interest in this odd hermit seemed to grow. There seemed to be more layers to him than just sake, women, and toads.

Jiraiya didn't answer him right away. Minato waited. Jiraiya finally paused by some trees and turned back to Minato. Minato couldn't look away from the serious gaze that fell upon him. "...Something did happen...but I can assure you...it wasn't in any way...the least bit...romantic..." he turned away and continued to look at the map.

"I...I didn't mean to offend..." Minato was regretting rubbing salt into what appeared to be an old open wound.

"It's fine...not like you knew right?" Jiraiya flashed him a joking grin, but Minato sensed some pain behind those beady black eyes.

"...I...I believe if...if the person in question is...worth it...then you shouldn't give up," Minato found himself saying. His own heart began to pound. How had he gotten himself onto this subject? Shouldn't his concern be with ditching the old hermit? Why was feeling sentimental for him? Besides...This guy used to teach the Fourth...perhaps...Jiraiya knew something about Minato that Minato himself didn't.

"I didn't give up. I've accepted the facts of reality, it's different," Jiraiya said, making a veering right. Minato had to trot quickly to keep up with the hermit, for he was taller than Minato and took great strides.

"...So you did like her?" Minato pressed.

"...Who knows," Jiraiya responded, making another twist to the left. Minato followed Jiraiya, thoughts mulling around in his mind. The past surrounding the Old Hermit and Tsunade seemed tense, and Minato found himself feeling a bit sad for the old man. Perhaps this was why Jiraiya went for women but more of as a distraction.

"...I don't think ...it's too late for you two..." Minato said hopefully.

Jiraiya paused, and Minato had to be careful not to run into him. Jiriaya turned around and quirked his brow at his blonde accomplice.

"When did you become our Cupid? You're rather big for diapers, aren't ya, kiddo?" he teased, ruffling Minato's hair.

"I'm not a kiddo!" Minato narrowed his blue eyes, griping and knocking Jiraiya's hand away. The old hermit just chuckled.

"I'm surprised you even care ..." Jiraiya said humorously, "I suppose I did sound rather defeatist...but it's the facts. You can't will the sea to bend to you...you have to go with the tide and establish a rhythm that works for the both of ya..."

Minato felt like he sort of understood what the old hermit meant.

"Seems to me that you're the one who isn't willing to get your toes wet," Minato retaliated lightly.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You wouldn't want to dip your toes into a sea of molten lava, kid..."

Minato knew he'd been outwitted with that retort. Damn. He pondered though about the old hermit.

"...You... you know how you taught the Fourth?" he piped up.

Jiraiya hid his surprise but the small start at the mention of the fourth so randomly, did not go unnoticed by Minato.

"Ah...yes...what of it?" Jiraiya paused their walking, and looked to the left, where he paused to sit on a boulder. The sun was higher in the sky by now.

"...I...I was wondering...if you could teach me...that technique..." Minato began.

Jiraiya halted.

"What technique?" he looked at Minato, a curious expression on his face.

"Er," Minato fiddled with his bangs, a nervous habit of his while thinking, and he didn't make eye-contact. He took a deep breath though. He needed to get some offensive attacks down...and improve his chakra control. Without Alu around...and with only a few days..."I don't have anyone I really know that well...to help me train. Alu and Usagi are gone...and...you're the only other one who did anything to help me...that chakra paper test failed but...I think you can help me at least...ah...I don't know..." Minato deflated. He was a ninja without a background. How could he expect the old man to suddenly hop on board and show him techniques?

Jiraiya studied Minato, amused. Yes, he was very much like the Fourth, whether he was aware of it or not.

"...Alright, I'll help you..." Minato's lowered gaze raised. He searched Jiraiya's face but Jiraiya was gazing at him with a curious and playful grin.

"...I... I have a request..." Minato continued. He didn't know yet how to distract the old hermit. He figured if he got close to the old hermit that his guard would go down. It was a long shot, considering that he was one of the legendary Sannin, but that also meant...Minato recalled that giant blue swirling chakra sphere that Naruto had used on Kabuto. That attack held so much power.

That attack felt so familiar.

Minato knew that the old hermit was his best shot at understanding how it worked right now and with little time to spare.

"What is it?" JIraiya asked.

"...I want to learn it...the Rasengan." Minato stared seriously at Jiraiya's unmoving features.

[A/N: JUST LISTEN TO AUDIO MACHINE FOR ANY OF THIS SERIES CUZ OMG I LOVE IT.]

[ALRIGHT. SO. Minato plans to learn the Rasengan but what does he have in store in the way of ditching Jiraiya? STAY TUNED. COMMENT IF yall dont like my Minato, please don't remark on it. He is lovely and my perception and I actually don't tihnk I'm too far off the mark. In Naruto 642, he has a real long-ass name for one of his techniques that made me laugh because Minato would totally try to think of super cool names xD but they'd be SO LONG aahhaha. Also, The other chapter was over 3,000 words because I lost track of word count. OOPSIES~ most chappies will be between 1,500 and 2,500 ^^ ]


	61. Adventure 61: No More Waiting!

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was for me to get past the point of Minato hanging off of that cliff xD I really wanted to move the story forward but the right way didn't come to me until now. :) Anyhow, I'm so glad the ball is rolling again.**

Minato stared.

"Escuse me," he repeated.

"That's right, you can't walk before you crawl, Minato," Jiraiya continued to lecture the blonde as they walked.

"...So you won't show me it, then..." Minato deflated.

Jiraiya shook his head, a bemused grin on his face. "Oh, quite contrare, I'm willing to, I just think you need to pass your chakra paper test first."

"But it doesn't work," Minato protested.

"It does. It never fails." Jiraiya spoke with a note of seriousness in his voice. Minato blinked.

"...Fine... " Minato huffed.

"That's the spirit..." Jiraiya veered off the path suddenly and Minato stared at the back of the old hermit, dissapearing through the bushes.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Minato called.

"There's a secret spring along this path, it's a good resting point...we've been walking for a while." Jiraiya replied cheerfully. Minato looked back to the dirt path, not quite sure he wanted to go off with the old hermit into the dark unknown but seeing as his training was also leaving, he'd have no choice. With a sigh, Minato pursued Jiraiya.

"You must know this area..." Minato remarked, surprised to hear the gurgling of a hot spring before the bushes cleared and they came to a quiet shady clearing with sunlight bearing down and a nice warm hot spring in front of them with a small waterfall.

"I've been traveling a long time...remembered some of my favorite writing spots," Jiraiya remarked. He sat down crosslegged on the grass. "...I'll let you in on a secret, kiddo."

"Don't call me that," Minato growled.

Jiraiya merely chuckled. "...Can't help it. You are a kid you know."

"hmph."

"...This is the place...where I began to write my novel...Naruto." Jiraiya sighed, gazing at the waterfall. Minato crossed his arms but his previous, eyes closed, jutted lower lip pout, shifted into an open eyed, and small curious half frown.

"Ah..." Minato remembered the small green book. He sat cross legged next to the hermit and slipped his pack off his back. Rummaging in it, he pulled out the small green book. Jiraiya looked at it and then to Minato.

"How far have you read?" He asked curiously.

"...I haven't read very far...truth be told..." Minato admitted. "I don't think I've had time with all that happened."

"In that case, your first training exersize is to read a chapter and relax," Jiraiya said with a grin. Minato made a face.

"I don't have time to sit and read. I have to train." He griped.

Jiraiya shook his head. "A wise ninja once told me that with words come wisdom and wisdom often comes from the words written by others..."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a nice old guy, he a friend of yours?"

Jiraiya chuckled quietly. "You could say that. You know, the Fourth enjoyed reading."

Minato looked surprised. "Eh? Really? With his busy schedule?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Indeed, you could say it was his way of...meditation. Something I think young people should make time for."

"...I don't have much time," Minato sighed. "...I guess the Fourth really was something huh? ...He could probably learn Jutsu in a heart beat..."

Jiraiya ruffled Minato's hair much to his discontentment. "Hey now, don't brood. The Fourth Lad...he was a prodigy...but more than anything...he was just...mindful. He knew what he wanted and he was willing to put in the time and effort to get to his goals...he started out the same as Naruto and I...we had such humble beginnings..."

"Eh? You mean as social outcasts?" Minato asked curiously.

Jiriaya made a face. "No. Tied to a log."

"What humble beginnings.." Minato rolled his eyes.

Jiraiya smiled. Oh. Minato had no idea and Jiraiya knew that it would take time to help Minato remember himself. The old bats back home would at least be calmer knowing that Minato had been found and would be kept under the watchful eye of Jiraiya-and this time, Jiraiya wouldn't let Minato out of his sight.

"Hey, it took him 3 years to master the Rasengan," Jiraiya said with a small laugh. Minato blinked in surprise.

"Wh-whoa...you serious?" he asked incredulous. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yep. See? Even the best can struggle. It's not the most talented that make it, it's the ones with the most guts and the willingness to put in the time and effort neccessary to be successful." Jiraiya ruffled Minato's hair and Minato swiped at him again. Jiraiya lay back on his back, his arms behind his head and he turned his head to the side. The scroll had been taken off and was now placed next to the side of Jiraiya that Minato was not sitting on.

"... I...I can't believe...that...wow..." Minato furrowed his brow. "How long did it take Naruto to master it?"

"To be honest, it took about a month and a half...but he did the last stage in a week...but mind you...I'm pretty damn sure that his power still needs lots of control development," Jiraiya chuckled.

Minato bit his lower lip, his gaze wandering to the green book in his hands. "... I don't know...what I'm doing..." Minato said quietly. Jiraiya cast a glance in Minato's direction but Minato's face was shadowed.

"Well...you made it clear you have a meeting, right?" Jiraiya pointed out calmly.

Minato drew his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs, still gripping the green little book. "...Yes...they...can help me find Miku...It ...It's dangerous I know...but you can't follow me..." Minato looked at JIraiya seriously.

"You know my answer to that..." Jiraiya said calmly.

"I do..." Minato sighed. "...I hate this...feeling..." He looked away angrily, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"You just need more time to hone your skills, don't feel bad," Jiraiya said encouragingly, but he could tell the sudden mood shift in Minato.

"...I only have two days until I meet them again...I can't even mess up a piece of paper...If I do end up walking into some tough shit...I have ...I can't really...walk out...I couldn't do anything for the old man..." Minato found himself rambling and for the life of him, he found he couldn't stop, "...I couldn't even protect Kushina...I...I hate this...weak...me...I feel...useless... I want to get stronger quick...but in a few days I'll be seeing them and I have to deal with you and -" Minato felt a hand grip his ponytail and yank his head back. Seeing some Naruto shaped stars, Minato found his head resting on Jiraiya's thigh.

"...You need to relax kid. Go on, and read a little...trust me, it will help calm you down. Don't worry about what's past. Focus on the future," Jiraiya said quietly, flicking Minato's nose. Minato wrinkled his nose and glared up at the hermit.

"...You going to say hi to them too? The deal was I go alone," Minato said.

"Yes, I'm also aware deals like that usually end up with someone dead."

Minato had no argument for that.

"...I just can't have you...around when I talk to them." MInato sighed.

Jiraiya nodded. "That's why...I'm not going with you."

Minato blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me...I'm going to continue where I left off with teaching you the summoning technique...for Toads." Jiraiya explained.

"How will that help me?" Minato asked perplexed.

"Like so," Minato watched Jiraiya perform the summoning signs and then with a puff of smoke, there appeared an orange toad in a blue vest that was about the size of a small dog.

"Yo~ Gamakichi here, whatchoo call me for? eh, Boss?" Gamakichi blinked up with a small wave at Jiraiya. Then he spotted Minato. "Whoa! Fourth Lord is here too? Am I tripping or did I get sent to the past?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Sorry to dissapoint. I'm not the Fourth."

"Oooohhhh, but minus that pony tail you look and sound just-"

"Gamakichi here, will be with you," Jiriaya said loudly, shooting the small toad a warning glare that Minato didn't catch because he was too busy feeling self concious again about his resemblance to the fourth, and to the fact that there was indeed a talking toad in front of him. Gambunta had been one thing...but now this was like a mini version. Pakkun had been...interesting as well but oddly, toads just weren't the same as fluffy dogs.

"Do I really sound like him?" Minato asked worried.

JIraiya shrugged. "Some people sound similar, don't think too hard on it...the important thing is, Gamakichi here will be your guide. He will go with you and at the first sign of trouble, I'll be alerted. I won't intervene because I know that puts you and information on Miku and Orochimaru in jeopardy," Jiraiya said seriously.

"Oh~ Secret mission~ Aiye, aiye! You can count on me, boss!" The toad saluted.

"What a polite frog," Minato remarked.

"Toad! I'm a toad!" Gamakichi growled. JIraiya grimaced. Seriusly, he'd have to teach Minato the difference before he made that mistake in front of the toad elders.

Old people had little patience for insults. Tsunade was proof of that.

"Now...as I said Minato...you should read the book..." Jiraiya said, quirking a brow. Minato shook his head though, putting it away.

"I want to train." He spoke firmly.

"Very well," Jiraiya grinned. "Gamakichi and I will monitor your progress, you meanwhile...will do the first test."

Minato nodded, getting to his feet as Jiraiya did. "I'm ready!" Jiraiya handed him a new piece of chakra paper.

"Alright...let's figure out what element you're made of," Jiraiya grinned.


	62. Adventure 62: Change Of Plans!

**A/N: I actually didn't know how this chapter would turn out. I was sort of laughing at the end because I love the Akatsuki humor~ but I KNOW it's serious but it was still funny ehehehe~ Of course, Minato is stronger than before so no surprise there. Still learning stuff but now things can go a bit quicker. I can't wait for Yin to pop in again. That furry rascal is fun to write. I also need to do a Kushina and Naruto chapter again. ANd I seriously need to throw in some NaruHina. I mean really. That couple is so cute it makes me squeal. And I don't. Squeal. And Mina/Kushi. HAHA. I like that couple so much C: Minato...he likes the abuse the loving terrifying abuse KUshina has just~ for ~ him. **

"How is your chakra control? It doesn't seem as supressed as before," Jiraiya said conversationally.

Minato recalled what seemed to be a long time ago, when he had first met the hermit. That day, he'd watched Jiraiya push Naruto into jagged rocks only to have the kid summon Gambunta. Afterwards, Minato had been dragged along with Jiraiya to do things...Although Jiraiya had shown him the summoning jutsu and chakra paper test then as well. Minato hoped that the results would be different this time...especially since he didn't want Jiraiya to accidentally see the fox chakra. Minato felt like he actually wouldn't need to worry about that as much. He closed his eyes, and easily summoned his blue normal chakra.

Jiraiya nodded, pleased with this progress.

"Alright...what now?" Minato asked, opening his eyes, maintaining a small ring of blue chakra around his feet.

Jiraiya shrugged. "You drop the paper and concentrate your chakra onto it. See how it is affected."

Minato nodded, turning his gaze back to the strip of paper between his palms. Separating his hands, he maintained the chakra flow around his legs and dropped the piece of paper, his heart beat in his ears. ** PLease...Please work. Everyone helped me...get stronger...let me be stronger than before! In order to...get to the next stage!**

Minato took a deep breath and felt suddenly like he was light as air. Opening his eyes he stared at the palm of his hand. The paper was cut clean in half and had fluttered into his hand. Minato's face broke into a grin. "I-I did it! Something happened!" He panted, looking to Jiraiya, his eyes gleaming with awe.

Jiraiya smiled at him. "See? Toldja? Perhaps you aren't as weak as you first thought..."

"So ...what element am I?" Minato asked.

"Well... your element it would seem...is wind." Jiraiya nodded to Minato.

"Wind? ...That's cool...I guess..." Minato's face fell a little as he looked at the sliced chakra paper in the palms of his hands.

"Hey~ The Fourth was Wind too! What a coin-" Gamakichi started but stopped when Jiraiya subtly dropped his giant scroll on top of the toad.

" Really? The Fourth?" Minato looked to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded. "Hey, there are lotsa Wind Users... it's not as common but consider yourself a rarity..."

Minato just grinned. He wasn't bothered knowing the fourth had also been wind style. The important thing, was that he was ready for the next level of training! His excitement bubbled. He'd honestly thought he hadn't been able to change from before but this small sucess had him re-thinking this. Perhaps he really was ready for the next step!

Gamakichi squirmed under the scroll and Jiraiya casually moved away with the scroll leaving the poor toad feeling 2-D in the grass. Still, Gamakichi realized that he was to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to complain but there was something about Jiraiya's undivided devotion to Minato's training that caused Gamakichi to keep his trap shut.

"So...perhaps I can start learning Rasengan!" he inquired hopefully. Jiraiya shook his head though.

"Hold your horses, we still have to get you used to tree walking, water-walking and of course, summoning Gamakichi. Don't forget, you meet them in a few days, so being able to at least do those three things should be your priority. Summoning Gamakichi should be at the top of that list," Jiraiya said chidingly. Minato deflated.

He didn't want to spend time summoning a talking toad. He wanted to learn a kick-ass jutsu.

"Fine let's do that quickly then!" Minato said dismissively. Jiraiya quirked a brow at him.

"You shouldn't over-estimate your abilities...you may know your nature now, but you are far from ready to face any S class ninja, let alone Chuunin level."

Minato felt a little insulted. "I DID go up against Kakashi," he pointed out.

Jiraiya hadn't known this and he quirked a brow. "OH really? WHo won?"

"...It was a tie..." Or rather, Minato recalled having been also tied to a log.

"In that case, perhaps you should just fight me," Jiraiya said with a smirk. Minato narrowed his eyes. He knew that Jiraiya was being a smart-aleck.

"I'll summon that guy, no prob!" Minato huffed, already performing the handsigns. He took a deep breath when Jiraiya held up his hand. Minato stopped and glared. "What?"

"You should wait until I ask him to return before you start summoning," Jiraiya pointed out.

Minato looked away, an angry embarassed flush warming up his neck and to his cheeks. "I knew that, I was just stretching," he retorted.

Jiraiya snorted. "Sure you were...kiddo."

"Stop calling...me...kiddo!" Minato chucked his sleeping bag at the chuckling hermit.

"Ehhh...Boss, you know summoning don't usually work unless you make a pact,right?" Gamakichi asked Jiraiya quietly, as Jiraiya squatted down to pick up the sleeping bag he'd so gracefully dodged.

"Gamakichi, please go with this...this was a test...and my hunch is correct..." Jiraiya waved his hand, shooting Gamakichi a warning look before the toad finally poofed with a small sigh.

Jiraiya turned back to Minato who'd turned his back on Jiraiya, and had his arms crossed, pouting no doubt. "So when can I do this summoning?"

"You can try it again now," Jiraiya said.

MInato nodded. "Here I go!"

It was about an hour and a half later and Minato panted. He panted hard. He'd managed to successfully summon a half-way mature Toad. This was better progress than even Naruto had originally made, as Jiraiya had pointed out, and he had urged Minato to see how far he could go before he needed a break. Minato still wasn't at the stage where he could summon Gamakichi well, but Jiraiya and Minato were both pleased to know that things had definently improved in regards to Minato's chakra control since way back before the Chuunin Exams.

Jiraiya couldn't help but let his mind wander, as he watched Minato's hard work. Minato was sweating, and had taken off his jacket, having tied it around his waist, and he watched as Minato once again formed handsigns and repeated the same summoning phrase. As Minato did this, Jiraiya watched him, lying on his side, having opened up one of his own books, and currently writing in it while overlooking Minato's training.

"You're almost there...you can do it!" Jiraiya said encouragingly. Minato looked like he was starting to wear out though and Jiraiya knew he'd have to rest up before they continued their trek. Especially if they were to make it in time.

"I can..." Minato panted, "...do this..." he took another deep breath. Jiraiya watched him as he continued to practice. After a little while longer though, Minato finally trudged over and to Jiraiya's surprise, he flomped right next to Jiraiya, pulling at the blue sleeping bag as though it were a pillow and breathing hard, curling up. Jiraiya frowned.

"You ok? Kid?" He asked worriedly.

"Mhm..." Minato mumbled, his eyes drooping. "I..." he wheezed, "I think...I ...used...too much...cha...kra...need..a..nap..."

Jiraiya nodded. "You've earned the rest. We'll start back on the road after and I'll see what I can do for you before you have your meeting..." Jiraiya left out the part where he was actually taking Minato on a completely different route to the destination ...because he knew that the akatsuki were not a bunch of morons, but highly skilled trackers and this was a secret route that Jiraiya knew and it was sort of a lucky thing that Minato had accidentally swept to shore along it. "Rest well, kiddo..."

"Not kid..." Minato mumbled, already relaxing and it wasn't long before Jiraiya heard a small snore escape from Minato's lips. Jiraiya smiled.

"You'll always be a kid to me...kiddo..." Jiraiya murmured quietly. The wind rustled in the tree leaves. Jiraiya's eyes sharpened, scanning the area. He was suddenly aware he wasn't alone. With a start, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"Ehehe~ No need for such a serious face, you'll get wrinkly~" a cheery voice giggled, as two shadows emerged from the trees and off to the side, about 15 feet away from where Minato now curled up on his side, somehow rolling closer to Jiraiya. Jiraiya scooched a bit closer protectively, not taking his eyes of these two. How had they found him? Jiraiya had been positive that he'd fool-proofed this plan. Damnit all.

"I'm guesssing the deal is off then," Jiraiya said quietly, not wanting to wake Minato.

"...Oh quite contrare~" Tobi giggled. "We actually think you'd be very helpful! After all, you and Snake face used to be best of friends, no?"

Deidara cast his partner a "are you high" look. Tobi waved his hand gayly and continued to giggle.

"I see..." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. He itched to wipe these two out, but what was it exactly they were after? Was it Minato's life? His memories? Did they have any idea who he is?

"If you're worried for your blonde buddy, we only wanted to help him find his Miku...in exchange, he tells you all that we're not all bad~" Tobi said cheerfully, sitting crosslegged on the grass. Deidara remained standing and on the alert. Jiraiya also stood to his feet, stepping in front of Minato.

"Why is it that my gut tells me there's more than what you're revealing..." Jiraiya replied calmly.

Tobi grinned under his mask. "There really isn't...~" He tilted his head at Jiraiya. "Please, do come along! I decided from this point on...we'd all stick together!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Why the hurry?"

Deidara kept his mouth shut this whole time. Something just told him that Tobi was going to get them all killed and damnit, Deidara figured he could always accidentally forget to save Tobi if something lethal happened. He was the guy's new partner, not baby-sitter.

"...because we got new intel...Orochimaru is on the move..." Tobi replied cheerfully. "...And besides...we both have a common goal..."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Tobi.

"...To rid the world of Orochimaru," Tobi said gleefully clasping his hands together.

"Hmph. Why the interest in Minato. SOmething doesn't add up. " Jiraiya glared.

"Ah...there's no getting past you, is there?" Tobi giggled.

"No. So either you tell me..." Jiraiya shifted into his toad battle pose, "Or I wipe you off the map."

"Oh ~ Tempting~" Tobi nodded, "...But I really don't think violence is the answer ? Do you? "

Jiraiya honestly didn't know what to make of this guy.

"If you guys are after him, then forget it! He stays with me," JIraiya growled.

Tobi held up his hands in surrender. "We get it, we get it! Totally! Dude, we don't want to cause trouble~ We just want to show you that we're not all about the murdering, pillaging, and assassinating that we're so well known for~"

Deidara and Jiraiya both had no idea how that helped the "Akatsuki organization is good" argument at all.

"...What's in it for you...really?" Jiraiya didn't take his eyes off of either of them.

"Well...how do I put this...~" Tobi tilted his head. "...We just want to help. SO stop acting like you have ants in your pants!~" Tobi glided easily over to Jiraiya effortlessly and slapped him on the back, hard, and Jiraiya found himself faceplant. He recovered quickly but Tobi had already hopped back. Jiraiya shook his head, glaring at the giggling ninja. With agility like that, Jiraiya noted that Tobi wasn't someone to underestimate. He quickly stepped so that he was still protectively situated in front of Minato, who rolled over, and continued to sleep, and Jiraiya was momentarily distracted by the look of utter peace that was on Minato's face. His bangs slid in his face and over his eyes, and he looked almost like a little kid, breathing with small snores.

"...We won't start a fight, uhn..." Deidara said finally, leaning against a boulder near where Tobi and he had arrived.

"...I can't trust you," Jiraiya pointed out.

Tobi nodded. "Ehehehe~ that won't do! If we're to work together, we have to trust one another! We have to be like...a puzzle with all the pieces...a giant mush pot of friendshippy goodness!"

Jiraiya really wondered how sane this kid was. Was he hyped up on caffiene or was he just naturally this annoying?

Deidara it seemed, had no problem with revealing his own annoyed glare at the back of Tobi's head. Jiraiya was oddly amused that he wasn't the only one annoyed at this wierd fellow.

"Look, the fact is, you need us...we have a sure-fire way of tracking Orochimaru, what've you got, old man?" Tobi asked keenly.

Jiraiya was at a loss there. With a growl, he crossed his arms. "What about when we need sleep huh? ...I can't trust you to not want to slit our throats..."

Tobi nodded. "Good to be on your toes...and I guess I can't convince ya...you know...we'll ALL have to sleep at some point...ehehehe~ even the mightiest aren't anything without their bueaty sleep, I mean, ~ take Deidara-Sempai for instance! Without his beauty sleep, he's an absolute train wreck wiating to hap-" Tobi felt a fist connect with the side of his face. Deidara sat on top of TObi, and had no problem with trying to strangle him in his arm lock in front of Jiraiya who just didn't know what the fuck was going on anymore.

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY MORNING ROUTINE TO STRANGERS! UHN!" Deidara Griped.

"Uwaahhhh!" Tobi cried, flailing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyyy~~~ Sempaiiiii~~~"

Minato stirred, at the commotion, letting out a small groan, and Deidara and Tobi instantly paused. Jiraiya whirled, keeping one eye on them and one on Minato, and saw Minato begin to snore again. Deidara resumed quietly strangling Tobi. Tobi finally managed to break free.

"Damnit...I will strike at the first sign of trouble," Jiraiya growled but he sat down again, next to Minato.

Tobi nodded. "Yay~ We won't cause mischief!"

Deidara meanwhile continued to glare at Tobi.

"We embark when Mina-chan wakes up!" Tobi continued.

Jiraiya nodded curtly in response. Being sure to keep his protective self near Minato's sleeping form, Jiraiya was glad he'd joined up with Minato when he'd had. From here on out...things were getting sticky, and Minato woudln't have time to hone his skills like he originally thought. It's going to be a tough ride, kiddo...but I won't let you get harmed...Jiraiya vowed.


	63. Adventure 63,64,65

**_A/N: So I made a mistake. Here._**

**Bold: Yin's thoughts**

_Italics: Minato._

**A/N: I mixed it up again. Bold was originally Minato...either way, oopsies. It's ok though. It works either way. Anotherthing I wanted to note was that yes, I am aware that the memory retrieval is going slow. I HAVE REASONS. Stick around. The next chapter has Minato getting the first spoiler of who he is. *whoot*. Kushina will too once I get a chance to do her chapter. Anyhow, I know it's hard to be patient, ubut I worked hard on each chapter, and I really hope you all can stay in the moment. Things will unfold. They really will, I promise, but I don't want complaints, just constructive feed back. I don't mean to offend anyone but I feel slightly offended when I work on some chapters only to get reviews asking me to speed things up, or to stop being so slow about everything. Please stay in the moment. Another thing I'd like to add is that Minato doesn't want to be in the Fourth's shadow and I'm still figuring out how hell deal myself. To be clear, while the fox is out, the Fourth will speak to Minato so yay for spoilers. Once again, Please, stay in the moment. I think I have alot of interesting ones and I'd like feedback on what has been done versus what SHOULD be done by now. **

Minato stirred. He felt someone poking his cheek and furrowed his brow. With a low growl he swiped at the offending hand, "Stop that, you perverted hermit," he mumbled before blinking his eyes blearily awake. He figured he'd rested long enough and should wake up. How long had he been resting anyhow? His eyes snapped open. He was on Jiraiya's back, his pack on his own back, but the sleeping bags weren't anywhere to be seen, and Minato's eyes instantly traveled to the two figured in black robes and red clouds that were apparently keeping up running speed with the old hermit.

His blue eyes came face to face with Tobi's winking mask.

"Wh-what...the hell?!" Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, you're awake," Jiraiya said inddiferently.

"P-put me down! What's going on?" Minato spluttered.

"Ehehehe~ We joined forces, Mina-chan~" Tobi said cheerfully, saluting Minato.

"Since when?!" Minato gulped.

"Since a couple hours ago," Jiraiya filled him in quickly, "Apparently they have use for including me...additionally, it turns out that Orochimaru is staying apparently in a small rural mountain village...not too far from here. We should get there this evening if we're quick..."

Minato's mind reeled. He squirmed and they paused, allowing Minato to get off Jiraiya's back and keep up with them himself. Suddenly, Jiraiya realized something. "Alright, let's go!" Minato began but Jiraiya quickly grabbed him by the arm. They were standing on a rather thick branch, that supported both their weight. Tobi and Deidara lounged on their own individual branches not too far from the two. Tobi looked back with slight confusion.

"Eh~ What's the hold up?" he asked curiously.

"Minato...can you balance on trees...this high up?" Jiraiya asked seriously. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can! It's not that much hig-" He walked to the edge of the branch and made the mistake of looking down. It was a good drop down below and Minato didn't even have to do math to know that one little slip up could cost him to go splat. _Y-yeesh... If I take a drop ...just one slip up...and I'm a ninja style...human pancake..._

Minato gulped. OK. Maybe he'd spoken to soon. JIraiya cleared his throat loudly. "I think I should carry you on my back at least for this portion of the trip. Also, can you kindly give me mobility of my right arm? I really would like to continue this without losing any limbs..." Minato jolted back to reality. He realized he'd been unconciously clinging to Jiraiya's arm. He quickly let go, stepping back annoyed and embarrassed.

Deidara kept his pokered face although Tobi didn't hold back his giggles.

"Ah-oops, s-sorry!" Minato stammered, stepping back quickly. He slipped just then, losing his balance in his haste to give Jiraiya space, and waved his arms wildly.

Jiraiya quickly snatched Minato by the hood of his jacket, and yanked Minato back onto the branch in seconds. Tobi scratched his head. "Eh...if he can't even walk on tree branches...then what can he do?"

Minato's cheeks flushed. "I-I can do plenty!" he snapped indignantly, glaring at the masked fellow. Tobi held up his hands. Minato told himself to keep his cool. No need to get upset.

"Ah, I meant no disrespect...I just assumed you had some...er...ability..." Tobi simpered.

Minato's vein throbbed. "I have plenty of ability!" he jabbed his finger in Tobi's direction. "I just don't go around flaunting it! That's all!"

Jiraiya sighed. Boy, protecting Minato would be a full-time job.

Tobi chuckled. "I believe you!~ but...it'd be bad if you went splat before we reached our destination~"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "I won't go splat! I can walk!" Minato stomped towards the edge of the branch, his heart pounding. He figured he could easily jump branch to branch. His chakra control was better...and the cursemark wasn't throbbing.

"Minato, be careful!" Jiraiya said, already tense in case Minato did hurt himself. He watched Minato glare at Tobi and then hop easily to a branch about 10 feet from the previous one. He landed on that branch easily, the soles of his blue ninja sandals glowing faintly with blue chakra. Tobi clapped his gloved hands together excitedly.

"Ooooh~ So he is full of surprises! I like him!" Tobi giggled. Jiraiya let out his own mushroom cloud. At least it seemed like Minato's progress was definently paying off. Perhaps...some of his old instinct was returning as well. Jiraiya hoped that this was the beginning to Minato's memories returning.

"Where to, Tobi?" Minato called back to Tobi.

"Ehehe~ This way! Follow Deidara-Sempai and I ~" Tobi beckoned and so, Minato and Jiraiya followed suit. Minato felt the fox stir within himself and hoped that the others wouldn't be able to sense it's prescense. He hoped it wouldn't talk to him right now. It appeared it wasn't and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"Is this it then, the village?" Jiraiya asked Tobi, as they all teleported easily to the dirt road on the ground level.

"Yep!" Tobi nodded. "...Now I think we should split up. If anything, Orochimaru will recognize you in a heart beat," Tobi pointed to Jiraiya. Jiraiya maintained his poker face, but he was still serious.

"...Tobi, do you have Miku's destination?" Minato asked.

"Actually...I do..." Deidara spoke up. All three turned their heads to him. Deidara pulled out a slip of paper. "I have a spy, uhn...who...ah...works together with Kabuto...uhn...I got my tip off from him...uhn..."

"How can we be sure this source is reliable?" Jiraiya asked and Minato couldn't help but be intrigued by that serious tone. So this old hermit could play the part if he had to.

"It's the only link we've got, old man," Tobi said brightly. Jiraiya cast him a disgruntled look. Tobi merely held up his hands.

"The source is the best shot any of us have..." Deidara continued. Minato nodded.

"I appreciate all of your help," Minato said, looking towards the entrance to the small village from the hill they were on. To the left of the village was a vast body of water, and a large port, and Minato knew it was a large trading port. He noted the mountains that cradled it in an almost crescent moon like way. It really was pretty, and the sun was now lower in the sky, going to set in the East. The evening would be drawing in soon. Minato hadn't realized just how much of the day had been taken up. Still, Miku was here. Minato was going on faith. Still. "From this point though...I want to continue alone..."

Jiraiya and Tobi looked both equally surprised at Minato's statement. Deidara merely closed his eyes and held out the slip of paper. "I'm not sure that's the best course of action, uhn, considering who it is, that you're up against..."

Tobi nodded. "Indeed!~ Why not take one of us as back up? Leave the old toad as back up~"

Minato shook his head. He didn't make eyecontact with Jiriaya. He could sense the dissaproval radiating off of him already as it were. "Minato, while I am pleased at your progress, I am not leaving you there alone...you don't know what you're up against..."

"My gut tells me that I need to follow my instinct...I am trusting Tobi and Deidara...and you know what, I do trust them...at least a little...enough if it means I can save Miku," Minato stared Jiraiya square in the eye. "I think Tobi has a point. Orochimaru knows you from miles away. It's wiser for me to go alone or at least with Tobi as my back up. Sound good, Tobi?" Minato turned his gaze to the masked fellow who pointed to himself in surprise.

"EH~~ you want to go with me? I'm- I'm flattered but I don't know how much use I'd be!" He said, spinning around rather goofily. Minato looked to Deidara.

"Uhn...I don't know about you, but I'm not looking into going toe-to-toe with that wierd snake-face any time soon," he replied with a shrug.

"In that case, I suppose we can't waste time dawdling here... Minato, I don't plan on leaving you out of my sights any time soon," Jiraiya said seriously. Minato smiled at Jiraiya sadly.

"I understand, old man...your concern is touching..." Minato pulled something from his pocket and stepped close to Jiraiya, blowing some wierd powder into the old hermit's face suddenly. Jiraiya blinked, and stumbled back, sneezing. Minato's heart was pounding. He had to plan this perfectly, or else Jiraiya would notice and no doubt his quicker reflexes would prevent Minato from pulling this off.

"Wh-what did you...Minato?!" Jiraiya coughed suddenly, and collapsed to his knees.

"Please, forgive me...it was the only way...this is a temporary numbing powder I got ...Alu gave it to me a while back...in order to help me defend myself back when I still didn't plan to use my chakra as much..." Minato explained, kneeling next to the fallen old hermit. He looked to Deidara. "Stay with him...I want no loopholes in this deal we've made...if you do anything to hurt him, count the deal off," Minato spoke seriously.

Tobi nodded, shooting a glance at Deidara who shrugged. "Understood, uhn...besides...I'd have to be crazy to try to kill the Sannin, uhn..."

Jiraiya found that this numbness traveled all the way to his tongue muscle. He couldn't seem to form words properly. He made noises of exhasperation and glared back at Minato's apologetic blue eyes. Damn him...he'd underestimated the kid...he'd under-estimated himself...he'd let his guard down too much. Damn it.

"Well then, Mina-chan~ Let's get going!" Tobi clapped his hands together excitedly, already starting to twirl down the path like a ballerina. Deidara sat on the nearest boulder, by some trees and a cluster of bushes, next to Jiraiya who rolled around weakly, but was unable to get mobility.

"Min...a...to..." Jiraiya growled. He tried to move his arms. Minato gave a start when he saw a hand knock the old hermit out. That hand belonged to Deidara.

"...Didn't want him waking up too soon, uhn...I won't do anything ..." Deidara said pointedly as Minato blinked a few times, worried for the old hermit. It was too late to turn back now though. Minato felt guilty but he quickly shook himself of it. He had to find Miku. That was the reason. He looked to Tobi.

"I swear, if anything happens-" he began but Tobi held up a gloved hand.

"Relax, we won't do anything to him, Mina-chan~ As long as you follow through on your end of the deal~ which is...we help you and then you give us your answer!" Tobi began to twirl down that path once more. Minato followed after, and he didn't look back.

Adventure 64 : Amaya Attacks

He hoped Miku was ok.

He really did.

He remembered her clear as yesterday.

Her green eyes. Her raven hair, her personality. He was worried that ORochimaru had corrupted her...turned her into something bad. He wouldn't know until he met her again. His mind wandered to Kabuto. Cheh. He didn't like that kid at all. He was so creepy and on top of that...he'd...he'd hurt Naruto and...

Kushina.

Minato's eyes blazed. He had a bone to pick with that four-eyed cocky bastard. The cursemark on his neck was beginning to throb a little. Minato's heart quickened. Did this mean that snake-face was near? He hopped the roofs of the buildings with a bit more inbalance than the woods, but managed to keep up with Tobi who led the way. They passed the village and came to a mountain path. Winding through it, the two barely talked and the only sound was the slapping of ninja sandals against dirt except when they were quieter.

Tobi suddenly put out his hand. Minato halted. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Up ahead...Trinity Castle..." Tobi pointed.

Minato looked past Tobi's finger and his eyes widened. It was an old castle alright, but it looked like it was made of cement. It had towers and looked like something out of a fairy-tale. It even had a draw bridge. It was truly spectacular but oh so eerie. The full moon's rays illuminated the castle. Minato gulped. He wondered if anyone actually lived here.

"Wh-whoa..." he said quietly.

"...This castle is called Trinity Castle...no one comes up here...you didn't notice it ...did you?" Tobi said, turning to Minato, his tone informative rather than loopy. Minato blinked.

"...Notice? Of course I noticed," Minato said with a huff.

Tobi quirked a brow under his mask. "OH, you noticed the gen-jutsu mirage barrier as well?"

Minato hadn't noticed anything of the sort but he nodded anyways, not wanting to be shown up. "You'd have to be an idiot to not notice something as trivial as that," he shrugged.

Tobi chuckled. "Of course...although you didn't notice me break through it...it's ok to feel embarrassed. Not everyone has the gift of perception as I do~"

Minato felt his vein twitch in his forehead. Oooooh. This guy...maybe he should've brought along Deidara. This guy was starting to annoy Minato. Minato didn't even know why. It was probably nerves and the odd way this guy seemed to give up an air that he was just...better than everyone else. "Whatever, where do we go?" Minato huffed, stomping towards the entrance of the castle. The draw-bridge was lowered so they both stealthed within the courtyard of the castle without a problem.

It was quiet though. Too quiet for Minato's liking. "It's quiet...perhaps no one...is here..." Minato spoke in a low voice.

"Eh~ But we came all this way...perhaps...perhaps we should make ourselves known~" Tobi said gleefully, and he cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Hello~~~ Anyone home?~ We just wanna look for a girl named Miku!"

Minato flailed, tackling Tobi to the ground. Sitting on his back, he put his hands around Tobi's neck, keeping him in an armlock. "Idiot!" he hissed, "YOu trying to get us both killed?!"

"Uwahhhhh~~ sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrwwryyyy!~~" Tobi whimpered, flailing.

Suddenly, they both heard a pair of hands clapping. Minato paused, mid-strangle of Tobi, to look up. His eyes widened. leaning against a marble pillar, the moonlight hitting on her raven hair, a girl with green eyes, cloaked in what would appear to be a navy shoulder cape, black boots, and ninja pants and undershirt, stood, leaning casually against a pillar. Her hair was longer but tied back into a ponytail that reached to her waist. Had it really been that long already? Minato's eyes traveled to her eyes. They bore into him. He shivered.

He saw no light in those eyes.

"My...what a...interesting pair of guests...to arrive on my Lord's doorstep..." her voice held a monotony to it that troubled Minato.

"M-Miku! Is that you!" Minato released Tobi, getting to his feet and taking a step closer to her. She gazed back at him.

"Miku...is no longer my name..." she slipped out a wakizashi. Specifically...it was the wakizashi that Minato remembered Miku having let him borrow...it was her father's...and this was no doubt Miku.

"Miku! You have to snap out of this!" Minato ran towards her. Suddenly his body screamed out in pain and Minato realized that was his voice doing that, and he fell backwards hard. With a groan, he weakly sat up. He grabbed at his neck, panting hard, his cursemark suddenly throbbing.

Tobi stood up, keeping some distance from Minato and Miku. "Wh-whoa..girly got moves...~" he hummed.

Minato glared at him. "Help me out here! We have to-" Minato gasped again as another wave of pain suddenly blinded his vision. Letting out a loud yell, he doubled over. Panting hard, he opened his eyes to see Miku -what was left of her- loom over him.

"Koren, I need some assistance..." she murmured. She whistled and suddenly another fellow entered the scene. He had spiky silver hair, down to his shoulders, and short jagged bangs. He had red markings, triangular ones, under his eyes that were smal and thin and a small scar on his chin in a diagonal from below his right half of his lip to his left. He was muscular but not overly so, and wore a black flowing robe. His boots were also black. He unsheathed a normal sized sword, and wielded it in Minato's direction.

"Yes, m'lady...who shall I destroy...?" he asked in his cool tone...like water.

"The funny masked one...I'll take care of blondie...it's personal..." Miku said lightly.

"As you wish..." Koren murmured and instantly attacked TObi. Tobi dodged.

"Wh-whoa! I don't recall agreeing to this!" Tobi began to hop around. It was like watching a game of wack a mole without holes in the ground. Minato's attention though was quickly diverted back to Miku though.

"M'lady , huh? What rank do you have?" Minato found himself asking.

"... I didn't give you the right to ask questions," the girl said, dragging Minato up by the scruff of his jacket. Minato retaliated by swinging a kick to the girl's side despite the buzzing pain in his ears. She grunted, releasing Minato and taking a couple steps back.

"...Sorry, but...I'm not interested in fighting you!" Minato exclaimed, balling his hands into fists at his side. "C'mon Miku! I know you're in the- WHOA!?" He narrowly dodged Miku's upper cut with her blade. Just one hair of his bangs got sliced as he barely managed to dodge.

"You...foolish...fool..." she said quietly, and she glared at him, her eyes glowing purple, and Minato realized her blade had begun to glow as well. "...you abandon me...leave me all alone...leave me to suffer...and you expect...me to listen now...heh..."

Minato was taken aback. "Hey! I had no idea what happened to you! As soon as I knew I tried...I planned to find you!" he protested.

"Oh really?" Miku said mirthlesly, "...then where are Alu...and Usagi? They aren't here..." she snarled, and when she glared at Minato again, since her eyes when shadowed before by her bangs, "...and in order to protect my _real _family...I will...crush you...Namikaze Minato..." She unleashed a wierd chakra flash of lightning off the end of her blade that headed right for Minato's chest. Minato barely dodged. Since when had Miku gotten this strong?

Minato shuddered. His own cursed chakra was reacting to Miku's. "Ku-kuh...damn...M-Miku...This..." Minato grit his teeth. He thought to the Miku he remembered. The one who wanted to work hard. The one who wanted to make her family proud. To be a ninja...to be honorable.

"My Lord ...is willing to let you live...and serve him...Namikaze Minato...I suggest you not...overlook...his act of mercy!" she snarled down at him from where he'd crumpled.

Minato didn't wnat to fight her. But it looked like he wouldn't have any other way. If he could get close enough to her...then he could knock her out too, he was sure of it. He got to his feet slowly, knowing that her eyes were on him. The pain in his neck was throbbing now. "I ...can help you...free...your...family..." Minato pleaded.

"Stop fighting it...Namikaze...otherwise it'll only kill you in the end," she replied coldly. "My Lord gave you a gift...and he's not known to be a generous man..."

Minato growled. Ok, his hatred for that Snake-face was on an all new scale. "Miku...I won't fight ...I won't fight you!"

"You're going to have to...unless you accept my master's offer," she replied coldly.

"...I decline..." Minato huffed, straightening up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tobi pirowhetting like a ballerina out of the way of Koren's attacks. IT would've been almost comical were the situation not quite as serious as it were.

"Fight me damn you!" she slashed at him once again. Minato was able to dodge but she sliced his pack right off his shoulders and to his dismay, his stuff was fried. All of it.

Minato dodged her continuous onsluaght of attacks. he found himself backpedaling, and nearing the entrance into the giant ass castle itself. Flashes of old Miku, combined with the new Miku found themselves getting webbed into his brain. This couldn't be happening. This was his fault. If only he'd saved her sooner. If only he'd known sooner...How could he have been so stupid. Orochimaru would pay. Minato vowed this. He was getting sluggish. The curse seal forced him to lose his balance and she easily kicked him in the gut. Hard. "g-GAK...cough...cough..." Minato crumpled to the ground.

"Why!" With each kick to his gut, "Wont. You. Fight. Me. Damnit!" the last kick thew Minato against a pillow and he heard a sickening crunch which notified him that he probably broke three if not all of his ribs. Coughing, the pain was agonizing and fire hot suddenly, and he tasted copper in his mouth. Spitting some blood off to the side, he weakly sat up. **Fool! Now I have to fucking heal** you!_No Kyuubi Yin!_

**_What?! What is the meaning of your impudence!? Do you wnat to fucking die, you fucktard!?_**

_ NO...I want...to...I can't...I don't want to mysteriously heal and give my furry little secret away...and...I need to...do this...this isn't your fight...no freebies..._ Minato wiped the blood from his bottom lip, and slowly raised himself against the cracked pillar for support. Miku continued to watch him. "Oh...and another thing...Namikaze Minato..." she added, "...My name...is Amaya...Night Rain...for there has not been one day of sun...in this darkness...but rain...it replenishes...it rejuvinates while the sun only sucks out the life...the hope...the beauty of all things..." Amaya drew her sword in a circular motion above her head. Minato looked up, gasping in surprise, as he saw rain clouds gathering. "Lord...discovered that ...my element was water...and now...I shall accomplish the next level of...strength...by destroying you..." Minato felt the heavy downpour. How had she done this? When had she gained this power? Minato didn't know of any ninjas that could manipulate the weather although he figured that it was possible. But all that from just cursed chakra? ...Minato wondered if there was more to Miku than he'd first thought. His curse mark throbbed though and the rain made it hard to see. He sensed another attack though and barely managed to dodge. He rolled out of the way but grunted in pain.

"I will free my family...without you!" Amaya drew her sword back, and Minato's eyes widened.

Adventure 65: Rain of Tears

In the rain, Amaya's body glowed with that purple light, and her hair changed from Raven black to pure silver. This...Minato supressed the fox who was annoyingly trying to cuss out Minato.

Minato found the wieght of the rain to be heavy. "No..." he struggled to his feet, hugging his side, and finding every breath to be painful. Still, he kept his gaze on Miku. He didn't care if the fox was calling him weak for not fighting back. Inside that head, was still a girl...a scared girl...a girl who'd been left alone...and in the dark for too long. "Amaya..." Minato raised his gaze to look square into the eyes of the person he still called friend. He'd worried about her...even teamed up with the Akatsuki to find her...and now...now ...

Tobi meanwhile lured Koren away from Minato and Amaya's fight. "Ehhehehehe~ Can't catch me! Blegh~" He slapped his bottom behind Toren who growled and pursued him. Amaya swung once more at Minato but Minato grabbed her arms this time as she passed. With a start, she found herself pushed to the ground, the blade clanking away out of her grip. Minato pinned her, panting down at her. She looked up at him blankly.

"Oh...look...you've caught me..." she smiled darkly. Minato panted hard, the rain coming down hard now, and messing up his vision.

"Mi- ku..." he panted, "This...I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner...but I'm here now! I'm here!" Minato searched her face desperately. Amaya smiled.

"The girl you called Miku...I already said...is dead...and soon...so you will be... to join her!" Amaya moved to throw Minato off and they ended up rolling on the brick. Minato grunted in pain as his head smacked against the cement. Seeing stars, his hands slipped and he lost grip of the girl. Amaya easily escaped his clutches and went to retrieve her sword. "Time to finish...what I started... " She brought the blade down but suddenly there was Ka-kling.

Minato looked up weakly to see Tobi, still hopping around, but noticed the kunai had been his. He'd just intercepted her attack on Minato. "Sorry girly~ I need him alive!" Tobi called back , still keeping Koren occupied.

Minato's vision swam. He could smell blood mixed with rain. He struggled to his feet. Amaya waited. She was in no hurry to take out this weak prey. "HMph...I would've thought you'd at least put up an interesting fight...I suppose not...after all...you may look like the fourth...but you're nothing...like him..." She said distastefully, turning her back on Minato.

Minato's heart lurched. What.

What...

She was...comparing him...

To that guy?

Why?

Why?

Why?

"I'm not...the ...I'm not him!" Minato wheezed.

The girl yawned. "That much is obvious. He was strong...a genius...with an I.Q. that could surpass perhaps anyone...and you're...well..inept...incapable and unreliable...You're just...downright sad."

Minato grit his teeth. It irked him. Why was she comparing him to the Fourth of all people? Of course he paled in comparison. Everyone did.

What would make him any different?

"...Miku...I ...I want this to stop!" He panted, his voice wavering slightly but still strong.

"You're right...it's gone on...far too long..." Amaya said, running her finger up and down her blade. Minato balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"You're...one of my...closest friends...Miku..." Minato said, "...Your drive...your passion...the old man...told me that the Will Of Fire...is in the hearts of those who are strong...and it burns...in us all...and I believe it...I believe it burns the brightest in...you!" Minato declared. "You are...an honorary ninja of the Hidden Leaf! Stop letting this guy control you...and let me help you! We're your friends!"

Amaya paused. "Friends...I have...no use for...friends..."

Minato recalled how Sasuke left the village as well.

"Don't be like Sasuke!" he yelled. Amaya laughed. Minato was taken aback.

"Sasuke...he's a nice kid...moody and keeps to himself... but I envy him... " Amaya said quietly, gliding over to Minato and he took a few steps back. "I envy how he had the freedom to go to Lord Orochimaru..."

"...He had something to lose," Minato said serious.

"No...He had nothing left to lose...his family was already dead," Amaya sliced at Minato's stomach and Minato dodged barely. He slipped in the rain, scraping his knees as he collapsed with a grunt in the rain. "Those people back in the village...were only a liablity...just like...you are...you're so useless it's almost comical," she chuckled snidingly. Minato's heart throbbed.

" Stop it..." Minato said quietly, trying not to shake from a quiet rage that was building. He tried to tell himself that this was Miku. This was still Miku!

"Oh Namikaze Minato...you really are gullible...same name as the Fourth...same face...and yet...you still believe you're two different people...You really must..be an idiot...the high I.Q. must've been sealed the same day your memories were..." Amaya mused, as she paused her slashing. She gazed down at Minato who kept a wary eye on her, trying to sit up, and finding the pain damn near blinding, but he grit his teeth hard, and how he wished he did have some tricks up his sleeve.

"...No..." Minato said, shaking his head, "...I know I'm not him! I've been told I'm not him!"

"You fool! Don't believe everything you hear!" She chortled annoyed. "It doesn't matter...allow me to right this wrong!" She swung her blade towards Minato but Minato kicked under her feet just then, the pain tearing through him, as he managed to roll to the side.

"Oh...it would appear that my pawns are taking too long to dispose of a few rats..." an oily voice said amusedly from behind another pillar. Minato's blood ran cold. He could feel the curse mark pulsing, wanting to react to the sound of it's creator. Minato shuddered.

A familiar pale face emerged, and he was all bandaged...and looked different from what Minato knew. Minato realized instantly that Orochimaru had taken over another person's body. He felt like throwing up. "My Lord...I apologize for the delay...I will dispose of him..." Amaya bowed.

Orochimaru held up a hand, glancing over to Tobi and Koren. "No need...I'm not here for him..."

Tobi spotted Orochimaru and saluted him. "Ehehhee~ Snake face! heyO! Could you kindly ask you crazy ape to get away from me?~" As he still twirled around Koren. Orochimaru turned his gaze back to Minato, walking next to Miku and staring down at the drenched Minato.

"Hmm...I would've never expected you to ask for help...from the Akatsuki...how intriguing..." Orochimaru said conversationally. "No matter...finish him off, Amaya...I want to watch the light go out of his eyes...prove to me...your sworn loyalty..."

Amaya nodded. "I shall, M'Lord..." she advanced on Minato who could only weakly lean against the pillar he'd recently been thwacked into. Minato bit his lip. Thoughts of Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya...the village...they flashed in his mind. He could feel his aching heart beat. He looked at Amaya as she continued to advance on him.

"...I...won't fight..." Minato deflated. Amaya swung her blade downwards at him. Minato's eyes caught a glint of another blade that was not hers and his body instinctively reacted. Despite the pain his body felt, Minato's mind was kicked into overdrive, the adrenaline pumping in his veins, as he grabbed Amaya around her waist, and yanked her out of harms way of the blade, instead, feeling the sharp cold metal pierce through his skin like paper, impaling his midsection, as he defensively stood upright in front of Amaya. Tobi and Koren paused their fight to look on in surprise. Amaya looked shocked too. Orochimaru growled, not pleased to have been thwarted by someone who was supposed to be barely able to move their limbs. Minato knew that Yin had been slowly healing him, giving him just enough strength to survive any hits coming his way. Although this may have been a rather bold reckless move...Minato coughed up some blood, but kept his gaze on Orochimaru who backed away from the blade that he'd pierced through Minato.

"I...what...I ...don't ...understand..." a bit of the old Miku tone returned to Amaya's cold tone.

"You were merely a pawn...my dear child...I figured I'd kill you after you killed him...but it seemed to go too slow for me...thought if I reversed the process...then I'd enjoy watching his pain before I took his life...oh...poor thing...he doesn't look like he can stand much longer...we should offer him a seat..." Orochimaru moved to kick Minato but Amaya/Miku was faster. She formed some hand signs and created a barrier of water to surround Minato.

"Water style...water sphere barrier no jutsu!" she exclaimed. Minato tried to remain standing but the smell of blood was clouding his weakly moved to pull oout the blade with a pained grunt... and collapsed within the water sphere. Looking weakly out, he saw Miku, the real Miku, broken out of her trance, and glaring at Orochimaru. The fox was restless. Minato watched as Orochimaru lunged at Miku, only to be intercepted by Koren who then was thrown backwards effortlessly. Tobi meanwhile hopped from foot to foot.

"Ah~ Hey~ Can you not kill Blondie? I sort of need him alive," Tobi said meekly. Orochimaru turned his gaze to the wierd masked fellow, but he could sense that Tobi was not an easy opponent to defeat.

"Hmm...fine...I suppose I can kill him another day...besides...I need to discipline my misbehaved...pawns..." Minato's eyes widened as he saw ORochimaru advance on Miku who had run to Koren's side. Minato could feel himself blacking out though. He'd lost too much blood, even with the fox's healing process.

_D-damnit...if I reveal...you...I'll be hunted by the Akatsuki...and...ugh..._

**You can't hide me forever, fool...you need me...but you know what...maybe I don't want to be alive with a worthless little shit like you for a vessel...**

_That's it...I'm so sick of your fucking negatively...I'll do ...this...I'll defeat him...with my own...stre...ngth..._

Minato put his hands together into a summoning position. He needed to get back up at least. Please...he hoped to summon Gamakichi. He had to...he had to let Deidara know to get himself and Jiraiya here as back up!

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Minato yelled.

"...Kuh...I served you! Why...why would...I don't understand!" Amaya/Miku exclaimed to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merely laughed. "You're all just pawns...don't you see...But I'm letting those two go, after all...they weren't the ones who tried to betray me..."

"You attacked me!" More Miku was definently returning at this point, much to Minato's relief.

"That I did...to keep you sharp my dear...and yes...maybe I thought I'd rile him up a bit..." Orochimaru smirked darkly at Minato. The water sphere faded and Minato dropped to his knees, but with a jolt, despite his gut stabbing, Minato realized the fox had indeed been healing more of him than he'd thought. His ribs were still sore as fuck, and a few were still broken...but the cursed chakra ...it was being blocked despite the fox's bitching at Minato. Minato sent silent thanks to the fox.

"Your fight...is with me...snake face!" Minato called out. He put his hands together, hoping to complete the summoning. Orochimaru merely grinned.

"Oh? ...I was going to let you go off scott free..." he turned back to Minato. Tobi waved to Minato wildly.

"heheheheh~ Mina-chan! We should seriously leave...like right now!" Tobi said laughing akwardly. Minato looked to Tobi.

"You go then...report to the others...I can handle things fine here..." Minato could feel the fox chakra itching to snake its way through his veins but he knew that he couldn't have that. Having it retain the cursed chakra was enough. Suddenly Minato felt another great throbbing in his neck. Orochimaru cackled.

"Oh? It would appear...that you're full of surprises...aren't you...Namikaze...Minato... " he confined the mobility of both Miku and Koren with the three boa constrictor sized snakes he summoned. Minato shot Tobi a look and Tobi gulped.

"Ah...going...going...just don't die!~" and he scampered off. Minato sighed. This was better. Turning back to Orochimaru, Minato stayed on the alert.

"...Oh...I could squeeze the life out of them right in front of you... " Orochimaru purred. Minato growled.

"Orochimaru...free Miku and her family...that's all I ask!" Minato snapped.

"...oh? is that all? poor Koren...guess he's just...expendable..." as Orochimaru spoke, the snakes around Koren began to negate his air flow, causing the boy to choke. Miku let out a distressed noise and Minato quickly stepped forwards. The snakes stopped what they were doing from Orochimaru's signal.

"Grrr...the boy too! I'll save him too!" Minato declared. "...let them go...and I won't be forced to fight you!"

Orochimaru began to laugh.

And laugh.

Miku shot Minato a worried look. Minato smiled. Old Miku it would appear, had returned.

"I'll kill you, where you stand, brat!" Orochimaru was behind Minato before he could even bat an eye-lash and Minato found himself plummeting into the ground and skidding back into another pillar with a loud THWAK. The blood was swimming around Minato's vision now. It was warm.

Wet.

sticky.

The pain was there.

Throb.

Throb.

He was getting closer.

Why wouldn't...his fingers move. His hand.

His body.

Pain.

A voice yelling.

Was that his voice?

Hard to tell.

He wanted it to stop.

Orochimaru...

He swore he'd protect Miku. Protect her. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to prove ...He wasn't like the Fourth. He wasn't.

But he was strong too.

The fox's chakra swirled and cloaked Minato, causing his features to get sharper, causing his hair to get more shaggy, and causing his teeth to get sharper. Minato was only vaguely aware of his transformation, his brain kept telling him to sleep. He didn't want to sleep though. He had to protect Miku...

Protect her.

And prove he wasn't...worthless...

Orochimaru gasped, his eyes widening, he hadn't even registered the hand that had gone right through the center of his chest. The blood plipped off of the ends of Minato's sharpened fingernails...his hair an odd red-orange color...it had broken free of the pony-tail...and now flowed behind him, having grown longer and down to the middle of his back and lower shoulder-blades. Slowly, Minato opened his red-burning fox-pupiled eyes. He gazed at the shocked Orochimaru. And then ran his tongue over his parted lips, over his fangs, and then smirked at Orochimaru. He withdrew his hand and hopped back, as Orochimaru hissed and staggered backwards. The snakes hissed but remained wrapped around the two pawns.

"K-Kabuto!" Orochimaru wheezed.

Kabuto appeared instantly by his master's side. They both gazed at Minato, as he licked his blood-covered fingers. _**"I suppose negotiations are not appropriate for this situation...no matter...Let's play a game. I'll be the cat...and you be the mice."**_

Minato's mind melded a bit with Yin's...and Minato felt so strong. Strong as the Fourth.

Perhaps stronger.


	64. Adv 66: Long Awaited Chat Time To Go!

**A/N: I thank you all for your patience. Now, here it comes, the long awaited discussion between Minato and the Fourth. Please don't be dissapointed with the results. As I said, stay in the moment. I take alot of time for these chapters, So i hope that you will all just enjoy and remember, it's** fanfiction.** If you don't like it, please don't leave rude comments.**

Miku stared. Minato looked different. Her anger towards him had shifted back to Orochimaru. He was hurt but she knew she didn't stand a chance against Kabuto. In addition, Koren, her only real friend from in this hell, was also tied up by the snakes.

"K-Kabuto...we must...get out of here!" Orochimaru wheezed. Kabuto was already keeping a wary eye on Minato while trying to use his medical ninjutsu to heal his master.

"What about those two?" Kabuto asked.

"Kill them!" Orochimaru hissed at the snakes. Suddenly, the snakes screeched as they were sliced cleanly into thirds, and pooled. Minato was beside Koren and Miku in seconds. **_"Hello Brats... I suppose I should save you..."_**

"M-Minato...is that you?" Miku asked, staring wide-eyed up at Minato, having sat on her bottom when released, although Koren seemed to draw her protectively to his body.

"Be careful...he has a dark aura," Koren said, and his voice was human and not gravelly anymore.

"Namikaze... Minato...so...there appears...to be...more to you...than I thought..." Orochimaru cackled and wheezed. Kabuto moved them away but Minato was quick to follow them inside the castle.

_**"Is the chase already beginning? At least tell me when to go,"**_Minato purred, advancing easily on Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Kabuto glared. This Minato...seemed and felt different. There was something cold and calculative about him. "...Are you really...him..." Kabuto declared, still trying to heal Orochimaru who was panting harder.

_**"I am...so much stronger..."**_Minato cracked his knuckles. _**"I'll dispose of you two then-"**_

_"Enough!" _Minato halted. Where had that commanding voice come from?

"_**Who are you...show yourself...**_" Minato scanned the areas around Kabuto and Orochimaru. Suddenly a bright blue orb formed in front of Minato. Minato blinked, shielding his eyes.

_"I am here to help guide you..."_

**"No...I...I have finally gained control...I won't let you foil this!" **A sharper snarl erupted from Minato. With an odd push, Minato found himself pushed backwards within his mind. With a gasp, it only took him seconds to realize that the fox was controling his body.

"Yin! Give me back control!" Minato yelled from within his head. His mind was clear without the bloodlust and Minato realized with Horror that ORochimaru knew his secret. Now what? To top it off, who was that voice? It sounded familiar.

_"Do not worry, help is on its way..." _Minato blinked, looking around the white space he was in. He looked down, realizing that he was walking on...water? It was chakra water again, and it was blue. Certain areas seemed to bubble and pop with an eerie purple and Minato's hair stood on the end of his neck. He made sure to stay away from those areas. He couldn't see anything that was going on outside of this wierd white space. He wasn't sure how time worked either.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Minato's voice echoed.

_"Do not be afraid...You can't see them but your friends Usagi and Alu have just arrived...they will erase the memories of those who have witnessed your transformation...you wounded Orochimaru well... Time is different in here...it can be mere seconds...or hours...but your impatience to get back is radiating quite clearly...I shall make this short then..." _Minato continued to listen to that voice, speaking so calmly, and with a jolt, he realized it sounded alot like his own. Miku's words echoed.

Whirling, Minato realized that the voice was coming from behind him. As he turned, his eyes widened. Sitting on a blue boulder, casually, one knee drawn up to his chest, was a blonde spiky haired man, with blue eyes, wearing a jonin outfit, and bands on his arms, and a white cloak with ried flames on the end of the cloak that billowed out around him. "It's...you..."

Minato's heart pounded. _"A piece of me, remained in you...for when this time would come...and it came much sooner...than I hoped...I wanted your ignorant bliss to last a little longer..."_

Minato blinked in confusion.

What did he mean?

Ignorant bliss?

"...Ignorant bliss...more importantly...I have to get control of my body back! Yin somehow tricked me into giving it control!" Minato protested. The Fourth gazed back at him.

"_As I said before...they have arrived and Yin has been delt with...you don't remember this...but mere seconds ago...when you saw that orb of blue energy...that was a little piece of me...and it forced Yin back ...go on...want to check on our furry little friend? I suppose it'd only be polite to...after all, I did make a trip all the way down here, it'd be a shame if i didn't pop in and say hello..._" Minato watched as the Fourth snapped his fingers. To his surprise, Minato looked around in disbelief, stepping backwards, hearing the sloshing noise of shoes in water. He was back in that wierd drainage sewage system of chakra. The chakra water was only up to his ankles. In front of him was the cage, and Minato noted the fox, growling and prowling behind it, busy growling curses at the Fourth who was currently keeping a keen eye on Minato. Minato felt suddenly self-concious. Here he was, the man that everyone compared Minato to. He did look alot like him. The resemblance was uncanny.

Minato balled his hands into fists by his side. "...How ...I don't understand...how can you be so calm!"

"_Well...I just know that things will work out...Although I would apologize to Jiraiya-Sensei if I were you...he's relieved you're ok but not too happy with the whole, ditching him plan..._" Minato grimaced as Yondaime shot him a rather meek grin.

"...Do...is it true...do we have time..." Minato asked slowly.

Yondaime looked at him, tilting his head curiously. "Here time can be counted as anything...but in answer to your previous question...yes...we have time..."

The fox chose that moment to find it's voice. **"Goddamn you Fourth! Come closer! I want to rip you to shreds! You're the one I've been waiting for! How dare you stick me with this poor escuse for a vessel!"**

Minato glared. He'd recently thought that he could at least get along with the fox, but it was still intent on being evil. "Nice knowing you too..." he muttered. Yondaime patted Minato on the shoulder. Minato hadn't even realized that the Fourth had moved from where he'd been by the cage previously.

_"I've said my introduction...let's say we move someplace just a tad bit more quiet..." _The Fourth snapped his fingers and Minato looked around, finding themselves once again, in that same blue water, and Minato was standing on top of it effortlessly. The purplish bubbling in various parts of his chakra though was troubling. There was some steam rising off those areas and the Fourth's gaze traveled to them momentarily as well. The Fourth turned back to Minato though. Minato took a few steps away from the Fourth, looking at him, analyzing, his heart pounding.

"...Do you...know who I am?" Minato finally asked.

_"You are...a close friend of mine...and the Hidden Leaf..." _the Fourth responded quietly. Minato frowned. He felt like the Fourth was holding something back.

"...I seem to be compared to you alot...am I...are you a part of me..." Minato asked serious.

The Fourth scratched his head, and seemed to hesitate before answering. Minato's heart pounded harder. THis...could this mean that he really was the Fourth? If so...then...what would that mean for Kushina? Minato tried to rack his brains. Alu had said something...about Kushina being the previous Jinkuuriki...and his eyes widened. That would make the Fourth...Kushina's lover. Or rather, Alu said they'd fought like a couple...perhaps it didn't mean anything... besides...that would've made her The Fourth's lover...And Minato as well. Minato thought about her violent nature and gulped.

_"I am...indeed a part of you...but please understand...I kept you in ignorant bliss...because I am only a part of you. This piece of me that is talking to you...is just like you. Incomplete memories are all I have to offer. I know this must be hard for you...but you are not yet strong enough to proclaim who we truly are...that is why...If asked by the enemy I didn't want them detecting lies ...it was better for you to truly believe you weren't the Fourth...that we aren't the same person..." _The Fourth seemed to let out a loud sigh, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"...So...it's true then...but you know..." Minato gazed back at the Fourth. The Fourth looked at him curiously. Minato could notice the definent similarities now. "...I know for a fact I'm not you. At least, I don't feel like...whatever it is...you feel..." Minato motioned with his hands to all of the Fourth. "...I don't plan on getting captured, and even if it happened...I know I'm not like you...even now...talking to you...it feels like I'm talkign to a different person...not myself..." Minato looked away. The Fourth frowned a little.

_"You and I are one and the same...we are...different parts...but we are one...you need to accept this piece of yourself in order to put the pieces back together..." _

Minato shook his head. "...If...you're saying you did this...to protect us from enemy prying...why would giving me some memories back now..how would that...be safe?"

_"It is only fair...with these few memories, they can help you uncover those truths about yourself,and make you stronger...additionally...we still need to keep our identity on the down low...You can't tell anyone about this conversation...I'm not sure how much Kushina has remembered...but we mustn't startle her with this new information... " _Minato continued to listen to this other side of himself, still feeling a small sense of numbness. So it was true then. He was ...or had been, the Fourth. Minato still felt separate and figured that was part of the defense...but those memories...he wanted to know what they were now...perhaps this side of him, knew who Naruto's parents were and if they were still alive.

"Hey...Do you know...if Naruto's parents are still alive and who they were?" Minato intterupted himself.

Yondaime shook his head apologetically. _"...That I do not know...What I do know ...is that it is time...for me to leave you..."_

Minato furrowed his brow. "Leave?... will you come back?" Minato took a step towards Yondaime, who was standing upright now, but in the center of his chest, was a blue glow. "What do you mean...pieces? C'mon! wait!" Minato protested, exhasperated. The Fourth continued to glow brighter but he walked slowly towards Minato, and held out his hand to Minato.

"Take my hand." The Fourth said, and Minato's heart thumped. It sounded like his own voice giving the command and not some...higher power.

"I...ok..." Minato didn't object, although he was nervous. Suddenly he felt a flash of light cause him to squint and a sudden warmth like a toasty campfire course through him to what felt like his heart, and he squeezed his eyes shut in surprise. When he opened his eyes, he blinked profusely, coming face to face with Usagi's puckering lips.

"..."

"Usagi, I already said, he's just fainted, not suffering from drowning, I highly doubt CPR will do the trick," a familiar female voice griped. Minato reacted instinctively, slapping Usagi far away.

"...Ok, maybe it did work," Alu sniggered, walking over to where Minato lay, sprawled on the steps of the castle, daybreak was upon them, and the sun was bearing down on them. Minato blinked in shock and confusion. Looking around him, it looked like a great battle had taken place. Minato wondered if the destruction was his fault. He know he'd gained back some memories but which ones...and he realized he didn't know how to trigger them... damnit...he always thought of the important stuff after it was too late, but Minato wondered if he could find this half of him again...not this second though because there was too much going on but later...Minato knew he'd have to talk to this side of himself later...from the looks of things...no one seemed to remember or know of his fox side...how had the fourth dealed with it?

"Minato, I've taken care of the memories here..Kabuto and Orochimaru escaped but not before I blew memory dust all over them...as far as they know...they only remember us coming in and almost kicking ass...your fox form is a safe secret," Alu mouthed to Minato quietly as she gave him a hug. Minato shot his internal thanks to her with a head nod. Alu stepped back as Miku suddenly ran past her.

"Minato!" Minato found Miku throwing her arms around him.

Blinking with surprise and concern, he hugged her back, looking to Alu. "Ah er...what...what?" Was the only bright thing he could think of to say.

"Ah~ It appears he's finally woken up!" Tobi skipped over. Minato blinked profusely. With Tobi was Deidara. Minato looked around. He didn't see Jiraiya anywhere.

"Miku...you ok?" he asked politely, standing up and she stepped away from him.

"I'm so sorry for all those things I said...I'm sorry...and yeah...me and Koren are ok...thanks to Alu and Usagi...and those three..." Miku nodded smiling.

"What about your family?" Minato asked worriedly.

"I got them, no problem..." Alu said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "What did you think we were doing when we left you? I already knew what was going on...I had a bad feeling so of course my gut led me to Miku's home...and naturally I went from there...now escuse me...I have to pry that flirtatious idiot from this historic structure. He'll ruin it with his crack-pot modernism..." Alu stalked off and Minato couldn't help but chibi sweat drop.

Suddenly he found himself in a hefty arm lock. A netted sleeve told him it was the old hermit. "Well...thanks so much for confiding in me, kiddo!" Minato flailed, as Jiraiya spun him around and glared him right in the eye. Minato gulped, recalling what the Fourth had said. He instantly bowed, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"I'm so sorry! I had to! I didn't want you to get hurt because of me!" Minato bowed rigidly. Jiraiya growled and crossed his arms.

"No more stunts...we're going back to the village..." he huffed.

Minato nodded. He suddenly remembered his offer from the Akatsuki. He realized that it would be even more dangerous now that he knew who he had been. Minato looked at the blue sky. Yet, he wasn't the Fourth. He still felt separate...and this was his decision...perhaps this could be used to his advantage...but Minato did want to go back to the village. He had to see Kushina and Naruto. He missed them, that was true. Kushina was ...Minato tried not to think of Kushina naked and quickly turned away from everyone.

"_Mina~ tooo" Kushina was slowly taking off her top to reveal-_

This was not the kinds of memories that Minato wanted to remember at the moment and he hoped to GOD that this wasn't the actual memory that he had gathered. "Eh, you have a nosebleed," Tobi pointed out , jumping out at Minato suddenly.

"Uwahhrgh!?" Minato fell back on his butt. He quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Th'that's nothing!"

Tobi stole a glance at Jiraiya who was already making his way over to Minato. Jiraiya really wasn't going to leave Minato alone with Tobi.

"...Old man, I need to talk to Tobi for a moment, without prying ears," Minato said, glancing to Jiraiya with a slight frown.

"I get that they helped us in all this, but I still don't trust them," Jiraiya growled. Minato then did what his gut told him to. He placed his hand over Jiraiya's arm, and gazed back at him with determined blue eyes.

"Then please, at least trust in me," and Minato saw Jiraiya frown a bit but his gaze softened slightly at Minato's gaze.

"I want to ...kid...but...you did pull that on me..." JIraiya sighed.

Minato bit his lower lip, drawing back from Jiraiya. "...Sorry..." Minato looked away. He didn't even try to hide his guilt. He felt horrible. How could he ask Jiraiya to trust him? He felt a hand pat his head.

"...Still...I do trust you kid..." Jiraiya sighed, "Your heart is in the right place...I'll leave you two alone but no more than two minutes..." Jiraiya hand waved and walked away, towards Miku and Koren, Alu returning with a teary-eyed Usagi who was holding an icepack to his head.

Tobi waved to Deidara, "Deidara-sempai~ I'll only be a moment!~" He turned back to Minato. "So...I'm assuming due to the turn of events, you'll want some more time?"

Minato blinked. This kid was good. "...I'm sorry...I know you've been patient," Minato fidgeted. "I...want to return first..."

Tobi patted Minato on the back heartily. "Ehehe~ No problem~ This was fun! You needed the help...very well...time granted! You have a full month to get things together...I'll send you a message of where to meet me as the time draws near!" Tobi moved away from Minato and over to Deidara. Minato watched those two teleport away. Jiraiya walked back over, and Alu followed. Usagi was busy sitting and moping while Miku talked to him, and Koren sat awkwardly, watching those two chat.

"...So...finished your business?" Jiraiya asked casually.

Minato found he couldn't look Jiraiya in the eye. This guy had been his old teacher...or rather..the FOurth's. that's right. The Fourth's. Not his. He had to keep up the ignorant bliss to protect himself. He nodded curtly.

"Well...let's get going...we're all going back to Konoha," Alu said with a grin.

Meanwhile...

Tobi leaned against a trunk of a tree, the sun was setting on the skyline. Deidara had been quiet throughout everything that had happened, but now he chose to spoke, having finished cooking their fish over a small pit. "...So...uhn...What's the plan now? What do we tell the boss?"

"Oh?~ " Tobi leaned against the tree trunk. "...we tell him the truth~ I only gave Mina-chan an extra month~ We'll have him by then...no later~"

"You're so wierd...uhn..." Deidara sighed, biting into his fish. Tobi continued to stare into the setting sun's rays. It was red...like blood...like the sharingan...like his past. " What's so special about him anyways? uhn..."

"Oh~ He's just important...he is someone boss has an interest in...~" Tobi replied cheerfully. "We know not to question the boss, just do what we're asked~ You know, it's very un-ladylike to chew with your mouth open~"

Deidara's vein twitched. He chucked his fish at Tobi. "Stop calling me a woman! Uhn!"

Tobi just laughed and dodged. "But Deidara-Sempai~ you have such long hair and so much guy liner!~"

As the echoes of birds echoed through the trees, and Tobi kept up his facade, inside, he was thinking. Oh yes...Minato was full of surprises...He had the Yin half of Kyuubi. Without knowing it...Tobi had come across...another Jinkuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox. HE wouldn't share this with anyone. Oh no, not even the boss. No...Tobi had different plans...personal plans...for Namikaze Minato...

His ex-sensei.

Traitor.

His hunch had been correct. Whether Minato had his memories...and it was clear that he didn't...Tobi knew if he was to shape Minato...it'd have to be now...turn the village's greatest hero...into the Akatsuki's best weapon.


	65. Adv 67: Return to Konoha! Ninja Catch Up

**A/N: Ok, so now it's more fan fiction than storyline. YES I will attempt to have character development not be hindered for Naruto and friends because I think the stuff that happens in those filler episodes from the anime are important, and I'm not going to skip 3 years into Shippuden JUST yet. This is going to be a bit more difficult since it's hard to watch the anime for free, but I remember the episodes to some extent from a while ago...like 2 years hahaha, back before YT decided to go anal on anyone who wanted to watch Anime episodes T.T ... I will commence with the chapters. For those of you who skipped the filler episodes...well...here ya go. I didn't do all episodes from the anime. It's easy to assume that Naruto had his character development when NOT on screen. As I said, the parts are only changed where Minato and Kushina etc, sort of pop in. Another thing is that I will have them pop into the movie that Sasuke isn't a part of. Or I may separate that and call it the "Moviesode" of this...thing. Either way, I'm now onto filler and sadly can't follow the dialogue word for word like before with the manga chapters I tried to keep up with. It also turns out that there was supposed to be a Hot Spring Adventure with Tsunade back on the way back to Konoha from some brothers who steal the 1st Hokage Necklace, but I forgot entirely about it due to following Minato and stuff. I may make up for that by having them re-pop up because I DO like the stuff that happened in the original story line. Well, this has been a long-ass Author's Note. Just filling you all in. I'm also in a writer's block since I know I have some things, little things, jumbled up but here I go... OH yea. I say UzAmaki instead of UzUmaki. Sorry, if I don't catch myself...yeah. Another thing, Kushina says Dattebane not Dattebyo so I apologize. I was told it translates to "Ya know..."**

It was nearing Evening. She sat next to Naruto's bedside, watching the boy, bandaged like a mummy, looking out of the window. A frown on her lips, she opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say that would cheer up the whiskered faced kid. Looking away instead, her thoughts wandered to Minato and if he was alright. It'd been over a week, and she'd been told by Tsunade and Shizune not to worry. Kakashi had returned a few days ago and to Kushina's surprise, had Naruto on his back.

Yes.

The squad of the nine genin had gone off in pursuit of a missing fellow nin, Sasuke Uchiha, who it seemed...had left. The door was slid open, and her thoughts were interrupted by a pink-haired girl who made eye contact. Light blue eyes to green eyes.

"...Sakura-chan..." the blonde boy looked up, noticing Sakura slide the door quietly closed. Kushina watched Sakura's composed face, as she also looked over Naruto's bandaged state. He was dressed in a green hospital gown, but he was grinning at Sakura, the only part of his body that wasn't covered it seemed, were his eyes and mouth.

"You ...you look a mummy, you big dummy," she said with a smile, and Kushina could tell that the girl was doing her best not to cry. "...I'd say let some sunlight in...but looks like you've already got that covered," the girl moved by the window, looking out of it.

"Ah..." Naruto watched her, "I- I meant what I said! I'll definently bring him back! This ...this was just a minor set-back," and Naruto put his arm behind his head, his other hand gripping the sheets of the bed hard, trying to keep his care-free grin on his face. Sakura looked to Naruto. Kushina stood.

Both genin looked to their red-haired guest. "Well...I think I'll leave you two alone then...please escuse me," Kushina said graciously, and she turned, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, you don't have to leave on my account," Sakura said quickly.

Naruto nodded. "Mhm, you've been really nice, keeping me company, you don't have'ta leave so soon, do ya?"

Kushina gave them both a small smile. "I think this is the best...besides...I need to get a drink anyways, I'll return, ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Please do...ehe...I'm still not used to it..." he scratched his nose.

Kushina blinked. "Not used to what?"

Naruto fiddled with the sheets, not making eye-contact with Kushina. "...Having...someone from my own...clan...actually being around..."

Kushina grinned. "Well get used to it, shortie," she said cheerfully. "Once you're outta here, I'm teaching you the proper way to take care of your house, don't think I have forgotten about that boxer incident..." She made her deathly shiny eye glare at Naruto and Naruto gulped. He nodded profusely. Kushina chuckled and slid the door shut. Kushina decided she'd check in with Shizune. Walking out of the hospital, she walked casually and slowly. Her eyes looked at the ground, and at other people. Kushina thought back to the first day she moved in with her fellow clan member, Uzumaki Naruto.

_"EH?!" Naruto continued to blink, wide-eyed at Tsunade. Tsunade sat behind her hokage office desk, giving Naruto a superior glare._

_"That's right. I need Kushina-"_

_Kushina cleared her throat loudly. Tsunade sighed. "I need Red, to move in with you, who knows, it may do wonders for your living style..."_

_"B-B-But...that's like...my privacy!" Naruto protested. Tonton oinked from within Shizune's arms. Shizune cast a sheepish grin in Kushina's direction. Kushina cracked her knuckles._

_"OrahOrah, you have a problem with me?" She tilted her head at Naruto. Naruto gulped._

_"Iruka Sensei! Tell them I can't possibly live with a woman!" Naruto looked to his sensei, who had actually been here on some other business for the Hokage. _

_Iruka looked at Lady Hokage and then at Kushina. Kushina shrugged. Iruka sighed. "Naruto, I don't think you're going to win this one...perhaps she can help you be more neat..."_

_"Why is everyone against me! Ah man! This sucks!" Naruto pouted, glaring at everyone, even the pig. _

_"Let's get started then, shall we~" Kushina grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his white collared orange jumpsuit, and began to drag him unceremoniously from the room. _

_"S-save me, Iruka-senseiiiiI!" Naruto cried chibi tears of doom, but no one could save him, and Iruka doubted the Hokage would. _

_"...So ..." Kushina stared._

_"Yes?" Naruto griped, dusting himself off. _

_They both stood in front of Naruto's entrance to his home._

_"This...is it?" Kushina continued._

_"Yes..." Naruto nodded with a defeated sigh._

_"Well, let's see it then! I'm sure it's not so bad, dattebane!" She cheerfully opened the door. Her face turned slowly, as she looked at what appeared to be a mini-typhoon in Naruto's kitchen and living room. The space was small, yes, but Oh Lord it was horrendous. There were trash everywhere. To top it off, the sink was full of dirty dishes, and there was dirty laundry from shirts to socks strewn on the couch, floor and even hanging off the place pans should be hung up. Kushina whistled. Naruto sighed. Here it would come._

_"Well..now you know... " he sighed. He watched Kushina walk over and flomp onto the couch, tossing the pair of dirty shirts over her shoulder. _

_He blinked in surprise. _

_"Well, this is what a man-cave looks like on the inside," Kushina chortled. "Funny ya know...I can't seem to remember where I used to live...I know it was here...hmm..." _

_Naruto did find Kushina's lack of apparent memories to be a worry. Tsunade had told him that Kushina had gotten amnesia from her mission and it was his job to give her a place to stay. Naruto was a little worried though. He thought Kushina would've pulled a Sakura-chan on him and punted him into next week. Instead, she was sitting on his couch, and pulled an old piece of pizza from between the cushions._

_"Ah, I'll...I'll get teh trash bag," Naruto quickly said, but Kushina smirked._

_"Finders Keepers~" and she bit into it. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be in awe or to be disgusted. Either way...Kushina was much more macho than he'd thought. _

_"Ah...it's been there...for...a while.." Naruto gulped._

_"It's fine," Kushina gobbled it down, "Now... let's start with this room. We'll clean up this, and this...and put that away..." Kushina continued to point out things to be tidied up and Naruto paid attention. Getting his trash bags and folding his laundry. He put his dirty clothes away in the hamper and Kushina after a while of the cleaning that was going on, wiped a hand across her brow. "...Looking good, chibi..." _

_Naruto blinked blearily. He looked to her. "That's great and all...but why am I the only one actually cleaning?!" He said indignantly. _

_Kushina grinned at him. "It's your house, duh, stupid," and she stretched out on the now clean couch. Naruto felt like he'd just been thrust into a dictatorship...and the worst part was...he wasn't sure she was human._

Kushina smiled to herself. Living with Naruto had been fun. The place was tidier and after the first day, Kushina had also helped out a bit. She hadn't been asked to do any ninja missions, and Tsunade had wanted her to keep an eye on Naruto. That is...up until the mission began to track down Sasuke. It'd been lonely, being in Naruto's home without him. She was glad he was back safe. That was one less blondy to worry about.

She got herself a drink and decided to head back to the hospital. She had been there the past couple days to keep him company. Heading back, she saw Sakura heading out of the front doors. Something seemed more private about her. Kushina couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. Sakura spotted her and greeted her politely. Kushina did the same and watched the pink-haired girl walk away. Kushina suddenly noted, that there was a giant Toad, on one side of the building. With a gasp, she realized it must belong to Jiraiya! This meant...She sprinted over to the giant toad but slowed. Jiraiya was talking to Naruto and the Giant Toad seemed not to make notice of her. She wondered if she could hop onto the toad without being noticed.

"...There's someone else here, Lord Jiraiya," the toad said.

Crap. So much for that plan. Jiraiya paused whatever he'd been saying, to look down at Kushina. He was surprised but his surprise turned to recognition quickly.

"Oh Kushi-" Kushina glared at him and he quickly back tracked.

"R-Red...hello there," he said quickly. Kushina clambored up on the toad head next to Jiraiya. The toad didn't seem to pleased with this, but kept quiet.

"Where is he? Is he ok? did you find him?" Kushina asked urgently.

Jiraiya nodded. "He's fine...he's ah...actually been checked in...on the way back...he ah...was just a little scratched up...he's fine, you can find him on the third flo-"

"Ok! Thanks! Bye!" Kushina leapt through Naruto's window and dashed out of the room. Jiraiya and Naruto blinked a few times.

"...She's in a hurry," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well..we've both been worried about Mina-chan," Naruto said.

"...As I was saying, Naruto... as you are, you're not strong enough to go up against the Akatsuki..." Jiraiya began but Naruto shot him his familiar blue-eyed glare. Something that Minato and Naruto seemed to share well...Along with Kushina.

"I won't run away! I will get strong...much stronger...and then...I'll _crush_ the Akatsuki!" Naruto declared.

Jiraiya sighed. This kid was thick-headed. "Don't be a fool Naruto...you have to be smart...there is much in life that you don't know about! Making smart decisions may not always feel great, but they're the right ones! Don't be a fool, thinking you can save everyone...or do anything...cut your losses when you know you still can...Orochimaru isn't an easy opponent, and don't expect the Akatsuki to be a damn cake-walk either, in fact, they're worse than nightmares..."

Naruto gripped the bed sheets tightly. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath. "If being smart...means what you say..." He gazed at Jiraiya flaring, "...then I'll remain a _ fool_ my entire life! I don't care if you say it's impossible! I'll do it! I'll learn a kick-ass jutsu and then...then I'll _smack-down_ the Akatsuki!"

Jiraiya gazed at his fired up pupil. A small frown curved slightly into a small smile. "...There's no use for it then..eh?...very well..rest up..." Naruto perked up, watching the pervy sage curiously. " We start your training as soon as I take care of some other business, got it?"

Naruto grinned, saluting the old hermit. "I'll be healed in no time!"

Jiraiya cast one last small smile back at his pupil. He poofed the toad and walked to teh sliding door in Naruto's room.

"I'd use the front door, but this way I don't have to deal with signing in or out..." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"Hmmm...don't go hitting on the nurses, unless you want a needle where it shouldn't be," Tsunade said sweetly, standing in the open door, hands on her hips. Jiraiya's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Ts-Ts-Tsunade?!" He fell backwards from surprise. Shizune raised her eyebrows like Naruto, holding the pig.

"...You idiot, you're so predictable..." Tsunade harumphed. "I'm going to check on Namikaze...you coming, right?" Jiraiya gulped. Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course the hermit couldn't have JUST been here to check on him.

"Well, at least I don't lie about my age," he retorted.

"What was that?" she glared at him.

"I look almost 50...but I look good doing it," he said smugly. Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"I don't need a jutsu to kick your ass," she said sweetly.

"But you need a jutsu to keep yours young and plush," and Jiraiya was down the hallway, Tsunade running after him. Jiraiya and Tsunade began to bicker down the hallway and Shizune walked behind, carrying Tonton and just shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Kushina slid into a seat by Minato's bedside. He was asleep it seemed, and looked peaceful. Kushina sat, with her hands in her lap, just staring at that face. What was it, that drew her to this man? Was it his uncanny resemblance to the Fourth? ...Kushina wasn't sure. She just knew that in the time he hadn't been around, she couldn't get rid of these eerie sense of worry. Now that he was here though...she felt better. She wondered where he'd been..and what had caused him to have a few broken ribs, and bones... His minor scratches seemed to be easily healing. Or already healed. He was almost as mummified as Naruto, but the most bandages were around his head, and around his chest and waist. She wondered when they'd gotten back. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Sorry we didn't tell you...we only got back just now..." Alu smiled at Kushina.

"Ah...what happened to him?" Kushina asked.

"Mmm...we had a run in...Orochimaru tried to turn Miku on Minato...but don't worry...they're both fine..." Alu nodded, leaning against the window by Minato's bed. There was no other beds in the room, as this was a private room.

"...Why'd he leave in the first place?" Kushina asked, frowning at Minato's sleeping face. She wanted to punch it but hug it too. It was hard to decide which emotion was stronger. Damn, it was a lucky thing he was cute.

"...He had some stuff on his plate...He left to get stronger... and I'd say thanks to his training with Jiraiya...he has," Alu said with a shrug.

"I see..." Kushina looked at Alu. "... Have we met..before?"

Alu was taken aback by that question. "...Well, I'd say it feels longer..."

"...I must be overthinking...I guess I'm just tired..."Kushina nodded. "It's just...alot has happened...dattebane...and I don't know what I need to do yet...from here..."

"Your worried for your amnesia, right?" Alu asked gently.

Kushina analyzed Alu suspiciously but Alu shrugged.

"Go on and analyze. I'm only here as support," she waved her hand dismissively. "Visiting hours end in a few...I need to go find that idiot Usagi and hope he isn't hitting on anyone..." she slid the door shut with one last wave to Kushina.

"Wait!" Kushina said, swerving in her stool. Alu paused in the door way.

"Yes?" She gazed back at Kushina.

"... Will we get them back...our memories?" Kushina looked away.

"...I don't know when...but don't worry,you will..." Alu said confidently. "I'll leave you with your amnesia buddy, as I said...I have to preserve humanity and stop evil from spawning in the world~" She waved and turned down the hallway. Kushina turned her gaze back to Minato.

"...Namikaze Minato..." she murmured. She reached out her hand, about to place it over his own, which was by his side, when the sliding door slid open loudly.

"...that's why you're just a mean old-" Jiraiya paused and Tsunade took that opportunity to punch him through the window. Shizune trotted over to Kushina who looked at the broken window and Tsunade leaning out of it, calling down to Jiraiya.

"REcover from that, you old skirt-chasing, sake-drinking, toad-riding COOT!" She turned away from the window and put her hands on her hips.

"Er..." Kushina was at a loss for words.

"...So, how's our patient?" Tsunade said calmly, briskly, and authoritative.

Shizune winced with a meek smile. "Perhaps...we should ask if Lord Jiraiya is ..."

"Don't worry with him, he's a cockroach," Tsunade said cheerfully.

10 minutes later, Jiraiya was in a bed next to Minato's, all of his ribs broken. For a second time in his life. Kushina just told herself to never piss of lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade had left to go talk to the elders and Shizune stayed with Kushina.

"Do they always fight like this?" Kushina whispered to Shizune. Shizune nodded meekly, the pig oinking. Kushina gazed at it, picturing oinking bacon...The pig cowered in Shizune's arms.

"Oink!" it indignantly protested. Shizune noted Kushina's drooling look and stood up.

"Let's get something to eat! Let the big boys rest," she said quickly. Kushina nodded. Nothing had happened in the past 2 hours and it was closing time soon. It was already almost 9. She stood as well.

"Ok~" Kushina agreed. They left the building to go grab something to eat.

Miku meanwhile, was back at the Inn. She remembered being at this Inn for the Chuunin Exams. Such nastalgia...but also...it was a little painful. Things had changed since then. Koren was asleep already, and Usagi had been dragged back by a nagging Alu a while ago.

Alu stood outside the door, whispering to Usagi. "Check on her, you're good with words..."

"I don't know what to say! You're a girl, can't you have a girl bonding moment?" Usagi whispered back.

"Well, I just assumed you'd be old and wise," Alu said impatiently.

"I don't know what to say!" Usagi said flustered.

"Say something! You're her friend too!" Alu protested.

"But I don't do the comfort thing..." Usagi said.

"What? You're a friend! Not everything has to be...adult!" Alu growled.

"But I'm so much older and mature, and besides, you'll understand when you're older, tyke," Usagi retorted.

"Wow, you're just old and perverted," Alu's vein twitched.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not young and stupid," Usagi retorted.

"You know what..." Alu said, vein popping, "you just lost the game."

"WHAT?" Usagi glared. "When did we start?"

"We started when I ended it, you lost, so you go comfort her now!" Alu cheerfully opened the door and shoved Usagi through it. Usagi turned but the death glare Alu sent him, had him going back over to Miku.

Miku looked to her right, seeing Usagi sit crosslegged next to her by the small square table.

"...Can't sleep?" Usagi said quietly.

"I was about to," Miku fibbed.

"...If it's about Minato...he'll be fine," Usagi said with a grin.

"...It doesn't change what happened...it's my fault...and I know it..." Miku looked away sadly.

"Well, no point being depressed. Own up to it, because it is your fault," Usagi said without missing a beat. Miku's eyes widened and then teared up. Stupid Usagi. Why did he have to be blunt about it. That was mean.

"I know that," she scooched away from him, hugging her knees to her chest. Usagi scratched his head.

"Ah geeze, I'm not good at this...damnit..." He looped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her so that she was leaning against his upper body. "...Just...sleep...little kids should have a curfew," and Miku's watery eyes overflowed. "Oh geez, now you're crying?!" Usagi flustered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I was just..."

Miku hugged him. "Thanks...stupid Usagi..." Usagi awkwardly placed his arms around her.

"...hmm...Night Miku..." He let her hug him, looking to the doorway where he saw Koren, standing in it, and watching him silently. Koren turned away before Usagi could do anything. Alu watched Koren slip back into his sleeping futon and frowned. Hmmm...it would appear that Koren may like Miku. She wondered if Miku knew. Alu looked up, seeing Usagi.

"Miku's gone to bed, she's waiting for you," Usagi said, disgruntledly. "I'm going to sleep, if you'll escuse me..." He slipped into his own futon, which was in the opposite corner of Koren's. Alu went into the other room. Miku sat in her futon, looking at her.

"...So...the return trip wasn't so bad...only took a day and a half...giant frogs are handy," she said, slipping into her futon. Miku nodded.

"Yeah...I'm glad...Thanks to Lady Hokage...my gran and mother are being...moved...I think they're going to be re-located someplace safe...Saying bye to them this morning was hard...but...at least they'll be in a small village away from all this...I can't go back yet because...you know..." she rubbed her neck. Alu nodded. The cursemark.

"...Well...lucky for you...Lady Tsunade is a nice lady when she's not being crazy, but I suppose, all ladies are," Alu said cheerfully with a yawn.

"Good night, Alu..." Miku said, turning on her side, burrowing into her futon.

"Night, Miku..." Alu yawned again.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's home, Kushina lay on the small couch and stared up at the ceiling. She'd gotten back from eating with Shizune and was now trying to fall asleep. Closing her eyes, she drifted finally, her thoughts tumbling around inside her like an eight ball. Kushina was trying hard to sleep but recently...a few days ago...she couldn't get this raucous laughter...and a pair of glowing red slitted eyes...out of her mind whenever she drifted far enough. It would appear, she'd be having another tough night of sleep.


	66. Adventure 68: Sugoi! New Mission!

What time was it?

He opened his eyes slowly.

Ah. A bed? ...Green clothes...hospital. Minato blinked, sitting up blearily. Looking to his right, he noticed another bed in the room. He shifted in his bed, wincing only slightly at the pain in his chest. After everything that had happened, they were all going to return when Minato had fainted...and even more embarrassing, he'd fainted into Jiraiya's arms. He had been walking when he'd felt light headed. The voices of the others seemed to get fainter and fainter and Minato had found himself being swooped up into a comforting warm world of black.

Now he re-awoke and he wondered how much time had passed and where he was. He craned his neck, recognizing the familiarity of the hospital. This was Konoha Hospital. "I see you're awake..." a familiar grumpy voice pulled back the curtain between the two beds. Minato watched Jiraiya, who swung himself over the edge of the bed and stood, dressed in his own clothes.

"Ah...what were you in for?" Minato asked surprised. He wondered if Jiraiya had fought Kabuto or something.

"Well, I pissed of the cranky old lady and ended up with broken ribs...luckily I have a jutsu that helped me..." Jiraiya chuckled but Minato watched him wince slightly.

"Well, looks like it wasn't completely fool-proofed..." he remarked.

"Ahaha...I'll be fine, Shizune gave me a medicinal drink...I can barely feel the pain," Jiraiya said cheerfully. He stood up, and there was the sound of a crack. Minato watched with raised eyebrows as Jiraiya quickly sat back down, looking suddenly very nauseous.

"Hmm...perhaps you shouldn't count your chickens before they've hatched," Minato quirked a brow.

"Don't go smart-aleck on me, kiddo," Jiraiya snorted, straightening up despite his wincing. "...Anyhow...I've got to get going...can't exactly stick around..."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Minato asked surprised.

"...I have my S-ranked Mission from Lady Hell herself," Jiraiya said cheerfully.

"So...so soon?" Minato furrowed his brow, wincing slightly at the pain rising up his neck from his chest.

"Don't fret, you'll get to hang out here and talk to Tsunade in the morning," Jiraiya grabbed his scroll from under his bed. Another crack resounded and Minato watched Jiraiya awkwardly straighten up, evidently in enough pain that there were ghostly tears in the corners of his eyes as he grinned at Minato.

"...I'm not sleepy," Minato said, moving to throw off his covers.

"Minato, you need to stay in bed..." Jiraiya's tone took on a note of assertiveness. Minato paused and frowned at him.

"...I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself," he pouted.

"Escuse me, who was it that carried the poor princess here?" Jiraiya scoffed, poking Minato in the forehead.

Minato rubbed his forehead, shooting Jiraiya a glare. "I didn't mean for that to happen...it just did..."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Look, I'm glad you're ok...just...take it easy..don't go running off into the night again? Ok?"

Minato rested back against the fluffed pillows. "...I guess...I can stay...but ...who will help me train? And what's up with that big-ass scroll anyways?" Minato pointed to the red scroll. He'd been meaning to ask for a while, but had never gotten around to it. He recalled how the Fourth must be a toad-student like Naruto...

Ignorant Bliss.

Minato didn't want to give any impression that he was the fourth. He actually felt nervous at the thought. Not to mention that this guy used to be the Fourth's teacher.

"Oh this?" Jiraiya tapped the scroll while leaning against it, his elbow on the top of it. It was a bit shorter than Jiraiya but still pretty tall. "...Well, for those who become my lovers, I take their names and numbers in here, and I have to say, I'm quite pop-"

Another pillow hit him in the face. Minato looked away, cheeks flushing annoyed. "Forget I asked."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm kidding...It's really a contract scroll...ya know...for if you want to be my apprentice on Toads..."

Minato tilted his head. "...Don't I have to sign up beforehand? I feel like I'm cheating..." He thought to Naruto, wondering if he'd also signed up. He probably had.

"Eh? Well...I was helping you do that summoning just for practice...are you serious about the toad arts?" Jiraiya asked, a bit surprised. Minato suddenly felt nervous again. Wait, wouldn't expressing this interest hint to this old hermit another similarity between himself and the Fourth? Minato was curious to be told, about the Toad arts...but the Fourth didn't want anyone to link him to his past, it wasn't safe, and there could be no exceptions. Minato actually felt a little guilty, but he took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not interested in signing, besides, you'd probably start making me call you "Master" or something," Minato harumphed.

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Oooh, there's an idea, thanks kiddo! But you have to say it like this," He went sparkly eyed, and held his hands together, poofing to look like Minato, and saying starry-eyed and fidgetty like, "Oh...Master Jiraiya...please teach me your w-""

Minato chucked his other pillow at Jiraiya. "You stupid old perverted hermit!" Minato griped.

Jiraiya merely chuckled, poofing back to normal. "If you want to sign, you're welcome to anytime..."

"Do you take anyone who likes toads?" Minato rolled his eyes.

"Actually no," Jiraiya snickered, "But I seem to recruit blondes more than anyone else..."

Minato glared at him. "Well this is one blonde you're not gonna recruit," and Minato felt rather smug about this statement.

"I'm busy with Blondy Jr. No prob. Besides, you could always change your mind," Jiraiya said cheerfully.

"Wouldn't it be wierd to see two Namikaze Minato's in your scroll?" Minato pointed out.

Jiraiya shrugged. "No wierder than the FOurth Reincarnate sitting in a hospital bed and chatting to me," he said cheerfully.

"...Good point," Minato sighed. "Well...will I get in trouble though? For trying to summon toads without the contract?"

Jiraiya scratched his nose. "...I don't know...I er...never actually bent the rules like that before...on the upside, you're a nice guy, so I highly doubt they'll eat you and leave you to digest in their stomachs for years..."

Minato made a face. "You're joking right?"

Jiraiya waved to him from the door. "Later, kiddo!"

Minato's vein twitched. "My name isn't Kiddo! And wait! You're joking right? ...Toads don't eat humans!"

Jiraiya just laughed and left. Minato pouted, glaring at the door. With a sigh, he got an idea. _That stupid hermit...he told me to stay put...but...I think I'd rather see what he's up to..._

__Minato slipped out of bed and winced a bit. It really did hurt to move. He wondered how the Hermit managed. He felt a bit better though. He looked around for some clothes and found his clothes hanging in the closet. He grabbed them, quickly changing. "Going somewhere?"

Minato jolted. Looking behind him, he saw a familiar silver-haired ninja arms crossed, leaning against the window. OK, Minato had no idea what it was about Konoha ninja, but why the freaking hell were they always popping up unanounced. Or rather, this one seemed to make it a habit. Minato chibi sweat dropped. "Oh- uh...I was...going for a walk..." Minato knew that sounded lame. Even to him.

Kakashi tilted his head at Minato. "A walk? May I walk with you? Or let me re-phrase that. I'll be keeping you company on the Hokage's orders to make sure that you're safe since you're planning to possibly become a ninja of this village. You can call this the back round check."

Minato gulped. "Ah...er..."

"There is danger behind every corner...remember that...also remember that because of who you look like, there will be those who want to kill you," Kakashi continued lightly. Minato gulped again.

"That's not fair! I'm not him!" Minato protested.

"Regardless, the enemy won't care," Kakashi continued, sauntering over to Minato. "...They'll take you out at any point, torture you in ways you can't possibly imagine, laugh at you as you try to tell them who you aren't, and pry your mind to it's very core, perhaps leaving actual holes in your head..." He said this cheerfully, getting close to Minato and grinning through his mask, his hands on his sides, and his one eye that wasn't covered by his headband was closed in a happy cheeky way. Minato backed up a little, finding himself against a wall again by the sliding door. "So...about that walk~"

Minato gulped.

"I...I suddenly feel sleepy...very..." Minato shot back into bed. Kakashi sat next to him and smiled through his mask.

"That's what I thought."

Minato couldn't shake this particular feeling though. He felt like he wanted to follow Jiraiya but Kakashi...Minato chibi curled up in his bed. Man, being a ninja was tough. He would have to ask the FOurth how he managed to stay alive this long...hell...what happened to make Kakashi so ...scary.

Meanwhile, Kushina was roaming around. She couldn't sleep. She'd tried. But that voice wouldn't go away. It was now around 4 a.m. She'd managed to sleep from 11 until 3...but after ...it was near impossible. At least she got 4 hours. She wore her typical outfit. It was, a black kunoichi netted top, leggings, and long netted sleeves to the middle of her elbow, and then a comfy pair of blue capris and a light green vest top. Kushina tied her hair back, so it wouldn't get in the way of her walking. She had her hand in her pocket, squeezing her hai-tate headband. She hadn't put it on yet...

Lost in thought, she found herself draw near the cobblestoned road that would lead to the village gates. It was peaceful at night and quiet and cool. She spotted two people suddenly, talking to the familiar old hermit.

"What are you all doing up?" Kushina asked, drawing nearer.

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Ah! Red! We're just um..."

Jiraiya scratched his head. "They're just going with me under the cover of darkness to go do a little mission of sorts...no biggie..."

Kushina's eyes lit up. "Mission? Really? I could really use some action, dattebane!"

Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah! Why don't you come with us! Hey, gramps, add her to the list!"

Jiraiya's vein twitched. "I can't. The deal was for you two to join me, I'm sorry Red, but I'm sure you and Minato will get a mission together!" He tried to be cheerful. Kushina frowned, pouting hard.

"Awww...come on..." her lower lip wavered, and she blinked at Jiraiya with big watery puppy-dog eyes. Jiraiya gulped. He wouldn't give in. He couldn't. He'd be in so much trouble if he did. Especially after those two would finally be together. "You're so big and strong...if I needed help, I know I could count on you," Kushina continued, clasping her hands together.

That just about did it.

"Alright!" Jiraiya said eagerly. He suddenly realized what he'd said.

"Really?" Kushina sniffled.

"Ah...er..." Jiraiya didn't know how to back out of this one. Damn it. Women.

"That's great! Welcome to the team!" Naruto said with a whisker-faced grin.

Sakura nodded as well, with a small shy quiet smile.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kushina's crocodile tears stopped and she happily rubbed her hands together.

Jiraiya groaned. He'd have to send a toad later to Tsunade to let her know that Kushina was with him. Damn it. He wanted to say no...but she looked so cooped up...and it really wasn't fair for the elders to keep her cooped up twenty-four seven...Jiraiya figured that Kushina wouldn't actually run away so it'd be fine. He would make sure no harm came to her. Besides, he could observe her progress and argue a case for her upon returning. He knew the elders were stone-headed, but he also knew that despite the fights he had with Tsunade, that Tsunade would back him up...and hopefully this mission would only take a few days, since Jiraiya knew of a village nearby that had rumors of Orochimaru being there.

"Ah...This mission is very top-secret...we're going to gather intel on Sasuke Uchiha," Jiraiya said quietly. Kushina nodded. She turned to Naruto and all three began to walk. Jiraiya heard a rustling and turned back, spotting a concealed Anbu in the trees. He shot the Jonin a look, and a signal and the Anbu nodded curtly, dissapearing. With a sigh, Jiraiya was prepared to brace himself for the earful he'd be getting when he returned.

"He what?!" Tsunade blinked at the toad, Gamakichi, who sat on her desk the next morning. Lady Tsunade had come early to the office, because Shizune had told her it was important. 6 a.m. and without caffiene, this was NOT what she'd wanted to hear. She rubbed her temples.

"Eh, and...he says that this will be good for her, ya know? He'll keep an eye on her and she won't feel cooped up...Boss'll be good!" Gamakichi said, saluting the raging female hokage.

"...Damn...well...I suppose he did bring Minato back as he said he would...and this time...he does have Naruto and Sakura as well...ah...damn...I'm not looking forward to the old coots..." Tsunade sighed.

Sure enough, about an hour later and an earful of argument, and one almost near wall crunching, Tsunade was back in her office, with her head on her desk. The elders hadn't been pleased, but Tsunade had managed to convince them that keeping Kushina from doing missions would be suspicious and the Third could trust her with his own ex-pupil. Still, it drained alot from her and Tsunade vowed to make Jiraiya pay for the next year's worth rounds of drinks.

"You stupid idiot...have you lost it in your old age..." she sighed, as Shizune began to nag her to do the annoying paperwork. Oh the joys of being hokage.


	67. Adv 69: S-Ranked MissionMystery Girl

**A/N: Naruto's hilarious ramen eating after escaping the hospital tid bit from the S-ranked mission filler episode #1 I totally forgot about. Drat. Either way, I'll have that pop up because that kid has probably done it more than once. Hahaha. Also, I found a site that allows me to watch the filler episodes for free so yay! Other than the damn ads...either way...I will try to keep up with the dialogue. I want to add to the experience of these episodes, not take away from them. Please, all enjoy! Remember, I OWN nothing but if I did...so much comedy. Chapters based on the Anime...well, frankly they will be longer now. This one was 3,539 words. whoop. **AND DRAMA. And foxy boxes.

_"Grrr..." Naruto tried to form the handsigns for Kage bunshin but to no avail. All he'd done was go out to get some ramen since he'd been feeling better. It'd been the second day and Minato had still been asleep. Naruto had been by to check and had quickly left, after realizing that the pervy sage was also in a bed next to Minato. _

_Now he was trussed up like a turkey, attempting to get out of his binds. He was just getting ramen? Was that so wrong? "It's futile. The ropes are made of a maiden's black hair..." Shizune said breezily, scribbling on her clipboard. Naruto had no idea what teh heck made black hair so strong. Was it the conditioner? "And the knot is a Shinobi reverse butterfly knot..." Whatever the hell that meant. Honestly Naruto didn't care. "...It won't be easily untied," Shizune said, and she sounded a tad smug. We'll see who's smug after I get out of this! Naruto griped internally. _

_Naruto turned to her, and exclaimed, "Give me a break!I have to start training as soon as possible and get stronger!" _

_Shizune turned to him, and the way the shadows hit her face was scary, even though it was broad daylight. "Then do as the Medical Corps says and rest quietly..."_

_There was suddenly a knock on the sliding door. _

_"Come in," Shizune said._

_Sakura looked at Naruto, tied up by Shizune or someone, although she was willing to bet it was Shizune to the bed with three layers of ropes and black maiden hair around his wrists. _

_"Ah...hey Sakura chan! I'm gonna get right to that promise! I just ah...got a little tied up!" Naruto tried to awkwardly wave. Shizune smiled at Sakura. _

_"His progress is good, but he shouldn't over do it..." Shizune left. Sakura continued to gaze at Naruto, meekly grinning at her. She spoke with him, saying her good-bye, or at least, her version, and left, and she couldn't help but cast him one last glance. She wondered if he knew her intent. A part of her, a small part, wanted him to be with her. But she couldn't ask this of him. Not after he'd risked his life for her._

_She was going do it. She would go and leave the village. Even at the expense of being labeled a rogue ninja and cast into jail. Sasuke-kun was important to her. He may have started as just a crush that every girl wanted, but Sakura had been on his team. She knew his good and his bad. She also knew that her concern for him was not shallow. He had been an important member of Squad 7. Naruto hadn't abandoned hope for him...and now, Sakura wanted to have hope too. Hope, that she could be no longer a burden. Her stuff was packed but it'd be a while. How to spend the time..._

_Later than evening, she'd joined up with Naruto by accident. He'd accepted her decision and then Jiraiya came into the picture. _

Walking with them now, going to gather Intelligence on the Hidden Sound village, Sakura couldn't help but be in awe of Jiraiya and Kushina. She didn't know who Kushina was, other than, a member of Naruto's Uzumaki clan. That must've been exciting for Naruto. FInding out he wasn't a complete orphan. Sakura noticed the quiet landscape. "It seems to be a peaceful, quiet and nice land, but..."

Now as they walked, Jiraiya was talking. He paused and looked back at the three of them. "No, we still haven't entered Village Hidden in the Sound...This is the land of rice patties..."

"Land of Rice patties?" Naruto and Kushina stepped forward. Naruto asked out of curiousity, but Kushina was wondering if there were delicious little rice people wandering around and if they bathed in soy sauce springs.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "...It's a small land that's nothing special...The fuedal lord was a foolish lord who hungered for powerful military strength...in order to make the land disproportionally larger. And then Orochimaru probably won some favor with his fast talking...Of course, Orochimaru himself wasn't thinking of making the land stronger...He just had an ambition to make himself stronger and carry to carry out revenge...That's why there is nothing in this area that points to his presence..."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, his mouth drawing into a half thinking-half pouty line. "Ah, so Pervy Sage..."

Jiraiya glared at his pupil. How dare he call him this in front of Sakura...she was a nice young impressionable young lady...not to mention that there was a fine woman- Kushina, in his presence! He couldn't lose face! "Don't call me Pervy Sage!"

Sakura turned to Naruto, dissaproving, feeling sorry for the intelligent old hermit. He seemed nice to her. "That's right Naruto, he's one of the Legendary Sannin so..."

Naruto cupped his hand by his mouth and leaned towards her with a "say what?" dissaproving look, "He's really just a lady-loving perverted pervy sage..."

"What?!" Jiraiya intruded, glaring at his apprentice. Kushina giggled. Jiraiya and Naruto were interrupted.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, you two are just funny Dattebane...oh and don't worry about the nice old man," Kushina grinned at them all, "Even if what you say is true and he's really a good for nothing skirt-chasing perverted old man, Sakura and I are strong women who can easily beat the shit out of him, regardless of his big fancy shmancy title~"

Jiraiya quaked in his ninja shoes. E-gad, Minato knew just how to pick them. Him and his son. Why did they always seem to go for the violent ones? Were they secretly masochists? Jiraiya thought to Tsunade... Ok ...maybe all men were.

"More importantly," Naruto said, taking on an authoritive and slightly bossy air to the Old Sage, "...Where is this VIllage of the Sound?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "...Beats me...I don't know..." he sighed.

"What?" Naruto slumped, ready to complain and Sakura and Kushina exchanged glances but Jiraiya continued.

"..We don't know where we're going, hence, that's why we're going to investigate, right?" he said.

"You've got a point...but... " Naruto griped.

"But...how do we find it?" Sakura inquired.

Jiraiya continued to look off into the distance, arms crossed, a serious look on his face. "There can't be a place without food and women, right? People gather where there are food and...girls. Where people gather, there's news-"

While the Pervy sage said this though, Naruto turned back to Kushina and Sakura. "There goes Pervy Sage's bad habit..." He spoke in a low voice to them. "He's planning to sow his wild oats under the guise of an under cover mission..."

Just then, Jiraiya got this rather perverted look on his face. He began to laugh excitedly, caught up in whatever visions he was currently in, "Top Priority, find a village with lots of hot ladies! Every land should have a traveler's town~"

Kushina and Sakura looked at him now worried a little for this guy's rep. "Orah! Orah! Don't go getting off task, old man!" Kushina glared at him. Jiraiya crossed his arms again, beginning to walk.

"Not distracted, you could even say, I've found a new burst of energy!" And he took off down the road with the others following.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the village. Or one of them. The odd thing was it was completely empty. "This is...a traveling town, right?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Look's like nobody's living here anymore..." Sakura added.

Jiraiya smiled confidently. "No, I sense the presence of people...and the smell of..face powder..." his nose twitched and inhaled the scent of makeup with gusto. Kushina cracked her knuckles.

"I sure hope that our_ great_ leader, has a plan," she said brightly. Jiraiya gulped. Ah man, it was like having Minato along...a violent version...but she was scarier...and had boobs. Hell Jiraiya was tempted to stick Kushina and Tsunade in a cage fight to see who'd win. Oh...if they would fight in those sexy short outfits...every kick would have a freebie glance of undies...wiat, not...not now! Now was not the time! and this was Kushina! Minato's lover he was thinking about pitting against Tsunade. But they'd be...so cool together...

Naruto waved his hand in front of the perverted hermit's face. "Hello! Old man! You need hearing aid or something?!"

"Hmph. Shut up Naruto , I was thinking, shh, quiet," Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto quieted down, and all three watched Jiraiya intently. Jiraiya got the last dregs of his perverse mind out of the way and cleared his throat.

"Done thinking?" Naruto griped.

"mmmm...yes...now...I have a plan!" Jiraiya said, seriously turning to them. He held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto stared in confusion. "Naruto, take it out," Jiraiya commanded.

"Take what out?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Don't act as you don't know!" Jiraiya grinned. "In anything one does, a war chest is necessary, right?"

"What? Are you just after my wallet? Man! " Naruto sighed, rummaging. He had barely taken out his froggy when Jiraiya snatched it from him. He opened it up but was dissapointed.

"What? This shouldn't be it, try jumping!" Jiraiya commanded.

"Huh?" Naruto turned away not interested. Jiraiya pounced. Shaking Naruto for all he was worth. Naruto yelped. "No! Stop! DATTEBYO!"

Kushina and Sakura sighed. Kushina didn't have any money on her, since she'd joined rather last minute. Sakura was nice enough to share her girl stuff like a hairbrush and toothpaste. Sakura had said she'd help Kushina get some little things for herself and Kushina had promised to pay her back. Sakura had just said it was fine. Kushina was glad because she hadn't been able to earn any real money since she'd first returned. Happily, Kushina thought about all she'd have to tell that funny Twinkie toes about her first mission in a while!

Jiraiya began to count what he'd shaken from Naruto. "Is this really it?"

"That's all of it, Really!" Naruto sat up, practically moved to tears. That was his practical life savings that old stupid hermit was going to run off with.

"Here," Sakura handed over her own wallet to the old man.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. Jiraiya and Kushina were a bit surprised too.

"It's not much, but please use it," Sakura said humbly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "No! Sakura! There's no need for you to give that to him!" Naruto panicked, flailing internally.

"But, it's money for gathering information, right?" Sakura said hopefully. Kushina rummaged in her pockets. She suddenly felt a bit guilty about having nothing to contribute. She would've shaken Naruto but it seemed like Jiraiya had already done that.

JIraiya nodded approvingly. "Right, Right, this should be enough!" He sounded pleased.

He tossed his bag to Naruto, and his scroll to Sakura. Kushina cleared her throat, taking the back pack from Naruto. "I'll help out," she said helpfully.

Naruto just glared at the hermit. "Thanks, dattebyo," he said to Kushina.

"Hmph, you all wait on the outskirts of the post station and wait," Jiraiya said, grinning and rubbing his chin.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Jiraiya turned his back on them. "It's too dangerous from here. It's a mission...for adults."

Kushina frowned. "Orrah, I count as an adult, dattebane..."

Jiraiya noted this and thought quickly. "Yes, but you have to protect these two in case something were to go awry...after all, we adults...have to stick together..and assist our younger subordinates! So that they too can-"

"In other words, he wants to ditch us for women and leave Red with us to babysit..." Naruto groaned.

Jiraiya glared at him. "That's NOT what I meant!"

Naruto just stuck out his tongue at him. "BLeggh."

"I'll do it!" Kushina had sparkly eyes. Naruto's jaw dropped. "In order to protect our future subordinates to have guidance! I'll stay with them!" Naruto groaned. She was hooked, lined, and sinkered.

Jiraiya grinned. "See? You're very adult, Kush- I mean Red! Very well, I'm off!" he waved and left.

In the village, Jiraiya strolled casually. He knew that there wasn't any immediate danger. He would've sensed some if there were. Kushina was more than enough to watch those two. This wasn't a dangerous part of town, otherwise, Jiraiya would've definently kept those three to him like glue. He'd promised Tsunade to keep them all safe, even if it cost him his life.

He didn't notice the wierd people with red eyes staring at him from boarded up housing and shops. [it was really odd but hilarious.] He stopped in front of a small bar. "The smell of face powder came from here..." he took a good whiff.

He opened the door was greeted by a somewhat [zombie looking] pale faced woman with short brown hair. "Welcome, " she greeted him, and he noted the other women in the bar. Jack hit that pot, he thought.

"Food and Drink...and young women!" JIraiya said cheerfully, grinning as he sat down. He didn't catch what the women were saying. [Basically, "Here's a dumb old man and we're going to take his money."] Jiraiya laughed.

Meanwhile, a bit away from the ghost town, on a hill, that overlooked it, Naruto sat perched on the stone statue signpost, with his knees drawn to his chest, Kushina sat crosslegged in the grass, and Sakura stood by Naruto. Naruto sighed, "Even if you give the Pervy Sage money...he's just going to sow his oats without gathering information, anyways..." Sakura looked to him.

"Sow his oats?" Sakura repeated.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Eh..er...Y-yeah... I don't really know about it, but you know...make out...blah blah blah..."

Kushina snorted. "Well, if he is just lady oggling," she cracked her neck. "Well...let's just say...he should've put his money towards a nice hospital bill, dattebane~"

Sakura looked away, a small determined frown on her face. "It's fine!" she spoke up. Kushina and Naruto looked to her. "If I can at least be of some help...I'm always a hindrance who can't do anything... so..."

Naruto leaned towards her, frowning. "Huh? It's not like that!" He wanted to cheer her up. "In the first place, if you hadn't taken the action..." He hopped down from his perch, and stood in front of Sakura, arms outstretched and waving a little as he spoke. "I would still be tied to that hospital bed!" He said. Kushina nodded.

"Mah, I hope our leader is having luck..." she said, looking towards the town. "It's been 20 minutes..."

"Either that means he made progress...I don't want to know what kind actually..." Naruto grimaced.

"If you value your life, leave all you have here," the same zombie-looking woman said smugly to a pink-cheeked Jiraiya. Jiraiya laughed, knowing he was in deep shit. "I see how it is," he deflated.

Naruto continued to perch.

"JIraiya-Sama is late..." Sakura remarked.

Naruto scanned the area, his right hand over his eyes. "I'm sick of waiting, dattebyo..." he grumbled.

Suddenly there was a rustling to their left. Kushina turned to the noise from where she'd been standing on the right side of Naruto's sign post of rocks. Sakura turned as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. Suddenly, glinting in the sky,were Kunai, headed right for them!

Naruto immediately leapt into action, losing his pack and jumping high in the air. "Who's there!?" he called out.

He chucked his own kunai into the bushes. Kushina stayed by Sakura, both observing to see what would happen next. Kushina waiting to see what action she should take. Sakura just watched, trying to figure out how she could be of assistance. She wanted that same cool collected air that she noticed Kushina immediately take upon.

Suddenly, out of the bushes jumped a kid, in a blue ski mask, with just a light brownish ponytail, and a purple sleeveless top, and dark green knee long shorts with a ninja light yellow satchel. The kid wore light yellow knee high socks. Naruto appeared behind the kid. The kid turned around, and Kushina instantly noted it was a girl. Her brown eyes glared at Naruto. Kushina caught up to Naruto, and stood beside him, as the girl pulled out more kunai.

"Who are you? Are you one of Orochimaru's followers?!" Naruto yelled, making a fist. Sakura caught up as well.

The kid looked momentarily surprised.

"Damnit!" She pulled out a smoke bomb and used it before anyone could react.

"That kid had erased his presence until he'd gotten that close!" Sakura remarked. Kushina looked at those two. Had they really overlooked the girl part? Their minds were focused elsewhere and Kushina figured they'd find out if they met up againwith that girl. Kushina frowned. Why had that girl attacked them?

"I won't let him get away!" Naruto began. He and Kushina both took a step forwards.

Kushina turned back and Sakura held out her hand to halt Naruto and Kushina. "Wait! Don't move!"

"Wh-Why?" Naruto and Kushina griped.

"Makibishi spikes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto!" A frantic voice echoed, as Naruto and Kushina unbalanced trying not to impale their feet on those tiny little spikes.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto found balance and looked back. There was a cloud of dust picking up rapidly and headed right for them all.

They all recognized it to be Jiraiya, and he looked like he was running from the Devil, or Lady Hell.

He ran right past them.

Suddenly they saw another cloud and in it, were a bunch of men brandishing weapons. "Hold it, you jerk! We won't let you get away!" Their voices echoed.

"Naruto, what's that?" Sakura asked with shock. Jiraiya continued to run in place behind them, looking like he had to piss. Naruto just gaped with Sakura and Kushina.

"Orah, orah, what did you do? Old man?" Kushina turned to look at Jiraiya.

"What did you do? Pervy sage?" The other Uzumaki glared as well.

"I'll tell you later! Now let's get out of here!" Jiraiya hurriedly said.

"Why?!" They both exclaimed annoyed and still shocked. Sakura had a kunai out and spoke.

"Companions of the person just now?" she asked quickly.

"If they're Orochimaru's followers, than with my shadow-clone jutsu, I'll..." Naruto began to form handsigns.

"A fight? Awright! Let's get going, I'm ready to go, dattebane~" Kushina said, grinning and doing a fist pump. Jiraiya gulped.

"No, no! Don't get the wrong idea!" He panicked, calling to them. "They're just body-guards from a rip-off bar!"

All of them gaped. "Rip off bar?!" They all repeated incredulous. Naruto was used to this. He knew the other two, were not.

"First and foremost!" Jiraiya ran in place, now doing high knees in his impatience, "...this mission has to be carried out in strict secrecy! There'd be no point if you used ninja art and stood out!" He added some weird dance like flailing to his new pee dance.

He turned and ran pel-mel and the other two followed. Naruto halted. "Hey Red! Come on!"

Red cracked her knuckles. "I was looking for a good warm up for what I'm gonna do to that old hermit!" Naruto shook his head.

"They have a right to be angry! Pervy Sage is an idiot! Let's go! I don't want you to get hurt cuz of that idiot!" Naruto hurriedly grabbed Kushina's hand. Kushina blinked in surprise.

"...Naruto..." she murmured but she allowed him to drag her away. She smiled to herself. She hadn't had this much fun...since...well forever.

Sakura meanwhile fretted about whether this was the right way to find Sasuke.


	68. Adventure 70: Gathering more Evidence!

**A/N: So I wasn't sure whether to do a back and forth between Minato and Kushina. I think since we followed Minato for a while, I want to see some more Naruto and Kushina bonding. Also, the perverted hermit is so funny to follow. I'm continuing using the filler. So, some events MAY change but mostly it shouldn't change too much. I'm pleaseed that I'm able to keep most of the original dialougue even with Kushina's own input. C: **

Birds cawed as the four tired ninja sat inside a moss covered small temple-like structure in the middle of some woods. They all sat crosslegged and Jiraiya pulled out a map. They'd managed to lose the angry mob of men, and now with two bumps on his head, sprouting beautifully like poisonous mushrooms, Jiraiya cleared his throat. One bump had been from Naruto and the other from Kushina.

Jiraiya pointed to the mountains, their current location, on the far upper left corner of the map. "It seems that the most bustling traveler's town in the Land of Rice Patties..." he spoke as his finger traveled lower to a suspicious picture of a land mark with beer, a heart a pair of red lips and whatever else was landmarked there as he spoke, "...is at the bottom of these mountains..."

Naruto was instantly suspicious and growled, "You're going to wierd places again...in the name of the investigation, aren't you, Pervy Sage?!"

Sakura sat politely on her knees. Kushina crossed her arms, sitting cross-legged watching over the three back packs and the giant red scroll. Jiraiya could feel Kushina's gaze on his back and gulped. Sakura spoke more politely than Naruto, but firmly, "Please stop it already! We had a hard time, shaking off the body guards from the rip off bar!"

Naruto had his arms crossed, and eyes squinty shut, as he nodded and grunted in agreement to Sakura's words.

Jiraiya sighed, leaning back, "I understand your point," he began to half whine, "but there's no other way to find the Village Hidden in the Sound..." he was half serious because although it was a more perverted way to do so, he had gathered alot of information from women and bars. Mostly for his adult novels but the kids and Kushina didn't need to know this. "Gee...I don't like it either...but..." he held his chin in his hand, furrowing his brow, "...hmmm...this is truly a problem..." As he spoke, Naruto just squinted blankly at him and Sakura began to express an irked expression at the Hermit's whining. "But we have to do the things we don't like, right?"

She sighed finally. Kushina quirked a brow.

"Orah, Orah, Leader Jiraiya," she said, and Jiraiya's ears got bigger. My, he liked the sound of that. He wondered if he could shape Naruto or Sakura to call him that too. Probably not. " Is this really in the name of seeking out information?"

"But of course!" Jiraiya nodded eagerly. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Let's go! Naruto! Sakura, don't drag your feet!" He began down already, as the others gathered their packs. Kushina took the scroll and the back pack of Jiraiya's.

Jiraiya gaily skipped ahead on the path was Kushina fell back with the other two. Naruto's arms were crossed and he sighed. "What a pain..." he griped.

Sakura rubbed her brow, face palming as they walked. "He looks like he's having fun..."

"He hasn't learned at all..." Naruto agreed, his hands behind his head as he walked.

Kushina noted he wasn't wearing his head band. "Neh, Naruto...you're not wearing your fore-head protector?"

Naruto blinked at Kushina. "Ah no...I didn't have time to get it...Ahaha..."

Kushina furrowed her brow. With a small smile, she took hers out. "Here, you can borrow this...but remember, I expect it back in mint condition!"

Naruto took it surprised. "Red? You sure? I don't need it, really!"

Kushina crossed her arms stubbornly. "Mah, take it already! You can use it to protect your big fat blonde head, dattebane~" she ruffled his hair and Naruto made a small noise of surprised discontentment, but he grinned with a chuckle. Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto seemed to be happier. She knew that Sasuke leaving was a big blow, and she was glad that he had at least this small bit of good news...since a dark cloud seemed to be gathering around the both of them. Kushina snickered and watched as Naruto tied on her fore-head protector. "It's a little big...but your big head should be fine," Kushina joked.

Naruto punched her arm jokingly. "Ah c'mon! My head isn't that big! Neh? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just smiled. Nobody noticed the Perverted Hermit casting a glance back at them. He smiled to himself. Naruto and Kushina got along well. He knew without a doubt, that this side of Kushina was undoubtedly her instinctive mothering. Even without her memories...she cared for Naruto.

They arrived at Fuma Alley. It was bustling. Of course...it was rather wierd too. Some guy punched a drunk who bumped into him, while another poor sucker was dragged into a shop and chucked out a window in just his boxers. [lmao. Anime.]

"This is even rougher, than the traveler's town before," Naruto groaned.

Sakura walked next to Jiraiya, calmly saying, "Let's just take a pass on this place and find Village Hidden in the Sound..."

She noticed that the Pervy Sage was standing very still. Kushina and Naruto's eyes also wandered to where the old hermit was gazing. In front of them, was a giant billboard with a pink-haired chick on her belly, blowing kisses, with just her bikini on.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Everyone else just sighed. Kushina cracked her knuckles again as Jiraiya rummaged in his vest. Naruto glared, squinty eyed at him, "I don't have any more money..."

"I don't have any more money, either," Sakura looked off to the side, eyes closed, hands behind her back, evidently annoyed.

"Here," Jiraiya tossed Naruto a small wallet, "You guys go get some food with that...and wait in the temple on the outskirts of town.." Naruto and Sakura looked at the wallet with surprise. Kushina meanwhile furrowed her brow. She wanted to stick to Naruto but she wanted to make sure the Perverted Hermit did was he was supposed to do, which was gather information and not just oggle women. "Information accumulates in this kind of place, but it's not good for you guys to see..." Jiraiya already turned his back on them. "I'll sacrifice myself and check it out..." he walked away.

"He's a surprisingly nice person..." Sakura commented to Kushina and Naruto. Kushina had decided to stick with the kids. It wasn't good for them to be alone she felt.

"Sakura-chan...you're still so naive..." Naruto had disbelieving eyes, squinting at the Old Hermit's retreating back. Yeah, he better walk quickly.

Walking towards the temple as instructed after getting some kabobs, Naruto spoke again. "Let's leave the Pervy Sage be and check somewhere else!" They continued to walk together, Kushina on Sakura's right and Naruto on Sakura's left. Naruto took a few bites of his food when eh realized that Sakura was being rather quiet. He turned his head, "What's wrong? Sakura chan?"

Sakura looked painfully away, towards the ground as they walked and finally spoke out her fear, "I don't think Sasuke is in this land, anymore..."

"What's the matter?" Naruto said in disbeleif, "We won't know that if we don't investigate!"

"Yeah, but..." Sakura couldn't stop her negativity. Kushina kept quiet. She hadn't known that kid long. Uchiha Sasuke. She wondered what was so great about him. He seemed like whiny brat who cared more about power than friends and family. He also was an idiot for not seeing that true strength comes from protecting what's important and not raging like a caged bull.

"Our Opponent is Orochimaru," Naruto continued, "So of course, things may not go smoothly...but you know..." Sakura looked to see Naruto's grinning face and Kushina smiled to herself, as Naruto said encouragingly, "But I'm sure we'll find him!"

Sakura felt a bit more cheered up. She nodded, "Yeah..." and bit into her kabob like the other two.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed just as Naruto took a big bite. He gakked a little from surprise on the large peice of meat as a familiar kid in a purple sleeveless top came rolling out of the rustling bushes. Kushina instantly stepped in front of the two gennin.

"You're the one from before!" Kushina and Naruto both said in unison.

The kid looked weakly at them. The kid made to escape, but suddenly gripped their shoulder, wincing in pain. "This kid's hurt..." Sakura noted quickly.

"You..." Naruto began and Kushina was beside the kid's side in a few strides. Suddenly the sound of many kunai being unleashed whistled through the trees and Sakura exclaimed, "Look out!"

The kunai were headed just for the wounded kid and Kushina scooped the kid up, as Naruto and Sakura went into fighting stances, each brandishing their own Kunai. Sakura tossed away her food, the suspense of an attack causing her to lose her appetite and made for the trees. Behind her appeared a man with a slash scar over his right eye and she gasped in shock as he appeared behind her. He had a rather tanned round face. The other guy dashed for Kushina who currently had the kid. He had short hair, and a crazy ass knife that looked like the claw of a lobster [seriously, how do you describe it?] and he cackled. He sliced downwards but Kushina's quick speed allowed her to dodge with the kid. But damn, the kid was heavy. Naruto didn't know who to help. Kushina or Sakura.

"Aw man, I was finally on an almost date...damn it..." Naruto groaned. He quickly summoned some clones to assist both Sakura and Kushina. Sakura clinked against the chubbier of the two enemy attacking ninja.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto looked to Kushina who was dodging the enemy. He slipped a few shadow clones to assist her. Kushina allowed the clones to disorientate the enemy before landing a terrific round house kick to the face. The man went crunching through some trunks. Kushina grinned. She didn't need ninjutsu to kick ass.

Sakura meanwhile knew how to handle this guy. With quick thinking, she split herself into a substitution and quickly yanked the real Naruto into some bushes while the enemy was preoccupied with chasing the wrong Sakura. Kushina found her way back to those two and they quickly left the area. The guy with the lobster like claw blade groaned, growling to get revenge on the red-haired chick, while they realized they'd been tricked. A creepy fellow rose out of the sand [yeah, it can happen.] and cackled darkly.

The creepy scar faced guy apparently had a funky body and little silver-web making baby spiders that would be on their trail.

Kushina, Sakura and Naruto had no idea that they'd been tagged by silver web as they escaped.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya himself had gotten into a bind. He had been indeed trying to gather information and had been led by a pretty woman into a trap in the back alley. Now he learned of the Fuma Clan, and how they'd resorted to being petty thieves. "Ninjas are those who endure...resorting to using your ninja arts for petty theft...doesn't make you a ninja!" He'd roared after getting attacked by the archers. Now he used rasengan on the cocky bastard leader who wielded a giant Zanbato.

The other members began to advance on him, but their leader halted him. He walked in front of Jiraiya and then got on his hands and knees, bowing in front of him. "I did not know you were that strong! I sense you must be a person of stature!" he said, as Jiraiya scratched his cheek rather surprised at this sudden mood swing in someone intent on killing him seconds ago. "If it's alright, may I ask your name?" the guy asked raising his head respectfully.

Jiraiya grinned. "If you don't know, then I shall tell you! Women become infatuated with his sex appeal...He's strong against shinobi but has a soft spot for women...[I can't stop laughing. I wish Minato were here to see this speech.] He exists in Village Hidden in the Leaves...And made his name known...Master Jiraiya, that's me!" He said, going into toad pose as the clan gazed on in awe.

"What?!" the clan leader's jaw dropped. "You guys bow your heads and beg for your lives! We'll all be killed!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone bowed their heads to Jiraiya.

"Although we didn't know, being so rude to Master Jiraiya, reputed as one of the Leggendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf! We beg for your forgiveness!" He bowed lower.

Jiraiya meanwhile chuckled, amused. "So my name's known in this land, too...Well, it's ok..." he waved his hand freely. "So is it true that you know about the village Hidden in the SOund?"

"Yes! There were many Ninja clans in the Land of Rice patties," the leader spoke, raising his head. "... including us Fuma. We divided up the roles amongst ourselves...and the ninjas of this land were doing well in their own way...Until that man appeared..." the leader looked down and away, practically forcing that last bit out with distaste and anger.

"Who was that man?" Jiraiya's eyes widened and he went serious.

"It's regrettable to even speak of that name," the leader said, "It was Orochimaru!"


	69. Adventure 71: No More Tears! A Promise!

In a different shrine, Naruto kept lookout as Sakura and Kushina looked over the kid. They'd managed to escape but now that raised many questions. Kushina was impatient to get answers like Naruto but Sakura pointed out that the kid's health was just as important. While Naruto stood guard, Sakura and Kushina would interrogate and see what the kid had to say.

The kid stirred and tried to get away but Sakura quickly said, "It's oK! Rest easy!"

The kid went into battle pose but began to hug her right shoulder again with a groan. Sakura stood, and Kushina stayed back, she could tell that Sakura had this under control. Besides, the girl was acting from fear rather than anything else. "If germs get into the wound and you get tetanus...you won't be saved." Sakura rummaged in her pouch and pulled out a small parcel of medicine, "But luckily I have medicine, so let me treat you..."

Naruto turned away from the window with a confident grin. "Well, they're not coming..." he began to walk towards Sakura. "Just show us your wound," Naruto leaned in. Kushina quirked a brow, watching the stuff as always but wondered if she should mention that their friend was a girl. She wieghed her options and figured it'd be funnier to let them find this out for themselves.

"Well, huh?" Naruto continued, but Sakura had caught the shifty look in the kid's eye.

"Naruto, go wait outside until my treatment is done," Sakura said commandingly.

"Huh?" Naruto replied perplexed.

"Ba-ka!" Sakura got impatient and threw him out violently and down the steps.

"Why do I have to be the only one chased out?" He complained, rubbing his head. The doors slammed shut. "Geez! I guess it can't be helped," he complained. He waited a few seconds before quickly backing up and he tried to peep when Sakura's fist went through the door and punched him in the face.

"No peeping!" she exclaimed angrily.

Naruto cried as he went flying off the small space they were in and into the bushes.

Sakura pulled her fist out of the door and turned back to the girl with a smile. The other girl was scared and a bit awed and intimidated. "I know...now. Let me see the wound..."

Kushina chuckled. "Don't be scared, we've guy-proofed this place, you're safe now..." Kushina stood. "I'll go check on our blonde idiot, while you help our guest, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and Kushina exited the small temple. Walking down the steps, she saw Naruto, sprawled in the grass, looking irked.

"How mean...to hit me out of the blue," he was grumbling. She noticed something move from off a blade of grass by his head and Naruto noticed it too. It appeared to be a small spider on a web.

"Whoa...Interesting..." Kushina and Naruto both said, standing side by said.

"Eh...R-Red?!" Naruto blinked at her.

"I'll keep you company..." Kushina said with a small smile. "Our guest is female, that's why Sakura needed privacy..."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Ohhhhh..." he continued to gaze at the small spiders. Wait...spiders? There were more of them dangling off the archway. He recalled groping something soft when he'd helped Red with carrying the girl...he'd touched her chest because he had to drag her out of harm's way... he blushed.

Kushina snickered to herself. "Don't go darkside yet, kid..."

"I'm not like Pervy Sage! I Respect women," Naruto crossed his arms, griping.

"You two can return!" Sakura called back to them. They all re-entered and Naruto analyzed the pretty long orange haired girl in front of him. She really was pretty. Sakura got irked but Kushina just chuckled.

THe girl stood formally in front of them. "I am Sasame Fuma..."

"Uzumaki Kushina, but you can call me Red," Kushina grinned, pointing to herself.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grinned.

"Oh...are you two...mother and son?" Sasame inquired politely.

Kushina snorted. "Me? Mother to this blonde chibi? No way! I'd lose my young figure cuz his head would've been so big! dattebane~"

"Hey! I don't have a big head, dattebyo!" Naruto grumped, crossing his arms with a pout.

"I'm joking with you, chibi, don't get mad..." Kushina poked Naruto playfully in the side. She turned back to Sasame. "We are from the same clan yes, but we aren't directly related."

Sasame nodded. "To see another clan close to each other...are there more of you?"

Kushina smiled sadly sadly, and shook her head. "Naruto and I are the last of the clan...there was a bad war...and we were mostly wiped off the map. Thanks to some quick thinking, we relocated to the hidden leaf...Or rather...I was brought..." Kushina's voice trailed off as she looked away. Naruto quieted down from his pouting look. This was the first he'd heard of Kushina's background. He'd learned a little bit about seals from her but she hadn't actually shared this information. He could tell that something seemed difficult for Kushina to say and he turned to Sasame, sitting cross-legged.

"Sasame, why were you being chased by those guys?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"If you like, try talking about it," Sakura added encouragingly. "We might be able to help."

"They were the sound ninja protecting Orochimaru's residence..." she said serious.

"What?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for them the other day," Sasame continued to apologize.

"That doesn't matter!" Naruto hurriedly said.

"We're also looking for Orochimaru!" Sakura said serious. "Would you please give us the details?"

Sasame scanned over their faces and finally continued. "It all began with the feudal lord of the Land of Rice Patties...launching an attack on a neighboring land...in an attempt to expand the territory. The land of Rice Patties is a small land ...and there arent' that many shinobi... It was a foolhardy attack, losing was expected, and the shinobi clans who participated in losing the battle went to ruin...We, the Fuma clan as well." The girl looked pained as she spoke and Naruto and Sakura kept quiet. Kushina meanwhile, began to feel restless. Something about those spiders struck her as odd. Standing up, the others looked to her.

"Keep talking, I'm just stretching," she said easily, nearing the front door to peek.

"I hear that among the surviving shinobi, there are those that have left the land, and those that have stooped to petty theft..." she said with a note of sadness. Sakura and Naruto continued to listen as Kushina inched to the hole. She peeked out, and her eyes widened. The webs were barely noticable, but it was clear, that there was more of them. Her instinct told her that they were all in danger. Kushina's heart beat quickened. She still wanted to hear what else the girl had to say though. This new information on Orochimaru. Kushina had a bone to pick with that bastard. Especially since his medicine whack-job side-kick had almost killed her. "Even so," the girl continued, bringing Kushina out of her thoughts, " we've lived believing in the restoration of the clan and continued to live, hiding in the shadows. At that time, an emissary of the Village Hidden in the Sound appeared before us...attempting to create the first full-scale shinobi village...in the Land of Rice Patties." As the girl spoke, Kushina was the only one to notice the spider creeping behind her. Kushina scooched closer to the girl, and suddenly some shuriken sliced the spider and the web into an opposite wall with a thunk. Everyone jumped startled. Kushina put her arm behind her head, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, there was an irksome fly, that's all~ dattabane~" She said innocently. Luckily they bought it. Kushina was worried though. Where was Jiriaya?

"The emissary of the Hidden Sound Village said..." the girl continued serious, and everyone, even Kushina with her split focus, paid attention, "...My Master Orochimaru is gathering all sorts of jutsu! He has taken an interest in your jutsu as well. Depending on your work, you may be given the chance to serve the Fuedal Lord. My cousin...Arashi... was an up and coming star for the restoration of the clan... Arashi as a representative of the clan...headed for the VIllage Hidden in the Sound with the Emissary. But..." the girl's tears began to flow. Everyone was quiet. Kushina furrowed her brow. She wanted to hug the poor girl, but she had to keep her eye on any more lurking spiders. She knew it wouldn't be long and she wanted to finish this without being rude. Sakura and Naruto were moved but remained quiet.

Or at least Kushina thought they were. Naruto scratched his cheek and asked impatiently quiet, "And then?" She wouldn've punched him for disrespect except she was distracted.

The girl seemed to realize she'd been crying and she quickly wiped her eyes. " ...We waited for a notice from Arashi...but..."

"There is no word from him...huh?" Sakura said sadly.

The girl nodded sadly. Naruto remained seated for a second before slowly getting to his feet. He hit his fist into his palm with gusto. "Damn it! He was tricked by that Orochimaru!"

" Naruto!" Sakura hissed. Naruto blinked in surprise, seeing Sasame's face.

"Oh! Uh..even so, your cousin Arashi might be safe!" Naruto flailed. "We don't know right? And so...and so..."

"Idiot..." both Kushina and Sakura said under their breath.

"I'm going to save Arashi!" Sasame said emotionally. "I have a small body and my power is weak...So no matter what I did...I did nothing but become a hindrance, even in Ninjutsu training...But Arashi always saved me!" The girl spoke desperately and Kushina closed her eyes, momentarily distracted from her hunt for spiders. Naruto gazed back at the girl, feeling a similar connection. Because he was seen as a failure...Sakura too, saw her self as a hindrance and perhaps related the most out of all three.

"Everyone in the village has already given up...but...So I'll find the VIllage Hidden in the SOund alone..." she sounded determined but sad and lonely. Kushina scratched her head, before standing up just then. Everyone looked to her.

"Anything else to say?" She asked politely.

The girl looked to her but Sakura spoke up. "So that's why the Sound Ninja were chasing you, right."

"This time, it's my turn to save Arashi!" the girl said, tears falling off her face.

She winced and Sakura quickly was by her side. "Sasame!"

"I...I want to be of help to Arashi!" she said sniffling. Kushina balled her hands into fists.

"You done yet? Princess?" she said serious. Everyone looked to her in surprise. Kushina crossed her arms across her chest.

"O-oi Red, what are you doing?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Can't you see she's evidently distressed?" Sakura protested.

Kushina snorted. "Yeah. I got that. You wanna know something...it's great that you've got resolve, but it does no one any favors if you're going to just cry and complain the whole time. Unless you're really serious about not being a hindrance to this lethal investigation, I suggest you wise up, or go home," Kushina spoke harshly. She had just recalled a memory. One that ached in her chest. She'd been called outsider as a kid.

_"Outsider! Outsider!"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"Go back from where you came from!"_

Cried because she was teased because of the color of her hair.

_"It's so red, what is it, blood?"_

_"Crazy Tomato! She's a crazy Tomato!"_

_"Ew, it's ugly...your hair is unnatural girl!"_

No matter what Kushina did, no one paid attention. Even when she was older. Still she'd been a social outcast. She never cried after she had turned 7. No one would save her. She had to pull herself out of everything. She recalled a blonde boy ...it must've been the fourth as a kid, doing nothing to help her. Anger flared up inside her. Why hadn't she remembered this until now? "If you want to change, start by telling yourself that tears won't get the job done," and Kushina stood up abruptly, turning her back on them all and picking up the pack and scroll. Naruto stepped towards her as the girl began to cry again. Sakura shot her a dissaproving look but Kushina just stepped away.

"Red! Hey!" Naruto began but Kushina merely grinned at him airily.

"Coddling won't make her stronger," and Kushina moved towards the girl. Naruto furrowed his brow though as Sakura turned to the girl.

"We have to help her," Sakura said determinedly.

"We have to go back to teh VIllage Hidden in the Sound to bring back Sasuke anyways..." Naruto said, clenching his fists as Sakura tried to comfort the girl. "Now instead of one...there's just two guys we have to bring back!" Naruto said with a grin. Naruto put out his fist to Sasame. "I'll save your cousin, Sasame!"

The girl seemed to be lost in thought. Kushina's words echoed. She clenched her teeth, releived at Naruto's words and stung at Kushina's. Yet, both words hit home. She needed assistance but...Arashi...his strength...her will...his support...their help... "I..." she said and everyone looked to her. She looked right at Kushina. "I ...want to be of use...I can't...help it...crying...it's..hard to stop...when I start..but...but my heart...is stronger...I will bring back Arashi! With or without your support!" She didn't waver as much. Kushina held eyecontact for a few seconds and then grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"That's what I like to here, dattebyo~" She said warmly.

Sakura and Naruto both smiled. They both felt a bit bad for Kushina, wondering what had caused her outburst, but it seemed like her anger had calmed. Sakura noticed another spider, on Asame's shoulder. "Ew, a spider..."

Suddenly Sakura looked up at the cieling. [this part creeped me out no joke.] The cieling was infested with thousands of little spiders. "What's this?!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. Kushina instantly stepped into action.

"We've been traced," she said serious.

Naruto quickly darted for the doors and swung them open. "Wh-what is this?!" He exclaimed in shock. Kushina quickly moved near the entrance too. There were webs everywhere.

Damnit. THis was bad, and Jiriaya still wasn't here! Kushina grit her teeth. She didn't do ninja arts too well, and she always had relied on her strength and speed...She didn't know how she'd be able to protect these three. Still, she wouldn't give up. She was a shinobi. One who endured. She would protect those kids if it cost her, her life. "Neh, you three," she said firmly. They all looked to her. "I'll definently, protect you all, Dattebane~" she grinned at them, giving them all an eyes squeezed shut reassuring smile.

"Red..." Naruto said.

"Red..." Sakura nodded, feeling braver.

"Ah..." Sasame responded, still feeling a bit weak from her injury on her shoulder.

"Ninja Art, Wind Spiders!" A creepy voice cackled from around their temple. "My cute children made a path for me out of silver thread...and told me where you guys were going..." Naruto looked to his left, seeing the spiders, and feeling waves radiating off of them. He looked to the bushes where there was rustling. Kushina had stepped out as well and followed suit.

"Naruto," she said briskly and quietly, "Take Sakura and the girl and get going, I'll handle these creeps!"

"No way!" Naruto said seriously, "I'm not leaving anyone behind, Red!"

Kushina growled, "This isn't up for debate!"

"Hmph," Naruto grinned, "Glad we agree. We make a good team!"

Kushina realized he'd used her own words against her. Smart mouthed chibi. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"All three of you will descend together into hell bearing the secret!" The voice continued.

"Naruto, Red, it's the Ventriloquism jutsu!" Sakura informed them, hugging Sasame protectively to her. "He's scattering his voice to multiple directions and covering up location and number!"

Kushina had to hand it to Sakura. She was smart. "I get it! I leave this girl to you, Sakura!" Naruto said, turning to look back at Sakura. Kushina nodded. Perhaps the kid could help her tackle these guys and provide an exit for Sakura and Sasame. Kushina had to remember that she was with fellow Hidden Leaf ninja, they may be children, but she knew she could trust them.

"Kage-Bunshin...Shadow clone no jutsu!" Naruto formed handsigns, breaking through thread and already forming shadow clones. Kushina grinned. Finally, some action. She was going to pummel the Perverted Hermit for leaving them for women later. " Ok! Bring it on from anywhere!" He exclaimed feisty.

"Come out!" Kushina and Naruto called out.

"Borne to be born...lived to live...one sunrise and one sunset...The life of a mayfly lasts but one day...Thinking that such a life is pitiable is in fact...pitiable...Know that I'm at my best...when living in the dark and deep in the ground!" Suddenly there was an earthquake like rumble, and Kushina tried to pinpoint that voice with difficulty. If only the spiders were like dogs and would go back to their master...or could they? Kushina tried to keep balance along with Naruto. "Naruto, you ok?!"

"Wh-whargh..." Naruto replied, trying to maintain balance along with his clones.

"Ninja Art..." the voice echoed around them, " Ant Lion Jutsu!" And on the ground level, a dirt pit suddenly opened up in the dirt and debris, and Naruto and Kushina realized that the jutsu was acting as a giant vat of quicksand, and was sucking everything in!

"Time to go! Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I know that, dattebyo!" Naruto gulped.

The temple began to get sucked in and Sakura and Sasame had remained inside. Kushina looked around all of Naruto's clones. "Naruto, we have to get to higher ground!" She said over the creepy laughter. "Naruto?" She looked around. The clones were doing their best not to get caught although a few poofed already. Kushina heard a a cry and her eyes widened. Naruto , the real Naruto, was being sucked into the sand pit!

"Naruto!" Kushina leapt towards the debris, trying to get to him.

"R-R-Red!" he yelped. Kushina grit her teeth. She'd promised to protect them. She'd definently, keep that promise!

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I decided I'd split the Anime episodes into Halvsies. It's alot for one chapter so I break each episode into two now. Add my own spin. I'm really happy with Kushina's development and Naruto's and the other characters as well. Also, it takes a while to actually write these, even with knowing the storyline somewhat. Either way, I'm pleased. I needed this ****stress-reliever before I finalize packing for shipping my stuff off to college...**


	70. Adventure 72: Encounter Fuma Clan Dream!

**A/N: I wanted to do a Minato chapter here, but I want to get this stuff with Kushina done too. I will go back to our funny blonde after this chapter probably. This chapter may be lengthy. MAYBE. A whopping 4,765 words. **

Kushina quickly hopped on Naruto's clones, getting to Naruto and she dragged him to the roof of the structure. "Are you ok?" She asked panting.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, man, that was freaky, dattebyo..."

"Where is our damn Leader?" Kushina scowled to the sky.

"Summoning no jutsu!" a familiar voice suddenly called and Jiraiya poofed on an orange toad with markings on it. "You guys don't need to fear! The great Master Jiraiya is here!" Kushina cracked her knuckles.

"Orah, old man ~" she grinned darkly at him from the roof. Jiraiya gulped.

"Nevermind that! Who's doing this freaky jutsu?" Naruto called to Jiraiya.

"...He's in the ground Naruto...we'll have to lure him out of his pit!" Kushina said in a low voice. Naruto grinned.

"No problem!" He hopped off the roof but lost his footing. Kushina reached to grab his jacket but she wasn't quick enough. "Eyaaaaah!" His eyes bugged out as he plummetted straight into the swirling sand once more. Kushina narrowed her eyes, spotting something near the center. Her eyes widened.

Perhaps...Naruto was baiting himself!

Smart kid, she thought.

"Naruto! Grab on!" Jiraiya called, and the toad rolled out it's long tongue. Naruto grabbed on but right then, the enemy attacked. Kushina moved in just as the opponent leapt out of the sand.

"Oraaaahhh!" She brought her foot down onto the guy's head. With a grunt of pain, Naruto also hit him with Rasengan right in the chest.

The guy made a small noise of much pain, flying backwards. He hit a boulder and made a crater from the force of the impact of Naruto's resengan. Falling to his knees, Naruto and Kushina both landed some feet away from him.

"Be careful you two, there are two others hiding!" Jiraiya said, using his serious voice, his arms crossed.

Kushina and Naruto halted. "Hey! There they are!" Kushina and Jiraiya gasped as two other ninja slipped out of the bushes and to their fallen comrade.

"Kagero..." the guy with the scar said worried, helping his buddy lift up their unconcious friend.

Kushina noted that name. She wondered what the other two names were. For bad guys, they seemed to care for their comrade. No matter who's side they're fighting for...a ninja team that cares for one another is something that Kushina honors. Although it won't make their fate any less painful. She growled, stepping towards them.

"Orah, Orah, you guys sure don't know when to give up, dattebane~" she cracked her knuckles.

"Time to retreat!" the scar faced guy said sweating.

"Wait!" Kushina and Naruto pursued them but not very far.

"Man, those guys are fast at running away..." Naruto sweated.

"Mah...nothing we can do about it now, 'let's get back to Sakura and Sasame..." Kushina hopped down from the trees, already making her way to the temple. "I sure hope you have a good reason, Leader, for ditching us...and leaving us to fend for ourselves for so long," Kushina said with a bright smile. "Being the adult sure does accumulate a lot of responsibility, heh?~"

Jiraiya gulped. He looked back to Naruto who seemed to have paused and was spacing out.

"What're you spacing out for? Where's Sakura?" he asked the whisker faced kid.

Naruto blinked. "Oh! Sakura!" He dashed past Kushina and Jiraiya in a hurry, dashing up the steps. Sudenly a door when flying off it's hinges and Naruto leapt out of the way just in time. Sweating profusely, he came face to face with Sakura who instantly calmed when she saw it was him.

"Oh! Naruto." She smiled at him relieved.

"Thank goodness you're ok, Sasame!" Naruto said, sighing with relief as Sasame shyly lingered behind Sakura.

Sakura got irritated although she didn't know why. "Eh, Sasame's ok!" She said a bit annoyed. "Sasame's totally ok!" Naruto just went squinty eyed, not sure what to make of Sakura's apparent mood swing.

"What're you mad about?" he asked puzzled.

Kushina quirked a brow. A lover's quarrel? Drama? Oh, she loved a good story. Jiraiya had poofed away the toad by now.

"Where were you? Oh great Leader?" she inquired with a note of forced calm.

"...Believe it or not, I met the Fuma clan..they embursed me with information on the Hidden Sound...and Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, his arms crossed and face serious. Kushina saw no reason to see he was lying. Her anger dissapated. So it seemed she and the others weren't the only ones who had a run in with angered Fuma clan members. "You're off my right hook this time..."Kushina turned to him and plopped the red scroll in front of him with a THUNK. He looked to it in surprise." Take care of your own scroll, Leader."

She went to check on Sasame with Naruto. Jiraiya held back and was glad that he wasn't killed.

They all continued their trek. It was rather quiet and peaceful. Sakura walked over to some trees and she was the first to speak. "Let's rest here," she said briskly, helping Sasame over to the shade of the nice tree.

Jiraiya had been lost in thought but now that his "I'm in danger" adrenaline had piped down, he realized he didn't know who this new, new addition to his original squad of three was. "Sakura, who is this cute girl?" he asked.

Instantly Sakura held out their arms in front of the old hermit. Sakura was kneeling and Kushina was standing next to her, leaning against the trunk. "Okay, that's close enough!" Sakura said suspiciously.

"What's the deal? Sakura?" the old hermit asked perplexed as Naruto just looked on, not blaming Sakura for keeping the pervy sage away from cute poor and innocent weak Fuma Sasame.

"Ok. Don't come any closer!" Sakura said warningly.

Jiraiya furrowed his brow, not quite sure what she meant when all of a sudden it dawned on him. "Wh-what? I'm only interested in adult women! This is a complete misunderstanding!" he blushed. Naruto nodded.

"It's not a missunderstanding, it seems that Sakura is finally aware of Pervy Sage's true nature..." he nodded. Suddenly something clicked in Naruto's little brain. Adult meant older and as far as he knew...Kushina was just old enough to be a target...Oh no freaking hell way!

Now it was Kushina's turn to glare as Naruto went in front of Kushina and held out his arms.

"No way old man!" he said indignantly.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "It's not what you think!" He quickly said. "She's not even my type! I like them big, and i mean big!... and round and-"

"Orah, Rah, so I'm not even worth the time, neh, picky old man~" Kushina's eyes pinged in a scary light and Jiraiya was moved to tears.

"Why does this only happen to me!" he cried as Kushina and Sakura both punted him sky high. Naruto whistled. "Waaahhhhhh!" Jiraiya came back down with a loud THUMP.

"In answer to your earlier inquiery, this is Fuma Sasame, She's a Ninja from the Land of Rice Patties," Sakura finally said, turning her attention back to the girl. " A member of the Fuma clan...She had her cousin taken away by Orochimaru and was looking for his hide-out. "

"And the ninja just now were after Asame," Naruto piped in, " in order to protect the secret of the hide-out!"

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Oh? With the Fuma clan, huh?"

"Huh? You know?" Naruto pressed surprised.

"I had contact in the town with the Ninja in town who'd left the Fuma Clan," Jiraiya said serious.

"What?! So you were actually doing some serious investigating, Pervy Sage?!" Naruto's jaw dropped as he held his head in his hands, his eyes bugging out. This was news to him!

"I-I can't believe it!" Sakura also went wide eyed.

Jiraiya was annoyed but chose to overlook it. "W-well, when I went into this nice looking bar-"

Kushina cleared her throat loudly. Everyone looked to her. "I'm glad that we've been able to pause and chat, but we shouldn't spend too much time chatting. Sasame's cousin won't get help any faster this way. Our Leader gathered information on the Fuma clan. If you'd like to share what you learned, please do."

Jiraiya nodded. Kushina had a point. Too much lullagagging would definently give the enemy time to recoup and then attack. "Members of the Fuma Clan?"

Everyone looked to Sasame who'd spoken. Her eyes were on Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded to her.

"Yeah. The boss was called Hanzaki or something..." he said.

"Hanzaki and the others are traitors who abandoned the clan," Sasame continued.

"Oh?" Jiraiya replied.

"Did those people do something?" Sasame asked.

"They were after my travel money so I taught them a lesson," Jiraiya replied keenly. "While at it, I attempted to ask them about Orochimaru's hide-out...but they didn't know anything," Jiraiya held his hands out and shook his head.

Sasame sighed. "Um, I can show you the way to Orochimaru's hide-out..." she said to everyone's surprise.

"For real?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"All right!" Naruto clenched his fists in front of him, feeling pumped.

"Let's go!" Kushina said with a grin. She was getting pumped too. A rematch with snake-face. She could hardly wait. She didn't know what happened with the fight Minato had with Miku, but she knew that Orochimaru was to blame for it even occuring.

They travelled for a bit longer, but when they hit ground, Sasame staggered a little, holding her right shoulder. Kushina held back, letting Sakura land next to Sasame. "Your wound hasn't healed yet, don't push yourself..." Sakura said, helping Sasame lean against her for support.

Kushina didn't feel as upset towards the girl. She was evidently doing her best not to complain and drag everyone down. Kushina furrowed her brow. She wished she knew some medical ninjutsu...

"Yes...but..." Sasame pointed to some purplish mountains with low clouds wrapped around their somewhat pointy peaks, "This is the entrance to the The Village Hidden in Sound...Orochimaru's hide-out is deep in those mountains..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Kushina figured she was thinking of Sasuke. She herself scanned the area, impatient to get going.

"Ok! At last! Let's hurry!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Hold on," Jiraiya said.

Naruto tripped and glared at the Pervy Sage, hopping back to his feet. "yes, Night will fall at Orochimaru's lair if we don't hurry," Sasame said worried.

"Yeah! Sasuke's just a stone throw's away! Come on, Pervy Sage!" Naruto griped.

"If we're going to do it, we need to save him now!" Sakura said heatedly. "Why do we have to wait?"

Kushina nodded, her arms crossed. "I agree. I myself have some business with that snake-faced man," she said darkly. Jiraiya gulped. He wondered what this business was and if it had to do with Minato. He'd have to ask at a conveniently plotted time. For now though he had to make sure these four didn't get themselves into serious trouble with their hastiness.

"Well...I'm hungry you see," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, rubbing his head with his right hand, and he really was.

" You know...all shinobi must..." Naruto's vein twitched.

"I can't fight if I'm hungry!" Jiraiya said meekly, sitting on his haunches. Kushina's own stomach growled. She always did have an appetite, even though she wasn't pudge anymore. "Up ahead will become full-blown enemy territory...we won't have time to have relaxed meals so..." As he spoke, he rummaged around getting something out of his pack that Kushina had handed him in the middle of their walk earlier. "Ok you guys too...eat!" And he gestured to the nice spread, like a picnic, in front of them. Kushina's mouth watered. Onigirl, mandarin orange, and even some different kind of bentou. Kushina looked to the others.

"neh, I agree with the old hermit! We should eat to keep up our strength!" She sat down, already biting into an onigirl. Naruto sighed.

"You're easily swayed with food, huh?" he found himself saying.

Kushina's vein twitched. She brought her fist down on top of Naruto's head.

"Ye-owch!" Naruto had tears in his eyes. "What was _that_ for?!"

Jiraiya sighed. Naruto had a lot to learn about women. His oblviousness worried him. He wondered if this was a Naruto thing or had passed down from apparently Minato's side of the family. Although Kushina herself carried a certain level of obvliousness.

Kushina meanwhile kept an eye on the girl. She felt like there was something suspicious about her. Perhaps she was leading them into a trap, but Kushina didn't voice this concern. She would lay low but stay on the alert. Trusting others she didn't know well blindly, was foolhardy.

"You prepared this meal...just for us?" Kushina asked Jiraiya before Naruto could.

"Er..well... it turns out the prettiest girl in the bar, fell to my charm, you see," Jiraiya said smugly. "She made these with tender loving care..."

Everyone except Sasame just sighed at the old Hermit. As he chuckled, Sasame got to her feet. "I'll go make some tea..." she said politely.

"Oh...thanks..." Jiraiya said politely.

Kushina watched as the girl got up, and walked a little ways away. She squatted somewhere near some hot rocks, making the tea for everyone but her back was turned so Kushina couldn't get a very good look. Kushina furrowed her brow, her instinct nagging at her to check. Why wasn't anyone else checking? Jeez. No helping it then. She was about to stand when Jiraiya laughed.

"Hey, Red, have you thought of cooking like this for Minato?" Jiraiya chuckled.

Kushina blushed. _Where had that come from?!_ "Orah! Orah! Don't say stupid things, Leader!" She growled. "I don't cook for men. Men should own up and cook a little for women, dattebane!"

Sakura nodded. "I know that feel. My dad is horrible in the kitchen though. Honestly, if women weren't around, you guys would eat your own feet probably..."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Ah...come on Sakura-chan! How about...how about I cook for you sometime!" Naruto said, spreading his arms out eagerly. Sakura, Jiraiya, and Kushina blinked in surprise. Naruto continued to nod excitedly. "Mhhm! Mhmm! You see, Sakura chan. I want to be of use...I may be good at fighting..but I want to be of use to you in any way possible!" He grinned a blushing grin with a thumbs up at her. Sakura was a little touched. Kushina snickered.

"Can you find your way to the sink , chibi? Last time I checked we had to transgress the sea of boxers," and Kushina bit into an oni-girl.

Naruto shook his head as Sakura shot him an "Oh really" look. "That's the old me! I've changed! I'm a changed man!"

Kushina chuckled. She leaned towards Naruto. "Naruto...make a clone and hide in the bushes..." Naruto didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong, but he recognized an order when he heard one. He yawned standing up. "I need to go do something, be right back~" he trotted off into the bushes while Sakura and Jiraiya exchanged looks. Jiraiya noticed Kushina talking to Naruto.

"Hey...care to explain?" Jiraiya quirked a brow.

"All of you, if you value your lives, make substitutes now," Kushina said serious.

"...Red?" Sakura began but Jiraiya nodded.

"We understand. Good call." he said seriously.

Kushina smiled as the others switched out quickly with substitutes. They all sat down and Kushina got up though and walked over to the girl, who had her back turned to her. "I'll go help our guest bring the tea over," she said brightly. "How's the tea coming along?" Kushina said cheerfully.

"The tea is ready," Sasame said timidly. She brought it over and Kushina assisted.

"Orah, Orah, I don't need any tea, dattebane~" Kushina said with a care-free wave of her hand.

"Ah come on Red, she made it for us," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

Kushina still had that feeling but she figured she could fib drinking it. "Ah, Alright then," she said, taking the bamboo tea from the girl. She nudged Naruto with her foot. He looked to her and she shot him a look. His eyes widened with quiet recognition. Everyone drank some except for the girl and Kushina who pretended to sip hers.

It was only a few seconds, but suddenly, the Pervy Sage collapsed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Naruto instantly stood up. "Pervy Sage, what's wrong?!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. Suddenly he fainted too. Kushina watched Sakura faint as well. Her instinct was to throttle the girl for turning on their kindness, but Kushina wanted to see who the girl was possibly working for. She pretended to faint as well, dramatically flinging her tea into the bushes so the girl wouldn't tell she hadn't drinken anything.

Cracking an eyelid open, she couldn't help but think to herself, _Baka, always check to see if your enemy is out before sending out a flare..._ She continued to watch the back of the girl, standing away from them all. "How'd it go?" Spidey man asked her, as he and his lobster blade accomplice appeared at the scene. Kushina figured it was a trap. Her instinct had been correct. "You've done well," the spidey man continued.

"With this, I'll be able to see Arashi right?" The girl turned away from the unconcious ninja. Kushina noted the look of sorrow in the girl's eyes. So...she wasn't completely on the enemy side. It figures that she let her heart blind her better judgment. Kushina would give this girl a good talking too when she had a moment. The other guy hopped and readied his weapon on his arm.

"Once we've finished them off," he said with a grin. Kushina noted how she was targeted first. S_ore Loser,_ she thought smugly.

"Why?! Weren't we just supposed to take them to Lord Orochimaru!" the girl held her hands to her chest, in little fists, her note of worry clear. "...for examination after capturing them?"

"We only need the heads for the examination," the guy said with a smirk.

_You guys are the ones who need your heads examined, morons..._Kushina thought.

"No!"The girl held out her arms. "These people...! For my sake!"

"Move it!" the guy growled, swinging his weapon. Kushina went into action. She grabbed Sasame out of harms way, while Naruto appeared on a rock with Sakura. Kushina hopped over to them on the rock while the Fuma Ninja gasped in horror.

"Fuma numbing medicine didn't work!" They were incredulous.

Naruto snorted. "We knew about your plan from the beginning..." He looked to Kushina who handed the fainted girl over to Sakura. "I leave Sasame to you..." Naruto nodded to Sakura.

Kushina smirked, getting pumped up for the fight. "Leave her to me," Sakura said confidently, holding unconcious Sasame in her arms. Naruto glared at the two enemy ninja. It was apparent that Sasame had to know them personally, from the way she had been speaking earlier.

"Why? Why does Sasame have to do something like this!?" He said angrily to the two other ninja. Kushina kept her eye on the two of them, but she too wanted to know if these guys were talkers.

"No, it's not that she's doing it against her will," the guy with short jagged hair said calmly, "It's something she wanted to do!"

"Liar!" Naruto said.

"Bullshit," Kushina said at the same time. She clenched her fists, and Naruto looked to her in surprise. The other guy glared at Kushina.

The guy smirked. "It's true...she asked us how to best get to Arashi...and -"

"Story time is over!" Kushina dashed in, swinging back her hand for a punch. Naruto flailed.

"R-Red! Wait a moment!" he exclaimed, but Kushina already swung at the guy.

"Taking an innocent girl's hopes...and using them for your own twisted ends...is inhuman!" Kushina flared, her hair starting to go up behind her as though splitting into separate sections...so far there were five.

"So you guys did trick Sasame!" Naruto said angrily.

"It was all for the sake...of restoring the Fuma clan!" the guy dodged Kushina and appeared behind Naruto. Kushina turned quickly.

"Naruto!"she called out at the same time as Sakura.

"You little!" The guy swung at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged and formed Shadow clones. He used Lion Barrage but called it, his Uzumaki Barrage. Kushina turned to pursue the spidey man, but saw Jiraiya blow some green gas into his face with a smirk around the other boulder. She watched him use Rasengan on the guy. Her eyes were drawn to that blue orb. Where had...she had seen that before? Hadn't she? Not the time Naruto used it...prior to that...

that's right...

She had once stumbled across the Fourth, who was in the middle of training. She'd been running to get away from some mean kids of the village and hid in the bushes.

_"Again!" the young spikey haired blonde panted, looking to his right hand. "...I can...I can do this!" He looked to be about 14. She wondered what he was doing out in Konoha woods, seemingly alone. He looked exhausted. _

_"...He looks unreliable as ever..." Kushina said quietly to herself. _

_She saw him straighten up and look her way. She gasped quietly. Had he noticed her? He tilted his head, furrowing his brow cutely. She decided she'd leave since she didn't want to be caught peeping. NOt like she was interested in him anyways. "There you are," a kind voice said cheerfully, and Kushina's eyes bugged out of her head in surprise as she fell back on her butt, her jaw dropping open. This other young Minato, stood in front of her, hands on his hips, and grinned at her, with a curious gaze. _

_"Ah...eh...I was just passing through!" Kushina grumbled, getting up and dusting herself off. _

_"Ah..." Minato said blinking._

_"...That attack just now..." Kushina found herself saying, "...It looks a lot...like a Bijou ball..."_

_Minato blinked in surprise. "Eh?! You know about the Bijou!?" he sounded incredulous. Kushina blushed._

_"Of course I do, Moron~" she said smugly, "...what's your interest?" she glared at him suspiciously._

_She noticed him fidget with a slight blush and look away, scratching his head. "W-well...I was just..curious...the tailed beasts have fascinated me since Jiraiya-Sensei told me..." Minato's voice trailed off suddenly. _

_"Told you what?" Kushina pressed, advancing on the blonde boy. Did he know about her? She thought the village ninja was keeping the transference of the fox a secret._

_"...Since Jiraiya-Sensei told me the story of the First Hokage's wife...she died around the age when we were all still very young...around 8..." Minato said sheepishly. "...He said that only the most noble and of kind heart, can carry on with the Bijou...so ...I have a good feeling...whoever next is in line for the Nine-tailed fox...must be a very kind person!" He grinned that dorky grin and Kushina frowned, blushing a little though as she looked away. She was glad she was in the shade of the glen. _

_"You're so wierd," she huffed, pushing him down suddenly. He blinked up at her in confusion. "...Letting a girl push you around? Man, you really are unreliable..." She hopped off him and scampered off. "You're a girly boy!" She called back for added measure. _

Kushina blinked slowly. Wait...she knew she'd been the Jinkuuriki for the fox...but..why didn't she sense the fox now? She didn't have time to figure this out as her mind was brought back from the puzzling past when she heard Naruto call her name.

"Kagero went freaky on us!" Naruto tugged on her arm and pointed. Kushina's eyes widened. Blue chakra was emitting from a cacoon shaped like Kagero's body.

"Wha-?!" Naruto and Kushina exclaimed in horror and shock and amazement. The ugly dude from before, had transformed into a young girl with teal long hair that hung in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself, and wierd bug wings on her back that were clear, And the kid because Kushina wasn't sure actually if it was a boy or a girl, had a silver neck piece around their neck. It looked at them with blank dark blue eyes, and a poker faced expression.

"Impossible!" Jiraiya's eyes also bugged out. "You were a woman?!" Both he and Naruto exclaimed.

"THe clan will once again be in a place lit by the sunlight..." the girl said monotone-like, " Lord Orochimaru promised that...I'll use this once in a lifetime art...if it's for that..."

"You shouldn't let that bastard lead you by the nose!" Kushina stepped up, making a fist.

The girl looked to her, and rose in the sky by chakra wings that looked ovular and long and bug-like but not ugly, she formed handsigns as the others watched, " Kagero's Ninja Art: Ephemera!" Suddenly the wings brandished out, and headed straight for Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kushina!

Naruto blinked in shock. "Naruto, come with me!" Jiraiya quickly grabbed the kid, and even Kushina and she would've complained but as the attack was raging towards them, he quickly formed his toad stomach protection jutsu, keeping them within a cocoon of his own ninja art creation. "You two will be safe with me, I can guarantee it," Jiraiya said seriously. The branch within the stomach of the toad suddenly melted and both Kushina and Naruto's jaws dropped.

"It melted!?" they both freaked out.

Jiraiya remained calm, explaining to them his need to summon the toad's stomach from Miyoboku. The toad's stomach poofed and now all three watched the woman hovering in the air, as she once again spoke. "I believed, that the clan...would someday...I believed in that," her voice got more emotional and she began to glow, suddenly shooting in a bolt of blue light to the ground of the cocoon and then exploding into light.

"She-She vanished, " Naruto said in awe.

"I've got to hand it to her," Jiraiya nodded, arms crossed. "She probably put all her life on the line and attempted to save her comrades..."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "It's unforgivable..." he said.

Kushina felt for the girl who'd just poofed on them. She also couldn't be completely blameful to the other two unconcious ninjas. They all wanted the same thing. Restoration of the Clan.

"Those guys...the Fuma Ninja...their feelings towards the clan is the same as our feelings," Naruto said upset and serious."Manipulating the Fuma's desire to restore their clan," he continued, "I'll kick Orochimaru's butt, no matter what!"

"Hear, Hear," Kushina fist pumped him. "Let's go kick some scaly snake ass, dattebane~"

She was really gonna let that snake-face have can of Hidden Leaf Ninja Whoop-how.

**a/N: THis took forever to write. *Dead* Upside, it's done. Also, I forget the age Kushina was when she took in the fox, I just know she was still sorta chubby, and later on when Minato saved her in the anime, she wasn't chubby anymore. I'd assume she got the fox around being 7-8. Either way, Fanfiction ...~ I tried to stick to facts but the flashback was just conjecture. Hope you all enjoyed. Yay for fanfiction...**


	71. Adventure 73: A Wierd Feeling!

**A/N: I was going to do Minato first, but the intro to this new episode made me laugh. Meh, I'll wait a bit more.**

Jiraiya and Kushina exchanged glances with each other. Naruto and Sakura were speaking on the behalf of Sasame's actions, and although she'd decieved them, Kushina wasn't upset. Jiraiya too, held up his hands as the two genin sat cross-legged in front of her, telling him that they'd take punishment as well.

"Now, Now, wait a minute. It's not like I'm gonna eat her alive!" Jiraiya held up his hands, and the three ninja looked to him in surprise. Jiraiya's look softened as he looked to Sasame who looked small and ashamed. "Sasame, Hanzaki was worried that you might leave your village to look for Arashi ..." Sasame's eyes widened. Jiraiya turned away from them all and began to walk away towards the edge of the mountain top they were currently on calmly and with purpose. Everyone looked after him, knowing he wasn't done talking yet. "After you escort us to ORochimaru's hide-out..." he stopped, looking ahead at the perilous mountains, "you'll immediately head to the Inn that Hanzaki's in...and wait there for our return...That is the punishment given to you..."

"Master Jiraiya..." she said with awe and relief and gratitude.

Naruto and Sakura smiled. Kushina had a small smile as well. "Pervy Sage, I've gotta give you more credit!" Naruto said graciously.

"Thank you, Master Jiraiya!" Sakura said grateful as well.

Jiraiya turned back to them but he had this rather sheepish blush on his face. He had a hand behind his head, and waved his other one freely, " Well, Hanzaki treated me to a lot of special service at the Fuma Bar...and asked me to look after Sasame..."

The other two dashed towards him suddenly. Sakura and naruto both glared, getting into the old hermit's space, complaining suddenly. Meanwhile, Kushina laid back and gazed at Sasame, who continued to sit on her knees, and grip her pants in her hands, looking away from Kushina.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"...You're all so kind...I always thought being a shinobi ...would make one's heart hardened..." She said quietly.

Kushina blinked. "Eh? You read too much drama, we're normal people, normal I tell you, dattebane...maybe a bit more crazy..." she chuckled.

"Let's get going," Jiraiya said walking back over. Sasame nodded.

"Follow me!"

At the entrance, they said their farewell to Sasame, and she left back through the trees. Kushina had a feeling that if a girl worked that hard to get here, she wouldn't just go back so easily, but she kept this to herself. She wanted to make sure to keep Naruto and Sakura safe. Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi who appeared to like to flirt with women, but after a nice head bump, he knew not to mess with Kushina. Walking inside the creepy lair of Orochimaru, they all three came to a three passage way room. Gamakichi stayed with Jiraiya [I actually don't know where that toad went...] and Naruto began to look around, flustered. "My instinct tells me it's the middle one!" He began to march towards it.

"Wait," Jiraiya said, arms crossed. "At times like this, it's especially important to move carefully..." he reached into his vest and pulled out a pole, and slammed it into the ground. Kushina wondered how the hell that was careful. He let the pole drop and it rolled to the left. Jiraiya straightened up. "All right, I'll go this way~" he pointed to the left. Kushina wondered just how effective this was.

"That's it?!" the two genin complained.

"What's so different from that...and my instinct, huh Pervy Sage?!" Naruto complained.

"Well, it's a question of feeling," Jiraiya said expertly. He pushed between them and said, "If you haven't found anything in thirty minutes, report back..."

Kushina furrowed her brow. "There's three paths...what do we do?"

"Kushina...can you handle going with Naruto and Sakura?" Jiraiya said cheerfully.

"Ah...sure..." Kushina nodded.

"Let's get going then," Naruto sighed. Kushina nodded.

"We're gonna find him...don't worry," she said to encourage Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"I hope we find them all..." Sakura said.

"Well, let's stop fretting and get going..." Kushina said, smacking her fist into the open palm of her hand with a grin. _I know Naruto has the fox now...perhaps I gave it up before my amnesia hit...that feels about right...either way...I'll definently avenge your friend...and get those two bastards back for messing with ya, Minato...I guess you and the Fourth have that girly damsel in distress thing in common. Just wait...I'll become the second best Female Hokage..._

"Red, you ready?" Jiraiya said.

"Yep...I ain't backing down, after all, I'm gonna be the best female hokage ever!" Kushina grinned confidently.

_************************  
_ Oh. Joy. Hospital baby-sitting. He'd been in the hospital bed all night with Kakashi watching him it seemed. Finally, morning came and Minato blinked, realizing he'd fallen asleep. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he noted Kakashi, seemingly dozing with a copy of Make-Out Paradise in his hands. Still, Minato didn't know if it was the real Kakashi or not. He looked to his right. He saw a small fruit basket with his name scrawled onto a card. He read the small note. It was from Alu. With a small smile, Minato fished out and apple and took a bite. Ah. Food. He watched Kakashi, wondering if he'd poof or not. Asleep, Kakashi looked almost childish. Minato wondered what was under Kakashi's mask. Surely a peek wouldn't hurt? Minato leaned over the edge of the bed, and extended an arm, about to slip off Kakashi's mask from his nose when Kakashi blearily blinked his cyclops eye open, and Minato quickly withdrew his hand, but ended up landing out of his bed in his rapid adrenaline rush.

"...Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You missed it by the floor," Kakashi quirked a brow, standing up and leaning over the bed, looking at Minato.

Minato sat up, wincing slightly from pain to his ribs but otherwise he felt ok. "You surprised me!" he griped, his cheeks burning a little. That had been way to close.

"Well...Just doing as the Hokage ordered me to...and keeping a watchful eye on you," Kakashi said grinning through his mask almost gleefully. It was eerier.

"...Great...why do I need a ninja baby-sitter! You guys don't think I'm a spy do you?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Mhm...nope. We don't believe that. We just know that you're in more danger because of your...ah..._uncanny_ resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. We want to make sure you can take care of yourself before we leave you alone, that's all~"

Minato sighed. "Wonderful. I didn't ask to be born this way..." he griped.

"If it makes you feel better...Rock Lee and Might Guy look like they're related...even though they're not...trust me...I believe you when you say you just look like him. Some resemblances...and behaviours...are just...uncanny...and downright creepy," Kakashi shrugged.

"...Do I ...do you think I act like the Fourth had?" Minato found himself asking. He didn't know much about the Fourth, he realized. He wondered how Kakashi knew the Fourth. A student, perhaps?

"...Hard to tell...From what I've gathered...you've got a good heart...but so do many of our ninja...just be yourself..." Kakashi shrugged. Minato was reminded of what Jiraiya had told him. Jiraiya had told Minato to be himself as well.

"...yeah...I wonder...if I didn't look like this...would the Hokage even bother with checking up on me?" Minato furrowed his brow, gripping the sheets, biting his lower lip, the concern bubbling.

Kakashi scratched his head. "...That's a world of "if's"... if's that have no definite answers...instead of dwelling on what isn't...we must focus on what is..."

Minato nodded. "Yeah...I guess..." he agreed half-heartedly. It did bother him though. Especially now that his ignorant bliss, wasn't so ignorant anymore. Minato felt restless. "...How long do I stay in bed?"

"As long as you need the rest," a female voice said cheerfully, as she slid open the hospital door.

"Ah, Shizune!" Minato blinked in surprise. "It's...early..."

"It's only 7:30 a.m. Besides, I had a feeling you'd be up..." Shizune said with a smile. She stood next to Kakashi who exited his stool for her but she shook her head, holding up a hand and so kakashi remained seated.

"Well...I feel restless...can I really not move?" Minato pouted. Shizune shook her head, holding a clip board.

"You've been with us for 3 days now...signs of massive improvement as well...I was meaning to let you know, that your rib injuries won't be fatal. You need to stay in bed a little longer and rest though," she smiled apologetically.

"Wonderful," Minato sighed, deflating.

"Lady Hokage actually wants to speak with you, Kakashi," Shizune turned to Kakashi. "She has another assigment for you...I'll be the one baby-sitting Minato since I need to run some check-ups on him since he's now no longer in any danger."

Kakashi nodded, and with a salute, he teleported away. Minato groaned. "...lovely, more babysitting..."

"Psst," Shizune cupped a hand by her mouth and was very squinty eyed and close to Minato. Minato backed up in his bed, blushing. "...let's say we get out of here~"

"We-we really...you really gonna..." Minato stammered, taken aback by Shizune's abruptness. Shizune giggled, poofing into Alu.

"Hurry up before Kakashi realizes we tricked him~" she said eagerly.

Minato's jaw dropped. "Alu?!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" Alu tossed his normal clothes at him. Minato couldn't help but grin. He wanted out of this hospital, at least for a little while. He quickly got changed.

"I should be worried about getting in trouble...but...oddly I'm ok with this," Minato smirked. He felt like having some relaxation and besides, it was a nice day. He was eating a shish-ka-bob and Alu snickered.

"Man, I can't believe Kakashi fell for that..." she giggled.

"Yeah..." Minato grinned. He really wanted to get back on track with ninjutsu now. Those diversive tactics could prove handy.

" Jiraiya took Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina on a mission right now, so you get some breathing time," Alu informed him. Minato continued to eat his kabob. So, Red was getting work huh? That was good.

Suddenly he choked. " WAIT. WHAT." He realized she was alone with the Perverted Hermit. Technically speaking she could kick his ass, but still. Why did this bother Minato though? Minato frowned, looking to Alu. " ...My friend said you would come help us..." he said quietly.

Alu blinked, eating her own food but turned her attention to him. "...And I did, didn't I?" she replied calmly, in between bites.

"...How much do you know?" he asked quietly, not wanting any ears listening.

"...About as much as you do, sorry," she apologized. Minato sighed. Well, he was lucky to have someone that knew anything at this point. He recalled how she'd said she'd saved him not have him go get himself killed.

"...What's Kushina to the Fourth?" he found himself asking her.

Alu tilted her head at him. "...What's Kushina to you?" she said calmly.

Minato looked away, a light blush creeping it's way up his neck. "Ah- nothing, forget it..." He peeked a glance at the grinning kunoichi next to him and blushed harder.

"You like~ her~ don't use the Fourth as an escuse~" she sing-songed.

"I-I said forget it!" Minato stomped away from her, face flushing. What was Kushina to him? Or rather...who? Sure she was violent...but.. she wasn't unattractive...but...what was this feeling? ...uncertainty...He knew Alu could only tell him what she knew and nothing more. He sighed.

"You have some fun, on your own, I need to go check in with Aho [moron ] Usagi~" Alu waved, ditching Minato around mid-morning. Minato didn't have a chance to protest. With a sigh, he wandered a bit, not quite sure where in the village he was in anymore. He came to the Konoha Academy. The gates were open but no kids were out. Stepping inside the campus, he stood in the front yard. To his left, was a big old tree, and tied to it, was a swing. Minato's brow furrowed. He walked over to the swing and sat in it. It creaked under his wieght and Minato was worried it'd break. He'd been here before. Once. He remembered meeting that kid, Konohamaru after falling out of his swing. He wondered where the kid was now...and how he'd been fairing since...

With a sigh, Minato tilted his head back to look at the sky. Life was short as it was complicated. "Well, nice to see that at least you're not dead somewhere," a rather annoyed voice jolted Minato out of his reverie. With a chibi look of shock, Minato fell out of his swing as he saw the close up of a winking cyclops eye.

"WHargh!?" he yelped. THUMK! He landed on his back, his legs kicking in the air. Flattening on the ground, on his back, arms and legs spread out as though to make dirt angels, Minato's eyes rolled dizzily.

"...I was going to rat on you sooner, but it looked like getting out with Alu really did do you some good," Kakashi said casually.

Minato gulped. Kakashi sounded cool but it was evidently clear.

Minato pissed him off.

"Ah, no, you see, I didn't mean-" Minato flailed.

Kakashi sighed, hands in his pockets, and looking away. "It doesn't matter. What matters is, time to go back to your hospital bed and nice basket of fruit."

Minato furrowed his brow. "Please, hold on a moment!" he said, getting to his feet. "...There's still something, I need to do, something I told myself I would when I first returned..." Minato gazed back at Kakashi's face serious.

Kakashi nodded , his eye lazily looking to the sky. "Very well..."

Minato nodded gratefully. "It won't take long, I promise!"

"I've been saved!" Gamakichi smacked into Naruto's forehead in the raging water. Somehow, Naruto had gotten separated from Sakura and Kushina. He'd saved Sakura from a pit of sharp bamboo but fallen in himself. Kushina meanwhile had jumped in after him. Sakura was on her own. The wall cracked in the bamboo pit and now Naruto and Kushina got swept by the water.

"Hey get outta my way!" Naruto tried to shake the toad off his face. Kushina clung to the wall near them.

"Oh, it's you, Naruto!" Gamakichi said surprised.

"Gamakichi! Is there a way out somewhere?!" Kushina and Naruto both exclaimed hurriedly.

"Don't know," the toad remained clinging to Naruto's face, "I was flushed down here too..."

"SO it's no good..." Naruto began to sink under the raging water. Gamakichi stayed on Naruto's head, and Kushina made her way to them as well, sticking close.

"Hey...are you alright?" the toad asked curiously as Naruto began to bubble with his nose under water.

Naruto pulled himself a bit up out of it and exclaimed annoyed, "How can I be allright?!"

Kushina grabbed Naruto and hugged him to her chest. "Hang on, Naruto!" she said determinedly. Gamakichi moved towards her but Kushina's eyes glinted. "Not. the. Hair."

Gamakichi smartly stayed with Naruto's hair. Kushina had a bad feeling. "...Naruto, we have to hurry...I think I can sense...them..."

"Eh?" Naruto sloshed in the water, hugging the wall now because Kushina was soft and this was awkward.

"...Kabuto and Orochimaru...they're here...as we speak!" Kushina said serious.


	72. Adventure 74: Hidden Clan Secrets!

Kushina and Naruto hid behind the pillars in the dimly lit room. Kabuto's voice rang out to the cowering Sakura-chan. Kushina and Naruto spotted Orochimaru in the doorway, as he was making to leave. Kushina and Naruto were concealing their presences.

Sasame was with them as well. It had looked like there was no escape, but thanks to Sasame returning and noticing the wierd puddle where the trap closed, she'd tapped her foot to it and although naruto floated up face down with a bump on his head, Kushina and her had been able to get both him and Gamakichi to safety. Kushina would've been annoyed that the girl disobeyed, but she was glad instead. She could hardly blame the girl for doing what she did. Kushina knew she'd do the same thing in her shoes. Now though, things were no longer a joke. Kushina wanted to bolt out but Sasame was worried she'd anger Orochimaru and lose all chance of seeing Arashi. Kushina and naruto agreed to lay low.

When Orochimaru left, Kushina remained hidden. "Neh, Red," Naruto whispered while Kabuto continued to torment Sakura, "...stay here." Kushina's eyes widened. She'd never seen Naruto look so dangerous...or serious. For a young kid, it was amazing. Sasame inched to Kushina.

"We have to wait as back-up...Naruto can handle himself!" she said quietly to Kushina. Kushina grit her teeth but nodded.

"Don't slip up, chibi," she said quietly, as Naruto dashed out, and the fighting began. It seemed Kabuto couldn't sense them since they were concealed so well. [Gamakichi disspaeared again =_=] .

Suddenly, the guy used a Fire Art on Naruto' shadow clones and Naruto ran around on fire, all 12 shadowclones. They poofed. Kabuto thought he'd won, but Naruto got behind him and hit him with Rasengan again. Kushina felt a similar feeling...this time slight dizziness. Why..why was that technique making her dizzy? Kushina shook her head, to stay focused.

She watched from her hidden spot, as Kabuto's blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. She wanted to get into this fight so badly! She squirmed but Sasame stopped her from interfering.

Kabuto slumped against the wall after going through a few pillars. That must hurt, Kushina mused with glee. "Since you and Orochimaru are here, Sasuke must be too..." Naruto was saying, walking towards Kabuto with Sakura. "Tell us the truth, right now! Dattebyo!" Kushina's gaze narrowed.

Something was off.

Suddenly, Kabuto began to chuckle, and Sakura turned to Naruto, because Naruto paused, suddenly trembling. Kushina realized what it was. Naruto was trapped it what appeared to be a web of chakra, connecting him to Kabuto. "Are you seeing this?" she whispered to Asame.

Asame nodded quietly. "I hope Naruto will be alright..."

Kushina hoped so too.

"That's right..." Kabuto was saying, placing his hand over his ripped open clothing on his chest, "THose chakra threads are connected to my chakra heart network... And Naruto, the thread that's wrapped around you...is connected through my network to your organs...and your heart..."

Kushina grit her teeth. Ok, now she really couldn't wait anymore! Naruto needed help! "Asame, stay out of sight," she said serious. Asame was going to protest but a glare from Kushina shut Asame up. Kushina stealthed closer, trying to figure out how the jutsu worked and how best to free Naruto from it.

"See that? Can you hear that?" Kabuto slowly raised his head, he was bleeding on the side of it , and from his mouth, his hair tie undone and so his silver hair flowed around his shoulders about shoulder length. He smirked at Naruto haughtily and smug, "My heart and your heart will eventually become connected as one..."

"Damn!" Naruto's eyes widened and he began to tug on the chakra thread. Sakura moved as well.

"N-Naruto!?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"It's no use," Kabuto continued with a bloody grin, " That thread is formulated and spun with chakra and it will absolutely not break..."

Naruto's heart suddenly thumped painfully and Kushina pulled out a kunai. She'd have to somehow cut it...She wished she knew some better ninjutsu...She knew she had special chakra, she'd always had special chakra...it was the reason she'd been picked to be the next Jinkuuriki. Yet she couldn't recall what else her chakra could do. Damn.

"Now our hearts are completely synchronized," Kabuto continued, "The chakra which passes through this thread via the chakra network from my heart is controlling your heart, you see..." Naruto continued to tremble. "If my heart beat gets faster...yours will too...and when my heart stops beating...you will die too..." he glared at Naruto.

"Don't!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "If you stop your heart, you will die too!"

"That's right, but that doesn't mean much..." Kabuto said with a smirk, "Since I've already promised my body to Lord Orochimaru..." He reached in, his stomach glowing purple , as he slowly took out his beating heart and held it in front of him. Kushina didn't move a muscle. How could she help Naruto?! Where was that damn Leader when they needed him most?!

Kushina hated feeling so useless. She couldn't hurt Kabuto, she'd end up hurting Naruto. Sakura pulled out a kunai and attempted to hack at the threads, something Kushina had been planning to do. Kabuto merely laughed and said that Chakra Thread couldn't be cut. Kushina knashed her teeth. Goddamnit. Her inner anger flared. Even if Sakura couldn't cut that thread...Uzumaki Kushina would!

"Sakura..." Naruto said strained, as Sakura collapsed to her knees, panting from her failed attempts to free him. "I definently, wont lose..." he wheezed. "Until I've fullfilled my promise!" He looked right at Kabuto. Kabuto merely cackled.

While he spoke, Sasame appeared next to Kushina. "Stick this tag onto a kunai," Sasame said urgently. Kushina furrowed her brow but did as she was told. She saw it glow yellow.

"Wh-Whoa..." she said. With a determined jaw set, she teleported to the middle of the Chakra threads to Kabuto's surprise.

"Y-You," he wheezed, eyes widening in shock and horror.

"That's right,four eyes...give Naruto back his heart...and stop destroying your own!" She brought the blade down, and cut right through the threads. Blue electricity resulted, shocking both Naruto and Kabuto who were already expressing their pain loudly. Naruto skidded back and Kushina instantly kept her eye on Four eyes, while she cast a glance back to Sakura who was weeping over Naruto's body. Suddenly, Sakura lifted herself up and Naruto was grinning stupidly, his face completely pink.

"Ah, my chest right now is beating with joy..." he said dorkily. Kushina wondered if all Hidden Leaf men were idiots. Sakura's hands were on his chest but now she made a fist, fanged anger on her face as she too blushed.

"Baka! I wasted my energy worrying over you!" She whacked him upside the head.

Gamakichi hopped next to Sasame [honestly, where did that toad go?] and watched as Naruto apalogized weakly. Kushina just smiled relieved. She kept an eye on Kabuto but back tracked to where Sasame was with the other three.

"Hey, how come the kunai cut after I placed the tag on it, eh, dattebane?" She asked curiously.

Sasame looked away sadly. "BEcause the Chakra thread is a technique...a hidden technique ..wthin the secrets of our Fuma Ninja Technique..."

"Oh! I see!" Naruto said, "SO who the heck is this?"

Kushina's eyes widened. No wonder Kabuto felt different. THis wasn't the real Kabuto.

Naruto trotted over, and he noticed along with the others, the skin flaking off. He pulled the face right off and there was...the girl from earlier. Her teal hair was more messy but it was definently her.

"Naruto, stay back," Kushina warned, stepping towards them.

"I got this, I got this," Naruto said in response.

"Mistress Kagero...a Fuma Jonin..." Sasame said sadly.

"Sasame...I was ressurected by Lord Orochimaru..." the woman said weakly. Naruto gripped the fake face, still looking at her but with pain and not anger.

"You! You're being tricked by Orochimaru!" he said.

"Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura asked.

"And Arashi! Where's Sasame's cousin!" Kushina interjected.

"Lord Orochimaru is...going to raise our Fuma Clan..." the woman said, weakly. Kushina pulled Naruto away from the woman.

"Enough Naruto, she's too fargone," Kushina said serious.

"At least tell Sasame the truth!" he continued angrily.

The woman's eyes traveled weakly to a door and Naruto nodded.

"That's where he must be," Kushina noted.

"...Sasame and Arashi...were so close..." the woman continued weaker. The woman's heart throbbed in her hand, and she winced. "...Then it'd be better if you didn't see him..."

Sasame's mouth hung open, she didn't know what to say. The heart began to beat fainter and fainter. Kushina wished she knew medical ninjutsu. "Don't just stand there! What can we do!" Kushina said loudly. Sasame shook her head sadly.

"This technique...is risky...the heart once taken out...cannot be returned to it's holder..." she said.

"Screw that! I'm sure it can!" Kushina dropped to her knees next to the fast fading ninja, trying not to get grossed out by the heart on it's tubes extending out of the woman's chest. She grabbed the heart gently, trying to figure out how to put it back in. With a furrowed brow, she looked at the seal on the kunai. _Come on Kushina...Our clan does Seals better than anything!..._ Kushina's eyes widened. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Sasame...do you have ink on you?!"

Sasame blinked. "Ye-yes but there isn't any time..."

"Then Hurry!" Kushina said quickly. Sasame shook her head.

"It's too late..." she said sadly. Kushina looked to the now still body of the woman.

"ANd I keep telling you, it's not, dattebane!" She growled. "Three minutes. Three minutes until the brain shuts down, if I can get the heart back in before then, we can save this stubborn moron!"

Asame handed over the ink, because she wanted to believe Kushina could help. "Oi, Red...do you know what you're doing?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope. I'm totally going on instinct!" Kushina rubbed her hands together. _I need to change some of the kanji here...ox to ...bear...and ...there...THERE!_ " I hope this works..." Kushina stood up, and looked around. " I need water!"

Sakura fished out a flask and gave it to Kushina. Kushina put the new tag on it, and sure enough, it glowed the container a yellowish tint. "Wh-whoa!" Naruto blinked.

"Here I go," Kushina knelt by the woman, and lifted her chin up, so the woman would drink the water. Her heart had stopped but the water went down smoothly the woman's throat. There was a tense minute. Nothing happened...two..three...four.

Nothing happened. The woman's heart didn't resume beating. Kushina's face fell.

"You tried..." Sasame said sadly.

Suddenly, the woman began to cough. Everyone looked on in amazement as the woman opened her eyes. "Wh-what?" her eyes were no longer dull, but their former bright blue green.

"...Welcome back, could you kindly put your heart back in your chest?" Kushina said brightly.

"I- What...what ..." the woman blinked. Kushina slipped her hands over the woman's own hand her heart, and she eased the woman's heart back into her chest, the light now yellow instead of eerily purple like before. After a minute or so, it was complete. The woman's heart was restored. Kushina stepped back, grinning triumphantly.

"Mistress Kagero...our Hidden Leaf Ally, Kushina Uzumaki, just saved your life. Orochimaru is not our hope...it's the Hidden Leaf Ninja!" Sasame said with a bright happy teary smile.

Sakura gazed in awe at Kushina, who was scratching her chin and blushing bashfully. Naruto was totally excited. The door was almost forgotten. Almost.

"Stay here with Mistress Kagero," Kushina said to Sakura. "Naruto, I and Sasame will continue on from here. I don't think Sasuke is here...I do apologize," she said to Sakura. Sakura's face fell and so did Naruto's but Kushina continued, "At least Arashi is here! We need to focus on him now!"

"...Lord Orochimaru..." the woman murmured but Kushina glared at her.

"If you keep pining for that scaly reptile I'll seriously make you wish you were dead again," she glared. THe woman stared up at her blankly.

"...But...he promised our clan..." her eyes held a hopefullness that had originally died prior to her death.

"...yeah well he probably promised that Christmas would come early too, listen lady, you're better off with us, we deliver what we say we will!" Kushina put her hands on her hips.

"...I serve..." the woman's voice trailed off.

"You stay here! Don't cause mischief! We're gonna get you and your Fuma Clan Restored..." Kushina said loudly. She air-punched the air. "Listen to me, and listen close cuz I'm only gonna say this once, As the best future female Hokage...I swear...I'll help you restore your clan to it's former glory...even if it costs me my life!"

Her words echoed. Mistress Kaguro blinked at her and something about her confidence, and her kind but fiercely determined eyes, made a wall collapse from within Kaguro.

"...Perhaps...the path I was one..was not the right one after all.." she murmured.

"I have to see Arashi...Mistress Kaguro..." the girl said. The woman looked to her.

"Mm, you've got guts...and that red-haired woman has got gutsier ones...bringing back the dead!" Gamakichi whistled. "Baby if I ever die from a heart attack, you're the one who I can count on, to bring me back..."

"Don't count your guppies on that," Kushina smiled at him darkly. "I wonder what a toad stew tastes like~"

"That's just mean..." Gamakichi whimpered.

"Be safe," the woman said. "I can't go anywhere at the moment..."

"No problem..." Sakura said. "...I'll stay with you..."

"What if Orochimaru comes back?" Gamakichi shuddered.

Kushina closed her eyes. She didn't sense his presence...or his chakra. That didn't make anything definite though. "Tch...Naruto, summon some clones to help us with the lady...We can't leave anyone behind, it's too dangerous after all..."

Naruto nodded and soon two clones were supporting Mistress Kaguro.

They stood in front of the door. It was huge and loomed. It slowly creaked open. "What if it's a trap?" Sakura asked.

"Then we beat the trap before it beats us, Dattebane~" Kushina said.

Gamakichi hung out by their feet, but didn't want to be left behind. Man, being a toad had never been this dangerous before he'd met that blonde whisker-faced kid. Not to mention all the wierdness with the Fourth and this Red-haired chick.

THe doors opened and there stood Orochimaru. Kushina glared though. She knew it wasn't really him. Sure enough, he pulled off his mask, and revealed himself to be...

"Arashi?!" Sasame gasped. Teary eyed she started to dash towards him but Kushina stopped her with stepping in front of her and putting her arm out.

"...Smart woman..." Arashi said, "...I'm no longer...Arashi..." And he began to transform. The heads of the two other members, now merged with his browned body, made Arashi look like something grotesque. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he spoke of how he had been reborn as the ultimate ninja...combining the Fuma arts into one body.

"What the heck is going on, Dattebyo?!" Naruto's eyes widened in horror. His two clones, holding the woman, made faces. Kaguro herself looked blankly at Arashi. She already knew of this fate for him. It was only now that she was seeing the true horror of Orochimaru's twisted ways. Before she didn't have the power to change anything...but perhaps...perhaps the FUma Clan's restoration...truly did...rest upon the shoulders of these young Hidden Leaf Ninja. If it meant restoring the clan...Kaguro was willing to put her life once more on the line. As she was, she was too weak and she quickly passed out because she'd lost blood. It was up to them now.

"Now, I'll show you my ultimate ninjutsu, Sasame!" the new Arashi cackled.

"Where's Sasuke! Where did you put him!" Naruto suddenly yelled, glaring at Arashi. Kushina sighed. She'd just finished telling these kids Sasuke wasn't here. "That's right, I won't believe that Sasuke's dead! I'll definently bring him back!" Naruto made a thumbs up. "I made that promise!"

"Naruto..."Sakura said with relief and Kushina kept on the alert. She dashed towards Arashi suddenly.

"No time for chit-chat! We're gonna fix ya whether you like it or not!" Kushina swung at Arashi but Arashi managed to dodge. He merely cackled harder. Sasame meanwhile, was speechless. Kushina knew that Sasame wasn't expecting her lovely Arashi to be this wierd creep.

"Arashi!" Sasame cried.

"No,the Arashi you knew is dead! The Arashi you see here is kept alive by Ninja Art, Cadiver Puppets!" and as he spoke, more sickening cracks could be heard as his body continued to expand with the other two faces.

"No! Please don't fight with Arashi!" Sasame cried.

"I'm sorry, but..." Naruto made fists, going to join Kushina, "...but the loving Arashi you once knew...isn't here anymore!" He dashed towards Arashi who had the spidey man lunge from his left shoulder and towards Naruto while he kept an eye on Kushina who appeared behind him. He swirled his body though with a growl leaping away from them both.

"Sasame, I'm sorry!" Sakura said, delivering a firm blow to Sasame's gut as the girl started to yell and fight against Sakura holding her back.

"Over here, over here," Gamakichi beckoned from a pillar. Sakura dashed to safety with Sasame and the Naruto clones followed, setting the woman down safely before poofing. Sakura knew Naruto would need all his strength for this opponent.

Naruto was suddenly wrapped in a wierd net like thing, and as Sakura ran to help him, the other ninja was ordered to slice him in half with his wierd lobster-like blade. Sakura cried out in horror. Kushina grit her teeth, having been knocked into a pillar and rubbed her bump on her head, smelling some blood. Oh damn. She staggered to her feet.

"Now it's your turn!" Arashi had the lobster blade lunge for Sakura but Kushina rammed into him just then as Naruto went to block the blade.

"Orrahh, Oraahh...I get that clans should stick together...but you take it a little too literally..." She cracked her knuckles.

"R-Red..." Naruto sighed with relief.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed as well. Her legs felt shaky.

Kushina shot Naruto a thumbs up. She turned back to Arashi. "Orah, Orah, your opponent...is me!"


	73. Adventure 75: Hidden Leaf Lesson!

Kushina stared Arashi down. Arashi continued to look at her almost curiously. He cackled. "I'm gonna help!" Naruto summoned his clones and went in with some bladed attacks with his kunai but was hit into an opposite wall too quickly for Kushina to amass the speed of her opponent. Naruto slid down the wall in pain and Sakura ran over to him worried.

He'd been hit by that wierd blade, and now Sakura knelt beside him. "Naruto, are you ok?"

He clutched his arm, gritting his teeth from pain. Kushina leapt at Arashi as he turned his head towards where she'd been moments before. He thew his blade once more like a boomerang but Kushina was quick and managed to stay out of the line of fire.

"Kamikiri...Jigumo...give me your chakra!" he put his hands in front of him in a triangular formation and began to amass a butt-load of chakra. Kushina looked on with Sakura and Naruto.

"Fuma Ninja Art: Spell of Mandala!" A wierd rainbowy like traingular shape took place in the hands of Arashi. Kushina's eyes widened. It was meant for Naruto! Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way, but Kushina pushed Naruto quicker. Engulfed by the wierd triangular prism, Kushina gasped, hitting ground hard.

"R-Red!" both kids exclaimed. Sasame watched from safety, by unconcious Mistress Kaguro with Gamakichi.

Arashi laughed darkly. "The chakra cage gradually shrinks..." he said, as Kushina struggled against the shrinking prism. Damn, she wasn't that flexible! Her back was already starting to ache. "...And the human enclosed therein is crushed to the size of a tiny nugget...you can't break it, as long as I myself, don't dissolve the Jutsu..."

Kushina continued to grunt, and she struggled against the Jutsu. Naruto watched helplessly and Sakura did too. She still felt as weak as she had then, when Orochimaru had attacked Sasuke. She thought she'd gotten tougher, but now, seeing how even Naruto was helpless to save Kashina, Sakura felt even more obsolete.

"Arashi ni- chan!" Sasame cried suddenly, as she swung her kunai into Jigumo's right shoulder. SHe had tears in her eyes. Arashi's eyes widened in shock and horror, as the chakra began to escape from Jigumo's eyes and mouth as he let out a roar of guttural surprise. " Please...become the old Arashi again!" She sobbed.

Arashi grabbed her with his mutated arm, as the Jigumo face continued to slide down the left side of his body, and lose the chakra. "I already told you, the old Arashi is dead!" Suddenly, his rolled back eyes widened.

He lowered the girl. Kushina couldn't really get the conversation because she was currently in a ball in a freaking triangle. _Ah Man...this sucks! Dattebane! _Suddenly she watched as Sakura blocked Arashi from slicing into Sasame.

Naruto stayed by Kushina's side. "Don't worry REd, We'll get you out...ah..."

"Go protect Sakura!" Kushina commanded. "I can..." she grunted as she squirmed, "Get out myself! Dattebane!"

Naruto nodded, going to help Sakura. "It's too late! Your red-haired friend...dies!" Arashi continued to make the triangular shape but Sasame stubbornly clung to him. When she did, Kushina realized she could fight back. Using all her strength, she let out a loud cry. _I'm not weak..._

_I'm strong._

_I'm the strongest ever!_

_"You're not strong! You're just a loud mouth!" a kid cackled, pushing chubby 7 year old Kushina to the dirt. _

_"hey, hey, we shouldn't pick on girls," someone else laughed._

_"But she's not a girl! She's an outsider!" the other kid cackled. "Ew, outsider smell! Outsider smell!_

_Stop it. _Why was she remembering these painful memories now?

_"Weak."_

_"Path-et-ic~"_

_"You'd be cute if you weren't such a stuck up bitch~"_

_"Smelly...rotten tomato! Rotten Tomato!"_

These voices. _I'm not weak. I'm strong. _

_I'm THE STRONGEST EVER! _"Orrraahhhhhhhh!" She straightened herself up as Naruto got Sakura out of harms way and suddenly a huge explosion took place as she broke through the triangular barrier. The blast caused the pillars to be eroded down to their bases, and as Naruto ducked for cover with Sakura, Arashi's right side was finally hit by the small triangular cage that went zipping at him. He regained his final dregs of humanity as he fell back, with Sasame.

He covered Sasame's body with his own, blanketing himself over her, to take the pieces of rock and debris into his own skin, his human skin, and as Sasame whispered his name in surprise, he smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Sasame," he said.

Kushina rubbed her head. She sat in the center of a small bit of the floor, that hadn't been cratered like a small moat all around her. The four pillars around her had been reduced to rubbel and now Sakura and Naruto looked to Kushina. Kushina balled her hands into fists at her side. People suffered and were mean and cruel. True strength was warped by those who were unfortunate. Snake face hurt people without a care. She vowed to make him pay.

Naruto spoke up. "Even if it's to be...of service to someone..." he said, looking at them both seriously, "There's no life that should be lost for that!"

Kushina and Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura was tearful.

Suddenly the ceiling began to cave and Kushina ran towards Naruto and Sakura to push them out of harms way when Another toad appeared and on top of it, was Jiraiya, with Mistress Kaguro and Gamakichi on board.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto stepped forward.

"Sorry to be late, I had obstacles on my end as well.." Jiraiya said, and behind him was an unconcious sound ninja girl with long black hair. "Hurry, let's get back on higher ground..."

Through the clearing rubble, Arashi tossed Sasame's sleeping form to the old Hermit. Everyone looked to Arashi in surprise. This was teh real Arashi, not the corrupted one.

"Naruto..." Arashi said, looking towards Naruto, "...Orochimaru assigned us a mission...To make sure nobody takes Sasuke back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves under any circumstances! "

"Then, Sasuke is?" Sakura hoped.

"Yes, he is alive," Arashi smiled.

"Oi, hop on board! We have to get out of here!" Kushina called down to him as the place rumbled. Sasame stirred in Jiraiya's arms.

"I cannot leave this place...I am merely a puppet..." Arashi said sadly.

"Can't you fix him!" Sasame turned to Kushina with hope. Kushina shook her head sadly.

"I don't know what sort of experimentation Orochimaru did on him...but it's not ...my area..." Kushina said sadly.

"Arashi!" Sasame cried, and teared up, looking to Arashi from Jiraiya's arms.

Jiraiya shared a silent head nod with Arashi. "Let's go, Alright..." and the toad took them away, while Sasame reached over Jiraiya's shoulder, tears falling crying out Arashi's name.

At the Inn, the traitors of the Fuma clan, the ninjas who refused to serve Orochimaru, gathered to see the young Hidden Leaf Ninja off. With the return of Mistress Kaguro, Kushina had been noted to be a remarkable young woman. They pledged to help the Hidden Leaf Village if ever a time should fall up to them. They all bid fare-well and although Kushina and Naruto sported some head-bandages, otherwise, they were unharmed.

Upon returning, Sakura left to go to the hospital with Naruto and Kushina went as well.

"Eh?!" Kushina blnked at Shizune who had checked in Naruto.

"Kakashi is out with him at the moment, but I'm sure they'll be back soon," Shizune said cheerfully.

"Aw man, i can't even hold chopsticks!" Naruto complained, since his hands had been completely wrapped. Kushina observed Sakura's interactions with Naruto before sighing.

"I'm gonna go look for that blonde moron!" Kushina said to Naruto, Sakura and Shizune. Dashing off, Kushina was eager to find Minato so that she could tell him about her adventure and of course, kick his butt for ditching a few weeks ago.

"So...this was what you wanted to do? huh?" Kakashi asked lazily, as Minato placed a bowl of the Third's favorite beef Ramen on the memorial stone.

"Yeah...I didn't get a chance to pay my respects ...so I'm doing so now...Sorry Old man, didn't mean to take so long," Minato bowed respectfully to the stone. Kakashi found it oddly amusing to hear Minato talk to a grave marker. Still, Kakashi sensed that this guy was although quirky, he was a guy who was loyal. This was a good quality in a Hidden Leaf ninja, or any sort of ninja.

"...So... How did your meeting with the Akatsuki go?" Kakashi asked slyly.

Minato twitched mid- closed eyes prayer. He slowly opened his eyes, and lowered his hands. "Eh...ah..."

"You didn't think I wasn't tracking you, did you? I heard about it from Lord Jiraiya...so it's true they assisted you with finding Miku?" Kakashi continued lazily. Minato gulped.

"...Yeah..." Minato deflated. This was Kakashi, a high level Jonin and ex-Anbu he was talking to, how could he expect him to believe him if he lied? Minato sighed. "So...did the Hokage or that blabbermouth hermit notify every ninja in this freakin' village about my private affairs," he couldn't help but pout. He was surprised to be spun around to face Kakashi, who glared at him keenly. Although Kakashi was a bit slower, he was nowhere near any less intimidating.

"...This is no joking matter..." Kakashi said levelly, "...yes, we've all been notified," and Minato felt his stomach drop. Shit. This village was a live-wire.

"Ah...well they helped and now they're gone so it doesn't matter..." Minato took a step away from Kakashi but Kakashi slashed upwards suddenly. Minato's eyes widened as he felt a small cut slice onto his cheek, making it sting. Staggering back, he wiped his cheek. "What the hell?!" He'd barely managed to back up when he'd noticed the glint in Kakashi's right hand sweeping towards his face.

"Hmm, Lord Jiraiya was right, you are getting quicker, although you're still rather slow," Kakashi said calmly, swinging the Kunai from the looped end on his index finger. Minato blinked.

"...Wh-what. That was a test?!" Minato's jaw dropped. "Try not to kill me, next time!" Minato flared.

"Hmm...tempting..." Kakashi tilted his head at Minato as though seriously considering that. "...You know, it's not good to keep valuable information regarding that organization from us... trust me, the Anbu Black Ops are nowhere near as leniant as I'm being, or even Lord Jiraiya for that matter," Kakashi said with his normal drawl. Minato clenched his hands into fists by his side.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said heatedly. "So what if that organization is doing dirty jobs! ...So what if they're not a part of a village anymore! Besides...we're ninja...we do jobs...no matter how dirty..." Minato's voice trailed off as he felt self-concious under Kakashi's watchful eye.

"...Oh? You standing up for S-ranked criminals who murder and pillage and even went for Naruto?" Kakashi inquired lightly.

"...No...that's...where I draw the line..." Minato looked away.

"If you draw the line just at Naruto, then you may need another head examination," Kakashi remarked, "...what's your fascination with the kid anyways?"

Minato frowned. "Ah...well...I know him, and...I just...I don't know...he's fun to be around...spunky," Minato shrugged. He couldn't explain that his interest was because the Fourth sealed half the Nine-tailed fox spirit inside the kid...

"I see," Kakashi looked away. "...You may be under the protection of our village...but tread carefully, there are those who are eager to extract information from you...in other ways..."

Minato gulped. He thought being in the Hidden Leaf Village would be the safest option. Why did he feel like he'd stumbled into a hornet's nest. "...There really isn't anything," Minato sighed. Of course there was plenty but Minato knew that this was a high level casual investigation that Kakashi was putting him through. He couldn't slip up.

"We all have our secrets, I suppose...our little bottle of poison..." Kakashi sighed finally.

Minato gazed at the memorial stone he stood at, but turned and walked away. Kakashi followed easily. "..." Minato found himself by a different memorial stone. This one was dated to the last great Ninja War. Kakashi blinked surprised. He knew this memorial better than anyone.

"...What are we standing here for?" Kakashi asked, a touch surprised.

"...Ah no...sorry, I just...I was looking at the names on this stone..." Minato said, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the slab. "...to give up your life...I wonder...where does that strength come from...to put aside our selfish desire to live...in order to let others have that same opportunity..." Minato looked up at the sky, the sun was shining down and a few clouds inched their way across the blue sky. "The Third...He was a wise man..wasn't he..."

Kakashi remained quiet as well. Minato wasn't the Fourth, at least, not completely, Kakashi had to keep reminding himself. He only knew that the Third wanted Minato safe... Apparently the girl knew the Third on some level, and this was a favor for her. Still, having someone who looked exactly like Kushina Uzumaki, and same name to boot. Who was the Third kidding? Kakashi would have to have been born stupid to not see that those two were clearly more than they appeared. He knew that the ironic thing was that everyone else knew who they were, except them. Kushina had been hanging out with Naruto and Kakashi actually felt sort of relieved for the kid. Now that his clan wasn't actually just down to one person, Kakashi felt Naruto had actually gotten a bit brighter. Of course, the fight with Sasuke...But now he was off gathering information it would appear with Lord Jiraiya, Sakura, and Kushina.

Still, having Minato remark on a subject as grave as this, intrigued Kakashi. This blonde haired man...even though he had a ponytail, still resembled Kakashi's old Sensei to an uncanny degree. The way he stood, his pondering posture, the light breeze rustled and the cyclops onyx gaze met questioning blue eyes. How these two were alive remained a mystery, but from what they'd been informed, the Third had strictly said to protect these two until their memories return and they can explain themselves. They were a special case since they weren't rogue ninja, they were lost in a different sense. Still, Kakashi found it hard, knowing his Sensei was alive, but had no idea who it was who stood next to him. Here was a just a man, scratching his chin, and gazing respectfully and questioningly at a slab full of names that most ninja passed by every day...yet he'd stopped to check it out. Was this a trigger? Either way, Kakashi shrugged indifferently. Thoughts of Obito and Rin weaseled into his brain but he quickly pushed them away. He was already blocking out enough as it was.

"...Who knows?" Kakashi agreed.

_"Kakashi...please...kill me.." Rin said, tears falling down her face. "I can't go back, knowing what I am! They'll unleash it in the village...Kakashi...Kakashi...you're the only one...the only one I trust...take my life...to save the lives of all those in our village!"_

_"Hurry...protect Rin, leave Kakashi!" Obito wheezed from under the giant boulder that crushed the right half of his body. _

"...Or maybe it gives us a reason to be remembered..." Kakashi looked away from the stone.

_A/N: **I'm happy for how this chapter ended. The Fuma arc took a while , but I loved it. I think it helped me develop Kushina, Naruto, Sakura etc. Also, Im excited because I'm finally at the arc with the Three VIllains from the extra-secure prison. Mizuki's comback! I can't wait. Poor Minato's face HAHAAH when he sees those really fat brothers that are like TANKS. HAHAH. **_


	74. Adv 76: Minato's Hectic Hospital period

"... to be remembered..." Minato murmured.

"...well, ready to head back to the hospital?" Kakashi said coolly, turning away, his hands in his pockets.

Minato cast one more glance but turned as well with a nod. They were passing the Ninja Academy when Minato spotted a familar head of red hair. The sand guard was on his back still, but his clothes were different. The air around him seemed calmer too. Minato recognized the girl and the purple-face marked boy walking with the kid towards a group of kids who were in the front of the school, currently practicing throwing shuriken into targets set up around the lawn.

"Isn't that..." Minato blinked in surprise. He hadn't known actually what had happened to the wierd kid, Gaara since the Chuunin Exams and his fight with Naruto.

"Ah that's right..." Kakashi said, "The Sand ninja have been helping out at the Ninja Academy since they're short staffed at the moment due to the recent calamity that took place here about three months ago..." Minato couldn't believe how long it'd been. Still, it was interesting to see Gaara around kids. Minato spotted Konohamaru with a girl with orange hair that stuck up funny, and a boy with a runny nose and round glasses. They all seemed hard at work and Minato thought it was good that Konohamaru looked so energetic. "They'll be returning in a couple days though..."

"I see...that's good to see that the Sand and Leaf are getting along," Minato said with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded. "The blame goes completely to Orochimaru and his manipulative methods..."

"What happened to make him like that, though..." Minato furrowed his brow, as they walked away from the Ninja Academy and down the dirt path towards the hospital.

"No one knows...he's always been odd..." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"There you are!" a female voice shouted suddenly and both Minato and Kakashi blinked in surprise. Before either could register who it was, a flash of red hair tackled Minato to the ground.

"Wh-whargh?!" Minato stammered, "Ku-Ku-Kushina?!"

Kushina's look of victory at having found him quickly changed to dangerous calm as she gave him a gleamy glare. She sat on his stomach and yanked him into a half-sitting position so she raised herself over him, one hand on her hip, the other gripping him by his shirt collar, as she glared at him. "I told you to call me Red!"

"R-Red! Alright! geez! Sorry! My mistake!" Minato shuddered, eyes widening from instinctive danger alert.

"Mah~ It took forever to find you! But now that I have you, listen to my awesome story!" Kushina said excitedly, not releasing her grip on Minato. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"...You mind telling it to him once he's safely back at the hospital?" Kakashi asked politely. He was amused at the gusto with which she'd bowled over Minato.

"Hmmm...I guess..." Kushina released Minato. "But first," she whacked him upside the head. Minato yelped and rubbed his head where a nice bump formed like a poisonous mushroom. He had tears in his eyes.

"Ye-owch?! What's your problem!" He yelped, skittering away from her. Kushina cracked her knuckles, her hair flaring with her.

"I forgot, I have to ask you why you decided to ditch everyone back when we were with Lady Tsunade..." she said lightly.

Minato gulped.

"Kindly refrain from causing bodily harm to him..." Kakashi said and Minato looked to him gratefully, "...until after we have reached the hospital so that at least he can be at the E.R. if need be..." he finished brightly and Minato's face dropped.

"That won't be necassary...although I'm sorely tempted," Kushina grinned at Minato mischievously. "Your punishment is that you have to treat me to ramen." She put her hands on her hips smugly, pointing one hand at Minato as she spoke commandingly. Minato blinked up at her, from the ground, having not actually gotten up yet. He used his palms to support his weight as he sat, still on his butt, legs tangled, looking up at her confused.

"Why do I have to treat you to ramen!" He expressed indignantly.

"Because you're unreliable, that's why!" Kushina said with a harumph. Minato got angry chibi tears in his eyes.

"... I don't take orders from anyone," he said looking away. Seconds later, he sensed a looming presence and came face to face with Kushina leaning in to his face, their noses touching, and Minato's heart nearly stopped. Her eyes were a pretty sky blue with a fiery spark to them while her hair fell in her face that hadn't been contained by the ponytail. Her lips though speaking harsh words looked so soft and Minato's heart thumped even though he told himself to snap out of-

The next thing he knew, his world was like being in a bottle of soda as he was shaken like a rag doll or a bull-dog's chew toy.

Eyes rolling in his head, he fell backwards onto his back with a Thud, only hearing faintly Kushina's voice past his forthcoming nausea. "...better be there or else! Later Twinkie-toes!" Kushina smirked and with a wave, she dashed off. Kakashi squatted next to Minato who was still recovering and could only see a mini ring of chibi grinning Naruto's going "Believe it!" Around his skull.

"...Interesting way to land a date."

Minato groaned. "Not a date. I've been blackmailed."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. Minato was pouting on the ground, his cheeks puffing out and his brow drawn together and his mouth closed, sitting up and looking away, arms crossed like a little kid. Kakashi felt like this was a rather interesting side he often didn't get to see. Kakashi didn't know much about his sensei's personal life, but he knew that was because back then, he'd been busy with Anbu missions. He'd been 14 when the fox attacked the village. It was a mystery though still on how the fox had even escaped from Kushina. **[ No one supposedly besides Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's best friend, actually knew that Kushina was pregnant. It was to be kept a secret which bothers me because it's not clear exactly who knew Minato and Kushina got married. I highly doubt that Minato would keep Kushina hidden for the rest of their marriage =_=; Especially since they fell in love around 14. Ugh, no clear facts so I'm resorting to fanfiction.]** Still, seeing this woman who Kakashi knew had no clear direct relation to his sensei, demanding being treated to ramen as an apology, and then leaving his sensei in the dirt with dizzy eyes was rather amusing. " ...She's a Hidden Leaf Kunoichi alright~" Kakashi smirked through his mask. Minato merely groaned again.

Jiraiya nodded to Tsunade. "...and that's the gist of it..." he concluded.

"I see..." Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "...that's very...interesting...and Mistress Kaguro was saved...by this ...fuin-jutsu?" Tsunade held the seal that Kushina had tampered with in her hands. Jiraiya nodded, arms crossed.

"I was surprised too... the girl Sasame, told me that Kushina relied on the 3 minute brain time in order to save this woman's life..." he said calmly.

"...Never, in all my years of medical ninjutsu...have I ever heard of such...a thing..." Tsunade murmured. "...The Fuma Style is indeed unique...but Kushina's ability to tamper with and in fact...reverse the damage...incredible...has she shown any signs of?" Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya questioningly.

Jiraiya looked back at the brown-eyed gaze. Rare, but Tsunade was actually in Hokage zone. She also looked young as ever.

_"I don't think it's too late for you two..." _ Minato's words echoed. Jiraiya looked away from Tsunade and out the window, to some birds flapping in the sky. "... I wasn't there the whole time...I had my own ends tied up..." he replied.

"Oh? With what?" Tsunade folded her hands in front of her, resting her chin on her knuckles. She quirked a brow at Jiraiya.

"...Well you see, there was this temptress...and she lured an innocent, sensative man into the dark..." Jiraiya began but Tsunade chucked her stapler at him. It thwacked into his forehead. Mopping his bleeding forehead with his sleeve, Jiraiya continued to speak. The pig, Tonton, oinked from where it sat by Lady Tsunade's desk.

"This is vital." Tsunade said.

"... I don't know how much she remembers, and I don't know if asking her is the best method..." Jiraiya said, jokes aside.

"Well...I don't really know much about her myself," Tsunade frowned, "Do you know anything about her? Anything to help trigger her memories? We also can't let her go on any more missions that could prove dangerous...I don't know what the interest is in her, but the old bats are intent on keeping her under lock and key...which is unfair to both her _and _the whisker-faced kid..."

Jiraiya twitched. "What's this about Naruto?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade tilted her head at him. "Oh? You mean they haven't told you yet? They want to keep him here as well. With the Akatsuki running around after him...they feel he's a threat as much as they are if the fox get's out again...after 13 years..."

"...I thought they understood that these are fellow comrades...fellow ninja, not pawns..." Jiraiya glared at the floor. Tsunade sighed, standing up and pushing back her chair.

"...There's no point in getting upset Jiraiya," she said calmly, and she rested her hand on his right shoulder. Jiraiya blinked in surprise. She avoided touching him if she could help it. She stood in front of him, one hand in the pocket of her robe, and the other on his shoulder. She gazed up at him. A small frown on her face.

"...Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked timidly.

"...Besides, I already threw their desk through the window so my point was made pretty clear to leave the Uzumakis to us," Tsunade finished brightly, walking away from Jiraiya with a swish of her hips. Jiraiya facepalmed as she walked away. Tsunade...violent as always. "...I don't mean to disrespect the old coots...but... they're too black and white for my taste..." Also, because they actually had no one else who qualified anywhere near Tsunade's scale and with her lineage, the old coots decided for the sake of having nothing else destroyed,to keep their plans and opinions to themselves. Besides, to have the two Sannin upset at them was not their intention. They knew that Jiraiya knew the Fourth well and Naruto now so his protectiveness was obvious. If anything went wrong though, they would take things into their own hands. Especially after hearing that Minato had communicated with the Akatsuki. Jiraiya had bluntly stated that there was no way Minato was a spy for them. They wanted to be certain but were thwarted when Tsunade had pulled the Third Hokage Dying Wish card on them. To top it off, having an Anbu look into Minato's head was a pandora's box, as Jiraiya had pointed out. For now, it seemed that they'd lay low.

"...Yeah...Grey seems more your style, especially now that you're older," Jiraiya slyly remarked. Tsunade sent him flying through the window.

Meanwhile, Shizune had tracked down Kushina. "You need to go to the hospital and get checked up!" Shizune protested.

"And I already told you, I'm fine, dattebane!" Kushina objected, walking briskly away from Shizune. Shizune sighed. Suddenly Kushina felt light headed and collapsed. After arguing for 20 minutes and some roof-chasing, Shizune shook her head. Of course this would happen. She wondered if she'd have to strap this Uzumaki to a bed with ropes too. Man, she knew clans could be similar, but Naruto and Kushina seemed like very similar personalities.

And so, Kushina was admitted to the hospital. Within it, Minato himself was getting ready for his last night. Shizune had agreed a few days later, that he was ready for release. Naruto as well. Naruto had told Minato about the adventure he'd had on the mission so Minato had all the details. Minato sighed at Naruto's tattlings of the Pervy Sage's irresponsibility.

"Hey, where will you be staying after you're done here?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato blinked.

"Oh...um..." he began but was interrupted by Alu, who opened the door of the room.

"He'll most likely be staying where he wants..." Alu said, casting a glance at Naruto, who sat by Minato's bedside at the moment. The sky was fast darkening as evening fell upon them. "Of course, Usagi is taking Miku and Toren on a mission...putting them to some usefulness...Since Miku wants to repent ... and since they're not Leaf Ninja, the village can't really hold em hostage here..."

"What about information on Sasuke?! They worked for Orochimaru, right?" Naruto pressed, having had been filled in by Jiraiya. Jiraiya had left out the Akatsuki bit. Now he realized he should've kept his mouth shut on it period since Minato's mind would want to be probed even more now.

"Ah...Miku had met him," Alu said casually, leaning against the closed door. Naruto stood up abruptly.

"Where? When! Tell me!" Naruto was surprised and eager and annoyed that no one had told him this sooner.

"... A while ago...I believe it was right before your mission to find information with Kushina and Sakura..." Alu said. "She'd only had a glimpse of him...before Orochimaru transferred her to the castle..."

"What I don't get, is how did Mina-chan know where snake-face was gonna rear his ugly mug?" Naruto crossed his arms, going sqiunty eyed and jutting out his lower lip in a puzzled pout of annoyance.

"...He's a ninja," Alu shrugged, "He's got his ways," she grinned. Minato looked away, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Hmph...well I gotta get Pervy Sage to start my training pronto!" Naruto nodded, getting pumped up.

"I need a moment with Minato, shouldn't you be in bed?" Alu inquired.

"Ah...Ah Man! I'm late! Dattebyo!" Naruto zipped from the room, rushing back to his own hospital bed hoping he wouldn't be caught out of it. Sure enough, Shizune had her arms crossed. "...I swear it's not what you think! I was visiting Mina-chan and!"

"You don't learn, do you?" She smiled darkly, and Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Why me?! Dattebyo!?"

The moon was crescent shaped. Alu gazed at it while Minato gazed at her back. He waited for her to speak. Finally, she turned away from the window and faced him, her arms crossed. "...No one will remember..." She finally said.

Minato blinked.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"...The deal you made...with the Akatsuki...I've made it so no one knows..." Alu said, gazing at Minato with a calm gaze. Minato though, was confused.

"How? I thought the whole village was aware," he blinked.

"...You didn't sense a change...that's good," Alu sat on the stool next to Minato's bed side.

"...A change? What are you talking about?" Minato pressed, furrowing his brow in confusion. Alu propped her elbows on the edge of his bed, and placed her chin in her hands, smiling at him.

"...I had Jiraiya keep that tid-bit to himself...so the Kakashi you talked to a few days ago...won't remember the part of the conversation you two had that wandered into Akatsuki territory..." Alu continued.

"Alu...what are you talking about?" Minato frowned. "Kakashi never told me he'd been told..." His voice trailed off. That's right. Why was it so fuzzy now? Wait..what was going on. Minato remembered going to the Third's grave. Talking to Kakashi...but about what? the words were being formed but Minato couldn't hear any sound. He held his head in his hands, suddenly feeling a small headache behind his closed eye-lids.

"What do you remember," Alu said quietly, looking to Minato. Alu knew that although short-staffed, Minato would still be keenly spied upon by the spare Anbu and she didn't want Kakashi to overhear this. She knew that Tsunade had asked him to do a mission of sorts at the moment so he wouldn't be back too soon. Still, Alu didn't want unwanted ears in this conversation.

"I remember talking...and...and then...I noticed another stone slab and ...remarked on it...value of life...and then...then we were walking back by the ninja academy...and ..." Minato's voice trailed off. He didn't want to mention Kushina forcing him to treat her to ramen.

"Anything else?" Alu pressed.

"Nope, that just about covers it," he said with a sheepish smile. He sweat dropped though. Alu couldn't know. could she? But wait...He felt like something else had happened...but now it was escaping him, like a dream you wake up from but can't get back to.

"...That's good then," Alu nodded, standing up. Minato let out a little gasp though. Alu looked back curiously. Minato stared at the sheets.

"... Alu...how did you pull it off?" he inquired, gazing at her curious.

"A ninja never reveals their secrets," she said with a lazy wave. "Just remember, keep it to yourself from now on, ok?"

Minato frowned. "I appreciate it...but I want to know what you did..."

"Let time reveal everything, Minato," Alu said with a smile, sliding open the door. Minato sighed. His eyes were getting heavy suddenly...sleep? ... but wait, he still had to ask Alu about Miku...that's right, how was she?

"Hey Alu, how's-"He suddenly opened his eyes quickly.

The sunlight hit his face and he shielded his eyes against it. Had he fallen asleep? Had his talk with Alu been just a dream? Minato was puzzled. What was the conversation about? ...Something about no one remembering about his interaction with the Akatsuki besides himself, Alu and the gang, and Jiraiya. _This girl just gets wierder..._he shook his head, feeling dazed.

He suddenly heard a loud, "Oraahhhhh" from down the hall. With a jolt he bolted out of bed and to the door, opening it. Looking down the hallway he saw about ten ninja men nurses, in funny outfits, piling up on top of a flailing Kushina who had tears in her big rounded eyes. "I hate needles! hate ! Dattabane! I don't need it! I don't!"

"Pl-please, you need this! It's important!" Shizune was saying flustered. Minato was worried. Kushina was in the hospital? Was she badly hurt? He ran over to Shizune.

"What's wrong? Is it life-threatening?" he asked urgently. Kushina continued to flail and Shizune rubbed her temple, turning to Minato.

"Not exactly...but she hasn't had her Tetnus shot, nor her other shots updated..." Shizune sighed.

"What kind of shots?" Minato was puzzled.

"Er..." Shizune had a light blush all of a sudden. Minato walked around her, pressing her.

"Come on, tell me!" he said, tilting his head to the side, small frown, curious as to why she was fidgety and not making eye contact.

"I'll tell you, you moron! They think I'm gonna get an S.T.D.!" Kushina griped. "I already told them, I don't have time for sex! Dattebane! I'm Uzumaki Kushina! No man can top this! Obviously girls can't either if I was gay, but obviously I'm straight but still! If anyone does the topping, it's me! Dattebane!" Her voice echoed down the halls of the small hospital and Minato's face was redder than Kushina's hair. She really shouldn't go shouting that to the world.

"Ah...er..." He was at a loss for words. "I think a tranquilizer for a raging rhino would be of more use..." he remarked meekly to Shizune. Kushina's jaw dropped and she growled and yelped at Minato.

"Maybe you're the one who needs the shots! You probably extract all kinds of cooties! Girly Twinkie!" she retaliated, bowling over the poor workers. She straightened up, a glint in her eye, and Minato sensed it was time to high-tail it on out of there. Suddenly Shizune appeared behind Kushina delivered a few needles to her neck. Kushina passed out. Minato's jaw dropped.

"Thank you for distracting her," Shizune wiped her brow. "I've used some knock-out needles on her. They won't harm her, just let her sleep while we run these shots...geez...she's really energetic..." Shizune sighed. Minato chuckled weakly. He had no way of ever forgetting what just happened. He wondered if Alu's jutsu could fix that.

Minato just sighed. Kushina...previous host of the Kyuubi. He wondered how violent she could be with the fox. Suddenly he was glad he had half of it...Although Naruto was a tad impulsive as well.

Either way...Minato spotted Alu trotting over to him. "Getting ready to get discharged?" she asked cheerfully.

Minato blinked. That's right...he had to finish checking out. He already had his clothes on. He remembered his pack had been destroyed though. "Ah yeah..." he nodded.

"Kushina is gonna be here for a week...and if I recalled...Naruto gets out today as well...I think he's gonna finish recovering at his home..." Alu said chatty.

"What's wrong with Kushina? I mean, besides the obvious?" Minato asked.

"Nothing really, she just needs to be careful of her head wound...a small part of her skull got fractured and with some careful medical work, it was fixed, but ...she needed stitches..." Alu said. "I didn't participate in that...I was just told of the procedure that took place yesterday, while you were spending time in your room relaxing..."

Minato nodded. "I see...what about her heart..." he asked quietly.

"Her heart is fine...just try not to add to her stress, mkay?" Alu grinned slyly. Minato quirked a brow.

"If anything, she adds to mine," he retorted. "Man...she's a wild one..." And yet... he recalled how Alu had called Kushina the fourth's wife ..."...Was Kushina the Fourth's wife?" Minato tugged Alu aside suddenly, asking in a low voice.

"Where did that come from?" Alu quirked a brow.

"...Before...you said they fought like lovers but you weren't sure...but right before...you'd said she was his wife..." Minato said slowly.

"...Well, I was incorrect, technically the Fourth was the one who acted like a wife to Kushina," Alu breezily replied, "The only reason the Fourth was there was because he'd tracked the masked man to where he'd kidnapped Kushina...and of course...Kushina was protecting the last remaining Uzumaki...a young child entrusted to her by a dear friend who ended up dying ..." Alu knew she was bending some things, but she needed Minato to figure stuff out for himself. If she spoon-fed him everything, ti wouldn't make his memories come back any faster.

Minato frowned. "...I see...was he really that girly?" he remarked, deflating a little.

"...The Fourth was strong on the battle-field, but I guess he was a big softie otherwise," Alu shrugged. Minato wanted to talk with this bit of him again. Minato recalled being told how there was more of him to be found.

"...He said that there was...more of me...to find," he said slowly. Alu nodded.

"Yeo~" she agreed.

"I need you to help me!" Minato demanded.

"Nope, no can do," Alu began to walk away.

"What? Why not?!" Minato dashed after her.

"...Some things you gotta do yourself, otherwise you'll never learn," Alu said, heading for the exit. "Come on, you've been signed out already..."

Minato sighed. Really, why was everything so complicated?

"Usagi is occupying the others...you and I...are gonna do something for a few days..." Alu said cheerfully. Minato blinked.

"Huh?" he said blankly.

"You need to get back to training...otherwise you'll be defeated quickly again..." Alu pointed out casually. Minato's vein twitched.

"...I wasn't gonna punch Miku..." he said with a growl, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Right, I got that, so instead you became the world's blondest soccer ball," Alu shrugged. Minato followed her into the village protesting about his strength and apparent invisible manliness. Watching them from the roof, Miku looked at Alu, keeping Minato energized and annoyed...and she sighed.

"You're alright...I'm glad..." she murmured, before dashing away. Minato looked to the roof she'd been on seconds before with a small curious puzzled look. Alu walked right into him, talking while eating a ka-bob.

"-and that's why-oof?!" she rubbed her nose. "Oi, why'd you stop?"

"...I felt like I was being watched..." Minato murmured.

"...yeah well," Alu chomped onto her meat, " news flash. Ninjas everywhere. Another news flash, chicks are probably checking oyu out...not that you noticed," she raised her eyebrows at him. Sure enough, there had been some women passing by and girls who had noticed Minato's apparent cute hotness. Sadly, Minato's mind was filled with a raging tomato [lol] and figuring more out about his past.

"...Really?" he remarked, a light blush on his cheeks.

"...Yes, now go go go...we gotta get to the training grounds," Alu tugged him along annoyed suddenly at his apparent derpiness. He looked cute when he was derpy and it annoyed her that he was so oblivious. She rolled her eyes. He and Kushina were both really something. Arriving at the training grounds, Minato looked around.

"So...what are we doing?" he asked again, leaning against a log, of the three that were in the center. Near the logs a stream ran and gurgled, and there was forest and bushes and grass around them. Alu hopped onto the log Minato was leaning against. She stood, like a flamingo, one leg drawn up and she held her hands out and closed her eyes.

"The first thing...balance..." she said cheerfully. Minato stepped away from the log.

"...That looks ridiculous..." he remarked.

"Your complaining isn't cute, you know," Alu remarked back.

"Not trying to be cute," Minato sighed, rubbing his head. " ...Can't we do something more...I don't know...with action?"

"How are you with walking on water?" Alu asked, hopping down from the log.

"...Need more...practice..." Minato deflated. Alu grinned.

"Let's get started then..."

Minato seriously wondered if he had one normal friend.


	75. Adventure 77: Alu's Dangerous Mission!

It was a few days later.

Minato had gotten the hang of walking on water but it only lasted up to 5 minutes. To make things worse, the curse mark was starting to throb more, ever since his encounter with Orochimaru. He hadn't told anyone not even Alu about the trouble the mark was causing him. Kushina herself had been baffled by the complexity of Orochimaru's seal. The fox had remained unspeaking to him. Minato didn't know why but after the fox had tried to control his body, he was glad for the space. Speaking of Kushina...she was pissed that they were keeping her in the hospital. Her head needed to have the stitches removed bit it wouldn't be until later that week. Until then, she was on heavy-duty guard so she wouldn't sneak out. As Shizune had feared, she had to bind Kushina to the bed as she had to Naruto. Honestly...nuts don't fall far from the same Uzumaki tree.

Minato rubbed his neck, as Alu tossed some kunai lazily at a target in the center of the trunk. She missed.

"...What happened to your throwing ability?" Minato said, flomping onto his butt, sitting cross-legged.

"...I don't know...sometimes I do well...and sometimes...I have off days," Alu panted. She sighed, going to retrieve her kunai from the bushes. She walked back and put them away in her pouch.

"...What's wrong?" Minato asked, noticing Alu's odd behavior.

"Nothing..." Alu looked away. "In the meantime...I'm letting you free for a bit. Why not go check on Naruto?"

"Ah...it has been a few days..." Minato responded with a nod. "...I suppose I will take this break. What about you?"

Alu smiled. "I'll find a way to keep myself occupied, I always do..." She dissapeared into the trees and left Minato alone at the training grounds. Minato tilted his head, his brow furrowing quizzically. Something seemed off about Alu. She was thinking about something...but what? Minato decided he'd head into the village and leave her to her own thoughts. He didn't feel like he could be of any help anyhow. His stomach growled. He realized Alu hadn't given him money. Where could he possibly get some? As far as he knew, Usagi had taken Miku and Toren on an actual trip and they wouldn't be back for a bit...Despite them having been Orochimaru test subjects, it'd been a week since they'd arrived and Tsunade had granted them protection from the village...and had Anko, a former victim of Orochimaru, help them ease into the Hidden Leaf environment.

The village was short-staffed indeed, but Usagi had spoken with Tsunade and would take responsibility for the two young ninja. Tsunade had inquired about Usagi's village and was surprised to learn it used to be linked to Uzushiogakure. Minato knew that Uzushiogakure was a place that Kushina had been from. He'd been by it not that he'd ever told Kushina that. While he was happy Kushina and Naruto were together, Minato felt a little sad that their clan had been reduced to literally, just the two of them.

"...my own prized training methods are inscribed in there..." Jiraiya was saying seriously to Naruto by the Hokage building, as Naruto held a purple scroll in his hands. Minato's ears perked up. "...Don't read this where others might see it..."

Minato had the suspicion that Jiraiya was trying to ditch Naruto although he didn't know why. Jiraiya's body language indicated that he was trying to sneak away, despite his cool indifferent attitude he was showing Naruto. Minato though was interested. What if this really was a secret scroll with techniques? Also, Jiraiya had said he'd help him learn Rasengan...although Minato could always ask Naruto as well, he figured. Still, Minato decided he'd try out one of the tactics Alu had shown him yesterday. The art of snagging stuff from people's hands. It had been annoying because he'd tried to eat his rice-cakes but Alu kept stealing them, saying it was for the sake of training as she ate them in front of him.

Minato stealthed, hiding by a wall near the building before dashing out suddenly behind Naruto. Naruto turned around in surprise and Minato reached for the scroll but was taken by surprise when Jiraiya blocked Minato's grabbing motion with his arm and brought his other hand to chop at Minato's neck. Quickly, As Jiraiya's eyes widened in recognition of who the flash of blonde hair had been, Minato arm blocked Jiraiya's chop and twisted his body so that he would push off of Jiraiya's outstretched arm , which served as a bar to Minato, and Minato managed to roll to safety a few feet away. All this happened in seconds, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Min-Mina-chan?!" he gasped.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Jiraiya bonked Naruto on the head. "Letting someone almost take my secrets away! Are you a moron!"

Naruto glared at Jiraiya,rubbing his head. "At least I'm not the idiot holding a piece of wood..."

Jiraiya blinked. "Huh?!"

Minato smirked, dusting himself off. "I've been training," he said smugly, holding the scroll. Jiraiya blinked a few times, his jaw still agape. Naruto went sparkly-eyed.

"Whoa! That's totally cool, Dattebyo! You gotta teach me how you did that!" He had his hands in fists in front of him, grinning and looking all pumped up.

Minato grinned, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Ah...well... I sorta improvised," he scratched his head meekly. "I was curious since the Perverted Hermit kept going on about how special this scroll was," he said, tilting his head at Jiraiya who had his arms crossed.

"Minato, while I'm impressed, I won't fall for that same trick twice," Jiraiya began.

"Oh, well I was only doing it once," Minato shrugged. "Now, what's in this anyways?" He impulsively began to open it but Jiraiya's hand shot out to grab it. Minato noted this and dodged. Jiraiya blinked in surprise. Minato had gotten quick on his feet. Damn.

"Give that here!" Jiraiya commanded, "That's for Naruto! It's an exclusive scroll just for him, since I have to go do some business on Lady Hell's orders!"

"Pervy Sage...do you really mean that?" Naruto looked touched.

Minato quirked a brow. Why did that sound fishy? His gut told him that Jiraiya was lying. "...Why is it that my gut is saying otherwise?"

Jiraiya sweated. Ok, exactly how perceptive was this Minato becoming?! Jeez he was easier to handle when he was still more gullible..."Ah...you see...it really isn't yours to take!" He tried to guilt Minato instead.

"...True...I'm a ninja, not a thief..." Minato tossed the scroll back to Naruto who caught it. "It's yours kid, you do the honors." he added slyly, noting Jiraiya's sweating look of inner "Oh crap" despite Jiraiya's attempt to remain composed. He needed something. Something both blondes had in common that would easily distract them both...Jiraiya gasped suddenly.

"Look! It's Kushina!" He pointed behind Naruto and Minato's heads. They turned in surprise, and Jiraiya quickly poffed.

"Hey! Pervy Sage! Where'd ya go?!" Naruto looked around. Minato sighed. That scroll was probably a fake.

"Naruto...I don't think that scroll is what he said it was," Minato said gently, plucking the scroll from Naruto's hands.

"Wh-what? But he said!" Naruto blinked.

"...Look," Minato opened the scroll and the only thing on it was written, "...blank." Minato repeated.

"Eh?!" Naruto grabbed the scroll. "Whhaaat?!" He unraveled the whole scroll until it was a small pool around him. At the very end, they both read, WILLPOWER.

"...that's so him..." Minato sighed.

"...PERVY SAGE!" Naruto roared in the heavens above. Jiraiya meanwhile, snuck away, apologizing mentally. He was surprised at Minato's display of apparently not being as clumsy as before, and not only that, he was able to do both substitution of small objects and his agility had improved. He was definently at normal ninja speed. Jiraiya knew that he had to get more information on the Akatsuki...and Alu had talked to him as well...

_"I understand," Jiraiya sighed, standing near the pictures of the previous Hokage. His eyes were focused only on the frame with the Fourth. Minus the derpy ponytail, and often lost puppy look Minato had, he resembled this man in appearance, speech and action. Although Minato had ditched him...even though this Minato was obviously not as strong, he was still resourceful and Jiraiya knew now to be well aware of that. Still, Minato had opened up to him, if not a little...since Jiraiya had pulled him from the raging waterfall. Jiraiya could tell that being compared to the Fourth bothered Minato, and he mused that it was reasonable. If there was obvious link to him being the Fourth, his life was in danger until he could be his former level of glory. _

_"...I have gotten word of suspicious activity in the Hidden ValleyOak Village...It is my belief that perhaps it's a link..." Tsunade said from her desk of paperwork. _

_"Yes, Yes, Your Ladyship," Jiraiya nodded absently. Tsunade glared at him. _

_"No sarcasm." she growled._

_"...Sorry, I wasn't paying..." Jiraiya looked to the now clean desk. "...Tsunade...what happened to the paperwork?"_

_He eyed the trashcan that was by the desk. It looked like it was suspiciously bulging. _

_"...You have to do more paperwork for the thrown away paperwork...you do know this, I hope?" he inquired._

_"But throwing it away is so much easier..." Tsunade griped, resting her head on her desk. Jiraiya chuckled. He patted her on the head. _

_"None-the-less, you're the Hokage now...as such...you have to respect all papers...no matter how menial..." he said. Tsunade looked up at him._

_"...Jiraiya..." she said, and Jiraiya once again, noticed her eyes, her curious gaze, without hostility or with it...Jiraiya didn't mind either way, "...why are you touching my head like I'm a cat?"_

_"Cat? No, I was thinking you're more like a ..." Jiraiya pulled his hand back quickly. Why had he done that? Damnit...Minato's words were getting to him. He'd lasted nearly 40 years...what was a little longer? Or the rest of his life. _

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," a polite voice coughed. JIraiya and Tsunade blinked, looking to see Alu, as she hovered in the window of the Hokage Office. She stepped in and walked to the center of the room. "I just have something I'd like to say...Regarding Minato."_

_"We're listening," Tsunade said, going serious, and sitting up. Jiraiya too, stood by Tsunade's desk and gazed at this mysterious girl. _

_"I was wondering...I'm gonna be watching over him for a bit, so could you not stick your Anbu to him? it won't be long before I've helped him manage his sensing ability," Alu said laid back, " ... I understand your concern...but I think he'll be fine as long as he stays within the village borders..."_

_"Oh?...Well...it turns out that all our Anbu are busy doing twice the busy work..." Tsunade said, "...You've noticed progress?"_

_Alu nodded. "He's still shaky on chakra control, but he's gotten the hang of walking on water...at least for 5 minutes...in addition," Alu said calmly, "...I think he's aware that you two think he's the Fourth..." she turned her gaze to Jiraiya. _

_"...It's not like we're going to startle him," Jiraiya said, "...I'm still wrapping my head around it even being a possibility..."_

_Alu smiled. "It is hard to believe huh? ...But it's real and it's happening... But you can't slip up and tell him anything..." Alu said seriously to Jiraiya. _

_"...What would I be telling him exactly?" Jiraiya asked. THere was a lot he wanted to tell Minato. There was. Having his supposedly dead, almost like a son, pupil alive again made Jiraiya indescribably happy...but also more protective and worried than ever that he would die again._

_"...Minato is aware that you're a link to the FOurth," Alu continued, " ...and he may ask you questions...like what you know about Naruto's parents...what you know about the Fourth's relationship to Kushina..."_

_Jiraiya and Tsunade were silent. _

_"...Why can't we tell them? Wouldn't that speed things up?" Tsunade inquired._

_Alu shook her head. "As things are, Minato is stubbornly refusing to acknowledge feelings for Kushina...additionally, she seems adamant to ignore her feelings for him as well...I think she hasn't remembered that memory yet...In fact...I don't even think Kushina knows that Minato is in fact...the Fourth...and I'd rather keep it that way..."_

_"But why!" Jiraiya said this time, impatient. "I agree with Tsunade. How would not telling him, help?"_

_"...It's what the Fourth told me," Alu said, gazing serious at Jiraiya, "...He wants Minato to know as little as possible since he is weak still...weak enough for the enemy to pry into his mind...although his inner Minato is more than a match for any intruders..."_

_"Wait...inner Minato?" Jiraiya interrupted. "You saying, the Fourth...is within him?"_

_Alu sighed. She'd slipped up but she could make this work. "Yes. ...But he is there as a safety net for Minato. YOu know...the white blood cell against all the germs..." _

_JIraiya couldn't help but smile internally. That was his kiddo. Smart blonde kiddo. "Is there any way to talk to him?" Tsunade inquired._

_Alu nodded. "There is...but only Minato can access it...after all, he has to go into himself ...You remember how he was knocked out for those hours?"_

_JIraiya nodded. "I do."_

_"He was actually talking to his other self," she concluded. "Anyhow...I have to get back to training him, you two lovebirds don't do anything naughty at the Office," and with a quick poff and a giggle, Alu dissapeared. Jiraiya blushed. _

_"Oi-Oi! I'm not that gross! although that is sexy but damn!" He flared. _

_"You're both idiots," Tsunade had her face covered with her hands, but her cheeks were a light flush. _

_"...Ah...still...that's a lot to take in...the Fourth is inside as a protective barrier...interesting..." Jiraiya scratched his head. _

_"...I wonder if she knows anything about the Akatsuki..." Tsunade sighed. _

_"I asked her at some point, and she's about as clueless as us," Jiraiya replied. "... of course I could be wrong, but...first thing's first... what's the mission you have for me?" _

_"I need you to check out this village...but keep it from Naruto..." Tsunade said serious. _

_"I understand, I don't want the kid coming along yet...he's not strong enough yet," Jiraiya agreed. He hoped that the kid would be strong enough at some point. _

Jiraiya sighed. Time to get going. He poffed away from the roof.

"Ah...well...that's..." Minato smiled apologetically at Naruto. "...if it makes you feel better, want to perhaps have lunch with me?"

Naruto's annoyed pout turned to sparkly hap pies again, "Oh boy! You betcha! ...Ah..." Naruto's face fell.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"I don't have money...Pervy Sage cleaned me out..." Naruto sighed.

"...Really...the Sannin who gets money for being a Sannin...needs your money?..." Minato felt irked. He also didn't have any money. Oh dear. Naruto's face suddenly lit up.

"I know who we can go to!" He dashed, dragging Minato along by the arm.

"Huh? who?" Minato asked perplexed.

"Master Iruka!" Naruto said happily.

"Eh?" Minato blinked. He hadn't actually met the guy. Naruto nodded eagerly. Minato recalled him vaguely as the guy with a scar on his face.

Minato didn't want to ask someone he barely knew for Ramen. he scratched his nose. "Perhaps we can get money from some other source..."

"Sure...I guess..." Naruto crossed his arms. "Wait...I know!" He snapped his fingers. "I have a secret stash," and Naruto teleported away. Minato scratched his head. This kid was full of surprises. Naruto returned and he tugged Minato to Ichiraku. After they ate, Naruto decided he wanted to do some training and Minato decided that they may as well. Naruto sparred with Minato and Minato found this to be a great help. By the time the sun was setting, both blondes were tired but satisfied.

"Good ...working with you..." Minato panted.

"Hehehe...you're not so bad yourself!" Naruto grinned dorkily.

Suddenly Alu poofed to them. They both blinked in surprise. "I have information on Orochimaru!" she said eagerly.

Both blondes were all ears. Alu explained to them how she eavesdropped on Tsunade telling Kurenai and Asuma to go interrogate Mizuki who it turned out was working for Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Mizuki..." he made a fist.

"Who's he? you know him?" Minato blinked to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, looking sour. "...I was weak...and a failure...I couldn't even perform the basic transformation technique...nor the substitution...He was the one...who pretended to understand me...then used to be to get the Forbbiden Scroll of Sealing...the same scroll that the Fourth's sealing jutsu is in...along with Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

Minato blinked. "Shadow clone is forbidden?!" His jaw dropped. "Aggh...and I was gonna try learning it..." he sighed dejectedly. Naruto's tone was rigid though and tense. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"...Relax, kiddo," he said, suddenly reminding himself of Jiraiya. Egad, no thank you. He quickly coughed.

"...Mizuki is at the high containment Prison for really bad criminal ninja," Alu continued.

"...you're not suggesting we go," Minato dawned her intent upon himself.

"...Of course," she grinned, " ... besides...seeing as they're short-staffed on Jonin, I'm sure they could use the extra help! They might even pay us..."

"... Alu, I don't think any of us have the experience needed to face anyone in that prison..." Minato remarked.

"...If it's to find Orochimaru..." Naruto tightened his head band, "Then count me in."

Minato shook his head. "Let's hold on just a moment," Minato put out his hands, waving them in a slightly unsure manner, trying to bring back Alu and Naruto from the world they were in. "We don't know what we're getting into!"

"Minato, you want to find Orochimaru too, right?" Alu pressed.

"...yes...but..." Minato faltered.

"This is our new mission, find Mizuki! Ready or not, here we come!" Alu took off and Naruto followed suit. Minato made a distressed noise but followed after them. A part of him was curious but a part of him was also aware they wre being very impulsive. Arriving at the facility, Minato gulped. It was surrounded by lava?! Not to mention the walls were a creepy red color. The bars made each cell look like a cage. Minato made a mental note to expect this if he joined Akatsuki...if he was lucky. Naruto gasped as they skidded to a halt. THere before them, the jonin were unconcious. About four of them. The Medical corps ran in and began to take them out on stretchers.

"You all shouldn't be here, it's not safe!" A medical corps ninja said, recognizing Minato, Alu and Naruto.

Alu crossed her arms. " We're here to help... leave it to us..." The Medical corps looked at each other but were too frazzled to object.

"Could this have been...Mizuki?" Minato asked Naruto.

"No," Alu replied. "...Mizuki was just a chuunin...these are four high level jonin...the cream on top...I think there were others involved..."

"Like who?" Naruto asked, watching the medical corps take the stretchers away.

"Dunno, let's go find out!" Alu grinned eagerly.


End file.
